Dulce Confusión
by Spring-Night
Summary: Ella le rechazo por una confusión, el decidió rehacer su vida intentando olvidar ese sentimiento, ¿Sera acaso que podrán estar juntos al final? AU SxS ExT Epilogo.
1. ¿Olvidándote?

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

_**Dulce Confusión.**_

_**Summary: Ella le rechazo por una confusión, el decidió rehacer su vida intentando olvidar ese sentimiento, ¿Sera acaso que podrán estar juntos al final?**_

_**Capitulo 1: ¿Olvidándote?**_

¿Alguna vez han escuchado la frase "el corazón no entiende de razones"?, en muchos casos es cierta, puede parecer que cuando te enamoras el mundo desaparece y para ti solo existe esa persona, sin embargo pueden pasar tantas cosas, tantos problemas y dificultades que te impidan amar y ser amado plenamente, ser correspondido. Muchas veces la suerte no esta de nuestro lado y la persona amada puede no corresponder a tus sentimientos y es entonces que todo en la vida termina para esa persona, se oscurece y el sol parece nunca salir…

Universidad de Tokio 1:30 p.m. a las afueras de la institución la cual cabe mencionar era una de las mejores universidades de todo Japón se encontraba un joven de 19 años, cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos ámbar mismo que esperaba pacientemente leyendo un libro al que se le podía leer un titulo muy complejo, las jóvenes que caminaban cerca de ahí, le observaban y suspiraban, enviándole también miradas soñadoras y coquetas, el a pesar de mantenerse concentrado en su lectura no podía evitar fastidiarse cada vez que las sorprendía viéndolo.

Tal vez la razón era que el joven castaño no solo era uno de los mejores estudiantes de la universidad sino que también era muy atractivo y popular entre el alumnado femenino. A Syaoran Li eso parecía no importarle, más aun cuando su corazón lo ocupaba cierta chica que resultaba ser su mejor amiga desde que tenía 14 años, mas sin embargo ella aun no lo sabía…

-Hola Syaoran- escucho que alguien lo llamaba y al girarse para ver el rostro de la persona se topo con una chica de 18 años, cabello negro ondulado y hermosos ojos amatistas.

-Ah, hola Tomoyo- contesto al saludo con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Esperabas a Sakura?- el ambarino se sonrojo por el tono de voz que Daidouji Tomoyo había utilizado, para ser francos en realidad si la esperaba a ella tal y como siempre lo hacia al terminar sus clases.

-No… yo… solo- la joven diseñadora solo volvió a sonreír y soltó una leve risa. Ella también era estudiante de la universidad, para ser mas exactos había elegido la carrera de diseño, era una de las mejores alumnas al igual que su amigo. Su madre, Sonomi Daidouji era la dueña de una empresa de juguetes que ganaba mucho dinero vendiendo sus productos, sin duda Tomoyo era también una de las chicas más populares de la universidad.

-Y ¿Cuándo piensas decirle?- Syaoran agacho la mirada, sabia a la perfección a lo que se refería su amiga con esa pregunta y tal parecía que aun no tenia la respuesta.

-No lo se- Tomoyo soltó un leve suspiro y poso una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Yo pienso que deberías hacerlo, sabes como es ella y si no lo haces jamás se dará cuenta-

-Si, es muy despistada- el ambarino sonrió recordando una de las características de su "persona especial" –Pero…- como siempre en sus pensamientos existía ese dichoso "pero", solo que el sabia mejor que nadie que ese pero tenia nombre, un nombre que el odiaba mencionar.

-¿Con ese "pero" te refieres a _**El**_?- vio como el castaño solo asentía con una mueca de fastidio. Tomoyo solo se cruzo de brazos meditando un poco la situación como la mayoría de las veces lo hacia. –Tu crees que pueda ser un impedimento para que le confieses tu sentimientos- cuestiono inteligentemente, Syaoran lo único que hizo fue desviar la mirada.

-Después de todo el le prometió que regresaría y ella aun sigue esperándolo- cerro los puños con fuerza mientras sus ojos perdían su brillo.

-No lo se, el se fue hace cinco años y desde entonces no ha regresado, tal vez no lo haga- hizo una pausa –De todas maneras, creo que deberías hacer un intento, el día de mañana iremos al templo Tsukimine a celebrar el festival de cada año, podía ser una buena oportunidad- la amatista sonrió brindándole ánimos al joven Li.

-¡Tomoyo, Syaoran!- una voz se escucho a lo lejos, ambos amigos al voltear se encontraron con una joven castaña de hermosos ojos verdes que corría hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

-Es Sakura- Syaoran permaneció un momento, viéndola, y en secreto amándola como siempre lo había hecho, Sakura Kinomoto, una joven de 18 años, despistada y algo atolondrada estudiaba periodismo, tenia un hermano mayor llamado Touya que trabajaba en el hospital de la ciudad, sus padres habían muerto desde hacia varios años atrás en un fatal accidente automovilístico, sin embargo ella seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-Siento mucho llegar tarde, ¿Los hice esperar?- pregunto una vez llego frente a sus amigos, ambos solo negaron con la cabeza.

-Estábamos hablando del festival del templo Tsukimine, es esta misma noche, ¿Iras con nosotros Sakura?- dijo Tomoyo

-Claro, no me lo perdería, tu iras con nosotras, verdad Syaoran- el castaño se sonrojo levemente y asintió con la cabeza -¿Qué pasa?, ¿Tienes fiebre? Estas algo rojo- Sakura acerco su mano a la frente del chico que solo se sonrojo mas, Tomoyo rio levemente, había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

* * *

Syaoran caminaba junto con Sakura y Tomoyo hacia el templo Tsukimine, pensaba, ¿Seria buena idea decirle?, ¿Qué le respondería?, sabia que Tomoyo tenia la razón, ya no podría ocultarlo por mas tiempo y necesitaba hacerlo, solo necesitaba decirle, de lo contrario estaba seguro terminaría por volverse loco.

El camino hacia el festival nunca se había hecho tan largo, en su opinión.

-¡Que bonito!- escucho como Sakura gritaba muy emocionada al ver la decoración del templo, como siempre solo la observo, en silencio y con una sonrisa, eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, sus acciones de una niña pequeña que la volvían encantadora.

-Muy pronto darán el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, podríamos verlos cerca del lago- propuso Tomoyo igualmente feliz, ambos castaños solo asintieron y los tres se encaminaron hacia dicho lugar.

Cuando llegaron podían escuchar claramente el sonido del agua y la risa de los niños, esperaron por varios minutos, en silencio, cada uno pensando en cosas diferentes.

-Creo que iré por algo de beber, enseguida regreso- anuncio Tomoyo comenzando a caminar.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?-

-No Sakura, no te molestes, no tardare, vuelvo enseguida- la amatista le sonrió al ambarino que supo entonces la verdadera razón del porque Tomoyo se alejaba, observo por un momento hacia el cielo, algunas estrellas comenzaban a verse.

-Sakura- llamo luego de unos segundos, la chica de ojos jade se giro a verlo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa Syaoran?-

-Yo quiero…- había tomado una decisión, le diría –Yo quiero… decirte que yo…- Sakura lo observo confundida –Que yo…- Tomoyo desde un ángulo los observaba con mirada soñadora -Estoy enamorado de ti- la castaña abrió sus ojos sorprendida y sin saber que decir, Tomoyo cruzo los dedos esperando que las cosas estuvieran bien, sin embargo eso no sucedió.

Sakura agacho la mirada, mientras que jugaba con sus manos –Yo… yo…- Syaoran solo esperaba saber la respuesta, pero eso no sucedía, supo entonces que había cometido un error, un terrible error –Perdóname Syaoran- fue lo único que atino a decir, el ambarino comprendió entonces, esa era una respuesta evidente, ella no le quería, no de la manera en que el esperaba que lo hiciera.

-Entiendo Sakura- se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse, -Perdón por esta tontería- de inmediato corrió alejándose de ella, sintiendo una opresión en su corazón.

-¡Espera Syaoran!- intento alcanzarlo pero ya le llevaba mucha ventaja, Tomoyo solo observaba muy preocupada, se había equivocado al predecir que el corazón de su amiga se olvido de aquel que hacia años no regresaba, lo sabia, Sakura aun lo quería.

* * *

Universidad de Tokio, 11:30 a.m.

Acababa de salir de una de sus clases, la profesora le había regañado mas de una vez por no prestar atención, pero eso era algo que en ese momento no le importaba, desde la noche anterior cuando había llegado a su casa completamente destrozado y sintiéndose el peor de los idiotas por pensar que tendría una oportunidad no pudo dormir, sabia que Sakura tenia a su persona especial desde mucho antes que el llegara a Tomoeda y estaba muy consiente de ello, a pesar de luchar contra el recuerdo de aquel a quien su "amiga" no había vuelto a ver ni a tener noticias nunca tendría oportunidades, ella siempre le vería como un buen amigo y nada mas, ¿Tendría que resignarse?, no lo sabia, tal vez debería hacerlo o tal vez no, ¿Debería luchar?, no tenia caso que luchara sabiendo que la batalla la tenia perdida, ¿Entonces que hacer?, lo mas sencillo y única opción, alejarse de ella, para no sentir, para no tener ese incontenible deseo de besarla cada vez que la veía pero sobretodo, para que fuera feliz cuando el regresara…

Podría seguir estudiando en su país natal, aquel que dejo desde hacia mucho tiempo y no había regresado a causa de una pelea que hacia tiempo había concluido, ¿Por qué no regreso entonces?, porque se sentía mejor ahí, en Tomoeda, al lado de la joven de ojos verdes que tal vez sin quererlo le había robado el corazón. Luego de pensarlo tomo su decisión, regresaría a Hong Kong, la dejaría vivir feliz y sin preocupaciones, lo haría, definitivamente regresaría para nunca volver, aunque su corazón se desgarrara a cada momento, aunque fuera infeliz el resto de su vida por no verla, lo haría para dejarla vivir feliz e intentar olvidar ese sentimiento que sabia no seria correspondido jamás.

-Me iré- susurro

-No creo que sea una buena opción, Syaoran- una voz a sus espaldas le hizo reaccionar, al darse vuelta se encontró con un joven de su misma edad, cabello negro azulado y ojos azules que escondía tras unas gafas que lo hacían verse mas intelectual.

-Ah, eres tu Hiraguizawa, que quieres- respondió sin ánimos, Eriol Hiraguizawa era también un estudiante de la facultad de medicina, el y Syaoran se habían conocido el mismo día que entraron a la universidad, solo que todo indicaba el ambarino no le tenia mucha confianza.

-Piensas irte y no decirle nada a Sakura, eso se escucha como un acto muy cobarde- Eriol también era amigo de Sakura y Tomoyo, aunque casi nunca salía con ellos por asuntos familiares que debía atender.

-A ti no te interesa eso- contesto en tono hostil, el pelinegro solo suspiro y se acerco a el.

-Ya se que le dijiste lo que sentías, Tomoyo me lo conto todo, pero no crees que si en verdad la amas tu deberías luchar por ella-

-Para que, Sakura lo esperara a él el tiempo que tarde, ella lo quiere y yo no puedo evitarlo, lo único que quería era que supiera mis sentimientos-

-Yo pensaba que eras mas fuerte de carácter, Syaoran, aun tienes muchas oportunidades y estas desaprovechándolas-Syaoran sabia que Eriol tenia razón, el podía luchar para ganarse el corazón de Sakura, pero entonces ¿Por qué no lo hacia?, ¿Por qué diablos era tan débil?

-No lo se-

-Si vas a irte tienes que decirle pero antes de eso piensa que aun puedes ganar la batalla por mucho que parezca que esta perdida, la esperanza es lo que muere al ultimo- el castaño solo observo al suelo pensativo, tal vez si lo intentaba lo lograría –Piénsalo lobito- el níveo mostro una sonrisa burlona y se alejo de el quien después de unos segundos de entender sus palabras solo atino a maldecirlo y a desearle una tortura por llamarlo así.

* * *

Caminaba, intentaba concentrarse, uno de sus exámenes seria en poco tiempo y debía tener la mente en blanco, la pregunta era, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando la noche anterior su mejor amigo le había revelado un secreto de los mas asombrosos y difíciles de creer?, simple y sencillamente era algo imposible, nunca se imagino algo como aquello, lo sabia, era despistada y odiaba serlo, si tal vez fuera un poco mas consiente de su alrededor se habría dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Syaoran mucho antes. Se sentía… como decirlo… de lo peor en ese momento, ella nunca había querido lastimarlo y de seguro su respuesta o mas bien el haberse quedado callada y solo decir un "perdóname Syaoran" lo habría lastimado y mucho

-Pero, no puedo corresponderle, yo, lo quiero pero, solo como mi amigo- susurro a la nada mientras seguía caminando por los desolados pasillos de la universidad. –Además…- pensó nuevamente en _**el**_, desde hacia mucho tiempo se había ido, no tenia noticias de cómo se encontraba ni en que lugar del mundo residía actualmente, aprendió a vivir con su recuerdo, sintiendo la necesidad de verlo, solo que ahora ese sentir cada vez disminuía para dejar una tristeza inmensa, le prometió que regresaría, pero ¿Lo haría?

-Claro que lo hará, siempre cumplía con sus promesas pero…- regresaba al mismo problema, Syaoran, su mejor amigo, ¿Qué sentía en verdad por el?, ¿Solo lo quería como amigo?, era una confusión, no sabia lo que quería, no lo sabia ni tenia conciencia de que era lo que en esos momentos deseaba, quería a Syaoran, pero también le quería a _**el**_.

* * *

Una joven de 18 años caminaba también por los desolados pasillos de la universidad, leyendo un libro, sus hermosos ojos grises que ocultaba detrás de unas gafas leían cada página con atención, su cabello rojizo se movía al compas del viento, y su andar era cauteloso y calculado.

-Excavaciones…- susurro cerrando su libro y observando hacia un punto indefinido -¿Cuándo tendré oportunidad de asistir a una?- se cuestiono a si misma.

-¡Natsumi!- la joven de ojos grises se giro para ver a dos chicas que se acercaban a ella con una sonrisa.

-Te hemos estado buscando, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto la primera, de cabello negro corto y ojos miel.

-Lo siento Yoko, pero quería estudiar un rato, yo sola- se excuso, Natsumi Hideki, estudiante de la universidad, desde siempre había desarrollado una pasión especial por la arqueología, proveniente de una familia adinerada, es una joven sencilla y un poco atolondrada.

-Deberías avisarnos, o si no nos preocuparemos más- hablo otra joven de su misma edad, cabello rubio y ojos oscuros.

-Lo hare Mari, lo siento- ambas jóvenes solo sonrieron, Yoko Kira y Mari Okano eran las mejores amigas de Natsumi, ambas estudiaban en la misma carrera y desde que se habían conocido eran prácticamente inseparables.

-Deja de disculparte tanto, harás que me sienta culpable- bromeo la pelinegra.

-Lo…-

-No lo hagas- dijo Mari tapando la boca de Natsumi que solo asintió con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Ah, es cierto, el profesor Saito nos dijo que hay un libro en la biblioteca que debemos pedir, tenemos que darnos prisa o los demás se lo llevaran- informo Yoko

-Yo iré por el, ustedes mientras vallan a la cafetería-

-Pero Natsumi, nosotras podemos ir contigo- la joven de ojos grises solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza ante el ofrecimiento de Mari.

-No se preocupen yo lo hare, es solo cosa de unos cuantos minutos, díganme el nombre del libro y yo iré- ambas al ver que seria inútil convencer a la chica anotaron el nombre de dicho libro en una hoja de papel y se la entregaron a su amiga que al instante corrió hacia la biblioteca.

-Veamos, la letra I, donde esta- se preguntaba observando hacia los estantes repletos de libros -¡Ah!, ahí esta- su vista se enfoco en un estante, para ser más exactos en un libro bastante grueso, de color azul, la joven intento alcanzarlo pero el problema era su estatura. –No lo alcanzo- susurro, de inmediato se dirigió hacia una esquina donde tomo una pequeña silla, se acerco al mismo estante pero… -¡Donde esta!- grito sorprendida al no ver el libro, varias personas que intentaban leer cerca de ahí susurraron un "shh", Natsumi solo se sonrojo mientras que bajaba de la silla con sumo cuidado, pero como ya se había mencionado antes la chica era algo atolondrada y antes de poder tocar "tierra firme" su pie dio un "paso en falso" ocasionando que cayera.

Syaoran caminaba por la biblioteca leyendo el mismo libro que Natsumi buscaba, solo que el joven ambarino no se había fijado de cierta chica que se encontraba en el piso. Un "shh" por parte de las personas que ya estaban muy molestas debido a tanto ruido volvió a escucharse, Natsumi seguía en el piso pero no sola, ahora acompañada de Syaoran que había tropezado con ella.

-¡Ay, lo siento muchísimo yo no…!- una vez mas el "shh" se escucho, la joven Hideki tapo su boca con ambas manos. Syaoran se giro a verla en el instante recordando a su amiga, Sakura.

-No hay problema, creo que venia distraído también- dijo el ambarino intentado incorporarse nuevamente.

-En verdad lo siento, ¿No te lastimaste?- pregunto.

-No, estoy bien- Syaoran tomo su libro del piso y ayudo a la chica de ojos grises a incorporarse.

-¡Ese es…!- el mismo "shh" que ya era muy conocido volvió a oírse debido a que Natsumi había señalado el libro que Syaoran llevaba en sus manos. –Perdón, bueno, es que- tartamudeo.

-¿Necesitas este libro?- cuestiono Syaoran.

-S… Si, pero si tu lo necesitas creo que podría conseguir otro- la joven se sonrojo levemente al ver al castaño.

-No, yo solo lo leía, me interesa un poco la arqueología, pero si lo necesitas, toma- Natsumi tomo el libro de las manos del chico.

-Muchas gracias y siento mucho lo que paso- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-No hay problema- Syaoran camino hacia la salida de la biblioteca siendo observado por la chica de cabello rojizo.

-El era…-

Syaoran continuaba caminando, había algo en esa chica que le recordaba a Sakura, y algo que extrañamente se le hacia muy familiar, creía haberla visto antes, solo que no recordaba donde.

-De seguro es mi imaginación- susurro a la nada aun pensando en ella, en su amiga, en la persona que amaba, pero que nunca le correspondería…

_Continuara…_

--

**N/A:**

**¡Hola chicos y chicas!, he aquí otra mas de mis locuras que sale a flote XD, verdad que no paso mucho tiempo jeje, se que no he terminado con mi otra historia y que hace muchísimo tiempo que no la actualizo, de seguro se preguntaran ¿Por qué?, bueno la respuesta es falta de inspiración y de tiempo jaja, espero poder continuarla muy pronto y espero que mi cerebro de para mas antes de que mis maestros sigan explotándome U-U pero eso si no la voy a abandonar.**

**En fin, ahora si vamos con esta historia, ¿Qué les ha parecido?, buena, mala, regular, rara, de hecho no se la razón del titulo, solo, me gusto XD como muchos de ustedes ya saben yo siempre meto mis misterios (si no, no seria divertido, ay ya me parezco a Eriol XD), y esta no será la excepción, he comenzado por agregar unas cuantas preguntas, ¿Qué sucederá con Sakura y Syaoran?, ¿Quién es la persona a la que Sakura espera?, ¿De donde se conocen Natsumi y Syaoran?, bueno pues eso se ira revelando en los próximos capis que serán mucho mas largos que este.**

**No se preocupen por supuesto es un SxS les aseguro que no voy a dejarlos con otra persona, solo que aunque primero nuestro querido protagonista sufrirá un poco después las cosas se arreglaran para el, lo prometo, (pobre, a mi siempre me gusta hacerlo sufrir).**

**Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, lo que ustedes quieran, solo den clic al botoncito de aquí abajo, ¿Quieren que la continúe?, ustedes díganme y con muchísimo gusto lo hare n.n**

**Saludos a todos y si aun sigo viva después de mis exámenes, nos veremos en dos semanitas o menos jaja, cuídense mucho.**

**Star Nigth.**


	2. Conocidos

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

_**Dulce confusión**_

_**Capitulo 2: Conocidos**_

Amistad, ¿Qué es?, la respuesta para esta pregunta en muchas ocasiones es la misma, un sentimiento hacia otra persona que consideras una de las mas importantes en tu vida, a la que cuentas tus secretos, tus anhelos y por supuesto tus logros, sin embargo cuando la amistad se convierte en otro sentimiento, ¿Qué sucede?, podría ser que aquella amistad ya no vuelva a ser la misma o simplemente, se termine…

Cierto castaño era victima de su propio corazón, victima de sus sentimientos que para el deberían seguir siendo amistad y no amor, se maldecía interiormente por ser tan débil, eso nunca debió haber cambiado, la amistad tenia que perdurar hasta el final, pero no pudo hacerlo, no pudo controlarse a si mismo y ahora para el las cosas ya no tenían sentido. Caminaba aun por los desolados pasillos de la facultad de medicina, pensando en las palabras de Eriol Hiraguizawa, irse en definitiva parecía ser la mejor opción en ese momento, pero como el joven ingles ya lo había dicho eso era un acto muy cobarde, huir de ella y escapar de la realidad de las cosas no era siquiera una de las opciones que el utilizaría, entonces ¿Por qué pensaba en irse?

No tenia la certeza de lo que ocurriría, en tan solo unos minutos se encontraría con Tomoyo y con ella, ¿Qué le diría?, no podía salir corriendo como la noche anterior, ni tampoco ignorarla o hacer de cuenta que no existía, eso aparte de ser algo imposible para el, de seguro la pondría en una situación incomoda, se sentiría culpable y ella no tenia la culpa de no amarlo, no tenia la culpa de seguir esperando a que _**ese**_ regresara.

Odiaba mencionarlo, cada vez que Sakura hablaba de lo bien que había estado su relación en alguna ocasión y de lo "buen muchacho" que era, una rabia incontenible se apoderaba de el, no se explicaba, simplemente no podía hallar una razón del porque aun seguía esperándolo, la única respuesta era solo una, cosa que el desechaba al instante, ¿Por qué?, simple, por miedo a saber que su posible respuesta a dicha situación fuera única y exclusivamente la verdad, la sola idea de creerlo lo atemorizaba. Era irónico, el Syaoran Li caracterizado por no temerle a nada, en verdad si tenia algo a que temerle, a los sentimientos de su amiga.

-Hola Syaoran- saludaron de pronto, el al levantar la vista observo a Tomoyo que se encontraba frente a el.

-Ah, hola Tomoyo- la amatista solo mostro un gesto de preocupación ante la respuesta.

-¿Qué sucedió ayer?, cuando regrese tu no estabas y Sakura se veía muy triste- la joven sabia perfectamente lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero no de la boca de sus amigos.

-Solo, le dije mis sentimientos- contesto recordándolo todo y sintiendo como a cada memoria su corazón volvía a sentir el mismo dolor agudo y punzante.

-¿Qué te contesto?- no hubo respuesta, el joven estudiante agacho la cabeza con dolor, intentando que no le afectara, que su corazón no sintiera, pero era inútil.

-Ella no me quiere… no de la misma manera- Tomoyo solo lo observo con mayor preocupación. –Yo lo sabía desde un principio, pero no lo quise entender, nunca me correspondería, lo que debí hacer desde que lo supe fue olvidarme de esto-

-No podías, Syaoran se que es muy doloroso para ti y Sakura debe pasar por algo similar, pero…-

-Tu y yo lo sabemos Tomoyo, ella lo esperara, siempre, el tiempo que tarde, y yo no puedo luchar contra ello- le interrumpió.

-Si la amas deberías luchar por su amor-

-Lo mismo me dijo Hiraguizawa, pero…- fue entonces que se percato de un detalle -¿Qué no se supone que tu ya sabias lo que paso anoche?, según Hiraguizawa se lo dijiste-

-Si, lo sabia, pensé que nunca te darías cuenta, es solo que quería escucharlo de tu boca-

-Ah- fue su única respuesta, Tomoyo solo lo miro.

-Pero, entonces ¿Qué es lo que harás?- no tenia la respuesta, estaba confundido por todos los sucesos de la noche anterior, por un lado quería irse, intentar olvidarla, pero eso era algo, como ya se había mencionado, cobarde. Por otro lado, estaba la opción de quedarse, sufrir, ver como el si tal vez volviera fuera feliz a su lado, olvidarse, morir… genial, ahora ya actuaba como un joven con mentalidad suicida.

-Tal vez, debería regresar a Hong Kong- la joven Daidouji abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendida, no, no permitiría eso, sabia, tenia el presentimiento de que entre sus amigos aun podía haber algo, aun tenia esperanzas y les ayudaría a encontrar la felicidad, costase lo que costase.

-Pero, no crees que es algo apresurado- Syaoran la observo confundido –Me refiero a tu carrera, la universidad de Japón es una de las mejores opciones para estudiar, y si regresas tal vez… bueno tu sabes, se podría molestar- un pretexto algo tonto, pero Syaoran era despistado, igual que Sakura, solo quería que le creyera, y lo pensara. El plan de Tomoyo en cierta parte estaba funcionando, el ambarino se debatía interiormente en la mejor decisión, su amiga tenia razón, ella, es decir, su madre, Ieran Li, una mujer de negocios, muy hermosa, pero por lo general con un carácter frio, se molestaría si el regresara así como así, después de todo esa era una de las razones por las que el había ido a Japón, para estudiar la carrera que lo apasionaba.

-Creo que, es cierto- la amatista se limito a aplaudirse interiormente –Me quedare a terminar la carrera y después, me iré- estaba decidido, Tomoyo sabia que ya nada, ni siquiera sus excusas lo detendrían, pero eso le daba el suficiente tiempo para ayudarle, a el y a su amiga.

-Es tu decisión, yo no te detendré, es solo que deberías pensar, si amas a Sakura deberías luchar por ella- Syaoran asintió débilmente, ¿Intentarlo o no intentarlo?, en definitiva, necesitaba pensar.

-No te preocupes-

-¿Iras con nosotras a la cafetería?- el castaño negó, para pensar tendría que estar un momento a solas, el y su mente, Tomoyo pareció comprender y segundos después se despidió de su joven amigo, que se encamino de nueva cuenta al interior de la universidad.

* * *

-¡Conoces a Li!- fue el estruendoso ruido por parte de Yoko Kira, Natsumi solo agacho la cabeza en señal de aprobación y vergüenza. -¡No puedo creerlo, como fue, de donde, desde cuando!, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada Natsumi?, que desconside…-

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, en Hong Kong desde entonces no lo he visto- dijo interrumpiendo el casi monologo de la chica que ahora estaba boquiabierta de la impresión.

-Tu y Li se conocieron antes en… ¡Oh Dios mío, Natsumi eso es algo… algo… algo… asombroso!- los demás estudiantes que caminaban por los alrededores observaban a la chica con gotitas en sus cabezas, diciéndose interiormente "esta chica esta mal de sus facultades mentales"

-Pero, desde hace mucho que no lo veo, no creo que me recuerde-

-No lo entiendo, como es posible que lo conozcas desde hace tanto, nunca lo habías mencionado-

-Eso es porque no lo recordaba- Yoko se fue de espaldas.

-¡No recordarlo!, Syaoran Li, es uno de los mas populares, es del gusto de muchas chicas, en definitiva la persona que el elija como su novia es bastante afortunada- desde otro punto Sakura estornudo, fuertemente.

-Yoko, estas malinterpretando las…-

-¡Por favor Natsumi!- grito nuevamente interrumpiendo a la oji-celeste –No me dirás que Li no te gusta ni un poco- la joven heredera de los Hideki se sonrojo levemente.

-No… yo…- balbuceo, Yoko solo suspiro.

-Calma, ya, luego me contaras la historia, pero piénsalo, es una gran oportunidad, tu y Li, valla, ya quisiera ser tu- la chica pelinegra rio y se alejo de su amiga que solo agacho la cabeza avergonzada, no era que Syaoran fuera un chico feo, al contrario era muy atractivo, había cambiado durante todo ese tiempo, pero tal vez y el no la recordaba. Suspiro caminando hacia la biblioteca, ese era uno de los lugares donde más le gustaba estar, nadie la molestaba y podía hacer una de las cosas que mas le agradaban, leer. Tal vez y era por esa razón que la mayor parte de la veces era molestada por sus compañeros de clase, y había que admitirlo, ningún joven había posado sus ojos en ella, la razón, su apariencia física.

Natsumi se convirtió con el tiempo en una chica bonita, el problema era que su ropa ocultaba toda su belleza, por lo general siempre se vestía con prendas muy holgadas, y en su rostro estaban esos lentes que no permitían que sus ojos resaltaran. En un principio había sido el centro de burlas de todas las chicas de la Universidad, pero desde que había conocido a Yoko y Mari, las cosas habían cambiado levemente, claro que sus amigas le habían hecho diferentes propuestas acerca de cambiar de apariencia, pero ella no lo haría, a menos que fuera muy necesario…

Pronto llego a su destino, como siempre se podía escuchar un silencio casi total, solo las pisadas y alguno que otro suspiro por parte de las personas podían escucharse, se encamino hacia uno de los cubículos, el mas apartado, ahí podría pensar cómodamente, podía leer, todo sin que nadie la…

-¡Ay, lo siento pensé que estaba libre, yo...!- el ya conocido "shh" se escucho.

-Ah, eres tu- respondió Syaoran quitándose las manos de los oídos, ese grito casi lo dejaba sordo.

-Perdón, yo, bueno- la joven Hideki no sabia que decir, Syaoran solo rolo los ojos. Había llegado ahí desde hacia poco mas de cinco minutos, todo estaba en completa paz de no ser por la chica gritona que ahora estaba frente a el con la cara muy roja y jugando con sus manos.

-Creo que me iré, tu llegaste primero- Natsumi hizo ademan de retirarse, el castaño volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación de que la había visto antes, era hora de preguntar.

-Oye, espera un momento- la oji-celeste se giro un poco. -¿Te conozco?-

-¿Ah?- la pregunta le había desconcertado, eso quería decir que… ¿La reconocía?

-Que si te conozco, siento que ya te he visto antes- repitió un tanto desesperado.

-Ah, bueno, pues, mi nombre es Natsumi Hideki, tal vez me recuerdes- Syaoran proceso la información, Natsumi, Hideki, Hideki, apellido familiar, niña rara, su prima, Hong Kong. ¡Ya recordaba!

_**Flash Back**_

_Era un día soleado, la ciudad de Hong Kong como siempre se encontraba llena de gente muy ocupada, personas que se ganaban la vida trabajando arduamente. En cierta mansión un poco alejada de todo el ajetreo del centro, una niña de unos 9 años, cabello negro largo y hermosos ojos de color rubí, corría por todo el lugar en busca de algo._

_-¡Syaoran, donde estas!, no puedes escaparte- grito continuando con su búsqueda, un pequeño de la edad de 10 años, cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar se ocultaba tras una puerta oculta, odiaba los días de visita, sobretodo si eran "ellos"_

_-¡Syaoran!- volvió a escuchar el mismo grito -¡Esta bien, si no quieres venir, me iré!- la niña camino con resignación hacia la salida, Syaoran solo suspiro y segundos después salió de su escondite, procurando ser muy cauteloso. Sin embargo un par de pequeños ojos le observaban con malicia, y sin esperárselo fue, atacado._

_-¡Aja, con que aquí estabas!- grito saltando sobre el castaño._

_-¡Bájate Meiling!- la pequeña siguió en su misma posición sin siquiera inmutarse por los gritos de su primo._

_-¡Vamos Syaoran tu prometiste que jugarías con nosotras hoy!- _

_-¡Ya te dije que no!- Li Meiling de inmediato agacho la cabeza y se levanto de un salto._

_-¿No vas a hacerlo?- Syaoran negó lentamente mientras se reincorporaba._

_-¡Ah, Syaoran es muy malo conmigo!- la niña de cabellos negros comenzó a llorar fuertemente, el ambarino solo se giro cubriendo sus oídos con ambas manos mientras que mostraba una cara de absoluta culpabilidad._

_-Meiling ya basta, no llores- sin embargo la pequeña continuo. -¡Esta bien Meiling jugare contigo, deja de llorar!- la pequeña Li termino con su sesión de llanto y al instante abrazo a su primo muy contenta._

_-¡Muchas gracias Syaoran!- el pequeño solo suspiro._

_-¡Meiling, Syaoran, ya llegaron, será mejor que vengan conmigo!- grito una chica de cabellos castaños, que en ese instante tomo de las manos a ambos niños._

_Los tres llegaron a el vestíbulo donde ya se encontraban las esperadas visitas, una dama muy hermosa, de cabello negro, ojos oscuros y piel blanca como la nieve, estaba frente a un señor de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules, a su lado una pequeña niña de 9 años, de cabello corto igualmente rojizo y ojos celeste le acompañaba, su cara mostraba unos cuantos rastros de lagrimas y su mejilla derecha estaba muy roja._

_-Ah, veo que ya están aquí- hablo la dama de cabello negro._

_-Buenas tardes señor Hideki- dijeron ambos primos y la joven al unisonó._

_-Muy buenas tardes- la contestación al saludo fue completamente fría y sin sentimientos, cosa que no les sorprendió, Ryouma Hideki era un hombre de negocios, calculador, frio y avaro._

_-Estaremos en el estudio, Xiao Lang, Meiling, atiendan a la señorita Hideki- los primos asintieron ante la orden de Ieran Li que se retiro junto con el hombre y la joven, una vez desaparecieron tras la puerta Meiling se acerco a la niña para abrazarla._

_-¡Natsumi, que bueno que viniste hace mucho que…!, ¿Qué sucede?- Meiling se separo un poco de ella al ver como lloraba silenciosamente. –Natsumi, no me digas que ese anciano volvió a pegarte, eso no es justo- exclamo muy molesta, Syaoran que había estado viendo hacia un punto indefinido y con los brazos cruzados, se volteo a verlas._

_-No, no, y… yo me… merecía, q… que me… pegara- tartamudeo._

_-Eso es muy injusto, ese señor te pega cada que quiere-_

_-Es… mi… padre-_

_-Si, pero eso no le da derecho, ¡Ay como lo detesto!-_

_-Meiling, no vas a poder resolver nada si sigues gritando- intervino el ambarino. –Tu…- esta vez se dirigió a Natsumi que solo lo vio. –Tienes que ser fuerte y no llorar, con hacer eso no solucionaras nada, intentaremos hacer algo- la oji-celeste sonrió levemente._

_-Gra… gracias-_

_-Bueno, por ahora olvídate de que esto paso, y mejor vamos a jugar si, mi primo prometió que jugaríamos nuestro juego- Meiling mostro una sonrisa maquiavélica._

_-Ah… si… Li- _

_-Natsumi ya te dije que no me digas Li, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, igual a mi primo, ¿Verdad que si? Syaoran- el castaño asintió levemente asustado por la expresión de su prima._

_-Ah, yo-_

_-Vamos Natsumi dilo, Syaoran, Meiling, es muy fácil- _

_-Me… Meiling- la niña de cabello negro sonrió por la timidez de su amiga._

_-Te falta un nombre-_

_-S… Sya… Syaoran- tartamudeo un poco sonrojada, Meiling solo rio y Syaoran mostro confusión, esa niña era muy extraña._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

-¡Eres tu!- nuevamente un "shh" se escucho. –Ya te recuerdo, eres Natsumi Hideki, la hija de Ryouma, el socio de mi madre- dijo esta vez en un tono mas bajo, Natsumi asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola, hace mucho que no nos vemos-

-Si, hace mucho- Syaoran suspiro pasando una mano por sus desordenados cabellos castaños.

-¿Cómo esta Meiling?- pregunto de pronto

-No lo se, desde hace mucho tiempo que no voy a Hong Kong, hace 5 años deje de verla-

-Ya entiendo, fue desde que paso… eso… verdad- el joven Li asintió con pesar. –Em, Disculpa si soy entrometida, pero… ¿Por qué no volviste?, eso se termino ya-

-Me sentía mejor aquí, al lado de…- Syaoran callo, Natsumi solo lo vio con semblante confundido, el sabia mejor que nadie en el mundo el porque se había quedado, había una razón, una muy fuerte razón por la que aun no regresaba a su país natal.

-De una chica, ¿Verdad?- dijo Natsumi, Syaoran volteo a verla levemente sorprendido. –Debe ser cierto entonces-

-¿Cierto?- pregunto consternado.

-Bueno, mis compañeros de clase te han visto con una chica muy bonita, creo que de ojos verdes, dicen que te gusta- el ambarino se sonrojo un poco por la declaración, valla que la gente podía ser muy "comunicativa" en ocasiones.

-Si pero, yo no le gusto a ella- susurro a manera de que la oji-celeste no escuchara pero su plan no funciono.

-Ah, ya veo, así que ese es el motivo- Syaoran se giro a verla con la cara muy roja de la vergüenza.

-No… yo… solo… es que…- Natsumi rio un poco.

-Y, ¿Cómo sabes que no le gustas?-

-Porque me lo dijo- contesto recordando una vez más ese suceso que, lo mas seguro era, no podría borrar de su vida.

-Mmm, bueno, yo no tengo mucha experiencia en estas cosas pero… pienso que deberías tratar de conquistarla-

-¿Ah?-

-Si, tu sabes intentar… bueno… ganarte su corazón… no te des por vencido, si lo haces entonces no eres el mismo… Syaoran que conocí- el castaño solo sonrió levemente.

-Ya una amiga mía me había dicho algo parecido, y creo que lo hare, estaba pensando en eso cuando llegaste y me interrumpiste con tus gritos-Natsumi se sonrojo levemente. Ambos caminaron hacia la salida de la biblioteca, pensando aun en como empezar el plan de "conquista" y ponerlo en práctica.

* * *

Sakura y Tomoyo caminaban hacia la cafetería, la castaña un poco preocupada y levemente nerviosa, se encontraría muy pronto con su amigo, pero se debatía en saber ¿Qué haría?, ¿Cómo lo vería a la cara?, ¿Cómo lo saludaría?

-Sakura, Sakura, ¡Sakura!- la oji-verde vio a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?-

-Es lo que yo me pregunto, no te preocupes, ya veras que todo va a salir bien-

-No lo creo Tomoyo, lo lastime, estoy segura, no me gusta verlo así, y menos me gusta hacerlo sufrir, lo quiero mucho pero, yo- la amatista sonrió.

-Ya lo se Sakura, por ahora, creo que también deberías aclarar un poco tus sentimientos, después de todo, el no ha regresado y tal vez…-

-¡El va a regresar, me lo prometió, así que no vuelvas a decirlo!- la joven Daidouji fue interrumpida por el grito de Sakura, que la dejo muda del asombro.

-Yo, perdóname Sakura, no pensé que fuera a molestarte tanto- la menor de los Kinomoto, reacciono entonces.

-No Tomoyo, perdóname a mi por gritarte, es solo que, creo que el volverá, me prometió que lo haría-

-Solo piénsalo si- Tomoyo abrazo a su mejor amiga, esperando que pensara, que en el interior de la joven de ojos jade naciera la idea de intentar algo nuevo con su amigo Syaoran, ellos dos se merecían ser felices, y en ella estaba ese presentimiento, de que ambos se querían mutuamente, solo que Sakura era algo despistada para saberlo inmediatamente.

-¿Syaoran?- Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver como el ambarino caminaba por el jardín de la universidad, con una chica, Tomoyo se giro hacia donde su amiga veía. -¿Quién será ella?-

-No lo se, debe ser su amiga- Sakura frunció el seño levemente al ver como la chica reía por los gestos del castaño. Tomoyo, sonrió un poco.

-¿Por qué no vamos a investigar?- propuso.

-No, déjalo Tomoyo, se ven muy felices-

-¿Qué acaso no quieres saber quien es ella?- la joven Kinomoto solo los observo por un momento y luego asintió caminando hacia el jardín muy apresurada. Su prima y mejor amiga la seguía con una sonrisita picara.

-Es una buena idea- decía Natsumi

-¿Dónde fue que dejaste de ser tan rara para volverte aun mas?- pregunto Syaoran.

-¡Oye no soy rara, tu eres el raro!-

-¡Yo, porque!-

-Porque no quieres hacer lo que te digo y que sabes es, lo mejor-

-Ya, ya, claro- Syaoran movió su mano de arriba abajo.

-Hola Syaoran- saludo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, el joven Li se giro a verlas sonrojándose un poco por ver ahí a su mejor amiga.

-Hola Tomoyo… Sakura- la oji-verde al escuchar su nombre agacho su cabeza ligeramente apenada.

-Hola Syaoran- Natsumi observaba la situación comprendiendo un poco la identidad de ambas chicas.

-Oh, sentimos mucho nuestra descortesía, yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji y ella es mi prima Sakura Kinomoto, somos amigas de Syaoran- se presento la amatista con una sonrisa.

-Am… Yo soy Natsumi Hideki, mucho gusto, soy… eh…-

-Es una amiga de la infancia- intervino Syaoran sorprendiendo a las tres jóvenes.

-Ah ya veo, pues mucho gusto, señorita Hideki- dijo Tomoyo.

-Si gustan, pueden llamarme por mi nombre, son pocas personas que me llaman por mi apellido- contesto la chica de cabello rojizo.

-Como digas Natsumi, a mi puedes llamarme Tomoyo- Sakura solo se mantuvo en silencio, esa chica de alguna manera no le agradaba, no sabia porque.

-Yo, lo siento mucho, me tengo que ir, permiso- Sakura salió corriendo al interior del edificio dejando sorprendidos a Syaoran y a Tomoyo, Natsumi se mantuvo observándola.

La joven castaña corría con desesperación, hacia algún lugar donde no pudieran encontrarla, ¿Por qué se sentía así?, ¿Por qué de pronto sentía un enorme enojo al verlo con alguien mas?, ¿Serian, celos?, movió su cabeza negativamente, Syaoran era su amigo, solo su amigo, y así se mantendrían las cosas, ella amaba a otra persona, a la persona que seguía esperando y lo haría el tiempo que tardase.

* * *

Natsumi entro hacia su casa, agotada, ese día si había sido lleno de sorpresas, y de planes, Tomoyo y ella habían acordado ayudar a Syaoran para que pudiera conquistar a Sakura, ahora lo único que quedaba era esperar un poco si su plan llegaba a funcionar.

-Natsumi, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?- le hablo un hombre de cabello cano y ojos azules con voz autoritaria y carente de sentimiento alguno.

-Ah, yo, lo siento padre, me quede en la Universidad hasta tarde- el hombre se acerco a ella y le propino una fuerte bofetada, tirándola al piso.

-¡Eres una mentirosa!, de seguro anduviste de ramera por las calles, igual que tu madre-

-No es cierto padre te estoy diciendo la verdad- Natsumi lo vio con ojos lagrimosos mientras que de su labio salía un leve hilo de sangre. Ryouma Hideki se dio vuelta y entro a su estudio dando un portazo, Natsumi tomo sus cosas del piso y corrió al interior de su habitación, dejándose caer una vez cerro la puerta.

-¿Por qué te fuiste mamá porque?- la joven siguió llorando en silencio, no entendía el porque su padre siempre buscaba una excusa para pegarle.

-No debo llorar, debo ser fuerte- se dijo así misma recordando las palabras de Syaoran, se encamino a la puerta del baño y entro, viéndose al espejo, limpio la herida haciendo unas cuantas muecas por el dolor, pero aun así se notaba una pequeña cortadita, de una caja saco un pequeño estuche de maquillaje, mismo que aplico sobre la herida con sumo cuidado, al finalizar, esta ya no se notaba tanto.

-Ya esta- volvió a guardar el estuche, se cambio de ropa, viéndose al espejo, sus brazos y piernas tenían varios moretones, por suerte con la ropa que usaba estos no se notaban, minutos después se metió a la cama, pero las mismas ganas de llorar la inundaron y sin poder soportar mas dejo que las lagrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas, ahora todo estaba bien claro, su padre no la quería, pero cuanto deseaba que por un momento, por un solo momento, lo hiciera, deseo por un momento, que el la hubiera defendido.

* * *

Syaoran estaba en su departamento, igualmente pensando, ¿Qué había sido lo que le sucedió a Sakura?, ella normalmente no se habría comportado así, la forma en la que había salido corriendo le decía que tal vez el era el causante, nunca debió haber confesado lo que sentía por ella, las cosas hubieran estado bien de no haber sido por su confesión, seguirían siendo amigos como siempre, ¿No?

-Eso debí hacer, quedarme callado- ahora las cosas se habían puesto difíciles, sobretodo por los planes de Tomoyo y Natsumi, ellas le habían propuesto ayudarle para ganarse poco a poco el corazón de la joven castaña, pero ¿Estaría bien hacerlo? Ella había tomado una decisión con respecto a la situación, le había dicho que lo esperaría, ¿Seria capaz el de borrar su recuerdo del corazón de Sakura?

Se dejo caer sobre su cama, no sabia que hacer, no sabia ya que pensar, por un lado quería luchar por ella, ganarse su cariño, su amor, pero por otro lado pensaba en si lo lograría, en si podría hacer que ella se olvidara de el, no lo sabia, necesitaba pensar, aclarar bien lo que haría y mas importante aun, tomar una decisión, que fuera definitiva, sabia que una vez tomada, ya no habría vuelta atrás, las cosas estarían hechas y la rueda del destino, comenzaría a girar para el.

Continuara…

--

**N/A**

**Hola, chicos y chicas, ¿Cómo están?, yo espero que bien, disculpen mucho la demora pero como ya les había dicho he tenido una semana de exámenes muy agitada, pero la buena noticia es que ya termine con esos asuntos y ahora estoy libre, y a punto de disfrutar de unas largas y merecidas vacaciones, pero en fin ese es otro tema.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capi?, esta vez no hablamos mucho de Sakura, creo que el capitulo se centro mas en la relación que tiene Natsumi con Syaoran, que por cierto se acaba de revelar un interrogante pero otro nuevo aparece, ustedes que suponen ¿Qué fue ese suceso del que hablan Natsumi y Syaoran?, jeje pues eso se descubrirá mucho mas adelante.**

**Con respecto a sus reviews, veo que ya tienen preguntas he XD bueno pues con respecto a la persona que Sakura espera, mmm pues eso se revelara también en unos cuantos capítulos mas adelante, aunque creo que podrán sacar conclusiones a partir del capi que sigue, y en cuanto a las actualizaciones, espero que con las vacaciones próximas me de tiempo de actualizar cada semana o cada dos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, en especial a: **_**gabyhyatt, amatista1986, Katy Kate, Kamille – newtype, kept, Dina, NithaF, lfanycka, hoshiharu, HaRuNo-SaMy, Kendrix astrix y Anais-Lovely-Angel**_

**Gracias una vez mas y si me falto alguien, avísenme para golpearme a mi misma jaja n.n**

**Bueno pues espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado, y en cuanto a los reviews finales de "Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado" espero responderlos en esta semanita, en mi profile estarán las contestaciones a todos y cada uno de sus reviews muchas gracias.**

**¿Quieren escenas de Saku y Syao juntos?, jeje, ustedes que opinan, ya saben, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte XD lo que ustedes quieran ya saben, den clic al botoncito de aquí abajo.**

**Saludos y nos vemos en dos semanitas o menos.**

**Star Nigth.**


	3. Bajo la lluvia

Nota: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

_**Dulce Confusión**_

_**Capitulo 3: Bajo la lluvia.**_

Celos, una palabra muy compleja y a la vez confusa, algunos dicen que es el temor, el miedo a perder algo que se cree una persona puede tener o poseer, otros que son señal de desconfianza en una relación, muchos mas, dicen no ser celosos pero en realidad lo son y no se lo imaginan como tal.

En el caso de Sakura Kinomoto, estudiante de periodismo, chica atolondrada, optimista, alegre, en fin muchos adjetivos mas, los celos acababan de hacerse presentes, minutos antes cuando había visto a su mejor amigo de la infancia y casi de toda la vida, riendo y hablando muy animado con otra chica, con la que por cierto, se comporto de una manera poco educada. Ahora se encontraba camino a su casa, ni siquiera se había despedido correctamente de Tomoyo, pero ese sentimiento de extraño… enojo se hizo presente y debía aclarar muy bien lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

-No, no son celos, además, yo lo sigo esperando, yo lo quiero a el- la chica castaña se empeñaba en convencerse a si misma que aquello no eran celos, sino simple sorpresa por ver a su mejor amigo con otra chica, por lo general el siempre estaba con su prima y con ella, así que era muy extraño, si eso era.

-Y si son celos, pues, son celos de amiga, es todo- sonrió para si intentando borrar el recuerdo, pero le era inevitable, esa extraña sensación la volvía a inundar una y otra vez.

Finalmente llego frente a la entrada de una casa de color amarillo, adornada por un hermoso jardín lleno de flores, no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, de tamaño, se podría decir que regular. Entro procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, se quito los zapatos y camino por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, recorrió el lugar con la mirada, nada. Camino un poco mas hasta llegar a la cocina, nuevamente inspecciono el lugar, nada, suspiro aliviada, se dio vuelta y fue entonces que se encontró con una "gran" sorpresa.

-¿Qué se supone que haces monstruo?- pregunto un joven de 25 años, cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

-To… Touya, pensé que no estabas en casa- respondió.

-Estaba en mi habitación, descansando, pero tus pisadas de monstruo me despertaron- Sakura cambio su semblante a uno mucho mas molesto y al instante soltó una fuerte patada al pie de su hermano mayor que se retorció del dolor.

-¡Ya te dije que no soy un monstruo Touya!- luego de eso un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, ambos hermanos enfocaron su vista hacia la cocina.

-Esto se siente extraño cuando él no esta- hablo la oji-verde luego de un rato.

-Si, pero ellos deben estar juntos- Touya camino hacia la cocina –Por cierto, mañana te tocan los deberes de la casa, así que vete preparando, quiero todo listo para cuando regrese, entendiste, monstruo- la menor de los Kinomoto se encogió de brazos.

-Si hermano- dijo entre dientes y subió corriendo a su habitación, Touya dejo aun lado su sonrisa para mostrar un gesto de preocupación y enojo.

-Me pregunto cuanto mas seguirá esperando a ese chiquillo-

Sakura entro a su habitación y se dejo caer sobre la mullida cama, su hermano a veces resultaba ser muy insoportable, suspiro viendo al techo, aun le resultaba difícil saber que era lo que sentía, pero de una cosa si estaba segura… Se levanto de su cama y camino hacia su mesita de noche, en ella se encontraba un marco de cristal fino, muy hermoso, en el una fotografía de dos personas.

-Te extraño mucho, vuelve pronto por favor- susurro con algo de melancolía en su voz.

-¡Monstruo la cena esta lista!- ante el grito Sakura volvió a mostrar un gesto de enojo, dejo el marco sobre la mesita y salió de la habitación planeando una tortura para su hermano

* * *

Universidad de Tokio 10:00 a.m.

La mañana era hermosa, la brisa fresca de otoño inundaba los sentidos de los alumnos universitarios, Syaoran caminaba nuevamente y como todas las mañanas por los desolados pasillos de la facultad de medicina, pensando aun en el plan de conquista que tenían en mente Tomoyo y Natsumi, no sabia con exactitud lo que planeaban pero ya sabia que algo se aproximaba y quería averiguarlo, entre mas pronto lo supiera mejor seria para el, y mas preparado estaría.

-Debería investigar-

-Si deberías- una segunda voz lo alerto de la presencia de alguien mas, al girarse se encontró con el rostro amable y sereno de un joven ingles muy atractivo.

-¿Tu que quieres?- pregunto el castaño ambarino en tono hostil.

-Nada, pero concuerdo con tu amiga y con Tomoyo, deberías conquistar a Sakura-

-¿Cómo sabes?, ¡Que tienes ojos en la espalda!- Eriol Hiraguizawa sonrió como siempre enigmáticamente.

-No tengo ojos en la espalda pero tengo mis contactos- Syaoran rolo los ojos y comenzó a caminar.

-Oye, quiero ayudarte, no entiendo porque me tratas tan mal- el oji-azul puso una mano en su corazón fingiendo dolor.

-Porque eres detestable- Eriol rio un poco y se alejo de su "mejor amigo" Syaoran, que solo seguía pensando en las posibilidades que tenia de conquistar a su amiga. Pronto llego a los jardines de la Universidad, aun no se quitaba la idea de la mente, ¿Lo lograría?, últimamente las cosas no estaban bien, su relación con Sakura se distorsionaba cada vez mas, ya no pasaban tiempo juntos cuando antes eran prácticamente inseparables, seguía pensando en que lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse callado.

-Yo digo que no es buena idea-

-Ni yo- el joven ambarino dio un salto de la impresión, lo cual causo la risa de Tomoyo y de Natsumi que se encontraban detrás de el.

-¿Qué hable en voz alta?-

-No, pero sabemos lo que piensas- respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-Ya se parecen al desquiciado de Hiraguizawa-

-No es ningún desquiciado Syaoran, al contrario el es muy…- Tomoyo callo al ver como Natsumi y Syaoran la veían con una sonrisa muy extraña.

-Tomoyo no me digas que…- la joven Daidouji se sonrojo un poco adivinando a lo que su amigo se aproximaba

-No, yo, no lo dije con esa intención, me refiero a que el solo quiere ayudar a la gente es todo- ambos amigos de la infancia la vieron aun no creyéndose la excusa de la chica amatista.

-Pero, no estamos aquí para hablar de Eriol, sino de nuestro plan para que conquistes a Sakura- dijo cambiando abruptamente de tema.

-No habrá ningún plan Tomoyo, no funcionara-

-¿Cómo lo sabes Syaoran?-

-Ella ya tomo una decisión-

-Que optimista eres- Natsumi hizo notar algo de sarcasmo en su voz, Tomoyo solo rio y el ambarino frunció el seño.

-Si, pero por lo menos no soy tan raro como tu- la oji-celeste se cruzo de brazos.

-No soy rara, tú eres el raro-

-¡Yo!, ¿Quién es la que siempre se tropieza cuando camina?- Natsumi se acerco a el con la cara levemente roja.

-Si, pero yo no me doy por vencida tan fácil, pesimista-

-Rara- contraataco el.

-Pesimista-

-Rara-

-Eh, chicos- la amatista solo sonreía nerviosa y con una gotita en la cabeza al ver la pelea verbal entre ambos jóvenes, que aun no se percataban de un detalle, y lo mas probable era que si continuaban retrocediendo tendrían un accidente.

-Pesimista-

-Rara-

-¡Chicos tengan cuidado con la…!- un "splash" se escucho seguido de muchas gotas de agua caer por doquier, los alumnos de la universidad pasaban y se reían de ambos jóvenes que por su descuido habían retrocedido mas de la cuenta, cayendo dentro de la gran fuente que adornaba el jardín de la prestigiosa escuela. Tomoyo comenzó a reír por la escena, Natsumi y Syaoran estaban por completo empapados, la chica tenía sus lentes a mitad de su cara y el joven castaño mostraba enojo por las burlas de los demás.

Sakura que veía todo desde un ángulo diferente solo frunció el seño y continuo con su camino, después de todo no interrumpiría con la felicidad de Syaoran, por lo que había notado, el estaba mucho mas contento al lado de esa tal Natsumi Hideki que por cierto aun no la terminaba de convencer, movió la cabeza negativamente, ¿De que debería convencerla?

-Es Sakura- susurro Tomoyo.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto el ambarino volteando a todas direcciones.

-Enseguida regreso, lo mejor será que salgan de ahí o se resfriaran- ambos solo asintieron, la amatista corrió por los pasillos hasta que finalmente alcanzo a su amiga y la tomo por los hombros.

-Sakura, por fin te alcanzo- la chica Kinomoto se giro para quedar frente a su prima.

-Hola Tomoyo- saludo como de costumbre, aunque haciendo notar algo de molestia en su voz cosa que no paso desapercibida para la joven diseñadora.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

-No, para nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es solo que te noto algo molesta- ella no respondió – ¿Viste el accidente que tuvo Syaoran?-

-Si, pero, creo que puede resolverlo solo- Tomoyo se extraño un poco por la respuesta, de inmediato una gran idea cruzo por su cabeza, era hora de poner el plan conquista en marcha.

-Oye Sakura, he pensado mucho últimamente y creo que tal vez deberíamos salir el fin de semana, tu sabes como solíamos hacerlo antes, podríamos ir tu, Eriol, Syaoran y yo- la castaña pensó por un momento la idea, tenia razón, últimamente la convivencia entre los tres estaba muy tensa, en especial la de ella con su mejor amigo, después de aquella noche en el templo no habían tenido tiempo de hablar ni de aclarar las cosas.

-Si, es buena idea- respondió luego de unos minutos, la amatista sonrió.

-Entonces le diré a Syaoran y a Eriol, aunque también me gustaría invitar a Natsumi-

-¿Qué?- hablo la castaña con sorpresa.

-Si, es muy buena chica y seguro Syaoran querrá invitarla también, es su amiga después de todo- Sakura entreabrió la boca, no le agradaba la idea, estaba mejor si solo eran ella, Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo, ¿Por qué de pronto esa chica no le simpatizaba?, ni siquiera la conocía para juzgarla, entonces ¿Por qué esa reacción en ella?, ¿Por qué ese enojo?

-Sakura, ¿Pasa algo?- la menor de los Kinomoto negó con la cabeza. –Entonces, ¿Qué dices?- Tomoyo rogaba porque Sakura aceptara, si lo hacia entonces podrían empezar con el plan, y si sus suposiciones eran acertadas, todo estaría muy bien, las cosas podría ser cambiaran un poco. Sakura mientras tanto se debatía interiormente, por un lado quería ir, pasar tiempo con sus amigos pero por el otro… se encontraba Natsumi, caminando al lado de su amigo y… ¿En que estaba pensando?, claro que iría, no se sentiría molesta, después de todo Syaoran era su amigo tenia todo el derecho de ser muy feliz y repararía el daño que le había hecho, de alguna manera.

-Si Tomoyo, iré con ustedes este fin de semana- hablo quitando de inmediato el enojo y cambiándolo por algo de felicidad, la amatista sonrió, ahora solo necesitaba de la ayuda de Natsumi.

* * *

Mansión Daidouji 3:30 p.m.

-¡Que yo que!- un estruendoso grito se escucho por todo el lugar, Tomoyo sonrió por la actitud de la joven Hideki que al recibir tan grande noticia de lo que debía hacer para que el plan conquista funcionara se quedo mas que sorprendida.

-Solo será por ese día, además ¿Tú también quieres ayudar a Syaoran no?-

-Si, pero…-

-Entonces no tendrás problema-

-¿Pero como sabes que Kinomoto en verdad esta celosa de… de… eso?- la amatista esbozo nuevamente una sonrisa.

-Me di cuenta, no ha sido mi prima ni mi amiga de años por nada- hizo una pausa –Además, si hacemos esto creo que funcionara correctamente-

-Pe… pero, yo no soy para nada bonita, ninguna chica estaría celosa de mi- Tomoyo la observo por un momento, se levanto de su lugar y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación, Natsumi estaba muy sorprendida y en parte confusa por la actitud de la pelinegra, que minutos después llego con algo en sus manos.

-Si quieres saber mi opinión, tu no eres fea, al contrario se nota que eres bonita solo que lo ocultas detrás de tu ropa- la oji-celeste sonrió un poco – ¿Por qué no te pruebas esto?- la heredera de los Hideki alzo su mirada para encontrarse con un hermoso vestido de tirantes, color amarillo.

-Yo, no creo que sea buena idea- contesto con algo de melancolía y temor en su voz. Nuevamente esos terribles recuerdos que la asechaban y se hacían presentes cada noche regresaron a su mente, imágenes y más imágenes que la atemorizaban iban y venían una tras otra, recordándole que no era más que basura, desde aquello. Tomoyo se agacho a su altura.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Mi padre es algo estricto en cuanto a esas cosas y podría molestarse-se excuso también recordándolo, ya había pensado en todo, el vestido era de tirantes y podrían notarse los golpes.

-Si ese es el problema, creo que tal vez se podría arreglar, puedes venir a mi casa a cambiarte de ropa y cuando regresemos hacer lo mismo, así tu padre no lo notara y no se enfadara contigo- la joven de cabellos rojizos pensó por un momento en la situación, quería ayudar a Syaoran y agradecerle por el apoyo que le había brindado cuando niños, ahora solo debía tomar una decisión, arriesgarse o no…

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente llegando el fin de semana, Eriol y Syaoran esperaban en la entrada del parque de diversiones, el zafiro con su ya conocida "sonrisa de 1, 000,000" como lo llamaba Syaoran y este ultimo preguntándose porque debía esperar al lado de una persona tan insoportable, según el.

-Ya Syaoran, Sakura llegara muy pronto- el ambarino se giro a verle muy molesto, eso era otra cosa que odiaba de el, ni siquiera le había dado autorización para llamarlo por su nombre.

-¿Qué eres psíquico Hiraguizawa?- cuestiono recalcando el apellido de su acompañante.

-No, pero ya van 8 veces que volteas a todos lados como esperando a alguien- Syaoran solo soltó un bufido y se cruzo de brazos dándole la espalda al pelinegro, que seguía con su ya mencionada e inigualable sonrisa, pasaron los minutos, primero tres, luego cinco y al final diez, pero ellas no aparecían por ningún lado.

-¿No crees que ya tardaron lobito?- Eriol a pesar del tiempo transcurrido se veía sereno a comparación de Syaoran que se notaba algo desesperado, no por la tardanza de sus amigas si no por las miradas lujuriosas de las chicas que pasaban por ahí.

-Si, ya tard… ¡Óyeme no me digas así!- grito al zafiro que ni siquiera se inmuto.

-¡Syaoran, Eriol!- ambos se giraron hacia la entrada del parque de diversiones, el ambarino se sonrojo un poco al ver ahí a Sakura, que por la carrera se notaba un poco agitada. – ¿Esperaron mucho?- ambos solo asintieron levemente.

-Si, pero creo que nos falta esperar mas, faltan Tomoyo y la señorita Hideki- respondió Eriol.

-¿Aun no llegan?- cuestiono muy sorprendida, y ella que pensaba que seria la ultima.

-No, es raro por parte de Tomoyo- Sakura suspiro por la respuesta de Syaoran. Pasaron tres minutos mas, hasta que en la entrada lograron divisar a Tomoyo que luchaba contra algo que se escondía detrás de la pared.

-Es Tomoyo- susurro la castaña -Pero ¿Qué hace?- Eriol se acerco a la amatista, observo lo que había detrás de la pared y sonrió aun más. Ambos chicos que seguían esperando ladearon la cabeza muy confundidos. Finalmente y con ayuda de Eriol, Tomoyo logro su cometido, la duda creció mas en ambos castaños cuando vieron a la persona que salía de su escondite.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntaron los dos al unisonó.

-Como quien, es Natsumi- ante esto tanto Syaoran como Sakura se quedaron boquiabiertos y no era de esperarse, la chica ya no llevaba esa ropa tan holgada sobre si, sino el hermoso vestido de tirantes, su cabello estaba suelto y su rostro ya no tenia aquellas gafas, por lo que sus ojos podían notarse con mayor claridad.

-¿Ella, es, tu, eres, Natsumi?- cuestiono el castaño.

-Verdad que se ve muy bien- pregunto Tomoyo.

-Concuerdo contigo- opino Eriol.

-Si, no se ve mal- la respuesta de Syaoran ocasiono diferentes reacciones en todos, Natsumi se sonrojo levemente, Eriol y Tomoyo sonrieron y Sakura… digamos que estaba levemente sorprendida, algo molesta y confundida.

-Pues, vamos a divertirnos o el día se terminara pronto- y haciendo lo dicho por Tomoyo, comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del parque de diversiones, la amatista junto con Eriol caminaban un poco mas atrás con Sakura que no dejaba de ver a Syaoran y a Natsumi que todo indicaba, hablaban de asuntos concernientes a su vida anterior en Hong Kong.

-Miren, un juego de tiro al blanco- anuncio el zafiro, los cuatro jóvenes restantes se detuvieron frente a dicho juego que atendía un hombre de aproximadamente unos 50 años.

-Porque no juegan ustedes, nosotros iremos por algo de tomar, en seguida volvemos- propuso la chica Daidouji alejándose con Eriol.

-Esta vez ganare- hablo Syaoran tomando uno de los "rifles" que se usaban para jugar.

-Si, claro- respondió Natsumi tomando igualmente uno. Sakura los veía sintiéndose nuevamente molesta, aunque para ella la razón era que se sentía un poco desplazada por la joven oji-celeste, sin mas remedio también tomo uno de los rifles sin decir nada mas.

-Si ya están listos, en cuanto ese reloj llegue a cero…- indico el hombre señalando el objeto –Podrán disparar, el primero que logre atinar al blanco será el ganador y podrá escoger su premio- la cuenta regresiva dio inicio, el reloj llego a cero y entonces tres disparos se escucharon.

-Y el ganador es el caballero- dijo el hombre un tanto aterrado, Syaoran y Natsumi tenían una gotita en la cabeza mientras que Sakura estaba muy sonrojada, su disparo no había sido acertado, solo que en vez de dar en el blanco, dio poco mas arriba de la cabeza del vendedor.

-Lo… siento- Syaoran sonrió, toda ella era encantadora, mas cuando se disculpaba.

-Valla, ganaste- la voz de Natsumi lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Te lo dije- la oji-celeste sonrió y se giro a ver a Sakura que aun seguía con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza.

-Oye, como eres tan bueno en este juego, porque no le enseñas a Kinomoto como disparar- Sakura de inmediato alzo la vista y Syaoran se sonrojo. –Como nos enseño Meiling, yo vuelvo ahora iré por una manzana de caramelo- dicho esto la joven Hideki se alejo de los castaños corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello, dejando a un Syaoran mucho mas sonrojado de lo que ya estaba.

Natsumi había dicho _Como nos enseño Meiling_, recordaba que en cierta ocasión sucedió algo parecido solo que el no sabia como disparar en ese juego y la chica de cabellos rojizos mucho menos, Li Meiling que en ese entonces resulto ganadora los ayudo enseñándoles, solo que para hacerlo recordaba que se había acercado mucho a el para indicarle donde y cuando tirar.

-¿Vas a ayudarme Syaoran?- pregunto Sakura con una leve sonrisa cosa que termino por ponerlo aun mas nervioso, el solo asintió, pagaron nuevamente un juego, solo que esta vez el vendedor se alejo mas para evitar ser dañado por la chica de ojos jade.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?- Syaoran ya no estaba rojo, sino morado. Ayudándose un poco de su autocontrol, cosa que no le sirvió de mucho se acerco lentamente a su amiga que tomo el rifle en sus manos e intento apuntar directo al centro del blanco.

-Tienes que bajar un poco mas el rifle- indico.

-¿Así?- Sakura hizo lo dicho, solo que el movimiento fue muy abajo, Syaoran se acerco mas a ella.

-Un poco mas arriba- el ambarino puso sus manos sobre las de ella sin saber bien y con exactitud lo que acababa de hacer, la castaña se sonrojo levemente por el contacto entre sus manos, pero se sentía bien, extrañamente bien. Syaoran se acerco mas a ella indicándole con cuidado donde apuntar.

-Dispara- susurro a su oído, la chica obedeció instantáneamente como si de un robot se tratase y gracias a las indicaciones de su amigo su tiro dio justo al blanco. Ambos castaños permanecieron en la misma posición, Sakura se giro un poco para verlo, el choque entre sus miradas entonces fue inevitable, ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?, ¿Por qué su relación de amistad no podía ser simplemente la misma?, solo porque un nuevo sentimiento había nacido en el interior del joven Li y aunque ella no lo quisiera, el la amaría por siempre. Los rostros de los dos fueron acercándose lentamente, no sabían el porque pero algo les obligaba a hacerlo, algo en su interior quería hacerlo y fue entonces que…

-Eh, disculpen, ya pueden elegir su premio- la voz del hombre los saco de su ensoñación y al mismo tiempo hizo que se dieran cuenta en que posición y circunstancia se encontraban. Se separaron inmediatamente, Syaoran mucho mas sonrojado que Sakura y maldiciendo interiormente al vendedor por interrumpir, nuevamente enfoco su vista en su acompañante que recibía gustosa un osito de felpa que había ganado, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, no cabía duda de que la amaba con todo su corazón, y a pesar de no ser correspondido la protegería siempre, de todo y de todos los que quisieran dañarla.

* * *

Natsumi observaba todo junto con Tomoyo y Eriol, el trío "cómplice" mostraba una sonrisa ante encantadora escena, según la opinión de la amatista. La joven Hideki igualmente sonreía al ver como Sakura abrazaba a su amigo que por la acción su rostro había tomado una tonalidad completamente roja, y pensar que todo se le había ocurrido en un instante, si no hubiera dejado ganar a Syaoran en ese juego, tal vez y las cosas serian diferentes y para ese entonces la oji-verde ya la habría asesinado con la mirada mas de una vez.

Sabia que no le simpatizaba, pudo notarlo el mismo día que se habían conocido, no sabia el porque, pero según opiniones de su nueva amiga Tomoyo era por celos, podría ser, pero ella nunca había tenido la intención de ser algo mas de Syaoran, tal vez pudo serlo en una ocasión, hacia años, un sentimiento de inocencia que le recordaba a su infancia, pero ahora sabia que nunca jamás volvería a tener algo así, y eso era por lo sucedido aquella noche, porque después de eso su alma había quedado completamente destrozada.

-Creo que nosotros deberíamos irnos, hacemos mal tercio no creen- ambas jóvenes asintieron ante la propuesta de Eriol y partieron en dirección a casa de Tomoyo para que Natsumi pudiera cambiarse de ropa, una vez entraron la amatista la guio a su habitación y bajo a la sala.

-Creo que mis suposiciones eran correctas, Sakura esta celosa de Natsumi- Eriol asintió

-Si, solo que quiere ocultarlo-

-Es muy despistada y por eso no se ha dado cuenta pero, creo que ella quiere a Syaoran mucho más de lo que se imagina-

-Pienso igual que tu, por cierto…- hizo una pausa –Me gustaría invitarte a salir conmigo- Tomoyo abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida por la propuesta al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba levemente.

-Yo…-

-Sera solo una salida de amigos, no puedes negarte- la pelinegra solo sonrió levemente, la frase "salida de amigos" no sabia porque pero no le había gustado mucho.

-Claro, me gusta la idea- mintió un poco.

-¿Te parece este lunes después de clases?-

-Si, por mi esta muy bien- ambos solo sonrieron, Tomoyo aun con un leve sonrojo, era increíble, ¿Cómo era posible que con el pudiera sentirse apenada?

-Creo que esta apunto de llover- comento el zafiro observando por una de las ventanas de la mansión, podían notarse ya unas cuantas nubes grises en el cielo.

-Espero que Sakura y Syaoran regresen a casa antes de que la lluvia logre empaparlos-

* * *

-Fue muy divertido- decía Sakura mientras caminaba al lado de Syaoran que se podía notar algo mareado después de subir a una de las atracciones del parque de diversiones.

-Si, creo que lo fue-

-Vamos Syaoran no fue tan malo, aunque me pregunto a donde fueron Tomoyo y los demás- sintió entonces algo caer en su mejilla.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar a casa antes de que…- la frase del ambarino quedo incompleta ya que una lluvia casi torrencial comenzó a caer sobre de ellos y las personas que se encontraban ahí.

-Demonios, vamos- Syaoran tomo de la mano a Sakura y comenzaron a correr por la ciudad para llegar lo mas pronto a casa de la castaña que quedaba mas cerca, sin embargo el camino se les estaba complicando, ya que la lluvia les impedía ver con claridad, sin mas remedio lo único que pudieron hacer fue refugiarse bajo la copa de un gran árbol cerca del parque.

-No entiendo, el día estaba muy soleado- opino Sakura.

-Es verdad, solo nos queda esperar a que la lluvia pase- la suerte no parecía estar de su lado, los minutos transcurrían y la lluvia no paraba, Syaoran comenzaba a desesperarse y Sakura a estornudar.

-Cuando lleguemos a tu casa será mejor que entres y te cambies de ropa o sino te enfermaras- ella asintió débilmente y con una sonrisa que logro sonrojarlo una vez mas. Dos minutos pasaron cuando de pronto un automóvil de color negro se estaciono frente a ellos, el conductor bajo la ventanilla del copiloto revelando su identidad.

-¡Pero si es Yukito!- grito Sakura al reconocer al hombre de la misma edad de su hermano, cabello plateado y hermosos ojos grises.

-¿Sakura, Syaoran, que están haciendo aquí?- pregunto amablemente.

-Fuimos al parque de diversiones y… bueno comenzó a llover- después de varias explicaciones Yukito Tsukishiro decidió llevar a ambos chicos a sus respectivos hogares. Yukito es el mejor amigo de Touya Kinomoto, solo que a diferencia de el, da clases en la preparatoria de la ciudad de Tomoeda, no solo es un buen profesor, sino también en mas perseguido por todo el alumnado femenino y por las profesoras de la institución.

Llegaron entonces a casa de los Kinomoto, Sakura se despidió de ambos y entro para seguir las indicaciones de su amigo, Yukito y Syaoran continuaron con su camino al departamento de este último que se había mantenido en absoluto silencio.

-Ya le dijiste, ¿Cierto?- pregunto el oji-gris, Syaoran se giro a verlo.

-Si- Yukito también sabia acerca de los sentimientos que el joven heredero de los Li tenía hacia su amiga.

-¿Y, ella no siente lo mismo, verdad?- al ambarino asintió con pesar –Ya veo, es por que aun lo esta esperando- el joven medico volvió a asentir –Si quieres mi opinión, aun puedes cambiar las cosas, no es tan tarde, te recomendaría que no la dejes ir, si es que en verdad la amas- Syaoran esbozo una pequeña sonrisa por el consejo, si todos insistían, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

* * *

Natsumi entro a su casa procurando no hacer ruido, volteo hacia todos los lugares posibles, una vez se aseguro no había nadie, entro muy sigilosamente, caminando a pasos pequeños y calculados, iba a subir hacia su habitación cuando sintió como era tomada por el brazo con fuerza.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?- pregunto Ryouma Hideki con frialdad, sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, y ante esto el temor de la chica creció, su padre había tomado de nuevo.

-Yo, lo siento, solo que se me hizo tarde y…- el hombre la arrojo con furia al piso.

-¡Donde estabas!- tomo a Natsumi del cabello obligándola a verle.

-En el parque de diversiones- contesto conteniendo las ganas de llorar, Ryouma la tomo con más fuerza.

-¡Di la verdad!-

-Es la verdad padre, lo juro- su voz ya sonaba quebrada, su brazo izquierdo le dolía y casi no podía moverlo.

-Escúchame bien, deja de mentirme o la vas a seguir pagando, conozco a las de tu tipo y no son mas que basura, solo sirves para lo mismo que tu madre, para nada- tomándola del brazo con mas fuerza la obligo a ponerse de pie y soltó una fuerte bofetada a su rostro que logro dejarla nuevamente en el piso. Ryouma Hideki se coloco frente a Natsumi que ya tenia lágrimas en sus ojos y sangre saliendo de su boca.

-Perdóname padre- susurro entre sollozos. –Por favor- el hombre se retiro dejándola en el piso.

-Ya no me pegues por favor- susurro, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levanto de su lugar, subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación dejándose caer al entrar.

-Por favor, ya no…- fue lo último que pudo decir antes de desmayarse.

Continuara….

--

**N/A: **

**Hola chicas/os, bueno pues aquí esta otro capitulo de esta historia, ya lo tenia listo desde antes solo que le hacían falta algunas correcciones. Espero que este capi sea de su agrado, y hablando de el, pues ya hubo una escena de nuestros protagonistas, ¿Quién quiere mas escenas SxS?, levanten las manos XD**

**Pero no solo ellos tuvieron un acercamiento, también Eriol y Tomoyo, la única que tuvo un muy mal día fue Natsumi, pobre también la hago sufrir mucho U-U y en cuanto a las preguntas de quien es la persona a la que Saku espera pues ya se descubrió que no es Yukito, ¿Quién es entonces?, pues eso solo yo lo se jeje (como siempre), pero no se preocupen que se descubrirá en los siguientes capis.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y a los que solo me leen también espero que el capi les guste, quisiera agradecerles a**_**: Salmix-chan, sak petit, kept, NithaF, Katy Kate, HaRuNo-SaMy, lfanycka, ziitah-TxE-, Isabel y Anais-Lovely-Angel,**_** gracias por sus comentarios y espero el capi sea de su agrado.**

**El siguiente capitulo estará listo yo calculo en una semanita mas o tal vez menos así que no se impacienten tanto jeje, saludos a todos y cuídense mucho.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Star Nigth.**


	4. Cuidados

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

_**Dulce confusión**_

_**Capitulo 4: Cuidados.**_

Hay un dicho muy sabio que dice _"Después de la tormenta viene la calma"_, en muchos casos suele ser verdadera y resultar cierta al cien por ciento, sin embargo en la vida cotidiana cuando una tormenta se avecina y tu eres al primero que empapa resultas pescar un fuerte resfriado al día siguiente. Ya era lunes, inicio de semana para muchos, el día se encontraba un poco nublado debido a la tormenta del día anterior, los habitantes de la ciudad de Japón transitaban por las calles vestidos con ropas abrigadoras y las cafeterías eran inundadas por personas que querían saborear un delicioso café, un chocolate caliente o simplemente esperar hasta que el mal clima pasara.

En la casa de los Kinomoto todo se encontraba en completa paz, algunas aves que se encontraban cerca de las ventanas huían asustadas debido a los constantes estornudos que se escuchaban dentro. Touya estaba frente a la cama de su hermana, a decir verdad estaba preocupado, nuevamente vio a la menor de su familia, su cabello estaba algo despeinado, sus ojos jade se encontraban cerrados, sus mejillas algo coloradas y se notaba que respiraba con dificultad.

-Monstruo, no seguiste las indicaciones de ese mocoso verdad- susurro para si, en efecto el día anterior luego de que Yukito y Syaoran se fueran, Sakura entro a su casa solo que hubo unas cuantas distracciones que hicieron que se retrasara mucho para cambiarse de ropa, como contestar el teléfono, hacer la cena para que su hermano no se molestara y algunas cosas por ahí que por descuido había dejado pasar.

-Hermano… siento… retrasarte- Touya negó con la cabeza y toco la frente de su hermana menor.

-Me quedare contigo, avisare al hospital, así como estas no es recomendable dejarte sola, además eres un monstruo muy terco- esta vez Sakura negó.

-No… hermano… estaré… bien… solo… si quieres… puedes llamar a… Tomoyo… ella vendrá… y te… informara…- Touya suspiro una vez mas, sabia que por mucho que insistiera su hermana no dejaría de decir lo mismo, además que se sentiría culpable. Tomo el teléfono y marco hacia la casa-mansión de su prima.

_-Mansión Daidouji, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?-_ contesto una voz luego de unos minutos.

-Tomoyo, ¿Eres tu?-

_-Si, ¿Quién habla?-_

-Soy Touya-

_-Ah, hola Touya, ¿Sucede algo malo?-_

-Solo llamaba para decirte que el monstruo esta enfermo-

_-¿Sakura?, ¿Qué le paso?-_ cuestiono preocupada.

-Se resfrió, ayer que salió con ustedes y solo regreso con el mocoso- hizo una pausa –Yo tengo guardia en el hospital y regresare hasta mañana por la tarde, así que me preguntaba si…-

_-Por supuesto que iré a cuidarla, pero…-_ Tomoyo recordó la cita que tenia con Eriol esa misma tarde, no podía faltar, pero no había nadie mas que pudiera cuidar a Sakura, pensó un poco mas y sonrió, solo quedaba una persona. _–Acabo de recordar que tengo un compromiso, hay una alguien que puede ir mientras yo no estoy, solo espero no te moleste que lo haga-_ Touya pensó por un momento y frunció el seño al instante.

-Solo dile a ese que no intente propasarse con mi hermana- la amatista rio.

_-Claro que le daré a Syaoran tu recado, pero no creo que el intente algo así Touya, además el le será de mas ayuda, recuerda que esta estudiando medicina-_

-Como sea, solo dile, y gracias- el mayor de los Kinomoto colgó el teléfono con molestia, solo esperaba que no pasara nada en su ausencia, aunque el sabia que no seria así quería consolarse con algo.

-Ha… blaste con… Tomoyo- el asintió

-Me dijo que no puede venir, ese mocoso detestable vendrá en su lugar- Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida, eso quería decir que estaría sola con Syaoran. –No quiero que hagan nada, monstruo- advirtió.

-Her… hermano- dijo algo sonrojada a Touya que solo soltó un bufido.

* * *

Universidad de Tokio 10:30 a.m.

-¿Esta enferma?- pregunto Syaoran a Tomoyo que solo asintió, el ambarino se preocupo aun mas, el no se había enfermado porque a diferencia de Sakura el si se cambio de ropa cuando llego a su casa.

-Touya me llamo para pedirme que fuera a cuidarla, el tiene trabajo y regresara mañana por la tarde pero…- hizo una pausa –Tengo un compromiso con… alguien muy importante- se sonrojo un poco al recordar a Eriol –Y es por eso que no puedo ir con ella, así que… le dije a Touya que tu irías en mi lugar- Syaoran se giro para ver a la amatista, estaba muy sonrojado.

-Yo… pero… le dijiste que…-

-Si Syaoran, le dije que tu irías en mi lugar, además le dije que serias de mas ayuda que yo, tu estas estudiando medicina y sabes que hacer en caso de un resfriado- la amatista sonrió por el gesto de su amigo, ella sabia también que hacer en caso de un resfriado, pero el plan funcionaria mucho mejor si estaban solo su prima y el.

-Y el detestable de Kinomoto acepto- cuestiono con un gesto algo infantil que a Tomoyo le causo gracia.

-Si, solo que me dejo un recado para ti, me dijo que no intentaras propasarte con Sakura-

-¡Que le pasa, por quien me toma, por un degenerado!- grito atrayendo las miradas de varios estudiantes de la universidad.

-Tranquilo, ya sabes como es el, pero a decir verdad creo que te tiene mucho mas confianza que a el- el castaño ambarino solo agacho la mirada, era cierto había una pequeña falla en su plan, si el regresaba estaba seguro todo lo que haría seria en vano, Sakura lo preferiría a el y eso dolía.

-Creo que si-

-Pero bueno, aquí están las llaves de la casa de Sakura, las tenia en caso de una emergencia y creo que este es uno de esos casos- dijo extendiéndole dicho objeto que el acepto muy nervioso por la idea.

-Te sugiero vallas lo más pronto que puedas, Sakura es algo descuidada con su salud-

-Creo que iré ahora, después de todo ya terminaron mis clases-

-Valla, ya no soportas ni un minuto estar sin su compañía he- Syaoran estaba seguro que su cabeza reventaría de tanto sonrojo.

-No… es que… yo- Daidouji rio.

-Tranquilo, te deseo mucha suerte- no tuvo mas remedio que asentir y salir corriendo de ahí, ya no quería mas comentarios acerca de el y sus sentimientos, era algo muy incomodo. Corrió entre la gente, en verdad le preocupaba la salud de Sakura, sabia de sobra que el comentario acerca de su carácter era cierto, la oji-jade no podía estar quieta y en un lugar por mucho tiempo así que por ello era recomendable quedarse cerca y vigilarla, vio entonces a una chica que caminaba por ahí cabizbaja, le pareció que era Natsumi, pero podía equivocarse, sin perder mas tiempo salió rumbo a la casa de su mejor amiga y también el amor de su vida.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos de la Universidad, su cuerpo le dolía horrores y ni que decir de su brazo, pareciera como si hubieran querido arrancárselo, no podía levantar su cara, el maquillaje no pudo cubrir los golpes esta vez y se notaba demasiado.

-Mari y Yoko lo notaran- susurro para si, lo mejor seria inventar algo, alguna excusa que ellas pudieran creer, solo que no sabia cual. Sintió como alguien pasaba cerca de ella muy rápido, se giro y levanto su rostro para ver quien era.

-Es Syaoran- le hablo una voz a sus espaldas, ella agacho nuevamente su cabeza.

-Ah, ya veo, y ¿A dónde va?- cuestiono con interés.

-A casa de Sakura, ella esta enferma y como no puedo cuidarla el va en mi lugar- contesto Tomoyo a la pregunta -¿Qué sucede Natsumi?-

-Eh, a, no, no pasa nada, es solo que- la amatista tomo el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y lo levanto lentamente hasta ver la verdadera razón.

-¡Dios mío!, ¡Pero que te ha sucedido!- grito muy preocupada, Natsumi tenia varios moretones en su cara, y una leve cortadita en su labio, esta solo bajo la vista al suelo.

-Fue, un accidente, tropecé en casa- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, Tomoyo solo frunció el seño mucho mas preocupada por su joven amiga, era evidente que lo que ella decía era mentira.

-Debes tener mas cuidado Natsumi- la amatista la abrazo, seria mejor no decir nada mas, seguro le incomodaría que lo hiciera, la oji-celeste suspiro para sus adentros y correspondió al abrazo de ella.

-¿Porque, no pudiste ir a casa de tu prima?- dijo una vez se separaron.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo un compromiso con… Eriol- respondió algo sonrojada, Natsumi sonrió.

-Valla, espero te valla muy bien en tu cita con el- Tomoyo se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo supiste?- la de cabellos rojizos soltó una risita, cuando estaban enamorados era fácil leer sus pensamientos.

-Intuición femenina- ambas comenzaron a reír, si que tenían algo en común.

* * *

Giro la perilla de la puerta y entro, estaba seguro que su rostro no podía estar mas rojo y sus manos mas temblorosas, pero la sola idea le provocaba nerviosismo, estar con ella, a solas, durante todo el día iba a ser una misión algo complicada, sobretodo si sus impulsos y su autocontrol podían fallar en cualquier momento, era como aquella película donde hacían misiones casi imposibles y… movió la cabeza negativamente, definitivamente no se iba a detener a analizar la situación de _"misión imposible" _ese no era el objetivo de su visita.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y subió por los escalones, uno a uno, el camino estaba volviéndose muy largo, de pronto las escaleras le parecían interminables y no sabia porque, bueno si sabia solo que estaba muy nervioso para pensar claramente, siguió caminando hasta que por fin luego de unos segundos que al el se le hicieron eternos llego frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, ahora ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Cómo entrar?, así nada mas no se podía, y si tocaba seguro podía despertarla si estaba dormida, así que con cuidado abrió lentamente la puerta, solo un poco, lo suficiente como para poder verla, se encontraba aun en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrosadas, sonrió, incluso enferma se veía hermosa.

Sakura movía de un lado a otro la cabeza, el resfriado junto con su sueño no la apoyaban mucho, fue entonces que abrió lentamente sus ojos, vio hacia el techo, luego a su reloj de mesa, eran las 11:25, sintió como alguien la observaba así que siguiendo su instinto regreso su vista a la puerta encontrándose con un par de ojos ámbar que la observaban atentos.

-¿Sya… Syaoran?- hablo con voz entrecortada, el al verse descubierto se sonrojo un poco y entro a la habitación por completo.

-Hola Sakura- saludo – ¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Diría que si… pero… creo… que no- el se acerco un poco hasta quedar al lado de ella.

-¿El fastidioso de tu hermano tiene algún termómetro?- hizo una mueca de disgusto que le pareció graciosa a la castaña.

-Si… teníamos… pero… bueno… sucedió… un accidente y… yo… se callo y se rompió- dijo jugando con sus dedos, Syaoran volvió a sonreír, era increíble la facilidad que tenia ella para hacerlo sonreír mas de una vez en un día, se acerco mas y toco su frente con la de el.

-¿Qué… que… haces?- pregunto sonrojándose un poco mas por la cercanía, el no contesto y cerro los ojos.

-Tienes mucha fiebre, mis manos están muy frías, por eso no podría saber con exactitud tu estado- se separo lentamente viéndola a los ojos. –Iré por agua fría- la joven Kinomoto se quedo así, quieta por un rato mas hasta que él regreso con un recipiente lleno de agua. Tomo un pañuelo de su chaqueta y lo sumergió.

-Nunca… imagine… verte… así…- hablo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa, Syaoran solo rio.

-Voy a graduarme como doctor algún día- coloco el pañuelo en la frente de su amiga que hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Es… esta… muy… fri… frio-

-Eso bajara la fiebre, ¿Por qué no seguiste las indicaciones que te di ayer?-

-Lo… siento… es que… pasaron… muchas cosas y…- el ambarino suspiro.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, me preocupas mucho- esto ultimo hizo que el sonrojo en Sakura creciera y en el comenzara a aparecer.

-¿Te… preocupo?- pregunto tímidamente.

-Cla… claro que si, eres… muy importante para mi- revelo con sinceridad, ambos se quedaron en silencio. –Bajare a la cocina para hacer un te, sirve para el resfriado, espero no te moleste- Sakura negó, Syaoran salió por la puerta dejándola sola.

-Es… tan… tan… lindo- susurro para si sonrojándose un poco mas, Syaoran era un ángel en persona y no era para nada justo lo que le estaba haciendo, el sufría mucho por su rechazo, no le gustaba verlo así pero, ¿Qué hacer?, no sabia aun lo que sentía por el, si solo lo quería como amigo o como algo mas, ¿Y si le daba una oportunidad?, podía llegar a amarlo, claro que podía, pero había alguien mas, estaba él, ¿Qué pasaría si regresaba?, su cabeza era un enredo, por un lado quería intentar algo mas con Syaoran pero por otro no sabia la verdad de sus sentimientos, no quería verlo triste, mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Ya esta, solo falta esperar a que el agua este lista y… ¿Sakura?- pregunto Syaoran que entraba a la habitación una vez mas

-Ah… si, lo siento- contesto saliendo de su ensoñación.

-¿En que pensabas?-

-No… en nada…- Syaoran giro su vista hacia la mesita de noche que adornaba la habitación, había un marco en el, de cristal muy fino, se acerco lentamente. Sakura que lo observaba mostro terror ante la idea que el viera la foto, no podía verla, así que usando las pocas fuerzas que tenia se levanto de su cama, Syaoran atraído por la curiosidad de saber de quien era la fotografía continuo caminando a pasos lentos aun sin darse cuenta de que Sakura hacia un intento por no caerse y detenerlo.

Sakura se acerco mas a el y con ambas manos tapo sus ojos para que no avanzara mas.

-¡Espera… no… puedes… verla!- grito.

-Sakura que haces porque te…- no pudo terminar la frase, Sakura retrocedió mas junto con el haciendo que en el acto tropezaran con la mesita de noche, el marco que se encontraba encima de esta callo rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, pero el objeto no fue lo único que callo, ellos también quedando en una posición… bastante… comprometedora, Syaoran encima de Sakura, muy sonrojado, claro que en cuanto a sonrojos se trataba, Sakura no se quedaba atrás.

Se quedaron así por un momento más, ninguno decía nada, estaba todo en un silencio total, sus respiraciones chocaban la una con la otra, estaban seguros que podían escuchar el latido de sus propios corazones que bombeaban sangre con fuerza, sus rostros estaban acercándose cada vez mas, igual que el día anterior, como si un imán estuviera en ellos obligándolos a hacerlo, por instinto ambos cerraron los ojos, sus rostros continuaban acercándose cada vez mas, un roce entre sus labios basto para que sus corazones se aceleraran mas, una sensación completamente desconocida para Sakura comenzó a hacerse presente, nadie podía interrumpir ese momento, pero fue entonces que un sonido agudo hizo que abrieran los ojos, Syaoran se levanto rápidamente sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora.

-Lo… lo siento- Sakura se quedo también en silencio, quería decir algo, pero ninguna palabra que fuera coherente iba a salir de su boca en esos momentos, sintió como era alzada del piso, eso hizo que su sonrojo incrementara, Syaoran la recostó en la cama con sumo cuidado y delicadeza.

-Iré… por… el te- salió de la habitación mas rápido que una liebre dejándola sola una vez mas, enfoco su mirada en el marco de cristal que yacía roto en el piso, ¿Por qué con el no se había sentido así?

* * *

Eriol y Tomoyo caminaban por las calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda, hablaban de cosas triviales, sin decir algo que fuera más allá, siguieron caminando hasta llegar frente a una cafetería donde entraron y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas.

-Valla no pensé que Syaoran fuera a aceptar ese plan- comento Eriol que se acababa de enterar de la reciente idea de Natsumi y Tomoyo.

-De hecho aun no la ha aceptado- la amatista rio.

-Pero es por su bien, si se lo digo de seguro me asesina otra vez, si las miradas mataran ya estaría como 3 metros bajo tierra- Eriol sonrió una vez mas sonrojando un poco a su acompañante.

La camarera se acerco a la mesa en la que se encontraban, sin embargo al ver al zafiro una sonrisa algo picara y coqueta salió de sus labios.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué van a ordenar?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Eriol, Tomoyo solo la veía confundida.

-Yo quiero, solo un café, ¿y tu Tomoyo?- la amatista sonrió.

-Igual- la camarera salió corriendo hacia la cocina dejando consternados a ambos jóvenes, luego de eso no paso mucho cuando regresaba con un café en sus manos.

-Aquí tiene- dijo acercándose a Eriol y dejando el café cerca de el.

-Gracias- contesto como ya era costumbre con una sonrisa, Tomoyo solo vio la situación con algo de molestia ¿Y su orden?

-Disculpe señorita- la camarera se giro a ella. -¿Dónde esta el café que yo pedí?- la chica camino hacia la cocina y regreso nuevamente con un café en sus manos.

-Aquí esta- contesto dejando bruscamente el café frente a la joven diseñadora. -¿No se le ofrece nada más?- se enfoco en Eriol.

-No, muchas gracias señorita- dijo sonriente, esto hizo por inercia que el enojo en Tomoyo aumentara, ¿Qué acaso estaba pintada?

-¿Le molestaría si le pido su número telefónico?- el zafiro negó algo divertido, Daidouji no soporto mas aquello, se levanto de su lugar y salió de la cafetería.

-¡Tomoyo, espera!- Eriol dejo dinero sobre la mesa y salió corriendo tras la amatista.

-¡Tomoyo, a donde vas!- volvió a gritar, la chica se detuvo y se giro encarándolo.

-A mi casa, creo que estarás mucho más cómodo si no interrumpo tu conversación con la camarera- contesto.

-¿Mi conversación con…?- sonrió –No me digas que…-

-No, no lo estoy- dijo adivinando sus pensamientos –Solo que creo que para ti no importa que yo estuviera ahí y la "señorita" me tratara de una forma tan… grosera, así que, porque no mejor vas y le das tu numero telefónico, ella lo esta esperando- y sin decir mas continuo caminando en dirección a su casa, Eriol se mantuvo estático, ¿Qué había hecho mal?

* * *

Syaoran subía las escaleras con una taza en las manos, no podía olvidar el suceso de hacia unos minutos, su fuerza de voluntad y su autocontrol habían flaqueado y esas eran las consecuencias, ¿Qué le diría ahora?, ¿Cómo la vería a la cara?, se supone que seguían siendo amigos, solo eso y el acercamiento que habían tenido nunca se daría en una relación de "amistad". Llego frente a la puerta de la habitación una vez mas, giro la perilla lentamente y entro.

-Sakura aquí esta el…- callo al ver como ella dormía profundamente, sus mejillas habían dejado de tener ese color carmesí y respiraba como normalmente, se acerco y se sentó en el borde de la cama dejando la taza de te en la mesita de noche, toco su frente con su mano y sonrió.

-Ya no tiene fiebre- susurro, se acerco mas a ella y deposito un beso en su frente, se giro hacia donde anteriormente había estado el marco de cristal, se levantó y con cuidado comenzó a recoger todos los cristales del piso, fue entonces que vio entre todos la foto que antes había tenido la curiosidad de ver, la tomo entre sus manos y la observo con detenimiento, en ella estaba Sakura cuando tenia doce años, pero eso no fue lo que mas le dolió, sino la persona que estaba a su lado, era un niño de unos 13 años, de cabello negro y ojos verdes como los de ella, por eso no quería que viera la foto, había escuchado antes el dicho de _"la curiosidad mato al gato"_ y era cierta, muy cierta. Su mano comenzaba a arder, se dio cuenta que un liquido rojo comenzaba a descender por ella, dejo el cristal en el suelo y se levanto dejando la foto en la mesita.

-Diablos- susurro para si, tomo el mismo pañuelo y con cuidado lo coloco sobre la herida.

-¿Syaoran?- lo llamo una voz ya muy conocida para el -¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Sakura muy preocupada al ver como de la mano de su amigo caía sangre.

-Nada, solo fue un accidente, es todo- la joven Kinomoto volteo hacia su mesita de noche percatándose de aquel detalle.

-Viste, la foto ¿Verdad?- él no contesto. –Syaoran yo…-

-No tienes que decir nada Sakura, ya me lo habías dicho- interrumpió.

-Vas a… irte- pregunto luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Creo que si, te encuentras mucho mejor que cuando llegue-

-¿Pero… vendrás mañana?-

-Si, vendré a verte, creo que será mejor que no vallas a la Universidad mañana, debes descansar y podrías tener una recaída, últimamente hay muy mal clima en Tokio- ella asintió.

-Podrías… decirle a Tomoyo que también venga, me gustaría verla- el ambarino sonrió levemente.

-Se lo diré, por eso no te preocupes- avanzo una vez mas a la mesita de noche, tomo los cristales y los dejo en el cesto de basura. –Te veré mañana-

-Si, adiós- dicho esto Syaoran salió definitivamente del lugar, la castaña solo enfoco su mirada a sus manos que descansaban en su regazo, y luego de unos segundos tomo una decisión.

-Yo… quiero intentarlo… se lo diré, le diré que quiero intentar algo mas que una amistad con el- vio la fotografía con algo de melancolía –Siento esto, pero tu no regresaste, y creo, que no lo harás…-

* * *

Roma- Italia

En una gran y lujosa mansión, un joven empacaba todo lo necesario para su viaje, varias maletas estaban a su alrededor y en su mano un pasaporte con un boleto de avión, sus ojos verdes mostraban determinación, ya había sido demasiado tiempo fuera y ahora que ya no había impedimentos era hora de regresar, escucho como tocaban la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante- dijo aun sin detenerse al empacar.

-Hijo, estas seguro que quieres irte, aun no terminas tu carrera- le hablo una mujer de unos 37 años, cabello rubio y ojos oscuros.

-Ya te lo dije mamá, ahora que mi padre murió y ya no puede atarme aquí me iré para encontrarme con ella- tomo su abrigo y camino hacia la salida siendo seguido por su madre

-Y ¿Dónde vas a estudiar?, ¿Dónde vas a hospedarte?- interrogo con preocupación.

-En la Universidad de Tokio, es una de las mejores universidades para que pueda terminar mi carrera y… ya veré donde puedo hospedarme, tal vez valla a un hotel y luego compre un departamento en Tomoeda- salieron de la mansión, donde se pudo observar claramente la identidad del joven, cabello negro y hermosos ojos verdes.

-Cuídate mucho y, dile que le mando un saludo- el joven asintió y entro al taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

-Muy pronto estaremos juntos, Sakura- susurro viendo una fotografía de el cuando niño, al lado de una pequeña de 12 años, cabello castaño y ojos esmeraldas.

Continuara…

--

**N/A:**

**Hola chicas(os), ¿Cómo han estado?, yo espero muy bien, aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 de esta historia, como ven ahora si me quedo un poquito azucarado, no mucho XD**

**Hablando del capi en general, pues ya tuvimos varios acercamientos entre nuestra parejita, una pelea entre Eriol y Tomoyo jeje y también el regreso de alguien a quien todos esperan saber quien es, como se dieron cuenta no es Yukito, ni algún otro personaje conocido, entonces ¿Quién es?, pues eso se revelara en el próximo capi, este estuvo algo cortito pero conforme la historia se desarrolle serán mas largos n.n**

**También quisiera agradecer por sus reviews a:** _**, NithaF, kept, HaRuNo-SaMy, steLaCV, ziitah-TxE y a Katy Kate**_**, muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero el capi les guste.**

**Bueno pues el próximo capi espero tenerlo listo mucho mas pronto que este, también para desearles una Feliz Navidad a todos, que estén bien chicos y no tomen mucho, XDD**

**Saludos a Todos y ya saben, dudas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, lo que ustedes quieran den clic al botoncito de abajo n.n**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Star Nigth.**


	5. Rivalidad

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

_**Dulce Confusión.**_

_**Capitulo 5: Rivalidad**_

"Nunca digas nunca" un dicho en parte cierto y contradictorio, ciertamente cuando la paz y la tranquilidad parecen llegar a nuestra vida a veces las cosas no suelen resultar como queremos, tal vez la razón es que no debemos aproximarnos a las situaciones futuras y pensar en las cosas con un punto de vista negativo, solo deberíamos dejar la rueda del destino correr, sin detenerla y ver que nos deparará. Martes, un hermoso día, el mal clima de la ciudad de Tokio parecía haber pasado por un rato para dejar ver el sol resplandeciente y lleno de vida en lo alto, las personas se habían olvidado solo por ese día de sus abrigos para disfrutar de la soleada mañana, los niños caminaban contentos al lado de sus padres y los demás residentes de la gran ciudad disfrutaban de un paseo en compañía de otros.

Pero para algunos ese martes tan hermoso tenían que dejarlo de lado y concentrarse en el estudio, ese era el caso de Syaoran Li, un joven de carácter por lo general frio con los demás, muy popular entre el genero femenino, aunque en el exterior pareciera un chico como ya se había mencionado, frio, poseía en su interior un sentimiento de extrema bondad, solo que muy pocas veces lo dejaba salir a flote.

Sus clases ya habían finalizado, por lo tanto podía irse a su departamento, ¿A descansar?, no a estudiar, pronto tendría exámenes así que no tendría tiempo ni para respirar, si bien decían que la carrera de medicina era muy difícil, digamos que no tanto, pero si era muy laboriosa, el solo pensar en el porque se había decidido a estudiar para ser doctor en un futuro le recordaba tantas cosas que ahora le parecían lejanas, prefería no recordarlo, después de todo ese había sido el resultado de todo aquello y también… la razón por la cual había viajado solo a Japón.

Camino hacia la salida de la Universidad, aun pensando en todos los sucesos ocurridos recientemente, era increíble como podían cambiar las cosas en una semana, fue rechazado por su mejor amiga, se encontró con una chica que fue parte de su niñez, comenzó un plan de conquista y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas pasarían de ahora en adelante, para ser sinceros el futuro ya le parecía incierto.

-Destino- sonrío con ironía, ahora su futuro parecía depender solo de eso, del destino, alzo su mirada, frente a el caminaba una chica cabizbaja y con algunos libros en las manos, algunos chicos que pasaron cerca de ella la empujaron ocasionando que cayera al piso fuertemente, el ambarino corrió hasta llegar a donde estaba percatándose que se trataba de Natsumi.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien?- cuestiono.

-Si, no paso nada, solo me empujaron- contesto simplemente –Ah, pero eres tu Syaoran- dijo levantando su cabeza.

-Debes tener mas cuidado y… ¿Qué te paso en la cara?- Natsumi solo desvió la mirada, tomo sus libros y se levanto rápidamente.

-Nada, fue un accidente que tuve, es todo- Syaoran frunció el seño, adivinando lo que le sucedía.

-No me digas que Ryouma…-

-No, ya te lo dije, fue un accidente- se apresuro a contestar –Y ¿Cómo te fue con Kinomoto ayer, paso algo entre ustedes?- el ambarino prefirió no preguntar mas, no era tan despistado como para darse cuenta de que mentía, lo mejor por el momento seria no involucrarse tanto, después ya investigaría.

-No, no paso nada- contesto levemente sonrojado, recordando la pregunta.

-Si, claro y yo naci ayer-

-Pues casi, casi- la chica solo lo golpeo en la cabeza -¡Oye porque me pegas!-

-¡Lo decía en sarcasmo!, de seguro si paso algo, por eso te sonrojas- el joven Li se sonrojo mas.

-No… es… yo…-

-Ves y tartamudeas, ¿Qué paso, se besaron?- pregunto con curiosidad, Syaoran pensó en el suceso del día anterior _–Casi-_ pensó para si –Entonces si paso algo, te lo dije-

-¿Cómo es que de pronto pareces adivinar los pensamientos?- cuestiono sorprendido.

-No los adivino, hablaste en voz alta- una gotita resbalo por su cabeza, Natsumi comenzaba a asustarlo. – ¿Vas a ir a verla?-

-Si, apenas esta recuperándose y necesito ver que continúe bien- la de cabello rojizo sonrío.

-Eso me parece muy bien- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ambos dieron un salto de la impresión, Tomoyo estaba tras ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿De… de donde… saliste?- pregunto Syaoran

-Caminaba por aquí y los vi, así que escuche un poco de su conversación- hizo una pausa –Me alegra que entre tu y mi prima empiece a darse algo- el solo asintió con un sonrojo, era incomodo que hablaran de ese tema.

-Ah, Sakura me dijo que quería verte- dijo a Tomoyo.

-Si, de hecho iba camino a su casa para verla, que les parece si le hacemos una visita los tres-

-Yo, no estoy segura- respondió Natsumi ante la propuesta –Creo que a tu prima no le agrado mucho que digamos- la amatista negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no, fue solo la impresión- Syaoran las veía sin comprender de lo que hablaban.

-Por cierto Natsumi- llamo Syaoran luego de unos segundos –Necesito hablar con Ryouma- la oji-celeste cambio su semblante por uno mas serio.

-Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa esta tarde, mi padre estará ahí y podrás hablar con el- el castaño asintió, Tomoyo solo observaba la conversación, ambos ocultaban algo, ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué?

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en la sala de su casa, el resfriado había pasado y gracias a los cuidados de Syaoran se sentía mucho mejor. Cambiaba de canal en el televisor completamente aburrida, suspiro y enfoco su vista en el reloj de pared, las 11:55 a.m. faltaban pocos minutos para que Tomoyo y él llegaran. Seguía preguntándose si la mejor opción era esa, ¿Qué pasaría después?, ¿Y si solo lastimaba a Syaoran?, ella no se lo perdonaría, no quería dañarlo mas, una parte de ella le decía que lo intentara, pero aun no sabia, su cabeza seguía siendo un revoltijo. Por otro lado, su contra parte decía que continuara con su espera, que el pronto regresaría, pero eso era algo que ya no creía mucho, después de todo y como Tomoyo ya lo había dicho ya eran cinco años de su ausencia, de no saber nada de el y ciertamente eso comenzaba a desesperarla.

-Se que cumplía sus promesas pero… ni siquiera se como esta- en una ocasión recordó que sus antiguas amigas de la secundaria hablaban acerca de ese tema, sus conclusiones eran varias, pero sobretodo una que a Sakura le causo pavor, creer que tal vez no seguía convida era algo aterrador y a la vez triste.

Sin mas que hacer se levanto del cómodo sofá y camino hacia la cocina, tomo un vaso y vertió en el algo de jugo, pensó nuevamente en Syaoran ¿Qué era para ella?, claro que lo quería, mucho, lo que aun no sabia era si como un amigo o como algo mas, era tan confuso, cuando estaba con el se sentía bien, en absoluta paz y calma, protegida, pero ¿Seria solo porque son amigos?

Estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo de jugo cuando tocaron la puerta de entrada, su corazón dio un brinco, dejo el vaso en la mesa y camino para abrir, ya era hora de decidir, giro la perilla lentamente y abrió, frente a ella no estaba Syaoran ni Tomoyo, era alguien mas, esa persona que no creía ver de nuevo…

-Hola Sakura- saludo un joven de cabello negro y… ojos verdes.

-Ryo… volviste- susurro con sorpresa, varias lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-Si, cumplí mi promesa de volver-

* * *

Tomoyo, Syaoran y Natsumi caminaban en dirección a la casa de Sakura, la amatista solo veía a sus amigos con una gotita en la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa, desde que habían salido de la Universidad no paraban de discutir acerca de cosas pasadas, un claro ejemplo cuando ambos se conocieron en Hong Kong y Natsumi tuvo un… pequeño accidente con un vaso lleno de agua que termino por caer sobre la cabeza del joven castaño.

-Lo hiciste- decía Syaoran.

-No lo hice con esa intención, fue un accidente- respondió la oji-celeste.

-Oigan chicos, creo que deberían dejarlo pasar, ¿No lo creen?- sin embargo ambos hicieron caso omiso a lo dicho por Tomoyo.

-Tú tuviste la culpa por no ver para donde caminas-

-Y tú por no quitarte para que el vaso no te cayera encima- Daidouji solo negó con la cabeza, alzo su mirada al frente, pasaron unos cuantos minutos mas hasta que por fin pudo visualizar la casa de su mejor amiga, solo que en ella había algo que no se esperaba...

-No puede ser…- tapo su boca con ambas manos, Syaoran y Natsumi al ver esta reacción olvidaron por completo su discusión para centrar su atención en la imagen frente a ellos.

-El…- susurro el ambarino sintiendo una opresión en su corazón. Sakura estaba con un chico, pero eso no fue lo que mas dolió, sino verla como lo abrazaba con tanta felicidad, como si lo conociera desde hace tanto, como si… lo amara. Natsumi abrió sus ojos muy impresionada y de inmediato se giro para ver a su acompañante, sus ojos se habían ensombrecido. Ambas jóvenes vieron como se daba vuelta con la cabeza gacha y comenzaba a caminar rápidamente.

-Syaoran- susurro Tomoyo, girándose para ver hacia la casa de su prima que aun seguía abrazando al extraño. Natsumi envió una última mirada a la amatista y camino para alcanzar a su amigo que por lo visto ya le llevaba mucha ventaja.

-¡Syaoran!- corrió entre las personas intentando alcanzarlo, sus piernas aun dolían por los constantes maltratos de su padre pero eso ahora no le importaba, lo conocía y sabía que en ese estado era capaz de cometer cualquier tontería. Lo vio un poco mas adelante, así que usando todas sus fuerzas camino lo mas rápido que pudo, una vez lo alcanzo se puso frente a el.

-Syaoran, espera-

-Quítate- ordeno sin verla a la cara, ella negó.

-No lo hare-

-¡Quítate!- grito, pero Natsumi siguió en su posición.

-¡Aunque me grites no me moveré!- el solo se dejo caer y comenzó a golpear el piso con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo desaparecer el dolor de alguna manera, ya no recordar y que la imagen se fuera de su mente. Natsumi se hinco a su altura, jamás en el tiempo que le había conocido lo veía de esa manera, tan derrotado, impotente, solo una vez, cuando todo aquello sucedió.

-Syaoran, basta vas a lastimarte- le hablo deteniendo el movimiento de su mano que ya tenia algunos rastros de sangre. –Enserio lamento tanto todo esto, se que te duele mucho pero, no todo esta perdido- el negó con la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes, lo espero por años a que regresara, por mas que lo intente ella siempre lo elegirá- Natsumi prefirió no decir nada mas, tenia que haber alguna manera, una solución para todo.

-Oye, será mejor que vallamos a curarte, ya habrá tiempo para pensarlo, pero tienes que calmarte- ambos se reincorporaron y caminaron hacia la casa-mansión de Natsumi, una vez llegaron, entraron procurando no hacer ruido y se encaminaron a la sala.

-Espera aquí- indico la de cabello rojizo y salió corriendo. Syaoran pensaba aun en lo ocurrido hacia unos momentos, era evidente que el regresaría de alguna manera, algún día lo haría, pero lo que mas quedaba claro entre todo era que nunca tendría una oportunidad con Sakura, siempre seria un amigo para ella, solo eso un buen amigo y nada mas, no le quedaba ningún otro remedio, solo resignarse y dejarla que fuera feliz aunque su interior deseara otra cosa. Natsumi regreso después con un botiquín en las manos y comenzó a curar la mano de Syaoran con mucha destreza.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- pregunto levemente sorprendido.

-Aprendí a curarme a mi misma así que…- la joven Hideki callo en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, el ambarino solo frunció el seño.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Si, bueno, tu sabes que soy algo torpe y he tenido varios accidentes cuando camino- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, Syaoran sabia y tenia la seguridad de que ahí había gato encerrado, lo que decía era mentira, si algo recordaba de ella era que no sabia mentir.

-Natsumi tu…- un sonido en la entrada hizo que ella se levantara rápidamente, el castaño centro su atención en el hombre que cruzaba por el umbral de la puerta.

-Padre- susurro, Ryouma Hideki enfoco su vista en el heredero de los Li.

-¿Eres…?-

-Syaoran Li- respondió automáticamente a la pregunta con su mismo semblante serio.

-Si, ahora te recuerdo, ¿A que debemos el… honor de tu visita?- pregunto dirigiéndole una mirada a su hija que solo agacho la cabeza.

-Quiero hablar con usted- el hombre solo asintió.

-Creo que será en otra ocasión, tengo muchos asuntos pendientes el día de hoy- se giro para ver a la oji-celeste que seguía cabizbaja –Natsumi…-

-Si… padre- tartamudeo al hablar, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Syaoran.

-Atiende bien a nuestro invitado, pero no tan bien- el ambarino frunció el seño nuevamente ante la indirecta, Natsumi solo apretó los ojos con fuerza conteniendo las ganas de llorar, no podía hacer eso frente a él, no ahora que también tenia muchos problemas como para centrarse en los de ella. Ryouma salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras el.

-¿Qué quiso decir con…?-

-¿Gustas quedarte a comer?- propuso la chica aun sin levantar su rostro e interrumpiendo la pregunta.

-Natsumi, que…-

-¿Si aceptas?- volvió a interrumpir, el solo asintió levemente.

-Enseguida diré que preparen todo- hizo ademan de salir pero el castaño le impidió el paso.

-¿Qué te sucede?, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, estoy bien, no pasa nada, em, enseguida vuelvo- dicho esto salió lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar, su rostro ya estaba lleno de lagrimas, su padre no dejaría de recordarle lo que sucedió, daría lo que fuera porque el la hubiera escuchado, que no lo hubiera creído, pero eso ya era pasado y ahora solo le quedaba intentar vivir como si nada aunque eso fuera imposible.

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba en casa de su prima, esperando al lado de una persona a la que conocía desde hacia ya mucho tiempo atrás, Sakura había caminado hacia la cocina para preparar la cena. Luego de que Natsumi y Syaoran se fueran, la menor de los Kinomoto que había visto desde lejos como se alejaba su amigo se sintió la peor persona del mundo, eso era lo que menos quería, hacerle mas daño sin embargo termino por hacerlo y era algo que no se perdonaba.

-Así que estudiaste para ser abogado- hablaba Tomoyo con el chico de ojos verdes.

-Si, aun no termino mi carrera pero estudiare en la Universidad de Tokio y sirve que estaré mas tiempo con Sakura- la joven diseñadora sonrió falsamente, intentaba aparentar felicidad pero no le era de gran ayuda verlo frente a ella.

Ryo Ishikawa de 19 años de edad también era hijo de uno de los empresarios mas poderosos de toda Europa, hacia mas de cinco años conoció a Sakura y Tomoyo cuando su familia residía en Japón, solo que por algunos problemas con la fortuna de sus padres regreso a su país natal, Italia, no sin antes prometerle a la castaña que regresaría algún día, cuando todo terminara.

-La cena esta lista- grito Sakura desde la cocina, Tomoyo y Ryo caminaron hasta llegar a la mesa donde tomaron asiento.

-Sigues cocinando muy bien Sakura- ella solo sonrió levemente sonrojada por el cumplido del chico italiano.

-Gra… gracias Ryo- Tomoyo sabia que lo que estaba a punto de decir le dolería a su prima, pero no podía permitir que pasara desapercibido y mucho menos que Ryo pensara que le ganaría tan fácil a su amigo.

-Estaba pensando en la próxima semana, los profesores se irán a una conferencia y no habrá clases, así que me preguntaba si quisieran ir conmigo a la mansión de mi madre, esta cerca del bosque, no muy lejos de aquí-

-Si, a mi me gustaría mucho, ¿Nos acompañas Ryo?- pregunto Sakura sonriente.

-Claro, si no es molestia-

-También invitare a Syaoran y a Natsumi- esto a Sakura le cayo como un baldazo de agua fría.

-Pe… pero Tomoyo-

-Syaoran ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente en la Universidad y con los exámenes próximos estará algo presionado, tiene un gran futuro como doctor- Ryo solo se confundió un poco ante la declaración.

-Disculpen pero ¿De quien hablan?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-De Syaoran Li, un amigo de Sakura y mío, es un joven muy bueno y caballeroso, además de que esta estudiando medicina- Sakura solo agacho la cabeza, era despistada, pero sabía que Tomoyo decía todo eso para que reflexionara sobre su actual situación.

-Ah, ya veo-

-Le diré mañana mismo, a si sirve que lo conoces Ryo-

-Si, me da curiosidad por verlo en persona, debe ser alguien muy estudioso- la amatista asintió.

-El es así, además… nunca se da por vencido tan fácil- Sakura alzo la mirada nuevamente, no había pensado en aquello, ¿Qué pasaría cuando los dos estuvieran frente a frente?

* * *

Todo estaba en silencio, Natsumi aun tenia la cabeza gacha y Syaoran continuaba pensando, ambos habían terminado de comer hacia ya algunos minutos pero ninguno decía una sola palabra y aunque no lo supieran, los dos tenían un profundo dolor en su interior, por un amor no correspondido y un pasado doloroso. Syaoran ahora pensaba en que era lo mejor para el, ya no sabia que hacer, tal vez debería intentarlo, luchar, pero ¿Qué resultados iba a obtener?, además cabía la posibilidad de que todo lo que el hiciera resultara en vano. Enfoco su mirada en Natsumi también percatándose de ese detalle, ¿Qué le sucedía?

-Oye Natsumi- hablo, ella alzo un poco su rostro.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Por qué Ryouma hablo de esa manera hace un rato?- ella no contesto y cerro los ojos con fuerza, ahora ¿Qué diría?

-No lo se, mi padre a veces dice cosas que no entiendo- Syaoran negó con la cabeza.

-No eres buena para decir mentiras- la oji-celeste desvió la mirada.

-Es verdad-

-Tu reacción fue diferente después de eso, cuando llego temblabas, como si le tuvieras miedo-

-No es cierto- respondió cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

-Desde niña lo hacías, tiemblas cada vez que lo vez o te habla-

-¡No es cierto!- grito levantándose de su lugar, Syaoran también se levanto, sabia que le dolería todo lo que iba a decir pero era necesario, necesitaba saber que había detrás de todas las mentiras.

-Claro que lo es Natsumi, escondes muchas cosas y mientes a todos sobre tu propia salud y seguridad, ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?-

-No oculto nada, ya te lo dije-

-Mientes-

-Es la verdad- dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

-Júralo entonces por la memoria de tu madre- Natsumi se quedo de piedra, ¿Por la memoria de su madre? –Si lo haces entonces estaré seguro que dices la verdad- ella siguió en silencio, no podía, todo lo que Syaoran decía era verdad, tenía miedo, miedo de su padre, miedo a los maltratos.

-No puedo- se dejo caer en el piso –Si es verdad, tengo miedo- no pudo soportar mas, los ojos le ardían.

-No tienes por que ser fuerte frente a mi- dijo Syaoran hincándose a su altura, ella solo sonrió un poco y dejo que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos libremente, el solo alzo su rostro con ambas manos.

-Perdón, ya tienes muchos problemas- Syaoran negó.

-Somos amigos, por lo menos compartimos algo en común- Natsumi sonrió.

-Ambos… tenemos miedo- el ambarino solo asintió.

* * *

Universidad de Tokio 9:30 a.m.

La mañana era un poco fría, sin embargo el mal clima aun no regresaba por completo, Sakura caminaba al lado de Ryo y de Tomoyo quien solo estaba pesando en como hacer que su mejor amiga se diera cuenta de la verdad, ella sabia, podía apostar que la joven Kinomoto también quería a Syaoran, ahora solo tenia que hacer que se diese cuenta antes de que fuera muy tarde para ambos chicos. Sakura solo sentía nerviosismo y un poco de temor, podía encontrarse con el en cualquier momento ¿Cómo reaccionaria?, era seguro que no los saludaría con una sonrisa.

Fue entonces que, como si el destino le hubiese leído los pensamientos, apareció, pero no estaba solo, a su lado se encontraba Natsumi riendo por alguna causa desconocida para ella, caminaban precisamente hacia donde se encontraban, Syaoran centro su atención en ellos y de inmediato desvió la mirada, las reacciones entre todos fueron diferentes, para Natsumi y Tomoyo solo hubo preocupación, para Syaoran dolor y Sakura estaba aun mas nerviosa.

-Buenos días Natsumi, Syaoran- Tomoyo fue la primera en hablar mostrando una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- saludaron ambos al unisonó. Sakura se quedo sin habla y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-Por cierto, quería preguntarles si pueden ir con nosotros la siguiente semana, creo que ya se enteraron que la Universidad cerrara y por lo tanto no habrá clases, así que planeamos ir a la mansión de mi madre, cerca del bosque- informo la amatista.

-Yo, no lo se, tal vez este ocupado estudiando- contesto Syaoran tratando de no centrar su atención en el tipo que estaba frente a el y golpearlo.

-Vamos Syaoran, es solo para que te relajes un poco has estado muy presionado- hizo una pausa y se enfoco en Natsumi -¿Y tu Natsumi, que dices?-

-No creo que mi padre me de permiso- respondió con algo de pena. Syaoran pensó por un momento, tal vez si estaban en otro lugar mas lejos averiguara más acerca de Natsumi y su padre.

-Oye- llamo, ella se giro para verlo –Creo que si iré-

-Pero…-

-Hablare con Ryouma, le diré que iremos con Tomoyo- Natsumi solo sonrió.

-Entonces iremos todos, ¿Verdad, Sakura?- la castaña que había permanecido observando a su mejor amigo al lado de "esa" chica reacciono entonces.

-Si, creo-

-Por cierto, no me he presentado- ante las palabras de Ryo, Syaoran se giro a verle. –Soy Ryo Ishikawa, mucho gusto- Sakura sintió su corazón latir aun mas rápido.

-Natsumi Hideki- contesto primero la de cabellos rojizos, Syaoran observo a Sakura quien al instante agacho la cabeza, volteo a ver al chico pelinegro y para sorpresa de todos, mostro una sonrisa irónica, extendió su mano a Ryo quien acepto gustoso.

-Syaoran Li- Tomoyo sintió una emoción interior al igual que Natsumi, la reacción del ambarino quería decir solamente una cosa, se había decidido a luchar y no dejarle libre el camino al joven italiano, se había decidido a poner en marcha su plan de conquista, y aunque Ryo no lo supiera directamente entre ambos acababa de nacer una rivalidad, que no terminaría tan pronto, ese apretón de manos en el interior de Syaoran significaba solamente una cosa.

Y era una palabra que determinaría su futuro, porque no se dejaría vencer, lucharía por el amor de su vida y lo haría a toda costa. Natsumi sonrió, ese era el Syaoran que esperaba ver desde hacia tanto, ella también le ayudaría a ser feliz, le ayudaría a su plan, porque para ella era un buen amigo al que quería ayudar y estaba segura que vencerían al final, la guerra entre ambos estaba siendo declarada.

Continuara…

--

**N/A: **

**Hola chicas(os) ¿Cómo están? Yo espero muy bien n.n**

**Bueno pues pasando directamente al capitulo, este estuvo corto, pero como ya les había dicho serán mas largos con el tiempo, pero aunque estuviera cortito ya se revelo uno de los interrogantes que teníamos al principio, quien era al que Sakura esperaba, pero como es mi costumbre y no lo dejo pasar XD una se resuelve y otras mas salen a flote, he aquí dos nuevas preguntitas ¿Qué paso en Hong Kong para que Syaoran se decidiera a viajar a Japón?, ¿Qué esconde Natsumi?, en fin eso se resolverá pronto, espero jaja.**

**Y como ya se dieron cuenta Syaoran le declaro la guerra indirectamente a Ryo, una guerra muy emocionante, levante la mano quien quiera ver pelear a Syaoran por su amor, ¿Quién dijo yo? XD hasta yo misma me emocione al escribir este capi, bueno la parte final jeje.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, a los que me leen solamente también muchísimas gracias y espero este capitulo les guste, quisiera agradecer a: **_**Kendrix astrix, lfanycka, NithaF, Lorena, Sarita Li, HaRuNo-SaMy, Ninor-san, sak petit, panchaescalona, Katy Kate, carrie 10, ziitah-TxE- y a Anais-Lovely-Angel, muchas gracias por sus reviews.**_

**Muy bien pues ya saben, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte XD lo que quieran den clic al botoncito de aquí abajo, gracias a todos y ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero la pasen muy bien con sus seres queridos y no tomen tanto XD**

**Saludos a todos y hasta la próxima.**

**Star Nigth**


	6. ¿La mansión del terror?

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

_**Dulce confusión.**_

_**Capitulo 6: ¿La mansión del terror?**_

Rivalidad, una buena definición para esta palabra seria cuando dos personas desean tener algo mas que otra cosa y luchan a toda costa por tenerlo, ¿A que precio?, pues bien es dicho que "en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" y algunos se guían de este medio para tener en su posesión el preciado objeto o en el mayor de los casos… a la persona. Jueves, la noche caía lentamente sobre la pacifica ciudad de Tomoeda, algunos aun se encontraban en las calles dando un paseo nocturno y otros mas en sus casas disfrutando de la compañía de sus familias. En el caso de la familia Kinomoto, Touya y Sakura preparaban todo para la cena, sin dejar de lado una que otra discusión como ya se les había hecho costumbre.

-¡Ya te dije que no soy un monstruo Touya!- gritaba Sakura con la cara muy roja del enojo.

-Si, lo que digas monstruo, ¿Ya terminaste de poner la mesa?- cuestiono sin tomar en cuenta los gritos de su hermana menor, a veces podía resultar insoportable, el lo sabia mejor que nadie pero así era mejor, además era mucho mas divertido molestarla.

-Termine desde hace medio siglo hermano, ni que fuera comida para diez personas, solo somos tu y yo- la castaña se cruzo de brazos mostrando un puchero por no haber podido golpear, o mas bien patear a su hermano.

-Ya casi esta la cena- fue entonces que el sonido de un "ding dong" se escucho por toda la casa, ambos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro ¿Quién podría ser?

-Yo iré- Sakura salió corriendo hacia la entrada, se acerco a la puerta y abrió. -¡Ryo!- el chico de ojos verdes sonrió.

-Hola Sakura- saludo, la joven Kinomoto estaba mas que pálida, aterrorizada por la idea que el estuviera en su casa, ahí, en ese momento.

-¿Sakura quien es?, eres…- Sakura se dio vuelta para quedar frente a Touya quien al ver el porque de la tardanza de su hermana frunció el seño en señal de disgusto, la oji-jade palideció mucho mas _–que no haga nada, por favor-_ pensó para si.

-Ah, buenas noches Kinomoto, hace tanto tiempo- saludo el recién llegado.

-Si, mucho, se puede saber que haces aquí chiquillo- hablo con tono despectivo y frio, era evidente que no lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos luego de tanto tiempo que se había desaparecido y mucho menos permitiría que se le acercara a su hermana, después de que la había dejado esperanzada y triste, no señor, tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver.

-Solo quería hablar con Sakura- contesto sin inmutarse a las palabras de Touya.

-Esta a punto de cenar, así que vete de aquí- repitió perdiendo poco a poco la calma, juraba por todos los santos que si no se marchaba de su vista en ese mismo momento lo mataría y de paso le haría un favor al "mocoso", si no lo negaba, prefería mil veces que su hermana estuviera con el otro, odiaba decirlo pero por alguna extraña razón ese "chiquillo" no le daba muy buena espina.

-Hermano, creo que ya puedo decidir, además no creo que sea por mucho tiempo- intervino la castaña.

-No me contradigas Sakura- su paciencia estaba agotándose y mas por la reacción de su hermana. Sakura sabía que estaba molesto, él muy pocas veces llegaba a llamarla por su nombre, solo en caso de que estuviera preocupado o en el mayor de los casos furioso.

-Touya solo serán unos minutos, enseguida regreso- y sin dar tiempo a que el dijera algo mas tomo su abrigo, sus llaves y salió de la casa junto con el pelinegro.

Corrieron un buen tramo hasta que por fin estuvieron algo lejos de la pequeña casa color amarillo, Sakura hizo ademan de soltar la mano del chico pero el se lo impidió sonrojándola un poco.

-Antes caminábamos así, ¿Recuerdas?, tomados de las manos- Sakura se sonrojo mucho más por sus palabras, claro que lo recordaba, más que eso desde casi siempre anhelo que esos momentos se repitieran, pero ahora ya no sabía con exactitud lo que su corazón sentía, en especial por la declaración de Syaoran.

-Y… ¿De que querías hablar?- logro preguntar luego de unos cuantos minutos, Ryo solo sonrió y volvió su vista al frente.

-Hace cinco años me marche de aquí y te hice una promesa, te dije que regresaría para que estuviéramos juntos- Sakura asintió agachando la cabeza –Así que…- el joven italiano detuvo su caminar y tomo a su acompañante de ambas manos –Quería preguntarte si quieres retomar nuestra relación, si tu ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- esta pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, ¿Ser su novia?

-Ryo… yo…-

-Se que es apresurado, mucho, pero ya ha sido tanto tiempo y… no lo se algo en mi interior esta rogando por tu compañía, quiero estar contigo Sakura- interrumpió, la joven de ojos verdes sintió su corazón latir con mas fuerza, ¿Ahora que haría?, tanto tiempo había esperado por esa pregunta, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, sobretodo porque sabia la verdad de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, Syaoran. Si el se enteraba sufriría mucho mas, ya no deseaba hacerle daño, aun no se perdonaba por tantas cosas que estaba haciéndole pero… ahora que lo recordaba el tenia a esa chica, a la tal Natsumi, quizá lo mejor seria dejarlo ser feliz al lado de alguien mas, alguien que lo valorara mejor que ella, alguien como esa chica, como Hideki.

-Si… Si quiero ser tu novia- el oji-verde suspiro aliviado, por un momento pensó que lo rechazaría, sin decir otra cosa le abrazo muy feliz por su respuesta. Sakura respondió al abrazo, pero extrañamente no se sentía feliz, no lo sabia, pero en su interior, una parte mínima le decía que se arrepentiría por aquella decisión.

* * *

Universidad de Tokio 1:30 p.m.

Las clases estaban a punto de concluir, aunque fuera por corto tiempo que la prestigiosa escuela cerraba sus puertas para los estudiantes les parecía suficientes días de descanso, se prepararían mental y físicamente para sus próximos exámenes y se darían un tiempo de relajación.

Syaoran y Tomoyo caminaban en dirección a la salida, ambos terminaron con sus clases hacia ya varios minutos atrás y solo buscaban a Sakura y al "detestable", es decir Ryo para darles datos de en donde y a que hora se verían para salir a la casa-mansión de los Daidouji, Natsumi se había ido lo mas rápido que pudo para pedir el permiso de su padre, a pesar del ofrecimiento de Syaoran ella se negó rotundamente a la idea ya que no deseaba causarle problemas ni sufrir otra humillación delante de el.

-Entonces, ¿Ya entendiste en donde queda?- era la pregunta de Tomoyo al ambarino quien volvía a asentir por decima vez en todo el día.

-Si, ya te lo dije, es cerca del bosque a una hora de camino- se sentía hastiado, la amatista le hizo aprenderse de memoria el camino ya que el por ser el único hombre que iría, bueno el de mas confianza, tendría que conducir hasta llegar a su destino.

-Se que ya estas harto pero es necesario- el joven medico bufo haciendo una que otra mueca de disgusto. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la facultad de periodismo, ahí esperaron a Sakura afuera de su salón sin hablar de nada mas, Tomoyo escribía algunas notas en su cuaderno mientras Syaoran leía un pequeño libro con atención.

-Bien, ya esta…- el bolígrafo color azul de la amatista rodo por el piso hasta llegar a los pies de alguien ya muy conocido.

-¿Esto es tuyo Tomoyo?- cuestiono Eriol tomando el objeto en sus manos y acercándose.

-Si, muchas gracias joven Hiraguizawa- esta respuesta dejo al zafiro de piedra, Syaoran solo los vio de reojo sin despegar la vista de su libro. Tomoyo guardo su bolígrafo y su cuaderno en su maletín y comenzó a caminar. –Iré a decirle a Ryo, tu espera a Sakura- indico al castaño quien solo asintió. Eriol agacho su cabeza en señal de derrota.

-¿Qué le hiciste retrasado?- Syaoran cerro su libro y se concentro en el joven ingles.

-Se molesto por algo que sucedió el lunes en una cafetería, por una camarera- explico sonriendo levemente.

-¿Una camarera?-

-Si, me pidió mi teléfono y después de eso Tomoyo salió de la cafetería muy enojada, no se porque- el ambarino frunció el seño muy extrañado.

-Por lo que vi esta muy molesta, pero tu tienes la culpa, ¿Qué no le has pedido disculpas?-

-Ya lo intente pero cada que quiero acercarme a ella me rehúye-

-¿Qué querías?, ¿Qué te dijera "Eriol mi amor claro que te escucho"?- el pelinegro comenzó a reír por la ocurrencia del chico.

-No, claro que no, oye me llamaste por mi nombre, deberías hacerlo mas seguido he, te queda bien- el ambarino bufo.

-¿No dejaras de molestarme si no lo hago verdad?- vio como negaba y suspiro. –Ah, como sea… E… Er… no me presiones quieres-

-Claro que no cielito- Syaoran paso una mano por su cara intentando no llamar la atención de algunos chicos que pasaban cerca de ellos y los veían muy extraño. Pasaron dos minutos cuando pudieron notar a Ryo que caminaba hacia ellos con una "sonrisa de tarado" en palabras mas claras y dichas por Syaoran.

-Oye cariño ¿Quién es el?- pregunto el zafiro en un susurro.

-El es… ¡Óyeme no me digas así maldito anormal!- Eriol comenzó a reír a carcajada abierta por la ingenuidad de su compañero de clases.

-Hola Li… eh…- saludo el oji-verde a ambos una vez estuvieron frente a frente.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa, soy amigo de Syaoran- se presento el zafiro con cortesía, el heredero de los Li rolo los ojos.

-Ah, mucho gusto Hiraguizawa, soy Ryo Ishikawa, soy el novio de Sakura, la amiga de Li- esto a Syaoran le cayo como un balde de agua helada, mas que eso como un bloque de hielo, ¿Novios?, desde cuando, tenia que ser una broma, un invento, una pesadilla, quería que alguien se acercara y lo despertara de ese sueño, ¿Por qué era un sueño verdad?, Eriol se acerco más a Syaoran y lo tomo por los hombros, para así tener más tiempo a detenerlo en cualquier momento que despertara, viera la cruda realidad y descubriera que no era ninguna alucinación a nada que se le pareciera.

-Va a arder Troya- murmuro sonriendo nervioso mientras veía como el chico italiano parecía esperar algo. Syaoran continuaba como petrificado, era imposible lo que le estaban diciendo, simplemente no lo podía creer, Sakura y ese ¿Novios?, la palabra en si era aterradora para referirse a ellos dos, retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, si era así porque el no se había enterado, ¿Qué acaso Sakura ya no le tenia ni una pizca de confianza?, tenia ganas de gritar, de golpear algo, mas bien a alguien…

-Hijo de su…- Syaoran intento caminar hacia Ryo dispuesto a matarlo, Eriol lo tomo por los hombros deteniéndolo por unos cuantos segundos, cosa que resulto mas imposible que nada, el ambarino parecía tener una fuerza sobrehumana combinada con una furia incontrolable, como si el zafiro estuviera hecho de papel logro zafarse de su agarre y camino hacia el pelinegro que no se daba cuenta todavía de la situación, el joven ingles no tuvo mas remedio que empujarlo y caer encima de el para que no hiciera nada.

-¡Quítate de encima!- grito con más rabia, sintiéndose impotente y a la vez vencido.

-Tranquilízate o de lo contrario te reportaran, sigues en la escuela, piensa bien las cosas- Ryo veía la escena con confusión, ¿Qué le sucedía?, ¿Por qué de un momento a otro estaba así?

-¡Eso me importa muy poco, quítate ya!- la puerta del salón frente a ellos se abrió de pronto mostrando primero a un grupo de chicas seguidas por Sakura que no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando Ryo estaba ya frente a ella.

-Ah, hola Ryo, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola, muy bien Sakura, espero que también hallas tenido un buen día- la menor de los Kinomoto sonrió nuevamente y desvió la mirada para encontrarse con Syaoran que intentaba quitarse a Eriol de encima. -¡Syaoran, Eriol!- grito atrayendo la mirada de ambos, pero lo que mas noto fue como el ambarino la observaba dolido, ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Ya tranquilo no hagas una tontería- repitió el zafiro intentando calmarlo, el castaño dejo de luchar, ya no lo golpearía, no era tan tonto como para arruinar sus estudios así nada mas.

-Ya lo se ¡Ahora quítate!- Eriol obedeció al instante sin decir nada mas, Syaoran saco una hoja de su maletín que entrego a Sakura sin ningún tacto –Ahí esta todo para mañana- dijo guardando su libro –Y tu- se enfoco en Eriol –Si quieres disculparte ve mañana a la casa de Tomoyo y lleva una maleta con ropa para una semana- sin despedirse camino hacia la salida, Sakura estaba asombrada y a la vez asustada por su actitud, se giro para ver a Eriol quien solo negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo tras el.

-Se molesto- murmuro Ryo, no era tan despistado como para darse cuenta de que ahí había algo.

-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿Qué le paso?, ¿Tu sabes algo Ryo?- cuestiono con preocupación.

-Cuando llegue estaba bien, luego de que me presente con Hiraguizawa estaba muy raro-

-¿Qué le dijiste a Eriol?-

-Le dije mi nombre y lo que había entre nosotros- Sakura palideció, con cierta razón estaba así, pero aun no le había dicho nada por lo mismo, por miedo a su reacción, ni siquiera a Tomoyo le comento de la situación, de seguro estaba muy molesto con ella. Poso su mirada jade en la hoja que le había arrojado, ahí estaba todo escrito sobre su viaje.

-Ryo ya tengo que irme, aun faltan cosas por hacer en casa antes de mañana, nos vemos- la castaña salió corriendo hacia su casa sintiendo sus ojos empañarse, ella tenia la culpa de todo, de hacerlo sufrir, pero su corazón era un revoltijo, ¿Qué era lo que quería?, ya no lo sabia, ya no sabia nada, lo único que necesitaba ahora era pedirle perdón a su amigo si es que aun lo seguían siendo.

* * *

Sábado 2:30 p.m. Mansión Daidouji.

Syaoran, Natsumi, Eriol, Ryo y Sakura esperaban afuera de la lujosa mansión, ya tenían todo listo para su viaje, la única que faltaba en el grupo era Tomoyo que aun no salía de la mansión, al parecer estaba terminando de arreglar todo para su estadía en la casa de campo. El ambarino estaba mas serio que de costumbre, pensaba aun en todo, era evidente que ya no había ni confianza entre ellos, ya lo suponía desde hace mucho, cuando el regresara las cosas cambiarían y estaban haciéndolo de una manera que nunca espero y dolía, dolía tanto o mas que cuando ella había mencionado las primeras palabras de rechazo.

-Syaoran, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Natsumi que recién acababa de enterarse de lo sucedido el día anterior, ella en si tampoco había tenido un buen día, su padre nuevamente había terminado por insultarla y golpearla como casi siempre, finalmente le concedió el permiso no sin antes decirle que si le seguía mintiendo continuaría con su castigo, claro que eso hacia que se sintiese como basura, pero ahora quería y necesitaba ayudar a Syaoran que parecía mas muerto que vivo en ese momento.

-No creo que te conteste- dijo Eriol en un susurro apenas audible para Natsumi, Sakura mientras tanto lo veía reflejando culpa en sus orbes esmeraldas.

-Syaoran, Syaoran contéstame quieres- pero el continuo en silencio –Oye lobito quieres contestar cuando se te habla- ante las palabras de Natsumi Syaoran se giro a verla, esas palabras eran las mismas que solían decirle cuando niño, en especial, sus hermanas. -¿Te sientes bien?-

-¿Qué quieres que haga?, que me ponga a bailar de felicidad- contesto hostil recordando de golpe los sucesos del día anterior.

-No, Syaoran no puedes estar así, ya se lo que paso pero…-

-¡Entonces si lo sabes, tendrías la suficiente conciencia como para no preguntar que es lo que me pasa!- interrumpió con furia, Sakura agacho mas la cabeza, Ryo que estaba a su lado presenciado todas y cada una de las reacciones del ambarino comenzaba a suponer algo.

-Syaoran no le grites ella solo…- Natsumi negó.

-No Eriol, déjalo que se desahogue- vio de reojo a Sakura que desvió la mirada al instante sintiéndose aun peor. –Además ya estoy acostumbrada a sus gritos- algunos minutos transcurrieron, ninguno dijo otra palabra mas, Tomoyo entonces salió de la mansión con unas llaves en la mano.

-Ya esta todo, listo- la amatista al ver a Eriol se sorprendió, ¿Qué era lo que hacia el ahí?

-Yo lo invite- hablo Syaoran adivinando el pensamiento de la joven -¿Pasa algo Tomoyo?- en realidad si pasaba algo, muchas cosas, no lo quería ver, aun recordaba lo sucedido con la camarera y no era un momento muy grato, pero debía disimular, si Syaoran lo había invitado era por algo, aunque en si las cosas eran extrañas, ¿Syaoran invitando a Eriol?

-No nada Syaoran, vamos ya- los chicos subieron al auto de Tomoyo y se pusieron en marcha, la amatista acompañaba al castaño en el asiento del copiloto debido a que no quería encontrarse con el joven "Hiraguizawa" muy de cerca y de paso averiguaba también que era lo que le sucedía a su amigo, que, aparte de estar mas pálido que un fantasma se notaba muy molesto.

Ryo intentaba por todos los medios captar la atención de Sakura, solo que esta estaba mas concentrada en planear como se disculparía con Syaoran, Natsumi charlaba con Eriol enterándose también del porque Tomoyo tenia esa actitud con el. Una hora paso, hasta que por fin visualizaron la casa de campo o mejor dicho mansión, los seis bajaron del auto para admirar el hermoso paisaje frente a ellos, el frondoso bosque se extendía mas allá de las montañas, a lo lejos se podían observar unas cuantas cabañas más pequeñas y la ligera brisa era refrescante, no había duda de que era un buen lugar para descansar.

-Es un lugar hermoso- opino Sakura emocionada.

-O… oye Tomoyo yo quería…- Eriol comenzó a acercarse a la joven amatista, dispuesto a hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas pero…

-Bien porque no entramos- Tomoyo hizo caso omiso de lo que el zafiro comenzaba a decir y abrió la puerta de la mansión, entrando después, Natsumi solo los veía con una gotita en la cabeza, ¿Qué acaso tenia que hacer otro plan de conquista para ellos dos?

Ryo se acerco a Sakura y la abrazo por la espalda, sabia muy bien que había algo mas que una simple relación de amistad entre ella y el joven Li, ya lo suponía desde el día anterior cuando el se había molestado tanto al conocer la relación que tenia con la menor de los Kinomoto, lo noto incluso el día en que se conocieron y si sus suposiciones eran ciertas lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento terminaría por molestarlo mucho mas.

Syaoran que estaba más concentrado en inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada no pudo notar ninguno de los movimientos de ambos, estaba a punto de girarse cuando Natsumi lo detuvo y comenzó a empujarlo al interior de la mansión.

-Vamos Syaoran entra y… ayuda a Tomoyo a arreglarlo todo- la joven Hideki se giro entonces para ver a Ryo quien solo la veía con seriedad. _–Así que ya sospecha-_, era de esperarse que algún día notaria los sentimientos de Syaoran sin embargo no se esperaba que fuera tan pronto. No dijo nada más y entro a la mansión, tendrían que empezar rápido o de lo contrario las cosas se complicarían mucho más de lo que esperaba.

* * *

La noche comenzaba a caer y algunas estrellas comenzaban a verse en el firmamento, en la mansión los seis residentes se encontraban en la sala sin saber que hacer, un silencio casi total comenzaba a hacerse presente, hasta que alguien hablo.

-Y ¿Qué quieren hacer?- pregunto Eriol que ya estaba más que harto por ese ambiente tan tétrico, no era por nada pero pareciera como si estuviesen en un velorio.

-La verdad es que no tengo idea- dijo Sakura en un susurro apenas audible.

-Que les parece si les cuento una historia de… ultratumba- el chico comenzó a frotar sus manos en forma casi desesperada mientras los restantes lo observaban con una gotita en la cabeza, a excepción de Sakura quien se puso muy nerviosa por la propuesta. Nunca había sido de las personas a las que le gustaran las historias de terror, de hecho era una de las chicas más miedosas de su edad, lo reconocía pero no soportaba que le hablaran de fantasmas o algo parecido, le asustaba mucho.

-Y bien, ¿Qué dicen?- volvió a preguntar el joven ingles.

-Yo digo que eres un retrasado, mejor me voy- contesto Syaoran levantándose de su lugar pero Natsumi lo tomo de los hombros obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente en el sofá.

-Espera un momento, será divertido, no seas tan amargado-

-Dejare de serlo cuando tu dejes de ser rara- la sonrisa de la chica se borro al instante.

-¡Que dijiste!-

-Rara, si lo deletreas va así R-A-R-A- Natsumi estaba preparándose para un ataque verbal cuando Tomoyo la interrumpió.

-Si, ya empieza- Eriol obedeció al instante y apago las luces dejando encendida solo una pequeña lámpara, Natsumi volvió a sentarse aun con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-Entonces, aquí voy- Sakura tapo su cara con ambas manos mientras Ryo susurraba algunas palabras a su oído logrando sonrojarla, Syaoran que se percato del detalle aparto la mirada de ellos –Hace mucho tiempo, se dice que en una mansión en Londres, la ciudad en donde viví de niño, vivía una familia pequeña, eran solo un matrimonio y su pequeña hija- la oji-verde comenzó a temblar mientras los restantes se interesaban en el relato –El hombre tenia muchos enemigos en cuanto a los negocios y fue por eso que enviaron a alguien para incendiar la mansión- el ambarino frunció el seño ante el parecido de esa historia con una muy parecida –El matrimonio salió intacto del lugar pero… la pequeña niña quedo atrapada y murió, desde entonces se dice que un lamento de dolor y angustia se escucha cuando cae la noche ya que la pequeña no puede descansar en paz- un sonido de un jarrón romperse se oyó, Sakura dio un grito y se abrazo a su prima.

-Lo siento fui yo- dijo Syaoran con una leve sonrisa, sabia como era su "amiga" y solo así se separaría de su "noviecito"

-No te preocupes Syaoran, por ahora, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, es muy tarde- todos asintieron a la propuesta de Tomoyo y se encaminaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

La noche era silenciosa, las ramas de los arboles se movían al compas del viento y la luna podía observarse en lo alto. Sakura veía hacia el techo con interés, no podía dormir, odiaba las historias de terror por eso, la asustaban tanto que terminaban por causarle insomnio, era tonto pero la culpa de todo la tenía ella por no ser más valiente.

-No puedo dormir- murmuro con pesar, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, giro la perilla y salió procurando ser muy sigilosa. Syaoran quien también no podía conciliar el sueño debido a que la constante y molesta palabrita llamada "novios" seguía retumbando en su cabeza, también salió de su habitación estirando los brazos y a pasos lentos.

-Valla, así que los dos no pueden dormir, bien tal parece que el que tuviera sed fue de ayuda- susurraba Natsumi desde otro ángulo ideando un plan al instante, la joven Kinomoto le temía a las historias de fantasmas, eso combinado con Syaoran tendría resultados positivos, muchos. No lo pensó mucho, bajo las escaleras procurando que ninguno la notara, camino hacia la cocina y se escondió en una pequeña puerta, mientras que Sakura tomaba tranquilamente un vaso con agua.

-Aun así no puedo dormir- se dijo a si agachando la cabeza. Natsumi se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a cantar una extraña canción muy parecida a un lamento. –Q… que… es… e… eso- Sakura fue girándose hasta quedar frente al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, la heredera de los Hideki no se detuvo y entreabrió la puerta de su escondite provocando así un susto aun mayor en la de ojos verdes.

-Ayúdame… me quemo… me quemo- Sakura retrocedió mas y salió corriendo, Natsumi solo soltó una pequeña risa, lo mejor seria salir de ahí antes de que Syaoran fuera y la descubriera.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, estaba mas que asustada, quería salir de ahí, iría a la habitación de Tomoyo y le diría lo que le sucedió, estaba dispuesta a subir las escaleras cuando choco con algo o mas bien alguien. Alzo su mirada y de inmediato se abrazo a la persona que estaba frente a ella causándole un gran sonrojo.

-¿Sa… Sakura qu… que haces despierta?- pregunto Syaoran quien no entendía el porque de su actitud.

-La… la ni… niña de… de… la his… toria… es… esta… a… aquí- tartamudeo con mucho mas temor, el castaño alzo una ceja, ¿La niña?

-Te refieres al cuento del anormal de Eriol- ella asintió aun sin dejar de abrazarlo. –No entiendo Sakura, ¿Cómo que esta aquí?-

-En… en la… cocina- Syaoran sonrió levemente, se separo de ella y la tomo de la mano como si de una pequeña niña se tratase. Caminaron nuevamente hacia la cocina, Syaoran observo con detenimiento el lugar, se acerco a la pared y encendió las luces.

-Aquí no hay nada-

-Estaba ahí- señalo el lugar donde minutos antes había oído a "la niña", el ambarino se acerco aun sin soltarla de la mano y abrió la puerta por completo.

-Aquí tampoco, de seguro fue tu imaginación Sakura, deberías tratar de… calmarte- Syaoran desvió su mirada a las escaleras donde Natsumi caminaba con lentitud –Espera aquí- hizo ademan de salir pero Sakura lo tomo del brazo ocasionando un sonrojo aun mayor.

-No te vallas- pidió aun con la cabeza gacha –Necesito decirte… algo- el ambarino frunció el seño, volteo nuevamente a las escaleras percatándose de que la joven heredera de los Hideki ya no estaba.

-¿Qué es?- se dio cuenta entonces de la situación y el lugar en donde estaban, claro que se estaba comportando muy mal con ella, incluso se recrimino por su actitud el día anterior pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, se sentía en cierta manera traicionado, se supone durante mucho tiempo habían sido "amigos" y la confianza era algo esencial.

-Yo…- Sakura comenzó a hablar, quería disculparse pero no sabia como, las cosas ya estaban lo suficientemente tensas y estaba segura cualquier palabra podría resultar mal. –Bueno… es que… se que tu, te enteraste de lo… de Ryo y yo-

Syaoran hizo una mueca de disgusto, la castaña solo bajo la mirada al piso y medito un poco lo que quería decir.

-Solo… quería…-

-No tienes que decir nada ya- interrumpió el con frialdad –Creo que todo quedo muy claro, entre tu y yo no hay confianza-

-No es eso, claro que te tengo confianza Syaoran- el castaño rio con ironía.

-Si la hubiera por lo menos habría estado enterado de que ya eras la "novia" de ese- hizo una pausa –Descuida, si lo que quieres es que ya no te moleste ni a ti ni a el y que los deje ser felices, lo hare, así que no te preocupes- nuevamente hizo ademan de salir pero esta vez Sakura se puso frente a el y lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos sorprendiéndolo.

-No Syaoran solo quiero que me escuches, perdóname- Syaoran abrió sus ojos con sorpresa –Se que debí decírtelo pero fue muy rápido cuando Ryo me lo pidió, además…- agacho la mirada sintiendo sus ojos empañarse –No se ni porque acepte, ya no se lo que quiero y mucho menos lo que siento por ti o por Ryo, quisiera saberlo pero me es difícil- en efecto era la única verdad, se sentía confundida, quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando con ella, lo que en verdad quería pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía, no encontraba la respuesta.

Syaoran tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas –No pidas perdón, creo que estos últimos días no he actuado de una manera correcta- susurro, últimamente lo único que hacia era pensar en el, en su propia felicidad sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de ella, era claro que se confundiría con todo y se sentiría presionada por dar una respuesta clara, se decía idiota a si mismo, ya lo tenia claro, haría todo por ganarse su corazón pero le daría el tiempo, el que fuera necesario para que ella misma pudiera encontrar la verdad de sus sentimientos y si al final las cosas no funcionaban, dejaría que fuera feliz aunque eso le terminara por partir el corazón.

-De todas maneras lo siento- el volvió a negar.

-Ya no importa, será mejor que vallas a dormir, es tarde- sugirió, Sakura ladeo la cabeza.

-Y tu, ¿Qué harás?-

-No se, no puedo dormir- ambos salieron de la cocina y caminaron hacia la sala.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí?- pregunto Sakura sentándose al lado de el.

-Solo por un rato- respondió simplemente.

-Entonces te acompañare- dijo decidida, el ambarino agradeció que fuera de noche y así no pudiera ver su sonrojo. Unos cuantos minutos pasaron cuando ambos por fin pudieron dormir, Sakura se abrazo a Syaoran mientras que este hizo lo mismo. De un momento a otro el rostro del joven Li se torno preocupado, mientras susurraba cosas inentendibles, pero en especial un nombre...

-Femei-

Continuara…

--

**N/A:**

**¡Hola chicas y chicos!, espero estén muy bien y la hallan pasado de lo mejor con sus seres queridos n.n**

**Pues he aquí el capitulo 6 (O.O que rápido) de esta historia, ¿Qué dicen?, bueno, malo, regular, raro XDD Como ya se dieron cuenta Sakura esta un poco, o mas bien muy confundida en cuanto a su relación con Ryo, mientras que Syaoran sigue decidido en su plan de conquista y a la vez medio molesto (que digo medio jeje). Por otra parte Tommy sigue enojada con Eriol por lo de la cafetería ¿Qué hará el para reconciliarse con su amiga?, pues eso se vera en el siguiente capi n.n**

**Bien pues me gustaría agradecerles a todos ustedes que me leen, muchísimas gracias, en especial a: **_**Sarita Li, panchaescalona, Katy Kate, lorena, amatista1986, NithaF, ziitah-TxE-, HaRuNo-SaMy y a Anais-Lovely-Angel, **_**muchas gracias por sus comentarios y si se me pasa alguien discúlpenme, pero no se porque a veces los nombres o algunas letras se borran U-U**

**Bueno pues ya saben, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, lo que ustedes quieran den clic al botoncito de abajo, gracias a todos los que me dejan review y a los que solo leen, también muchas gracias.**

**¡Feliz año 2009! Y hasta la próxima.**

**Saludos, Star Nigth.**


	7. Mentiras

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

**Dulce Confusión**

**Capitulo 7: Mentiras.**

"Dentro de una gran mentira siempre hay una pequeña verdad" ¿Qué tan cierta es esta frase?, sin lugar a dudas el mundo esta lleno de mentiras, personas que engañan a otras haciéndoles creer algo que no es verdad, muchos lo hacen para ganarse la vida y otros simplemente por ser de agrado a los demás, sin embargo existen también los que mienten para ocultar una dolorosa verdad, un pasado que para ellos es mejor enterrar y dejar en el pasado…

Domingo, los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a filtrarse por las ventanas de la habitación de Tomoyo, desde siempre la joven amatista tenia un gusto especial por levantarse muy temprano y mas si se encontraban cerca del bosque, así podría mirar el bello paisaje matutino y dar un paseo como desde niña solía hacerlo. La diseñadora salió del lugar y camino por el estrecho pasillo donde estaba cada una de las puertas que conducían a las habitaciones de los demás residentes. Repentinamente una de estas fue abierta mostrando a Natsumi quien se frotaba los ojos con ambas manos, la pelinegra sonrió y se acerco a su joven amiga quien aun no se percataba de su presencia.

-Buenos días Natsumi- saludo una vez estuvo frente a ella

-Ah, buenos días Tomoyo- respondió la aludida con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

-¿Y porque la sonrisa?- cuestiono la joven de cabello negro con picardía, Natsumi solo volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno pues ayer tuve una gran idea, solo espero que halla funcionado- soltó un suspiro, tomo una liga de su muñeca y recogió su cabello en una coleta alta.

-¿Y que fue lo que hiciste con Sakura y Syaoran?- la joven oji-celeste no se sorprendió ante la declaración de Tomoyo, ambas podían entenderse perfectamente y eso era algo que sin duda tenían a su favor, incluso con una mirada bastaba para decirse entre ellas un largo discurso sin necesidad de tanta palabrería, no se equivocaba cuando decía que tenían algo en común.

-Es algo… complicado, te lo explicare en el desayuno- Tomoyo asintió mientras bajaban los escalones uno a uno para llegar al vestíbulo, Natsumi enfoco su mirada en la entrada que llevaba hacia la sala y un detalle llamo su atención.

-Oye Tomoyo- la chica se giro a verla -¿Qué ayer no dejamos la puerta de la sala cerrada?- la amatista fijo su mirada en dicho lugar llevándose una pequeña sorpresa al notar como la fina y pequeña puerta de mármol estaba entreabierta, intercambiaron miradas por un segundo y después caminaron con cautela hacia el lugar, Tomoyo fue la primera en entrar seguida de la joven Hideki.

-Valla Natsumi no pensé que tu plan llegara a tener estos resultados- susurro observando frente a ella la "esplendorosa" imagen de sus dos amigos durmiendo cómodamente en el sofá.

-Ni yo- la hija de Ryouma sonrió nuevamente, ellos dos dormían como angelitos, con un rostro apacible y sin preocupaciones, sin embargo eso no era lo que mas llamaba la atención sino que el joven ambarino abrazaba a la menor de los Kinomoto con protección, incluso en su rostro podía reflejarse algo de preocupación como si alguien pudiese quitársela de un momento a otro. Sakura también correspondía al abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro sin querer soltarlo como si el sentimiento fuera compartido.

-Mejor vámonos hay que dejarlos descansar un…-

-¡Sakura!- la frase de Tomoyo fue interrumpida por Ryo que en ese momento cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y veía a ambos castaños con molestia reflejada en sus ojos verdes. El grito logro despertarlos a ambos que al instante se separaron muy sonrojados por la posición en la que estaban y por el "publico" que tenían.

-No puede ser, ya vino a interrumpir…- murmuro la de cabello rojizo con una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo aquí con mi novia?- interrogo el recién llegado a Syaoran remarcando la palabra "mi". El castaño frunció el seño cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué no viste?, durmiendo- recalco con sarcasmo, Sakura de inmediato se interpuso entre ambos chicos.

-Ryo, vámonos- intervino empujando un poco al chico italiano que no apartaba su vista de Syaoran.

-No me iré, ya lo se todo y no voy a permitir que te interpongas en mi relación con Sakura- la declaración sorprendió a la tres jóvenes presentes a excepción del heredero de los Li quien solo sonrió con ironía.

-Como digas, eso esta por verse- Ryo se acerco mas a el con claro gesto de empezar una pelea pero Sakura volvió a intervenir.

-Ryo, basta por favor-

-No vas a interponerte ni con la ayuda de Tomoyo y de tu amiguita- Natsumi y Syaoran mostraron un gesto mucho mas serio ante la última palabra dicha por el pelinegro.

-Sigue soñando Ishikawa- volvió a decir con un tono mas frio y despectivo. Sakura solo susurro unas cuantas palabras al chico que nadie mas alcanzo a escuchar y salieron del lugar sin decir otra cosa.

-No puedo creer que se halla comportado de esa manera- dijo Tomoyo posando una mano en su mejilla con preocupación, Syaoran soltó un golpe a la pared, ¿Quién se creía?

-Es un grosero, no entiendo como tu prima puede estar con alguien como el, es tan… desesperante y entrometido- comento Natsumi sentándose en el sillón y cruzándose de brazos en forma pensativa –Estoy segura que con esto va a estar vigilándola a cada momento y no vamos a tener muchas oportunidades-

-¿Oportunidades, de que?- pregunto una voz adormilada desde la puerta, Tomoyo solo se volteo dándole la espalda a la persona que recién acababa de llegar.

-De nada, entrometido- el comentario de Syaoran hizo que Eriol soltara una pequeña risa.

-Tranquilo cariñito que vengo en son de paz- el ambarino se acerco al ingles tomándolo del cuello y comenzó a sacudirlo repetidas veces.

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas así, anormal!- Eriol solo se acomodo los lentes que por el zangoloteo habían quedado a mitad de su cara, Natsumi comenzó a reír por la habilidad que el zafiro tenia para no molestarse ante ninguno de los comentarios de Syaoran.

-Oye ya déjalo lo vas a matar- sugirió la de cabellos rojizos segundos después.

-El aguanta- explico con simpleza

-Si el joven Hiraguizawa es fuerte- el castaño soltó al instante a Eriol que estaba petrificado por las palabras de Tomoyo quien seguía dándole la espalda.

-Eso debe dolerle mas- aseguro el joven Li. Eriol aun seguía como de piedra, ya no encontraba que hacer para disculparse, ya no lo soportaba, su indiferencia era algo que no aguantaba, ya había intentado hablarle pero era inútil, ahora su único camino era solo uno. Se acerco a Tomoyo y se hinco frente a ella quien se sorprendió por esta acción.

-¡Tomoyo, ya no lo soporto perdóname!- Syaoran y Natsumi se fueron de espaldas ante la visión, ¿Qué era lo que hacia?

-Hiraguizawa no hagas…- comenzó con un leve sonrojo pero el joven ingles interrumpió.

-Tomoyo, ya no se que hacer para disculparme, lo siento tanto, en verdad perdón- la amatista solo sonrió levemente, en realidad a ella le dolía un poco todo lo que le estaba haciendo.

-Eriol ya no importa- ante esto el zafiro se levanto con rapidez –Creo que yo también tengo que pedir disculpas, no era motivo para enojarme-

-¿Entonces si me disculpas?- ella asintió y de inmediato recibió un gran abrazo por parte del chico ocasionando que en su rostro apareciera un gran sonrojo. –Gracias Tommy solo por eso voy a abrazarlos a todos- se acerco a Natsumi quien solo reía un poco nerviosa. –Gracias Natsumi-

-Pe… pero no hice nada- hablo con una gotita en la cabeza luego de recibir su respectivo abrazo.

-Ahora mi mejor amigo el lobito- Syaoran solo retrocedió y salió corriendo del lugar seguido por el pelinegro.

-¡Déjame en paz Eriol!- gritaba mientras corría por todos los lugares posibles.

-Nunca cambian- Tomoyo negó lentamente mientras que Natsumi continuaba riendo.

* * *

Cerca de la casa de campo se alzaba una imponente mansión, rodeada por hermosos jardines y por el espeso y frondoso bosque. Dentro, para ser más exactos en el comedor, una joven de aproximadamente 19 años, cabello pelirrojo y ojos dorados observaba un pequeño libro con desinterés, mientras que en su mano izquierda se encontraba una pequeña carta sin remitente y sin destinatario, completamente en blanco.

-Ese… no entiendo porque tengo que esperarlo- chillo con coraje mientras arrojaba el libro con furia –La señora dijo que era importante leer esta carta-

-Ya se que es importante- hablo una voz masculina, la chica se dio vuelta encontrándose con un joven de unos 22 años, cabello rubio y ojos oscuros. –No deberías dejar tiradas tus pertenencias querida hermana- dijo tomando el libro del piso y acercándose a donde estaba la chica.

-Cierra la boca- contesto arrebatándole el objeto –Además no somos hermanos, somos hermanastros que es muy diferente- le recordó.

-Como quieras, solo dame esa carta- la de ojos dorados negó.

-Dijo que la leyéramos juntos y eso es lo que haremos- el joven solo rolo los ojos y tomo asiento frente a la chica quien desdoblo el papel y comenzó a leer su contenido:

-"Primero que nada espero su estancia sea cómoda para ustedes y" bla… bla… bla…-

-Deja de hacer tonterías- regaño el rubio con enfado.

-Esto no es relevante- hizo una pausa y continuo leyendo –"Como ya es de su conocimiento, la situación en las empresas es complicada, así que quiero pedirles un favor, mi hijo se encuentra en Japón, actualmente estudia en la Universidad de Tokio, espero puedan informarle de todo y decirle que regrese lo antes posible" es todo lo que dice-

-¿Quiere que lo busquemos?- se pregunto el joven levantándose de su lugar muy molesto.

-Es nuestro deber, nuestro padre es su socio- contesto con calma.

-A ti no te molesta porque te gusta su hijo-

-Si lo sabes no veo el porque te sorprende- se levanto guardando la carta en el sobre y salió caminando a pasos lentos –Además tendrá beneficios para ti, si mal no recuerdo te agrada mucho su amiga, la hija de su otro socio o no, incluso te divertiste mucho con ella una ocasión- el de ojos oscuros sonrió con maldad.

-Si, tienes razón, además no pude terminar con el juego, puede que vuelva a divertirme y esta vez si conseguir lo que quiero, pero…- volvió a su semblante serio –Yo no voy a buscarlo, tú lo harás y lo llevaras de vuelta a Hong Kong, ya tengo suficientes problemas-

-Como quieras, siendo el no representara problema, además que será muy interesante, mejor para mi si no estas aquí- vio la carta de nuevo y rolo los ojos –Creo que el otro socio no esta enterado de nada, quiere que también le digamos a el y a su bastarda- suspiro –Mejor iré a la ciudad, dicen que habrá una carrera, me sirve para despejarme un rato antes de comenzar con la búsqueda-

-Ten cuidado Montserrat, con los dos, ella es una fiera cuando se lo propone- sonrió ante el recuerdo –Pero el, sabes que su nombre le queda muy bien, es un lobo pero ya no tan pequeño- la chica que respondía al nombre de Montserrat solo le envió una ultima mirada y salió definitivamente del lugar.

* * *

El ambiente en la habitación era tenso, los 6 residentes de la casa-mansión de campo comían, cada uno en absoluto silencio y absortos en sus propios pensamientos. Syaoran y Ryo se miraban con rencor, retándose con la mirada, como los rivales que eran. Sakura y Natsumi pasaban por algo similar, solo que la que comenzó con el duelo de miradas fue la oji-verde. Eriol y Tomoyo les observaban con interés, tratando de calmar el ambiente tan pesado , comentando de vez en cuando frases y palabras divertidas, sin embargo estas no daban resultados positivos, solo ocasionaban peleas verbales.

-Oigan chicos, que les parece si vamos a la pequeña ciudad que esta cerca de aquí, solo a pasear- propuso la amatista con una sonrisa.

-A mi me parece buena idea- comento Natsumi luego de unos segundos, apartando la mirada de Sakura y dando por terminada su batalla de miradas.

-¿Y ustedes?- la pregunta de Eriol quedo sin una respuesta clara, los tres restantes solo se limitaron a asentir y seguir en su duelo y pensamiento, respectivamente.

-Bien pues si ya terminamos de comer, deberíamos ir ya- todos asintieron y salieron de la mansión, aun sin dejar de lado su pelea.

Pronto llegaron a la pequeña ciudad, por lo que se alcanzaba a notar era un lugar muy pacifico y lleno de vida. Los habitantes paseaban cerca de ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro, los niños reían y algunos más comenzaban a prestarles atención.

-¿Por qué nos estarán viendo?- se pregunto Sakura con nerviosismo.

-De seguro sospechan que somos de otro lugar- dijo Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa, Eriol se acerco a ellas.

-Si, la gente de aquí es muy feliz y también se ve que mantienen armonía entre ellos, fíjate en Syaoran y Ryo- una gotita resbalo por sus cabezas, era notorio que entre ellos no había armonía y mucho menos paz o algún sinónimo de felicidad.

-Pasen por aquí a la gran carrera para principiantes- los seis se giraron hacia una pequeña carpa donde un hombre hablaba muy animado con otras personas, a su lado tenia un pequeño cartel donde estaba dibujada una bandera de cuadros y un pequeño auto de carreras.

-¿Qué será eso?-

-Estamos igual que tu Eriol porque no vas a preguntar- respondió el ambarino cruzándose de brazos, el joven ingles siguió sonriendo y camino hacia el señor siendo seguido por sus acompañantes.

-Oiga, ¿Qué es este evento?- el hombre soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué acaso no lo saben?- Syaoran frunció el seño.

-Por lo mismo que no sabemos le estamos preguntando- contesto con ironía, el vendedor volvió a soltar una carcajada.

-Tranquilo muchacho, esta es una carrera para principiantes- informo.

-¿Carrera para principiantes?- preguntaron al unisonó.

-Así es, una carrera de autos, se realiza cada año y al ganador se le otorga un premio sorpresa, por lo general son viajes a otros países o a alguna playa cercana- los seis comenzaron a imaginar varias posibilidades, cada uno pensando la tentadora oferta, claro que en vez de ir solos en sus fantasías estaban acompañados, o mas bien ese era el caso de Syaoran y Ryo.

-Si quieren concursar aun están a tiempo de registrarse- intercambiaron miradas por un segundo y asintieron lentamente –Bien, entonces pasen por aquí- caminaron por un pequeño pasillo y tiempo después llegaron frente a un gran estadio, muchas personas se encontraban sentadas en las gradas posiblemente esperando a que la carrera diera inicio. Montserrat que se encontraba en primera fila y veía a los recién llegados abrió sus ojos con mucha sorpresa.

-Pero si es…-

-Hay muchas personas- murmuro Sakura recordando su "pánico escénico", nunca le había gustado estar frente a tanta gente, era algo que la ponía extremadamente nerviosa. Llegaron frente a una mesa en la que dos chicas se encontraban realizando los respectivos papeleos, Eriol se acerco atrayendo al instante las miradas de ambas jóvenes que se sonrojaron.

-Hola, vinimos a registrarnos- anuncio con una sonrisa.

-Cla… claro, ¿Quienes de ustedes van a participar?- tartamudeo una de ellas al hablar.

-Todos, somos seis- la chica se levanto torpemente de su asiento y recogió unos papeles de una mesa algo lejana.

-Aquí están las solicitudes, tienen que poner nombre de los concursantes, ya sea solo el apellido o un sobrenombre- informo aun con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Un sobrenombre?- la joven asintió muy abochornada mientras que Eriol mostraba una sonrisita traviesa –Entonces…- se giro hacia los cinco restantes que seguían observando el lugar –Yo los registro chicos- ellos asintieron sin darle mucha importancia, el zafiro tomo un bolígrafo y comenzó a llenar las solicitudes. Syaoran que lo veía escribir con una expresión algo macabra frunció el seño, ¿Qué estaba tramando?

Una vez Eriol termino de llenar las inscripciones avanzo hacia sus amigos sin dejar de lado su sonrisita traviesa.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste?- pregunto Syaoran una vez el pelinegro estuvo presente, a el no lo engañaba, ya sabia que algo había detrás de todo su patético misterio y lo averiguaría.

-Nada, solo los inscribí- respondió con simpleza.

-¿Pusiste nuestros nombres verdad?- interrogo el castaño acercándose a el con apariencia amenazante.

-Claro, bueno, técnicamente- la respuesta desconcertó a los restantes.

-¿Cómo que técnicamente?-

-Cálmate Syaoran pareces de la CIA- el aludido paso una mano por su cara en señal de desesperación. –Si quieren saber, puse nombres muy apropiados para ustedes, como "Linda Tommy"- señalo a la joven amatista quien se sonrojo por el sobrenombre –"Cerecita"- señalo a Sakura – "Veranito"- señalo a Natsumi –"Pequeño lobito"- Syaoran se quedo estático –"Murcielaguito"- Ryo alzo una ceja desconcertado –Y "Maguito Clow"- finalizo señalándose a el mismo.

-¡QUE HICISTE QUE ANIMAL!- Syaoran tomo a Eriol del cuello con claras intenciones de matarlo.

-A mi los nombres me parecen tiernos- opino Sakura con una sonrisa, Tomoyo seguía sonrojada y Natsumi tenia una gotita en la cabeza, el ambarino aun seguía en su misma postura solo que el joven ingles ni se inmutaba ante sus amenazas, cosa que lo desesperaba mucho mas.

-Solo que todos si se dieron cuenta están en diminutivo- alego Ryo –No entiendo, ¿Por qué "murcielaguito"?- pregunto por su nombre, Eriol se zafo muy hábilmente del agarre de Syaoran y se acomodo los lentes

-Porque los murciélagos según las leyendas se transforman en vampiros y los vampiros son enemigos de los lobos- ambos jóvenes tanto Syaoran como el oji-verde captaron el mensaje.

-_Atención a todos los participantes, se les pide que avancen a la línea de salida_- hablo una voz por el alto parlante, los seis caminaron hacia los vehículos que les fueron asignados, todos iban en el orden que había dicho Eriol.

-¿Como se maneja?- Sakura de pronto se sintió mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, no sabia como conducir uno de esos autos, ¿Y si hacia algo mal?

-Solo tienes que…- tanto Ryo como Syaoran iban a explicarle a la castaña como manejar, ante esto nuevamente se miraron con desconfianza.

-Kinomoto, si me permites…- Natsumi se acerco un poco a la castaña y comenzó a explicarle brevemente, evitando así una nueva batalla verbal –Y creo que es todo lo que necesitas saber- finalizo.

-Gracias Hideki- la oji-celeste sonrió un poco y regreso a su puesto. Sakura solo la observo, no parecía mala persona, al contrario, solo que aun no entendía porque no le terminaba de agradar, era algo… extraño.

-_Competidores, todos a sus puestos-_ ante la ultima llamada todos los concursantes subieron a sus vehículos _–Enciendan motores-_ así lo hicieron, Syaoran y Ryo solo se observaban fijamente, para ellos no era una simple carrera, sino una de sus muchas batallas. Natsumi y Sakura seguían concentradas en la pista intentando no sentirse nerviosas por la presencia de tantas personas. Tomoyo y Eriol se veían de reojo sonrojándose cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban.

La cuenta regresiva dio inicio _–Tres… Dos… Uno… Comiencen-_ inmediatamente los primeros dos en salir fueron Syaoran y Ryo, siendo seguidos por Eriol, Tomoyo y Natsumi, el resto de los competidores les siguieron, pero solo un auto se quedo estancado.

-¡Ay, y ahora que hago!- grito Sakura mientras intentaba arrancar el vehículo.

-_Tal parece que… ¿Pequeño lobito y Murcielaguito?, van a la delantera-_ hablo el anunciante dudando un poco por lo extraños nombres. Syaoran y Ryo se sonrojaron levemente, no solo por los sobrenombres, sino también por las jóvenes que les gritaban algo como: "_¡No te rindas lobito!"_ y "_¡Murcielaguito tu puedes!"_

-Ese desgraciado, ¡Eriol prepárate a morir cuando esto se acabe!- grito al chico que estaba un poco mas atrás, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le escuchara.

-Si lobito, pero a ellas les gusta ¿Verdad que si?- pregunto luego de pasar al lado de un grupo de jóvenes quienes siguieron gritando un fuerte "_¡SI!"_, El ambarino se dio por vencido y siguió en su labor de concentrarse en la carrera.

_-¿Linda Tommy junto con…? ¿Maguito Clow y Veranito? Están en segundo lugar-_ el anunciante que se encontraba en una cabina se giro hacia las chicas que anteriormente se encargaron de las solicitudes –Díganme algo ¿Ese chico no estaba drogado o algo cuando se inscribió con sus amigos?- pregunto ocasionando que en ambas apareciera una gotita en la cabeza, ¿Drogado?

Sakura mientras tanto aun intentaba arrancar pero le estaba resultando imposible.

-¡Ay, arranca!- grito con desesperación pero no sucedía nada -¡Ah, ahora que hare!- de pronto soltó un fuerte golpe al volante haciendo que automáticamente este encendiera. -¡Que bien!, ahora creo que para acelerar era ¡Este!- en efecto la menor de los Kinomoto piso el acelerador, lo que no sabia era que debía hacer aquello con delicadeza y no tan… bruscamente.

_-Valla parece que ¿Cerecita?-_ "Este chico algo fumo" se dijo así mismo el anunciante –_Entro a la carrera-_

-¡Alguien ayúdeme!- gritaba la castaña intentando parar el auto, los demás competidores que se encontraban delante de ella se apartaron rápidamente, provocando con esto que algunos salieran de la pista quedando descalificados.

_-¡Cerecita se acerca al segundo lugar!-_ el publico tenia una gran gota sobre la cabeza.

-Pero si es Sakura, logro alcanzarnos- Tomoyo giro un poco su cabeza notando como un auto se acercaba a gran velocidad y dejaba atrás una enorme nube de polvo.

-¡Tomoyo, Eriol, Hideki!- los tres chicos captaron el mensaje, pero para lastima de cada uno lo hicieron muy tarde, Sakura paso a gran velocidad a lado de ellos. Sus respectivos autos dieron muchas vueltas en círculos hasta que luego de unos segundos lograron detenerse, muy mareados por tal acción.

Ryo y Syaoran que estaban mas concentrados en pelear no se percataron que detrás de ellos ya no quedaba ningún concursante "cuerdo" sino que todos ya se encontraban o muy mareados o fuera de la carrera.

_-Valla, Cerecita ha llegado a los primeros lugares_- el anunciante ya no veía ni que pensar, esos muchachos eran algo extraños.

-¡Syaoran, Ryo!- ante el grito ambos involucrados voltearon observando como la castaña se acercaba a gran velocidad, de inmediato se separaron dejando el suficiente espacio para que tomara la delantera.

-¡Sakura!- gritaron al unisonó, no paso mucho tiempo cuando por fin vio la meta y logro cruzarla a tiempo.

_-¡Y tal parece que Cerecita es la nueva ganadora!-_ unos cuantos gritos de emoción se hicieron presentes, pero como ya se sabia Sakura no podía detenerse y por lo tanto siguió avanzando a gran velocidad.

-¡No, detente, vamos a chocar!- grito muy asustada viendo como frente a ella se encontraba un muro que se iba acercando cada vez mas, Syaoran y Ryo se adelantaron inmediatamente para detener el vehículo.

-¡Para!- como si el auto tuviera conciencia de sus acciones se detuvo debido a que el combustible se había agotado, Sakura abrió sus ojos jade luego de mantenerlos cerrados por un tiempo, topándose con la pared a muy pocos centímetros de su cara.

-¡Sakura, estas bien!- gritaron ambos chicos con un rostro lleno de sorpresa y miedo.

-Si, gracias- suspiro aliviada mientras la gota en las cabezas del publico se hacia mas grande.

Sakura, Syaoran y Ryo que habían sido los primeros tres lugares se acercaron a la mesa de premios, los tres algo sonrojados por la vergüenza que les causaba usar los sobrenombres de Eriol.

-¡Demos un aplauso a Cerecita, la nueva ganadora!- varios gritos en las gradas se hicieron presentes mientras la aludida solo tomaba un pequeño trofeo de las manos del anunciante. Eriol, Tomoyo y Natsumi se acercaron y al instante los tres ganadores comenzaron a reír, el zafiro y la oji-celeste tenían sus lentes a mitad de su cara mientras que Tomoyo tenía su cabello muy alborotado debido a tantas vueltas en el auto de carreras.

-¡Y hacemos entrega de tu premio, un viaje a la hermosa ciudad de Hong Kong para dos personas!- Syaoran y Natsumi al instante abrieron sus ojos con tremenda sorpresa. Sakura tomo un pequeño sobre en el que se encontraban los boletos de avión y volvió a sonreír.

-A Hong Kong- susurro la oji-celeste. Desvió su mirada hacia las gradas notando un detalle que la dejo de piedra. -¡Montserrat!- la joven de ojos dorados, solo mostro una sonrisa cínica mientras los demás la veían. Syaoran de inmediato frunció el seño, ¿Ella ahí?; La chica pelirroja bajo hacia donde estaban de un salto sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-Hola Syaoran, bastarda- saludo. Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura y Ryo no comprendían nada, ¿Quién era esa chica?

-¡Hey!- grito el ambarino, iba a decir algo mas pero Natsumi se adelanto.

-Cuidado con como me hablas Montse-rata- los demás mostraron un gesto de asombro por el tono tan frio que había usado. La cara de Montserrat se descompuso y fue remplazada por una de molestia.

-¿Qué me dijiste bastarda?- pregunto con la cara roja.

-¡Lo que oíste!-

-Basta, ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- intervino Syaoran con enfado, la chica cambio su semblante y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa coqueta.

-Vine a darte un pequeño mensaje- se acerco al chico quien solo retrocedió.

-¡¿Qué es lo que haces?!- gritaron Sakura y Natsumi al unisonó. Montserrat enfoco su mirada en Sakura quien solo se mostraba enojada. Syaoran que noto como el público los observaba con curiosidad comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por los demás. Cuando estuvieron un poco mas alejados de la ciudad Montserrat hablo.

-Disculpen por mi descortesía, mi nombre es Montserrat Fujimoto, y ustedes son…- se presento la joven con vanidad.

-Tomoyo Daidouji-

-Eriol Hiraguizawa-

-Ryo Ishikawa-

-Sakura Kinomoto- respondió con seriedad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?- interrogo la de cabello rojizo con molestia.

-A ti no tengo por que darte explicaciones, Syaoran es con el que tengo que hablar-

-Puedes hacerlo aquí, no le veo problema- contesto simplemente. La pelirroja soltó una risa.

-Creo que tratándose de las empresas es algo confidencial, mí querido Syaoran- esta última declaración consterno al chico mientras molestaba más a Sakura.

-Si gustas puedes venir conmigo, hay una mansión en la que estoy hospedándome cerca de aquí…- hizo una pausa y se enfoco a Natsumi –Con mi hermanastro-

El semblante de Natsumi cambio, sintiendo de pronto un temor inmenso, comenzó a respirar agitada, mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de derrota. Montserrat sonrió victoriosa. Natsumi sostuvo su cabeza, de pronto en su interior comenzaba a sentir una sensación de miedo profundo, un frio que comenzaba a calarle los huesos, varias imágenes que se agolpaban en su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez sin parar, gritos, golpes, todo regresaba.

-¿Natsumi?- Tomoyo se acerco muy preocupada al ver que no reaccionaba, Syaoran igualmente se acerco con preocupación, ¿Por qué de pronto se mostraba así?

-Tengo que salir de aquí- susurro antes de salir corriendo. Los seis chicos restantes salieron tras de ella mientras Montserrat los seguía conteniendo una carcajada.

-Natsumi, Natsumi espera- Syaoran la sostuvo del brazo -¿A dónde vas?, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Tengo que irme de aquí, no lo entiendes, debo irme- se soltó de su agarre y camino hacia Tomoyo –Perdón-

Pronto llegaron a la gran casa-mansión de los Daidouji, Natsumi entro rápidamente siendo seguida por un Syaoran muy preocupado, una Tomoyo consternada y un Eriol que no comprendía en lo absoluto la situación al igual que Sakura y Ryo. La de cabello rojizo entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Natsumi que diablos te pasa, abre la puerta!- grito el castaño pero no oyó respuesta alguna -¡Natsumi!- los cuatro restantes no entendían, ¿Quién era con exactitud esa joven?, ¿Por qué Natsumi se comportaba así?

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta de nuevo, la oji-celeste camino hacia la entrada con una pequeña maleta en sus manos. Syaoran la siguió mientras los demás solo se mantenían en sus lugares.

-¡Natsumi contesta!- Syaoran volvió a tomarla del brazo antes de que saliera de la mansión.

-Me tengo que ir de aquí ya, por favor- susurro sintiendo cada vez más la opresión en su pecho.

-No hasta que me digas que te sucede, ¿Por qué de pronto quieres irte así nada más?- cuestiono confundido.

-No lo entiendes, tengo que hacerlo, te veré después- la de cabellos rojizos se zafo de su agarre y corrió lo mas que pudo, Syaoran intento seguirla pero ya le llevaba mucha ventaja. Montserrat se acerco a el y poso una mano en su hombro.

-Syaoran, debemos hablar- insistió.

-Sera después- contesto quitando la mano de ella y entro a la casa-mansión encontrándose con los rostros sorprendidos y dudosos de sus amigos y el "entrometido"

-Tomoyo yo tengo que…-

-Lo se Syaoran- respondió la amatista –Iremos contigo, así como están las cosas es mejor regresar a Tomoeda- el ambarino asintió, los restantes se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y salieron de la mansión minutos mas tarde. Montserrat que los había esperado durante ese tiempo volvió a acercarse a Syaoran.

-Syaoran tenemos que hablar es urgente-

-Sera en otra ocasión- respondió cortante, todos subieron al auto de Tomoyo y de inmediato salieron en dirección a la ciudad de Tomoeda dejando a la pelirroja muy molesta. Las preguntas en las cabezas de todos eran las mismas, ¿Quién era Montserrat?, ¿Por qué Natsumi se había ido?, y lo mas importante ahora ¿Por qué aquella declaración de las "empresas"?, ¿Qué se escondía tras todo ese misterio?

-Syaoran, esa chica menciono algo de unas empresas, ¿A que se refería?- pregunto Sakura de pronto.

-Yo…- el castaño medito por un momento su respuesta, ya era hora de hablar con la verdad –Sera mejor que les diga toda la verdad, yo no vine a Japón por un intercambio, sino, por un problema entre la empresa de mi familia con otros- Tomoyo, Sakura y Eriol se sorprendieron aun mas. En efecto cuando el joven Li había llegado a Japón era por un intercambio escolar, o mas bien era lo que ellos pensaban, tenían conocimiento de que el vivía solo, sin su familia y era de clase "media", ¿Qué entonces todo era mentira?

Sakura estaba anonadada, no sabia ni que pensar, las cosas estaban tornándose muy extrañas, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué había detrás de la aparición de esa chica?, ¿Quién era Syaoran en realidad?, ¿Por qué ese temor en Hideki?, y lo mas importante ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante?

Continuara…

**--**

**N/A:**

**¡Hola a todos y todas!, espero que estén muy bien y que hallan empezado bien el año n.n**

**Bien pues aquí les traigo el séptimo capitulo de esta historia, como vieron se están abriendo mas y mas peguntas, algunas se resolverán muy pronto y otras tardaran un poco mas. Como ya lo notaron todavía falta un personaje por descubrir, su identidad es desconocida y causo un efecto muy peculiar en Natsumi ¿Por qué?, bien pues eso se resolverá muy pronto.**

**Aunque nuestros protagonistas no tuvieron mucha interacción en este capi ya lo verán en el que sigue, aunque al final las cosas se complicaron tuvieron un pequeño momento de diversión en la carrera. Por cierto, el nombre de "Natsumi" significa "Bonito Verano" y es por eso que el sobrenombre que le dio Eriol fue "Veranito" eso por si alguien se lo preguntaba XD**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos por sus reviews, en especial a: amatista1986, panchaescalona, HaRuNo-SaMy, NithaF, ziitah-TxE, lorena, Katy Kate y a Anais-Lovely-Angel, muchísimas gracias y espero este capi les guste, si se me pasa nombrar a alguien avísenme para darme un golpe en la cabeza XD**

**Bien pues también aprovecho para dar un aviso muy importante, como nada es para siempre jaja, mis vacaciones se están acabando, así es, ya casi es hora de regresar a la escuela U-U y me temo que no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir, aunque prometo poner todo de mi parte si no es que antes me asesinan mis maestros con tantos trabajos y tareas que suelen dejarme n.n**

**Saludos a todos y ya saben, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, den clic en el botoncito de aquí abajo, hasta la próxima.**

**Star Nigth**


	8. Un viaje al pasado

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

_**Dulce Confusión**_

_**Capitulo 8: Un viaje al pasado.**_

Una mentira siempre origina una nueva tras de ella, así, es como con el paso del tiempo se vuelve cada vez mas grande, involucra muchas veces a terceras personas, sin nosotros darnos cuenta de ello. Detrás de cada mentira siempre se esconde una razón de peso que nos obliga, en muchas ocasiones a engañar a las personas que mas queremos y haciendo que con esto dañemos no solo su confianza, también su propio corazón y sentimientos…

La situación entre los cinco jóvenes presentes se tornaba mas tensa y llena de confusión, ahora se encontraban dentro de la gran sala de la mansión Daidouji. Ninguno lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar a preguntar y explicar respectivamente el suceso de hacia horas antes, en sus mentes se encontraban diferentes pensamientos, pero uno en especial era el que abarcaba y tomaba mas su atención, ¿Quién era Syaoran en realidad? Y ¿Por qué había mentido?

La respuesta tal vez estaba muy lejana a cualquier explicación simple, tomaría tiempo antes de que pudiera decirles la verdad, no quería que se involucraran en problemas de su propia familia por intentar ayudarlo, sabia como era Eriol, Tomoyo y por sobretodo Sakura, ellos harían cualquier cosa por apoyarlo así fueran a tener el mas grande de los problemas, cosa que el no se permitiría. En su cabeza seguían aquellos recuerdos, las palabras aun estaban en su mente, volvía a sentir aquella desesperación, pero ¡Dios era un niño!, solo eso un niño de 12 años, no pudo defenderse como el lo hubiera querido, aunque ya hubieran pasado varios años el aun así podía sentir en su interior ese enorme deseo de regresar el tiempo, pero sobretodo de cobrar… venganza.

-Tengo que dar muchas explicaciones- la voz grave y autoritaria del joven Li rompió repentinamente el silencio casi sepulcral en el que estaban. Sakura levanto su mirada que había mantenido centrada en el piso durante todo ese tiempo, pensando en las posibles razones de su amigo para mentir, situación que ella estaba luchando por intentar comprender, pero extrañamente eso comenzaba a volverse una misión casi imposible.

-Yo, no vine a Japón por un intercambio escolar, como ustedes saben- los tres amigos mostraron más desconcierto ante sus palabras, Syaoran tomo una gran bocanada de aire y continuo con su explicación –Vine por un problema de mi familia-

-¿Tu familia?, no entiendo- Sakura fue la siguiente en hablar sintiendo como comenzaba a formarse dentro de ella un nudo en la garganta. El ambarino desvió su mirada y se concentró en un punto inexistente.

-Si, la familia Li- Tomoyo, Eriol e incluso Ryo abrieron sus ojos mostrando sorpresa. La amatista junto con el zafiro ya habían sacado sus propias conclusiones desde hace tiempo, cuando escucharon el nombre de su joven amigo, más específico su apellido, aunque según por sus propias declaraciones el era de clase media y no tenía familia, cosa que se les fue informada cuando recién lo habían conocido. Ryo se mostro serio, la familia Li, según tenia entendido era una de las mas influyentes en todo Hong Kong, mucho mas poderosos que su padre mismo, claro que el también pensó por un momento en la posibilidad de que su rival fuera parte de esa familia, cuando se habían presentado y escucho el apellido "Li" salir de su boca.

-¿Tus padres son empresarios, no es así?- el joven medico asintió a la pregunta de Eriol –Pero, ¿Qué problema hubo para que nos mintieras?-

Fue entonces que su semblante cambio por uno más pálido, cosa que todos, a excepción de Sakura quien tenía la cabeza gacha, notaron. Syaoran solo negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras aun sentía como una furia desconocida comenzara a crecer en su interior.

-No puedo decirles por ahora, es un asunto… confidencial- explico lo mas sereno y calmado que pudo. La oji-verde no soporto un minuto mas y se levanto de su lugar dando un fuerte golpe en la mesita frente a ella, mismo que logro sobresaltarlos a todos.

-¿Confidencial?, ¿Qué es acaso otra mentira mas?- los cuatro restantes se pusieron de pie igualmente.

-¿Sakura de que…?-

-¡Nos has mentido, durante todo este tiempo mentiste!- grito interrumpiendo la pregunta de su amiga y prima, Syaoran frunció el seño, ¿Qué le sucedía?

-Sakura era necesario, tenia que…-

-¡No, no lo entiendo!, ¡Pudiste hablarnos con la verdad desde el principio y no lo hiciste!, ¡Eres un mentiroso Syaoran!, y pensar que tu me hablabas de confianza- sus ultimas palabras ocasionaron que algo dentro del castaño se rompiera, si había sido un mentiroso, lo admitía, pero era verdad lo que estuvo a punto de decir, fue necesario que lo hiciera.

-Sakura, creo que el ya dio sus motivos y deberíamos tratar de…- Eriol quiso intervenir pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Motivos!, el no ha dado ningún motivo que justifique su mentira, ninguno lo suficientemente fuerte como para ello- la menor de los Kinomoto enfoco su vista en su "amigo" que de inmediato se percato de su error, ella tenia lagrimas en sus ojos –Te creí mi amigo y me mentiste- Ryo se acerco lo suficiente como para abrazarla cosa que a Syaoran le dolió aun mas.

-Yo también creía que me comprenderías pero tal parece que no- ya no se defendería, por el contrario comenzaba a atacar, no era la única que estaba sufriendo, pero todo indicaba que no se daría cuenta si no se lo hacia ver.

-¡Comprenderte!, ya no puedo hacerlo, nuestra amistad…- Sakura se separo un poco del pelinegro contestando el ataque verbal de Syaoran –Nuestra amistad ya termino- Eriol y Tomoyo se quedaron atónitos por la declaración –Ya no puedo creerte mi amigo si me mentiste durante todo este tiempo, ya no Li- Sakura tomo su bolso y salió del lugar siendo seguida por Ryo.

Si Sakura quería dañarlo había encontrado la mejor manera de hacerlo. Syaoran agacho su cabeza en señal de derrota mientras que aun seguía recordando las últimas palabras de Sakura, ya no eran amigos y todo decía que no lo serian jamás.

-Syaoran ¿Estas…?-

-Perdón Tomoyo, lamento arruinar tus planes- susurro mientras la amatista solo mostraba un gesto de preocupación. Eriol se acerco al ambarino y poso una mano en su hombro mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-Sakura estuvo mal, pero ya veras que en cuanto se pase su coraje terminara por comprender-

-No, no lo hará, ella ya lo dejo muy claro…- pensó por un momento, si era así entonces haría lo que desde hacia tiempo había planeado –Yo… la dejare ser feliz y regresare a Hong Kong-

-¡QUE!- ambos níveos se vieron fijamente por unos instantes y después volvieron a centrar su atención en Syaoran quien los veía con semblante serio y cabizbajo

-Ya nada me retiene aquí, además que de seguro algo esta pasando con la empresa, Montserrat dijo algo de eso y ella nunca hablaría de ello a menos que sea importante, es por eso que debo irme, no solo por Sak… por Kinomoto, también por el problema que debo arreglar- se corrigió a si mismo, ella le había llamado por su apellido cosa que el respetaba aunque no estuviera presente.

-Pero, ¿Estas seguro?- el asintió -¿Qué pasara con tus estudios?- cuestiono Tomoyo.

-En cuanto pueda hablare con los profesores, para decirles que me iré del país- sonrió con ironía –Siento esto pero es lo mejor y… gracias por entenderme-

-No te preocupes- después de escuchar estas palabras por parte de Eriol, el castaño salió del lugar sintiendo aun como sus esperanzas disminuían hasta quedar nada, ahora si era definitivo, su amistad con Sakura y su posible oportunidad terminaban, ahora el se iría, ya no la molestaría pero sobretodo… intentaría rehacer su vida para olvidar ese sentimiento, aunque fuera imposible.

* * *

Un taxi se estacionaba frente a la gran mansión de los Hideki, la joven de cabello rojizo descendía entonces aun con esa sensación de miedo abarcando todo su ser. Con ayuda del conductor bajo su equipaje y entrego al hombre el dinero que cubría los gastos de su viaje. Soltó un suspiro de alivio por estar lejos de _**el**_, no quería, no deseaba que se le acercara ni siquiera que le viera que estaba cerca de ahí, prefería que la ignorara y que hiciera de cuenta como si nunca hubiese existido, deseando con todo su corazón que ya no la recordara.

Soltó otro suspiro, camino hacia la puerta de la gran mansión y saco unas pequeñas llaves de su bolso, abrió y entro teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido.

-Es necesario… entonces así es…- unos murmullos la alertaron de la presencia de alguien mas, para ser exactos en el estudio. Camino a pasos lentos y calculados, se detuvo frente a la puerta del estudio y se acerco un poco para oír mejor, debía tener mucho cuidado o de lo contrario su padre se molestaría demasiado si la encontraba espiando.

-¿Entonces Ieran necesita de mi presencia?- escucho la voz grave de su padre, tras unos minutos pudo escuchar la contestación por parte de alguien desconocido, que, por sus suposiciones era una mujer.

-Así es, la señora Li así lo solicita junto con… Natsumi- lo ultimo, pudo notar sonó en un tono despectivo, cosa que no le agrado para nada, mucho menos que esa persona supiera su nombre.

-Si no hay remedio iremos en unas semanas, por ahora arreglare algunos pendientes… Montserrat- la joven de ojos grises mostro un semblante lleno de sorpresa, su padre nunca, nunca en lo que llevaba de conocerlo, que era prácticamente toda su vida, recordaba que alguna vez hubiese llegado a llamar a alguien por su nombre de pila, solo a ella, a Ieran Li y a su madre, pero jamás a otra persona y lo que menos se espero es que fuera a Montserrat.

-Muy bien… Ryouma- si antes había estado sorprendida ahora no se lo creía, ¿Qué pasaba ahí?, ¿Qué relación tenia su padre con ella?, sus ideas estaban muy cerca de la realidad pero no quería siquiera pensarlo, era algo completamente desvergonzado por parte de ambos.

-¿Li esta enterado?- la joven Hideki centro más su atención, saliendo abruptamente de sus cavilaciones.

-No, pero como futuro presidente de la empresa y heredero único de la familia debe asistir, le informare en cuanto pueda- escucho un suspiro de cansancio –Además sabes que una crisis de ese tamaño podría desencadenar los mismos problemas de hace cinco años- Natsumi lo único que hizo al escuchar la palabra "crisis" fue sentir un escalofrió, recordaba con exactitud lo que había pasado en aquel entonces, un suceso desgarrador había dejado a su amigo de la infancia destrozado y con un sentimiento de culpabilidad e impotencia al no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Femei- susurro con pesar, tenia la certeza que, en cuanto Syaoran se enterara se negaría rotundamente a regresar a Hong Kong, sobretodo por sus planes para conquistar a Sakura. El debía quedarse en Tomoeda hasta que lo lograra, de lo contrario su misión se complicaría, cosa que ella sabia mejor que nadie.

-Por cierto, tu hija se quedo con mi hermanastro unos cuantos minutos creo que tal vez por eso no ha llegado aun…- volteo la mirada hacia la puerta sintiéndose aterrada ¿¡Qué estaba diciendo!? –Sucede que me encontré con ella en una casa de campo no muy lejos de aquí es por eso que te lo digo, pero en fin, te veo luego- Natsumi no escucho más y a paso rápido se dirigió de nueva cuenta al vestíbulo, tomo su maleta del piso y estaba dispuesta a subir cuando…

-Oh pero si eres tu bastardita, espero no te deje tan marcada esa carita de mosca muerta que tienes- la oji-celeste no volteo a verla, solo escucho pasos alejarse y la puerta cerrarse unos segundos después, continuo subiendo cuando sintió como era tomada del brazo con mucha fuerza y brusquedad al mismo tiempo que era arrojada al piso, ocasionando que soltara un grito de dolor.

-Así que estabas con el hijo de Fujimoto- eso más que una pregunta era una aclaración. Natsumi vio hacia los ojos de su padre y lo que vio en ellos la dejo completamente horrorizada, el la veía con asco, repulsión e ira, haciéndola sentir insignificante y como basura, la basura que era. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y entonces lo supo… estaba perdida.

* * *

Ya habían pasado los días con una rapidez sorprendente, la Universidad de Tokio abría nuevamente sus puertas a los estudiantes, que ya estaban más que listos para comenzar sus clases luego de un merecido descanso. Aunque para algunos era el inicio de clases luego de una larga semana, para otros era el final de una historia en Japón. Syaoran caminaba hacia la salida, ya había hablado con los profesores desde temprano y todo estaba listo para su traslado en la Universidad de Hong Kong, lo único que faltaba era empacar sus cosas y comprar un boleto de avión, cabe mencionar sin retorno.

Claro que durante esos días había pensado muy bien en lo que quería, o más que nada en lo que debía hacer. Si por el fuera nunca se apartaría de su flor de cerezo, pero las cosas ya estaban en un punto donde eran muy difíciles de reparar, sus palabras sonaron claras, ellos ya no serian amigos y su amistad se había roto por completo, sabia que eso sucedería tarde o temprano, las cosas nunca iban a ser iguales después de su declaración, pero en su vida había pensado que se tornarían de tal manera.

Suspiro, no había tenido ningún contacto con ella, ni siquiera la había visto en la Universidad durante ese tiempo que estuvo ahí, seguramente estaría con el detestable de su novio, que, de seguro tenia en su rostro una sonrisa de idiota por creer que ya había ganado la batalla, que razón tenia, un minuto, ¿En verdad la tenia?, tal vez si, tal vez no, lo mas probable era que estuviera burlándose a espaldas suyas por haber intentado y fracasado en la primera oportunidad, pero ya no tenia importancia, si Sakura era feliz, el también lo seria ¿No?

¡Claro que no!, el no seria feliz nunca sin ella, jamás en su vida volvería a sentir eso que todos llaman felicidad, por lo menos no completamente, sin su compañía, sin su sonrisa destellante y llena de vida, el no era nada sin ella, absolutamente nada, pero ya no tenia caso luchar por algo que había perdido desde hacia mucho, es mas, nunca lo tuvo. Suspiro nuevamente y enfoco su mirada ambarina al frente, frunció el seño en cuanto vio a una chica apoyarse de la pared intentando no caerse, se veía muy débil y en sus manos tenia unos cuantos raspones. No la reconoció hasta que pudo acercarse lo suficiente y entonces se alarmo.

-¡Natsumi!- la chica por intentar verlo perdió el equilibrio cayendo al piso. Syaoran se acerco a ella junto con otros que pasaban cerca y veían a la chica con preocupación. – ¿Natsumi que te paso?- cuestiono una vez estuvo hincado a su altura y sosteniéndola de los hombros.

-Tu… tuve… un… acciden… te- contesto entrecortadamente sin alzar su rostro, el castaño no creyó ni una palabra de lo que decía y al ver sus manos llenas de un liquido carmesí, abrió sus ojos con impresión y temor.

-¡Dios mío, Natsumi!- escucharon la voz de una chica, Yoko dejo sus libros en el piso para acercarse a su amiga y compañera de clases. – ¡No me digas que el desgraciado de tu padre volvió a pegarte!, ¡Mira como te ha dejado!- Syaoran frunció mas el seño intentando contener su ira.

-¡Porque demonios nunca me dijiste!- el grito del joven medico sobresalto a la joven de cabellos rojizos y asusto a todos los de los alrededores. – ¡Dejas que te siga pegando como si tu vida no valiera nada!, ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¿¡Que termine por matarte!?- ella no contesto, Yoko levanto el rostro de la chica casi a la mitad, dejando ver unos cuantos moretones y una cortadita en su labio, la pelinegra sintió como sus manos comenzaban a mojarse por las lagrimas que empezaban a caer de los ojos grises de su amiga.

-¡Ustedes vallase no hay nada que ver!- Syaoran les grito al resto que, al verlo mas que furioso solo atinaron a seguir con su camino.

-Oye, yo que se que Natsumi ha hecho mal en no decir nada ni defenderse pero…-

-¡Debió decirlo desde un jodido principio!, pero en cambio solo espero durante todo este tiempo como si…- unos sollozos por parte de la joven arqueóloga lo alertaron de su mal estado, fue entonces que su semblante se suavizo y se dijo estúpido a si mismo por no tener ningún tacto ni medirse con sus palabras, desde antes ya estaba molesto y lo único que hizo fue desquitarse con ella que no tenia la culpa de lo que sucedía con Sakura, al contrario, lo había ayudado en todo lo que había podido.

-¡Ves lo que has provocado!- grito la joven que estaba a su lado con molestia.

-¡Ya lo se!, mejor ve a buscar a un doctor o algo- la pelinegra no discutió mas y salió corriendo hacia la enfermería, dudando si era lo mejor dejar a su amiga con ese chico. Syaoran se felicito a si mismo por su magnifica excusa, era de gran ayuda que no supiera quien era el ni que estudiaba. Se acerco mas a Natsumi y solo la abrazo, cosa que la sorprendió de sobremanera.

-Perdón por gritarte, es solo que, bueno yo… mejor olvídalo- la chica lloro con mas fuerza haciendo que el se separara con mayor preocupación. -¿Qué sucede?- la vio negar lentamente, mientras alzaba su cara. Syaoran se dio cuenta de que los moretones en su rostro eran demasiados y en sus ojos estaba reflejada una tristeza enorme.

-No voy a permitir que esto continúe así- Natsumi lo vio levantarse y entonces sintió como era alzada del piso con delicadeza, lo que ocasiono que apareciera un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Qué… que haces?- pregunto.

-Iremos a comprar dos boletos de avión y a recoger tus cosas de la mansión de ese infeliz de Ryouma- su cara se tiño de un rojo mas intenso, ¿Eso quería decir que se iría con el?

-¿Qué… a…?-

-Vamos a Hong Kong, ahí estarás bien, al lado de Meiling y de mis hermanas- la respuesta a su pregunta inconclusa la dejo aun mas sorprendida, eso quería decir que ya se había enterado, pero, había un pequeño, o tal vez, muy gran detalle.

-¿Y Kinomoto?- vio como su rostro se ensombrecía al mencionar el apellido de la joven de ojos verdes

-Mañana arreglaremos tu traslado de la Universidad, ¿Estas de acuerdo?- ella asintió sin preguntar o decir nada mas, era claro que no quería hablar del tema, pero, no entendía nada, ¿Qué era lo que había puesto a si a su amigo?, y lo mas importante, ¿Por qué evadió la pregunta cuando le hablo de Sakura?

* * *

Se encontraba en la cafetería moviendo la cucharilla de su vaso de café con aburrimiento, ya no tenía clases por el momento y estaba libre, solo quería pensar, servía que daría tiempo a que Ryo se reuniera con ella y regresaran juntos a casa. Tal vez no había hecho lo mejor al salir así y mucho menos gritarle a el, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo, se sintió tan engañada en ese momento que no pudo pensar con claridad, sus pensamientos se habían nublado para actuar solo por impulso.

Claro, tal vez Syaoran tenia sus razones, pero no había querido mencionar nada de ese tema, nada que le aclarara a la perfección el porque de tanta farsa durante cinco años. Ya no sabia ni que pensar, si creer que era su amigo o solo un desconocido que creyó ingenuamente, cabe destacar, conocer. Suspiro soltando la cucharilla y levantándose de su lugar, necesitaba regresar a su casa lo antes posible para pensar aun en lo que quería y en todas las situaciones que en ese momento estaban presentándose, ya después habría tiempo para que se disculpara con su ¿Novio?, por su ausencia.

Alzo su mirada jade encontrándose con una joven de cabello negro que la veía con seriedad y ¿Molestia?, Tomoyo estaba frente a ella de brazos cruzados mientras taconeaba el piso con sus zapatos negros.

-Hola Tomoyo- saludo la castaña con una ceja alzada aun sin comprender el porque de la actitud de su mejor amiga.

-Hola Sakura- respondió ella tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible -¿Ya te vas?-

-Si, oye, disculpa por haber salido así de tu casa pero…-

-A mi no me tienes que pedir disculpas Sakura, creo que sabes muy bien de que hablo- interrumpió la amatista. Sakura solo se limito a suspirar y a negar con la cabeza lentamente.

-No Tomoyo, el nos ha mentido, ha fingido ser alguien que no es y yo…-

-Prima, si no quieres entender sus razones ni sus motivos entonces estas muy mal- hizo una pausa –Lo que dijiste fue algo que no estuvo para nada bien y debes admitirlo-

-Si estas de su lado no tengo problema Tomoyo, pero entiende que yo no puedo creerle mas- la castaña comenzaba a molestarse por la actitud de la joven diseñadora, era evidente que estaba defendiéndolo mientras que ella ¿Dónde quedaba?

-Está bien Sakura, solo para ver si recapacitas y te das cuenta de tu error, Syaoran se ira, a Hong Kong y todo dice que ya no va a regresar- esa noticia la dejo de piedra –Piénsalo bien- y sin decir una palabra mas Tomoyo salió de la cafetería a paso rápido.

Fue entonces que su mente comenzó a procesar la información de una manera lenta, Syaoran, su amigo de casi toda la vida se iría, ya no tendría la oportunidad de verlo jamás. Sintió entonces un gran peso sobre de si, recordó sus palabras de hacia algunos días y se sintió tan mal por ello, había sido una total egoísta, siempre pensando en ella y nunca en lo que él necesitaba.

-Soy tan tonta- se dijo mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente –El se ira y yo tengo la culpa de todo eso- susurro con tristeza mientras una lagrima rebelde escapaba de su ojo derecho. Sin duda tenia que evitarlo, pero Tomoyo no le había mencionado para nada cuando seria el día que se iría y mucho menos la hora, entonces si no sabia eso, ¿Cómo se supondría que lo evitaría?

Pensó por un momento mas hasta que a su mente llego una idea, ella tenia dos boletos de avión, para ir directo a Hong Kong. Sin pensarlo mas salió corriendo para ir en la búsqueda de esos boletos, iría a China y buscaría a su amigo, si, aun era su amigo a pesar de que ella hubiese dicho todo lo contrario.

* * *

Entro a la gran mansión sintiendo algo de temor, observo a todos los lados para asegurarse personalmente de que no había nadie o más bien no estaba su padre cerca. Sintió como era empujada levemente por la persona que estaba tras ella, al girarse solo negó con la cabeza mientras escuchaba un suspiro de cansancio en señal de respuesta.

-Vamos Natsumi no quieres seguir viviendo aquí o si- cuestiono Syaoran mientras recibía un leve "no" por parte de su amiga –Entonces tienes que hacerlo- Natsumi solo asintió y camino hacia las escaleras para subir directo a su habitación, ya había intentado escapar de aquella casa en una ocasión, para su desgracia en ese entonces Ryouma se había dado cuenta y termino por mandarla al hospital, cosa que recordaba a la perfección.

Subió con rapidez, tomo una pequeña maleta y en ella guardo todo lo necesario para su viaje, sin olvidar una pequeña botella que tenia un contenido extraño. Volvió a salir y cerro la puerta tras de si sintiendo un nudo en el estomago, bajo las escaleras con lentitud hasta que llego a la planta baja, observo como Syaoran seguía de pie, unos cuantos pasos lejos de la puerta y dándole la espalda, camino en dirección hacia el cuando sintió como era tomada del brazo ocasionando que soltara un pequeño grito de dolor.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto Ryouma con furia, la joven oji-celeste se asusto sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a bombear sangre con fuerza.

-Yo… yo…-

-Ahora vas a aprender- cerro los ojos esperando el primer golpe pero nada pasó, volvió a abrirlos luego de unos minutos encontrándose con Syaoran que sostenía el brazo del empresario.

-Nunca vuelva a pegarle, me oyó, ¡Jamás en su vida vuelva a hacerlo!- advirtió haciendo que el hombre solo se separara con sorpresa.

-Vete de aquí Li y no estorbes en esto- ordeno recibiendo por parte del castaño una risa sarcástica.

-Me voy, pero me llevo a mi amiga conmigo- tal declaración hizo que Natsumi se ruborizara –Así se interponga no me interesa- Syaoran tomo la pequeña maleta de Natsumi y salió con ella definitivamente de la mansión, dejando a Ryouma mas que furioso por lo sucedido anteriormente.

-Se molestara mucho- dijo la de cabellos rojizos mientras caminaba al lado de su joven amigo.

-¿Quieres regresar?- cuestiono recibiendo una negativa –Entonces no hay problema-

-No estoy muy acostumbrada a desobedecerlo, pero creo que pasara- sonrió con algo de felicidad cosa que la sorprendió, nunca se había sentido tan bien antes, Syaoran solo la observo y recordó de inmediato a la joven castaña que le había robado el corazón que, ahora podía asegurar, estaba mas que destrozado, pero a pesar de eso continuaba en su interior ese mismo sentimiento que le seria un poco, o mas bien, muy difícil de quitar.

-¿Pasa algo?- la pregunta de su acompañante lo saco de sus pensamientos y se sonrojo por no prestar atención.

-No, nada- Natsumi comenzó a reír por los gestos de Syaoran quien al principio la vio con molestia pero después también se dejo llevar riendo un poco, tal vez no era del todo malo, estaba ayudando a una gran amiga, ahora lo que importaba era saber que estaba sucediendo en Hong Kong, ¿Por qué Montserrat había hablado de las empresas?, sin duda la posible respuesta lo estaba dejando con mas dudas y por sobretodo con un enojo inmenso, no quería ni pensar en lo que haría después si la situación llegaba a repetirse de nuevo. Natsumi también tendría mucho que ver en todo eso, así que aparte de ir con ella para que estuviera lejos del infeliz de su padre, iría para que de una vez por todas se aclarara el problema de su familia y solo así, tal vez podría hacer lo que hace tanto tiempo deseaba…

…cobrar venganza... en el nombre de su hermana Femei…

Continuara…

--

**N/A:  
**

**¡Hola chicas y chicos!, uh valla que fue mucho tiempo fuera de aquí pero, la escuela junto con otros cuantos asuntos me han tenido mas que presionada, mis profesores regresaron imparables y con muchas ganas de dejarme bellas y constructivas tareas (nótese sarcasmo ¬¬)**

**Pero en fin, ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo?, aquí pudimos notar otro mas de los errores de la jovencita Kinomoto, pero, eso si, hay mas incógnitas que aun no se resuelven, como por ejemplo, el caso de Syaoran y su familia, la relación de Montserrat con Ryouma, la madre de Natsumi y su relación con su hija, bueno, muchísimas cosas mas.**

**Pues veo que muchos me han preguntado por Femei, pero no se preocupen que pronto se sabra todo aunque creo que algunos ya lo suponen jeje.**

**Bien, pues muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, ahora que ya tengo un pequeño tiempo libre me he dedicado a responder cada uno de sus comentarios en mi profile, ahi estan las respuestas a sus reviews anteriores n.n , muchas gracias a todos y espero el capi les guste.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir me despido esperando que muy pronto pueda actualizar jeje, saludos a todos y cuidense.**

**Hasta la proxima**

**Star Nigth.  
**


	9. Recuerdos

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

_**Dulce Confusión**_

_**Capitulo 9: Recuerdos.**_

Las decisiones que tomamos muchas veces no son las correctas, las personas a veces suelen actuar por impulso y en variadas ocasiones por el dolor o simplemente por intentar tener una vida mejor. Antes de tomar cualquier decisión siempre es necesario rectificar y recapacitar si lo que hacemos es lo correcto, de ser así, entonces será cuando la rueda del destino comenzara a girar en torno a nosotros para decidir como será nuestro futuro.

Corría desesperadamente en dirección a su casa, ya no había mucho tiempo y lo mas seguro era que Syaoran ya se hubiese ido, hacia días que no lo veía y si antes no lo había querido admitir por sus tontas ideas ahora lo hacia, lo necesitaba, mucho o mas de lo que ella creía, no podía creer que hiciera tal tontería al decirle todas esas cosas, era evidente que él necesitaba apoyo de sus amigos y se sentía tan mal por no haberle ayudado, en lugar de eso termino por agredirlo, gritarle y… se detuvo en seco mientras sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse vidriosos.

"_Nuestra amistad ya termino, Ya no puedo creerte mi amigo si me mentiste durante todo este tiempo, ya no Li"_ recordó sus propias palabras sintiéndose aun peor, su amistad, aquel sentimiento que tanto atesoro por años ahora había terminado, no podía creer que fuese ella quien lo hizo, simplemente se sentía tonta, desdichada pero sobretodo culpable. Si tan solo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas con gusto lo haría, lastima que fuera imposible y que como dicen "el hubiera no existe"

Durante ese tiempo que corrió hacia su casa e hizo unos cuantos arreglos en la Universidad, papeleos y anuncios de su ausencia durante unos días; pensó en la mejor manera de disculparse, ya debía muchas disculpas y se arrodillaría de ser necesario para que Syaoran la perdonara, sonaba desesperado y tonto pero estaba dispuesta a ser una tonta frente a él para conseguir su perdón, si es que lo lograba. Continuo corriendo hasta que llego frente a una casita de color amarillo, cruzo por la puerta dejándola abierta y subió por las escaleras sin darse cuenta de que no estaba sola en casa.

-Tengo que empacar esto… esto… esto- decía mientras sacaba de su ropero muchas prendas de vestir, no sabia cuanto tiempo estaría en Hong Kong pero lo mas seguro era que se quedaría hasta encontrar a Syaoran, así fuera mucho tiempo, días, meses o años. Se detuvo, ¿Por qué de pronto la ausencia del castaño comenzaba a desesperarla tanto?

-Monstruo me puedes explicar ¿Qué estas haciendo y porque dejaste la puerta abierta?- una voz a sus espaldas la hizo reaccionar, dándose vuelta para toparse con la cara confundida de su hermano y el rostro amable de Yukito Tsukishiro.

-Ah, hermano, Yukito, yo… necesito irme a Hong Kong- anuncio cubriendo con ambas manos sus oídos y cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto…

-¡QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO SAKURA KINOMOTO!- el grito de Touya casi dejo sordo a su joven amigo mientras que algunas aves fuera de la casa emprendían el vuelo muy asustadas por aquella acción.

-Hermano, lo siento por no decirte antes pero tengo que ir a buscar a Syaoran- error numero dos, Sakura volvió a tapar sus oídos mientras Yukito hacia lo mismo.

-¡ASI QUE ES POR ESE MOCOSO ROBAHERMANAS, POR ÉL HABIAS ESTADO TAN RARA TODOS ESTOS DIAS!- Yukito comenzó a reír levemente por el apodo al joven Li mientras Sakura ladeaba la cabeza con confusión, ¿Mocoso robahermanas?

-Lo siento Touya pero es necesario que…-

-¡Tu no vas a ir a ningún lado jovencita!- sentencio esta vez un poco mas "calmado", Yukito se acerco a él mientras posaba una mano en su hombro y mostraba un gesto de reproche.

-Touya, si Sakura quiere ir a buscar a su amigo deberías dejar que lo haga, debe ser importante, además, ella ya es mayor de edad- el mayor de los Kinomoto solo negó muy firme en su decisión de no dejar a su "pequeña hermanita" irse sola a un país desconocido y mucho menos a buscar a _ese_ "mocoso".

-¡De ninguna manera, ya lo he dicho Sakura no iras a ningún lado!- Yukito se separo lentamente de él y se acerco a la joven castaña que ahora estaba algo cabizbaja.

-Touya, si de algo sirve, yo puedo ir con ella- Sakura alzo su rostro viendo al chico que mostraba una sonrisa –Si no lo encontramos regresaremos lo antes posible- Touya no supo ni que contestar por el ofrecimiento, claro que no desconfiaba de Yukito, él seria incapaz de mentirle, y de Sakura, sabia que la cuidaría, con su propia vida si fuese necesario, cosa que sabia a la perfección. ¡Maldita fuera su poca fuerza de voluntad! Al ver a su amigo y a su hermana con ese gesto de suplica, mas a Sakura fue algo que no pudo controlar, era verdad que apoyaba mas al "mocoso detestable", que al "chiquillo desaparecido", pero claro que no permitiría que alguno de esos dos le hiciera daño a su hermana, así que tomando una gran bocanada de aire dicto la sentencia final…

-Les doy solo tres días, no mas- Sakura hizo un puchero y avanzo hasta su hermano soltando un fuerte golpe hasta su tobillo.

-Di que siete días- amenazo con un tono sombrío mientras que por la cabeza del joven Tsukishiro descendía una pequeña gotita.

-Tres- contesto el con algo de dolor, Sakura alzo su pie nuevamente y volvió a bajarlo con mas fuerza.

-¡Siete!-

-Tres- la gota en la cabeza de Yukito se hizo más grande.

-¡Siete!- grito la oji-verde mientras soltaba otra patada mucho más fuerte que la anterior ocasionando que su hermano agachara la cabeza en señal de derrota.

-Está bien… siete- la menor de los Kinomoto sonrió y se separo de él mientras volvía a su labor de empacar todo lo necesario. –Siete días Sakura…- susurro Touya mientras salía de la habitación. Yukito comenzó a reír con fuerza mientras atraía al instante la mirada desconcertada de la chica a su lado.

-¿Qué es gracioso Yukito?- cuestiono con curiosidad.

-Es solo que… Touya se parece a esa niña de la película, ¿No la recuerdas?, del video que si lo ves te llaman y te dicen _"Seven Days"_ (Siete días)- Sakura de inmediato comenzó a reír acompañando al joven de ojos grises. No hubiera hecho ese método tan drástico si su hermano tan solo hubiera accedido a la primera, además, tres días era muy poco tiempo para buscar a _su _amigo y Hong Kong era una ciudad muy grande pero… ¿Por qué de pronto dijo ese adjetivo de pertenencia?

-Pero, Yukito, ¿No tienes que ir mañana a trabajar?- interrogo una vez termino de reír, el joven amigo de su hermano solo sonrió y poso una mano en la cabeza de la castaña con dulzura.

-Puedo ausentarme unos días, además, ya estaba pensando en tomarme unas vacaciones- hizo una pausa mientras Sakura solo asentía y seguía en su labor de empacar –Pero, ¿Por qué dices que tienes que ir a buscar a Syaoran?-

-Porque…- Sakura paro en su trabajo mientras sus ojos se oscurecían –Yo le dije algo que no debía- Yukito pareció comprender y decidió no preguntar mas mientras solo observaba el lugar con atención, mas en especifico un pequeño cuaderno color amarillo que descansaba en una repisa algo lejana. Se acerco con lentitud mientras Sakura entraba al cuarto de baño para tomar su cepillo de dientes y algunas cosas más. Cuando por fin estuvo frente al objeto sonrió nuevamente y lo tomo entre sus manos, tal vez Sakura ya no lo recordaba.

-Yukito, los boletos dicen que el vuelo sale mañana a las 9:30 a.m., ¿Puedes venir aquí y pasar por mi?- hablo la oji-jade algo apenada mientras leía el reverso de dichos boletos, el joven solo asintió ocultando el cuaderno entre sus ropas.

-Claro Sakura y… ¿Tu novio?- la pregunta la dejo sin habla, era verdad, tenia que decirle a Ryo y a Tomoyo, pero… ¿Cómo?, sabia que su prima no tendría el menor problema, al contrario la apoyaría en lo que fuera necesario, pero Ryo, era algo _complicado,_ mas porque ya sabia los sentimientos de Syaoran hacia ella cosa que noto el mismo día que tuvo esa discusión con el joven poseedor de los ojos ámbar, claro que la había consolado pero de una manera muy extraña… entonces recordó…

--

_Salió de la mansión de su mejor amiga con lagrimas en sus ojos y un sentimiento de vacio, aun no podía creer que él la hubiera engañado, Syaoran, su mejor amigo desde hacia tantos años. Se sentía como una tonta, tan ingenua que había confiado en su palabra, aunque aun no sabia la verdadera razón ya no le importaba mucho, solo seguía en ella aquel sentimiento de vacio muy presente en su alma y en su corazón._

_Continúo con su caminata, tenía tantas ganas de llegar a su casa y tomar una ducha para despejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. El cielo siguió oscureciéndose y unas cuantas estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el ocaso._

_-¡Sakura, espera!- escucho a alguien gritar su nombre, su corazón comenzó a palpitar tan fuerte de un momento a otro, ¿Podría ser que tal vez fuera Syaoran? -¡Sakura!- se giro para quedar frente a frente a la persona que se acercaba a ella muy aprisa y se decepciono de ver que se trataba de su ¿Novio?_

_-Ah, eres tu Ryo- murmuro mientras sentía como ese vacio se hacia presente una vez mas, el italiano pestañeo confundido mientras fruncía el seño._

_-¿Quién creías que era?- interrogo con algo de enojo mientras Sakura solo negaba lentamente con la cabeza._

_-Nadie- el chico se acerco lo suficiente como para abrazarla, mientras la menor de los Kinomoto solo se quedaba inmóvil._

_-Se que estas muy triste pero, __**Li no se merece tus lagrimas**__- la confesión y el tono utilizado por el joven Ishikawa la sorprendió de sobremanera haciendo que se separara de él con algo de confusión –Perdón si esto te molesta Saku pero es la verdad, el no se merece tus lagrimas, mas porque__** lo único que ha hecho es mentirte**__-_

_-Si…- susurro aun sin dejar de lado esa repentina molestia por aquellos comentarios a su ex-amigo_

_-Ya no llores mi cerezo- Sakura lo único que hizo fue dejar que él la abrazara mientras aun pensaba si su decisión había sido la mejor._

--

Ahora que lo veía de aquella manera, Ryo desde el momento que llego a Japón solo había llevado algunos problemas o mejor dicho muchos para con su relación de amistad hacia Syaoran. Sin embargo aun seguía en ella algo que la perturbaba y la confundía demasiado.

Mientras esos pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de la joven Kinomoto, Yukito solo pensaba en la posibilidad de hacerla reaccionar, cuando recién se había enterado por boca de Touya que Sakura había regresado con él le dio un extraño sentimiento de enojo, cosa rara. Estaba seguro que en todo ese enredo del viaje y que Syaoran por lo visto se hubiese marchado estaba involucrada la relación de ambos, debía admitir que el joven italiano no le agradaba, no terminaba de convencerlo y por más buena persona que fuera nunca lo vería con muy buenos ojos.

-Creo que por ahora no le diré, es mejor así- hablo Sakura sonriendo levemente, no le diría nada a Ryo hasta que estuviera en Hong Kong, no tenia la menor duda de que si le informaba de la situación intentaría detenerla y eso no se lo permitiría, nunca le permitiría, apartarla de su amigo, de su querido amigo.

* * *

Aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio, 8:45 a.m.

Ahí estaban, esperando hasta que su vuelo saliera y que por fin pudieran embarcarse en su objetivo de buscar a una persona en particular, por lo menos esos eran los pensamientos de Sakura. El día anterior había hablado con Tomoyo acerca de su repentino viaje, por el tono de voz de su prima supo que la respuesta la había dejado sorprendida pero en cierta parte aliviada y feliz. Quien mejor que la amatista sabia la situación y deseaba con todo su corazón que las cosas resultaran bien al final, aunque tenia mucho trabajo y se comportaba últimamente de una manera un tanto peculiar siempre seguía igual de atenta a todo lo concerniente con las personas que quería.

-Ya casi es hora, muy pronto anunciaran el vuelo- Sakura asintió levemente al escuchar la voz de Yukito -¿Sabes donde vive?- ella negó mientras el joven Tsukishiro sonreía como era su costumbre. –Bueno, ya lo averiguaremos-

-Si, espero encontrarlo- suspiro con pesar mientras jugaba con sus manos. Observo el lugar centrándose en todos y cada uno de los detalles, casi nada había cambiado en ese lugar, siempre lleno de gente de risas, llantos y despedidas. Suspiro mientras veía hacia el techo.

_¿Oye, estás perdida?_

La pregunta que retumbo en su cabeza hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos. Se levanto un tanto alarmada de su lugar siendo seguida por Yukito que no comprendía el porque de la actitud de la joven. Sakura siguió observando cada detalle hasta que sus ojos esmeraldas se toparon con un par de asientos de color rojo, los únicos en el aeropuerto… recordaba aquel día, hace 5 años…

--

_-Ya no llores Sakura, regresare- decía un pequeño de cabello negro y ojos verdes mientras abrazaba a una niña de cabellos castaños los dos de aproximadamente unos 14 y 13 años respectivamente. Ambos parecían muy tristes por alguna extraña razón. El pequeño tenía en su mano un boleto de avión y una pequeña maleta._

_-Pe… pero Ryo… ¿Regresaras verdad, lo harás?- Ryo asintió mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa. Se iría a Italia a la ciudad que lo había visto nacer, por una parte eso le llenaba de una alegría y felicidad enormes, pero también le producía mucha tristeza, tener que dejar a su compañera de clases de la primaria, pero sobretodo a la persona que quería le llenaba de dolor._

_-Si Saku, regresare- la niña alzo su cabeza mientras lo veía con ojos llenos de esperanza. Una voz se escucho por el alto parlante anunciando la salida del siguiente vuelo a Italia._

_-¿Ya te vas?- los ojos de la pequeña Sakura volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas mientras Ryo solo depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la niña._

_-Si Saku, pero te prometo que regresare pronto, no te preocupes- el pelinegro tomo su maleta del piso y corrió lejos de la niña no sin antes darle un ultimo abrazo de despedida. Sakura se quedo ahí parada, sola y triste. Avanzo hacia un par de asientos color rojo mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro y lloraba._

_La llegada de un vuelo proveniente de Hong Kong se anuncio, un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar que se veían empañados por la tristeza comenzó a caminar hacia la salida luego de descender de aquel avión, unos sollozos no muy lejos de el llamaron su atención y entonces se giro para quedar frente a la personita que derramaba lagrimas._

_-¿Oye, estás perdida?- fue su pregunta al llegar frente a Sakura quien alzo su mirada e inmediatamente negó. –Eh, oye ya no llores- la pequeña no hizo caso a la petición mientras el pequeño no sabia ni que hacer._

_-Oye, ¿Te sucede algo malo?- decidió que era mejor preguntar antes del porque su llanto. Sakura solo se giro a verle, el ya no estaba de pie sino sentado a su lado esperando muy pacientemente por una respuesta._

_-Es que… alguien a quien quiero mucho se acaba de ir- susurro mientras quitaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su vestido, vio entonces frente a ella un pequeño pañuelo._

_-Creo que te pasa algo parecido a mi, pero, estoy seguro que lo volverás a ver, por lo menos tu tienes esa suerte…- las ultimas palabras del pequeño la desconcertaron pero comenzaron a levantarle el animo. Con mucho cuidado tomo el pañuelo de las manos del niño castaño mientras él solo la veía con un pequeño sonrojo._

_-Muchas gracias… soy Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto- se presento levantándose de su lugar y acomodando un poco su vestido._

_-Ah, soy Syaoran Li- dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de la pequeña de ojos jade quien ahora sonreía._

_--_

Había sido en ese lugar donde lo conoció, donde él la había consolado cuando Ryo se había ido y le había dado ánimos aun sin conocerla bien. Tantos y tantos recuerdos ahora eran los que la embriagaban de dolor, pena y por sobretodo culpa, Syaoran desde siempre le ayudo dándole su apoyo y protección mientras que ella por una vez, solo por una vez no pudo hacerlo.

-Sakura, ¿Estas bien?- escucho que la llamaban, enfoco su vista en Yukito que la veía con algo de preocupación.

-Si- mintió dando una sonrisa forzada. Pasaron unos minutos cuando la llamada para su vuelo se anuncio, ambos caminaron para abordar mientras la oji-verde aun veía aquel lugar con ojos melancólicos, sintiéndose mal y sola, muy sola.

* * *

Tomoyo caminaba por los desolados pasillos de la Universidad, aun pensaba en la gran oportunidad que se estaba presentando para Syaoran, repentinamente una sensación de felicidad la inundo como desde hacia varios días. Desde siempre, cuando su amigo había llegado a Japón, supo que se podría dar algo entre su prima y él a pesar de que la castaña siguiera queriendo a Ryo. Comenzó primero por ser una suposición y después una afirmación, aun así deseaba con todo su corazón que Sakura pudiera encontrarle, pediré disculpas y darse cuenta de lo que en verdad quería.

La llamada telefónica de su prima le había aclarado muchas cosas, Yukito Tsukishiro viajaría con ella, gracias a eso podía saber que el joven amigo de Touya Kinomoto pudiera ser la hiciera reaccionar sobre sus sentimientos y ayudarle para que las cosas comenzaran a tomar un rumbo distinto. No sabia si Sakura le habría mencionado algo a Ryo pero lo mas seguro era que no, ¡Como deseaba que ese que tanto daño le había hecho a su prima regresara a su país y dejara de ocasionar tantos problemas!, claro que se sorprendía por aquel pensamiento de su parte, por lo general nunca deseo algo así para nadie…

Solo para la camarera.

Se detuvo en seco mientras sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, ¿La camarera?, ella no tenia nada que ver con el asunto de Sakura y Syaoran, absolutamente nada, entonces ¿Por qué llegaba a su mente el recuerdo de aquella tarde en la cafetería?, seria acaso que…

-¡Tomoyo!- el grito la sobresalto mientras se giraba para ver un par de ojos azules que la miraban con atención. Su corazón dio un brinco al verlo y de inmediato en su rostro pálido se dibujo un pequeño sonrojo.

-Ah, Eriol- saludo aun sin creer el porque de su repentina falta de aliento y de la fuerza desconocida que había vuelto sus piernas gelatina.

-Oye, Syaoran se fue verdad- ella solo asintió levemente mientras intentaba por todos los medios calmarse –Ah, ya veo y también se fue con Natsumi sin despedirse, que desconsiderados son esos dos- la revelación hizo que abriera sus ojos amatistas de par en par.

-¿Natsumi?- él asintió.

-Hable con sus amigas y me dijeron que ella se despidió ayer diciendo que regresaba a Hong Kong y se iba con Syaoran- hizo una pausa recordando todos los detalles –Por cierto, la de cabello negro era muy guapa- bromeo mientras el rostro de su amiga comenzaba a ponerse rojo, solo que esta vez era por culpa de la furia que comenzaba a hacerse presente.

-Ah pues que bien Eriol- se dio vuelta dispuesta a seguir su camino cuando vio como el se ponía frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?, ¿Ahora que dije?- pregunto con ingenuidad mientras ladeaba la cabeza, confundido.

-Nada, no dijiste nada- hizo ademan de irse pero el continuo obstruyéndole el paso.

-Pues no te creo, ¿Es porque dije que la chica de cabello negro es guapa?-

-¡Y que, yo también tengo cabello negro y puedo vestir cualquier traje de camarera, estoy segura que no notarias la diferencia!- el grito en si ocasiono que varios curiosos voltearan a verlos mientras el zafiro quedaba sorprendido, eso quería decir que ella…

-To… Tomoyo tu…- la amatista solo suspiro.

-Si Eriol, ¿Contento?- afirmo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse –Me enamore de ti, pero tu siempre eres así, siempre- algunas lagrimas rebeldes cayeron de sus ojos haciendo que el joven ingles se sintiera culpable por ser él la causa de su tristeza –Siempre ves a cada chica que se te acerca… Por dios Eriol esto me esta matando- dijo con voz ahogada mientras agachaba la cabeza

-To… Tomoyo yo…-

-No digas nada, solo déjame sola- la amatista corrió empujándolo levemente y dejándolo atónito ante cada una de sus palabras, ahora si que todo estaba mal y debía repararlo, tan tonto había sido que ni cuenta se había dado del daño que le estaba provocando, aunque…

Siempre había fingido, durante tanto tiempo había dicho mentiras acerca de las chicas por miedo a que Tomoyo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Él también la amaba, con toda su alma pero claro que nunca había esperado que ella lo aceptara, a él…

-Así se siente estar en un dilema verdad… Syaorancito- susurro mientras veía al cielo con una sonrisa llena de tristeza, arreglaría ese malentendido y rogaría porque Tomoyo lo aceptara y lo perdonara una vez más. –Ojala amigo, ojala que la suerte nos pueda sonreír-

* * *

Hacia una hora que habían abordado el avión. Sakura ahora veía hacia la ventana observando como las nubes se desvanecían una por una al pasar sobre ellas. Aun era temprano y se podía sentir sobre de ellos la luz del sol resplandeciente en lo alto. Yukito observaba cada movimiento de la hermana de su amigo y sonrió, tal vez ya era hora de comenzar a aclarar las cosas.

-¿Te gusta el paisaje?- noto como ella se giraba a verlo.

-Si, es muy hermoso, no veía algo así desde la última vez que viaje en avión con mi hermano y mis padres-

-Sakura, hay algo que quisiera decirte pero necesito de toda tu atención- explico con seriedad.

-Si Yukito, pero, no entiendo ¿Pasa algo malo?- el negó lentamente, tomo un pequeño portafolio a su lado y saco un pequeño cuaderno amarillo algo empolvado.

-Sakura, ¿Recuerdas esto?- el joven extendió el libro mientras atraía al instante la mirada esmeralda de Sakura–Lo tome prestado de la repisa de tu habitación, espero no te moleste- . Sakura negó, tomo el libro leyendo el titulo que decía claramente "_La bella durmiente";_ mientras lo abría, observó una pequeña fotografía dentro, su rostro se entristeció y sin importarle nada mas comenzó a llorar nuevamente de culpa. En esa fotografía estaba ella de niña, con un hermoso vestido color rosa mientras que a su lado estaba un niño de cabello castaño que llevaba un traje negro muy elegante; las mejillas del pequeño estaban algo coloreadas de un curioso tono carmín mientras que ella le abrazaba muy contenta. Entonces más recuerdos asaltaron su mente…

_--_

_La escuela primaria celebraba el festival de Nadeshico y junto con ella toda la hermosa y pacifica ciudad de Tomoeda. En el templo Tsukimine se hallaba un gran escenario mientras que varias personas estaban alrededor muy contentas y viendo hacia la cortina color rojo con algo de impaciencia. Detrás del telón una niña de 13 años, cabello castaño y ojos verdes arreglaba la capa de príncipe que tenia puesta sobre ella._

_-No puedo creer que esto pase- susurro muy apenada mientras se veía al espejo que estaba cerca de ella, sus ropas no eran un vestido y eso podía notarlo cualquiera, en vez de eso era un traje bastante peculiar._

_-¡Sakura te vez divina!- el grito la asusto un poco mientras veía a una niña de su misma edad, cabello negro y ojos amatistas, misma que tenia en su mano derecha una videocámara._

_-To… Tomoyo- la amatista soltó una pequeña risa mientras caminaba un poco y detrás de una puerta tomaba a alguien de la mano y lo obligaba a salir._

_-¡Te dije que no quiero!, ¡Daidouji!- Sakura sonrió un poco mientras observaba a un niño un poco mas alto que ella salir de la puerta vestido de una manera muy especial. Un traje, o mas bien un vestido rosado era el que llevaba puesto._

_-Tranquilo Li- Tomoyo se acerco un poco al niño castaño susurrándole algunas cosas mientras hacia que con eso sus mejillas se tornaran de un rojo intenso._

_-¡Syaoran!- la pequeña Sakura corrió al encuentro de su amigo abrazándolo llena de alegría y ocasionando que el sonrojo en él aumentara. –Te vez muy bien, la obra será un éxito- en efecto una obra de teatro era la que presentaría su grupo, para que los papeles fueran de forma justa, según opiniones de su profesora, fueron sorteados quedando Sakura y Syaoran como protagonistas pero no con los papeles adecuados, sino a la inversa._

_-Bien pues creo que debemos prepararnos, ya casi es hora- Tomoyo camino hacia unas escaleras y desapareció entre la multitud, dejando solos a ambos pequeños._

_-¿Crees que se ve bien?- cuestiono ella con inocencia, el solo sonrió._

_-Si, se ve bien-_

_-Esta obra es una de mis favoritas, tenia el libro pero… se estropeo al caerse dentro de un lago, me gustaba mucho- la pequeña agacho su cabeza con resignación mientras que Syaoran se acercaba a ella con un cuaderno color amarillo._

_-Toma…- ella alzo su mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos ámbar que la veían con atención._

_-¿Es para mi?- pregunto con asombro mientras lo veía asentir con un sonrojo en su rostro._

_-S… si… co… como se que te gusta yo… bueno… es…- Sakura tomo el libro mostrando una gran sonrisa y abrazo a su amigo con felicidad._

_-Gracias Syaoran, muchas gracias- el pequeño solo sonrió mientras correspondía al abrazo aun sin quitar su sonrojo._

_--_

_-_Claro que… que me acuerdo- sollozo mientras abrazaba el cuaderno con fuerza. –Syaoran me regalo este libro gastándose todo su dinero en el- Yukito solo sonrió recordando la cara del heredero de los Li cuando lo vio días después de aquella obra, en ese entonces lo había visto pálido y sin fuerzas al no poder comer durante varios días debido a que el dinero invertido en el libro era para su desayuno, comida y cena.

-Sakura, recuerdas bien ese día ¿No?- la castaña paro de llorar mientras ahora su rostro se tornaba rojo. Si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de su hermano su primer beso hubiera sido hace mucho, si, sonaba increíble pero aun no había tenido el… ¿Valor?, de besar a un chico en su vida, la obra de teatro consistía en dar un beso a la "bella durmiente", cosa que ambos niños debían hacer y que no fue posible debido a el incidente con Touya.

-Si, y después Tomoyo nos pidió cambiarnos de ropa para esta fotografía- Yukito asintió.

-Sakura, dime, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Syaoran?, ¿Estas segura que solo quieres ir a buscarlo porque quieres disculparte o hay otra razón?- la oji-jade siguió contemplando el libro, recordando como en múltiples ocasiones el joven Li llego a leer varias paginas para ella, solo para ella. De pronto todo estaba más claro, desde el momento en que Natsumi se había aparecido en sus vidas se sintió desplazada, su amigo ya no era solo para ella, sino que también la chica Hideki captaba su atención, en grandes cantidades. ¿Qué sentía?, celos, si, celos que la carcomían por dentro, celos de que Syaoran ya no pasara tiempo con ella.

Lo quería tanto o mas de lo que pensaba, la idea de que Natsumi y él fueran amigos de la infancia y que tal vez entre ellos hubiera una relación mas allá de la amistad, la hacia sentirse furiosa, ¿Por qué?, por una simple razón, una muy fácil de explicar pero que ella no había tenido el valor suficiente como para hacerlo…

-Yo, lo quiero, lo quiero mucho-

-¿Cuánto?- su amigo, casi hermano hacia muy buenas preguntas, cosa que debía averiguar, ¿Cuánto?, ¿Cuánto quería a Syaoran?, ya había pensado en intentar algo mas que una simple y sencilla amistad con él, sentimiento que se desvaneció cuando Ryo apareció de nuevo en su vida, Ryo. ¿Lo amaba?, no, eso le había quedado muy claro, entonces ¿Por qué esa decisión de ser su novia?, presión, enojo, o tal vez… despecho. Si, eso era, hacia unos días antes que Syaoran y Natsumi pasaban tiempo juntos, mas de lo que ella podía esperar y era algo sumamente tonto pero… podía ser que su decisión estuviera relacionado con eso.

Además, cuando Ryo la abrazaba no sentía lo mismo que cuando Syaoran tenia ese gesto con ella. Cuando llegaba a abrazar al joven castaño se sentía extrañamente llena de dicha, sintiendo como su corazón repentinamente se aceleraba y su fragancia masculina inundaba todos sus sentidos. Con Ryo nunca se sintió así, jamás tuvo aquella experiencia.

-Yo…- todo encajaba, su enojo, su desconfianza hacia Natsumi, sus celos –Yo…- podía ser que… -No lo se yo…- Yukito sonrió mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica que jugaba con sus manos, muy nerviosa y sin saber exactamente que decir.

-Solo, concéntrate, cierra tus ojos y piensa en él, ¿Qué sientes cuando lo ves? Y compáralo con lo que sientes cuando ves a Ryo Ishikawa- así lo hizo, cerro sus ojos recordando cuantas veces lo había visto acercarse a ella, con esa sonrisa que solo él le brindaba y le regalaba única y exclusivamente a ella. Recordó a Ryo, cuando él le sonreía no sentía lo mismo, no sentía la misma felicidad, ni la misma emoción, nada; en cambio, cuando Syaoran la había cuidado, aquel día en su casa y habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro, sintiendo sus corazones latir con fuerza y sus manos temblar por el nerviosismo se sintió feliz, plenamente feliz y es que no había punto de comparación, lo que sentía por Syaoran era mucho mas fuerte que lo que sentía por Ryo.

Su estomago revoloteaba al sentir acercársele, su corazón se aceleraba, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos no paraban de contemplarlo, de preocuparse por el cuando no comía por el estudio, cuando lo veía tan desvelado por las largas noches que pasaba en vela, cuando lo veía tan triste seguramente por recuerdos que lo atemorizaban y por lo que notaba seguían haciéndolo

-Syaoran…- susurro mientras abrazaba el libro con fuerza, sintiendo el corazón casi en la boca y teniendo aquella sensación de vacio al no tenerlo cerca, sentir su presencia, percibir su aroma, cuidándola, protegiéndola, amándola, siempre él, solo él… -¡Dios mío!- grito abriendo sus ojos muy impresionada y sonrojada por su propia revelación hacia ella misma. ¡Había sido una tonta!, tonta y despistada por no darse cuenta de todo desde mucho antes, por no saber admitir que se había enamorado de él, de su amigo, de su inseparable amigo.

-¿Y bien?- la pregunta de Yukito la saco de sus pensamientos regresándola a la realidad.

-¡He sido tan tonta!- cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras dejaba que las lagrimas volvieran a caer de sus ojos. Yukito se acerco entonces abrazándola y transmitiéndole todo su apoyo incondicional.

-¿Te diste cuenta verdad?- ella asintió mientras continuaba sollozando, ahora ¿Qué haría?, no estaba muy segura de que Syaoran siguiera queriéndola, después de tantas cosas que había hecho y de tanto daño que le había causado, ¿Qué era lo que diría?

-Pe… pero si él ya no me quiere, si ya se olvido de mi- Yukito se separo de ella con lentitud y viéndola a los ojos negó con la cabeza.

-Sakura, no creo que Syaoran haga eso, he visto cada uno de sus gestos cuando te mira o cuando habla de ti y se nota que te ama demasiado como para olvidarte tan rápido- Sakura se sonrojo mientras paraba de llorar –Además, vamos a buscarlo y podrás decirle tus sentimientos- ella solo asintió mostrando una sonrisa pequeña, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-Bien pues, creo que iré a pedir uno de esos pastelitos que me gustaron, enseguida regreso- Yukito se levanto de su lugar dejando a una Sakura con una gotita del tamaño del mundo en su cabeza. Vio el libro nuevamente y siguió abrazándolo con fervor mientras observaba el paisaje por la ventanilla y sentía que a cada movimiento estaba más cerca de él.

-Syaoran… mi querido Syaoran- susurro antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, soñando, teniendo la esperanza de que su amigo… no, la persona a la que amaba estuviera haciendo lo mismo en ese momento… soñando con ella y susurrando su nombre.

Continuara…

--

**N/A:**

**¡Holis a todas y todos, niños y niñas, chicos y chicas! XD bien pues si, lo se, fue mucho tiempo de espera, (Star Nigth sale con banderitas blancas en ambas manos), pero he aquí otra entrega mas, otro capi para la historia de dulce confusión, bien pues aquí no tuvimos un gran avance en cuanto a los misterios principales se trata pero lo que si vimos fue los recuerdos de Sakura que ahora se siente muy mal por haberle gritado a Syaorancito y su auto revelación gracias al conejo XDD**

**Creo, no mas bien se, que muchos van a preguntarse y a decir ¿Por qué Syaoran no apareció en todo el capitulo?, bien pues creo que el castaño a tenido muchas decepciones y sufrimientos, solo por eso decidí dejarlo descansar solo un capi, que no fue mucho su desaparición porque si salió en los Flash Backs XD**

**Aquí se aclararon cosas, no muy importantes pero que varios de ustedes tal vez se preguntaban, como la relación de Tomoyo y Eriol, el como se conocieron Sakura y Syaoran y tal vez el que mas enoja a mi queridísima amiga **_**Anais-Lovely-Angel**_** (amiga ya no te enojes tanto con Ryo o voy a tener que matarlo XD, aunque tal vez eso es lo que la mayoría quiere O.O) que sucedió el día de la discusión cuando Sakura salió corriendo.**

**Bien pues, díganme muchachas y muchachos ¿Quién quiere saber el misterio que guarda Syaoran acerca de Femei?, pues eso… muy pronto se sabrá, quien sabe, a lo mejor para el siguiente capi, o para el que sigue, o para el que sigue y asip XDD No chicos no se crean, eso es algo que llegara en uno o dos capis mas, espérenlo muy pronto y rueguen por mi y porque mis maestros ya no me dejen tantos trabajos para que pueda escribir a gusto U-U**

**En fin, quiero dar los agradecimientos a todos los que leen con esta historia, en especial a: lorena, panchaescalona, NithaF, , ziitah-TxE, kept, macabre-wolf, Katy Kate y a Anais-Lovely-Angel. Muchas gracias a todos y también a los nuevos lectores n.n me hace muy feliz recibir sus comentarios.**

**Antes de irme quisiera hacerles una pregunta muy importante para mi, ¿Del uno al diez con cuanto calificarían esta historia?, dicten sentencia XD y también espero que me puedan responder n.n se los agradecería infinitamente.**

**Bien pues sin mas que decir me despido, espero el capi sea del agrado de todos ustedes y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide de ustedes esta humilde escritora, algo loca y macabra XD**

**Star Nigth.**


	10. Reencuentros

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

_**Dulce Confusión**_

_**Capitulo 10: Reencuentros.**_

Hong Kong, China, su país natal, aquel que había dejado atrás durante tanto tiempo. No era sentimental ni nada que se le pareciera, solo era realista, estar ahí no le causaba tanta alegría, solo le hacia recordar sucesos pasados, llenos de dolor, que aunque ahora parecían muy lejanos para él seguían presentes en lo mas profundo de su alma. Se encontraba ahora dentro de un lujoso automóvil plateado, claro que antes de ir había anunciado su llegada dejando un recado en la contestadora, prueba de que lo habían escuchado estaba en ese auto, aquel que sus hermanas le regalaron en su decimo cumpleaños. Eran bastante exageradas, lo suficiente como para no alcanzar a comprender que él, en ese tiempo, aun no tenía edad suficiente para conducir.

El clima era bastante agradable, durante tanto tiempo había extrañado el calor, el sol y aquella brisa muy propia del lugar. En Japón el clima era templado, por lo mismo nunca pudo acostumbrarse del todo al frio, pasar la mayor parte de su infancia en Hong Kong no fue de mucha ayuda.

-Japón- susurro con melancolía mientras detenía la marcha del auto, ya no había en su cabeza lugar para el arrepentimiento, ya estaban ahí, lejos, muy lejos de Japón y no regresaría; seguro en ese momento ella estaba en la Universidad, disfrutando de la compañía de ese Italiano entrometido, riendo y regalándole sonrisas que, en algún momento, llego a pensar que solo serian para el.

-Si la extrañas ¿Por qué tomaste esta decisión?- una voz aparentemente tranquila lo saco de sus pensamientos, giro un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con una mirada celeste que le observaba con atención y un deje de tristeza.

-¿De que hablas?- Syaoran continuo en su postura mientras volvía a retomar de nueva cuenta su camino hacia la mansión Li. Natsumi solo negó con la cabeza.

-Hablo de Sakura, si la amas no debiste dejarla ir- sintió una pequeña opresión en su corazón, extrañamente durante días anteriores había tenido aquella sensación de vacio cuando lo veía a él, con ese semblante cabizbajo y sombrío, ocasionado por el dolor.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?- pregunto sintiéndose increíblemente incomodo –No me gusta dar tantas explicaciones a cosas pasadas-

-Ya lo se, pero… tarde o temprano lo vas a tener que decir… soy tu… amiga ¿No?- coloco sus manos sobre su falda mientras mordía su labio inferior.

-Si, pero no me gustaría hablar de eso por ahora, tenemos cosas mas importantes en que concentrarnos- escucho un pequeño suspiro – No es que no te tenga confianza, es mas te considero como una de mis hermanas- la de cabello rojizo no pudo mas que forzar una sonrisa mientras su vista se nublaba un poco, sus manos apretaron levemente la tela de su falda mientras volvía a sentir aquella opresión. Ya no podía entender nada, su vida se había tornado diferente desde su rencuentro con Syaoran, las cosas ya no eran igual e incluso se armo de valor para abandonar aquella casa, para enfrentarse a su padre, para hacer miles de cosas y sentirse feliz por un momento. Un pensamiento cruzo su mente y de inmediato negó con la cabeza, era imposible y no solo eso, aquel sentimiento que creía podía salir a flote no debía, ni quería que se presentara.

Pasaron unos minutos mas en silencio, ninguno volvió a tocar el tema de la joven Kinomoto y mucho menos de los sucesos que tanto los atormentaban. Frente a ellos las calles se veían exactamente iguales a como las recordaban, recorrieron igualmente aquel sendero frondoso que los llevaría directamente a su destino, y entonces, lo vieron. Frente a ellos nuevamente se volvía a alzar la imponente estructura de la mansión Li, rodeada de hermosos jardines, una hermosa fuente daba un toque de elegancia y aquellos rosales seguían en pie, igualmente bellos y esplendidos con los que de niños solían jugar.

-Llegamos- murmuro el ambarino descendiendo del auto junto con su acompañante. Avanzaron a paso lento, sintiendo como con cada pisada que daban, las viejas heridas y el dolor que aun seguía presente, regresaba a ellos con una fuerza y brutalidad que nunca esperaron. Syaoran coloco una mano sobre el picaporte, suspiro por última vez y abrió.

El vestíbulo de la mansión era un lugar sorprendentemente lujoso, tenía un piso de mármol, algunos cuadros colgaban de las paredes, un gran candelabro colgaba en el techo y las escaleras daban el toque perfecto. Entraron procurando ser sigilosos, parecía que como siempre, en aquella mansión no había nadie, siempre igual de solitaria.

-Tú crees que…- él asintió interrumpiendo la pregunta de su compañera, tal vez se habían acordado de ir a _ese_ lugar.

-Si, siempre iban, cada semana, creo que les quedo la costumbre- avanzaron un poco mas, cerraron la puerta tras de ellos y caminaron escuchando el eco de sus pasos. Recorrieron un estrecho pasillo, oculto detrás de una fina puerta de madera, caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto.

-Vaya, recuerdo que aquí solía jugar con Meiling, siempre quisimos hacer pasteles y nunca salían como lo queríamos- la oji-celeste sonrió ante el recuerdo, podía escuchar las risas y los juegos, ahí estaban, impregnados, siempre presentes. Syaoran sonrió levemente mientras avanzaba un poco mas, recorrió el lugar nuevamente con la mirada, y se acerco hasta una pequeña repisa donde descansaba un hermoso florero.

-Este… era de…- antes de terminar su frase, el sonido de algo caer y romperse lo alerto de la presencia de alguien mas. Se giro lentamente hacia Natsumi, ella tenía la mirada fija en la puerta de entrada. Se dio vuelta y entonces, volvió a encontrarse con una de las personas que durante tantos años había querido volver a ver.

-Tu… Tu, eres…- recargada sobre el umbral de la puerta, intentando no caerse de la impresión, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar, contemplaba a los recién llegados, con sorpresa e increíble felicidad.

-Shiefa- basto solamente esa palabra por parte del castaño para que después, se viera envuelto en un fuerte abrazo por parte de la chica.

-No puedo creerlo, eres tu…- él solo sonrió con melancolía mientras respondía al abrazo, sintiéndose, por primera vez, parte de un hogar. –Syaoran, sabes que te he extrañado tanto durante este tiempo, casi no podía creerlo cuando madre dijo que vendrías- se separo lentamente con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo también te extrañe Shiefa- contesto sintiéndose un poco avergonzado al verse inspeccionado por los ojos de su hermana.

-¡Pero mírate, si que has cambiado!- chillo mientras quitaba todo rastro de lagrimas y lo remplazaba por una sonrisa picara –Mira que te has vuelto un jovencito muy apuesto, de seguro ya tienes pretendientes y oh…- se giro para ver a Natsumi quien solo la veía con algo de nerviosismo, se acerco a la joven y entonces…

-¡Kawaii!, ¡Pero si tu eres esa niña que solía jugar con el lobito y Mei-chan!, ¡Como olvidarte Natsumi!- la aludida respondió al abrazo asfixiante con un poco de dificultad mientras que detrás de su cabeza había una gran gota.

-Entonces, sigues igual de exagerada Shiefa- murmuro Syaoran con un gesto de fingida desaprobación, recibiendo al instante una mirada de reproche.

-Y tú, tal parece que no soportas ni que una mosca vuele, hay Syao, deberías de tenerme un poco mas de consideración, nos volvemos a ver después de tanto tiempo y me dices esas cosas- por la cabeza del castaño cruzo el recuerdo de cierto joven ingles, su hermana también tenia grandes habilidades para el melodrama.

-¿Por qué la casa se ve tan vacía?, pensé por un momento que habían ido a...-

-¿Con ella?- interrumpió la joven Li mientras recibía un asentimiento por parte de su hermano menor –Ah, sucede que, últimamente hemos estado ocupadas, Mei-chan y yo, por eso no hemos ido como cada semana- se alejo de Natsumi quien ahora ajustaba un poco sus gafas.

-¿Y donde están Fanren y Futtie?- pregunto la de cabello rojizo, Shiefa Li tomo asiento en una pequeña silla cercana y sonrió alegremente.

-Se casaron hace un par de años y ahora viven con sus respectivos esposos, se han ido de Hong Kong pero aun mantenemos contacto con ellas- Syaoran casi se cae de la impresión al escuchar la palabra, _casaron_.

-Oh- fue lo único que pudo decir. -¿Dónde esta mi madre?- la mirada de Shiefa se endureció por un momento.

-Ella… va diariamente a la empresa, nunca sale de ahí y cuando tenemos oportunidad de ir con ella, nunca nos acompaña- suspiro mientras ambos amigos se miraban de reojo –Sale de la casa sin que lo notemos y créeme que no es la misma, es aun mas estricta, mas fría, casi nunca habla mas que para dar ordenes y regaños-

-Así ha sido desde que paso todo- respondió Syaoran con naturalidad, Shiefa solo esbozo una sonrisa forzada y se levanto de su lugar.

-Pero eso lo veras cuando regrese, tiene algo importante que decirte- hizo una pausa -Y díganme, ¿Cómo ha sido sus vidas en…?-

-¡Shiefa!, ¡Explícame porque tomaste mis…! Listones- antes de decir algo más, una joven de la misma edad de Natsumi, cabello negro y ojos rubí, cruzo la puerta con un trozo de tela color rojo. Al ver a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, junto sus manos alrededor de su boca ahogando un grito de emoción.

-Hola Meiling- saludo el ambarino reconociendo al instante a la persona, pasaron un segundo, dos, y entonces, fuera de la mansión Li, una estruendosa caída, seguida de varias reclamaciones y regaños se escucho.

-¡No saben lo sola que me sentí sin ustedes, son tan malos nunca me escribieron!- gritaba mientras mantenía a Syaoran en el piso y a una Natsumi acorralada.

-Yo tenia una razón…- se justifico el castaño mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza. Natsumi solo rio con nerviosismo.

-Yo… bueno Mei…- trato de excusarse la oji-celeste mientras Shiefa los veía con felicidad.

-Ya no digan nada, lo importante es que están aquí- dijo con ojos llorosos, que al instante se posaron en un pequeño objeto -¡Oh, que es lo que veo!- señalo entonces una fotografía que se encontraba en el piso. Syaoran al ver que era se sonrojo fuertemente, intento tomarla pero ya era demasiado tarde, Meiling le había ganado y ahora corría junto con Natsumi fuera de la cocina.

-¡Ustedes dos regresen!- se levanto de un salto saliendo detrás de las "ladronas", Shiefa sonrió al recordar el juego preferido de Meiling.

-Como antes- murmuro riendo y caminando tras de ellos -¡Niños ya dejen de jugar!-

* * *

Por mas que la había buscado no encontró ningún rastro, ni una sola pista que lo llevara a la desaparición de su novia. Ryo caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad mientras meditaba un poco la situación, la joven Kinomoto no estaba en la cafetería ni en la facultad de periodismo. Pensó en varias posibilidades, posiblemente estaría enferma y había faltado a clases, o tal vez estaba tomando un día de descanso, o quien sabe que cosas más.

Había llamado a la casa de los hermanos Kinomoto pero la respuesta fue evidente al escuchar la contestadora, así que de inmediato descarto la primera posibilidad, si estuviera enferma, Touya Kinomoto se hubiese quedado en casa y habría contestado el teléfono. Ahora que lo veía de ese modo, tampoco podía ver por alguna parte a su rival, al chico de gafas, a Tomoyo y menos a la joven tímida que casi siempre estaba con ellos.

-No puede ser…- murmuro con algo de molestia ante la posible probabilidad de que su rival estuviera con Sakura, cosa que no iba a permitir de ninguna manera, claro estaba que ella era su novia y él no tenia oportunidad alguna, mas que como su amigo.

Alzo su mirada jade en un intento por hallar a alguien que le pudiera dar alguna pista sobre el paradero de Sakura, hasta que por fin, pudo localizar a una joven de amables ojos amatistas, mismos que ahora estaban empañados por la tristeza. Se acerco a paso rápido y se coloco frente a la joven diseñadora que de inmediato dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Tomoyo, te he estado buscando, ¿Sabes donde esta Sakura?- pregunto con rapidez, Tomoyo solo frunció el seño.

-Hola Ryo- dijo con ironía –Y no, no se donde esta Sakura, es tu novia, tu deberías saberlo- respondió con tranquilidad, claro que sabia donde estaba su prima pero no, no le diría absolutamente nada a él.

-No te creo nada acerca de eso Tomoyo, de seguro esta con Li- espeto con furia mientras la ira de la amatista se disparaba.

-Y si esta con él que mejor para todos- el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos –Syaoran es la mejor persona para Sakura, solo que alguien vino a intervenir-

-¿Sabes que?, no necesito de tu ayuda para encontrarla-

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces- advirtió la diseñadora continuando con su caminata hacia la salida, solo que antes un brazo la detuvo.

-Tus amenazas no me atemorizan en lo mas mínimo, y porque no mejor en vez de meterte en la relación que tengo con Sakura, te concentras en tus problemas, como por ejemplo, Hiraguizawa- lo ultimo que Ryo sintió fue un fuerte golpe en su pierna derecha que lo hizo arrodillarse de dolor.

-Exacto Ryo, y para que lo sepas, no es amenaza, es advertencia. No me meto, solo estoy diciendo la verdad, Sakura es mucho para alguien como tu y… asi como no quieres que me meta en tus problemas, no te mestas en los míos- dicho esto continuo caminando sin darse cuenta que Ryo la miraba con molestia reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

-Ya lo veras que no- murmuro.

* * *

Ya habían cerrado la puerta, ahora solo respiraban con dificultad mientras intentaban ya no reír. ¿Hacia cuanto que no se divertían como ahora?, era posible que tal vez se hubieran olvidado, solo por un momento, de aquellos juegos.

-Hace mucho que no corría así- opino Meiling mientras se recostaba sobre una gran cama que se encontraba en la habitación.

-Ni yo, Syaoran va a enojarse si no le devolvemos la fotografía- reconoció Natsumi que aun seguía recargada en la puerta de entrada. La de ojos rubí observo el mencionado objeto sorprendiéndose un poco.

-¿Quién es esta niña?- pregunto señalando a una jovencita castaña que abrazaba a su primo muy contenta. Natsumi se giro para ver a que se refería y lo único que hizo fue mostrar un semblante de tristeza.

-Ah, ella es Sakura Kinomoto- Meiling frunció el seño levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Y que es de Syaoran?- Natsumi agacho la cabeza –Oye, ¿Pasa algo con ella?, te has puesto pálida- la de cabello rojizo negó con una leve sonrisa.

-No nada, creo que, bueno, Syaoran debe decírtelo no yo…- Meiling mostro un gesto de desconcierto e inconformidad por la respuesta de la chica.

-Natsumi, ¿Acaso tu…?- antes de terminar con su pregunta, unos golpes en la puerta la sobresalto.

-¡Meiling basta de juegos, dame esa fotografía!- la mencionada lo único que hizo fue lanzar un pequeño suspiro, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió sin reparos, mostrando a un Syaoran muy molesto y en parte sorprendido por la reacción tan rápida de su prima.

-Te daré esto hasta que me digas quien es esta niña- el ambarino no contesto y en un movimiento rápido arrebato la fotografía de las manos de Meiling. -¡Syaoran ese no era el trato!- exclamo ofendida ante el atrevimiento, el castaño no se inmuto y lo único que hizo fue nuevamente guardar la imagen en su bolsillo.

-Ella es solo una… antigua compañera de clases- respondió con melancolía mientras avanzaba a paso lento lejos de la habitación de la joven Li. Natsumi lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza mientras Meiling seguía sin comprender que sucedía.

-No entiendo, parecía triste cuando menciono a esa niña- se giro entonces para ver a su compañera, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño –Tú vas a explicarme que pasa-

-Pe… pero Mei…-

-Nada, me lo vas a explicar y te juro que si no lo haces sufrirás mucho las consecuencias- la de cabello rojizo solo mostro un semblante de horror, al mismo tiempo que bajaba los hombros derrotada.

* * *

Caminaba en dirección a su casa, ya no tenía ánimos para nada, no comió durante todo el día y ahora lo lamentaba, estaba casi a punto de desmayarse por la falta de alimento. Sentía que el piso giraba alrededor de ella y difícilmente podía mantenerse de pie. Aun pensaba en sus sentimientos hacia el joven zafiro, no había tenido el valor suficiente para verlo a la cara y decirle todo lo que sentía, pero, ¿Qué le iba a decir?, además ya estaba resignada y era evidente de que Eriol era un mujeriego de primera, no abandonaría las conquistas solo por ella.

Paso frente a una florería, viéndose en el reflejo de la estantería, su rostro se notaba más pálido de lo normal y tenia los ojos hinchados, seguramente de llorar tanto. Nuevamente se giro para ver su reflejo, no tenia nada de especial, no era tan bonita como la amiga de Natsumi ni tampoco muy agradable como de seguro lo era esa camarera. Odiaba que todo de pronto comenzara a girar solo en torno a ese problema, ya no podía siquiera levantar la mirada sin que los ojos le pesaran y se imaginara en cualquier rincón a él, sonriéndole como siempre.

Siguió con su camino sosteniéndose de las paredes, ¿Tanto le había afectado?

-¡Tomoyo!- levanto un poco la mirada encontrándose con la misma persona que no quería ver en ese momento, se dio vuelta nuevamente dándole la espalda e intentando comenzar a correr para alejarse de él, cosa que le fue imposible por lo débil que se encontraba.

-¿Tomoyo estas bien?- escucho su voz muy cerca de ella mientras sentía sus manos tomarla por los hombros.

-Suéltame Eriol no quiero hablar contigo- exigió mientras caminaba un poco más a paso lento.

-Tomoyo, mira si no quieres hablarme, no te obligare a hacerlo si así lo deseas pero déjame llevarte a casa te ves muy pálida-

-Ya te dije que no gracias- Eriol se puso frente a ella mientras la amatista lanzaba un suspiro de dolor y frustración.

-Tomoyo entiende-

-Eriol, estoy perfectamente…- al momento de separarse de las paredes que la sostenían sintió entonces un gran peso sobre si, intento encontrar algo para poder sostenerse pero le fue imposible, sus ojos le pesaron mas de lo normal, y lo siguiente fue, solo una oscuridad profunda.

-¡Tomoyo!-

* * *

-¡Meiling espera!- Natsumi corría tras la chica Li intentando detenerla, la joven había comenzado con los preparativos de su viaje a Japón, para darle una buena lección a esa chica que se había atrevido a dañar a su primo favorito.

-¡No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a hacerle algo así!- chillo con coraje mientras tomaba una gran maleta asustando a la chica Hideki.

-O… oye Meiling-

-¡Ah pero ya me escuchara!- Meiling continuo caminando de un lado a otro dando grandes zancadas. Shiefa que en ese tiempo había estado leyendo un libro en completa paz, escucho el alboroto; de inmediato salió al pasillo para averiguar de una buena vez que era lo que sucedía.

-¿Meiling que haces?- pregunto viendo como su prima comenzaba a regar ropa por doquier en su habitación y fuera de el.

-¿Cómo que?, ¡Ahora mismo me voy a Japón para decirle a esa Kinomoto que…!-

-¿Kinomoto?- interrumpió Shiefa con desconcierto. Meiling solo asintió mientras Natsumi intentaba por todos los medios detener a la joven.

-Meiling no… es…- tartamudeaba la oji-celeste.

-¿Con que tu le dijiste todo?- una voz resonó por todo el lugar. Syaoran se acerco lentamente hasta donde se encontraban las tres jóvenes, que lo único que hicieron en ese momento fue quedarse e sus lugares sin hacer nada.

-Syaoran, bueno es que…- el castaño hizo caso omiso a la excusa de Natsumi.

-Meiling, no tiene caso que hagas un viaje innecesario, además, si ella- dijo viendo a Natsumi por un lapso de tiempo –Ya te lo dijo todo, sabrás la situación y que ahora lo único que puedes hacer es nada- dicho esto camino nuevamente en dirección a su habitación. Shiefa solo alzo una ceja mas confundida que antes.

-Me quieren decir ¿De que estaban hablando?- ambas jóvenes solo se vieron mutuamente. Mientras tanto en el vestíbulo de la mansión, la puerta era abierta mostrando a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, de rasgos finos, muy hermosa. Se despojo de su abrigo, quedándose en silencio por un momento, cerro los ojos con impaciencia y subió las escaleras.

-Meiling, Shiefa- ante el llamado el rostro de las aludidas se puso lívido y de inmediato esbozaron una risa nerviosa. Natsumi al ver a la persona frente a ella lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse quieta, siendo analizada de cerca por la penetrante mirada de Ieran Li.

-Tu eres la hija de Ryouma Hideki- Natsumi asintió.

-Si, gusto es volver a verla señora Li- saludo respetuosamente acompañando su gesto de una leve inclinación.

-¿Ryouma esta aquí?- cuestiono, la joven negó lentamente –Y ¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita?-

-Bu… bueno yo… su… sucede que…- tartamudeo sin saber exactamente que decir.

-Tía, ella esta aquí porque… tuvo un pequeño problema y es invitada mía y de Syaoran- Ieran Li volvió a cerrar los ojos, levemente complacida por la explicación de Meiling.

-¿Dónde esta Xiao Lang?- pregunto con seriedad, Shiefa señalo el dormitorio del chico y de inmediato se dirigió hasta el lugar. Syaoran al ver a su madre cruzar el umbral de la puerta lo único que pudo hacer fue cambiar su semblante por uno mas serio. Ieran cerro la puerta tras de si, dejando a Shiefa, Meiling y Natsumi muy desconcertadas.

-Madre- saludo él con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Ya debes estar enterado de la situación- Syaoran asintió –La empresa ha vuelto a caer en crisis y eso es algo que no podemos permitir-

-Lo se- respondió simplemente.

-Sabes que por ser mi único hijo varón debes hacerte cargo de la empresa Li así que, e decidido que tu estancia aquí será permanente- Syaoran asintió sintiendo un poco de dolor al saber que ya no regresaría jamás a Japón, sabia que las ordenes de su madre eran inquebrantables, y aunque doliera admitirlo ya no tenia nada que hacer en Tokio.

-Como usted diga- Ieran Li salió de la habitación, Shiefa, Meiling y Natsumi la siguieron por orden de esta dejando el pasillo completamente solo. El ambarino pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos castaños. Observo un marco donde se encontraba él a la edad de 6 años, junto con Meiling y sus, en ese entonces 4 hermanas.

Contemplo la fotografía con melancolía, recordando como los consejos y las palabras de aliento le hubieran sido útiles ahora. Vio su reloj de muñeca, tomo una chaqueta de su armario y salió. Camino por las calles de la ciudad, recorriendo infinidad de floristerías, contemplo exactamente un lugar en donde se hallaba una hermosa rosa.

-¿Te gusta muchacho?- pregunto la dependienta que era una señora de mediana edad, Syaoran asintió levemente apenado por su evidente interés –Si quieres puedes llevártela, sin costo alguno, se ve que vas a dársela a alguien especial- la mujer le extendió la rosa mientras él la tomaba con cuidado.

-Gracias- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente.

Después de continuar con su caminata, absorto en sus pensamientos y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta con cada paso que daba, finalmente pudo dejar atrás la ciudad para dar lugar a un sendero hermoso y lleno de flores, atravesó una gran reja de color negro, dando unos pasos más hasta llegar frente a su destino.

-Hola… Femei- saludo a la nada mientras observaba frente a él una lapida con las letras _Femei Li_.

* * *

Caminaban ahora en dirección a la salida del aeropuerto, habían llegado ya desde hacia unos minutos, ahora lo único que faltaba era comenzar con su búsqueda. Sakura veía hacia todos lados, intentando encontrar alguna pista que la llevara hasta su amigo pero todo parecía indicar que no había nada que la condujera a él. Suspiro diciéndose a si misma tonta por intentar encontrar algo ahí, era obvio que nunca lo lograría.

-Tranquila Sakura, ¿Por qué no mejor buscamos en el mapa o preguntamos a alguien?, dicen que la familia Li es muy influyente y deben saber donde viven- susurro Yukito aun con una sonrisa consoladora. La castaña asintió ante la propuesta. Caminaron un poco mas, pronto llegaron a una cafetería donde hicieron lo dicho, pero la respuesta fue evidente y desconcertante.

"_Lo siento no se de que hablan"_

Tanto Yukito como Sakura estaban más que confundidos, habían notado claramente el temor en la voz del camarero al escuchar el apellido Li, ni que decir del temblor de sus manos y cierto nerviosismo expresado en sus ojos. Repitieron la misma operación en varios establecimientos más, sin embargo siempre recibían la misma respuesta. Todo indicaba que nadie quería hablar de los Li, ni mucho menos explicar en donde vivían.

-¿Por qué no quieren decirnos?- pregunto Sakura más que desesperada preguntando a la dueña de una vieja tienda de antigüedades.

-Lo siento pero de ellos no se habla- Yukito frunció el seño ante la evidente negativa.

-¿Hay alguna razón en especial?- cuestiono. La mujer de cabello cano volteo hacia todos lados, temiendo que alguien pudiera verla o escucharla, se acerco a la puerta y cambio un letrerito de "abierto", por uno de "cerrado".

-No dirán nada de lo que aquí se mencione, y si alguien pregunta no digan mi nombre ¿De acuerdo?- ambos asintieron –La familia Li es muy poderosa, tienen riquezas por doquier y una gran empresa- Sakura solo escucho con mas atención, eso era solamente un detalle que ella conocía.

-Los Li han tenido muchos enemigos por eso y… en especial a la familia Osagawa-

-¿Familia Osagawa?- repitió Sakura recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la mujer.

-Así es, hace mucho tiempo tuvieron una pelea bastante fuerte, ninguno de por aquí supo la verdadera razón, solo que los Li terminaron por adueñarse de las riquezas de sus rivales- suspiro mientras tomaba un periódico muy viejo de la mesa y lo colocaba frente a ellos –Sin embargo no todo termino ahí, la familia Osagawa remetió en contra de los Li quitándoles también todo lo que poseían y después de lo sucedido con su empresa, algunas semanas después, un miembro de la familia fue asesinado- la castaña cubrió su boca con ambas manos. Yukito se acerco un poco más para ver el artículo del periódico.

-Sakura…- llamó, ambos observaron bien la fotografía y se sorprendieron notoriamente al ver a Syaoran de pequeño, a su lado una joven de cabellos castaños lo acompañaba.

-El niño es Xiao lang Li y la chica era una de sus hermanas, ambos fueron atacados pero el niño sobrevivió, la jovencita…- hizo una pausa, Sakura solo tomo asiento en un viejo sofá, aun sorprendida por tal revelación –Luego de aquel incidente tan trágico, el niño desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, nadie comenta sobre eso desde entonces-

-Entonces por eso mintió- susurro la castaña con un sentimiento de culpa mucho mayor. Yukito agradeció a la dueña de la tienda, no sin antes preguntar acerca de la dirección donde se encontraba la residencia Li y ambos salieron aun sin creer lo que acababan de escuchar, sin embargo aun había ahí algo que no sabían y que los estaba dejando mas desconcertados, ¿Qué clase de pelea se había desatado entre ambas familias?, el porque de esa pregunta también les era desconocido, en ese momento lo único importante era encontrar al joven de ojos ámbar y pedirle grandes disculpas, solo esperaba, que pudiera perdonarla.

-Lo siento Syaoran- murmuro Sakura agachando la cabeza

Continuara…

--

**N/A:**

**¡Hola muchachos y muchachas!, tanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí es una completa vergüenza u.u, la verdad es que había estado muy ocupada, presentando exámenes, trabajos, en fin, varias cosas que me quitaban el poco tiempo que tenia y me impedían escribir, otra de las cosas es que la musa no llegaba.**

**Pero bueno aquí estoy volviendo con mi trabajo n.n bien pues finalmente se ha descubierto que ha sucedido con la hermana de Syao, ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo fue que murió?, y el porque la asesinaron, eso chicas y chicos se revela en el siguiente capitulo, aun faltan mas misterios pero esos tomaran lugar muy pronto, ya lo verán.**

**Y pues lo único que me queda decirles es gracias a todos los que pudieron contestar mi pregunta en cuanto a la calificación de la historia, me alegra ver que la nota no muy baja, lo cual me dice que la historia esta gustando hasta cierto punto pero hay algunas cosas que debo mejorar n.n ahora si no es tanta molestia para ustedes, me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones de lo que falta mejorar y lo que no, me gustaría saber que es lo que opinan, dicten sentencia nuevamente XD**

**Bien muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews, me hace muy feliz recibirlos, espero este capi sea de su agrado y ya saben, ¡Dejen sus comentarios!, aunque esta escritora se tarde las semanas en actualizar jeje **

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Star Nigth**


	11. Pasado, Sentimientos a flote

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

Capitulo dedicado a Anais-Lovely-Angel por su cumpleaños, muchisimas felicidades n.n

_**Dulce Confusión.**_

_**Capitulo 11: Pasado, Sentimientos a flote.**_

Se dirigían a la dirección anotada en aquel pequeño papel, la dependienta les había dado ordenes especificas acerca de donde y como llegar a la mansión de los Li. Sakura aun pensaba en la mejor manera de disculparse con su "amigo" y decirle también lo que sentía; ahora lo veía como una posibilidad casi nula, no quería ni pensar en el hecho de que tal vez Syaoran no llegara a perdonarla o a rechazarla, era algo que no se perdonaría ni llegaría a soportar. Claro que lo tenia muy merecido por ser tan injusta y no saberlo entender, sin embargo la sola idea dolía, dolía y mucho.

-Sakura, mira es aquí- ante el llamado de Yukito, la aludida se giro para ver la residencia Li.

-¿A… aquí vive Syaoran?- se pregunto con asombro al ver la enorme mansión.

-Si, eso es lo que dice en la dirección- Yukito se acerco un poco más y oprimió un pequeño botón rojo que estaba a un lado de la gran reja de color negro.

_-Residencia Li-_ respondió una voz a través del intercomunicador. Sakura seguía observando cada detalle con atención mientras jugaba con sus manos, la idea de estar en ese lugar la colocaba extremadamente nerviosa, Yukito solo sonrió al verla.

-Vinimos a ver al joven Li Syaoran-

-_El joven no se encuentra en este momen…-_ un par de gritos seguido de varios golpes se oyó, Sakura junto con Yukito tenían una enorme gota en la cabeza -_¿Quién lo busca?- _respondió una voz completamente diferente a la de minutos antes.

-Ah, somos Yukito Tsukishiro y Sakura Kinomoto, somos amigos de…-

_-¡Sakura Kinomoto!-_ interrumpió la explicación de Yukito dejándolos aun mas desconcertados que antes. La reja de metal se abrió de par en par, dándoles a entender que podían pasar. Caminaron despacio, a través de uno de los jardines mas hermosos que habían visto en sus vidas. La oji-jade alzo la mirada encontrándose con algo que la hizo retroceder al instante, una chica de apariencia muy amenazante se acercaba a ella con semblante molesto.

-¡Tu, como te atreviste!- grito mientras corría hacia ellos con evidentes intenciones de recibirlos no muy cómodamente, Yukito se interpuso en el camino de Meiling evitando así que hiciera algo en contra de la chica castaña.

-Espera- dijo el joven amigo de Touya con voz serena, la joven Li siguió en su lucha por intentar alcanzar a Sakura en tanto esta entendía cada vez menos.

-¡Nada de esperar, por tu culpa Syaoran esta muy triste!- exclamo sorprendiendo a la menor de los Kinomoto que al instante agacho la mirada. Meiling se aparto de Yukito sabiendo que era imposible alcanzar a su objetivo.

-Lo se, y a eso vine, a disculparme- la respuesta dejo a una Meiling atónita –Se que lo que le hice estuvo muy mal y me siento muy culpable, sobretodo por lo de su hermana-

-¿Cómo saben eso?- cuestiono la de ojos rubí con sorpresa.

-Yo… bueno…- tartamudeo, le habían prometido a la dependienta no decir su nombre, pero en un momento así no había podido evitar ese tremendo sentimiento de culpa que la embargaba. Era notorio el porque de la actitud de Syaoran al mentir, su carácter frio y serio era entendible, ella que se decía ser su amiga no pudo apoyarlo ni mucho menos entender sus motivos, cosa que la hacia sentir cada vez peor.

-No importa, entonces, ¿Estas arrepentida?- pregunto un poco mas calmada, Sakura asintió con pesar -¡Que bueno!, porque mira que estaba pensando darte una buena paliza por hacer sufrir a mi primo- Meiling sonrió un poco –Ah, soy Li Meiling, te conozco gracias a Natsumi-

-¿Esta aquí?- cuestiono recibiendo un asentimiento al instante. –Ah, ya veo- dijo con algo de molestia que para Meiling no paso desapercibido.

-Si quieren pasar y esperar a Syaoran para que le digas tu disculpa…- advirtió con tono amenazante –Pueden hacerlo-

-¿En donde esta?- intervino esta vez Yukito en la conversación, la pelinegra solo ladeo la cabeza.

-No lo sabemos, salió sin avisar, lo mas seguro es que este con Femei- dijo esto ultimo con nostalgia –Ustedes saben, en el cementerio- agrego al ver la cara de desconcierto de ambos. Sakura dio un paso al frente con determinación reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Dónde esta el cementerio?- Meiling solo sonrió un poco.

-Esta muy cerca de aquí, mas delante de la ciudad- Sakura asintió.

-Yukito, no me esperes, iré a buscarlo y… a apoyarlo como debí hacerlo desde antes- el joven asintió no sin antes desearle buena suerte a la chica que salió corriendo lo mas rápido del lugar. Meiling solo la observo irse mientras sentía un alivio inmenso.

_-Todo indica que no es tan mala como creí… pero… Natsumi-_ pensó la de cabello negro al igual que un mal presentimiento comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

* * *

Seguía de pie, frente a la lapida de su hermana, intentando hallar las palabras adecuadas. Coloco la rosa que llevaba en la mano, sobre esta, mientras sentía la brisa helada de aquel lugar golpear su rostro y revolver sus cabellos castaños. Se hinco viendo la imagen frente a el con nostalgia.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto nuevamente a la nada, recibiendo solo el soplo del viento como única respuesta. –Tenias mas vida por delante que yo- susurro –Conocí a alguien, como tú querías, se llama Sakura y es… era mi amiga hasta hace poco, me enamore de ella pero… no me corresponde-

Suspiro al ver que la soledad era su única compañía en ese momento, retiro un par de hojas que se encontraban sobre la lapida, posando su mano sobre las letras doradas que decían el nombre _Femei Li_. Entonces recordó lo sucedido, hacia cinco años, cuando él y su hermana viajaban en dirección al aeropuerto de la ciudad de Hong Kong.

--

_-¿Por qué tenemos que viajar?- fue la misma pregunta que desde hacia varios minutos lo asaltaba. La joven a su lado de cabello castaño y hermosa sonrisa, lo único que hizo fue reír ante el gesto de desesperación de su hermano menor._

_-Porque es necesario lobito, ya sabes son cosas de adultos- se mofo dando un pequeño golpe a la nariz del joven castaño; este solo bufo diciendo algunas palabras y de nueva cuenta dirigió su mirada ámbar hacia la ventana del vehículo en el que viajaban._

_-Femei ya tengo 14 años soy lo bastante grande como para saber que diablos pasa- fue su respuesta minutos después._

_-Xiao Lang Li, no menciones esas palabras frente a tu hermana- regaño con aparente seriedad, Syaoran solo se cruzo de brazos con molestia; como detestaba que lo trataran como un niño pequeño. –Ya tranquilo, sabes que no te lo puedo decir, es un secreto, si te portas bien y no maldices entonces te daré las pistas para que lo averigües-_

_Él no contesto sabiendo que era inútil tratar de convencer a su hermana de decirle la verdad. Se concentro entonces viendo el paisaje frente a él, las líneas blancas en el piso desaparecían una frente a la otra sin detener su marcha; decidió que lo mejor era centrarse en algún otro punto o terminaría mareándose mas de lo que ya estaba. No supo en que momento el auto se detuvo, hasta el mismo instante en que su hermana volvió a hablar._

_-¿Por qué nos detenemos?- pregunto Femei al conductor, este no respondió y después de observar la razón, el rostro de su hermana se puso lívido._

_-¿Femei?- Syaoran intento ver que sucedía, solo que la chica lo aparto de la ventana abrazándolo con fuerza –Oye, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- unos golpes en la puerta del conductor se oyeron, instantes después pudo ver como un hombre de apariencia extraña tomaba al chofer por el cuello y lo obligaba a salir. Femei abrazo mas a su hermano cubriéndole el rostro con ambas manos._

_-¡Ustedes dos, salgan!- escuchó, sin embargo no sintió que su hermana realizara movimiento alguno -¡Salgan!- volvió a oír la misma voz, Femei abrió la puerta mas cercana, saliendo ella primero y después Syaoran que no comprendía absolutamente nada; al ver de que se trataba no hizo mas que fruncir el seño y maldecirse a si mismo por no prepararse para algo de ese tipo. Varios hombres los rodeaban con armas en las manos mientras que solo uno los observaba con detenimiento._

_-Vaya, no pensamos que nos tendríamos que deshacer de una chica tan bonita y un mocoso- la mirada lujuriosa del tipo hacia su hermana logro que su ira se disparara y en un movimiento rápido logro asestar un fuerte golpe a la cara del sujeto, lo que no se espero fue recibirlo de vuelta._

_-¡Syaoran!, ¡No le hagas nada a él, me oíste!- amenazo Femei hincándose a la altura de él y tomándolo por el rostro, sin embargo Syaoran no mostraba gesto de dolor alguno. El castaño se puso de pie nuevamente, el hombre al ver un hilo de sangre descender de su labio, extrajo un arma de su bolsillo apuntando directamente a Syaoran._

_-¡Me las vas a pagar por esto mocoso!- un disparo se escucho, Syaoran abrió sus ojos al ver que el impacto no lo había recibido él, sino su hermana que caía al piso lentamente._

_-¡Femei!- grito sosteniéndola por los hombros, el sujeto se preparo para disparar nuevamente pero un sonido lo alerto._

_-¡Diablos la policía!, ¡Vámonos de aquí!- indico a sus hombres que de inmediato huyeron del lugar dejándolos completamente solos. _

_-Femei no seas tonta ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto con preocupación mientras la veía sonreír, él sostuvo su mano._

_-Ya… no… impor… ta… tu… vida… es mas… importante… no… lo olvi…des lobito…- _

_-Eso no…-_

_-Cla… ro… que… es cierto… ya… entenderás… te quiero mu… cho… hermanito- interrumpió._

_-Femei deja de hablar, te vas a poner bien- vio como negaba lentamente._

_-Creo q… que… no… Per… don… por no… hacer… mas… por ti… Sya…- sin embargo la última palabra no llego, Syaoran dejo de sentir presión sobre su mano, al mismo tiempo que veía como su hermana cerraba sus ojos, para no abrirlos jamás…_

_-¡Femei despierta!, ¡Con un demonio esto no es divertido!, ¡Femei!, ¡Femei!- una lagrima rebelde escapo por su mejilla mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de derrota y abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su hermana. –Femei…-_

_--_

Agacho la mirada sintiéndose nuevamente impotente, los recuerdos aun estaban presentes en su memoria, grabados como fuego. Durante años había deseado regresar y vengarse de aquellos que lo habían hecho; sin embargo, por mucho que llegara a cobrar venganza, no comprendía. ¿Para que lo había dejado vivir si era tan infeliz ahora?, no tenia ninguna lógica, nada…

-¡Demonios no te entiendo Femei!- grito con desesperación -¡Porque diablos tenias que morir en mi lugar!- se dejo caer sobre la tierra mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. -¡No había razón, no la había!- algunas gotas mancharon el suelo, sin embargo no había señales de lluvia.

-Deberías estar viva, deberías estar aquí burlándote de mi o algo…- ya no podía contenerse, lloraba nuevamente como un niño pequeño, dejándose llevar por la tristeza, la melancolía y la culpa, si él no hubiera sido tan imprudente como para guardar calma y ver la mejor opción, seguramente para ese momento ella seguiría viva, como siempre. –Yo también Femei, yo también te quiero mucho y nunca te lo dije…- siguió en su misma posición, sin moverse un centímetro.

-Sabes que me cuesta trabajo decir mis sentimientos, que… estúpido- siguió llorando en silencio, tratando de limpiar un poco el dolor en el que estaba sumergido, ya no había sentido para que continuara con su vida, su hermana, Sakura, los malditos negocios, las peleas, que caso tenia. Ella tenia mucho mas que vivir, seguro hubiera sido feliz, mas de lo que él en ese momento.

Sintió entonces algunas gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cabeza, levanto la mirada solo para encontrarse con el cielo que, anteriormente estaba radiante, ahora se veía amenazado por las nubes grises; lanzo una mueca de fastidio, ya no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo si llovía, había terremotos o el cielo se caía, tan solo se concentraría en seguir al pie de la letra las ordenes de su madre, hacerse cargo de terminar su carrera como doctor y luego de eso, se dedicaría a hacer lo mismo que siempre, solo esperar a que su vida se fuera mas a la basura.

Se levanto con lentitud, solo una pequeña llovizna comenzaba a hacerse presente, decidió que lo mejor era ir en dirección a su "casa", si es que le podía llamar así a ese lugar, relajarse, entrar a su habitación y no volver a salir en lo que quedaba del día. Sin embargo a muy pocos metros de él, una joven castaña corría con desesperación intentando encontrar a alguien.

Ya había recorrido casi medio cementerio topándose con una que otra _sorpresa_ por parte de los niños, que, de seguro gozaban hacerle bromas pesadas a la gente colocando muñecos bastante aterradores sobre las lapidas, pero por mas que corrió, grito y tropezó con alguna que otra piedra en el camino no lograba encontrarlo, ¿Y si ya se había ido?, tal vez era lo mas probable. Respiro hondo y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, solo que esta vez se arrepintió tanto de no dejar migajas de pan o dulces tirados en el camino, de sobra sabia que era mala para recordar caminos o direcciones y tal parecía que ese día no estaba de la mejor suerte.

-Me perdí- murmuro con pesar, bajando los hombros en señal de derrota –No puede ser, ¿Qué voy a hacer?- se cuestiono a si misma intentando analizar objetivamente la situación, mas en cambio el cielo comenzaba a nublarse cada vez mas, la brisa helada, junto con la llovizna hacían de aquel lugar el mejor para una película típica de terror: el asesino monstruoso y la dulce chica perdida. Camino un poco mas adelante cuando pudo ver la espalda de alguien alejarse del cementerio.

-¡Oiga, espere!- grito aun sin saber la identidad del desconocido, a medida que fue acercándose, noto aquel cabello castaño tan característico de su amigo; tantos años conociéndolo no habían sido en vano. – Pero si es… ¡S… Syaoran, es… espera!- grito jadeando, ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cansada como para seguir corriendo. -¡Sya…! ¡Ay!- una piedra más del camino la obligo a detenerse. El castaño que estaba un poco mas adelante, al escuchar el grito regreso su mirada hacia atrás observando a una chica en el suelo.

-Oye estas… ¿Sak… Kino… tu?- cuestiono una vez estuvo frente a la chica. La oji-verde levanto la mirada frotando su pierna izquierda y al instante se quedo petrificada. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Sy… Syaoran yo… bueno- tartamudeo sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la cercanía, Syaoran le extendió una mano.

-¿Estas bien?- la castaña solo asintió reincorporándose con ayuda del chico. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un instante, Sakura reacciono en ese entonces, recordando el porque estaba ahí.

-Am… Syaoran yo… quería… decirte que siento mucho lo que hice- él solo la vio con desconcierto –Yo, me porte muy mal contigo y no te escuche pero, me sentía tan enojada y traicionada que, todo eso nublo mis sentidos y mi capacidad de pensar, no supe valorar na…- no pudo terminar su oración, el ambarino coloco un dedo sobre sus labios haciéndola callar y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo.

-No digas nada Sakura, después de todo yo tampoco dije cosas que ayudaran a la situación- Sakura solo sonrió un poco, viendo el rostro de su amigo y sorprendiéndose por lo que veía.

-¿Estabas llorando?- pregunto al ver aquel semblante tan pálido y sus ojos enrojecidos, él se sonrojo un poco, Sakura se acerco lo suficiente como para tomar su rostro con ambas manos. -¿Por qué lo hacías?-

-Yo no…-

-No me gusta que niegues de tus sentimientos, solo dime la verdad, por favor- interrumpió con un rostro compungido, Syaoran al verla de aquella manera solo suspiro.

-Por… mi hermana Femei, pero, ya no tiene importancia- intento esbozar una sonrisa, de verdad que lo intento, pero el gesto mas podría llamarse, la mejor mueca de susto. La oji-verde solo continúo observándolo con sumo detalle y sin decir otra cosa lo abrazo, sintiendo en ese instante una calidez impresionante; Syaoran solo atino a sonrojarse y a corresponder el abrazo sin saber aun el verdadero motivo.

-Quería decirte algo- hablo Sakura segundos después aun con el rostro escondido en el pecho de su "amigo", él solo la observo por unos momentos con duda.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Quiero… q… quiero… decirte que yo estoy… que yo estoy enamora…- antes de poder terminar con su oración un trueno seguido de una lluvia torrencial se hizo presente; no tuvieron mas remedio que salir corriendo en dirección a la salida del cementerio, entre tanto sus ropas se mojaban mas y mas. Sakura solo atino a cubrir su cabeza con su bolso, viendo a la vez su mano entrelazada con la de Syaoran, ya no importaba si llegaba a darle un buen resfriado, lo importante ahora era, que estaba con él.

* * *

Despertó, no estaba en su cama ni mucho menos en su habitación, se incorporo lentamente sintiendo una punzada muy dolorosa en la parte izquierda de su cabeza, dirigió sus manos hasta ese punto notando en su camino una venda que cubría gran parte de la, aparente herida. Vio hacia los alrededores, la habitación estaba decorada con todos azulados, algunos cuadros colgaban de las paredes, había un poco mas lejos de ella, un estante repleto de libros, pero sobretodo en una esquina, el mayor detalle y que le daba más lujo a ese lugar era un piano. Se levanto quitando las sabanas de color azul de su camino, una vez estuvo frente al mencionado objeto coloco una de sus manos sobre este.

Recordó entonces las clases de piano que en cierta ocasión había tomado con Eriol, tantas y tantas noches habían ensayado para que aprendiera a tocar alguna melodía, no lograba, en ese entonces, entonar alguna melodía cuando el se hallaba presente, lo extraño era que cuando el oji-azul no se encontraba cerca, podía interpretar las mas maravillosas melodías, llenas de sentimiento.

-¿Te gusta?- una voz proveniente de la puerta la sobresalto, se giro lentamente para toparse con el mismísimo Eriol Hiraguizawa que ahora tenia su vista fija en ella, observándola minuciosamente; por un segundo se olvido de sus problemas con él, colocándose bastante cohibida por la mirada tan insistente del zafiro.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunto con voz ahogada.

-Estas en mi habitación, te desmayaste, admito que me tenias muy preocupado- respondió él acercándose a paso lento pero calculado. Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco, al mismo tiempo que daba pasos hacia atrás.

-Lamento causarte molestias, en seguida me iré- estuvo dispuesta a marcharse pero Eriol la detuvo antes de que pudiera dar un paso mas.

-Espera, tengo que decirte algo importante-

-No lo creo Eriol, agradezco tu hospitalidad, en verdad- volvió a hacer ademan de salir pero nuevamente fue detenida.

-Tomoyo, yo quería decirte que…-

-Déjalo ya ¿Quieres?, no es necesario que digas na…- sin embargo no pudo terminar su frase debido a que los labios de Eriol se posaron sobre los suyos, sorprendiéndola y dejándola al extremo sonrojada. Se separaron segundos después respirando entrecortadamente. Sin quitar la vista el uno del otro.

-Ahora si vas a oírme- ella asintió aun en estado de shock por lo ocurrido –Siento mucho todo lo que he hecho, pero, tenia miedo de confesártelo…-

-¿Confesarme que?- cuestiono con curiosidad, una vez estuvo en sus "cinco", aunque por la falta de coordinación en sus piernas, le sorprendía que hubiese podido articular una frase lo suficientemente entendible. El zafiro esbozo una sonrisa pequeña, pero lo bastante hermosa para dejar a su compañera estática en su lugar.

-Que yo también te amo Tomoyo- la joven amatista se quedo muda, sintiendo su corazón bombear sangre con fuerza y detenerse por unos segundos.

-¿Es… cierto eso?- pregunto aun sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, el pelinegro asintió quitándole entonces cualquier duda de que pudiera ser una mentira o un sueño.

-Si Tomoyo, es verdad- sin esperar mas tiempo esta vez fue la amatista quien asalto los labios del chico sin decir otra palabra, Eriol simplemente dejo llevarse por el momento atrayéndola más a él y profundizando el beso. Sin embargo antes de poder hacer algo mas, unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon, ambos se separaron un poco sonrojados mientras que Eriol se separaba de la amatista para abrir.

-Joven Eriol, llego esto para usted- la sirvienta le extendió un sobre blanco en el que venia solo su nombre, extrañado lo tomo con cuidado lanzando una mirada de desconfianza.

-Gracias Haruko- la muchacha se retiro dando una leve inclinación de cabeza. Tomoyo se acerco a él en ese momento.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto.

-Es una carta pero no dice de quien- Eriol abrió el sobre y extrajo una pequeña invitación que decía:

"_Eriol Hiraguizawa, esta usted cordialmente invitado a la reunión de ejecutivos que ofrecerá la familia Li en Hong Kong, todo esto, para resolver algunos nuevos asuntos de negocios, esperamos pueda asistir, la próxima semana, lo esperamos junto con su familia."_

-¿Familia Li?- se preguntaron los dos viéndose fijamente, había algo ahí que no les gustaba para nada.

* * *

Llegaron hasta una cafetería, donde, finalmente pudieron refugiarse de la lluvia, adentro, el lugar estaba algo solitario, solo unas cuantas personas aguardaban adentro, conversando entre ellas o simplemente tomando un café sin apartar su mirada de la mesa; la música de fondo era tranquila, relajante, se podría decir que era el lugar perfecto para "desahogar tus penas".

-Buenas tardes, ¿Mesa para dos?- cuestiono una de las camareras acercándose a ellos, Sakura al observarla frunció el seño, no era porque les hubiera preguntado "una mesa para dos", el punto era que su uniforme, en primera estaba muy corto, demasiado, en segunda estaba tratando de acortarlo mas, cosa que no le gusto y en tercera estaba observando a _su_ amigo con una cara que termino por hacerla rabiar, ¿Qué se creía esa camarera?

-Si, creo, ¿Quieres tomar algo mientras esperamos?- Syaoran la observo esperando una respuesta e ignorando olímpicamente a la camarera.

-Claro- la chica, que por cierto, tenía largo cabello rubio y ojos oscuros, los condujo hasta una pequeña mesita cercana, extendiéndoles también el menú de la cafetería.

-Aquí tienes- la forma coqueta y el repentino acercamiento de _esa_ con Syaoran no le gustaba para nada, sin embargo el castaño no parecía prestarle mucha atención. Sakura se limito a lanzarle una mirada casi asesina, recordando que ya Tomoyo, antes de viajar le había advertido de las camareras peligrosas, cosa que si en su momento no comprendió, ahora lo hacia. La joven de cabello dorado se mantuvo observando todo ese tiempo a Syaoran, ahí, de pie, como una completa entrometida.

-Yo creo que solo quiero café, ¿Y tu Sakura?- la aludida de inmediato giro el rostro para verlo despojarse de su chaqueta mojada y arremangar las mangas de su camisa; ambas, tanto la camarera como Sakura se sonrojaron al verle, solo que la ultima en mayores cantidades.

-N… Nada…- la rubia casi corrió hacia la cocina como si su vida dependiese de ello, dejándolos solos, al fin.

-Siento mucho lo de tu hermana Syaoran- comenzó jugando con sus manos -¿Qué le sucedió?-

-Fue, asesinada cuando viajábamos en dirección a Japón- contesto instantáneamente –Ella iba a viajar conmigo pero, unos tipos nos interceptaron y de no ser por mi, ella estuviera viva- Sakura ladeo la cabeza con confusión.

-No comprendo, ¿Por qué dices eso?- comenzó a sentir un poco de frio provocado por su diminuto suéter que se encontraba mojado, desabotono uno a uno los botones para dejar solamente una blusa sin mangas de color rosado.

-Porque yo…- Sakura volvió a ladear la cabeza por el repentino silencio de su acompañante; Syaoran solo la observaba con detenimiento, no había notado el momento en que su amiga se había deshecho del suéter.

-¿Qué sucede Syao…?- antes de terminar una taza de café apareció frente a ellos, y la molesta camarera volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

-Aquí tienes, ¿No deseas algo más?- la pregunta en si estaba en un doble sentido que Sakura fácilmente pudo captar, era despistada, pero no tonta como para saber lo que quería esa rubia, sin embargo Syaoran se encontraba como en trance observándola solo a ella, cosa que la puso muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué?- interrogo una vez desvió la mirada bastante apenado, la camarera repitió la pregunta solo que en un tono mas molesto. –No gracias-

-Pero yo si quiero algo- Sakura observo la carta y de inmediato una sonrisa algo macabra cruzo por su rostro, la chica de cabello rubio se giro hacia ella con una mueca de fastidio –Tráeme, una malteada, un pastel de chocolate, ah y uno de fresa con zarzamoras, también quiero un helado de vainilla cubierto con almendras, una tarta de manzana, un plato de galletas y… oh si, una taza de café sin azúcar- Syaoran la observo con una ceja alzada, Sakura no comía tanto. La camarera casi se cae de espaldas al ver cuantas cosas había pedido y de las más difíciles a excepción del café, no le quedo más remedio que salir en dirección a la cocina con la cara roja del enojo.

-Sakura que…-

-La lluvia casi pasa- interrumpió la menor de los Kinomoto con una sonrisa, Syaoran solo suspiro levemente divertido por aquella orden, pero de pronto pareció recordar algo.

-Tu querías decirme algo cuando estábamos en el… cementerio, ¿Qué era?- ante la pregunta se quedo estática, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse con una potencia increíble mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo. Junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho, agachando la mirada por un momento, cosa que desconcertó aun más al joven Li.

-Ah, yo… quería decirte que… me di cuenta de algo- hizo una pausa tomando una bocanada de aire. –Yo… ¿Tú, recuerdas el día del festival del templo?- Syaoran dejo su taza de café sobre la mesa y asintió desviando la mirada, aquel día ella había mencionado las palabras mas dolorosas para él.

-¿Y, recuerdas lo que dije?- volvió a asentir –Perdón- Syaoran alzo la mirada con sorpresa, contemplando como los ojos verdes de la castaña comenzaban a tornarse vidriosos –Te he hecho sufrir tanto, y es algo que nunca quise para ti, pero estaba tan confundida, por Ryo, y por su promesa de regresar- no dijo nada, solo siguió observándola.

-Nunca pensé que nuestra amistad llegaría a destrozarse así y… luego, cuando te vi con Hideki…-

-¿Natsumi?- pregunto

-Si, me sentí mal, porque pasabas mucho tiempo con ella- callo por unos instantes, dejando a un Syaoran mas sorprendido –Y cuando Ryo regreso, decidí que, como de seguro eras mas feliz con ella, yo tenia que apartarme, pero, no me sentía feliz con él y después vino nuestra discusión, me sentí aun mas sola al saber que te irías-

-Sakura...-

-Decidí pedirte disculpas, venir a buscarte, pero no solo era eso, me hacías mucha falta, siempre has estado a mi lado y no quería que te alejaras de mi, Yukito me hizo ver que mi cariño hacia ti no era simple cariño de amigos, sino, algo mas…- el corazón del castaño se acelero de un momento a otro mientras abría los ojos enormemente ante la revelación –Me di cuenta de que yo… también Syaoran- al ver su confusión agrego - Estoy… enamorada de ti- Syaoran estaba mas que paralizado, Sakura solo lo observaba con un sonrojo en su rostro, esperando por su respuesta, una respuesta que no llegaba.

-S… Syaoran si tu… si tu ya no… me amas… lo entiendo, deje pasar mucho tiempo y… no me di cuenta de mis sentimientos… fui… tonta, muy tonta- Syaoran se levanto de su lugar, Sakura solo cubrió su rostro, fue en ese instante que sintió como él quitaba sus manos con cariño y cuidado.

-Claro que no Sakura, yo nunca, nunca voy a dejar de amarte- susurro mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Syao…- sus rostros fueron acercándose cada vez mas, por inercia cerraron los ojos, disfrutando del momento y…

-¡Aquí tiene su orden!- el grito quito todo el encanto al ambiente, los dos se separaron bastante sonrojados y Syaoran en parte molesto por la intervención de aquella chica rubia. Sakura se giro para ver que, en efecto, en la mesa se hallaban todos los postres que había pedido y que por cierto se veían bastante deliciosos.

-Oh, esa orden…- en realidad la había pedido solo para que la camarera se fuera y dejara de molestarlos, pero, que mas daba, ahora podía compartir con alguien.

-¿Vas a comerte todo eso Sakura?- sonrió ante la pregunta, tomo un pequeño trozo de pastel mismo que introdujo dentro de la boca de Syaoran.

-Si tu me ayudas creo que podre- el castaño se mantuvo en silencio y una vez termino con aquella porción de pastel sonrió, si que Sakura era muy especial.

* * *

Ieran Li buscaba algunos papeles detrás del gran escritorio de madera, Shiefa y Natsumi solo la observaban con detenimiento intentando saber que era lo que deseaba encontrar. Hacia ya unos minutos les había ordenado prácticamente que la siguieran al estudio, sin embargo en ese tiempo Meiling había salido del lugar sin dar tiempo a preguntar a donde se dirigía y hasta el momento no había regresado.

-¿A dónde habrá ido Meiling?- se pregunto Shiefa a si misma, sin comprender con exactitud; Ieran cerró uno de los estantes del escritorio y coloco unos papeles sobre la mesa.

-He decidido organizar una reunión de ejecutivos la próxima semana, esto nos ayudara a recaudar algunas opiniones para que las acciones no caigan, tal y como paso la última vez- ambas se miraron fugazmente.

-¿Enviaremos las invitaciones?- pregunto Shiefa, Ieran negó.

-No, solo quiero que confirmen la asistencia de los ejecutivos, ya le hemos enviado a cada uno la invitación, aquí esta la lista de invitados- Natsumi tomo la hoja de papel del escritorio –Ya pueden irse-

-Con su permiso- ambas salieron rápidamente del lugar para así poder buscar a Meiling y hacerle saber sus deberes. Natsumi contemplo la hoja por un instante, leyendo el nombre de todos los invitados que asistirían y entonces, su rostro se torno pálido y lleno de temor.

-¿Natsumi?- Shiefa se acerco a ella con semblante preocupado, sin embargo la chica Hideki no respondió, seguía observando aquella lista con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

_Eriol Hiraguizawa_

_Marion Ishikawa_

_Sonomi Daidouji_

…

_Kenji Fujimoto_

-Kenji- susurro mientras sentía como todo parecía dar vueltas una y otra vez, no sintió nada mas, solamente sus piernas no responder y por ultimo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que ocasiono que todo se volviera oscuridad, una horrible oscuridad de la que no deseaba salir, no si debía encontrarse, con aquel que había terminado por destruirle la vida…

-¡Natsumi!-

Continuara…

--

**N/A: **

**¡Que tal muchachas y muchachos!, esta vez si no me tarde los años ni los meses, fueron solo unos cuantos días n.n a pesar de mis trabajos y mis profesores pude terminar este capi mucho antes de lo que pensé y aquí esta, bueno como ahora no tengo muchas palabras solo me queda preguntarles ¿Les gusto este capi?, bien pues aquí se pudo ver el pasado de Syaoran y el porque se siente tan culpable de la muerte de Femei, además, que Sakura al fin pudo confesarle sus sentimientos a Syaoran.**

**Sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que pueden pasar aun, y que solo yo se, aunque me gustaría saber sus suposiciones jeje. En cuanto a los misterios siguientes hay muchas preguntas que están sin resolver, entre ellas, la relación del hermanastro de Montserrat con Natsumi, el secreto que hay detrás de la crisis y el problema de la familia Li, y por supuesto ¿Qué pasara en la reunión que se organizara?, creo que por los apellidos de dos personitas en la lista, ya se puede saber quienes asistirán.**

**Bien pues debido a mi falta de tiempo en este momento me gustaría contestar a algunas preguntas rápidamente, bien pues en si, esta historia aun falta mucho para que concluya, yo le calculo unos 5 o 6 capítulos mas, aunque es un aproximado debido a que no tengo bien definido cuantos capis me llevara terminarla y en cuanto a las respuestas a los reviews, en verdad lamento no poder responderles a todos pero, cuando tengo tiempitos libres me dedico a hacerlo (espero haber podido aclarar tus dudas Elisa Li Kinomoto n.n)**

**En fin, no me queda más que agradecerles a todos ustedes que dejan sus comentarios y a los que solo leen esta historia igualmente muchísimas gracias. Por cierto, gracias también a macabre – wolf y Katy Kate por sus opiniones acerca de los capítulos, claro que voy a hacer mi propósito de hacerlos mas largos y… actualizar prontito jeje igualmente gracias a Kendrix astrix, gabyhyatt y Anais-Lovely-Angel por sus comentarios.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Star Nigth**


	12. Sombras

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

_**Dulce Confusión**_

_**Capitulo 12: Sombras.**_

En aquel lugar no se podía vislumbrar ni un pequeño rayo de luz, todo lo que se escuchaba eran gritos, golpes, sonidos en la lejanía que se intensificaban y abrían las puertas al dolor; las heridas volvían a abrirse, sangraban como nunca antes, volviendo nuevamente a mantener aquellos recuerdos del pasado. Todo lo que ella pensaba, lo que algún día comenzó a sentir como suyo, un cariño único sin precedentes, se convertía nuevamente en una pesadilla.

_-¿Me quieres verdad… Kenji?-_

_-Claro que te quiero, no solo eso, te amo, jamás… jamás te lastimaría-_

Promesas que se quedaron en el olvido, palabras que el viento se había llevado, acciones que nunca llegaron y que no hicieron más que destruirla. Porque Kenji Fujimoto, era la persona a la que mas había amado y odiado a la vez, la persona que mas daño le ocasiono, haciendo cortes profundos en su corazón y su alma, heridas que no sanaban.

_-¡Ya basta deja de moverte!-_

_-¡Kenji, no, déjame!_

Aquella reunión regresaba a sus recuerdos, presentándose frente a sus ojos como el único hijo varón de los Fujimoto, con aquella sonrisa arrebatadora, palabras suaves y hermosas, todo volvía a ser igual. Aquel tacto de sus manos jamás se convirtió en el mismo, aquel que era lleno de ternura y amor que él decía dedicarle había cambiado, por uno lleno de violencia, furia, un deseo enfermizo que ella jamás espero sentir.

_-¡Basta Kenji!, ¡No, por favor!-_

-¡No por favor!- despertó entonces, respirando entrecortadamente, su rostro estaba mas pálido que de costumbre, las lagrimas caían libremente de sus ojos y su cabello rojizo se enredaba fácilmente en su cabeza, que al fin y al cabo terminaba por ser un revoltijo. Examino la habitación en la que se encontraba, las paredes de un color violeta, un estante repleto de libros, un escritorio de cristal y una puerta de mármol. Agacho la cabeza, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de calmar por todos los medios aquel dolor que se hacia presente.

-¡Natsumi!, ¿Estas bien?, te oímos gritar- la puerta fue abierta, Meiling atravesó la habitación para sentarse al borde de la cama, contemplando a su amiga que ahora tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar.

-S… Si Mei… Ling… no te preocupes- la pelinegra arqueo las cejas con tristeza. Yukito y Shiefa que se encontraban de pie en el umbral de la puerta recibieron un gesto por parte de la joven Li y luego de eso, salieron de la habitación dejándolas a solas.

-Natsumi, ¿Qué sucede?, te desmayaste hace un momento y nos tenias muy preocupados- no respondió, solo continuo con aquel llanto silencioso. -¿Es por Kenji Fujimoto?- fue entonces que su vista se centro en Meiling, completamente desconcertada y sorprendida por la aclaración.

-¿Quién?-

-Shiefa te escucho susurrar su nombre antes de que perdieras el conocimiento, ¿Puedes decirme?- la de cabello rojizo solo suspiro, derrotada, abatida por los recuerdos y sin mas, abrazo a Meiling llorando verdaderamente y como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Es por… él… solo quiero olvidarlo, solo eso- balbuceo

-¿Pero que te ha hecho?- cuestiono de forma insistente.

-Él fue mi novio Meiling- los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la revelación –Y fue, el mismo que intento abusar de mi- Meiling se levanto de su lugar, atónita y molesta, solo para después volver a retomar su postura, tratando de analizar por todos los medios la situación.

-No puede ser, ¡Ese infeliz desgraciado!- grito completamente furiosa -¿Pero, no pudo verdad?- interrogo segundos después recibiendo una negativa por parte de ella, suspiro con alivio mientras la abrazaba consoladoramente.

-No, salí huyendo y no lo volví a ver, y cuando me entere que estará aquí en unos días, no pude…-

-¡¿Cómo que va a estar aquí?! ¡Yo si lo mato!- Meiling se separo nuevamente de su amiga, al mismo tiempo que caminaba en todas direcciones. -¡Sino, por lo menos le diré de esto a Syaoran, de una buena paliza no se escapa!-

-¡No Meiling!- la aludida se detuvo en seco, solo para observar a la joven Hideki que la observaba detenidamente –No le digas nada a él, Syaoran no se enterara, promételo-

-Pero Natsumi…-

-Por favor, promételo- Meiling soltó un suspiro de frustración, no se quedaría así, ese tal Kenji recibiría su castigo. Vio a Natsumi quien mantenía su vista fija en ella, sin otra alternativa, levanto su mano en señal de juramento mientras que con la otra cruzaba sus dedos, se lo prometía, no le diría nada a su primo a menos… que fuera muy necesario hacerlo.

* * *

En el centro de la ciudad de Hong Kong, una pareja de castaños caminaba manteniendo una animada conversación. Hacia unos minutos que habían salido de aquella cafetería, riendo por los gestos tan divertidos y molestos que la camarera había expresado, y no era para menos que estuviera furiosa, de aquella orden tan complicada todo quedo sin terminar, o por lo menos casi todo, a excepción de un pastel de chocolate y media malteada.

-Deberíamos ir a esa cafetería mas seguido, me gustan los pasteles de chocolate- expreso Sakura aun riendo por su ocurrencia, después de todo, aquella camarera había recibido su castigo y vaya que si, trabajar tanto para que se desperdiciara la comida al final era muy duro, aunque se sentía un poco culpable por eso. Syaoran solo sonrió acercándose a ella lentamente.

-Creo que hay otros lugares- susurro a su oído jocosamente, al mismo tiempo aparecía un sonrojo en el rostro de Sakura que lo hizo lanzar una carcajada.

-No es gracioso- refuto haciendo un mohín y cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero para mi si lo es, ¿Sabes que me gusta cuando haces eso?- la castaña ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-¿Qué?-

-Esos gestos de niña pequeña, me gustan- su sonrojo volvió a aparecer, mientras se abrazaba a él y escondía su sonrojado rostro en su pecho.

-No soy una niña Syaoran- el castaño correspondió al abrazo rodeando su cintura y atrayéndola mas hacia él dejando de reír y concentrándose en el momento, cuando estaba con ella sus problemas desaparecían para dejar una inmensa felicidad, una inexplicable alegría y aquel ferviente deseo de estar con ella toda su vida.

-¿Te disgusta que lo diga?- pregunto saliendo un poco de sus cavilaciones y al sentir como negaba volvió a sonreír.

-No, porque tu también te comportas como niño a veces- Sakura se separo de él mostrando una sonrisa divertida, al mismo tiempo que Syaoran alzaba una ceja con confusión.

-¿Yo, un niño?- Sakura asintió riendo por el repentino cambio de humor en el ambarino, propio de un pequeño de 5 años.

-Si, por eso- contesto señalando su rostro con clara muestra de diversión, el ambarino solo bufo. –Oh vamos Syaoran, tu sabes que si es verdad- él no contesto, esta vez Sakura fue la que comenzó a reír, contagiándole su alegría. Sin embargo pronto pareció recordar algo, que hizo que su semblante cambiara a uno serio y molesto.

-¿Y tu… novio?- el rostro de Sakura se puso lívido, había sido tanta su distracción que no noto aquel detalle, era cierto que Ryo aun seguía siendo su novio y faltaba ver que iba a decirle y como lo vería después. Syaoran solo se mantenía de pie, observándola con detenimiento, claro que mencionar aquello había dolido, pero necesitaba saber que era lo que sucedería con su relación de ahora en adelante, era evidente que ellos dos ya no podían seguir siendo amigos, por lo menos para él, esa palabra no bastaba.

-Él no sabe que estoy aquí pero…- se acerco tomando el rostro del ambarino con ambas manos y transmitiéndole aquella calidez que emanaba de ella. Syaoran solo siguió viéndola a los ojos con atención sumergiéndose en su mirada jade. –Yo no lo quiero a él, y me di cuenta tarde, cuando ya había tomado una decisión, pero, en cuanto lo vea pienso decirle, todo lo que siento por ti- recalco esto ultimo acariciando su mejilla, Syaoran no espero otra cosa, la abrazo por la cintura y acercándose lentamente, unió sus labios con los de ella sorprendiéndole, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba y cerraba los ojos. Sakura que seguía sin moverse hizo lo mismo que él, cerro los ojos y rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos.

Ninguno pensaba en otra cosa, sus sentidos se habían nublado para dar paso solo a la satisfacción, a la felicidad de encontrarse con la persona que amaban, de disfrutar su compañía y de saborear aquel beso tan dulce, tan único. Solo era un roce delicado, algo tan maravilloso y que podía transmitir tantas cosas. Sakura tuvo que aferrarse más al cuello de Syaoran para no caer, quien diría que, su mejor amigo, aquel con quien había compartido tanto ahora estaba ahí, con ella, brindándole seguridad, protección y amor que jamás espero encontrar, su primer beso resultaba ser con él y esperaba que fuera así toda la vida.

-Te amo- susurro Syaoran una vez se separaron un poco para respirar, Sakura sonrió y se abrazo a él con felicidad, aun sintiendo el rostro arderle.

-Yo también te amo- Syaoran se sorprendió como de un momento a otro Sakura se quedo callada, sintió entonces como su camisa era mojada por pequeñas gotas de agua, al levantar el rostro de la chica se dio cuenta que varias lagrimas descendían por su rostro.

-Sa… Sakura ¿Por qué lloras?- tartamudeo un poco, tal vez había hecho algo mal. La oji-verde negó mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa.

-Es… solo que… he sido tonta, muy, muy tonta, te he hecho sufrir tanto-

-Sakura, ya te dije que eso no importa- replico con ternura mientras quitaba todo rastro de lagrimas.

-Claro que importa Syaoran, tu, siempre me has querido tanto y yo he estado tan ciega que no me había dado cuenta, perdóname es solo que…- sintió como era acallada con un pequeño beso que la dejo momentáneamente sin palabras.

-Tengo una idea de como puedes recompensarme- Sakura levanto su mirada hacia él, sonrojándose un poco al verle sonreír –Sakura Kinomoto, aunque ya se que hubo un idiota que se me adelanto, quisiera saber algo… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- la castaña lanzo una risita ante la manera de referirse a Ryo, tomo las manos de Syaoran entre las suyas y sonrió.

-Claro que si-

-¿Cómo no te escuche?- Syaoran sonrió un poco, claro que la había oído solo que quería volver a escucharlo.

-¡Dije que si!- grito con diversión.

-¿Si que?-

-¡Que si quiero ser tu novia!- Syaoran la tomo de la cintura y la levanto en vilo girando con ella un par de veces, en tanto la muchacha se apoyaba en sus hombros y reía alegremente. Las personas que pasaban los observaban con una sonrisa, en verdad hacían bonita pareja.

* * *

-¿Estás segura?- Eriol Hiraguizawa se encontraba charlando con Tomoyo en un restaurant, pequeño pero acogedor. La de ojos amatistas simplemente asintió a la pregunta de su acompañante, mostrando desconcierto y dejando sobre la mesita su taza de té.

-Si, mi madre me llamó diciendo que llego una invitación a la reunión en Hong Kong- lanzo un suspiro en tanto Eriol ajustaba sus lentes y observaba con detenimiento la invitación en sus manos.

-Aquí dice que la reunión será este domingo a las 8:30 de la noche- Tomoyo coloco un dedo sobre su barbilla en forma pensativa y seguido de eso mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tu crees que este ahí Sakura junto con Syaoran?-

-Tal vez, seguramente ya se reconciliaron-

-Eso espero- Eriol tomo las manos de Tomoyo sonriendo consoladoramente.

-No te preocupes, que yo ya lo presiento- en el rostro de la amatista apareció un pequeño sonrojo ante el tono de voz de Eriol, este solo atino a reír y seguido de eso sonrió de forma picara –Seguramente están juntos en este momento, tal y como nosotros lo estamos ahora- el sonrojo en la joven Daidouji incremento, no obstante el zafiro le envió una mirada diferente a las otras, esta tenia un brillo especial, lleno de determinación.

-Eriol…-

-No he tenido coraje para preguntarte, además de que me interrumpieron si tú…- Tomoyo le sonrió de vuelta, al mismo tiempo que sentía su corazón martillar con fuerza. -¿Quieres ser mi novia, mi compañera, mi único y verdadero am…?- sin embargo antes de que terminara la joven diseñadora asalto sus labios inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa, algunas camareras que le habían estado observando durante ese tiempo suspiraron desanimadas al igual que se daban por vencidas, no tendrían nunca una oportunidad con aquel chico tan atractivo.

-Eriol, hay veces que dices discursos muy buenos cuando estas nervioso, pero no lo hagas ahora- él se sonrojo un poco al ver como en verdad era cierto que la dueña de su corazón era muy intuitiva –Y si, si quiero ser tu novia, tu compañera y tu verdadero y único amor así como quiero que tu seas el mío-

-Sera un honor _madeimoselle_- respondió con un perfecto acento francés, Tomoyo rio escuchando de pronto como una canción comenzaba a sonar en todo el lugar. Eriol se levanto de su asiento extendiéndole una mano a su acompañante, misma que acepto el gesto gustosa. Caminaron hacia la pista de baile, Eriol rodeo la cintura de la amatista en tanto ella posaba una mano en su hombro y entrelazaba la otra con la de él.

Y así, al compás de la música, comenzaron a bailar, como la pareja perfecta que desde siempre habían estado destinados a ser.

* * *

-Esto es, increíble- murmuro al mismo tiempo que trataba de controlar su desesperación, Shiefa junto con Meiling en ese momento estaban casi encima de _su_ novia atosigándola con preguntas y cientos de aclaraciones. Se dio cuenta de sus propios pensamientos y sonrió, eso se escuchaba increíblemente bien… ¡Pero ese no era el punto!, el punto era que no habían ni terminado de cruzar la puerta cuando ambas se habían lanzado sobre él tirándolo al piso y agradeciendo que para ese momento no se hubiese suicidado, cosa que el replico al instante alegando que no tenia ningún deseo suicida.

Lo peor fue después, cuando observaron a una Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa y al instante se habían levantado, pisándolo y corriendo en dirección a su nueva cuñada.

-Entonces eres Sakura Kinomoto y eres la novia de mi hermano, vaya, no puedo creer que me estoy volviendo vieja, y díganme ¿Cuándo se casan, le dirás a mi madre Syaoran?- ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente, Yukito solo los observaba con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y una pequeña gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Shiefa!- exclamo el joven Li, mientras su hermana hacia un gesto de que eso era algo elemental.

-Tranquilo Syaorancito, aun recuerdo cuando eras un niño de este tamañito- dijo haciendo un ademan con sus manos, Sakura solo sonrió al mismo tiempo que Syaoran se apenaba mas –Eras tan travieso y mira que si, no te quedabas quietecito como buen niño-

-De seguro eso Sakura, ¿Te puedo llamar así verdad?- ella asintió –Oh si, decía que eso ya lo sabe, verdad que si- añadió Meiling guiñándole un ojo a ambos, Sakura no comprendió aquel doble sentido de sus palabras, al contrario de Syaoran que las había entendido perfectamente.

-¡Meiling deja de decir…!-

-¿Qué?, hay primo no tiene nada de malo, mira que si, de seguro ya se portaron mal verdad, niños malos- dijo acusadoramente y fingiendo indignación, Sakura se sonrojo hasta las orejas mientras que el ambarino volvía a gritar regaños hacia la joven pelinegra.

-Ah por cierto, Sakura, estas cordialmente invitada junto con Tsukishiro a la reunión de ejecutivos que se llevara a cabo aquí, este domingo- ante lo dicho por Shiefa, Syaoran abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y con horror.

-¡Que van a hacer que!- cuestiono casi al borde de un colapso nervioso, y es que no podían hacerle eso, a él y ahora.

-Si, ya sabes, cosas de nuestra madre, una reunión, como siempre- repitió cansadamente, Meiling soltó un bufido y él solo lanzo una maldición. Sakura y Yukito que no entendían nada, solo atinaron a verse fugazmente y centrar su atención en el par de hermanos.

-¿Es algo malo?- cuestiono Sakura con curiosidad, Syaoran suspiro pasando una mano por sus desordenados cabellos castaños, odiaba esas reuniones por muchos motivos, uno, las locas acosadoras hijas de los invitados, dos, las constantes miraditas de las señoras mayores y uno que otro desviado que asistía, cosa que lo asqueaba y tres, recibir a los invitados con todo y alfombra roja.

-No malo, pero si muy estresante- Meiling y Syaoran solo asintieron dándole la razón a Shiefa Li.

-Oh, ya veo- murmuro Sakura, Meiling volvió a sonreír y tomo la mano de su primo junto con la de la castaña uniéndolas y causándoles desconcierto.

-Pero lo que si es que aquí ya nos alegra tener una cuñada- hizo una pausa acercándose al oído de ambos. –Mas les vale llenarme de sobrinitos- ambos volvieron a sonrojarse, al mismo tiempo que Meiling lanzaba una carcajada. Natsumi que lo había estado observando todo desde un ángulo diferente sonrió con tristeza y un poco de felicidad.

-Que bien, que dio resultado el plan- susurro con melancolía regresando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

* * *

Varias cosas estaban regadas por todo el lugar. Ryo empacaba algunas de sus cosas para salir en dirección a Hong Kong y buscar a su "novia" de una vez. Se detuvo en seco al escuchar el sonido del teléfono, se acerco al aparato y contesto al instante, continuando con su labor.

-¿Quién habla?- pregunto de forma rápida.

-_¿Ryo?, hijo que bueno que eres tú, tengo que decirte algo importante-_

-¿Qué sucede mamá?- cuestiono el oji-verde extrañado por escuchar la voz de su madre al otro lado.

-_Te llamaba para decirte que necesito que vayas a Hong Kong inmediatamente-_ Ryo se sorprendió por la orden, más que nada por el lugar al que se estaba refiriendo, su madre no sabia del problema que tenia con Sakura y eso resultaba desconcertante.

-¿Por qué, que hay ahí?- cuestiono intrigado, Marion Ishikawa soltó un suspiro.

-_Llego una invitación, fuimos invitados a la mansión de los Li para una importante reunión de ejecutivos-_ Ryo solo sonrió con autosuficiencia, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en las grandes posibilidades que tendría. _–Sabes que desde lo sucedido con tu padre no he tenido ánimos de nada así que…-_

-No te preocupes mamá, iré en tu representación- interrumpió manteniendo aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Gracias hijo, en verdad, te mandare la dirección y el boleto de avión, solo espéralo-_

-Si, aquí estaré esperándolo… con ansias - esto último fue dicho en un murmullo inaudible, luego de aquello ambos cortaron la comunicación, Ryo por su parte esperando ansioso, aquella reunión.

* * *

Y así los días pasaron rápidamente, Sakura había realizado una llamada a Japón, contándole a su hermano los sucesos ocurridos, no sin antes recibir un par de regaños, acusaciones y amenazas dirigidas a Syaoran, alegando que si no regresaba a su hermana después de la reunión, moriría de la manera mas lenta y dolorosa posible. El joven Li, que no se había ni inmutado había terminado por ignorarlo y con esto dando inicio a una batalla verbal, la cual termino en el mismo instante que Sakura había colgado el teléfono, con una gran gota en la cabeza y mordiéndose los labios para no reír ante todos aquellas palabras tan divertidas de su novio para su hermano y viceversa.

Yukito regreso a Tokio debido a su trabajo, ya no podía ausentarse mas, por lo que, agradeciendo la hospitalidad de Meiling y los hermanos Li, se despidió de Sakura, deseándole la mejor de las suertes y esperando su regreso después de unos días; la castaña solo había asentido mostrando una sonrisa enorme y agradeciéndole por toda su ayuda al igual que Syaoran.

Eriol y Tomoyo se preparaban para ir a la reunión, la amatista en representación de su madre quien, a causa del trabajo no podía ir. Eriol al conocer a Sonomi Daidouji tuvo que enfrentar un par de amenazas de muerte y otras cosas más si no cuidaba a Tomoyo a la perfección, cosa en la que estuvo de acuerdo al instante.

Natsumi había estado un poco mas animada, sin embargo a pesar de las constantes burlas de Meiling, el buen trato de todos para con ella y que hubiese hecho las pases con Sakura, la castaña pidiéndole perdón de por medio por su forma tan grosera de portarse, no salía casi de su habitación, cosa que estaba preocupándoles a todos y en especial a Meiling que se debatía en si contarle o no a Syaoran los hechos y evitarle la entrada a Kenji Fujimoto.

Syaoran visitaba diariamente a su hermana Femei, siendo acompañado siempre en cada ocasión por Sakura. Ambos castaños habían suspendido las clases en la universidad por un tiempo, solo hasta que el ambarino pudiera decidir si regresaría a Japón o se quedarían por un corto lapso de tiempo en Hong Kong. Sakura había decidido hospedarse en la mansión Li, todo gracias a las constantes negativas de su novio ante la propuesta de dejarla sola en un hotel. Su relación estaba mejor que nunca, pasaban el mayor tiempo junto a la persona que mas querían, todo eso a pesar del trabajo de Syaoran y las constantes órdenes de su madre quien, cabe mencionar, al conocer a la castaña no hizo más que ignorar aquel hecho, cosa que termino por enfurecerlo de sobremanera.

Por fin llego el tan "esperado" día en que se llevaría a cabo la gran reunión de ejecutivos. Meiling caminaba de un lado a otro dándoles indicaciones específicas a los empleados de donde y como debían quedar los adornos. Shiefa por su parte se encontraba en el jardín, igualmente dando indicaciones a los jardineros para que todo quedara más que listo.

Syaoran estaba en ese momento en su habitación, revisando algunos papeles de las empresas de las que pronto debería tomar el mando, se sentía tan presionado, mas que eso como una marioneta, su madre hacia con él lo que ella quería y eso siempre terminaba por molestarle, estaba estudiando medicina, lo único que quería era ejercer su profesión como doctor, no como empresario, sin embargo eso a Ieran Li parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo.

Se dejo caer sobre uno de los sillones que adornaban el lugar, masajeando sus sienes y dejando en la mesa varios de los papeles que tenia para leer, sabia de sobra lo que pasaba en las empresas, pero como ya había sido mencionado, eso a su madre terminaba por no importarle, solo daba ordenes, y él, por mas que no quisiera, debía acatarlas.

Escucho unos golpes en su puerta, cosa que lo saco de sus cavilaciones, cerro los ojos con impaciencia y suspiro.

-Adelante- dijo con voz apagada. Instantes después Sakura atravesó el umbral de la puerta, entrando casi a hurtadillas y acercándose a él con lentitud. Syaoran que aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica; Sakura continúo acercándose y una vez estuvo a su lado sonrió, acariciando su mejilla con una mano.

-Sakura- dijo él abriendo sus ojos al tacto, la castaña se mantuvo a su lado con claro gesto de preocupación.

-Syaoran, ¿Estas bien?- él sonrió un poco levantándose de su lugar y rodeando la cintura de la chica con ambos brazos.

-Si- Sakura apoyo sus manos en el pecho de su novio, cerrando los ojos y negando lentamente en señal de desaprobación.

-No lo creo mucho, te vez muy cansado y hoy es un día importante- escucho como suspiraba.

-Sera un día importante para mi madre, pero para mi no- Sakura levanto su rostro para poder verlo, tenia el seño perfectamente fruncido en una clara señal de molestia y frustración –Odio este tipo de reuniones-

-Si, lo se, ¿Sabes quienes van a asistir?- él negó lentamente.

-No he tenido tiempo para revisar la lista de invitados, aunque creo que lo mas seguro es que asista el desquiciado de Eriol y Tomoyo también- Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y felicidad.

-¿Es enserio?-

-Si, sus padres son empresarios importantes, no creo que a mi madre se le escape ese detalle-

-Espero que si, tengo muchas ganas de verlos- dijo animada, Syaoran se acerco para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

-Yo también- Sakura hizo un mohín, mostrando su descontento hacia algo que Syaoran desconocía. -¿Qué?- pregunto con curiosidad, Sakura solo suspiro y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Nada- Syaoran pareció entonces notar el desanimo en las palabras de la menor de los Kinomoto y de inmediato mostro una sonrisita ladina.

-¿Es por el beso?- ella se sonrojo, claro que era por el beso, pero aun le era muy difícil tener que pedirle algo así, no podía evitarlo, era bastante tímida. Sintió entonces como su rostro era tomado por las manos de Syaoran y al instante sentía nuevamente sus labios sobre los de ella, solo que este beso era más prolongado.

Cada vez que ambos tenían aquel contacto tan dulce el mundo entero junto con sus problemas desaparecían. Repentinamente el beso comenzó a volverse mas insistente, en todos los aspectos, provocando en cada uno diferentes sensaciones. Sakura sintió entonces como Syaoran mordía su labio inferior, cosa que nunca había hecho y por supuesto la había dejado sorprendida. Sin embargo su ensoñación no duro mucho, ambos estaban tan entregados a aquel beso que no se percataron de que la puerta era abierta lentamente y por ella cruzaba una Meiling concentrada en un montón de papeles que tenía en las manos.

-Oye Syaoran, aquí está la… oh- ambos se separaron con las mejillas muy sonrojadas, Meiling lanzo una carcajada al mismo tiempo que centraba su atención en Sakura y sonreía de forma picara –Ay Syaoran, mira nada mas como dejaste a mi cuñada- Syaoran se giro a verla y en ese momento su rostro no pudo estar mas rojo por la vergüenza. Sakura quien no comprendía nada, solo ladeo la cabeza con confusión. Meiling saco un pequeño espejo de su bolso, mismo que coloco frente a Sakura. La castaña llevo un dedo a su labio inferior manchándolo un poco con un líquido de color carmesí.

-Oh, es…- Syaoran para ese entonces tenia la mirada fija en otro punto, en tanto Sakura se sonrojaba al extremo.

-¡Pero que beso!, ¡Ay Syaoran mira que si te pones muy _romántico_ primo!, ¿Sakura, dime, es la primera vez que te muer…?- sin embargo antes de terminar fue interrumpida por Syaoran quien ahora estaba casi morado de tanto sonrojo.

-¡Meiling ya cállate y dime que diablos quieres!- la pelinegra sonrió y le entrego una pequeña hoja.

-Ahí esta la lista de invitados, haber si la puedes leer- el castaño asintió, Sakura en ese momento solo limpiaba con ayuda de un pañuelo la pequeña "herida". –Y ya deberías considerar poner un letrerito de "no molestar"- sugirió saliendo del lugar por completo, al mismo tiempo que la escuchaban reír.

-Sa… Sakura… yo lo…- la oji-verde negó, aun muy sonrojada y jugando con sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

-No Syaoran, no te… preocupes, eh, creo que iré a ver, los preparativos, si, eso- le sonrió por ultima vez con nerviosismo y salió del lugar, dejándolo aturdido y muy pero muy sonrojado. Una vez estuvo fuera se recargo sobre la puerta dejándose caer, nunca, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos se habían besado de _esa_ manera, sin embargo ni cuenta se había dado de la "herida" hasta que la joven de ojos rubí se lo informo. Toco sus mejillas y las sintió al extremo calientes, Meiling si que podía ser muy insistente en ocasiones.

* * *

La noche llego finalmente, varios de los invitados comenzaban a llegar y cruzaban la puerta que era atendida por Shiefa, misma que vestía un hermoso vestido negro que resaltaba su figura. Ieran Li conversaba con varios de sus socios, manteniendo como siempre su semblante frio y serio. Mientras tanto en una habitación en la parte de arriba, Sakura, Natsumi y Meiling terminaban de arreglarse para la ocasión.

-¡Ya estas lista cuñada!- grito Meiling con felicidad, mientras Sakura veía su reflejo, el vestido era muy hermoso en verdad, de un color verde que resaltaba sus ojos y la hacia verse hermosa. Natsumi la observo con una sonrisa apagada, mientras cubría su vestido con ayuda de un suéter blanco.

-Muchas gracias Meiling- agradeció viendo como esta reía y lucia un hermoso vestido rojo.

-Ya sabes que no hay problema- pareció fijarse en un detalle y de inmediato mostro una sonrisa torcida –Natsumi, vamos, así no lucirá el vestido que llevas puesto-

-Pe… Pero Mei…- antes de que pudiera objetar el suéter le fue arrebatado, en una clara señal de molestia.

-Sin peros, y Sakura- la aludida centro su atención en ella –No nada, solo quería ver si ya no se notaba- la castaña volvió a sonrojarse al ver que señalaba su boca. Natsumi que no entendía nada lo único que atino a hacer fue a mantenerse en silencio, observándolas.

-Creo que será mejor bajar, Syaoran debe estar esperándonos- ambas asintieron a lo dicho por la joven periodista y salieron de la habitación, caminando a pasos lentos. Syaoran que las esperaba al pie de las escaleras luciendo un formal traje negro desvió su atención hacia su novia que bajaba cada escalón con lentitud. Ambos se contemplaron fijamente, sin despegar la vista el uno del otro, Meiling solo sonreía mientras que Natsumi desviaba su atención hacia los invitados, esperando no encontrarlo a él.

-Te ves hermosa- susurro Syaoran una vez estuvo frente a frente con la oji-verde, esta ultima solo sonrió complacida y levemente sonrojada por el cumplido.

-Tu también te ves muy bien Syaoran- Meiling se separo de ellos para caminar en dirección a la puerta, Natsumi quien contemplaba la escena también camino hacia el interior del salón, temerosa pero segura de no interrumpir el momento.

-¿Así que ya estamos bien?- la voz de Eriol los hizo dar un pequeño salto, Sakura solo avanzo hasta su prima quien se encontraba al lado del zafiro y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Sakura te vez divina- expreso esta con estrellitas en los ojos –Me da mucho gusto verte otra vez- la menor de los Kinomoto sonrió al mismo tiempo de tomaba las manos de su prima entre las suyas.

-Tú también te ves muy bien Tomoyo, y me da también mucho gusto verte-

-Ya sabíamos que estarían juntos- intervino Eriol con picardía –Cariño, créeme que me siento traicionado- Syaoran contuvo las ganas de ahorcarlo ahí y en ese momento.

-¡Cierra la boca, maldito desviado!- Eriol comenzó a reír sin importarle la mirada asesina de su amigo.

-Ay vamos Syaorancito, no me digas que no te da gusto verme, a mi, a tu compañero del alma, camarada, casi hermano- el ambarino rolo los ojos, pero aunque no se lo diría, si estaba feliz de verlos. Eriol se acerco a Tomoyo y rodeo su cintura con una mano, mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios, cosa que dejo al par de castaños, atónitos.

-Ah es cierto, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol y yo estamos saliendo desde hace unos cuantos días- informo Tomoyo al ver la cara de incredulidad de la pareja. Estos solo atinaron a sonreír.

-¿Y ustedes?- Syaoran tomo de la mano a la oji-verde con dulzura, respondiendo mecánicamente a la pregunta de Eriol. Tomoyo entonces pareció notar un detalle en su prima y de inmediato sonrió.

-Creo que eso y el maquillaje en el labio de Sakura nos da muchas respuestas- ambos castaños se sonrojaron furiosamente, en tanto Eriol enfocaba su vista en Sakura y estallaba en carcajadas.

-Syaoran, ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?- pregunto con fingida molestia.

-¡Cállate ya!- grito exasperado, Sakura solo agacho la cabeza, Tomoyo observaba con diversión la escena y Eriol reía por la cara de molestia de su amigo.

* * *

Por la puerta de entrada, un par de jóvenes, una pelirroja y el otro de cabello rubio caminaban con elegancia y sin interés alguno. Montserrat observaba sus dedos con mayor atención, en tanto su hermanastro Kenji, rolaba los ojos, aburrido.

-Deja de hacer eso- ordeno mientras Montserrat lo veía por el rabillo del ojo.

-Tú, cierra la boca, no me das órdenes, "hermanito"- él solo contuvo sus ganas de ahorcarla, de no ser por su padre ya lo hubiera hecho hace un buen tiempo; dirigió su vista al interior del salón y la imagen que se presento frente a él lo hizo mostrar una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-Te quedas sola, iré por algo importante- Montserrat no le dio importancia a las palabras del chico quien se alejo de ella, lo suficiente como para acercarse a su objetivo.

* * *

El ambiente hasta el momento era tranquilo, los cuatro hablaban de trivialidades sentados alrededor de una mesa. Sakura se encontraba recargada en el hombro de Syaoran mientras él acariciaba su cabello. Eriol y Tomoyo los observaban con una sonrisa, manteniendo sus manos unidas en todo momento.

Ryo que había llegado hacia unos minutos solo buscaba a un par de personas en especial. Camino entre la gente pero aun no podía encontrar rastro de ella…

-Oh eso es asombroso- decía Sakura escuchando con atención el relato de Eriol.

-Así es, esa joya fue muy importante en mi familia hasta que un niño la perdió- Syaoran mostro una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-Déjame adivinar, tu fuiste el niño- Eriol volvió a mostrar una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus manos en señal de sumisión.

-Se cayo al rio, no fue mi culpa, técnicamente- Tomoyo junto con Sakura empezaron a reír al mismo tiempo que Syaoran suspiraba con cansancio. Eriol se levanto de su lugar con lentitud ante la mirada de los tres restantes.

-Espero que tu madre no empiece con el discurso ahora, iré por una bebida, ¿Me acompañas bomboncito?- pregunto extendiéndole una mano a Tomoyo quien solo rio por la manera de llamarle y camino junto con él entre la gente dejando solos al par de castaños.

* * *

Natsumi caminaba sin saber exactamente que hacer, pensaba solamente en las posibilidades de poder encontrárselo a él y a su padre, tal vez si se retiraba no podría verlos. Antes de que pudiera regresar a su habitación para descansar, sintió como era tomada de un brazo con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que alguien se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle algunas palabras.

-Hola, pequeña princesita- su rostro palideció mientras un temor inexplicable comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Quiso soltarse pero toda su fuerza se había quedado en el olvido en el preciso instante que Kenji la había tomado del brazo.

-Fujimoto suéltame- ordeno con voz temblorosa, el joven de ojos oscuros sonrió mientras la estrujaba contra él.

-¿Ahora ya no soy Kenji?- Natsumi intento librarse del agarre pero le era imposible.

-Por favor déjame- suplico dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente, el chico sonrió con una expresión llena de diversión y lujuria. Intento acercarse a ella para besarla, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo…

-¡Suéltala!- grito Syaoran con los puños cerrados y muy dispuesto a asestarle un buen golpe si era necesario, Sakura a su lado también observaba al joven con una expresión sorprendida y molesta. Kenji obedeció al instante, mas sin embargo su sonrisa aun no se borraba. Natsumi corrió al lado de Sakura mientras esta la abrazaba.

-No podrás defenderla todo el tiempo Li- replico causando un miedo aun mas grande en la joven Hideki.

-Te lo advierto Fujimoto, si le haces algo, yo mismo me encargare de matarte- amenazo con voz tranquila pero lo suficientemente amenazante y retirándose después dejando al de cabello rubio muy molesto.

Ryo que había observado aquella batalla verbal entre ese chico y su rival, se acerco entonces. Cuando estuvo al lado de Sakura la separo de Natsumi rápidamente y le abrazo, sorprendiéndola.

-Sakura, por fin te encontré, me tenias muy preocupado- la castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Natsumi quien observaba todo trataba de controlar a su amigo que estaba a punto de lanzársele encima por el atrevimiento que había tenido para con _su_ novia.

-Ryo, espera- dijo separándose de él con tranquilidad –Yo, en verdad lamento no habértelo dicho pero…-

-Ya no importa Sakura, ahora lo que interesa es que estas con…-

-Ryo no entiendes- le interrumpió rápidamente, Ishikawa mostro confusión ante el comportamiento de la oji-verde –Perdón pero, ya no puedo ser tu novia- aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, en tanto Syaoran mostraba una sonrisa socarrona.

-Sakura, estas diciendo que…-

-Si Ryo, amo a Syaoran y lamento haberme dado cuenta muy tarde pero…-

-¡No Sakura, tú no me vas a dejar por él!- grito con furia. Natsumi mostro un semblante molesto y Syaoran al igual que su amiga frunció el seño. –Tú me quieres a mí-

-Ryo por favor, solo entiéndeme si, lo siento- hizo ademan de retirarse pero Ryo la detuvo tomándola del brazo bruscamente haciendo que por consecuencia, Sakura mostrara una mueca de dolor, Syaoran se acerco entonces empujándolo con molestia reflejada en sus ojos ámbar y apartándola de él.

-No te atrevas a tocarla, nunca, me oíste- Ryo se acerco desafiante y con una sonrisa torcida.

-Claro, no vale la pena, es una cualquiera como todas- Syaoran estuvo a punto de golpearlo de no ser por la intervención de Sakura quien lo aparto de él con delicadeza.

-Syaoran vámonos, no lo hagas- varias personas alrededor empezaron a centrar su atención en los implicados, entre ellos, Meiling y Shiefa. Syaoran se aparto a regañadientes y los dos junto con Natsumi comenzaron a caminar lejos de él.

-¡Espero no termines como su hermana!, ¡Muerta, gracias a él!- se había enterado de muchas cosas al investigar sobre Syaoran Li, así que no le seria difícil provocarlo. El castaño cerró los puños, sintiendo de pronto una ira enorme y el deseo de asesinarlo, se había metido con algo que no debía y jamás, jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

Y entonces, todo pasó muy rápido. Sakura y Natsumi no pudieron detenerle, y en cuestión se segundos Ryo se encontraba en el piso. Syaoran se acerco nuevamente, tomándolo por el cuello y asestando otro golpe a su rostro. Ryo reunió todas sus fuerzas y se levanto, empujando a Syaoran de igual manera y asestando un golpe al rostro del ambarino. Las personas comenzaban a gritar y a alejarse de ambos jóvenes que no parecían querer detenerse. Kenji que lo observaba todo desde un ángulo y con tantos deseos de unírsele al chico de ojos verdes, se encamino al lugar de los hechos.

-¡Syaoran!- grito Sakura junto con Natsumi al ver como Kenji lo separaba de Ryo y comenzaba a golpearlo en un acto de bajeza. Ryo no tardo en hacer lo mismo, mientras Syaoran intentaba levantarse, sin embargo se le estaba dificultando, ¡Esos malditos le estaban dando una paliza!, Montserrat se acerco también y al ver la escena se enfoco en Sakura con cara de reproche.

-¡Tu, todo esto es por tu culpa!- grito, con molestia, Sakura se giro para verla, pero justo cuando iba a responderle Natsumi se adelanto.

-¡Cállate desgraciada zorra!- grito sorprendiendo a la oji-verde -¡Controla a tu hermano que seria lo que deberías hacer!-

-¡Maldita bastarda!- un golpe seco se oyó proveniente de la mano de Natsumi, al mismo tiempo que ahora la batalla iniciaba entre Montserrat y la oji-celeste. Sakura ya no sabia ni que hacer, intentaba separar a Natsumi de aquella chica, pero le importaba Syaoran, ambos chicos aun seguían pegándole sin detenerse, cosa que era injusta, dos contra uno. Al ver que la oji-celeste le sonreía dándole a entender que podía arreglárselas sola, avanzo hacia los tres jóvenes queriendo separar a Ryo de Syaoran.

-¡Ryo basta, por favor!- sin embargo el pelinegro no le tomo atención y la empujo tirándola al piso. La furia de Syaoran al ver esto incremento, librándose del agarre de Kenji y soltando un fuerte golpe al estomago de Ryo, no paso mucho cuando el de cabello rubio volvió a tirarlo al piso para pegarle de nuevo. Tomoyo y Eriol que ahora caminaban entre la gente, se acercaron con rapidez hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos. Eriol al ver la desventaja que estaba teniendo el castaño se apresuro a correr hasta los implicados.

-¡Eriol!- grito Tomoyo corriendo tras de él.

El zafiro llego justo para separar a Kenji de Syaoran y asestar un fuerte golpe a su rostro. Syaoran solo lo vio agradeciéndole con la mirada y enfocándose en Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Eso no es una pelea justa caballeros, o mas bien cobardes- dijo Eriol a ambos chicos que ahora se concentraban en él. Kenji avanzo hacia el joven Hiraguizawa con rapidez intentando golpearlo, cosa que no funciono, Eriol se movía rápidamente evitando todos los intentos del joven Fujimoto.

-¿Sakura estas bien?- pregunto Syaoran tomándola de las manos para ayudarla a reincorporarse, la joven solo mostro un semblante de preocupación al ver como el labio de su novio sangraba. Ryo al ver aquello se acerco para separarlos, colocándose entre ambos y empujando al castaño, dándole a entender que la pelea aun no terminaba. Syaoran lo tomo del cuello y volvió a pegarle, descargando su rabia y su ira. Natsumi mientras tanto trataba de librarse de Montserrat, la pelirroja de un momento a otro la había distraído lo suficiente y ahora estaba sobre de ella tratando de golpear su rostro.

-¡Oye déjala en paz!- Meiling llegó entonces para separar a la "rata" de su amiga y golpearla justo en el rostro, quedando ahora ella encima de la pelirroja. Tomoyo que se había acercado, se hinco a la altura de Natsumi revisando si no tenía heridas.

Syaoran asestaba un golpe tras otro, Ryo trataba de esquivarlos pero le era imposible, la fuerza del ambarino, además de la furia que lo inundaba habían cegado sus sentidos. Eriol que ya había recibido un golpe por parte de Kenji, debido a una distracción, ahora también asestaba varios puños a la cara y el estomago del chico, causándole un daño certero.

-¡Nunca te voy a perdonar que dijeras algo de mi hermana!- grito Syaoran golpeando nuevamente a Ryo y dejándolo en el piso -¡Y menos que hayas tocado a Sakura, a _mi_ Sakura!- Ieran Li que lo veía todo desde un ángulo junto con Ryouma Hideki, daba ordenes a los guardias de seguridad para que detuvieran a su hijo y a los chicos restantes. No paso mucho cuando ya estaban separando a Syaoran de Ryo, quien aun no terminaba de golpearlo, Eriol no lucho para nada por soltarse, al contrario, había dejado a Kenji por la paz, que ahora estaba a punto de caer inconsciente. Ryo ya no tenia la suficiente fuerza como para defenderse o luchar. Meiling también fue separada de Montserrat, mientras esta última era ayudada a levantarse del piso por Ryouma.

-¡Suéltenme!- ambos guardias que sostenían a Syaoran no estaban seguros si aguantarían mas. Eriol se acerco para detener también a su joven amigo, diciéndole que ya era suficiente. Sakura que estaba mas que horrorizada por la situación se acerco para poder tomar el rostro de su novio entre sus manos. Los guardias y Eriol al ver como el chico se relajaba, decidieron soltarlo.

-Syaoran… basta… por favor- el aludido al ver el rostro de Sakura bañado en lágrimas solo atino a abrazarla, intentando por todos los medios controlarse y no ver hacia el oji-verde, porque sabía que, de hacer esto, estaría dispuesto a terminar con lo que empezó.

La situación se calmo un poco, Meiling ya estaba hablando con Natsumi tranquilamente y bromeando de vez en cuando acerca de la paliza que le habían dado a Montserrat, Syaoran estaba sentado en una de las sillas del lugar al igual que Eriol, en tanto Sakura junto con Tomoyo estaban tratando de curar las heridas de ambos, cosa que les estaba resultando un poco complicada.

-Syaoran quédate quieto- dijo Sakura por quinta vez al ver como el ambarino mostraba muecas de dolor al sentir el alcohol sobre la herida.

-Eriol…- regaño Tomoyo de igual manera al ver como él también hacia lo mismo que su compañero.

-Bueno, bueno, nuestras heridas no son tan graves, ve a Ishikawa y a ese otro chico, compáralo con nosotros y estamos en la gloria- en efecto, las palabras del zafiro eran ciertas, tanto él como Syaoran no habían sufrido grandes heridas, solamente un labio roto y un golpe en la mejilla, a diferencia de Ryo y Kenji que tenían varios golpes en la cara y un dolor agudo en su estomago. Syaoran solo bufo, en tanto Eriol seguía insistiendo en que le debía una por haberle dado una "manita".

Sin embargo, no sabían que desde un ángulo diferente, tanto Syaoran como Natsumi eran observados con suma atención por un alguien desconocido.

-Creo que es mejor que se enteren de la verdad-

* * *

Necesitaba curar aquel rasguño que Montserrat le había propinado, claro que ardía, aquella "rata" desde siempre había sabido defenderse y solo por esa ocasión le pudo dar su merecido castigo, que mejor. Nunca se habían llevado bien, empezando porque ella era amiga de Syaoran y terminando en aquel sentimiento que Montserrat tenía o tiene por él; cuando la pelirroja le conoció estallo en una rivalidad inmensa que hasta la fecha no podía terminar.

Camino unos cuantos pasos más, cuando pudo visualizar a lo lejos a su padre junto con Montserrat, que por cierto se notaba muy molesta, sin embargo esa no era la pregunta, la pregunta era, ¿Qué hacia su padre con ella? ¿Y solos?

-¡Tu hija es una salvaje!, ¡Ve como me ha dejado Ryouma!- escucho que gritaba, Natsumi al instante frunció el seño, ¿Qué se creía?

-No es mi hija Montserrat, ya te lo he dicho- aquellas palabras las sintió como agujas clavarse en su corazón, ¿Cómo que no era su hija? –Ya lo arreglare, no te molestes- abrió sus ojos enormemente al ver como Ryouma acariciaba la mejilla de la pelirroja con mucho cariño.

-Eso espero- y entonces sucedió lo peor que habría podido ver en toda su vida, ¡Su padre se estaba besado con ella!; Rabia, coraje, tristeza y decepción era lo que estaba sintiendo, seguido de eso, el aire comenzó a faltarle en los pulmones, comenzando por respirar entrecortadamente y sosteniéndose de las paredes para no caer, y es que la noticia, la revelación tan grande no podía creerla, simplemente no podía.

-Mi padre y Montserrat son… son…- coloco una mano en su pecho tratando de calmar el dolor, si antes no quería pensarlo ahora eso se lo confirmaba, Ryouma Hideki y Montserrat Fujimoto eran… amantes.

Continuara…

--

**N/A:**

**Hola muchachas y muchachos, espero que se encuentren todos muy bien n.n En fin, pues aquí estoy yo, reportándome con el capitulo 12 de esta dulce, dulce confusión, que a propósito ha sido uno de los capítulos mas larguitos que llevo hasta ahora, pero no tan largo porque cuando lo leí me pareció terminar en unos cinco minutos XDD**

**Bien, bien, pues aquí ya tuvimos varias escenas de S x S, otras más de E x T y revelaciones de un misterio importante. Como ya varios se preguntaban acerca de lo sucedido con Natsumi y Kenji, decidí poner aquí la respuesta a esa interrogante, aunque aun faltan por saber varias cosillas que andan sueltas, y también la aparición de alguien que va a influir en la trama de manera importante, ¿Quién es?, bueno pues eso se revela en el siguiente capi. En cuanto a la pelea de nuestros dos protagonistas masculinos con Kenji y Ryo ha sido una de las escenas que más he disfrutado hacer, más por los golpes de Syao al ex de Sakura XD**

**Bueno pues antes de irme quisiera dar los agradecimientos a: **_**Mizuky – chan, macabre – wolf, lfanycka, Kendrix Astrix, Elisa Li Kinomoto, ziitah – TxE, Katy Kate y Anais-Lovely-Angel**_**, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y a los que solo leen, también gracias, espero este capi les guste.**

**Y ya saben, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos XD, solo den clic al botoncito de abajo n.n**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Star Nigth.**


	13. Sufrimiento

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

_**Dulce Confusión**_

_**Capitulo 13: Sufrimiento.**_

-¡Ah!, oye Sakura eso dolió- volvió a quejarse, en verdad que ese liquido ardía y vaya que si, sentía como si estuvieran aplicando acido a su boca. Sakura movió la cabeza negativamente guardando el algodón junto con el alcohol y las benditas, claro estaba que su novio no se dejaría curar y de ser por él se quedaría así durante toda la noche.

-Syaoran por favor pareces un niño- regaño con evidente molestia –Además ya termine- dijo con cansancio, Tomoyo y Eriol que los observaban desde hacia tiempo solo atinaban a sonreír con diversión.

La reunión cabe mencionar, destrozada y criticada por los importantes ejecutivos, finalizo con muchos esfuerzos. Lo que les preocupaba ahora no eran los regaños o algo parecido, es mas, se podría decir que cada uno de los que participaron en la pelea, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ryo y Kenji junto con Montserrat, podrían escaparse, después de todo, sus padres eran bastante comprensivos y despreocupados, respectivamente; eso a diferencia de Syaoran y Natsumi, los que de seguro recibirían sanciones mayores. Todos sabían que tanto Ryouma Hideki como Ieran Li eran bastante estrictos en cuanto a asuntos de negocios y que los hijos de ambos hubiesen destrozado aquella reunión, era algo que no dejarían pasar.

-Oigan- los presentes que eran aun todos los jóvenes implicados en la pelea, se giraron para ver a Shiefa que entraba a la sala con un gesto de preocupación –Mi madre vendrá en un momento, junto con el señor Hideki- al escuchar esto ultimo la cara de Natsumi se torno pálida, decir que sintió como si le hubiesen dado un fuerte golpe en el corazón fue poco. Se giro entonces para ver a Montserrat, tenia tantas ganas de abofetearla por todo, por involucrarse con su padre y por intervenir en cosas que no le concernían.

-¿Qué va a decirnos?- pregunto Syaoran con gesto despreocupado, Shiefa solo lo observo y de inmediato lanzo un suspiro cansado.

-No lo se, pero esta muy molesta, bastante, diría yo- no termino de decir muy bien estas palabras cuando Ieran Li, al lado de Ryouma Hideki entraron a la habitación. Natsumi al verle desvió la mirada y Syaoran solo se mantuvo de pie, sin inmutarse ante la mirada gélida que su madre estaba enviándole, seguramente reprochándole, como siempre, el porque no podía ser el hijo perfecto que ella quería.

-Su conducta fue totalmente reprobatoria, nunca espere ver algo así y menos en señoritas- comenzó a hablar observándoles con atención.

-Tía, eso se puede…-

-Silencio Meiling- sentencio la mujer con tono molesto, la pelinegra solo atino a obedecer a regañadientes en tanto la mirada de Syaoran se endurecía –Ya informe a sus padres, están enterados y sabrán de este comportamiento tan inaceptable- hizo una pausa y se centro en Natsumi –En cuanto a la señorita Hideki, tendrá que regresar a su casa con su padre- la chica de cabello rojizo abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, Syaoran apretó los puños con fuerza, ¿Qué acaso su madre estaba tan ciega como para no darse cuenta del daño que estaba provocando?; sin embargo Natsumi no hizo mas que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, recordando los maltratos, los gritos, los insultos y sobretodo la traición de su padre.

-No lo hare- murmuro sorprendiendo a todos los presentes incluyendo a Ryouma –Con todo el respeto que merece señora Ieran, no pienso regresar con mi padre, soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que me parezca conveniente, si es de molestia mi presencia en su casa no se preocupe que me iré ahora mismo- Ieran se mantuvo firme y sin inmutarse ante la evidente molestia de la joven heredera de los Hideki, Syaoran y Meiling sonrieron levemente en tanto Montserrat rolaba los ojos con aburrimiento.

-¿Qué estas diciendo niña impertinente?- Ryouma se acerco a ella amenazante, sin embargo a diferencia de las demás ocasiones Natsumi no se movió ni un milímetro, solo lo esperaría para después sacar toda su ira, su rabia, su molestia y decepción. Entonces fue cuando un golpe seco se oyó, todos los presentes mostraron increíble sorpresa a excepción de Ieran Li, Montserrat y Kenji; Syaoran hizo ademan de acercarse pero Natsumi se lo impidió enviándole una mirada de agradecimiento y posando su mano en su mejilla enrojecida.

-¡¿Por qué no me pegas mas fuerte padre?!- estallo entonces, sin inmutarse ante la mirada de Ryouma -¡Vamos, pégame, mátame, aquí y ahora!- los ojos del hombre se dilataron de asombro, en tanto Natsumi sonreía con desprecio. Los presentes decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlos a solas, sin embargo antes de retirarse… -¡Tu no te iras Fujimoto, porque contigo hablare también!- Montserrat se quedo ahí, paralizada por la forma tan despectiva y fría de Natsumi al hablarle. Los demás salieron, Syaoran y Meiling aun dudando si su amiga estaría bien.

-Que crees que haces Natsumi, ¡Ya veras que…!-

-¡No voy a ver nada porque ustedes me van a escuchar, par de traidores!, ¡Crees que no lo se todo acaso, que te besas y de seguro te acuestas con ella!, ¡Con ella que es casi de mi edad!- interrumpió la amenaza de Ryouma, con todo el coraje que sentía por dentro, que día tras día se acumulaba en su interior y por respeto, solo por eso, nunca lo había dejado salir.

-¡Como te atreves a insultarme bastarda!- grito la pelirroja con fingida indignación, la furia de Natsumi incremento y acto seguido planto una fuerte bofetada a la cara de Montserrat.

-¡Bastarda lo serás tu!, ¡A mi ya no me vas a insultar, ni tu ni nadie!- se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, respirando entrecortadamente y tratando por todos los medios posibles de clamarse, pero su furia era mas grande en ese momento, tanto que no podía parar, necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas gritar, gritarles a ellos, recriminarles, decirles en su propia cara que ella no era ninguna tonta, que no la manejarían como una marioneta, ni ahora ni nunca.

-¡Tu no tienes ningún derecho de decir nada, o quieres que te recuerde que te metiste con mi hermano en una ocasión!- aquella aclaración le cayo como un baldazo de agua fría, Ryouma endureció la mirada, observándola nuevamente con asco y repulsión, como si la situación no le afectara tanto. Natsumi solo se quedo callada, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien… si nadie estaba enterado de aquel supuesto romance de su padre con ella, entonces, suponía que ni el propio Kenji tenia idea de aquello; sin embargo lo que mas le provoco ira, fueron sus palabras, ¡De seguro ella le había dicho eso a su padre!, le había metido ideas a la cabeza.

-¡¿Me metí con él, Yo?!- volvió a gritar acompañando la acción con una risa llena de amargura, seguido de eso, se acerco lo suficiente a Montserrat viéndola directamente a los ojos, con un sentimiento de frialdad increíble que hizo que la propia pelirroja se estremeciera -¡Que no habrás querido decir que él fue quien quiso abusar de mi!- Ryouma se giro para ver a la pelirroja con el rostro desencajado, lleno de sorpresa y evidente desconcierto.

-Eso es…- quiso objetar pero las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca y las ideas no lograban acomodarse.

-¡Verdad, la absoluta verdad padre!- Natsumi avanzo hasta Ryouma poniéndose frente a él, claro que dolía, todo aquello que estaba diciendo, mas aun las miradas de su padre, llenas de indiferencia, era notorio que no le importaba nada de lo que dijera, ¡Pero claro!, si nunca le había importado, ahora sabia porque esta no era la excepción –Mil veces quise decirte, explicarte y nunca, nunca me hiciste ni un poquito de caso-

-¿Quién me asegura que es verdad eso?, eres una completa…- pero antes de terminar callo, sin ser capaz de mencionarlo, por alguna extraña razón ya no podía.

-¡Vamos dilo, siempre lo has dicho, que soy una cualquiera!- agacho la cabeza y mostro una leve sonrisa llena de melancolía y tristeza –No te preocupes padre, si eso piensas, adelante, ya no me importa, pero…- alzo la mirada nuevamente observándolos a ambos con determinación reflejada en sus ojos grises, tenia que liberarse de aquellas ataduras que durante tanto tiempo la habían mantenido presa, de los abusos y de los maltratos –Ustedes dos, hagan lo que quieran, no me interesan sus vidas, solo espero que después no te deje padre, no te deje por otro hombre de su edad y puedas ser _feliz_…- recalco con sarcasmo -… a su lado- no dijo mas, solo se encamino hacia la puerta de salida, con los hombros abajo, abatida por no poder hacer nada para que su padre entrara en razón.

-No te arrepientas de esto después Natsumi, que yo ya no voy a ayudarte en nada, ni en tus estudios, ni en nada, dejas de ser mi hija- sentencio Ryouma, la joven de cabello rojizo sonrió con ironía, y se giro, viéndole… _por ultima vez._

-No pensaba hacerlo, para eso puedo trabajar, yo misma puedo salir adelante y tarde me di cuenta, cuando tú ya habías arruinado mi vida, junto con ella y su hermano- hizo una pausa, solo para respirar un momento, tanto que había retenido durante muchos años por fin podía sacarlo a flote –Y en cuanto a ser tu hija, creo que nunca lo he sido, no se preocupe señor, que no me vera otra vez… Ryouma Hideki- y dicho esto ultimo salió de aquel lugar, dejando atrás las ataduras y el dolor, solo para por fin… sentirse libre.

* * *

Se encontraban ahora en el estudio, ya todo había sido dicho, Ieran Li solo observaba unos papeles con detenimiento y, acto seguido, observo a Syaoran con seriedad, siendo correspondida en cuanto a aquel gesto de frialdad. Sakura solo veía al castaño con preocupación, parecía como si para él, esa dama de cabello negro no fuera su madre, al contrario fuera solo una extraña a la cual debía respetar y nada más.

-Tú, eres el que recibirá la sanción por todos, Xiao Lang, por ser el que comenzó con la pelea- ante la declaración, los siete jóvenes presentes a excepción de Ryo y Kenji, mostraron sorpresa. Syaoran quien ya se esperaba aquello siguió observando a su madre con detenimiento. –No saldrás de esta casa, y te harás cargo de las empresas a partir de la siguiente semana, después de ese lapso veré que sanción es la mas apropiada- nuevamente, en cada uno hubo reacciones diferentes, Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura no podían creer la actitud de Ieran Li para con su propio hijo, sin embargo Ryo y Kenji lo observaban todo con satisfacción, aunque para uno de ellos no bastaba ese castigo…

-Como usted diga- Syaoran tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para hablar, arrastrando las palabras con cierto aire de desprecio, ya sabia que como siempre, su madre inventaría un pretexto tonto para que pudiera hacerse cargo de las empresas Li y que estas no volvieran a caer en crisis, lo que nunca espero fue que le impusiera un castigo así, como si él fuese aun un niño pequeño, que no entendía la situación y claro que repudiaba, detestaba la idea de vivir ahí, con esa mujer, que mas que su madre, para él era una completa desconocida.

-Bien, entonces se pueden retirar- ante lo dicho por la mujer de ojos oscuros, todos salieron del lugar a paso lento, enviándole miradas incrédulas y una vez afuera, Sakura abrazo a su novio con evidente tristeza. Ryo que los observaba apretó la mandíbula con furia y salió de la mansión, siendo seguido por Kenji quien tenia una sonrisa ladina en su, ahora, golpeado rostro.

-Sya… Syaoran… perdón- el joven ambarino se sorprendió por las palabras de la oji-verde, más porque estuviera llorando. Tomoyo, Eriol, Shiefa y Meiling, se apartaron un poco de ambos castaños, dándoles privacidad, después de todo ya habían tenido bastantes problemas.

-¿De que hablas Sakura?- cuestiono con preocupación, la muchacha solo lo abrazo mas fuerte, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, no queriéndose apartar de él, nunca.

-Esto… es por mi… mi culpa… perdóname… yo…- sin embargo antes de terminar sintió sus labios sobre los de ella, y sin importarle que los estuvieran viendo correspondió a aquel beso, tal y como siempre era, lleno de ternura y amor, olvidándose un poco de aquellos problemas que asaltaban su mente, solo dejándose llevar.

-No es por tu culpa Sakura- susurro a su oído una vez se separaron –Te aseguro que no amor- Sakura sonrió ante la forma de Syaoran para llamarle y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarle. Los restantes los observaban con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo Syaoran al notar que aun seguían ahí se giro para verlos de forma amenazante. Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling y Shiefa, comenzaron a silbar aparentando que no habían visto nada.

-Ustedes- murmuro con cansancio, nuevamente los cuatro restantes se enfocaron en ellos con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?, no vimos nada- se excuso Eriol alzando las manos en señal de que era "inocente", Syaoran rolo los ojos y Sakura sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Si claro- replico con sarcasmo, el chico comenzó a reír con diversión, mientras los demás le acompañaban. Sin embargo las risas cesaron una vez pudieron observar a Natsumi cruzar la puerta de la sala con semblante cabizbajo. Esta lo único que hizo fue levantar un poco la mirada, enfocando a sus amigos y seguido de esto mostro una sonrisa forzada que solo disfrazaba su tristeza y su melancolía.

-Natsumi…- Meiling quiso hablar pero fue interrumpida por la de cabello rojizo.

-Me siento un poco cansada, fue… algo extraño- rio un poco cosa que los dejo aun mas preocupados –Pero no sucedió nada… iré a descansar, perdonen- y sin decir otra cosa mas salió corriendo del lugar, como si su vida dependiese de ello. Meiling intento seguirla al igual que Sakura pero ambas fueron detenidas por Syaoran y Shiefa, quienes solo negaron con la cabeza.

Ella corría, con la cabeza gacha, sintiendo su corazón destrozado y no creía que alguien lo pudiera unir. Al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta lentamente y avanzo hasta su cama, dejándose caer y respirando entrecortadamente, algunos mechones de cabello cubrían sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y que al igual mostraban un dolor profundo, un dolor que no sanaba.

-Ma… madre- sollozo en la soledad de su habitación, que caso tenia sentirse libre si estaba mas sola que nunca.

* * *

-¡Oye!- grito nuevamente, tratando de correr para alcanzar a su objetivo, sin embargo este seguía caminando a pesar de todos sus intentos por llamar su atención. Corrió con mas fuerza, mientras sentía la cabeza dolerle horrores, si que Hiraguizawa golpeaba muy fuerte y lo que mas enojo le causaba era eso, que el maldito se movía con una rapidez sorprendente y por lo mismo, no pudo asestarle mas que dos golpes.

Regresando a su presente se dio cuenta que ese no era el motivo por el que perseguía a ese chico, sino por una causa mas importante y que lo beneficiaria grandemente. Cuando por fin estuvo frente a su "colega" lo detuvo impidiéndole el paso, claro estaba que necesitaba tener aliados, que odiaran al hijo de Ieran Li de la misma forma que él lo hacia.

-¿Qué quieres?, déjame pasar- ordeno Ryo con voz neutra, sin embargo Kenji no se inmuto. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar, lo sabia, desde que lo vio discutiendo con Li, supo que le seria de utilidad, mas de lo que alguna vez llego a pensar.

-Nada, solo venganza- murmuro con una sonrisa ladina, misma que desconcertó al chico de ojos verdes.

-Explícate-

-Claro, tu odias a Li, yo también, te quito una oportunidad, a mi también, creo que podríamos ser socios- Ryo suspiro con cansancio, no pretendía hacerle caso a un loco extraño que ni conocía, después de todo en sus planes estaba solo regresar a Italia y quedarse ahí. Intento continuar su camino, pero antes de poder hacerlo, nuevamente fue detenido por Kenji.

-¡Hey, es una gran oferta no!, además, te quito a _tu_ novia, ella era tuya primero y si quieres que regrese, yo te puedo ayudar- el pelinegro se detuvo en seco, observándole con atención, mientras veía miles y miles de imágenes pasar por su cabeza. Claro que ese chico tenía razón, Sakura fue primero su novia, solo de él, porque Li no era nadie, y se lo demostraría.

-Siempre mía- susurro, levantando la mirada hacia el heredero Fujimoto y sonriendo con maldad. -¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Kenji sonrió ante la pregunta y acto seguido extendió su mano hacia Ryo.

-Desapareceremos definitivamente al _Gran e indestructible Li_, así le haremos un favor y lo reuniremos de una vez por todas con su hermanita, ¿Trato?- Ryo observo su mano y acto seguido la estrecho con fuerza, después de todo, no estaba mal hacerle un favor a su rival.

-Trato-

-Ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en la autentica reliquia plateada de cuatro ruedas que guarda en su mansión, habrá que hacerle unos _ajustes_- Ryo asintió complacido, ese chico si tenia grandes ideas en mente.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos celeste al mismo tiempo que sentía como ardían, intento encontrar en aquel lugar una pequeña evidencia de que todo había sido un sueño, mas sin embargo al verse a si misma, con aquel vestido de gala color amarillo, supo que en efecto sucedieron las cosas tal y como tenían que pasar. Ya no había marcha atrás, tenia que ser de ahora en adelante dependiente, autosuficiente y aprender que la vida continuaba a pesar de los recuerdos dolorosos y las heridas sin sanar, aunque eso fuera imposible… por el momento.

Se levanto de la cama sintiendo sus piernas entumecidas por la posición tan incomoda en la que estaba, camino hacia el espejo observando su mismo reflejo de hacia años, el rostro pálido, los ojos rojos e hinchados, la boca entreabierta, los labios sin color y una tristeza inmensa que se extendía en todas las facciones de su cara.

Suspiro derrotada y completamente rendida, ya habían sido bastantes emociones en un día, en ese instante lo único que deseaba era descansar, sentirse tranquila por un momento, para después, iniciar con su nueva vida, ver mas allá del horizonte y comenzar desde cero. Su padre en si estaba terminando por arruinarle la vida, dejándola a la deriva y sin apoyo, aun a sabiendas de que Montserrat, quien suponía ya era su prometida o algo por el estilo, le había engañado y de una manera en la que ella termino por ser la más afectada.

-Que importa ya- se dijo a si misma en un murmullo, las cosas ya estaban así y no iba a poder cambiarlas, no si su padre continuaba en su misma postura fría, orgullosa y sin querer escuchar una sola palabra de lo que ella dijera.

Escucho entonces pasos acercarse lentamente. Con rapidez corrió hasta la enorme cama metiéndose debajo de las sabanas y regulando su respiración. No paso mucho cuando observo desde su posición un pequeño halo de luz que iluminaba la habitación anteriormente en penumbras, vio con disimulo la silueta que se extendía sobre el piso y ahogo un suspiro, podía reconocerlo en cualquier lado.

-Esta dormida- escucho que decía su mejor amigo a alguien que seguramente le acompañaba.

-Debe estar cansada, tal y como nos dijo- reconoció aquella voz dulce y a su dueña en solo unos segundos, era evidente que desde su noviazgo ellos dos no se separarían cosa que en cierta parte terminaba por abrumarla.

-Sera mejor que la deje descansar, mañana hablare con ella, debió ser algo duro- la luz fue disminuyendo hasta que dejo nuevamente la habitación oculta entre las sombras. Natsumi tallo sus ojos con ambas manos y volvió a levantarse de la cama. Las voces de ambos castaños aun seguían escuchándose fuera de su dormitorio así que, a hurtadillas, se coloco detrás de la puerta para poder escuchar mejor.

-Creo que lo he entendido y no dejo de sentirme mal por todo- la voz de Sakura comenzó a quebrarse y supo entonces que seguramente estaba llorando.

-¿De que hablas Sakura?-

-Es solo que, la he tratado muy mal y yo…- no escucho a ninguno de los dos hablar por unos instantes, observo las sombras en el piso y noto que ambas estaban juntas, todo indicaba que en un abrazo.

-No te preocupes, ella estará bien, nosotros vamos a apoyarla siempre-

-Tienes razón, somos sus amigos-

-Así es- la palabra en si había dolido como nunca antes aunque ahora prefería no pensar en ese asunto. Sakura pareció vacilar y después escucho nuevamente el sonido de su voz.

-Es solo que también he estado pensando en todo lo que sucedió hoy y… ¡Oh Syaoran me siento tan mal por el castigo!- esta ultima parte no la entendió muy bien, mas sin embargo el suspiro de frustración que escucho luego de eso le hizo darse cuenta que, seguramente, Ieran Li había terminado por dictar una sentencia injusta a Syaoran.

-Sakura, no es tu culpa ya te lo dije, mi madre es así siempre y no se puede evitar, ha perdido la razón-

-Syaoran, ya te he causado tantos problemas y… y yo…- entonces siguió el silencio, un silencio que termino por desconcertarla y desesperarla de una manera que nunca pensó, enfoco su vista nuevamente hacia sus pies encontrándose con ambas sombras que seguían juntas. Poso su mano sobre el picaporte y abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para observar la razón por la cual ambos se habían quedado callados.

Su corazón en ese momento comenzó a palpitar aun mas lentamente, apretó los puños con fuerza y cerro la puerta, procurando ser sigilosa y no hacer ruido para así no interrumpirlos. No supo el porque de ese dolor y tampoco quiso buscar explicaciones a las lagrimas que caían incesantes de sus ojos celestes, solo se dedico a esperar.

-Sabes que mientras este contigo los castigos no me interesan- escucho la voz agitada de su amigo cosa que le dolió aun mas. –Te amo eso es lo que cuenta-

-Yo también te amo Syaoran-

_Te amo, _la oración retumbo en sus oídos una y otra vez. Escucho como ambos terminaban por alejarse y soltó un último suspiro de derrota. Era imposible que estuviera llorando ahí, en el piso, como una niña pequeña a la que le han arrebatado un dulce, ¡Y que importaba ya!, se había enamorado como una tonta de Syaoran Li, su mejor amigo al que se suponía vería siempre así y nada mas, porque sabia de sobra que ese amor para ella era algo imposible, algo perdido y siempre lo seria.

Se quedo un tiempo así, tendida en el piso, con un dolor que recorría cada parte de su ser, se suponía debería estar feliz por él, pero dolía, tanto o mas que el rechazo de su padre para con ella. Pensó por un momento y alzo la cabeza nuevamente, quitando de su rostro todo rastro de lagrimas y mostrando en sus ojos un brillo de determinación.

-Lo hare- se dijo levantándose de su posición y caminando en dirección al vestidor, pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que saliera de nuevo, solo que la ropa que llevaba puesta no era para dormir ni mucho menos, era ropa de viaje. Observo una pequeña valija sobre el ropero pero antes de tomarla tomo asiento en el escritorio, saco una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir. Una vez termino, dejo caer una última lágrima, doblo la hoja y la coloco sobre la mesa de centro.

-Lo siento tanto- susurro antes de tomar la valija y comenzar con lo que ya tenía planeado.

* * *

-No, enserio Touya no sucede nada malo- suspiro una vez mas, mientras escuchaba como su hermano no paraba con su discurso del "Porque los mocosos nunca tienen respeto por las niñas inocentes". Un nuevo día se anunciaba con la salida del sol, mismo que se había estropeado un poco debido a que Touya Kinomoto le había llamado a su teléfono móvil y que, durante ese lapso no dejaba de gritar, preguntar, dar discursos y por supuesto culpar a Syaoran de cosas que aun no hacia.

La noche anterior luego de que Syaoran y ella observaran que todo seguía en orden con Natsumi, Eriol y Tomoyo decidieron hospedarse en un hotel cercano, aun a pesar de las negativas de Syaoran, mismas que eran únicamente para la amatista, sin embargo, luego de que Tomoyo alegara que no quería causar molestias su novio dejo de insistir y los restantes regresaron a sus habitaciones para descansar de todo el alboroto que se había armado, y ahora ahí estaba, discutiendo nuevamente con su hermano mayor.

_-Monstruo tienes que regresar ya, no quiero que ese mocoso…-_

-¡Touya deja de decirle mocoso!- grito interrumpiendo un nuevo discurso, esta vez un poco sonrojada –No ha hecho nada, él me respeta mucho-

_-Monstruo no…-_

-Touya te prometo regresar en unos días mas, por ahora solo déjame quedarme con Syaoran, ¿Si?- no hubo respuesta, por un momento pensó que tal vez su teléfono se había quedado sin batería, pero al ver la pantalla luminosa supo que solo su hermano estaba en silencio, un silencio que la estaba comenzando a incomodar, ¿Desde cuando su hermano se pensaba tanto las cosas?

_-Te doy solo dos días mas Monstruo, ¿Entendido?-_ hizo un mohín y al mismo tiempo soltó un fuerte golpe al piso con su pie derecho, ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

-Pero Touya…-

-_Sakura, estas quedándote en casa de ese mocoso, no le causes mas problemas a su familia, además no pretenderás que dejare que te quedes a vivir ahí por el resto de tu vida, es mi ultima palabra Sakura, te veré después-_ no le dio tiempo de decir otra cosa cuando dejo de escuchar la voz de su hermano a través de su teléfono. Agacho la cabeza y oprimió un pequeño botón que daba la llamada por terminada, era verdad, ya estaba causándole muchas molestias a Syaoran con su estancia ahí, y uno de los problemas era principalmente que estaría sancionado durante bastante tiempo pero, había algo que no dejaba de molestarla.

Tenía un presentimiento bastante extraño con respecto a Natsumi Hideki y no solo eso, también tenía la sensación de terror, como si algo pudiese pasar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, aquella sensación pronto fue desviada hacia un nuevo objetivo, mismo que incluía su reciente relación con Syaoran.

Las cosas jamás habían estado tan bien, se sentía plenamente feliz estando a su lado pero tal y como su hermano ya había mencionado, le estaba causando muchos inconvenientes y dentro de unos días debería regresar a Japón, no solo por la orden de su hermano, también porque debía concluir su carrera en la Universidad y ya no podía ausentarse por mas tiempo.

-Si me voy, él…- era mas que predecible que ambos tendrían que separarse tarde o temprano pero, quien se iba a imaginar que seria tan pronto.

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro maldiciendo en su idioma natal, para que así nadie pudiera escucharlo. ¡Al demonio!, eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, lo que ahora le molestaba y lo enfurecía mas que otra cosa era eso, _eso_. Estar encerrado durante una semana como un vil carcelero, semejante a un niño pequeño en falta. Su madre sin duda había perdido todo el sentido común durante su ausencia, pero él que culpa tenia, ya contaba con 19 años, era mayor de edad y aun seguía manipulándolo como lo hace un titiritero y su marioneta.

Maldita fuera su suerte, ¿Por qué su madre no lo comprendía?, ¿Por qué no entendía que él no quería ser un ejecutivo?, él no deseaba esa vida llena de responsabilidades, ya tenia suficiente con todo lo que le habían hecho pasar, y claro, tal situación era única y exclusivamente por culpa de los negocios.

No había un solo día en que no maldijera a los Osagawa y su existencia en el planeta. Por su culpa, por su exclusiva culpa su hermana estaba muerta. ¿Qué daño les habían hecho ellos para hacer tal cosa?, por lo poco que sabia su madre siempre los alentó de hacer negocios productivos, con ganancias favorables para ambas familias, sin embargo la avaricia de _esos_ los había llevado a una pelea interminable, una pelea en la que los mas afectados resultaron ser él, Meiling, sus hermanas y la propia Natsumi.

Y pensando en Natsumi...

Luego de que ella regresara a su habitación no volvió a verla, mas que después de que improvisara un poco junto con Sakura y abriera la puerta para darse cuenta de que, en efecto y tal como lo había mencionado, se encontraba profundamente dormida, aunque claro, algo ahí comenzaba a no gustarle y era extraño porque por un momento tuvo la sensación de que alguien los veía mientras…

- Sakura y yo nos…- era increíble la facilidad con la que empezaba a sonrojarse ¡Y estando solo!, lo cual era increíblemente imposible. No comprendía el porque cuando estaba con Sakura casi nunca se ruborizaba, a excepción de aquel día en el que Meiling les había descubierto precisamente ahí donde estaba parado, en una posición bastante comprometedora y que debido a su intromisión había_ herido_ a su novia en… su labio inferior.

Se dio vuelta entonces para encontrar su reflejo en el único espejo que colgaba de la pared. ¿Ese era él?, porque mas que eso parecía una señal de _stop_ por el color rojo intenso que adornaba su rostro. Abrió el grifo una vez estuvo en el baño, dejando que cayera agua en extremo helada para que así volviera a su estado normal, o por lo menos para que Meiling o cualquier otra persona y en especial Sakura no se diera cuenta de la sarta de barbaridades que empezaba a idear en su loca cabeza castaña.

-¡Xiao Lang Li!, ¿Dónde estas?- y hablando de la reina de roma…

-¿Qué quieres Meiling?- pregunto o más bien grito para que ella pudiera escucharlo. La pelinegra se enfoco en la puerta que daba hacia la siguiente habitación en el lugar y poso ambas manos en su cintura a manera de desesperación.

-Oye hay un señor abajo que pregunta por ti y por Natsumi, como supuse que ya estabas despierto vine a verte primero, pero no se si debería ir a despertarla a ella- explico pacientemente. Syaoran abrió la puerta saliendo después, ¿Qué alguien lo buscaba, a él y a Natsumi?

-No la despiertes, déjala descansar- contesto en lo relacionado con su amiga -¿Pero dices que un señor?-

-Si, es bastante raro, creo que espero a que tía Ieran se fuera porque, apenas salió ese hombre toco la puerta- suspiro con cansancio y después comenzó a caminar en dirección a la planta baja, después de todo, si ese extraño no quería que su madre estuviera, tanto como para esperar a que ella saliera de la mansión, entonces comenzaba a tornarse lo bastante intrigante como para interesarse en el asunto.

-¡Oye Syaoran, que esperas hacer!- grito Meiling corriendo tras de él, el castaño solo continuo caminando.

-¿Qué mas?, hablar con él y preguntarle que quiere, ¿Esta en la sala?- la de ojos rubí asintió –Bien, entonces avísame si regresa mi madre, si despierta Sakura y Natsumi avisa que les sirvan de comer y… no interrumpas- la muchacha se quedo estática mientras observaba a su primo cruzar la puerta que daba hacia la sala y cerrarla segundos después.

* * *

Si ya estaba ahí ahora no podía permitirse retroceder, esos chicos, en especial Natsumi Hideki, debían conocer la verdad oculta detrás de todas las mentiras, mismas de las que seguían siendo victimas. Claro que no podía seguir permitiendo que su familia quedara en mal solo por Ieran Li y Ryouma Hideki, era cierto que habían cometido un error, pero aun así, eso era algo que definitivamente no iba a dejar pasar. A pesar de las constantes negativas por parte de sus conocidos él no dio marcha atrás en su decisión, esos niños no eran culpables de las artimañas de sus padres y por ello creyó que lo mejor era que conocieran la verdad, solo la verdad.

Se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la puerta de entrada abrirse. Enfoco su vista en el chico de cabellos castaños que atravesaba el umbral con expresión seria y a la vez desconcertada, claro que podía comprenderlo, él era un extraño y a la vez su peor enemigo, o tal vez eso era lo que pensaría si revelara su nombre en ese momento, cosa que no haría hasta terminar con lo que había ido a hacer.

-Natsumi no vendrá, esta descansando, lo que tenga que decirle puede decírmelo a mi y se lo diré- hablo Syaoran con expresión serena al notar como el hombre buscaba a alguien mas en esa habitación.

-Creo que no será posible joven Li, pero agradezco su cortesía- se explico él, con voz trémula. Syaoran avanzo un poco mas cruzándose de brazos y quedando cara a cara con el hombre que calculaba tenía unos 55 años, cabello cano y ojos miel.

-¿Quién es usted y de que desea hablar conmigo?- el hombre suspiro y acto seguido vio a los ojos ambarinos del chico, sorprendiéndose por el parecido que tenia con su padre.

-Mi nombre si no te importa, prefiero dejarlo hasta el final, ahora lo importante es lo que vine a decirte- Syaoran frunció el seño.

-Explíquese- exigió.

-Espero que puedas tomar todo con tranquilidad y la calma que es debida, confió en tu criterio y después de esto sabrás lo que es mejor- el castaño se mostro aturdido –Te han mentido Xiao Lang Li-

-¿De que habla?, déjese de rodeos y hable claro-

-Es solo la verdad, tu y yo sabemos que tu familia se vio envuelta hace mucho tiempo por un problema con otros, con los Osagawa- Syaoran apretó la mandíbula con furia, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el hombre –Se que seguramente te sientes molesto, frustrado por que ellos fueron los causantes de la muerte de tu hermana, o es algo que te han hecho creer-

-No entiendo, ¿A que se refiere con eso?- cuestiono arrastrando las palabras, el hombre volvió a suspirar dando una mirada fugaz al piso y después clavando su mirada en la ventana de la habitación.

-Hace seis años, tu madre junto con Ryouma Hideki comenzaron a hacer negocios para que así tuvieran mayores ganancias y se convirtieran en las familias de mayor auge en la historia de Hong Kong- hizo una pausa mientras continuaba con su relato.

-Sin embargo para lograr esto el valor de las acciones que cada uno poseía había disminuido considerablemente debido al escándalo que se produjo después de la muerte de tu padre- Syaoran asintió –Para lograr que de nueva cuenta retomaran su valor, debían absorber a otras empresas mas pequeñas, sin embargo aquello no les fue posible… esas empresas comenzaron a crecer y ellos no tenían ninguna oportunidad, se defenderían bien y eso terminaría por arruinarlos-

-Por eso consiguieron un negocio con los Osagawa- concluyo el castaño mientras el hombre asentía en silencio.

-Cuando tu madre y Ryouma consiguieron tener contacto con el presidente de las corporaciones Osagawa, revelaron una forma productiva para que ambos obtuvieran ganancias favorables si se unían las tres empresas- cerro los ojos por un lapso y continuo –El presidente de la corporación acepto de igual manera pensando en los beneficios, así que después de aquello las empresas de los Li y los Hideki comenzaron a crecer y las acciones retomaban su valor poco a poco-

-Eso lo se, y también lo que paso después-

-Espera chico, ¿Reconoces esto?- el hombre extendió en la mesa de centro unos cuantos papeles, mismos que Syaoran tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a revisar.

-Es el balance general, de la ultima junta en la que se revelo que los Osagawa estaban robándole dinero a mi familia- recordó con sorpresa -¿Cómo es que…?-

-Los tengo porque es muy fácil conseguir documentos falsos- Syaoran se giro para verlo aun mas extrañado.

-¿Qué esta diciendo?-

-Así es, ese balance que tienes en tus manos no es el verdadero- mostro otro papel mas, mismo que extendió en la mesa de centro –Este, es el real- Syaoran lo tomo entre sus manos y al instante abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-No puede ser- susurro, el hombre asintió.

-En ese balance se muestra que en realidad tu familia y Hideki le robaron a los Osagawa una importante suma de dinero, que casi los dejo en la ruina- Syaoran retrocedió mientras dejaba caer el papel y pasaba una mano por sus cabellos castaños en señal de desesperación, ¿Qué quería decir todo eso?, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

-No puede ser, eso debe ser falso, ¡Un balance no puede alterarse de esta manera!- grito mientras tomaba los papeles y los arrojaba al piso con furia, sin embargo la actitud del hombre fue neutra ante la reacción del ambarino.

-Has escuchado el dicho de "El dinero mueve montañas"- Syaoran volvió a quedarse sin aire mientras sentía de pronto una furia inmensa recorrer su cuerpo, ¿Quería decir que…? –Soborno, chico- concluyo con una sonrisa melancólica. Al ver que el único heredero de los Li continuaba petrificado y sin decir otra palabra continúo con su relato.

-Los Osagawa no sabían como explicar ese suceso, fue entonces que tanto tu madre como Ryouma aprovecharon la oportunidad de su confusión absorbiendo su empresa casi por completo- enfoco su vista en el balance y luego en Syaoran –El presidente de la corporación no estaba conforme, se sentía en cierta manera traicionado, engañado, así que por esa razón, busco entre los culpables y las personas a las que tu madre y Ryouma habían sobornado, fue así como se dio cuenta del engaño y arremetió en contra de tu familia-

-¿Pero eso influía en que asesinaran a mi hermana?, ¿¡Qué tenia ella que ver en esto!?-

-Mas de lo que te imaginas- hizo una pausa mientras lo veía fijamente –Al verse amenazados por un escándalo que terminaría por arruinar a tu madre, Ieran vio las posibilidades para salvarse del cargo y entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de un integrante de la familia de los Osagawa, el hijo del presidente de la empresa, al saber esto, decidió ofrecer a tu hermana Femei, en matrimonio con ese chico-

-¡Que diablos…!- quiso gritar en ese momento, con todo el odio que comenzaba a formarse en contra de Ieran Li, de su propia madre.

-Después de un tiempo al ver que tu hermana no tenia intenciones de cumplir las exigencias de Ieran, los Osagawa se molestaron aun mas y entonces fue cuando amenazaron de darte muerte, cosa que a ella no le convenía- Syaoran tomo su cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de no salir y hacer alguna tontería en contra de Ieran Li –Tu te harías cargo de las empresas Li mas tarde, Ryouma desapareció con su hija y fue entonces que dio la orden de que te macharas junto con tu hermana a Japón, los Osagawa al verse engañados de nuevo por tu madre no pudieron contenerse y… fue entonces que los mandaron matar, el resto, ya lo sabes-

-Quiere decir que…-

-Así es Li, tu madre fue la principal causante de que tu hermana muriera, todo gracias a su avaricia y sus negocios- le interrumpió con tristeza, Syaoran no se contuvo más y de inmediato lanzo un grito de desesperación. Sakura junto con Meiling que lo habían escuchado de inmediato bajaron las escaleras, solo para observar la puerta de entrada abierta y seguido de eso un sonido proveniente de un automóvil salir de la mansión a toda velocidad.

Se sentía tan traicionado, engañado, como si fuera un vil juguete y ahora lo comprendía, comprendía el porque de las reacciones de su madre, el porque tenían que escapar de Hong Kong, el porque su hermana se notaba tan triste, el porque Ieran Li no había derramado ni una lagrima en el funeral de su propia hija, todo, todo tenia explicación y un culpable. Esa mujer que más que su madre era una completa artimaña, un monstruo carente de sentimientos y de razón, a la que no le importaban sus hijos y solo los veía como objetos para ganar más dinero y poder.

Ieran Li había controlado su vida por años, y años creyó que era una persona de bien, una persona honesta y que los demás siempre eran los culpables, ¡Tan equivocado estaba!; Piso el acelerador aun mas a fondo, lo único que deseaba era irse, morir de una buena vez para ya no tener que verle la cara, para por fin poder estar en completa paz sin sentirse así, con tantas mentiras alrededor.

_¿Sakura no te importa?_

Su mente se detuvo en seco, Sakura, su único motivo para vivir era ella y solo ella, definitivamente algo dentro de si comenzó a hacerlo entrar en razón, si moría ahora no podría verla de nuevo, si lo hacia la haría sufrir tanto o mas de lo que él sufriría al no poder estar con ella otra vez y era algo que no se perdonaría. Inhalo aire para calmarse un poco, piso el freno para detenerse de una vez y bajar la velocidad, sin embargo esto no sucedió.

Bajo la mirada, volviendo a pisar una y otra vez el freno para detenerse, pero nada, el auto seguía su marcha a toda velocidad. Cayó en cuenta que alguien seguramente había alterado ese automóvil, pero no pudo pensar mas…

Una curva

Un automóvil al frente

Un sonido agudo

Un choque inminente

Y un líquido carmesí que comenzaba a extenderse por el piso de aquella carretera.

Continuara…

--

**N/A:**

**¡Konichiwa chicas y chicos!, bien pues aquí un poco tarde pero seguro el capitulo 13 de esta dulce confusión, y ahora lo que me gustaría saber es ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo?, bien pues tuvimos aquí un misterio revelado, por el hombre cuyo nombre aun nos es desconocido pero creo que ya varios se imaginan su apellido con lo que pensaba antes de hablar con Syao y en cuanto a Natsumi, bien, pues creo que ya varios se imaginaban que algo de ese estilo iba a ocurrir en cuanto a los sentimientos de la chica, ahora les dejo unas cuantas preguntitas de tarea XDD**

**¿Qué pasara con Syaoran?, ¿Qué paso con Natsumi?, ¿Sakura regresara a Japón?, esto y mas se revelara en el próximo capi que espero me de mas tiempo de elaborar, con eso de que ando cortita de tiempo ahora no me da ni tiempo de respirar U-U**

**Bien pues quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo y sus comentarios, muchas gracias en verdad por seguir esta historia y espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, lamento no responder reviews pero les aseguro que el próximo capi lo hare n.n**

**Saludos y hasta la próxima.**

**Star Nigth.**


	14. Escape

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

_**Dulce Confusión**_

_**Capitulo 14: Escape.**_

Seguía ahí, de pie, observando la puerta que aun seguía abierta y daba hacia la calle, sintiendo la pequeña brisa que se colaba a través de las ventanas abiertas y de igual manera posando una mano en su pecho para calmar un poco el repentino dolor que comenzaba a presentarse. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?, ¿Por qué Syaoran había salido así de la mansión? Y más importante aun, ¿Quién era el hombre que estaba frente a ellas?

-¡Oiga usted!, ¡Explíqueme inmediatamente quien es y que le dijo a mi primo!- salto Meiling, apartándose de la chica de ojos verdes y buscando por todos los medios una explicación de lo sucedido segundos antes. El hombre de ojos miel solo la vio largamente y acto seguido negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de lado su melancolía.

-Solo le he hablado con la verdad- respondió simplemente haciendo que el enojo en la de ojos rubí creciera. Sakura al percatarse de las intenciones que su "cuñada" tenia para abalanzarse sobre el sujeto y sacarle la verdad a la fuerza, se interpuso entre esta y el extraño negando con la cabeza e impidiéndole el paso.

-No Meiling, no lo hagas-

-¡Pero Sakura, de seguro le dijo algo malo!- en tanto ambas jóvenes discutían, el hombre solo observo su reloj de muñeca percatándose de que el tiempo _de visita_ se le había terminado. Avanzo hacia la puerta de salida aun con la mirada de la joven Li clavada en él, misma que ya era sostenida por Sakura. No obstante antes de salir, se giro observándola de igual manera que antes.

-Dile a la jovencita Hideki que estuvo aquí un amigo de su madre- dicho esto ultimo salió de la mansión definitivamente, sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento o disposición para revelar que era lo que le había informado a Syaoran y que este ultimo saliera de aquella casa de esa manera tan repentina, cosa que solo dejo a la pelinegra aun mas desconcertada y furiosa.

-¡Ese hombre que se cree!- se libero al instante del agarre de Sakura y se cruzo de brazos con enfado -¡Ni siquiera contesto mi pregunta!-

-Tal vez era un asunto confiden…-

-¡Confidencial o lo que sea, no quiso contestarme!- interrumpió soltando un bufido de desesperación al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en círculos. Ese cuento de "solo le hable con la verdad" no se lo tragaba, era mas astuta que ese hombre y medio Hong Kong juntos, ahí había gato encerrado y algo de lo que hizo mención mientras hablaba con su primo a solas causo esa reacción en él. No sabia de quien se trataba, de hecho creía haberle visto la cara a ese _viejo maleducado_ en algún otro lugar aunque ahora no recordaba fechas ni lugares.

-Pero, él dijo algo acerca de…- Sakura medito por un momento las palabras de aquel extraño, de igual manera Meiling la imito cerrando los ojos por un lapso de tiempo y abriéndolos después con desconcierto. Observo un reloj que colgaba de la pared y su reacción fue de gran sorpresa al notar como este marcaba las 11:55 de la mañana.

-Creo que iré a verla, esta comenzando a preocuparme- la de ojos rubí comenzó a subir las escaleras a paso lento al mismo tiempo que Sakura colocaba una mano sobre su pecho tratando de calmar un poco el dolor que iba en aumento, como si algo peor pudiera pasar. Su corazón de pronto palpitaba lentamente, de igual manera podía sentir como si mil agujas se clavaban en el y lo destrozaban poco a poco, cosa que no comenzaba a gustarle. Esa misma sensación la había tenido justo un día antes de que su padre muriera y tener que repetirla no era algo que le gustara, es mas, ni idea tenia del porque comenzaba a presentarse aquel malestar.

Aspiro un poco de aire para tratar de calmarse, cosa que no funciono, el ambiente tan sombrío y el silencio sepulcral que se extendía por todos los rincones de la mansión Li la ponían extremadamente nerviosa, cosa que no la estaba ayudando prácticamente en nada.

-Vamos Sakura, debes de calmar… ¡Ay!- dio un grito al escuchar un sonido agudo, proveniente del teléfono que comenzaba a sonar. No quiso parecer entrometida, así que comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente para esperar a su novio y solo así, poder encontrar una explicación a su comportamiento. El sonido del aparato entonces se detuvo y luego de unos cuantos segundos un par de gritos se oyeron rompiendo el silencio de forma aterradora y haciendo que su corazón terminara por detenerse.

-¡No es cierto, Syaoran no!, ¡Mi hermano no!- corrió escaleras abajo estando a punto de caer un par de veces, cruzo por los angostos pasillos que daban hacia la cocina hasta que al fin, después de una larga carrera pudo visualizar a Shiefa, arrodillada en el piso, con las manos en la cara y el teléfono a un lado de ella. Se acerco un poco solo para escuchar mejor los sollozos que salían incontroladamente de la boca de la joven Li. A punto de preguntarle que sucedía, escucho varias voces desde el aparato, lo tomo del piso y contesto:

-Si, ¿Quién habla?- dijo temerosa.

_-¿Japonés?, no importa, ¿Me podría comunicar con Ieran Li?-_ la voz era aparentemente de un hombre, cosa que la extraño aun mas.

-Lo siento pero no se encuentra, ¿Quién le…?-

_-Escuche, ya le dije a la señorita que contesto anteriormente pero creo que esta muy alterada- _interrumpió la voz antes de que pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta -_Le agradecería mucho si le podría comunicar a la señora Ieran Li que su hijo, identificado con el nombre de Li Xiao Lang acaba de tener un accidente y esta siendo trasladado al hospital en este momento, lo siento mucho-_ instantáneamente y después de decir estas ultimas palabras, la persona detrás del teléfono corto la comunicación.

-Sya… Syaoran…- murmuro antes de sentir como sus piernas dejaban de responderle y al mismo tiempo caía al piso con fuerza.

* * *

Toco nuevamente la puerta recibiendo la misma respuesta que antes, nada. Ese silencio estaba comenzando a desesperarla y empezaba a creer que lo mejor seria abrir esa habitación por la fuerza y vigilar que todo estaba bien con Natsumi, sonaba como una violación a la privacidad de la chica pero es que si era para preocuparse, ya era tarde y la joven Hideki parecía no mostrar señales de vida, ninguna. Por mucho que estuviera cansada la conocía y sabía de sobra que ella no dormía tanto.

-Natsumi, ¿Estas ahí?, contéstame- exigió de nueva cuenta pero nada, solo silencio –Lo siento pero tu no me das opciones, voy a entrar- y haciendo lo dicho, poso una mano sobre el picaporte y abrió la puerta lentamente siendo sigilosa. Todo se encontraba en perfecto orden, la cama estaba perfectamente tendida, los muebles limpios, todo en su lugar. Continuo con su inspección un poco mas y entonces camino alrededor del lugar, buscándola, pero nada.

-¡Natsumi basta, esto no es divertido, donde…!- su pregunta sin terminar fue respondida cuando enfoco su vista a la ventana y se dio cuenta de un enorme detalle. Se acerco con rapidez notando una cuerda que colgaba de ella y terminaba en el piso del jardín. –No puede ser, ¡Se fue, se fue!- grito al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en la silla mas cercana y sostenía su cabeza, todo se estaba poniendo color de hormiga de un momento a otro, ¿Qué diablos les estaba pasando a todos?

Recargo una mano sobre el escritorio y fijo su vista en la mesa de centro, sintiéndose confusa y mareada.

-¿Qué?- se acerco con lentitud y tomo la nota que sobresalía entre sus manos, sin embargo antes de poder leerla unos gritos provenientes del vestíbulo la alarmaron.

-¡Meiling, rápido, tenemos que ir al hospital!- no espero mas tiempo y salió corriendo de la habitación guardando la nota en su bolsillo, ya habría tiempo para revisarla y ver el porque Natsumi se había ido de la mansión Li, por ahora lo que le preocupaba eran los gritos de angustia y el porque ahora Sakura era la que salía de la mansión muy aprisa.

* * *

¿Lo tenia todo?, aun no, faltaba tiempo para que así fuera, pero mientras tanto solo disfrutaría el momento. Caminaba por el enorme centro comercial de la ciudad comprando gran variedad de vestidos, joyas, zapatos y más lujos que la "futura esposa de un empresario millonario" debe tener.

-Que suerte tengo- susurro para si tomando asiento en una de las bancas del centro comercial y dejando todas las bolsas de sus compras en el piso. –Ese viejo me da todo lo que quiero y lo único que tengo que decirle es "te amo"- soltó una risa cínica al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de piernas y veía a las personas pasar. Había resultado de lo mas fácil engañar a Ryouma Hideki, tan fácil podía obtener lujos y comodidades que nunca espero tener, aunque claro esa farsa podía resultarle en ocasiones de lo mas complicada y con inconvenientes de por medio.

-Y hablando de inconvenientes- rolo los ojos al escuchar su teléfono móvil sonar una y otra vez. Lo tomo entre sus manos con una mueca de fastidio y contesto: -Hola amor, ¿Cómo va tu día?- cuestiono con falsedad, recostando su cabeza y admirando el techo de cristal del centro comercial.

_-Muy bien Montserrat, recuerda que iremos a cenar hoy en la noche- _ volvió a rolar los ojos con aburrimiento en tanto mostraba una mueca de desprecio y horror.

-Si, lo se y por eso he venido al centro comercial a escoger un hermoso vestido para esta noche, quiero verme hermosa para ti- recalco con sarcasmo, cosa que el padre de Natsumi no noto y ella aplaudió, ese hombre resultaba muy ingenuo, mas de lo que ella esperaba.

_-Muy bien, entonces te veré después-_

-Nos vemos amor, besos- dicho esto corto la comunicación arrojando el teléfono al interior de su bolso con brusquedad–Que asco, otra noche con él- recordó sintiendo varios escalofríos recorrer su columna, era increíble todo lo que estaba haciendo pero lo valía, además ya se había podido deshacer de la _bastarda_, ahora solo quedaba deshacerse de ese viejo.

Lo que resultaría muy fácil si continuaba a ese paso, solo tendría que aguantar un poco más.

-Vaya hermanita, no sabia que te gustaran mayores- reconoció la voz a su lado e inmediatamente frunció el seño, tratando de hallar por todos los medios un método eficaz para ignorar al fastidioso engendro que tenia por hermanastro –No me mires así o te ira mal, soy tu mayor-

-Déjate de estupideces Kenji, ¿Qué diablos quieres?- le espetó, el rubio solo sonrió y tomo asiento al lado de la pelirroja ladeando la cabeza un par de veces y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nada, solo dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad- respondió con felicidad, la pelirroja solo bufo dando un golpe al estomago de su hermanastro quien solo gimió del dolor -¡Que te pasa maldita loca!-

-No te creo nada, ¿Qué hiciste?- cuestiono de nueva cuenta ignorando el insulto por parte del chico, este solo mantuvo su sonrisa y acto seguido paso un brazo por los hombros de su hermanastra, quien estaba aun mas desconcertada y… asqueada.

-Digamos que he hecho mi obra de caridad- hizo una pausa observando como la pelirroja lo observaba aun sin entender –Con Li-

-¿Qué?- cuestiono incrédula.

-Solo lo reuní con su hermanita, la tal _Femei_- Montserrat abrió los ojos con asombro y acto seguido planto un fuerte golpe en la cara de su hermanastro. Este al instante cerro los ojos lanzando un par de maldiciones por lo bajo mientras la chica lo miraba con odio.

-¡Estúpido, eres un estúpido!- grito con molestia -¡Ay, animal, si le pasa algo te mato! ¡Eres un idiota!- Kenji solo llevo una mano a su nariz manchándose los dedos con el liquido rojizo que comenzaba a caer gota a gota. Inmediatamente se levanto de su lugar sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y colocándolo sobre la herida.

-¡Maldita bruja!, ¡Como te atreves!-

-¡Cállate, te lo mereces por ser tan imbécil!, ¡Arruinas todo!- se levanto de golpe de su lugar caminado un par de veces a los lados y revolviendo sus cabellos con desesperación

-De todas formas _Montse_ no tenias oportunidad con él- la pelirroja lo vio con un gesto de molestia aun mayor jurando que seria su próxima victima en un futuro no muy lejano –Recuerda a la hermosa Sakura Kinomoto, su novia-

-¿De que hablas?- Kenji quito el pañuelo de su nariz doblándolo un par de veces y tomando asiento nuevamente.

-Si que andas atrasada de noticias, para tu información hermanita, Kinomoto es su novia- Montserrat se quedo de piedra ante la noticia. Fue entonces que apretó los puños con fuerza y al instante pateo una de las bolsas que estaban en el piso, centrando su mirada en el suelo y apretando los dientes con furia.

-¡Maldita sea!- varias personas que pasaban cerca de ahí solo la observaban con algo de temor. Los ojos miel de la chica centellaban furia y un deseo de venganza incontrolable.

-Tranquila…-

-¡Tu cállate!- ordeno antes de que el rubio pudiera hablar nuevamente, este solo sonrió divertido mientras jugueteaba con el pañuelo -¿Estas seguro que lo mataste?- Kenji abrió los ojos sorprendido y al instante suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-No se, para ahora debe estar en el hospital, seguro no resistirá- la pelirroja no volvió a hablar mas. El hermano mayor de los Fujimoto solo alzo una ceja, aturdido –Aparte de zorra, extraña, primero te pusiste histérica y ahora quieres que Li este muerto, ¡Vaya actitud!-

-Mantén tu boca cerrada, si Syaoran no esta muerto, entonces yo me encargare de separarlo de su _novia_ cueste lo que cueste-

-Eres tan mala- replico él levantándose de su lugar y acorralando a la chica quien solo mostro una mueca de asco. –Despiadada- la joven rolo los ojos empujando a su hermanastro y mordiéndose los labios, pensando en la mejor manera para comenzar con su plan.

Porque cuando había algo que le interesaba lo conseguía y esa no seria la excepción.

-Serás mío Li Syaoran- murmuro en tanto Kenji solo suspiraba con aburrimiento.

* * *

Corrió un poco más hasta que por fin pudo visualizar la brillante puerta de cristal. En cuanto puso un pie dentro del lugar se sintió mareada y un poco confundida, no obstante al ver a una enfermera pasar cerca, se aproximo con rapidez impidiéndole el paso y observándola con ojos llorosos.

-Por favor, se lo suplico, dígame donde esta- la enfermera no entendió la petición, solo se dedico a enviar una mirada de desconcierto y a ladear la cabeza, confundida.

-Señorita no entiendo…-

-Li, Syaoran Li, ¿Dónde esta?- explico con voz trémula, la enfermera al ver que la muchacha no le permitiría continuar con su trabajo hasta que le diera aquella información, se acerco a un pequeño modulo y regreso segundos después con una hoja entre sus manos.

-Llego aquí hace unos minutos, por lo que se ya fue trasladado a la habitación 201, no tengo mas detalles señorita, haga favor de esperar hasta que el medico encargado salga- dicho esto la enfermera dio media vuelta solo para alejarse. Sakura solo bajo los hombros con derrota y se encamino a la sala de espera.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera dar otro paso, la puerta fue nuevamente abierta y por esta cruzaron Meiling y Shiefa. La primera acercándose a la castaña y respirando agitadamente por la carrera.

-¡Sakura!, Corrías muy rápido, ¿Ya te dieron noticias?- la oji-verde solo se dedico a negar acompañando su gesto con una sonrisa rota.

-Dicen que esta en la habitación 201, pero no me dijeron mas- ambas jóvenes que la acompañaban solo suspiraron y caminaron junto con ella hacia la sala de espera, donde, pasados algunos minutos finalmente el doctor encargado hizo acto de presencia, siendo acorralado al instante por una Sakura muy preocupada.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Tranquila señorita- le interrumpió con diversión –El joven se encuentra bien, solamente se fracturo un brazo y se golpeo la cabeza, perdió mucha sangre pero afortunadamente pudimos atenderlo antes de que presentara complicaciones- Sakura suspiro con alivio al igual que las dos restantes. –Es una suerte que llevara puesto el cinturón de seguridad-

-Pero, me informaron que había sido un choque con otro vehículo- se pregunto la hermana Li.

-Y así fue, ese chico es hábil, golpeo el auto pero no tan fuerte como para que fuera un accidente fatal-

-Entonces ¿Podemos verlo?- el doctor asintió a la pregunta de Sakura mientras revisaba algunos papeles de su carpeta.

-Si, pero solo puede pasar una, aun esta convaleciente y necesita reposo- dicho esto hizo una leve inclinación y comenzó a caminar por los angostos pasillos del hospital, perdiéndose entre la gente. Las tres jóvenes presentes se vieron por un lapso de tiempo y fue después cuando Meiling comenzó a empujar a Sakura en dirección a la habitación 201.

-Vamos, ve tú, nosotras esperaremos-

-Pero… Meiling…-

-¿Es que acaso no quieres ver a mi hermano Sakura?- la castaña solo se quedo callada en tanto un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

-S… Si… pero…-

-Ya lo visitaremos nosotras después, le llamaremos a mi madre mientras te esperamos, ahora ve- Sakura sonrió agradecida dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar aun más rápido. Una vez estuvo frente a la puerta con el número 201 grabado en ella giro la perilla y entro procurando ser sigilosa. Observo primero las paredes blancas del lugar, un florero en el centro de una mesita, las ventanas por donde se colaba la brillante luz del sol y finalmente, a él.

Estaba recostado, su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado, su cabeza tenia una pequeña venda y sus ojos se encontraban fijos en un punto inexistente, lo sorprendente de todo y lo que mas la confundió, fue que tuviera el seño fruncido, como si estuviera molesto por algo.

Bastante molesto en su opinión.

-Ho… Hola Syaoran- tartamudeo sin saber si era lo mejor saludarlo ahora. El ambarino entonces fijo su vista en ella que solo se mantuvo de pie observándolo con detenimiento y algo de pena.

-¿Sakura?, ¿Cómo…?-

-Llamaron a tu casa- respondió mecánicamente, notando como ante la ultima palabra sus ojos se oscurecían mas -¿Estas bien?- cuestiono con preocupación, el solo asintió mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, que no disfrazaba en nada su furia ni su decepción.

-Si, no me pasó nada mas grave-

-Me alegra, estaba preocupada- soltó sin darse cuenta por completo de sus palabras.

-Gracias por preocuparte- la oji-verde volvió a sonrojarse agachando la cabeza y jugando con sus dedos, nerviosa y sin saber que decirle, en tanto Syaoran solo le sonreía con ternura y volvía a concentrarse en la reciente noticia que acababa de recibir de ese extraño.

Un extraño que por cierto, no le había dicho su nombre.

-Meiling y Shiefa están afuera, me han dicho que llamaran a tu madre para que venga a verte- ante las palabras de Sakura su mirada se ensombreció al mismo tiempo que su sangre bombeaba con fuerza todos los rincones de su cuerpo y la misma furia de antes volvía a hacerse presente.

-¡No van a llamar a esa mujer!- Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida, dejando su nerviosismo a un lado para observar a su novio con incredulidad.

-¿Qué?, pero Syaoran es tu madre, ella…- intento decirle algo solo para que se diera cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras, sin embargo antes de terminar, el castaño la volvió a interrumpir, tratando de incorporarse solo para tratar de salir lo antes posible.

Porque no quería verla, no quería tener frente a él a la persona que tanto daño le había causado. Muy a pesar de que fuera su madre, él sabia que nunca lo había sido ni para él, ni para ninguna de sus cuatro hermanas, en especial para Femei.

-¡Ella no es mi madre, es una maldita artimaña!- repitió apretando la mandíbula con furia, por mas que se hubiera accidentado no podía olvidar ese suceso y las palabras del extraño que le había revelado toda la verdad. Seguía sintiéndose utilizado, con esa ira y rencor que desde hacia tiempo había guardado, solo que en contra de las personas equivocadas. Sakura solo negó con la cabeza repetidas veces sin poder creer lo que oía, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera expresarse así de su propia madre?

-Syaoran no hables así de ella- replico de igual manera con molestia –Es tu madre, no puedes decir cosas así-

-¡Tu no sabes lo que ella me ha hecho a mi y a mi hermana!, ¡Es una maldita asesina!- la oji-verde estaba segura que pronto tendría un desmayo por seguir escuchando todo eso. ¿A que venían sus palabras?

-Tal vez no lo sepa Syaoran, pero lo quieras o no, ella no deja de ser tu madre- pero él ya no respondió, solo seguía con la mirada gacha, tratando de controlar su respiración y su odio que crecía a paso rápido en contra de una sola persona.

-Creo que vendré mas tarde, cuando estés mas tranquilo- se dijo mas para si que para él y sin decir otra palabra salió del lugar mas que aturdida, dejándolo nuevamente en la soledad de aquel cuarto de hospital, tratando de entender el porque de su ira y su desprecio en contra de su progenitora.

* * *

-¿Ya has terminado?- Shiefa asintió lentamente en tanto tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera y daba un ultimo sorbo a su vaso de café.

-Mi madre dice que estará aquí en unos minutos-

-Supongo que esta…-

-Furiosa- completo Shiefa con un gesto de incredulidad –No entiendo como es posible que este molesta, Syaoran esta convaleciente y ella solo piensa en sus negocios-

-No era de esperarse prima- Meiling se levanto de un salto cruzándose de brazos, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro de frustración –Tía Ieran siempre buscara cualquier motivo para reprocharle a Syaoran lo que sucedió con Femei-

-Eso es ridículo, mi hermano no tuvo la culpa de eso- la joven castaña de igual manera se levanto de su lugar llevando una mano a su frente y cerrando los ojos por un lapso indeterminado de tiempo –Es mas, si no hubiese llegado la policía, no quiero ni pensar en donde estaría él ahora-

-Si, pero recuerda que tu madre tiene esa mentalidad, la de que Syaoran por su imprudencia ocasiono indirectamente la muerte de Femei- al ver que la chica continuaba sin entender a la perfección, añadió: -Cuando intento protegerla y ella se interpuso-

-Syaoran se ha sentido tan culpable todos estos años por eso, no comprendo como…- antes de terminar su frase la puerta de cristal fue abierta esta vez siendo Ieran Li quien cruzaba el umbral. Shiefa al instante palideció, el seño de su madre estaba perfectamente fruncido y su gesto mostraba desaprobación total, cosa que hizo a Meiling negar con la cabeza un par de veces esperando que su tía no hiciera o dijera algo a Syaoran de lo que todos se pudieran arrepentir, incluyéndola a ella.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto sin mirarlas.

-En la habitación 201, pero…- cuando menos lo esperaron, la mujer de finos rasgos comenzó a caminar en dirección a dicha habitación, aun mostrándose molesta. Meiling al instante maldijo por lo bajo corriendo tras de ella para explicarle que Sakura aun estaba con Syaoran. No obstante sus intentos los dejo de lado al ver como la chica de ojos verdes caminaba hacia ella casi como si temiera que algo malo ocurriría de un momento a otro.

-Sakura, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Mi tía te ha corrido de la habitación de Syaoran?-

-No Meiling, nada de eso, yo salí antes- replico aun con temor. La joven de brillantes ojos rubí al instante se mostro confundida y acto seguido poso una mano en el hombro de la joven castaña.

-¿Entonces?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¡Dios Sakura, estas muy pálida!, ¿Paso algo con Syaoran o…?-

-No, no- interrumpió entonces la posible sesión de preguntas de la pelinegra viéndola a los ojos y revelando así con voz trémula: -Es solo que no creo que sea buena idea que Syaoran este a solas con su madre-

* * *

Sabía de sobra que Sakura tenia razón. Todo lo que le había mencionado él ya lo tenía muy bien en claro. A pesar de todo lo que Ieran Li hubiese hecho, o de los cargos tan ridículos que le impusiera, ella seguía siendo su madre, por más que no lo deseara o por más que quisiera renegar de ello las cosas en su familia no cambiarían en ese aspecto.

Pero solo en ese aspecto…

-Xiao Lang Li- escucho entonces aquella voz que reconocía perfectamente a quien pertenecía. Instantáneamente su mirada viajo del techo hacia la mujer de cabello negro que estaba de pie frente a él con el seño fruncido y claras muestras de que estaba molesta. La sola visión ocasiono que su ira se disparara hasta lo más alto del cielo, tensando al instante todos los músculos de su cuerpo y comenzando a respirar con agitación.

-Te has atrevido a desobedecerme- volvió a hablar con un tono mas frio que de costumbre –Cometiste una de las peores faltas- ante sus palabras lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar la cabeza y comenzar a reír con amargura. Una risa que anticipaba todo lo que él diría después. -¿Estas burlándote acaso?- Syaoran solo volvió a reír, esta vez aun mas fuerte, apretujando las sabanas con una mano ejerciendo una presión tan grande que termino por desgarrarlas.

-Es, increíble- hablo finalmente apretando la mandíbula con furia –Muy increíble, _madre_- recalco con ironía dejando a Ieran aun mas aturdida.

-¿De que estas hablando Xiao Lang?-

-¿Te atreves a preguntar Ieran Li?- cuestiono sin dejar de ejercer presión sobre las sabanas. La joven mujer lo único que hizo fue fruncir mas el seño y observar al castaño con ira.

-Que falta de respeto es…-

-¡Falta de respeto!- interrumpió con sarcasmo –Dígame usted en que le he faltado al respeto _señora_- fue entonces que levanto la mirada observándola fijamente y por primera vez, causándole un escalofrió. Su mirada era aun más penetrante, mas llena de ira, odio y rencor.

-¿A que va este juego Xiao Lang?- espetó tratando de mantener la calma y seguir mostrándose indiferente, cosa que le estaba resultando más difícil.

-Si, un juego- repitió enmarcando una sonrisa rota -¿Quiere jugar conmigo madre?- Ieran Li abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Su hijo estaba volviéndose loco?, o a que venia todo eso.

-Xiao Lang, te espera un buen castigo por esto-

-¡Claro!- grito esta vez dispuesto a continuar -¿Qué harás ahora?, ¿Encerrarme en mi habitación sin cenar?- rio brevemente para después tratar de levantarse -¿O acaso vas a darme en matrimonio con alguien para no hundirte? Tal y como lo hiciste con mi hermana- fue entonces que la mujer se quedo en su lugar, petrificada; sintiendo como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Durante años viví engañado, creyendo que el asesinato de Femei había sido cosa de los Osagawa y también culpa mía- hizo una pausa aun sin dejar de verla –Como siempre me lo repetías día y noche-

-Tu imprudencia lo ocasiono-

-¡Al igual que tus malditos negocios sucios!- Ieran se mantuvo de pie sosteniéndose con una mano de la pared para no caer en cualquier momento -¡Tus malditos fraudes con Ryouma Hideki!, ¡Los sobornos, todo!, ¡Durante años me hiciste responsable de la muerte de Femei aun sabiendo que tu eras la única culpable!-

-No lo era, tu…-

-¡Yo!, ¡Si, siempre yo!, no tienes ni la menor idea de cuantos días pase recriminándome por ello- hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir varias punzadas en su cabeza -¡Mientras tu que!, ¡Te mantenías de lo mas tranquila en tanto yo me sumergía en un infierno de culpa y responsabilidad que tu creaste!-

-¡Cállate!- grito esta vez perdiendo la calma y observándolo con dolor.

-¡Pretendías seguir con esta farsa, utilizándome como tu maldita marioneta para continuar con tus negocios ilegales!, ¡Recordándome una y otra vez como fue que terminaste por entregar a tu hija en manos de la muerte!- el dolor en su cabeza estaba comenzando a incrementar, cosa que lo hizo cerrar los ojos por un tiempo, abriéndolos después sin ser capaz de parar, no ahora.

-¡Basta ya!-

-¡Tu mataste a mi hermana!- exclamo por ultimo mientras Ieran se dejaba caer al piso de rodillas.

-No lo hice, la asesinaron los Osagawa, yo… yo era su madre- Syaoran comenzó a reír nuevamente ante la mirada incrédula de la mujer.

-¡Por favor!, tu no has sido una madre para nadie, ni para Shiefa, ni Fanren, ni Futtie, mucho menos para Femei- el ambarino poso una mano sobre su cabeza tratando de calmar el dolor –Para mi solo eres una artimaña, me diste la vida, eso lo se, pero solo por hacerlo no te convierte en madre- ella no dijo mas, solo se quedo callada, arrodillada en el piso y tratando de calmar el dolor, porque si alguien tenia razón en ese momento, era él.

-No me manipularas mas, en cuanto salga de aquí no regresare a tu casa porque no quiero tener nada que ver contigo- sentencio con frialdad.

-Xiao Lang, hijo…-

-¡No me llames así!- grito aun mas fuerte -¡Tu no eres mi madre!, ¡Ya no eres nada mío!- se detuvo por un momento –Vete-

-Escúchame, solo…-

-¡No voy a escucharte!, ¡Vete!- al ver que la mujer parecía no querer acatar su petición volvió a gritar: -¡Vete de aquí!- fue entonces que el doctor junto con una enfermera entraron a la habitación, siendo seguidos por Sakura, Meiling y Shiefa. Estas dos últimas trataron de levantar a Ieran del piso aun sin entender que había sucedido ahí. Sakura en tanto se encontraba al lado de Syaoran notando con preocupación como el chico parecía no soportar el dolor de cabeza ni un minuto más.

-Syaoran- susurro sosteniendo su mano mientras el doctor junto con la enfermera trataban de estabilizarlo.

-Di… Dile que se vaya… no… quiero verla- su mirada entonces se poso sobre la figura derrotada de Ieran Li, quien salía del lugar apenas él había mencionado esas palabras. Lo que mas la sorprendió fue que al darse vuelta por última vez, pudo notar como de su rostro caían varias lagrimas al piso y acto siguiente salía definitivamente siendo seguida por Shiefa y Meiling.

-Que… se vaya…- nuevamente enfoco su mirada jade en Syaoran, notando con tristeza como una lagrima rebelde se le había escapado y ahora resbalaba por su mejilla hasta caer sobre la cama y esparcirse en pequeñas partículas.

-Syaoran, ¿Por qué se hacen tanto daño?- se cuestiono sin saber la razón exacta por la cual, madre e hijo sufrían mutuamente sin hacer nada por pararlo.

* * *

-¿Estas seguro?- cuestiono aun recargado sobre la mesa dando un sorbo a su copa de licor. El joven de ojos verdes asintió mostrando molestia y acto seguido golpeo el mueble con furia.

-Fui al hospital a pedir informes y me dijeron que esta bien y _estable_-

-Siendo Li debía ser- respondió Kenji aun con la mirada fija en un punto incierto. Ryo se levanto de su lugar tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y haciendo que en el acto este soltara la copa rompiéndola en pedazos.

-Dijiste que estaría muerto para hoy- el rubio inmediatamente se libro del agarre observándolo con ira y acto seguido tomo su abrigo sin hacer el mas mínimo caso -¿Que diablos haces?-

-Este juego me cansa- dijo masajeando sus sienes en señal de desesperación –Además no pienso meterme en problemas, tarde o temprano sabrán que averiamos el automóvil y comenzaran a buscarnos, así que será mejor que me vaya por un tiempo pero, si quieres vengarte, hazlo, no te detengo, pero actuaras tu solo, yo ya no lo hare-

-Cobarde, ¡Primero me propones un trato y ahora sales huyendo!- Kenji se giro para verlo por ultima vez en tanto sonreía con autosuficiencia.

-Di lo que quieras- dicho esto salió definitivamente del lugar en tanto el joven pelinegro pasaba una mano por su cabello.

-Como sea, con él o sin él, volverás a ser mía Sakura, solo mía- murmuro para si observando la misma fotografía que durante años había guardado.

* * *

Salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, si podía hacer algo ahora y en ese momento lo haría, todo para que ambos se dieran cuenta del sufrimiento del otro. Y es que no podía continuar así, había visto en los ojos de ambos el dolor inmenso que guardaban por tanto tiempo y era inconcebible que estuvieran así. Syaoran estaba por el momento descansando para que pronto saliera de ese hospital y era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Ieran Li, sabia que si su novio se enteraba terminaría por ponerse aun mas mal y molestarse con ella, así que prefería que él no se enterara, por el momento.

Pronto llego a la sala de espera donde tanto Shiefa como Meiling y Ieran se encontraban sentadas una a lado de la otra en silencio. Las dos primeras al notar la presencia de la castaña inmediatamente se levantaron, caminando hacia ella con preocupación.

-Esta bien, ya lo estabilizaron y ahora esta durmiendo- informo, recibiendo como respuesta el suspiro aliviado de ambas jóvenes.

-Creo que iré a verlo- Shiefa se giro para ver a Meiling, suplicante –Espero puedas recibir una respuesta por parte de mi madre-

-Eh, Shiefa, Meiling- ambas se giraron para verla –Si no les molesta, me gustaría hablar con ella, solo un momento- ambas primas se miraron fugazmente y asintieron al mismo tiempo caminando después en direcciones diferentes y dejándolas a solas. Sakura se acerco lentamente a la mujer que en ese momento se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones, con la cabeza gacha y las manos sobre su regazo.

-¿Señora Li?- Ieran levanto la cabeza un poco, ante esto, Sakura prosiguió –Si tiene un momento me gustaría hablar con usted-

-¿Qué deseas jovencita?- cuestiono sin levantar la mirada del todo, la castaña tomo asiento a un lado de ella lanzando un suspiro antes de continuar.

-Se que tal vez no es asunto mío pero…- hizo una pausa jugando con sus manos, nerviosa –No puedo seguir viendo a Syaoran así de triste- fue entonces que Ieran enfoco su mirada en ella, dejando ver la melancolía y la culpa que la inundaba.

-No creo que sea tristeza lo que mi hijo siente, él me odia y tiene razón-

-Yo no lo veo así- replico sin dejar de verla –Syaoran esta molesto, pero también se siente triste y muy solo, por lo que puedo ver-

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?- cuestiono levemente sorprendida, la oji-verde rio un poco en tanto un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

-Bueno, lo conozco desde tiempo, además de que…- se sonrojo un poco mas haciendo que la mujer comprendiera a la perfección lo que le quería decir.

-Tú lo amas- Sakura asintió con fuerza provocando que una sonrisa escapara de los labios de Ieran, misma que se sorprendió por ello ¿Hace cuando que no sonreía?

-Pero, no solo por eso se que esta mal, también porque él no suele llorar por…-

-¿Llorar has dicho?- la joven mujer de ojos oscuros inmediatamente se sorprendió al saber aquello. Jamás en su vida había sabido de ese detalle en su hijo y no se lo creía.

-Así es- Sakura dio un ultimo suspiro e inmediatamente tomo las manos de la mujer entre las suyas –No se que suceda entre usted y Syaoran pero, quiero que sepa que es mejor hablar con él, arreglar las cosas, se que puede ser muy terco pero ya vera que si lo intenta lo lograra, todo saldrá bien- Ieran solo mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos verdes de aquella muchacha, sintiendo una extraña admiración y comprobándose así misma que en efecto no conocía casi en nada a su hijo.

Pero eso lo cambiaria, porque le haría ver que podía ser la madre que él esperaba, aunque se hubiese dado cuenta algo tarde. Ya había cometido un error con Femei y no lo volvería a repetir, nunca más.

-Gracias… Sakura- la castaña solo sonrió brindándole su apoyo. Sabia que las cosas se podían arreglar, solo hacia falta un poco de esfuerzo y todo estaría bien, pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

La puerta fue abierta esta vez siendo Meiling la que cruzaba por ella. Shiefa que había estado al lado de su hermano durante todo ese tiempo se sorprendió por la presencia de su prima en ese lugar, recibiendo al instante una mirada socarrona por parte de la pelinegra, aclarando sus dudas al instante. Meiling como siempre se las ingeniaba para salirse con la suya.

-¿Ahora que hiciste?- cuestiono la castaña en voz baja. La de ojos rubí volvió a sonreír recargándose sobre la pared.

-Nada, solo camine sin que nadie me viera y aquí estoy- respondió de igual manera cruzándose de brazos -¿Qué?, no me iba a quedar sin ver a uno de mis primos favoritos- añadió al ver como la muchacha le enviaba una mirada de advertencia.

-Si, si, aunque aun no se que paso entre él y mi madre-

-Seguramente nada agradable- suspiro dando una pequeña patada al aire –Sin ofender Shiefa, tu madre es bastante impulsiva y descuidada con Syaoran, va a terminar por hacerle mas daño del que ya le ha hecho-

-Eso lo se- enfoco su vista en el chico que descansaba ahora tranquilamente y de inmediato pareció recordar algo –Oh, dejamos a Natsumi en casa, ¿Crees que este bien?- Meiling entonces abrió los ojos y de inmediato agacho la cabeza.

-Ella no esta ahí Shiefa- la mirada de la aludida viajo hasta su joven prima quien ahora tenia una nota en su mano.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Se fue- contesto sorprendiéndola en el acto –Esta mañana fui a su habitación y no estaba ahí, solo dejo esto- extendió la nota hacia ella quien la tomo con sumo cuidado desdoblándola y comenzando a leer su contenido en voz alta...

--

_Siento mucho todo esto y tengan por seguro que cuando encuentren esta nota yo ya no estaré cerca de Hong Kong. Lamento no haberme podido despedir correctamente de ustedes pero me seria muy difícil tener que decirles adiós, sobretodo porque han representado mas que unos amigos para mi, han sido como mi familia._

_No me he marchado por lo que sucedió con la señora Ieran, a la que también agradecería que le dieran mis mas sinceras disculpas y agradecimientos por acogerme en su casa. Sin embargo creo que he comenzado a ver las cosas de un modo diferente y debo empezar de nuevo. Comprenderán que los problemas que tenía con mi padre me han hecho ver que no puedo estar cerca de él ahora que tiene un romance con Montserrat y puede que ella sea mi nueva madrastra. No lo se pero tampoco me gustaría averiguarlo, porque estoy segura terminaría por ser la mas afectada._

_Creo que es mejor que me vaya por lo menos a un lugar mas tranquilo, no se cuando regresare o que es lo que hare, solo puedo sentir que entre mas lejos este de las personas que me han hecho daño, será un poco mas cómodo para mi, además de que no quiero causarles mas problemas y menos a Syaoran._

_Se que lo entiendes Meiling y es a ti a quien llamo porque estoy segura que serás la primera en hallar esta nota, no es que me sienta infeliz por Syaoran, al contrario, estoy satisfecha de que varios de mis planes junto con los de Tomoyo funcionaron para que por fin él pueda ser feliz al lado de Sakura, quien por cierto es una gran persona y espero me puedan despedir de ambas dándoles también las gracias por todo._

_No se me haría correcto interferir en su relación solo por lo que siento, así que ese también es otro motivo por el que he tomado esta decisión. Espero puedan comprenderla y entender mis motivos. Muchas gracias por todo a ti Meiling, Shiefa, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol…_

_Y a Syaoran, espero seas muy feliz siempre al lado de la persona a la que en verdad amas, te lo mereces amigo._

_Con cariño_

_Natsumi Hideki._

_--_

-¿Su padre y Montserrat?- se pregunto Shiefa una vez termino de leer con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa. –Y como es eso que interferiría en la relación de mi hermano y Sakura-

-Lo de la bruja esa de la rata no tengo ni la menor idea pero…- hizo una pausa soltando un suspiro y hablando en voz baja. –Ella se refiere a eso porque… esta enamorada de Syaoran- la nota que Shiefa sostenía cayo lentamente al piso mientras cubría su boca con una mano sin poderlo creer.

Pero sin que ambas lo supieran, Syaoran que había estado muy atento a las palabras de ambas abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo su corazón detenerse por un momento ante la sorpresa, conteniendo una exclamación y musitando con incredulidad:

-No puede ser-

Continuara…

--

**N/A:**

**Hola chicos y chicas, ¿Como están?, yo espero que muy bien y para este momento no quieran asesinar a esta escritora que como siempre ha terminado tardándose un poco (o un mucho u.u) en actualizar, pero eso si recuerden que si me matan ¿Quién continuaría la historia? XDD**

**Pues ahora pasando a algo más interesante, las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más difíciles. Empezando por la advertencia del par de locos que incluye a Montserrat y Ryo, cuyo objetivo esta centrándose en separar a nuestra parejita de castaños de una manera **_**sádica**_** jeje. En cuanto a Natsumi, pues la chica termino por irse a un lugar que ahora nos es desconocido y al parecer no piensa regresar en un tiempo dejando en duda si el extraño podrá hablar con ella y decirle un par de cosas (y dale con misterios XD)**

**Ahora lo que esta por descubrirse es si en verdad Ieran piensa hacer algo para recuperar a su hijo y si se realizaran los planes de Montserrat y Ryo respectivamente entre otras cosas mas. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y (se oye canción celestial XD) las respuestas están en mi profile, gracias a todos, n.n**

**Bien pues sin nada más que decir, me despido, saludos a todos y cuídense mucho.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Star Nigth.**


	15. Resentimiento y perdón

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

_**Dulce Confusión.**_

_**Capitulo 15: Resentimiento y perdón.**_

La brisa fresca golpeaba su rostro con delicadeza, sus cabellos castaños se movían al compas del viento, al mismo tiempo oprimía algunos números en su teléfono celular mientras caminaba lentamente y miraba de vez en cuando algunas construcciones alrededor. Una vez las cosas se habían calmado un poco con la madre de Syaoran, decidió que lo mejor seria salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y aprovechar para hacer una llamada importante a Tomoyo, informarle la situación y también al fastidioso de su hermano.

Touya ya le había hecho mención de que no podía quedarse a vivir en la mansión Li y era cierto, muy a pesar de que Syaoran fuera su novio y su familia la apreciara de cierta forma, no podía ni quería abusar de la confianza de ellos, en ningún sentido. Por la misma razón tenia que regresar a Japón, no solo para ya no causarles molestias a la familia Li, sino también para concluir sus estudios en la Universidad; ya no podía continuar ausentándose o de lo contrario terminaría por repetir el curso y eso era un lujo que no podía darse, mas ahora que estaba muy cerca de terminar la carrera.

Lanzo un suspiro de derrota levantando la vista al cielo y cerrando los ojos por un lapso de tiempo. Quedaba todavía en su interior la duda y la incertidumbre que le provocaba aquella idea que Syaoran no regresaría con ella a Japón, porque era verdad eso, él no podía regresar más ahora que estaba en el hospital y su madre estaría luchando con todas sus fuerzas por recuperar el tiempo perdido. Cosa que no funcionaria si Syaoran se iba lejos de Hong Kong.

Tomo asiento en una de las bancas cercanas, observando la pantalla luminosa de su teléfono móvil y preguntándose si seria lo mejor llamar a su hermano. Estaba segura que en cuanto le dijera que iría a Japón, él mismo se encargaría de ir por ella y llevarla de vuelta a su país de origen lo mas rápido que le fuera posible, porque si había algo que supiera mejor que nadie, era que Touya no soportaba la idea de que estuviera cerca de Syaoran y mucho menos de su familia, lo que era completamente frustrante.

¿Por qué era tan sobreprotector?

-De todas formas tengo que llamarlo- suspiro nuevamente, dándose por vencida y oprimiendo la tecla "llamar". Coloco el teléfono cerca de su oreja esperando hasta que alguien contestara. No paso mucho cuando pudo escuchar como el teléfono era alzado y seguido de eso varios golpes al igual que sonidos raros.

_-¿Si?, ¿Quién habla?-_ se desconcertó un poco al escuchar la voz de una chica hablarle, inmediatamente frunció el seño observando la pantalla de su teléfono y verificando si tal vez se había equivocado al marcar. Su confusión fue mayor al notar como aparecía el nombre de su hermano y el número telefónico de su casa, algo muy raro en realidad.

_-¿Hola?, ¿Hay alguien?-_ inmediatamente salió de su ensoñación al escuchar nuevamente la voz de aquella chica. Instantáneamente llevo el auricular a su oído y contesto lo más segura que pudo:

-Ah, soy, Sakura Kinomoto, estoy buscando a…- sin embargo antes de terminar fue interrumpida por un grito de emoción que la obligo a apartar el teléfono unos cuantos centímetros para no quedarse sorda.

-_¡Sakura!_-chillo la muchacha con aparente felicidad _–¡Oh no sabes cuanto eh querido conocerte, soy Nakuru!-_ ¿Nakuru?, se pregunto la castaña, ella no conocía a ninguna persona con ese nombre, a menos que su memoria estuviera fallándole y fuera una amiga o algo; en dado caso ¿Qué hacia en su casa y contestando en lugar de su hermano?

-Disculpa pero…-

-_Si lo se cerezo, no me conoces, pero yo a ti si, ¡Mira que te ves mona en las fotos familiares!- _ una gotita resbalo por la cabeza de la menor de los Kinomoto en tanto una nueva pregunta surgía dentro de su cabeza, ¿Hasta cuando podría hablar con su hermano?

-Eh, disculpa yo solo…-

_-Oh lo siento mucho soy tan torpe, seguro estas buscando a tu hermano- _la oji-verde hizo un movimiento de cabeza como si en verdad la chica pudiese verla _–Él esta duchándose, enseguida le hablare para que te atienda, oh por cierto, espero puedas darnos la bendición pronto Sakura, mira que estoy impaciente-_ su cabeza para entonces era un revoltijo, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba y quien era esa chica en realidad?

-Eh, ¿Nakuru?-

-_Si Sakurita dime-_

-¿Eres alguna compañera de trabajo de mi hermano o…?- nuevamente un estruendoso ruido provocado por la risa de la joven hizo que apartara el teléfono de su oreja con brusquedad.

_-No, no, soy su novia, ¿No te ha dicho nada?-_ abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que observaba el teléfono con incredulidad, reafirmando sus suposiciones. El mundo era muy pequeño… _demasiado._

-Nunca me informa nada- resoplo fastidiada y obteniendo una risa menos estruendosa como respuesta.

_-¡Oye amor, te llaman por teléfono, es Sakura!-_ al instante pudo oír nuevamente varios ruidos de objetos caer al piso y gritos por parte de la chica que, aparentemente, estaba siendo callada por alguien extraño.

-¿Touya?, ¿Nakuru?-

_-¡Monstruo, hasta que llamas!-_ nuevamente suspiro frunciendo el seño y prometiéndose que su hermano pagaría cuando regresara por continuar diciéndole de esa manera. ¿Cuántas veces debía repetírselo para que le quedara claro?

-Hermano solo han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que hablamos- replico con cansancio.

-_No importa, ¿Qué sucede monstruo?-_

-Antes de eso ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia?- pregunto haciendo caso omiso del sobrenombre, guardándose su enojo y tratando de mantener la calma.

_-¡Que!, ¡Ella no es mi novia!-_ grito él con aparente molestia, acto seguido escucho unos cuantos golpes mas al igual que varios gritos que decían: -_¡Como que no soy tu novia Touya!, ¡Que te pasa!, ¡Nakuru apenas estamos saliendo!-_

-¿Hermano?-

_-Deja eso monstruo, dime de una vez-_ al ver que él no le diría nada mas al respecto se dedico a cerrar los ojos nuevamente y lanzar otro suspiro más.

-Regresare a Japón lo mas pronto que pueda, solo déjame arreglar algo, Syaoran esta en el hospital y…- escucho entonces la leve risa de su hermano, cosa que la molesto, ¿Qué le causaba risa ahora?

_-Mocoso tarado, ¿Qué hace que termina siempre en hospitales?-_

-¡Touya deja de decirle mocoso!- exclamo dando una patada al piso con indignación.

-_¿Qué?, para mi es un mocoso-_

-¡Ay eres un odioso!, ¡Solo te llamaba para eso ya veras cuando regrese y dale mis saludos a Nakuru!- grito quitando el teléfono de su oído y alejándolo dispuesta a no escucharlo mas.

-_¡Monstruo que…!-_

-¡Adiós, pesado!- grito interrumpiendo a su hermano y oprimiendo un botón para dar la llamada por terminada, sintiéndose molesta, ¿Por qué siempre estaba molestándola a ella y a su novio?, no obstante y sin ser capaz de quedarse a pensar en otras cosas ajenas, decidió que lo mejor seria hablar con su prima y Eriol e informarles de cómo estaban las cosas con Syaoran.

Y tal vez solo así podría distraerse del mal rato que su hermano le había hecho pasar.

* * *

El ambiente estaba cargado de una extraña atmosfera de tensión y culpabilidad. Meiling tenía la mirada clavada en el piso, en específico en la nota que su prima había dejado caer hacia unos segundos, en tanto esta seguía en estado de shock, completamente petrificada y sorprendida por la revelación

-No lo creo- repitió Shiefa luego de un tiempo, viéndola aun con incredulidad y dejando que sus manos descansaran sobre su regazo. Meiling únicamente se dedico a avanzar hasta el lugar donde descansaba el pedazo de papel, levantándolo con sumo cuidado y regresando a su postura original segundos después.

-¿Qué acaso nadie lo noto?- cuestiono con impaciencia, guardando nuevamente la nota en su bolsillo y sintiendo cierta pesadez en el ambiente. Shiefa solo negó lentamente sintiéndose avergonzada ante la mirada de reproche que la pelinegra estaba enviándole. Claro que Meiling tenía motivos para sentirse molesta y si Natsumi estuviera ahí, no dudaría que también le sobrarían razones para no volver a dirigirle ni una palabra a ninguno de los Li, la pobre chica tenía problemas y por lo que leía en la nota eran muy serios.

Empezando por el asunto de su padre y Montserrat Fujimoto.

-Supongo que somos descuidados- contemplo un poco mas la cama donde descansaba su hermano, notando como este seguía todavía con los ojos cerrados en una clara muestra de que continuaba descansando ajeno a la situación, _aparentemente_.

-Muy descuidados- regaño la de ojos rubí sin dejar de verla –Pero aun así creo que ella es en cierta parte muy ingenua como para notar nuestros errores- lanzo un suspiro, cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tienes razón-

-Aunque creo en cierta forma que es lo mejor que se aleje, todavía mas si ese idiota de Kenji sigue aquí en Hong Kong- ante la mención del chico Shiefa frunció el seño aun mas aturdida que antes. Syaoran que seguía atento sin que ambas lo supieran de igual manera le extraño que su prima le nombrara en ese momento. ¿Qué tenia que ver Kenji Fujimoto con la desaparición de Natsumi?

-¿De que hablas Meiling?-

-Ese desgraciado le ha hecho mas daño de lo que te imaginas Shiefa- la joven Li arqueo las cejas sin comprender del todo y enviándole una mirada inquisitiva.

-Acaso ¿Ella tuvo algo que ver con él?- la joven solo asintió con pesar.

-De una manera bastante dolorosa, me lo confeso personalmente y me hizo jurar que no le diría nada a Syaoran-

-¿Y porque?, ¿Qué tan malo es?-

-Mas de lo que cualquiera puede pensar- Syaoran de igual manera que su hermana permaneció concentrado en la situación y preguntándose todavía que era eso tan malo de lo que su prima hablaba. –Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que vengan los doctores y me descubran-

-Espera- Shiefa se levanto de su lugar deteniendo a Meiling –Tu quédate con él, yo iré a ver que paso con Sakura y mi madre, espero que cuando despierte pueda decirnos que fue lo que le dijo- la de ojos rubí asintió a la orden al mismo tiempo que la castaña se acercaba a la cama con lentitud y depositaba un beso en la frente de su hermano menor, saliendo de la habitación segundos después, cerrando la puerta con lentitud y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Sin embargo poco después de que pudieran quedarse completamente a solas Syaoran abrió sus ojos observando a su prima con seriedad y sorprendiéndola de sobremanera.

-Ahora si vas a darme muchas explicaciones Meiling-

* * *

Volvió a posar su mirada en la puerta de cristal, observando como las personas entraban y salían. En cierta manera se identificaba con el ambiente de hospital, las personas ahí por lo general siempre se encontraban tristes y melancólicas, con un dolor ya fuera externo o interno, todo lo que ella sentía en ese momento. Su hijo le había abierto los ojos de una forma que ella jamás espero y se lo agradecía, sin embargo y a pesar de todo eso podía ser que él no la perdonara jamás.

Cosa que, estaba segura, no soportaría.

-Madre- giro un poco su cabeza solo para encontrarse con Shiefa que estaba de pie frente a ella con una expresión seria que expresaba un profundo respeto, _pero no cariño_. –Si gusta yo puedo quedarme aquí y mantenerla informada con todo lo concerniente a Xiao Lang- la mujer solo la observo con tristeza, notando al instante como en la voz de su hija no había ningún rastro de felicidad o sentimiento, nada.

-Shiefa, siéntate- ordeno con voz cálida y paciente, dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo y sorprendiendo en el acto a la joven de ojos ámbar que al instante acato su petición sin entender lo que sucedía. –Tengo que pedirte que me disculpes hija- inmediatamente los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron desmesuradamente, comprobándose así que algo muy extraño había sucedido en su ausencia. Porque no todos los días veía a su madre mirarle de esa manera tan cálida y pidiéndole disculpas por algo que ella desconocía.

-Cometí demasiados errores con Femei, a tal grado de ser la principal culpable de lo que le paso y lo siento tanto- la castaña se alejo un poco con cierta desconfianza manteniéndose quieta y escuchando atentamente –Tu hermano ahora me odia y es algo que yo también he provocado- Shiefa se sorprendió aun mas al ver como la joven mujer dejaba caer varias lagrimas sintiéndose aun peor. No espero nada más y al instante la abrazo con cariño, sonriéndole y al igual dejando caer varias lágrimas, solo que estas eran de felicidad.

¿Qué clase de ángel era Sakura que había logrado ese milagro en unos cuantos minutos?

-No hay nada que perdonar, tal vez haya sido un error pero lo importante es que estas arrepentida… mamá- Ieran sonrió correspondiendo al abrazo de su hija y sintiéndose un poco mas satisfecha consigo misma. Aunque aun faltaba algo muy importante que hacer y no se detendría aun si era insultada o echada de la habitación de su hijo nuevamente.

-Hija, ¿Meiling no esta con tu hermano?-

-De hecho si, se quedo a cuidarlo- Ieran Li entonces se levanto de su lugar manteniendo una mirada de determinación y caminando junto con Shiefa en dirección a la habitación de su hijo.

-Vamos-

* * *

-¿Estuviste escuchando?- Meiling se separo un poco mas hasta quedar casi al otro extremo de la habitación, observando a su primo con ojos temerosos y en cierta parte llenos de tristeza y melancolía. Syaoran por su lado intentaba mantenerse sereno y tratar de preguntar las cosas de un modo especial para obtener la verdad.

-Lo oí todo- ante esto la joven pelinegra agacho la cabeza. –Lo que no entiendo es porque no lo menciono-

-¿Cómo se supone que iba a hacerlo?- le espeto con molestia. –Tú amas a Sakura y ella lo sabe, así que decidió no intervenir, aunque espere que la poyarías-

-¿Y como?- cuestiono con impaciencia –Yo no la amo Meiling, es solo mi amiga, casi mi hermana, y eso no creo que cambie-

-¡Hablas como si no te importaran sus sentimientos!-

-¡Claro que me importan Meiling!- ante el grito la joven se quedo callada y tomo asiento en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba Shiefa, observándolo con confusión y desvaneciendo su enojo para solo dejar un rastro pequeño de culpa –Se lo que se siente ser no correspondido-

-Sakura si te corresponde-

-Pero antes no fue así- inmediatamente los ojos del chico viajaron hasta posarse sobre una de las paredes blancas, meditando un poco y cerrando los ojos con desgano –De todas formas me siento culpable por ser una de las causas de que se fuera-

-Ella no se fue por ti- refuto sin dejar de verlo –Se ha ido solo para intentar ser feliz lejos de todos los que le hicieron daño- al momento de que las palabras de la muchacha llegaron a sus oídos, Syaoran pareció recordar algo que también en su mente había quedado inconcluso. Y eso era precisamente la relación de Kenji Fujimoto con Natsumi, al igual que el misterio que se escondía detrás de todo eso. Sabia de sobra que entre esos dos había pasado algo, a tal grado de que la chica Hideki no hubiera querido que se le dijera nada a él y se le ocultara con más mentiras.

La pregunta era ¿Por qué?

-Meiling, que relación hay entre Fujimoto y…- no obstante antes de que pudiera terminar con su pregunta unos cuantos golpes en la puerta distrajeron su atención. Meiling se levanto de su lugar y a paso lento se acerco a la puerta para abrirla observando con asombro a Ieran Li y a Shiefa detrás de esta.

-Oh, tía, Shiefa- Syaoran inmediatamente frunció el seño desviando la mirada y lanzando un bufido de desesperación combinado con furia.

-Meiling podrías, dejarme a solas con Xiao Lang, por favor- la chica de ojos rubí abrió los ojos con sorpresa al observar a su tía hablarle de esa manera tan llena de ternura, sin ningún rastro de enojo u hostilidad. Shiefa únicamente se dedico a sonreír, tomando a su prima de la mano y caminando con ella lejos de la habitación para dejar a su madre comenzar con su plan.

Una vez ambas jóvenes hubieron desaparecido entre los angostos pasillos del hospital, entro completamente a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si y caminando para quedar al lado de la cama de su hijo. Syaoran la vio de reojo sintiendo una vez más aquella opresión que le impedía respirar y el mismo sentimiento de molestia que abarcaba todo su ser. Resopló con cansancio cerrando sus ojos, tratando de mantener la calma y muy dispuesto a ignorarla una vez le dijera que quería.

-¿Qué desea señora?- cuestiono con frialdad ocasionando que en el acto la mujer agachara la cabeza con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-Hijo, solo, escúchame- el castaño rio levemente, abriendo los ojos y dejando que la brisa que se colaba por las ventanas golpeara su rostro para solo así, poder calmarse un poco.

-¿Qué ahora recurrirá al chantaje sentimental?-

-Siempre he querido a mis hijos aunque a ti te cueste creerlo- Syaoran volvió a mostrar una sonrisa irónica que a ella no se le escapo –Femei siempre fue una hija ejemplar, al igual que tus tres hermanas, cuando era pequeña recuerdo que siempre que regresaba del colegio me llevaba una rosa al estudio y la colocaba sobre mi escritorio para que pudiera verla- el joven ambarino se quedo estático recordando también como su hermana solía cortar dichas flores y regalarle una a cada miembro de su familia, mostrando siempre una sonrisa y brindándoles un apoyo incondicional para seguir adelante ante las adversidades.

-Cuando tu naciste, todas tus hermanas estaban muy contentas, en especial ella, siempre quería cuidarte y era como si Femei fuera tu mamá, siempre te brindaba cariño y casi nunca dejaba que tus demás hermanas te tocaran- Ieran Li se quedo en silencio por un momento, recordando aquellos días con melancolía –Cuando tu padre murió, toda la responsabilidad de llevar las empresas a lo mas alto quedo en mis manos, ella tuvo que ayudarme en todo para que pudiera cuidarte a ti y a tu prima Meiling, debido a tanto trabajo que tenia-

-¿A que viene todo eso?- cuestiono el chico todavía sin verla, aunque sus palabras habían estado en un tono menos hostil. Ieran solo suspiro y evadiendo la pregunta, continúo con su relato:

-Cada día tus hermanas y tú crecían más y yo seguía sin tiempo, la muerte de tu padre me había afectado más de lo que te imaginas y fue eso lo que me sumergió en una depresión tan grande, obligándome a mi misma a no tener tanto contacto con ustedes para no sufrir cuando los viera irse de mi lado-

-Eso no explica nada-

-Cuando conocí a Ryouma Hideki, él me propuso realizar una unión con otra familia, a la que tu seguramente ya conoces- hizo una pausa, tomando asiento al lado de su hijo y cerrando los ojos por un momento –No se quien te haya hablado de lo que paso en ese tiempo pero, las cosas no pasaron tal y como las has dicho-

-Claro, ahora vas a escudarte en más mentiras-

-No es así hijo- refuto con calma y sorprendiendo levemente al chico, quien enfoco su mirada sobre la silueta de la joven mujer y sorprendiéndose con lo que veía, porque definitivamente esa persona que estaba frente a él no se parecía en nada a la Ieran Li que conocía. –Ryouma quería más poder luego de la unión de las empresas y apoyándose de documentos falsos ocasiono aquella crisis y todos los problemas que le vinieron después-

-Ryouma Hideki…- las cosas entonces comenzaron a cobrar un sentido, el extraño no le había mencionado del todo de quien había sido la culpa, solamente se había dedicado a generalizar que habían sido ambos sin hablarle claramente, cosa que lo dejaba consternado en cierta forma.

-Si, él fue la principal causa de todo, aunque yo también le ayude en algunas cosas sabiendo lo que pasaría- agacho la cabeza un poco, centrando su atención en sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo –Es cierto que organice el matrimonio forzado de tu hermana Femei y me arrepentí tanto de eso, pensé que lo mejor seria que escapara contigo, que te cuidara y después de que las cosas se calmaran regresaran para continuar viviendo aquí, sin embargo sucedió aquel accidente- Syaoran solo permanecía quieto, sin decir ni una palabra mas y escuchando con atención.

-Sabia que había sido culpa mía pero al saber lo que tu habías hecho me hice a la idea de que tu eras el responsable de su muerte y lo lamento- el ambarino vio entonces como de las mejillas de Ieran resbalaban varias lagrimas, cosa que lo dejo sin palabras y completamente impactado –Durante años no te escuche, rechacé todo lo que tenia que ver contigo, culpándote y obligándote a hacer lo que yo quería, sin pensar antes en tu bienestar o si te gustaría-

-Yo…- quiso decir algo, pero extrañamente las palabras no salían.

-Y me has abierto los ojos, mostrándome que he tenido toda la culpa de que vivamos así, en un ambiente de respeto pero sin cariño, sin sentimientos, sin nada- Ieran entonces tomo la mano de su hijo entre las suyas sorprendiéndolo grandemente y agachando la cabeza aun mas –Syaoran, hijo, te suplico que me perdones por todo- la declaración en si lo dejo momentáneamente sin aliento, aun mas sorprendido y con un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad –Tu has sido el que mas ha sufrido todo este tiempo y yo no he hecho nada para repararlo, perdóname hijo, perdóname-

-No- hablo entonces, ocasionando que la mujer bajara los hombros con derrota, Syaoran al ver esta reacción se apresuro a explicar mejor su respuesta –Yo también tengo que pedirte una disculpa- fue entonces que Ieran Li levanto su cabeza observando como Syaoran tenia en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. –No escuche lo que tú tenías que decir antes y solo me dedique a insultarte-

-Tenías motivos para hacerlo-

-Pero eres mi madre, te debo respeto ante todo- replico haciendo que de la boca de la mujer escapara una pequeña risa –Creo que podre perdonarte si tu también me perdonas- pareció vacilar por un momento, no obstante al final, haciendo un poco de esfuerzo y con las mejillas levemente rojas pudo decirlo: -Mamá- ante esto Ieran sonrió, poniéndose de pie y acercándose mas, lo suficiente como para regalar a su hijo un abrazo, que, aunque sorprendido, de igual manera respondió a aquel gesto, mostrando una sonrisa.

-Gracias-

* * *

Abrió los ojos con cansancio, observando todo a su alrededor y sintiéndose mareada. Se levanto del sofá en el que descansaba y apago el televisor con aburrimiento reflejado en sus ojos dorados. Rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina buscando algo que calmara el hambre terrible que tenia, observo dentro de la nevera percatándose entonces de la presencia de un delicioso pastel, mismo que saco teniendo mucho cuidado y una vez estuvo en posición, corto una rebanada dejándola en un plato y comiendo a bocados pequeños pero apresurados.

-Esto sabe delicioso- dijo para si tomando asiento en una de las sillas del comedor y disfrutando de su postre. Tanto tiempo que permaneció en el sofá le dio varias ideas para poder separar a Syaoran de esa chiquilla insoportable; lo que faltaba ahora era ver si su plan funcionaria y como lo llevaría a cabo, cosa que arreglaría una vez dieran de alta al joven Li.

-Definitivamente delicioso- volvió a decir dando el último bocado a su rebanada de pastel y caminando de nueva cuenta en dirección a la cocina de la mansión Hideki. Desde que había comenzado a salir con Ryouma las cosas iban bastante bien, vivía en una enorme mansión, poseía lujos y comodidades, todo perfecto.

Aunque tal vez no tanto por los constantes malestares que últimamente tenia.

-Malestares- se repitió quedándose quieta por un momento, precisamente dichos malestares estaban comenzando a perturbarla, primeramente por los constantes antojos de cosas dulces y los mareos.

_Mareos y antojos_, se repitió a si abriendo los ojos grandemente. Al instante dejo caer la próxima rebanada de pastel que comería junto con el plato y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación. Busco y rebusco entre su bolso hasta que finalmente encontró una pequeña caja y como la vez anterior salió corriendo, solo que en dirección al cuarto de baño.

Un estruendoso grito se escucho minutos después. Montserrat se dejo caer sobre el piso, observando con horror la prueba contundente y el resultado de sus engaños. Un resultado que jamás espero obtener y que la llenaba de rabia e impotencia.

-Estoy…- volvió a mirar la prueba conteniendo sus ganas de salir y matar al desgraciado padre de la bastarda por aquello, eso que tenia en sus manos le comprobaba solo una cosa, la mas aterradora y espantosa noticia que pudo recibir en toda su vida.

-Estoy encinta-

* * *

Esa habitación parecía más un circo que un cuarto de hospital y había muchas razones para calificarlo así, según en opiniones de cierto chico castaño que ahora era visitado no solo por Ieran Li, también por Meiling, Shiefa, Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura. Después de las reconciliaciones, las disculpas y diferentes cosas mas que habían quedado pendientes, los cinco jóvenes habían llegado a "invadir" la privacidad del ambarino llevando consigo alguno que otro regalo y relatos bastante extraños pero al final graciosos que terminaban por hacer reír a Ieran e incluso a su propio hijo en ocasiones.

Claro que Eriol junto con Tomoyo se habían llevado un buen susto al saber lo del accidente del joven Li, no obstante luego de enterarse que ya se encontraba en óptimas condiciones (exceptuando claro el brazo fracturado), decidieron ir a darle una "sorpresa" y a desearle ánimos para que se recuperara lo mas pronto posible, aunque Eriol tenia una extraña manera de hacerlo y eran esos momentos cuando Syaoran deseaba que el doctor no les hubiera dado permiso de ir a visitarlo.

-El día que fuimos a la morgue para hacer un trabajo de investigación nos quedamos encerrados ahí por un pequeño malentendido y mientras yo guardaba la calma Syaoran comenzó a gritar "Sáquenme de aquí, sáquenme de aquí"- todos a excepción del joven castaño comenzaron a reír, en tanto Eriol continuaba con su relato –Cuando nos sacaron el lobito salió corriendo y ni tiempo nos dio para hacer nuestro trabajo- nuevamente las risas se escucharon, Syaoran solo observo a su amigo con un gesto que no contenía nada de molestia, cosa que desconcertó un poco al joven zafiro, sin embargo sus sospechas fueron ciertas al ver que el chico tenia en su rostro una sonrisa macabra y entreabría los labios para hablar.

-Oh si, yo también recuerdo algo- ante esto todos centraron su atención en él –Recuerdo cierta clase en la que varias de mis compañeras casi se desmayaban ya que debíamos analizar diferentes muestras de sangre y Eriol muy caballerosamente se dispuso a darles respiración de boca a boca a cada una ¿Verdad que si amigo?- Tomoyo inmediatamente se giro para ver al pelinegro con una clara muestra de molestia reflejada en sus ojos amatista, cosa que puso a Eriol aun mas nervioso y aterrorizado.

-Eh, ah, yo, bueno, Tomoyo- sin embargo la chica continuaba viéndolo con los brazos cruzados y esperando una respuesta ante la mirada divertida de Syaoran.

-Con que respiración de boca a boca- una gotita resbalo por la cabeza de Eriol en tanto todos comenzaban a reír con diversión.

-Primo, que vengativo, decir algo así y dejar en problemas al pobre Eriol- Syaoran resoplo dándole poca importancia a las palabras de Meiling mientras Eriol abrazaba a Tomoyo y susurraba algunas cosas que colocaron a la chica nuevamente de buen humor y algo sonrojada.

-Si Syaoran, que malo eres conmigo-

-Cállate Eriol-

-Pero si mal no recuerdo, en esa clase varias de nuestras compañeras se desmayaron cerca de ti- Sakura se giro para ver al novio de su prima con interés al igual que los restantes –Y tu también caballerosamente los ayudaste, a que eres buena persona- la castaña enfoco su vista en Syaoran, mostrándose molesta y cruzándose de brazos tal y como la amatista lo había hecho anteriormente. El ambarino solo envió una mirada de molestia a Eriol, en tanto sonreía nerviosamente ante una Sakura muy enfadada.

-Bueno creo que tanto el joven Eriol como mi hijo son muy mujeriegos en ocasiones- opino Ieran recibiendo al instante una mirada sorprendida por parte de Eriol y el propio Syaoran.

-¡Mamá!- exclamo él sintiendo aun la mirada de Sakura y sonrojándose levemente. Ieran solo sonrió levantando los hombros y realizando un gesto de "no lo niegues que es verdad".

-Yo apoyo a mi madre- hablo Shiefa mostrando una sonrisa y riendo levemente, siendo acompañada después por los jóvenes restantes.

-Bueno, bueno, basta de charlas que Shiefa, Meiling y yo tenemos que ir con el doctor para ver cuando darán de alta a este muchachito y que medicinas debemos comprar- ambas jóvenes asintieron divertidas por las palabras de la mujer de cabello negro y al instante se encaminaron a la puerta para salir.

-Yo se cuales debo tomar- replico Syaoran frunciendo el seño. Ieran camino de regreso hacia la cama del chico sonriéndole con diversión y enviándole una mirada de advertencia.

-Pero tú aun sigues estudiando y debemos ver que sean las medicinas correctas-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros- la escena provoco que una sonrisa escapara de los labios de los demás presentes en tanto el chico suspiraba, derrotado –Me has hecho pensar que aparte de medico serás abogado- Syaoran la vio con incredulidad en tanto Ieran se acercaba para depositar un beso en su frente y salir definitivamente junto con Shiefa y Meiling que continuaban riendo, divertidas por la ocurrencia de la joven mujer.

Una vez los cuatro amigos se quedaron a solas, Syaoran suspiro mostrando una sonrisa al igual que Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura.

-Vaya que tu mamá esta muy cambiada lobito- opino Eriol sin dejar de abrazar a la amatista que de igual manera asintió apoyando sus palabras –Se ve como otra persona-

-Si lo se- acordó él haciendo caso omiso del sobrenombre.

-Me alegra que entre tu mamá y tú las cosas se hayan arreglado- Sakura se acerco sentándose en el borde de la cama y sonriéndole con satisfacción. -Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Natsumi?, no la he visto y necesito…- Syaoran solamente la observo con tristeza, al igual que a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

-Ella se fue de Hong Kong- informo sin dejar de verlos y provocando que los ojos de cada uno se abrieran desmesuradamente.

-¡Que!- exclamaron al unisonó.

-Debía hacer un viaje importante y solo dejo una nota agradeciéndonos por nuestro apoyo, creo que no se sentía bien aquí- dijo omitiendo ese detalle acerca de los sentimientos de la chica, por lo pronto y hasta que pudiera averiguar mas, era mejor que no dijera nada o de lo contrario no seria él el único que estaría mal, estaba seguro que Sakura se sentiría de la misma forma y no deseaba que eso pasara, ella no se enteraría.

A menos que fuera muy necesari

- Solo Espero que este bien y muy pronto sepamos de ella, es una gran amiga- tanto Eriol como Sakura y Syaoran estuvieron de acuerdo con la amatista que solo suspiro y seguidamente susurro algunas palabras al zafiro que asintió sin borrar su sonrisa -Creo que nosotros iremos a la cafetería-

-No hagan cosas malas eh, ni practiquen la tabla de multiplicar- la advertencia de Eriol hizo que al instante los rostros de ambos castaños adquirieran un tono rojo intenso en tanto observaban como la pareja de níveos salía de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejándolos completamente a solas.

-Ah, Syaoran- al aludido se centro en la castaña que, una vez quito de su rostro el color rojo, bajo la cabeza con tristeza, cosa que lo dejo aun más desconcertado.

-¿Pasa algo malo Sakura?- la joven de ojos verdes negó lentamente, posando una mano en su pecho y tratando de no sonar tan mal por la noticia que iba a darle. Ya era hora de que supiera que debía regresar a Japón en unos cuantos días, ya no podía permanecer sin decirle nada y hacerlo hasta que el día llegara definitivamente no era una opción.

-Yo… Syaoran yo tengo que regresar a Tomoeda- la noticia en si le cayo como un baldazo de agua fría y fue entonces que recordó aquel detalle. Ella debía regresar algún día a Japón y por lo poco que sabia la joven castaña había pedido permiso para ausentarse unos días en la Universidad, claro que ese plazo era por poco tiempo, no para siempre. Era obvio que Sakura tenía que concentrarse en sus estudios y no por sus peticiones iba a dejarlo todo en el olvido solo para estar con él.

-Ah- musito agachando la cabeza y pensando un poco la situación –No puedes faltar a la Universidad-

-Si continuo así terminare por reprobar mis materias y me atrasare demasiado, Syaoran en verdad lo sien…- fue entonces que antes de terminar su oración sintió como los labios del chico se posaban sobre los suyos, dejándola sorprendida y aturdida a la vez.

-Yo iré contigo- susurro una vez se separaron. Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y al instante se levanto de su lugar negando repetidas veces con la cabeza. ¿Qué acaso se había vuelto loco?, no podía dejarlo todo así como así, no cuando las cosas estaban marchando también en cuanto a la relación de su madre con él.

-Syaoran debes quedarte aquí, aquí esta tu familia y debes recuperar el tiempo que has perdido sin ellos-

-Lo se Sakura, pero puedo venir a visitar a mi madre a Meiling y a Shiefa cada mes o en las vacaciones, no representa un gran problema-

-Pero no será lo mismo que si te quedas aquí, además que tienes que recuperarte de tu brazo y…- Syaoran mostro una sonrisita ladina al mismo tiempo que la observaba traviesamente, colocándola nerviosa y sumamente apenada, a tal grado de hacerla callar.

-¿Es acaso que no quieres que vaya contigo?- inquirió con una mirada sospechosa.

-¡No, no!- grito la muchacha interrumpiéndolo y moviendo las manos de un lado a otro, arrancándole en el acto una sonrisa burlona -¡Claro que no es eso Syaoran!-

-Tranquila mi amor, solo lo decía de broma- Sakura se sonrojo al extremo una vez escucho sus palabras y el tono tan travieso del que había hecho uso –Si el problema es que quieres que pase mas tiempo con mi familia, pues podría quedarme un mes y medio aquí en Hong Kong y después ir contigo a Tomoeda-

-¿Lo dices enserio?- cuestiono la chica aun sin quitar el color rojo de su cara.

-Claro que si, ¿Te gusta la idea?, así pasare mas tiempo aquí con mi madre, me recuperare y después iré para quedarme contigo todo el tiempo necesario- Sakura sonrió acercándose nuevamente y depositando un beso en sus labios, acariciando su mejilla y sonriéndole con ternura.

-Creo que estará bien-

-Aunque será mucho tiempo para mi sin verte-

-Igual para mí- sin decir otra cosa volvieron a sellar aquella promesa con un beso mas prolongado. No obstante sin que ellos lo supieran la puerta de la habitación que había estado entreabierta fue cerrada nuevamente y la persona detrás sonreía con satisfacción y maldad, trazando su siguiente movimiento.

-Serás mía Sakura-

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde aquel suceso en el hospital. Syaoran para entonces ya había sido dado de alta, aunque claro, aun estaba recuperándose, esto con ayuda de Ieran, Sakura, Meiling y Shiefa, mismas que pasaban todo el día al lado del chico cuidando de él y asegurándose de que no hiciera ningún movimiento brusco o varias actividades que tenia estrictamente prohibidas realizar, cosa que en cierta parte terminaba por molestarlo. Tomoyo tuvo que regresar a Japón debido a que Sonomi Daidouji se encontraba enferma y ella debía ayudarle en todo lo concerniente a los negocios. Eriol tuvo que quedarse en Hong Kong para firmar algunos contratos en dicha ciudad, no sin antes prometerle a la amatista que regresaría lo más pronto que le fuera posible.

Ahora se encontraban en el aeropuerto, esperando la llamada para el próximo vuelo a Japón. Sakura había recibido varias llamadas por parte de Touya que le pedía a gritos que ya se había vencido el plazo y debía regresar lo antes posible, cosa en la que ella estuvo de acuerdo y con pesar tuvo que acatar aquella orden al instante. Syaoran junto con Sakura, Eriol y Meiling esperaban el vuelo de la joven castaña, sin decir ni una palabra, por su parte ambos castaños se encontraban demasiado nerviosos por su despedida al igual que Meiling y el propio Eriol que no sabían ni que decir para animarlos un poco.

Fue entonces que una voz resonó por todo el lugar, anunciando el próximo vuelo a Japón. Sakura junto con Syaoran se levantaron de su lugar lentamente, siendo observados por Meiling y Eriol que de igual manera se levantaron alejándose un poco para darles la privacidad suficiente.

-Ese es mi vuelo- musito la joven agachando la cabeza y apretujando la manija de su bolso. Syaoran sonrió solo un poco levantando su rostro con una mano y observándola a los ojos fijamente.

-No te preocupes, nos veremos muy pronto- la oji-verde al instante agacho más la cabeza y se acerco lo suficiente como para abrazar al chico que solo correspondió acariciando su cabello con ternura.

-Lo juras verdad Syaoran- el ambarino que de igual forma sentía la misma opresión al separarse de la chica, solo atino a asentir lentamente.

-Lo juro- la misma voz volvió a escucharse por el alto parlante, ambos se acercaron por ultimo regalándose el mismo gesto que siempre tenían, un beso lleno de promesas, ternura y esperanzas de que el tiempo pasaría rápido y estarían juntos mas pronto de lo que pensaban. Al separarse, Sakura sonrió por última vez despidiéndose rápidamente y corriendo después para alcanzar su vuelo. Al verla desaparecer entre la gente Syaoran suspiro agachando la cabeza en tanto Eriol posaba una mano en su hombro.

-Un mes y medio pasa rápido, además, yo no pienso regresar sin ti, mira que eres travieso y te vayas a escapar- el castaño levanto la mirada viéndolo con ojos de asesino.

-Si Syaoran, pasara el tiempo muy rápido, ya lo veras- apoyo Meiling sonriendo con amabilidad.

-Además, yo también estaré sin ver a mi Tomoyito por todo un mes ¡Tomoyo, te extraño tanto!- por las cabezas de ambos primos resbalo una pequeña gotita al notar como la gente comenzaba a verlos de una manera bastante rara, mas porque el zafiro estaba hincado en una pose de suplica y veía a la gente con tristeza. Syaoran solo comenzó a caminar arrastrándolo con la única mano que tenia libre mientras Meiling se tapaba la cara de vergüenza.

-Ya vámonos melodramático-

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas, varias imágenes se agolpaban una tras otra, provocándole pánico, un pánico que nunca antes había sentido. Una persona a la que él conocía perfectamente, aquella hermosa chica de cabello rojizo y ojos celeste volvía a sonreírle, de la misma manera dulce y tierna de siempre.

_-¡No por favor Kenji!-_ la sonrisa de la joven se había borrado entonces, para dejar en su rostro un rastro de tristeza profunda y aquellos ojos que ya no mostraban alegría sino un sentimiento de vacio y oscuridad inmensos. _Un vacio que él había provocado._

_-¡Kenji!, ¡Kenji no!_- gritos, sollozos y en especial aquella voz tan dulce que se desgarraba lentamente. _–¿Me amas Kenji?-_

Despertó entonces respirando entrecortadamente y sintiendo como varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Vio hacia los alrededores, aquellos recuerdos se habían ido, seguía en su habitación con las ventanas cerradas y en su misma cama. Todo igual.

-Que rayos…- se dijo a si mismo, preguntándose el porque ahora comenzaba a tener aquellos sueños que lo atemorizaban, lo peor de todo era que en cada uno aparecía ella, con una sonrisa que solo le brindaba a él, con aquella dulzura y bondad que de un momento a otro lo hacia enloquecer.

Ya no tenia claro el motivo del porque para ahora comenzaba a sentirse de esa manera, triste, culpable y sin ganas de hacer nada. Todo eso desde que la había visto de nuevo, con ese hermoso vestido, caminando con cautela entre la gente, con su mismo rostro tímido y tantas otras cosas que la hacían tan única y especial.

-En que estoy pensando, ella solo era un juego, un pasatiempo- volvió a quedarse en silencio soltando un ultimo suspiro y observando todo a su alrededor. Se levanto de la cama con cuidado, caminando hacia una pequeña mesa algo apartada y sirviéndose un vaso de licor que bebió sin reparos. Recordó entonces el auto de Li, claro que él junto con Ryo lo habían averiado para que el chico tuviese ese accidente, pero ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ¿Para vengarse de quien?

Fue en ese momento que a su mente llego el día de la reunión en la mansión Li, la manera en la que Natsumi le había mirado, con un sentimiento de tristeza y rencor, pero a él, a Li no lo veía de esa manera e incluso había notado como a su aparición casi había saltado de la felicidad. Una felicidad que antes mostraba cuando él se acercaba.

-¡Maldición!- grito arrojando el vaso y estrellándolo en una de las paredes, sosteniendo su cabeza y meditando, ¿Acaso estaba celoso de Li Syaoran? –No puedo seguir pensando en ella ¡Con un demonio!- camino de un lado a otro, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo y pensando una y otra vez en la misma chica, en su rostro y en todo lo sucedido hacia ya varios años.

Sin ser capaz de estar ahí más tiempo se encamino hacia su ropero, extrayendo una chaqueta de cuero, misma que no solía usar desde hace tanto tiempo.

_-Te ves bien Kenji-_

_-No tanto como tu-_

Golpeo la pared con frustración, todo lo que tenia que ver con ella lo estaba volviendo loco y no sabia la razón. Buscando en su bolsillo algo para calmarse, noto como un pedazo de papel sobresalía entre todo, observo entonces el objeto, una pequeña y vieja fotografía en la que él al igual que su acompañante, que por cierto, llevaba un hermoso vestido violeta puesto, sonreían en un lugar que parecía ser un festival.

-Eso fue…- inmediatamente guardo la fotografía y salió de su apartamento para pensar claramente y de paso comprar un boleto de avión a algún lugar lejos de Hong Kong, ¿Qué le estaba pasando ahora?

* * *

Tomo asiento en el lugar que le había sido asignado, sonrió un poco al ver que el puesto a su lado estaba vacio y al parecer nadie mas se sentaría, puesto que las puertas del avión habían sido cerradas y la azafata comenzaba a darles indicaciones en caso de emergencia. Observo por la ventanilla como el avión comenzaba a moverse, cosa que la puso bastante triste pero en parte feliz, Syaoran pasaría un tiempo con su familia y estaría bien, el chico se merecía ser feliz y comenzar de nuevo al lado de personas que de igual manera lo quisieran.

Aun si debía apartarse un tiempo de él para que eso sucediera.

-Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, mi querido Syaoran- musito observando como comenzaban a alejarse más y más de la hermosa ciudad y su destino continuaba siendo Tokio. Cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de relajarse, cuando de pronto sintió como alguien tomaba asiento a su lado. Abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes sintiendo miedo al notar como el frio de algún objeto de metal traspasaba la tela de su blusa, dejándola quieta y sin saber que hacer.

Al instante su mirada viajo hacia la persona que se encontraba a su lado, notando con horror como Ryo Ishikawa la veía con insistencia y maldad. Una maldad que nunca había visto en él.

-Hola mi hermosa Sakura- la joven bajo un poco mas la mirada y al ver el arma que se encontraba en sus manos ahogo un grito de terror.

-Ryo, no, ¿Qué haces?- logro preguntar con voz ahogada, el chico no se movió de su postura e inmediatamente se acerco para susurrar algunas cosas a su oído.

-Te aseguro que si gritas, en este mismo momento te despides de ver a tu _Querido Syaoran_- el miedo de la castaña fue en aumento. Ryo lanzo un último suspiro observándola traviesamente y volviendo a acercarse para susurrar:

-Tú y yo vamos a hacer unos cuantos negocios-

* * *

Se sentía tonta y perdida, completamente perdida. Estaba segura de que eso terminaría por pasarle si iba a un país desconocido y grande como ese, pero estaba segura que ahí nadie la encontraría, ni siquiera su padre. Camino un poco mas observando con asombro y de vez en cuando, los enormes edificios y las construcciones tan impresionantes. Nueva York definitivamente era una ciudad bastante ostentosa, la gente era muy amable y agradecía infinitamente que hubiera estudiado el idioma ingles con ayuda de Mari y Yoko.

Sus amigas.

Claro que se sentía triste por haber dejado a sus amigos, a personas que durante su estancia tanto en Japón, como en Hong Kong, la habían hecho feliz nuevamente, la habían querido, cuidado y ayudado en todo, cosa que les agradecía infinitamente, pero ahora ya era el momento de hacer su vida otra vez, empezando de cero y tarde que temprano, tenia la esperanza de que podría volverlos a ver.

-Disculpe- Natsumi se giro lentamente para observar a un joven detrás de ella, cabello negro y ojos miel, fácilmente podía tener unos 25 años, era bastante mas alto que ella y por sus facciones se notaba que también era extranjero – ¿Podía decirme como llegar a esta dirección?- cuestiono aquel muchacho extraño con un perfecto ingles que logro aturdirla un poco y al mismo tiempo extendiéndole una pequeña hoja de papel.

-Eh, disculpe pero no soy de este país- el joven pareció dudoso y al instante sonrió.

-Oh ya veo, ¿Eres japonesa?- la muchacha asintió un poco sonrojada –Bueno entonces creo que podría hablar en nuestro idioma, yo también soy de Japón- el joven le extendió una mano en señal de saludo a lo que Natsumi vacilo un poco en tomar.

-No te preocupes no voy a hacerte nada- el chico comenzó a reír contagiándole un poco de su alegría a la propia Natsumi quien estrecho su mano felizmente y con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Si no te molesta, ¿Quisieras acompañarme a una cafetería cercana?-

-Yo, con usted- cuestiono sintiéndose aun mas apenada, el joven sonrió de nueva cuenta.

-Claro me gustaría conocerte un poco mas, oh por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Nat…- medito un poco antes de decir su nombre, así que con determinación en sus ojos celestes levanto la cabeza y repitió –Soy Usagi Saito- menciono recordando el nombre y el apellido de soltera de su madre, porque ella no era ya Natsumi Hideki, aquella chica tímida y miedosa, ya no mas.

-Muy bien Usagi, me llamo Takeshi Osagawa- la chica al instante abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa, sintiéndose un poco confundida, no obstante se convenció a si misma de que tal vez era otra persona con un apellido igual a esa familia, pero no perteneciente a ella, era lo mas seguro, además de que necesitaba ayuda y ese muchacho no se veía con malas intenciones.

-Mucho gusto- dijo haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza, el muchacho volvió a reír obligándola a erguirse y sonriéndole amablemente, cosa que termino por hacerla sonrojar.

-No te comportes con tanta formalidad, me haces sentir viejo- Natsumi sonrió y solo atino a bajar un poco la mirada, en cierta manera ese chico se parecía a su amigo, a Syaoran –Si yo te llamo por tu nombre, tu también puedes llamarme por el mío, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si, Takeshi-

-¡Eso es Usagi!, Ya estas aprendiendo- la joven volvió a sonrojarse fuertemente en tanto volvía a recordar a aquel chico castaño que para ahora, seguramente ya debía haberse enterado de su ausencia y seguro estaría mas que molesto con ella. Sonrió un poco mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado del joven pelinegro y pensando nuevamente en él.

_-Solo espero que pueda ser feliz con Sakura_- se repitió internamente observando al cielo y deseando con todo su corazón que así fuera, porque a pesar de que ella lo amara mientras él fuera feliz ella también lo estaría.

Sin embargo lo que la joven no sabía era que a partir de ese momento, las cosas se dificultarían más para todos sus amigos e incluso, para ella misma.

Continuara…

--

**N/A:**

**¡Konichiwa a todos y todas! Esta vez si no me he tardado tanto, solo han sido unos cuantos días, no semanas ni meses XD **

**Hablando ahora del capitulo, pues por fin Ieran a cambiado su forma de ser y Syaoran al final termino por perdonarla, aunque de paso también tuvo que enterarse de otras cosillas concernientes a Ryouma Hideki y en cuanto a él también vimos que Montserrat tiene un pequeño problema y su hermanastro esta muy confundido en cuanto a Natsumi se trata (¿O debería decir Usagi?) En cuanto a nuestra pareja de castaños tal parece que las cosas se van a complicar, en especial por el encuentro que Sakura tuvo con Ryo en el avión y Natsumi que se encuentra en Estados Unidos con un chico del apellido Osagawa, las preguntitas ahora son:**

**¿Qué sucederá con Sakura?, ¿Syaoran llegara a darse cuenta del plan macabro de Ryo?, ¿Natsumi hablara con el extraño?, ¿La autora de esta historia dejara de hacer sufrir a sus lectores con tanto misterio? XDD**

**Algunas cosas y mas se verán en el próximo capitulo de esta dulce confusión, espero no tardarme tanto, a lo mucho en una semana actualizo, ahora si he tenido tiempo e ideas de sobra (Milagro XD) bien pues me despido no sin antes agradecer a todos los que me leen y a los que me dejan sus comentarios. Las respuestas a los reviews están en mi profile n.n**

**Gracias a todos y espero este capi les guste**

**Star Nigth**


	16. Separación, parte I

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

_**Dulce Confusión**_

_**Capitulo 16: Separación, parte I.**_

El enorme reloj de péndulo seguía realizando ese sonido acompasado, los minutos pasaban lentamente ante sus ojos y la luz brillante y fugaz que se colaba por las ventanas disminuía con el tiempo. Un silencio sepulcral se extendía por los rincones de aquella habitación, no obstante a ambos ocupantes no parecía molestarle aquello en lo mas mínimo, se hallaban mas concentrados en la mesa de centro que en otra cosa, planeando su siguiente movimiento con cautela y en ocasiones esperando pacientemente a que su compañero cayera en la trampa o ser ellos los atrapados.

-Oh que emocionante es esto Eriol- exclamo el castaño con una mueca de aburrimiento y observando al chico pelinegro que aun tenia la mirada fija sobre el pequeño tablero de ajedrez, sin prestarle ni la mas mínima atención y continuando con su meditación acerca de que movimiento debía realizar.

Llevaban jugando más de dos horas en aquel salón y solo habían terminado tres partidas durante todo ese tiempo, eso debido a que ninguno de los dos parecía gustarle la idea de perder y al final terminaban prácticamente en empates. Syaoran por su lado trataba de parecer concentrado en el juego, solo para distraerse un poco y no pensar tanto en la chica castaña de ojos verdes que, para ese momento, seguramente ya se encontraba en Japón al lado del fastidioso de su hermano Touya. Claro que eso no era lo que le preocupaba, es mas, por mucho que costara creerlo le reconfortaba la idea de que estaría a salvo con el mayor de los Kinomoto y no sufriría ningún peligro.

Pero por alguna razón algo ahí no cuadraba y no comenzaba a gustarle nada esa sensación de inseguridad que tenia.

-Oh Syaoran, creo que te tengo una mala noticia- el aludido enfoco su vista en su acompañante que solo sonrió tomando uno de sus peones para dar su ultima jugada. –Jaque mate- anuncio con diversión y al parecer disfrutando al máximo de su primera victoria. Syaoran solo atino a suspirar con cansancio revolviendo su cabellera castaña con la única mano que tenia libre y desviando la mirada de su compañero.

-Si que buen juego- respondió el chino aun con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente, la sonrisa de Eriol se borro al instante solo para dejar una extrema confusión. Conocía a su amigo demasiado bien aunque él lo negara en ocasiones y tenia la seguridad de que algo sucedía ahí, no solo por el juego de ajedrez en el que por cierto, no se había inmutado ante su victoria, (cosa que comúnmente lo hacia rabiar), también porque estaba mas distraído que de costumbre y por lo general no se comportaba así a menos que estuviera preocupado.

Demasiado preocupado.

-Oye Syaoran estas así desde que regresamos del aeropuerto, ya te dije que Sakura estará bien, por eso no te preocupes- comento comenzando a recoger el tablero con calma y apartándolo un poco para dejar libre la mesa de centro.

-No lo se, hay algo que no me da confianza en todo esto- comento saliendo de su ensoñación y levantándose de su lugar para caminar de un lado a otro un par de veces. Eriol de igual manera lo imito encaminándose hacia el mini-bar que se encontraba a un costado, posando su mirada en el sin fin de botellas de fino licor (del que ya había recibido permiso para tomar con anterioridad) y concentrándose ahora en saber cual debería escoger.

-Sin ofender pero siempre que suceden estas cosas contigo y Sakura y que por causas del destino deben separarse aunque sea por dos minutos siempre terminas preocupándote- Syaoran no tardo mucho en darle la razón, claro que se preocupaba con el solo hecho de no estar con ella y no saber donde estaba o que hacia cuando no se encontraba cerca de él, sin embargo conocía la sensación de inicio a fin y sabia que esta ocasión aquello era completamente diferente. No era un sentimiento de nerviosismo, por lo contrario era uno de completo terror que terminaba por abrumarlo a cada minuto que pasaba, una sensación de inseguridad desconocida.

Lo que comúnmente se describe como _mal presentimiento_.

-Esto es distinto Eriol- el zafiro que para entonces ya había servido un poco de vino tinto en dos copas, centro su atención en el chico que seguía observando hacia la ventana del salón con la preocupación y el terror reflejado en sus ojos ambarinos.

-¿Sientes que algo malo va a sucederle?-

-Si, es algo diferente a lo que sucede _con normalidad_- contesto frunciendo el seño y girándose para observarlo con seriedad, Eriol inmediatamente recargo ambas manos sobre la mesita del mini-bar y observo la figura de su amigo minuciosamente.

-Tal vez estas preocupándote demás, Sakura debe estar con su hermano ahora, descansando en su casa por el largo viaje y extrañándote igual que tu a ella- el zafiro tomo ambas copas con cuidado y camino hacia su amigo, ofreciéndole una que Syaoran no dudo ni un segundo en tomar. –Ya te lo dije, un mes y medio pasa rápido y cuando menos te lo esperes podrás verla, decirle que la amas y bueno si Sakura quiere podrían ir a tu departamento en Japón, ir a tu habitación, los dos solos y…-

-¡Eriol que te pasa, maldito depravado!- interrumpió el chico con el rostro completamente rojo y apretando la copa con fuerza, Eriol inmediatamente lanzo una carcajada observándolo con picardía segundos después y mostrando una sonrisita socarrona.

-Si no he dicho nada, solo pensaba que podían ver una película romántica en tu habitación, después de todo tienes una televisión ahí, o ¿Qué estabas pensando he?- inmediatamente el rostro del joven Li comenzó a tornarse casi morado por tanto sonrojo, en tanto la risa de Eriol volvía a escucharse. –Ves, tú eres aquí el de los malos pensamientos, de seguro estabas creyendo que hablaba de que Sakura y tú tuvieran…-

-¡Cállate ya animal!- exclamo aun con más fuerza estando casi a punto de matarlo y de sufrir un paro cardiaco, mientras que Eriol solo lo veía con diversión y tomaba un sorbo a su copa. Si que era fácil molestar a Syaoran Li y mas divertido aun si lo hacia con _esos_ temas. Aunque claro, lo que él no sabia era que solo lo hacia para distraerlo y que no se preocupara tanto dándole mucha importancia a cosas en las que tal vez exageraba.

Solo esperaba que estuviera en lo correcto al decir que no sucedería nada malo.

* * *

Si antes tenia miedo ahora se sentía aterrada, completamente sola y con unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Ya habían llegado a Japón desde hacia varios minutos y ahora caminaban en alguna dirección desconocida para ella, Ryo continuaba tomándola del brazo con fuerza y casi arrastrándola por los pasillos del aeropuerto, mientras susurraba cosas inentendibles y realizaba diferentes muecas de desesperación.

No entendía el porque de su actitud, es mas, desde la reunión en casa de los Li nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que intentara algo en contra de la relación que llevaba con Syaoran, lo conocía o mas bien creyó conocerlo a tal grado de suponer que seria una persona comprensiva, alguien que definitivamente nunca le haría daño y sabría aceptar las cosas de una forma positiva, dejando que fuera feliz al lado de la persona a la que ella amaba sin obligarla a nada.

Pero al parecer esperaba demasiado de él y ahora se venia a dar cuenta de que en verdad las cosas podían cambiar de un momento a otro.

-Ryo basta estas lastimándome- musito sintiendo como el brazo comenzaba a dolerle y sus piernas a cansarse, no obstante el pelinegro no se inmuto y solo siguió caminando llevándola consigo al mismo destino desconocido. –Ryo por favor no hagas esto- fue entonces que pudo visualizar un poco mas adelante una puerta que parecía ser una oficina, Ryo sonrió ampliamente y acto seguido abrió la puerta con fuerza empujando a Sakura al interior y entrando él segundos después.

-Aquí podremos hablar con más tranquilidad- hablo finalmente cerrando la puerta y colocando una silla cerca para atrancarla, solo en caso de que alguien quisiera entrar. Sakura lo observo en tanto posaba una mano sobre su brazo adolorido, preguntándose a que venia todo ese juego y que era a lo que se refería su ex novio al mencionar que harían "negocios"

-¿Qué quieres Ryo?, ¿Por qué haces todo esto?, no lo entiendo- el joven de ojos verdes se acerco lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella y tomar su rostro con aparente delicadeza, dejando que sus ojos adquirieran un brillo de audacia que la chica desconoció por completo.

-Te lo dije, que tu no me ibas a dejar por ese idiota de Li- al instante los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par sin saber exactamente que hacer o como actuar –Así que te propondré algo querida flor de cerezo, solo escucha- Sakura pudo notar como de su bolsillo sacaba unos cuantos papeles y los colocaba sobre el escritorio de la pequeña oficina, extendiéndolos completamente y mostrando su contenido.

-¿Qué es eso?- cuestiono con voz trémula acercándose un poco mas y observando unas cuantas graficas y algunos documentos.

-Esto es solo el arma que puede hacer que la empresa de tu noviecito se venga abajo junto con su familia- contesto señalando una de las hojas mientras Sakura tapaba su boca sin poderlo creer –Este otro puede hacer que Sonomi Daidouji, si, la madre de tu querida prima Tomoyo, se quede en la ruina, este podría meter a la cárcel a Hiraguizawa y oh me olvidaba, este ultimo puede hacer que despidan a tu hermano del hospital en el que trabaja- la castaña retrocedió negando con la cabeza repetidas veces y sintiendo que el alma se le iba hasta los pies por tal cosa.

-No puedes Ryo, ¡No lo harías!- grito sintiendo sus ojos empañarse mientras que él chico italiano solo reía con diversión.

-Sakura, puedo hacer lo que se me plazca, y créeme que con cada uno de estos documentos que están aquí puedo hacer que tus queridos amigos y familiares queden en la ruina, sobre todo Li- Ryo volvió a guardar los papeles mientras mostraba una mueca de asco –Su familia quedara destruida, su madre ira a la cárcel, sus hermanas también serian acusadas y él bueno, creo que les gustaría tener una bonita celda familiar, solo para ellos-

-Ryo por favor…-

-Pero los dejare tranquilos solo con una pequeña condición, querida Sakura- la muchacha se quedo quieta observando como Ryo daba un par de vueltas a su alrededor solo para detenerse justo detrás de ella. –Primero, le dirás a tu prima que no quieres volver a verla, segundo le dirás a tu hermano que te iras a vivir sola a un departamento en Tokio y por ultimo... le vas a tener que romper el corazón a tu querido novio Syaoran cuando regrese- inmediatamente los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lagrimas al mismo tiempo que se giraba para quedar frente a frente con él.

-Ryo no puedo hacerlo, no quiero- exclamo con tristeza al mismo tiempo que el chico fruncía el seño con molestia reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

-Esta bien, entonces creo que tendrás que ir a visitarlos a la cárcel- el joven hizo ademan de salir pero Sakura lo retuvo, agachando la cabeza y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-No por favor, no lo hagas yo…- dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas mas, claro que no podía permitir que él hiciera algo así, mucho menos ahora que Syaoran estaba de lo mejor con su madre, tampoco podía permitirse arruinar el negocio de la familia Daidouji, menos que despidieran a su hermano o que Eriol terminara en la cárcel, no podía. –Lo hare Ryo, hare todo lo que me digas- el chico inmediatamente sonrió, girándose para ver el rostro cabizbajo de Sakura y levantarlo con ambas manos.

-No te preocupes que tu y yo seremos muy felices como siempre debimos serlo- al instante poso sus labios sobre los de Sakura en un beso que a la joven le causo repulsión, este no era dulce ni lleno de sentimientos como los que solía darle Syaoran, por el contrario era frio, salvaje y sin ninguna delicadeza, algo que ella jamás había experimentado y que la dejaba con un profundo sentimiento de horror.

_-Perdónenme por favor-_ suplico en su mente rogando porque tarde que temprano alguien pudiera salvarla de ese infierno en el que se estaba sumergiendo lentamente y sin quererlo.

* * *

Observo el lugar a su alrededor e inmediatamente no pudo contener que un sonido de asombro escapara de su boca, el chico a su lado lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue sonreírle con toda la amabilidad del mundo y dejar que la muchacha a la que recién acababa de conocer continuara maravillándose con la vista de aquella hermosa mansión.

-Es increíble ¿Vives aquí?- cuestiono la oji-celeste sin dejar de ver cada detalle, los cuadros tan finos, los jarrones de porcelana y la fina tela de las cortinas que daban un toque majestuoso y único a aquel lugar.

-Si- contesto simplemente. Natsumi se giro para verle una vez más y sonreírle agradecida. Después de que hubiesen terminado con un delicioso café en uno de los mejores restaurantes, cabe mencionar, el joven Osagawa al enterarse de que la joven no tenia a donde ir ofreció su casa- mansión para que pudiera hospedarse y quedarse todo el tiempo que deseara, cosa a la que ella se negó rotundamente en un principio, no obstante aquello no le sirvió de nada al ver como Takeshi insistía una y otra vez terminando así por convencerla sin hacer mucho esfuerzo de por medio.

-Una vez mas muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mi, casi no me conoces y…-

-Usagi ya te dije que no hay problema- interrumpió mostrando una sonrisa y haciendo que la chica terminara por sonrojarse hasta las orejas de pura vergüenza –Es un honor para mi tenerte como invitada-

-Espero no ser una molestia- musito aun sintiendo su rostro arder y sin ser capaz del todo de sostenerle la mirada a aquel joven. Takeshi no era un chico que se pudiera considerar feo, muy por el contrario era bastante atractivo y en cierta manera algo había en su rostro que le daba un toque de misterio, algo atrayente en todos los sentidos y que la obligaba a desviar la mirada cada vez que hablaban de frente.

-Para nada, no representa ningún problema para mi ayudarte, así que deja de preocuparte de acuerdo- "Usagi" solamente se dedico a asentir ante la mirada divertida de Takeshi, quien todavía no se explicaba el como una joven tan tímida, podía ser a la vez tan decidida y expresar tanta seriedad en su rostro. -Bueno, pues entonces creo que deberías ir a instalarte, ¡Lucy!- en el mismo momento que grito ese nombre, una muchacha de servicio apareció frente a ellos, haciendo una leve inclinación y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dígame joven-

-Lleva a Usagi a la habitación de huéspedes y asegúrate de que este bien, ¿De acuerdo?- la muchacha asintió realizando una ultima reverencia y comenzando a caminar hacia dicha habitación de huéspedes, siendo seguida por Natsumi, que seguía lanzando constantes suspiros de asombro. Takeshi permaneció de pie observándolas por un momento y acto seguido hizo ademan de comenzar a caminar en dirección a su estudio, no obstante un sonido proveniente de la puerta lo detuvo y apenas unos segundos después de enfocar su atención en aquel lugar mostro una sonrisa de diversión.

-Vaya, pero si eres tu hermano- hablo una vez vio a la persona acercarse a él con lentitud y extendiéndole una mano en señal de saludo –Que sorpresa verte aquí-

-Tu lo has dicho- respondió la persona con semblante cansado, aceptando mecánicamente el gesto de Takeshi y sonriéndole levemente –Solo vine para despejarme y dejar de pensar en tonterías-

-¿Tonterías has dicho?- cuestiono el pelinegro con mayor diversión –Y que son esas tonterías, ¿Sera una chica acaso?- volvió a preguntar mostrando una sonrisa inquisitiva al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos sin dejar de verle.

-Tal vez-

-Pues de ser así… estaba por ir al estudio, ahí podemos hablar con mas tranquilidad- su acompañante solo se dedico a asentir a lo que él hizo un ademan de manos indicándole la entrada a dicho lugar, aun sin dejar su sonrisa de lado –Después de ti Kenji-

* * *

El automóvil se detuvo frente a la pequeña casa color amarillo, la joven que ocupaba el asiento del copiloto agacho la cabeza una vez mas y abrió la puerta descendiendo del vehículo, solo para empezar con lo que debía hacer. Camino lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, volvió a echar un vistazo hacia el vehículo donde Ryo la observaba impaciente, acto seguido soltó un gran suspiro y entro a la casa de golpe, sin detenerse y reuniendo todo el coraje que le fuera posible.

Touya que se encontraba en la cocina se alarmo al escuchar el ruido, así que sin darse tiempo para meditar o pensar, camino hacia la entrada solo para ver como su hermana subía rápidamente las escaleras y bajaba segundos después con una maleta aun mas grande que la que se había llevado cuando realizo su viaje a Hong Kong.

-¿Monstruo?- pregunto, mas sin embargo no obtuvo una respuesta, la joven Kinomoto se mantenía firme, dándole la espalda y cerrando los ojos fuertemente solo para darse valor. -¿Qué se supone que haces?-

-Nada- contesto tratando de sonar lo mas fría y cortante posible –Me voy Touya- los ojos del chico se abrieron desmesuradamente al mismo tiempo que observaba como Sakura se daba media vuelta y lo veía mostrando un gesto de frialdad, algo jamás visto siendo ella.

-¿De que diablos hablas Sakura?- volvió a preguntar tratando de encontrar algún gesto en los ojos de su hermana que le indicara que todo eso era una broma, no obstante su asombro fue mas al ver como esta negaba lentamente sin cambiar su postura.

-Ya te lo dije Touya, me voy a un departamento a la ciudad, lejos de Tomoeda- el mayor de los Kinomoto camino un poco mas hacia su hermana, tomándola por un brazo y arrasándola hacia el interior, negándose rotundamente a la idea. Claro que no le permitiría irse, no sin antes recibir una buena explicación o por lo menos un motivo lo suficientemente creíble para todo ese teatro.

-¡Tu no vas a irte a ningún lado hasta que me des una explicación de esto Sakura!- la oji-verde volvió a cerrar los ojos sin que él lo supiera y acto seguido se giro encarándolo y mostrándose lo mas hostil que podía. Tenia que terminar con todo aquello de una vez antes de que pudiera ceder y terminara por arruinar todo en la vida de las personas a las que más quería.

-¡Basta Touya, déjame en paz!, ¡Te crees mi padre y no lo eres! ¡Me harte de que siempre quieras tratarme como a una niña pequeña y no lo soy!- ante esto el agarre en su brazo disminuyo, cosa que ella aprovecho para tomar su valija y salir corriendo dando un gran portazo y dejando caer varias lagrimas mas, estaba segura que después de eso su hermano jamás querría volver a verla, pero era lo mejor. No podía permitir que él sufriera solo por su culpa, mucho menos que perdiera su empleo ahora que lo habían ascendido.

Definitivamente era mejor así, aunque doliera.

* * *

-¿No piensas decirme?-Kenji volvió a soltar un suspiro, observando al chico frente a él con frustración y enviándole al igual una mirada de advertencia. Llevaban ya desde que había llegado hablando de lo mismo y lo mismo, él negando todo lo que tuviera que ver con una chica y Takeshi insistiendo una y otra vez en que le contara, aun a pesar de sus negativas.

Kenji Fujimoto era precisamente el hermano de Takeshi, o por lo menos la madre de ambos venia a ser la misma. Cada uno había crecido en diferentes lugares después de la muerte de su progenitora, Takeshi por su lado había sido criado al lado de la familia Osagawa y Kenji al lado de los Fujimoto junto con su madrastra y la detestable Montserrat, aunque claro, una vez habían tenido la edad suficiente para viajar, ambos solían hacerse visitas de vez en cuando en los respectivos hogares de cada uno.

-No es una chica- repitió el joven rubio con cansancio en tanto Takeshi volvía a sonreír inquisitivamente.

-Yo pienso otra cosa, vamos dilo-

-Ya te dije que no-

-No me digas que es por la chica que conociste hace unos años, a la que por cierto nunca conocí- Kenji lo observo con confusión al mismo tiempo que el joven pelinegro lanzaba un suspiro de aburrimiento –Si, aquella con la que terminaste de muy mala manera, ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Nagisa?-

-Natsumi- corrigió el rubio rolando los ojos con evidente molestia. –No me hables de esa, es una zorra-

-Pero si antes destilabas amor por ella, ¿A que viene ahora ese cambio tan repentino de humor?- cuestiono de nueva cuenta recargando sus hombros sobre el escritorio de madera fina y sin estar dispuesto a dejar que algún detalle, por mínimo que fuera, se le escapara de aquella charla. Kenji entonces se pregunto como era posible que ambos pudieran ser hermanos, por lo menos en el ámbito emocional y sentimental, tanto uno como el otro venían a ser completamente opuestos.

-A nada-

-"A nada"- repitió Takeshi imitando la voz del chico y observándolo con desaprobación –No se si ya te lo había dicho pero lo que hiciste con esa muchacha, ¿Naomi?-

-Natsumi- volvió a repetir el joven mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro y su medio hermano continuaba con su "monologo"

-Ah si, si, ella…- hizo una pequeña pausa, tratando de hallar las palabras correctas y formulando en su cabeza miles y miles de ideas que no había dicho antes –No estuvo nada bien que prácticamente la obligaras a hacer algo que la chica no quería, Kenji por dios, eres mi hermano pero eso era una locura, además que por lo que me he enterado, ella sufría, o sufre de maltrato físico y psicológico por parte de su padre- Kenji al instante frunció el seño con desconfianza, negando con la cabeza y masajeando sus sienes constantemente.

-Claro que no, lo que yo veía era que ella era la niña caprichosa, según era lo que Montserrat solía decirme-

-¡Serás idiota!- grito asustando un poco al chico y levantándose de su lugar bruscamente –Creí que ya había quedado claro que tu "hermanastra", es una completa infame, una mentirosa de primera, no puedes haberle creído-

-Tengo pruebas de ello-

-¿Cómo cuales?- Kenji medito un poco la situación, claro que la propia Montserrat le había hablado en cierta ocasión del romance que podía haber nacido entre Li Syaoran y Natsumi, cuando estos aun eran unos niños y por sobretodo, un posible engaño por parte de la joven Hideki, que, presuntamente seguía frecuentando a su amigo de la infancia a espaldas suyas, enviándole cartas y contactándolo a la primera oportunidad.

¿Qué entonces todo era mentira?

-¿Ves?, no hay pruebas contundentes, además de que según por lo que me contabas en aquel tiempo, Montserrat nunca se llevo de lo mejor con ¿Natsumi?- Kenji asintió –Lo que posiblemente pudo haber sido una trampa para que la pobre muchacha quedara, según tu, como una zorra y que a la primera te dejaras llevar por el coraje y…-

-Le hiciera daño- completo el joven cerrando los ojos por un lapso de tiempo y procesando la información con lentitud.

-Exactamente- el rubio recordó entonces las constantes pláticas con Montserrat, los interrogatorios a Natsumi, las peleas, la desconfianza y por último… la reunión de ejecutivos. Tenia bien en claro que todo lo que Takeshi le estaba diciendo ahora podía ser en su mayoría la mejor y mas baja mentira por parte de la joven pelirroja, todo esto solo para llevar a cabo una venganza en contra de su ex novia. Ahora la pregunta del millón era, ¿Venganza porque?, la respuesta en si era bastante lógica, Montserrat tenia un sentimiento de obsesión con Li, lo cual podía llevar a la envidia de que Natsumi pasara tiempo con él y que el chico castaño no le prestara la mas mínima atención a su hermanastra, lo que técnicamente era…

-Maldita calumniadora- musito el joven con furia apretando los puños y sintiéndose impotente -¡Esa maldita hija de perra!, ¡Voy a matarla por esto!- porque ahora si ya estaba todo mas claro, Montserrat podía llegar a ser la peor de las manipuladoras, cosa que él sabia a la perfección y no pudo controlar. Gracias a ella su relación con la única persona que lo amo se había venido abajo, su vida junto con todo lo demás se convirtió en un completo infierno, volviéndolo amargado y sin poderle encontrar un nuevo sentido a la vida.

Porque ella le había metido ideas a la cabeza de los falsos engaños, provocando que entre él y Natsumi, que muy tarde venia a darse cuenta no tenia culpa de nada, surgieran pleitos, discusiones, pero sobretodo, que naciera un deseo en su interior, un sentimiento enfermizo y posesivo, como una necesidad de sentir que Natsumi era solo de él, tratar de convencerse al igual que todo era un juego.

-Primero cálmate, analiza bien las cosas y después ya veremos que hacer con la alimaña que tienes por hermanastra, aunque creo que deberías buscar a tu ex para aunque sea pedirle una disculpa por todo lo que paso- Kenji no tardo mucho en darle la razón a su hermano y tratar de pensar entonces en la mejor manera para disculparse. Porque si era cierto que le había provocado un dolor casi irreparable a la joven Hideki y ahora estaba en él aquel sentimiento de culpa y terror, ¿Qué iba a ser de su vida si Natsumi no lo perdonaba?

-Te juro que estoy cerca de darme un disparo en la cabeza-

-No creo que sea para tanto aunque te mereces un buen castigo, ya te dije, piensa bien las co…- no obstante antes de que terminara un sonido proveniente de la puerta alerto a ambos jóvenes de la presencia de alguien mas -¿Quién es?-

-Am… Takeshi, soy yo, Usagi- el joven Fujimoto frunció el seño aun sin entender lo que sucedía.

-Es una amiga mía, le diré que pase para que te conozca- respondió él en voz baja en tanto el rubio solo asentía –Ah, si, pasa Usagi, esta abierto- fue entonces que la puerta fue abierta por la chica de ojos celestes, quien entro procurando ser sigilosa y no mostrarse entrometida. Kenji al instante desvió su mirada a la persona que cruzaba el umbral, sorprendiéndose y causándole un escalofrió a la joven de cabello rojizo quien solo lo observo con pavor reflejado en sus ojos y al instante salió corriendo del estudio siendo seguida por Kenji y dejando a Takeshi muy confundido y por primera vez sin saber que hacer.

* * *

La puerta del pequeño departamento fue abierta de golpe, Ryo arrojo la maleta al interior del lugar y acto seguido entro junto con la castaña, sin dejar de ejercer presión sobre el brazo de la muchacha de ojos verdes que, aun a pesar de todo el zangoloteo, mantenía su cabeza gacha y sin hacer otra cosa más que obedecerlo. Una vez estuvieron en la sala de aquel lugar, Ryo se planto frente a ella, dando un gran suspiro y aplaudiendo un par de veces, cosa que ocasiono que la castaña por su lado, lo mirara aturdida.

-Bravo, bravo- dijo el italiano mostrando una sonrisa de victoria –Muy bien pequeña Sakura, estas haciendo las cosas tal y como deben de ser- la menor de los Kinomoto no hizo mas que agachar nuevamente la mirada y seguir concentrada en ver alguna otra cosa que fuera por lo menos, mas interesante y que lograra sacarla al mismo tiempo de ese estado de melancolía y soledad que comenzaba a inundarla de un momento a otro.

-Aquí, es donde viviremos de ahora en adelante, ¿Hermoso no?- Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al mismo tiempo que daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Ryo que pudo notar su reacción rio suavemente sin dejar de lado su mirada socarrona y acto seguido, contemplo la figura de la joven con detenimiento y un sentimiento casi oscuro que provoco que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de la muchacha.

-¿Viviremos?- logro preguntar luego de haber estado un buen rato analizando la situación. El pelinegro sonrió ahora con autosuficiencia, cruzándose de brazos y echando una mirada rápida a todo el lugar.

-Claro que si, ¿Tienes alguna objeción?- la castaña no respondió, mas sin embargo para sus adentros no solo tenia una, sino varias objeciones que iban en contra de todo lo que Ryo estaba haciéndole. Sabia que no podía decir nada, menos si el chico ahora contaba con las "armas" para poder destruir a muchas personas y solo por eso, prefirió quedarse callada.

-No te preocupes mi linda y tierna Sakura, que ante todo sigo siendo un caballero- Ishikawa volvió a acercarse a ella levantando su rostro con una mano y observándola a los ojos directamente. –Por lo menos hasta que nos casemos y puedas convertirte en mi mujer-

-Yo nunca seré tu mujer- musito ella con decisión y sin inmutarse a la mirada amenazante del chico –Puedes amenazarme, o tener control sobre mi familia y amigos, pero nunca, nunca te amare, jamás, porque yo al que amo es a Syaoran, ¡Lo has oído!, ¡A Syaoran!- un ruido seco se oyó, proveniente de la mano del joven impactarse contra la mejilla de la castaña. Sakura llevo una mano hasta el lugar donde había recibido el golpe, notando como aquella área comenzaba a dolerle mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Impactada y sin saber que hacer corrió hacia una de las habitaciones del lujoso departamento, cerrando la puerta y dejándose caer. Minutos después, pudo escuchar como la puerta principal era abierta y cerrada, indicando que Ryo habría salido y tal vez no regresaría por un tiempo, o más bien eso era lo que ella deseaba pensar, solo mientras el dolor pudiera irse un poco.

-Syaoran- susurro antes de caer inconsciente, completamente rendida y resignada a que su vida definitivamente, se convertiría en la peor de las pesadillas.

* * *

-¡Espera un momento!, ¡Natsumi!- volvió a gritar con toda la fuerza que le fuera posible, intentando alcanzar a la joven de cabellos rojizos que corría ahora desesperadamente a través de los pasillos de la lujosa mansión, sin mirar atrás y todo indicaba que muy asustada. -¡Natsumi!- la vio detenerse por unos segundos, los suficientes como para que pudiera darle alcance y sostenerla de un brazo, sin dejarla ir y muy dispuesto a contarle varias cosas que ella desconocía.

-¡Quítate!, ¡Déjame, déjame!- grito la joven con desesperación, intentando librarse del agarre y sintiendo como a cada movimiento su corazón volvía a recibir golpes certeros y dolorosos.

-¡Primero escucha!-

-¡No oiré nada, suéltame Fujimoto!, ¡Alguien que me ayude por…!- no obstante antes de terminar su frase se vio siendo acallada por los labios del rubio, en un beso pequeño pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla petrificada.

-Tienes que oírme- susurro Kenji, sin dejar de verla y dejándola aun mas aturdida.

-¡Cállate, no voy a escuchar nada que venga de ti!, ¡Tu me hiciste tanto daño, no te importo lo que yo tenia que decir ni lo mucho que te amara!, ¡Nada, solo porque…!-

-Por la estúpida de Montserrat que así lo hizo- interrumpió con furia, dejándola nuevamente sin palabras y esta vez con un sentimiento de confusión aun mayor –Ella quería vengarse de ti y no dudo que de mi también, me metió ideas a la cabeza, diciéndome que me engañabas con Li y que seguramente te veías a espaldas mías con él-

-¡Y tú preferiste creerle!-

-¿Qué era lo que podía pensar?, las cartas que recibías constantemente de Hong Kong, no ayudaban en nada-

-¡Si me hubieras dejado hablar te hubiera explicado que eran de Meiling!, ¡Todas deje de responderlas por ti, para que no te molestaras conmigo y… y…!- sin poderlo evitar varios sollozos ahogados comenzaron a salir de su boca, incesantes y expresando todo el dolor que aun guardaba. Kenji se quedo paralizado, acercándose aun mas y abrazándola en un gesto que termino por sorprenderla de sobremanera.

-Lo siento tanto, perdóname- musito mientras acariciaba su cabello con una ternura renovada, un sentimiento que hace años había desaparecido –Por favor Natsumi, yo solo… quería saber que seguías siendo mía, que me amabas solo a mi pero, no pude hacer las cosas de diferente manera, lo siento, solo… solo dame una segunda oportunidad, es lo único que te pido, una segunda oportunidad para repararlo todo… para demostrarte que puedo cambiar, por favor-

-Kenji…-

-Por favor- suplico de nueva cuenta, esta vez arrodillándose frente a ella en una seña clara de suplica. Natsumi por su parte que seguía todavía sin poderlo creer, solo atino a sonreír compasivamente.

_-Solo espero no me equivoque en lo que hare-_ pensó para sus adentros, acercándose a Kenji y abriendo sus labios para dar una respuesta que estaba segura, cambiaria por completo su manera de vivir de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Un nuevo día se anunciaba con la salida del sol, los alumnos de la Universidad de Tokio caminaban de un lado a otro, algunos corriendo para poder tomar alguna de sus clases y otros mas despreocupados, caminando tranquilamente sin perderse de nada.

Tomoyo se hallaba en la cafetería, escribiendo algunas cuantas notas en su cuaderno de apuntes y dejando que algunos suspiros escaparan de su boca, solo de vez en cuando. Definitivamente las cosas no estaban nada bien sin Eriol, de hecho su mundo ahora parecía depender solo del chico de ojos azules y de nadie mas, cosa que antes no se hubiera creído e incluso pudo haberse reído de serle posible.

Pero, bueno, las cosas cambiaban y eh ahí el resultado de que esa frase era muy cierta…

Volvió a enfocar su atención en su cuaderno, lanzando otro suspiro más y colocando su mano a un lado de este, completamente aburrida y sin saber que hacer. No era muy buena para los negocios, de hecho todo lo relacionado con ese tema siempre terminaba por aburrirla, pero que mas podía hacer, su madre extrañamente había caído enferma y no podría ocuparse de los asuntos concernientes a la empresa de juguetes de la que era dueña, por lo tanto ella debía apoyarla.

Aunque hubiera agradecido mas, si su novio hubiese estado a su lado ayudándole un poco.

-Solo tengo que esperarlo un mes- musito para si sonriendo en sus adentros y recordando todos los bellos momentos que habia vivido al lado del zafiro –Es poco tiempo, muy poco- giro su cabeza hacia la entrada de la cafetería, donde pudo visualizar una imagen que la dejo en extremo aturdida. Se levanto de su lugar guardando en su maletín todas las cosas que había ocupado y dejando la mesa libre para que al momento de comenzar a caminar, algunos otros estudiantes pudieran ocuparla.

Acerco lentamente su mano al hombro de la chica una vez estuvo detrás de ella, causándole con eso un pequeño sobresalto, pero todavía, sin lograr que la joven voltease para mirarla.

-Sakura, ¿Estas bien?, no recibí noticias tuyas, pensé que llegarías hoy por la mañana y…-

-Ah si, se me olvido avisarte- interrumpió con el mismo tono frio de un día antes, solo que esta vez estaba dirigido hacia su prima y no hacia su hermano Touya. Tomoyo instantáneamente frunció el seño, caminando un poco mas para quedar frente a ella y saber de una vez por todas que era lo que estaba sucediéndole.

-¿Pasa algo?, te noto muy extraña-

-Si, pasa- contesto mecánicamente levantando su rostro solo un poco –Que ya me harte de ti y de que siempre estés siguiéndome a todas partes como si fueras mi sombra, eres una completa molestia- ante esto los ojos de la amatista se abrieron mas de lo normal, haciendo que se separara de ella como si de pronto su sola presencia le asustara.

-Sakura, ¿Por… porque me dices esto?- tartamudeo por primera vez desde que la conocía, y claro que como estaban las cosas era de esperarse. Sakura lo único que hizo fue quedarse quieta, sin mirarla del todo y rogando en su interior que algún día su prima pudiera perdonarla por todo lo que iba a decirle.

-Porque quiero que me dejes tranquila, vete mejor con tu novio Hiraguizawa y déjame sola, no quiero verte ni a ti ni a nadie- hizo ademan de salir, pero tal y como había sido el caso con Touya, la pelinegra la sostuvo de un brazo, impidiéndole el paso.

-Sakura, ¿Qué te sucedió?, dime, ¿Te hicieron algo malo?, ¿Por qué dices todas esas cosas tan horribles?, reacciona tu no eres así… por favor Sak…-

-¡Daidouji ya te dije que me dejes tranquila!- varios alumnos que se encontraban cerca observaron a ambas muchachas con curiosidad, notando como la joven de cabello negro agachaba la cabeza y soltaba el brazo de la joven castaña que ahora salía definitivamente del lugar, sin dar marcha atrás.

* * *

Estaba hastiado, más que eso se sentía como un ratón de laboratorio, siendo examinado por miles y miles de ojos curiosos y muchos de ellos que tenían cierto toque de lujuria. Por supuesto él no era tonto, Eriol mucho menos, y tenían la certeza de que para ese momento ya muchas de las chicas de la Universidad (y alguno que otro "rarito") habían comenzado a fijar su atención en ambos, cosa que era completamente incomoda y desesperante, por lo menos en opiniones del castaño, así eran las cosas.

-Nunca pensé que las Universidades en Hong Kong fueran tan "interesantes"- opino el zafiro sonriendo divertido al notar como un grupo de muchachas suspiraban al mismo tiempo que le lanzaban besos en el aire y palabras extrañas, en un idioma que aun no dominaba por completo, pero que alcanzaba a entender. Syaoran solo atino a resoplar con cansancio, cerrando los ojos por un lapso de tiempo y tratando de evitar que un dolor de cabeza comenzara a presentarse.

-Yo no le veo lo divertido-

-Tal vez no, pero si lo es, mira que nunca había visto que te enviaran cartitas como estas- Eriol saco de su bolsillo un pequeño papel que extendió frente a sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta y comenzaba a leer con cierto toque poético.

-"Hola, se que tal vez no me conoces, pero yo a ti si, te he estado observando durante todas estas horas y me has parecido una persona muy interesante, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?"- una vez término de leer volvió a doblar el papel dejando a un Syaoran en extremo desesperado y con ganas de ahorcarlo.

En efecto dicha nota había aparecido "mágicamente" en su pupitre y claro que como todo buen observador, se dio cuenta al instante de quien había sido la autora del "crimen". Una chica alta, de cabello negro, ojos miel y muy hermosa, cosa que a él no le importaba en lo absoluto. No era que fuera "rarito", por el contrario tenia bien definidos sus gustos, claro que le gustaban las chicas, era _hombre_, en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero su corazón ya tenia dueña.

Una muchacha de ojos verdes que estaba esperándolo en Japón y que ahora él deseaba con todo su corazón volver a ver.

-Cállate ya- ordeno con seriedad al tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro de frustración y derrota.

-Está bien, ya basta por el día de hoy- acordó el pelinegro con su misma sonrisa –Además, la chica de seguro estaba tan nerviosa que olvido poner su nombre, no deberías ser tan cruel- recordó dando unas cuantas palmaditas a la espalda del castaño y acomodando sus lentes con ayuda de su dedo índice.

-Solo cierra la boca-

-Bien, ya, no digo nada, pero…- antes de que el pelinegro pudiera terminar su frase, pudieron ver como un poco mas adelante Meiling corría hacia ellos con apuro y sin esperar otra cosa abrazaba al chico castaño con felicidad y provocando así que varias jóvenes alrededor suspiraran derrotadas.

-¡Syaoran!, ¡Mi amor!, ¿Sabias que te amo?- el ambarino al instante abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tratando de separarse de la muchacha y preguntándose que era lo que le pasaba ahora. Eriol en tanto poso una mano sobre su boca, tratando de no reír o de lo contrario, estaba seguro que sufriría una muerte dolorosa y muy lenta, a manos del mismísimo Li.

Eso si no antes moría a causa de la risa que la situación estaba causándole.

-¡Meiling qui…!- intento decir algo, por lo menos para quitarse a la "desquiciada" de su prima, no obstante la de ojos rubí siguió en su lugar, gritando a los cuatro vientos y sin importarle lo que el chico opinara o intentara.

-¡Ay mi amor, gracias por las flores que me dejaste en mi casillero!, ¡Te juro que me encantaron!, ¡Eres tan romántico desde que estamos comprometidos!- Eriol que no pudo soportarlo mas estallo en carcajadas, atrayendo así la mirada de varios curiosos, Meiling seguía abrazando a Syaoran fervientemente y observando a las chicas con una mirada de advertencia, provocando en ellas cierto temor y que por consiguiente, se dieran cuenta que el intentar acercarse a ese joven, era como adentrarse en la cueva de un león, hambriento y dispuesto a degollarlas.

-¡Se puede saber que…!-

-Te juro que si no me sigues el juego voy a torturarte el resto del año Li Syaoran- le susurro ella al oído de forma amenazante y provocando que Syaoran quedara aun mas confundido y en cierta parte asustado. Fue hasta después cuando los pasillos estuvieron completamente despejados, que los tres jóvenes avanzaron hacia un pequeño salón abandonado, cerrando la puerta con extrema cautela y cuidando que nadie los viese.

-¡Estas loca!- exclamo el castaño una vez estuvieron "a salvo".

-Deberías agradecerme que lo hago para que tu relación con Sakura se mantenga y no te molesten- ante esto el enojo del chico disminuyo y el zafiro solo atino a sonreír, todavía mas divertido que antes –No tienes idea de todo lo que hablan de ustedes, es una suerte que tengas a una prima como yo-

-¿Qué hablan de nosotros Meiling?- cuestiono Syaoran con un tono mas calmado. Meiling resoplo cruzándose de brazos y recargándose sobre la pared.

-Muchísimas cosas, sobretodo las de nuevo ingreso-

-Oye, ¿No escuchaste eso del "Ángel de ojos ámbar"?- intervino Eriol con tono travieso, Meiling asintió al instante en tanto Syaoran se mantenía de pie, con la cara roja del enojo y muy dispuesto a matar a ese par, aun a pesar de que uno de ellos fuera un miembro de su familia.

-Si, hubo uno por ahí que decía "El bombón que estudia medicina"-

-¿Y el de "El guapo irresistible"?-

-Si, muy bueno-

-Había otro, ¿Cuál era?-

-¿"El chico de los ojos hermosos"?-

-No el de…-

-¡Ya cállense con un demonio!- grito completamente desesperado y sintiendo como su cabeza comenzaba a doler. Meiling y Eriol al percatarse de la cara de asesino que tenia su primo y amigo, respectivamente, optaron por dejar las burlas para después, sin olvidar todavía la diversión que les causaba toda aquella situación, en cuanto a los sobrenombres y la buena reputación que el joven Li comenzaba a acarrear desde su primer día de clases en la universidad de Hong Kong.

Definitivamente ese mes y medio iba a ser de lo más _interesante, divertido y estresante.._.

* * *

¿Qué acaso todo lo malo tenia que sucederle ahora?, ¿Por qué no simplemente podía seguir siendo feliz?, disfrutando de sus lujos, de las comodidades, de todo lo que por ley ahora le pertenecía y sin tener que preocuparse por _eso_.

Se encontraba en la sala de la mansión Hideki, sentada en uno de los sillones, con la cabeza recargada sobre sus rodillas y preguntándose el como diablos iba a salir de esa situación. Definitivamente ella no había nacido para ser madre, mucho menos estaba dispuesta a que su cuerpo sufriera esas "transformaciones" tan horribles que solían presentarse durante un embarazo, no quería estar gorda, ni mucho menos ser el objeto de burlas de sus amistades.

En pocas palabras, no quería estar embarazada.

-Maldito engendro- susurro observando su vientre con odio y apretujando sus manos –¿Por qué tenias que existir?- cuestiono sin dejar de ver sus rodillas y sintiéndose peor que si le hubieran lanzado una bolsa de basura encima.

Lo malo de todo ahora era que por su propio descuido, Ryouma Hideki había terminado por enterarse del asunto, aun cuando ella no pensaba decirle ni una palabra de eso y después, el hombre de negocios la había abrazado con mucha fuerza expresando lo feliz que se sentía y explicándole varias cosas mas acerca del poder que le seria entregado a ese niño o niña cuando naciera. Porque solo con el hecho de ser un hijo legitimo del magnate, debería llevar su apellido con honor, al igual que manejar su fortuna de forma correcta.

Cosa que a ella le convenía en un cien por ciento.

Para ese punto las cosas habrían estado bien si a su mente no hubiese llegado el recuerdo de su plan, lo que debía hacer para separar a Syaoran Li de la patosa Sakura Kinomoto. Ya había pensado en varias cosas, mismas que se vinieron abajo en el momento en que recibió la noticia de su embarazo y por consiguiente, ciertas restricciones por parte de un medico que no hacia mucho y por ordenes del padre de Natsumi había hecho un chequeo general de su estado, prohibiéndole cualquier movimiento brusco o tener emociones fuertes que afectaran su salud.

No cabía ninguna duda de que seria el posible blanco de burlas de muchos y otros mas no tardarían en tomar fotografías de ella cuando estuviera "gorda" y enviarlas a la prensa dejando su reputación por los suelos.

-Fotografías- repitió para si pensando un poco mas y teniendo una idea al instante –Fotografías- inmediatamente se levanto de su lugar caminando hacia su habitación, solo para comenzar con un nuevo plan.

Algo que en su opinión resultaba bastante prometedor.

* * *

Ya había pensado las cosas y lo mejor era hablar de una vez por todas antes de que todo estuviera peor. Sabía de sobra que su prima no estaba comportándose como de costumbre y no quería pensar que en el camino de Hong Kong a Japón algo malo le hubiese pasado. Porque si algo sabia era que esa chica que antes había intercambiado palabras con ella no era la misma Sakura Kinomoto que conocía, y por consiguiente debía averiguar de inmediato la razón y de serle posible, implementar varias medidas.

-Siento tanto esto por Syaoran pero, es necesario que le llame- inmediatamente busco entre su bolso su teléfono móvil para hablar cuanto antes con el chico de ojos ambarinos y decirle la situación, no obstante algo ahí estaba saliendo mal, empezando por la actitud de su mejor amiga y terminando por otro detalle que termino por asustarla –No esta- musito al notar como en efecto, tanto la pequeña libreta que contenía los números telefónicos de sus amigos y familiares, al igual que su teléfono, no se encontraban ahí.

-No puede ser- busco y rebusco en su bolso sin obtener ningún resultado. Instantáneamente llevo una mano a su frente tratando de calmarse y buscar alguna manera para solucionarlo todo. Aquella libreta y su teléfono eran los únicos lugares donde tenía los datos de su joven amigo y sin ellos era prácticamente imposible localizarlo.

No podía ir a Hong Kong ahora, la familia Li seguro poseía un número privado, cosa que le seria difícil averiguar en unos cuantos días, a lo mucho se tardaría un mes entero en saberlo y para entonces Syaoran estaría a punto de volver, cosa que no le serviría de mucho.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto- suspiro derrotada antes de tomar asiento en una de las bancas que rodeaban los jardines de la universidad y agachar la cabeza con derrota, sintiéndose por primera vez impotente y sin una solución para esa situación.

Sin embargo, no muy lejos de ahí Ryo la observaba con malicia, mientras arrancaba una a una las hojas de la libreta de Tomoyo y arrojaba un pequeño teléfono al piso, pisándolo y rompiéndolo en pedazos. Había sido una fortuna que en su descuido, la joven amatista hubiera dejado ambos objetos cerca de su alcance, lo suficiente como para que pudiera tomarlos y deshacerse de ellos antes de que la diseñadora pudiera trazar siquiera un plan para traer a Li de vuelta antes de tiempo.

Porque si había algo ahora que no podía permitir era eso…

-No permitiré que interfieran en mis planes, ninguno de ustedes lo hará- susurro al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la ya deshojada libreta purpura al cesto de basura y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su salón de clases.

Continuara…

--

**N/A:**

**¡Hola chicos y chicas!, espero que estén todos muy bien, aquí estoy yo nuevamente reportándome con otro capitulo de esta historia n.n**

**Bueno pues el capitulo en si no tuvo mucho avance en cuanto a las decisiones principales, aquí nos enteramos de la amenaza de Ryo así como en lo que consiste y también las cosas que Sakura deberá hacer para que no les pase nada a sus amigos (algo sádico XD), puede que este capi estuviera un poco centrado en cuanto a la relación de Kenji con Natsumi, solo digo que todo tiene una razón de ser, ya verán porque, además de que no podía dejar ese hilo suelto jeje**

**Pues pasando a otro asunto mas importante, vimos que Montserrat por su lado esta comenzando con otros planes que ahora nos son desconocidos y que Syaoran sigue con su mal presentimiento, mientras que Touya junto con Tomoyo siguen preocupados por Sakura y no hallan solución a ese pequeño o muy grande problema n.n U  
**

**Por ahora lamento informar que no puedo responder a los reviews del capi anterior pero eso si, aprovecho para agradecerles a todos por su apoyo, en especial a: **_**Sasha Kinoli, sakutsubasa7, Katy Kate, lfanycka, jade li, sakura-hilary y sak petit,**_** muchísimas gracias por comentar y espero este capitulo les guste.**

**Bien pues tengo una buena noticia y es que el capi que sigue ya esta casi listo, solo le faltan unas cuantas modificaciones, pero lo seguro es que estará aquí en poco tiempo ya lo verán, esta vez si va enserio jeje, lo prometo **

**Y por lo pronto les dejo con un pequeño avance de lo que se vera próximamente (eso sonó como estreno de película XD) muchas gracias a todos y cuídense muchísimo.**

**Se despide por lo pronto, mis queridos lectores n.n**

**Star Nigth**

_**Avances del siguiente capitulo:**_

_-Te preocupa, ¿No es así?-_

_-No he recibido noticias de ella-_

_-Sakura ya no vive aquí-_

_-¿De que estas hablando?-_

_-Es simple Li, ya no te amo-_

_**Capitulo 17: Separación, parte II**_


	17. Separación, parte II

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP.

_**Dulce Confusión**_

_**Capitulo 17: Separación, parte II.**_

La brisa ligera recorría como todas las mañanas el mismo sendero de siempre, los pasillos de la prestigiosa Universidad para el momento se encontraban solitarios, sin ninguna señal de movimiento, todo en silencio y en completa paz. Algunas aves que se posaban sobre las delicadas ramas de los arboles entonaban una hermosa melodía a coro, causando una sensación placentera y hermosa a los oídos de los jóvenes estudiantes, que, aun a pesar de ello seguían atentos las lecciones de sus profesores.

No obstante, en otro punto, un estudiante en particular se mantenía concentrado en una de las ventanas de su salón de clases; la brisa matutina que se colaba por las ventanas lograba mover varios mechones de su cabello castaño, mientras que su mirada, perdida en algún punto inexistente, destellaba cierta duda y preocupación. Otro joven a su lado, de cabello negro y expresivos ojos azules lo veía de reojo, suspirando cansadamente y tratando de llamar un poco su atención, para que el chico se concentrara en la clase y no terminara por ser castigado.

Cosa que como ya había pasado antes, no funciono.

-Por ahora, hemos terminado, recuerden que deben traerme su reporte el martes siguiente- explico aquella profesora de cabello corto, de unos 45 años, piel pálida y ojos oscuros, misma a la que Syaoran seguía sin prestar la mas mínima atención –Y aprovechando el tiempo que tenemos libre, comenzare por entregar algunos trabajos de investigación que he terminado de revisar, déjenme decir que…- Eriol dejo entonces de centrarse en lo demás para desviar nuevamente la mirada hacia su amigo, mismo que ahora cerraba los ojos en un claro ejemplo de cansancio y evidente incomodidad.

Como si estuviera molesto o desesperado por saber algo en especial.

-Kiara Kotari… Li Syaoran…- la profesora al notar como la chica se alejaba y detrás de ella no había ninguna otra persona volvió a repetir, esta vez con mas fuerza –Li Syaoran- Eriol que se había sobresaltado un poco por el grito movió levemente el hombro de su compañero, intentando inútilmente hacerlo reaccionar, la profesora que no veía ningún movimiento, comenzó a desesperarse dando unos golpecitos al escritorio y repitiendo por ultima vez… -¡Li Syaoran!- el aludido al escuchar esta vez su nombre después de varios intentos, se levanto de su sitio rápidamente causando que varios a su alrededor dejaran escapar una que otra risa.

El ambarino camino a pasos lentos hacia el escritorio de la mujer, tomando su trabajo de este y lanzando una mirada de advertencia a varios de sus compañeros de aula, mismos que solo atinaron a guardar silencio, un tanto temerosos y en parte divertidos por la situación. Eriol poso una de sus manos sobre su frente, negando con la cabeza y soltando otro suspiro más, en tanto el chico retomaba nuevamente su lugar, sin dejar de lado el mismo sentimiento de preocupación que lo inundaba desde días atrás.

-No digas nada- musito el joven Li aproximándose un poco a lo que su amigo estaría por decirle, el zafiro acomodo sus lentes de forma inteligente al tiempo que volvía a lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria.

-¿Qué mas puedo decir?, ya lo he mencionado todo y sigues en las mismas- fue entonces que la campana de cambio se escucho por todo el recinto. La profesora hizo una ultima reverencia y salió del aula, siendo seguida por varios de los jóvenes estudiantes y dejando prácticamente solos al par de amigos.

-Y ¿Qué se supone que haga?- cuestiono el castaño de vuelta guardando su trabajo de investigación y poniéndose de pie para salir. Eriol de igual manera lo imito, comenzando a caminar a su lado en dirección a la cafetería de la Universidad, posando una de sus manos en su barbilla de forma pensativa, cerrando los ojos por un lapso de tiempo.

-Eh, déjame pensarlo, regresar a Japón, con Sakura, eh, oh si, lo mas pronto posible- Syaoran solo rolo los ojos sin saber exactamente que decirle, dejando que se le escapara un pequeño gruñido de frustración.

-Apenas ha pasado una semana y media desde que ella regreso, aun falta tiempo-

-Si pero durante estos días has estado como zombi, caminando por las calles sin un alma, mírate, incluso ya pareces fantasma y estoy comenzando a dudar seriamente en si llamarte _gasparín_ en vez de Syaoran-

En efecto ya habían pasado diez días desde que Sakura había regresado a Japón, diez días en los que como ya lo había dicho Eriol (solo que él no le daría la razón por el momento), se había mantenido en un estado muy parecido al coma, solo que a diferencia de esto, el caminaba, comía (de vez en cuando) y realizaba sus deberes escolares, claro, todo sin prestarle la atención debida. Su brazo ya se había recuperado casi en su totalidad de la fractura, esto gracias a que la lesión no había sido muy grave, aunque con el golpe en su cabeza todavía se hallaban ciertos problemas, tales como lo eran los constantes dolores cuando se molestaba demasiado o se preocupaba.

Justo como era su caso ahora…

¿Pero que mas podía hacer?, seguía preocupado y en cierta manera asustado, durante todo ese tiempo no recibió ninguna noticia de Sakura, nada que le diera alguna pista de si estaba bien o no, a su mente incluso estaban comenzando a llegar ideas bastante retorcidas que no le ayudaban en prácticamente nada, pesadillas muy extrañas, sin un significado en concreto y el mismo _mal presentimiento_ que lo asaltaba desde días atrás. Cosa que estaba desesperándolo con cada minuto que transcurría y lo hacia sentir como un completo inútil por no poder hacer nada.

-Gracias Eriol, me eres de mucha ayuda- replico con sarcasmo, provocando que de la boca del zafiro escapara una pequeña risa traviesa. Fue hasta después cuando pudieron escuchar el sonido de pasos acercarse rápidamente a ambos, Eriol se separo unos cuantos centímetros, en tanto el joven Li se preparaba para el impacto, manteniendo su vista al frente y tratando de concentrarse para lo que venia.

-¡Gasparín!- Meiling se abrazo a su primo con fuerza logrando que este casi perdiera el equilibrio y por unos segundos se tambaleara, Hiraguizawa al escuchar el sobrenombre lanzo una sonora carcajada mientras que Syaoran maldecía por lo bajo en su idioma natal -¿Qué tal tu día he?- cuestiono la muchacha con alegría, dejando que en sus ojos se pudiera admirar un pequeño pero notorio destello de burla. Syaoran cerró sus ojos, posando una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y masajeando sus sienes para calmar un poco el dolor que comenzaba a presentarse.

-Meiling, en primera, quítate y en segunda ¡No me digas gasparín!- la joven de ojos rubí al instante se aparto de su primo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca de disgusto, en tanto este ultimo continuaba con los ojos cerrados, sin prestarle atención.

-Tienes razón, ese fantasma cabezón era mucho mas amigable que tu- Eriol que seguía a su lado poso ambas manos sobre su estomago sin dejar de reír, mientras que Syaoran le lanzaba una mirada asesina que, como en la mayoría de las ocasiones, no le sirvió de nada –Ah por cierto, tía Ieran me dijo hoy en la mañana que quería hablar contigo de algo importante, pero como te fuiste sin avisar, pues no pude…-

-¿Está en casa?- cuestiono interrumpiéndola, un tanto sorprendido y recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de la pelinegra.

-Me dijo que terminaría temprano con el trabajo y que cuando regresaras de la Universidad fueras al estudio a verla, dice que te tiene una sorpresa- el castaño observo su reloj de muñeca todavía aturdido y seguidamente enfoco su atención en Eriol que solo asintió. Sin esperar mas tiempo salió corriendo en dirección a la mansión Li, dejando a una Meiling bastante sorprendida y en parte molesta.

-Vaya, ni siquiera se despidió de nosotros- comentó la chica a manera de regaño, soltando un fuerte golpe al piso y provocando que otra sonrisa escapara de los labios de Eriol, que de igual manera comenzó a caminar nuevamente en compañía de la joven hacia el mismo destino que Syaoran, preguntándose todavía cuando seria el día en que su joven amigo admitiría, por lo menos frente a terceros, que él tenia razón, en cuanto a sus actitudes.

* * *

Continúo con su caminata, tratando de sostenerse de las paredes y manteniendo su vista fija en el suelo, sintiendo que de un momento a otro caería rendida y lo más probable era que ya no volvería despertar en lo que le quedaba de vida. Se sentía débil, cansada y con el mismo sentimiento de tristeza que la inundaba de pies a cabeza desde hacia ya diez días, su rostro había dejado de expresar felicidad, ya no destellaba energía e incluso se notaba mas pálida que de costumbre.

Soltó un leve suspiro, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en una de las bancas que adornaban los jardines de la Universidad de Tokio y posaba ambas manos sobre su regazo, quedándose mas quieta que una estatua, meditando su situación y todavía sin hallar una respuesta clara. Escucho las voces de las personas pasar cerca de ella, algunos conversar animadamente de cosas que ahora ya le parecían aburridas; otros mas solo dando un paseo, sin prestarle ninguna atención y seguramente sin estar enterados de si existía o no. Levanto un poco mas su mirada, deteniéndose en una pareja que se encontraba mas adelante, una chica que se encontraba tomada de la mano de su novio, sonriéndole con alegría mientras que este acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza y _amor_.

Sonrió débilmente sin dejar de verlos y sintiendo como a cada acción un recuerdo asaltaba su mente y corazón.

-Syaoran- susurro con tristeza, guardando varios de sus libros en su maletín y agachando la cabeza con dolor –Te extraño tanto- no podía seguir ya con eso, cada día que estaba pasando convertía su vida en un infierno interminable, algo que ni en sus peores pesadillas espero sentir o vivir en carne propia. Ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de estudiar, sus notas habían bajado considerablemente y estaba cada día más delgada por la falta de alimento.

Dolía, todo lo que estaba pasándole dolía demasiado, ya no soportaba continuar con aquella farsa y menos fingir frente a su prima que nada sucedía. Tomoyo ya había intentado en varias ocasiones hablar con ella, sin embargo y como debía de hacerse, siempre terminaba por insultarla o alejarla de la manera mas cruel posible, cosa que se le dificultaba demasiado y a parte de eso, la hacia sentir cada vez peor. Pero muy a pesar de ello la amatista no se rendía y siempre regresaba a su lado para tratar de hallar una explicación, aun si recibía por parte de ella miles y miles de insultos.

Algo que le demostraba que en realidad, Tomoyo era una gran mujer y una gran amiga.

-Sakura- giro su rostro hacia la persona que la llamaba, topándose al instante con la figura de la joven diseñadora quien, como en días anteriores la observaba con preocupación y tristeza –Sakura, por favor, necesitamos…-

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo Daidouji- se adelanto la castaña apretando los puños para minimizar el dolor y viéndola fijamente, con los ojos cargados de aparente molestia pero que solo disfrazaban toda la tristeza y arrepentimiento que en realidad sentía –Aléjate ya de mi, no quiero verte-

-Sakura, yo se que algo sucedió, ¿Por qué dices cosas que no quieres?- la oji-verde estuvo a punto de darle la razón, de gritarle que en realidad si estaba pasando algo, que quería que la ayudara, que la apoyara y que le diera consuelo, sin embargo su mirada entonces se encontró con la de Ryo que avanzaba hacia ella cautelosamente, advirtiéndole sin necesidad de palabras que debía quedarse callada y hacer lo de siempre.

-No sabes nada, si eres mi amiga déjame tranquila- sentencio por ultimo, levantándose de su lugar y caminando nuevamente en dirección a su salón de clases, volviendo a sostenerse un poco de las paredes para evitar caerse y llamar así la atención. Una vez estuvo mas alejada dio un ultimo vistazo hacia donde anteriormente había estado, notando como Tomoyo agachaba la cabeza y comenzaba a caminar lejos del lugar, seguramente muy consternada y triste por la situación.

-Muy bien mi amor- sintió como era abrazada por la espalda al mismo tiempo que le eran susurradas varias palabras de victoria. –Si continuas así, no habrá necesidad de que haga nada en contra de nadie- Sakura cerro los ojos fuertemente, moviendo sus brazos a los lados y reuniendo toda la fuerza posible para separarse del chico y correr hacia otro lugar, todavía sintiéndose mareada pero segura de querer apartarse de aquella persona que ahora estaba causándole tanto o mas daño de lo que alguna vez espero.

-¡Nos veremos más tarde!- grito el oji-verde con diversión, pero ella ya no quiso escuchar, solo continuo corriendo, dejando que varias lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos y deseando con toda su alma, poder ver nuevamente a la única persona que amaba y que podría protegerla ahora.

-Syaoran-

* * *

Dio un par de golpes a la fina puerta de mármol, anunciando su llegada y recibiendo casi al instante un "adelante" como respuesta. Giro la perilla con lentitud, caminando a pasos pequeños y preguntándose todavía cual era el motivo por el que se encontraba ahí. Ieran al percatarse de la presencia de su hijo guardo varios de los papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio, apartándolos e indicándole que tomara asiento frente a ella, haciendo un ademan de manos y observando la figura del chico minuciosamente.

-Syaoran, ¿Qué tal tu día?- saludo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa a lo que él respondió con un suspiro cansado. -¿Te sientes bien hijo?-

-Si, estoy bien, no sucede nada en especial- Ieran inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos por un lapso de tiempo y extendiéndole una mano por encima del escritorio, a lo que él no dudo ni un segundo en tomar.

Durante ese tiempo que Syaoran había permanecido en la mansión Li, la relación entre madre e hijo tuvo un giro bastante drástico, comenzando en que la confianza que ambos antes no demostraban, ahora deseaban utilizar cada que tenían oportunidad, solo para darse cuenta de que muy a pesar que hubiesen vivido en ese lugar durante tantos años, aun habían cosas en el otro que no conocían y que en cierta manera les provocaba sorpresa, al igual que despertaba en ellos un sentimiento de curiosidad combinado con admiración infinita.

Porque todavía existían cosas que debían aprender el uno del otro y solo por eso no se permitían desperdiciar ni un segundo en tratar de conocerse como lo que eran.

-Es por eso que te llame, llevas días así y aunque me quieras engañar diciéndome que estas bien, yo se que no es la verdad- continuo ella con el mismo tono preocupado en tanto Syaoran solo desvió la mirada, centrándose en uno de los muebles que adornaban el estudio y provocando que de la boca de la joven mujer escapara un suspiro –Es por Sakura- afirmo sintiéndose completamente segura de lo que decía, causando que el chico no tuviera ninguna opción para negarlo y que ella nuevamente lo mirara con reprobación.

-Es solo que…-

-Te preocupa, ¿No es así?- interrumpió en tanto el chico volvió a asentir encogiéndose de hombros y lanzándole una mirada fugaz –Hijo, se nota tu preocupación por esa muchacha, y lo entiendo, es normal en alguien que esta enamorado- él se sonrojo levemente al tiempo que la boca se le secaba de la impresión y por parte de Ieran escuchaba una risa divertida.

-No he recibido noticias de ella- repuso todavía sonrojado, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, al mismo tiempo que apartaba su mano de la de su madre y agachaba un poco la cabeza con mayor desconcierto que antes –No se si estará bien o lo que ha sucedido desde que regreso-

-Tal vez no ha tenido tiempo de escribirte- Syaoran volvió a suspirar al tiempo que la mujer de cabello negro asentía débilmente, buscando algo entre uno de los estantes de su escritorio con insistencia y pensando nuevamente en todo lo que ya tenia planeado. Ieran tenía la certeza de que las cosas así no iban a funcionar, por mucho que él continuara luchando con ello, su preocupación y sus sentimientos podían más que cualquier otra cosa; claro que como veía todo ahora, no permitiría de ninguna manera que continuara martirizándose con la espera, aun si en eso se incluía dejar de verlo por un largo tiempo.

-Eh estado pensando las cosas y creo que esto te animara- hablo luego de que termino con su búsqueda. El castaño enfoco su vista entonces en el pequeño sobre que ahora se encontraba frente a él, al mismo tiempo que observaba a Ieran con confusión, sin saber exactamente que hacer.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Ábrelo- indico la mujer sin responder a la pregunta del todo, a lo que el chico dudo un poco en obedecer –Vamos Syaoran no es nada malo hijo- el castaño sonrió irónicamente al tiempo que tomaba el sobre entre sus manos y revisaba su contenido.

-E… Es… es…- tartamudeo una vez pudo visualizar el objeto, sintiéndose todavía mas confundido que antes y leyendo una y otra vez el destino que estaba inscrito en el boleto de avión que se encontraba en sus manos. Ieran asintió nuevamente sin borrar su sonrisa, riendo con mayor diversión que antes.

-Es para que ya no estés con esa cara de tristeza, pequeño gasparín- una gotita resbalo por la cabeza del castaño al tiempo que enviaba una mirada incrédula a su madre. –Ya, ya, ¿Qué acaso no te ha gustado tu sorpresa?-

-Claro que si, gracias, pero…- vacilo por un momento volviendo a guardar el boleto de avión en el sobre, centrándose en ella, frunciendo el seño, todavía preocupado –El plan era que yo, pasara mas tiempo aquí y que…-

-Lo se hijo, pero ya podrás venir de visita, además que podemos estar en contacto- le interrumpió rápidamente aproximándose a lo que venia. Claro que agradecía enteramente que su hijo hubiese conocido a una muchacha como Sakura, alguien que en lugar de pedirle caprichosamente que regresara con ella le había propuesto que pasara más tiempo con su familia, en su país natal. No obstante al ver que Syaoran no parecía muy convencido sonrió con cierto toque de malicia, mientras que extendía su mano nuevamente por encima del escritorio –Si no quieres ese boleto entonces…-

-¡Si lo quiero!- exclamo él levantándose de su lugar completamente alarmado y provocando que Ieran volviera a sonreír.

-Entonces no se diga mas, tienes que irte ya para preparar todo, tu vuelo sale en cinco horas mas, si no te das prisa se te hará muy tarde, yo arreglare todo en cuanto a la Universidad, así que apresúrate- Syaoran sonrió agradecido haciendo una ultima reverencia, dándose media vuelta para salir, sin embargo antes de hacerlo camino rápidamente hacia el escritorio de su madre, acercándose para depositar un beso en la mejilla de esta y salir definitivamente del lugar, dejando a la mujer todavía mas sorprendida que antes, pero contenta.

Syaoran corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su habitación, preparando todo para su viaje, dejando algunas cuantas cosas en el piso, recordó entonces lo que había hecho hacia unos segundos y solo atino a sonreír, bueno, después de todo, su madre merecía que le diera las gracias de alguna manera por lo que estaba haciendo por él y ser un poco afectivo en ocasiones no estaba mal…

Nada mal.

* * *

Continúo caminando en círculos alrededor de toda la habitación y revolviendo su cabello con una mano, sintiéndose impotente, ridículo y extremadamente preocupado. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su hermana, su _monstruo_ había salido de esa casa y no recibía noticias, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de donde estaba, como y lo mas importante _con quien_. Por mas que trataba de hallar una explicación a su comportamiento no lo encontraba, pensaba que Sakura era feliz, después de todo, ella nunca dio algún indicio de queja o de molestia por el hecho de vivir con él, muy al contrario se veía feliz, satisfecha y a pesar de las constantes peleas tan infantiles que en ocasiones solían tener, jamás le recrimino algo como lo de hacia una semana y media.

Ya había intentado ir a la Universidad a buscarla y nuevamente exigirle una explicación, cosa que decidió era lo mejor no hacer, todo eso por sugerencia de la propia Nakuru Akizuki quien al ver la situación solo le había recomendado darle un tiempo para pensar las cosas, opinando que después, la propia Sakura se daría cuenta de su error.

Pero el tiempo ya había pasado y él seguía sin recibir noticia alguna.

Nakuru que para entonces había permanecido viéndolo desde un ángulo de la sala solo atino a negar lentamente con la cabeza. Desde que se había enterado de la noticia, Touya y ella decidieron formalizar un poco más su relación de noviazgo, cosa por la cual la joven asistente del mayor de los Kinomoto comenzó a vivir con él, ayudándolo un poco en las labores del hogar y brindándole todo su apoyo incondicional por lo sucedido recientemente.

Tenia la seguridad de que su novio se encontraba mas que preocupado por no saber el paradero de su hermana menor, pero por lo mismo sabia que por mucho que intentara hablar con ella, así como estaban las cosas, seguramente Sakura le daría negativas, impidiéndole cualquier intento de conversación, dejándolo todavía mas aturdido y, aunque el propio Touya lo negara, quedaría aun mas triste que antes.

-Touya- llamo luego de unos segundos de pensarlo, el aludido desvió su mirada hacia la chica e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza en señal de desesperación. –Trata de tranquilizarte, ya veras que recibirás noticias de ella-

-Ya pasaron diez días Nakuru, ¡Diez días!- grito dando un golpe a la pared, agachando la cabeza con derrota –Pensé que hacia lo mejor para ella-

-No te apresures a los hechos, tal vez ella quería independizarse y por eso se fue- hablo ella acercándose al joven medico y posando ambas manos sobre sus hombros –Además ya tenemos información acerca de donde puede estar y mañana iremos a buscarla ¿O no?, así que no te preocupes- Touya solo asintió en silencio, dando la razón a lo que su asistente decía y suspirando una vez mas.

Solo esperaba que en realidad las palabras de Nakuru fueran ciertas y pudiera encontrar una explicación a todo lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Ya estaba todo listo para su plan, llevaba días y días tratando de encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para llevarlo acabo y ahora todo estaba listo. Se encontraba ya frente a la imponente mansión Li, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con el joven castaño y entonces comenzar con lo que tenía que hacer. Era simple, demasiado fácil, solo tenía que pedirle un momento para conversar, a solas y lo siguiente seria pan comido.

Avanzo un poco más hasta llegar finalmente frente a la puerta de entrada, luego de dar un último suspiro, dio un par de golpes a la puerta, anunciándose.

-¿Quién…?, oh pero si es una rata- Montserrat frunció el seño inmediatamente viendo a Meiling que ahora se encontraba en la puerta, con una manzana en la mano y sonriéndole con burla al igual que con cierto toque de desesperación.

-Cierra la boca mocosa insolente, vine a ver a Syaoran- Meiling lanzo una sonora carcajada dando un mordisco a su manzana y recargando su mano sobre la pared impidiéndole el paso a la pelirroja, quien para el momento comenzaba a frustrarse y molestarse de sobremanera.

-Y dime rata ¿Quién te dijo que te iba a permitir eso eh?-

-Dile que estoy aquí- ordeno entre dientes observándola con ira y apretando los puños con fuerza, la joven de ojos rojizos rolo los ojos moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin moverse de su posición y admirando la fruta que tenia en su mano, como si de pronto esta se hubiera vuelto la cosa mas interesante y sofisticada del mundo.

-Oh, creo que no se va a poder- respondió fingiendo pesar en tanto la chica Fujimoto apretaba los dientes fuertemente –Porque mi primo se acaba de ir y no se cuando regrese- ante la noticia el rostro de la pelirroja adquirió un tono pálido, mientras que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

-¿A dónde se fue?- cuestiono incrédula, todavía mas molesta que antes. Meiling dio otro mordisco a su manzana sin dejar de verla con burla y meditando un poco la situación.

-Oh, déjame pensar, eh, no te interesa, así que largo- Montserrat soltó un gruñido de desesperación, dando un fuerte golpe al piso, dándose media vuelta para irse, no sin antes sonreírle con cierto toque de maldad que termino por desconcertar a la de ojos rubí.

-Entonces creo que hare una visita a Japón- Meiling cerro la puerta de un golpe abriendo sus ojos con evidente molestia y arrojando la fruta a medio comer al piso. Eriol que se encontraba cerca de ella solo atino a verla con cierta confusión dudando un poco en si preguntar o no.

-¿Quién era?-

-Una rata- respondió simplemente al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en dirección al estudio de Ieran Li –Espera aquí Eriol, enseguida regreso para que continúes explicándome esa tarea tan difícil, antes tengo que decirle algo a mi tía- el zafiro solo asintió todavía sin entender en tanto la chica se mostraba decidida. Sabía, ya deducía que _esa_ intentaría algo y ella seria una completa tonta si lo permitía, de ninguna manera las cosas se iban a quedar así y por la misma razón iba a intervenir en cualquier plan malvado que la "rata" tuviera en mente.

Aun si debía dejar su país para hacerlo.

* * *

Abrió la puerta adentrándose al lugar en penumbras, dejo la valija en el piso y con ayuda de su mano libre busco el interruptor en la pared encontrándolo segundos después, encendiendo las luces del lugar, mismas que terminaron por cegarlo durante un lapso de tiempo. Lanzo un suspiro cansado al aire una vez pudo acostumbrarse a la luminosidad del pequeño departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de si y caminando en dirección al balcón.

La brisa casi helada de la noche le provoco un escalofrió, ocasionando que se recordara que el clima en Japón era muy diferente al de Hong Kong, ahí las noches eran por lo general mas frías, la brisa no era tan cálida y los inviernos resultaban todavía mas insoportables por las temperaturas tan bajas, a las que por cierto aun no se terminaba por acostumbrar, aun cuando ya había vivido ahí la mayor parte de su vida.

Cerró nuevamente la ventana, caminando hacia la pequeña sala y sin estar dispuesto a quedarse a pensar un segundo más en el clima de ambos países. Su viaje en si había sido bastante agotador, comenzando por la rigurosa espera que tuvo que soportar para poder encontrar su valija y continuando por su esfuerzo para encontrar transporte que lo llevara a su departamento. Debía admitir que ese viaje nunca estuvo en sus planes, había sido completamente improvisado y preparar algo así en tan solo unas horas era demasiado estresante.

Aunque todo eso lo valía, ya estaba en Japón y ahora solo faltaba ir en la búsqueda de una persona en especial.

Observo su reloj de muñeca, viendo como este marcaba las 8:45 de la noche, continuando su marcha sin detenerse. Medito un poco en si debía o no ir a la residencia Kinomoto a esa hora, estaba seguro de que el fastidioso hermano de Sakura se opondría a que pudiera verla, sobretodo porque era él y no era del agrado de Touya (sentimiento que era reciproco), pero él ya no soportaba ni un segundo mas así, tenia que verla lo antes posible, asegurarse de que estaba bien y calmar de una vez por todas aquel mal presentimiento que tenia.

-Iré- se dijo a si mismo, tomando nuevamente las llaves de su departamento y saliendo definitivamente. Solo necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que seguía igual de feliz, optimista y alegre como él la había conocido, con la misma energía de siempre, todo lo que la caracterizaba y la volvía única en el mundo.

Siempre ella, siempre Sakura.

Camin por las calles de la ciudad, perdiéndose nuevamente en la espesura de sus pensamientos, admirando el paisaje nocturno y encogiéndose de hombros para disminuir un poco el frio. Por el momento no tenía ningún medio de transporte para viajar más rápido, el regalo de sus hermanas, es decir, aquel hermoso y costoso auto plateado había quedado completamente arruinado luego del accidente automovilístico en su país…

-El accidente- musito recordando como había pasado todo, claro que una de las cosas que habían quedado inconclusas era esa, precisamente aquel día en un intento por detenerse había terminado por dar un par de vueltas en círculos, eso debido a que no quería causar un accidente todavía mas grande y dañar de paso a terceras personas, no obstante lo que mas seguía en su mente era que justo en el momento que piso el freno, el auto no se detuvo.

¿Por qué? Simple, ese automóvil había sido averiado por alguien, seguramente una persona que le tenía rencor por algún incidente que él desconocía, también podría ser para querer vengarse de su madre o tal vez se habían equivocado.

Oh pero eso no era posible, en primera porque en esos casos jamás hay errores, y de ser así, serian muy pequeños, casi nulos. Segunda, ese automóvil siempre se encontraba en la mansión, un lugar que era altamente conocido por varias personas en Hong Kong, es decir, todos sabían donde estaba y a quien pertenecía. Tercero, días antes había paseado por la ciudad con Sakura, y, por lo poco que sabia, ese vehículo era el único en su especie, por lo menos no podías encontrar otro igual a menos que fueras a Europa, porque en si era exportado.

Mucha coincidencia o tal vez no.

-No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable- se respondió a si mismo, recordando la típica frase de su amigo Eriol, quien nunca se perdía la oportunidad para decirle aquello, cosa que era completamente verdadera. Su accidente no era una coincidencia ni un juego, mas que eso, podía jurar por la memoria de su hermana que había sido planeado para que terminara en el hospital o incluso ahora ya no estuviera entre los vivos.

La pregunta ahora era ¿Quién había sido el autor del crimen? Y ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Levanto la mirada finalmente, dejando aun lado ese asunto y concentrándose en la pequeña casa color amarillo que se hallaba frente a él. Sonrió solo un poco avanzando hasta quedar frente a la puerta, dando un gran suspiro para armarse de valor y retirar el repentino nerviosismo que estaba presentándose en él. Cuando por fin pudo anunciar su presencia dio unos cuantos golpes a la puerta, esperando pacientemente y con cierto temor.

-¿Si?, oh hola, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?- saludo una chica que calculaba tenia aproximadamente unos 23 años, de cabello largo rojizo y expresivos ojos marrones, muy bonita sin duda, pero _no era Sakura_, cosa que lo confundió más. Tenía la certeza de que los hermanos Kinomoto vivían solos, sin nadie más aparte de ellos, entonces ¿Quién era esa chica?, ¿Acaso se había equivocado de casa?

-Eh, yo…-

-¿Acaso buscas a Touya?- cuestiono la joven interrumpiéndolo y mostrando una sonrisa divertida, él negó.

-Busco a su hermana menor, a Sakura- Nakuru abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza y soltaba un suspiro de resignación.

-Oh, bueno, creo que no va a ser posible- Syaoran rolo los ojos con fastidio soltando un pequeño gruñido por la prohibición, ¿Cuántas veces no había oído eso? –Veras, Sakura…-

-Nakuru quien…- ambos desviaron su mirada hacia el interior de la casa, observando a Touya que caminaba hacia ellos con el seño fruncido y que al percatarse de la presencia del chico solo atino a enviarle una mirada asesina, como la mayoría de las veces que se veían –Mocoso-

-Kinomoto- respondió él con la misma mirada retadora, siguiendo el juego del hermano mayor de su novia y dejando a Nakuru todavía mas desconcertada que antes.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- cuestiono sin dejar de verlo, a lo que Syaoran respondió con seguridad y sin inmutarse:

-Vine a ver a Sakura-

-Pierdes tu tiempo-

-Vine a verla a ella y si quieres impedírmelo no…-

-No me refiero a eso mocoso- le interrumpió agachando la cabeza y sorprendiendo de sobremanera al joven heredero de los Li, porque si algo sabia de Touya Kinomoto era que jamás en la vida agachaba la cabeza y menos frente a él –Es otra cosa-

-¿Qué estas diciendo Kinomoto?, explícate- exigió con voz trémula todavía sin despegar su mirada de él, temiendo que la posible respuesta fuera negativa, en tanto el mismo sentimiento de desconfianza y temor volvía a apoderarse de él con mayor fuerza. -¡Con un demonio no te quedes callado!- rugió al ver que el joven medico parecía no querer responder, Nakuru que había permanecido callada solo le envió una mirada de pesar y seguidamente se coloco a un lado del pelinegro de igual manera agachando la cabeza un poco.

-Sakura ya no vive aquí- Syaoran solo la vio con incredulidad, sintiendo de pronto un nudo en la boca del estomago y una opresión enorme en su garganta que le impedía respirar; el dolor de cabeza que siempre lo asaltaba volvió a hacerse presente con una fuerza sorprendente, provocando que casi se volviera insoportable y por consiguiente tuviera que dirigir sus manos hasta ese sitio para calmar aunque fuera un poco el dolor.

-¿Qué diablos están diciendo?- cuestiono pausadamente estando casi a punto de perder el equilibrio. Nakuru al ver esto se acerco entonces a él, levemente preocupada y ayudándolo a sostenerse para no caer o estaba segura que de lo contrario ese muchacho de un momento a otro podía perder la conciencia.

-¿Oye te encuentras bien?- Touya para el momento realizo un ademan de manos a su joven asistente quien solo asintió y comenzó a caminar con Syaoran en dirección a la sala.

-Nakuru, dale un poco de agua a este mocoso impertinente- le indico una vez el castaño estuvo sentado en uno de los sillones, a lo que la de cabello rojizo obedeció mecánicamente y salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Touya de igual manera tomo asiento frente a él observándolo con cierta desconfianza y preguntándose si era lo mejor darle a conocer la situación o no. Por un lado sabía que el chico era de confianza (hasta cierto punto para él) y fuera lo que fuera le ayudaría a encontrar a su hermana, pero por el otro estaba la "recompensa" que seguramente exigiría después.

Como era apartar a su "pequeña" hermana de su lado.

-Habla ya Kinomoto, ¿A que se refiere esa chica con que Sakura ya no vive aquí?- insistió Syaoran todavía más desesperado que antes y sin quitar la mano de su cabeza. Touya volvió su mirada a él frunciendo el seño con la misma desconfianza que antes, pero sin decirle nada. Nakuru regreso nuevamente a la sala con un vaso lleno de agua en sus manos, mismo que extendió hacia Syaoran y que este acepto algo dudoso.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- cuestiono la chica luego de un tiempo, Syaoran que ya estaba más que harto de no ver respuesta alguna solo negó con rapidez al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia el hermano de su novia, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a todo lo que anteriormente le había sido informado. -¿Eres amigo de Sakura?-

-No- respondió con seguridad –Soy su novio- la reacción por parte del mayor de los Kinomoto fue mas que evidente al momento que aquellas palabras llegaron de golpe a sus oídos, el joven medico se levanto de un salto acercándose al castaño con claras intenciones de matarlo y siendo detenido al instante por una Nakuru bastante divertida y en parte molesta. Touya en tanto solo se preguntaba, ¿Por qué él no estaba enterado de nada?, ¡Si se suponía que debía ser el primero en saberlo y en tratar de impedirlo también!

-¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO MOCOSO INSOLENTE!- rugió con furia, causando que Syaoran solo sonriera socarronamente, como siempre, retándolo, sin ninguna compasión y muy dispuesto a continuar con el juego.

-¡Touya basta, el pobre chico se siente mal, déjalo tranquilo!-

-¡MAS MAL SE VA A SENTIR CUANDO LO MATE POR PERVERTIDO!- Nakuru sabiendo que no podía detenerlo por mas tiempo se coloco frente de él levantando su mano y después dejándola caer con fuerza sobre la mejilla derecha del medico, sabiendo que eso podría tener dos posibles reacciones, o se tranquilizaba, o se molestaba más, aunque no optaba por una tercera y era que se quedaría mas quieto que una estatua para ya no decir nada mas.

-¡Ay ya ves lo que me haces hacer!, ¡Quédate tranquilo Touya!- regaño con las mejillas levemente rojas y girándose para quedar frente al ambarino solo para hacer una pequeña inclinación a manera de disculpa y seguidamente extenderle una mano, misma que Syaoran tomo todavía divertido –En verdad lo siento, con todo esto no me eh presentado, soy Nakuru Akizuki y tu eres…-

-Syaoran Li- respondió simplemente para después ser golpeado de nueva cuenta por la realidad y volver a su interrogatorio –Me pueden decir de una vez ¿Qué ha pasado con Sakura?-

-¡No te diré nada maldito mocoso roba hermanas!- Syaoran inmediatamente se levanto de su lugar quedando a la misma altura de Touya y viéndolo con molestia.

-¡A quien le estas diciendo mocoso, mastodonte!-

-¡Ya basta los dos!- el grito por parte de Nakuru los hizo temblar levemente escuchando también como los vidrios de las ventanas retumbaban por el estruendoso ruido. La chica se planto en medio de ambos, separándolos por completo y lanzándole una mirada de advertencia al mismo Touya –Pareces niño chiquito, ¡Dios, se trata de tu hermana!, además que este joven parece quererla mucho, se le nota en los ojos, ¿Verdad que si pequeño?- Syaoran se sonrojo un poco, mas que por el sobrenombre por haberse visto descubierto. Touya mientras tanto se cruzo de brazos testarudamente continuando en su postura y en silencio, dándole crédito a las palabras de su novia.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo saldré un momento- anuncio después tomando unas llaves de la mesa de centro y dando un portazo una vez salió. Nakuru volvió a suspirar tomando asiento en uno de los sillones frente al castaño, dejando descansar sus manos en su regazo con derrota.

-Sakura se fue hace como diez días- ante la declaración Syaoran frunció mas el ceño –Lo que se es que regreso de un viaje que hizo a Hong Kong solo para llevarse sus cosas, entro a la casa y se fue, Touya trato de detenerla pero ella le contesto de una manera muy extraña, como si estuviera molesta-

-No entiendo, ¿Kinomoto no le pregunto nada?- Nakuru asintió pesadamente jugando un poco con sus dedos, nerviosa y recordando a detalle el rostro compungido del mismo Touya cuando le había contado todo lo sucedido días atrás.

-Le pidió una explicación pero ella solo le grito, diciendo que se iba a un departamento en la ciudad y que estaba harta de que la trataran como una niña- Syaoran se extraño completamente por la situación, iniciando porque Sakura, _su_ Sakura jamás haría algo semejante, por mucho que su hermano la molestase en ocasiones, no tomaría esas medidas tan extremas.

-¿No dejo ninguna dirección o alguna pista para poder buscarla?- Nakuru negó con pesar -¿Y en la universidad?-

-Touya quiso intentarlo pero, así como estaban las cosas teníamos la seguridad de que ella no querría hablar con nosotros, fuimos a la oficina directiva a ver si estaba algún dato de donde estuviera viviendo ahora y todo indica que sigue teniendo registrada la dirección de esta casa, pero…- la joven de cabello rojizo se levanto de su lugar, caminando hacia un estante un poco mas adelante y tomando unos cuantos pedazos de hojas en sus manos –Gracias a información que Touya y yo conseguimos en el hospital, ahora sabemos que hay diez posibles lugares en los que Sakura puede estar viviendo- Nakuru extendió los papeles sobre la mesa de centro al tiempo que Syaoran tomaba dos de ellos leyendo las direcciones.

-¿Todos son cerca del centro?-

-Así es, según sabemos esos diez edificios tienen departamentos en renta, aunque algunos son bastante costosos como para pagarlos pero… bueno no perdíamos nada con investigar- reitero con una sonrisa algo apagada a lo que él solo asintió.

-¿Podrías darme las direcciones Akizuki?-

-Claro que si, pero antes de eso me gustaría pedirte un favor- momentáneamente un silencio casi sepulcral reino entre ambos jóvenes, Syaoran aun permanecía en su pistura esperando cualquier posible trato mientras que Nakuru, por su parte lo observaba con aparente seriedad –No me digas Akizuki, ¡Sabías que vieja me siento cuando me llaman así!- el ambarino solo se fue de espaldas por la propuesta, cosa a la que la chica no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-Como sea-

-Perfecto entonces quedamos a mano, ¿Te parece?- él volvió a asentir –Ah y una ultima cosa, Touya esta empeñado en buscarla él y, solo te pido que no le digas que te di todas las direcciones, que piense que te di unas cuantas, no quiero que se deprima mas por esta situación-

-No habrá problema, iré mañana a investigar a estos lugares- contesto señalando cinco de los diez papeles diferentes -De paso también iré a la universidad para ver si encuentro algo que sea importante-

-Claro, entonces, espero que nos puedas mantener al tanto de lo que sepas- él solo atino a asentir levantándose de su lugar y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada siendo seguido por la de cabello rojizo –Muchas gracias Li y espero que puedas ayudarnos-

-Si se trata de Sakura, hare lo que sea- Nakuru volvió a sonreír haciendo una que otra mueca que expresaba ¿Ternura?

-¡Oh mírate eres tan tierno!- exclamo haciendo que el chico volviera a sonrojarse un poco de pura incomodidad –Luchando con todas tus fuerzas por tu amada, ¡Que lindo detalle de tu parte!- Syaoran solo se dio media vuelta con las mejillas aun teñidas de rojo y haciendo un ademan de manos comenzó a caminar lejos de la casa de los Kinomoto, apenado, pero todavía dubitativo.

Nakuru le había hecho mención de varios puntos especiales, primero, que su linda y tierna novia repentinamente se convirtió en otra persona diferente, alguien que aparentemente estaba molesta con su hermano por razones desconocidas. Segundo había salido de su casa en la cual prácticamente vivió toda su vida, sin dar explicaciones concretas, como cosa todavía más rara y por ultimo de lo ocurrido ya eran diez días, lo que solo le dejaba con una pregunta en mente.

¿Qué sucedió con Sakura aquel día en que la chica regreso a Japón?, Definitivamente la respuesta todavía no la tenía clara, pero podía asegurar que algo andaba detrás de todo eso.

Algo bastante malo que averiguaría costase lo que costase.

* * *

En definitiva convencer a ese viejo no le había resultado nada difícil, de hecho era lo mas sencillo del mundo hacer ese tipo de cosas, solo faltaba ver con exactitud en que lugar se encontraba Syaoran y todo estaría listo para su plan. Ya estaba en la pacifica ciudad de Tokio, un lugar bastante extraño en su opinión pero acogedor, gracias a sus múltiples engaños pudo conseguir un boleto de avión para llegar ahí cuanto antes, todo sin que Ryouma sospechara nada, después de todo él pensaba que la pelirroja iría de compras.

Algo que en cierta parte era verdad.

Se encontraba caminando ahora en dirección a uno de los muchos centros comerciales de la ciudad, por lo pronto trataría de distraerse un poco para no pensar tanto en el "problema" que llevaba en su vientre y también para buscar la dirección del apartamento donde se suponía, Syaoran Li estaba viviendo. Justo la noche anterior cuando realizo su viaje estuvo pensando bastante las cosas y todo lo que tenia que hacer para ese día, claro que quería separar a Kinomoto Sakura de aquel chico que desde hacia tiempo atrás comenzó a interesarle, ya tenia las "armas" para llevar a cabo su plan, todo estaba listo, sin embargo en el había una pequeña falla y era que seguramente si lo llevaba a cabo con su participación directa las cosas podrían no funcionar, no solo por el lado de que no separaría a nadie.

Sino también porque en caso de que Ryouma se enterara se metería en serios problemas.

-Tal vez lo mejor seria que incluyera a alguien muy cercano- musito mientras caminaba –Alguien que sea amiga de él, pero ¿Quién?- para su mala suerte ahora venia a darse cuenta de que Natsumi pudo haberle sido útil en ese paso, no obstante la muchacha se había marchado a quien sabe donde, justo cuando ella la necesitaba y buscarla definitivamente no estaba en sus opciones. Además, no perdería tiempo valioso en ella.

-Esa bastarda, a bonita hora se le ocurre desaparecer- repitió con desgano, tomando su teléfono móvil del interior de su bolso, para marcar algunos números –Ya que, tendré que buscar a una actriz o algo, esto tiene que salir… ¡Oh vaya!- inmediatamente su mirada viajo hacia un edificio unos cuantos pasos mas lejos de ella, donde justamente el chico ambarino que tanto buscaba salía mostrando una mueca de desagrado y, seguidamente, continuaba caminando en dirección contraria a la de donde se encontraba.

-Bueno no pierdo nada con seguirlo- se dijo a si misma siguiendo los pasos del joven, caminando detrás de él, cuidando de que no la descubrieran. Pronto noto como nuevamente se detenía observando un edificio alto y de nueva cuenta ingresaba a el, aparentemente buscando algo. –Ahora ¿Qué estará buscando?- enfoco su mirada dorada en un establecimiento un poco mas alejado, decidida a esperar hasta que el chico volviera a salir, aparentemente tardaría mucho y esa hermosa tienda de finas telas importadas requería su atención.

Siguiendo su instinto entro a la enorme tienda, fijando su atención en algunos aparadores que mostraban costosos vestidos de diseñadores muy famosos, reconocidos en todo el mundo. Continuo con su "inspección", siendo muy cuidadosa en cada detalle, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba vistazos rápidos al edificio de frente, cuando noto la presencia de alguien muy familiar, una chica que tuvo el "gusto" de ver solamente en una ocasión pero que ahora recordaba, era muy amiga de Syaoran también.

-No puedo creerlo, hoy debe ser mi día de suerte, que coincidencia- murmuro emocionada, al tiempo que seguía observando como la joven de cabello negro compraba varias telas de diferentes estilos, todas muy hermosas al igual que costosas. Por lo poco que investigo de ella sabia que su madre era una empresaria muy famosa, dueña de una empresa de juguetes que ganaba mucho con los productos que sacaba a la venta, pero no solo eso, su familia era una de las mas reconocidas en Japón, multimillonaria, amiga de Syaoran y para su buena fortuna también lo era de la fastidiosa Kinomoto. Sin duda, ella le seria de mucha ayuda para su plan, indirectamente, pero lo seria.

Salió del establecimiento rápidamente al notar como la muchacha de ojos amatistas había terminado con sus compras y ahora caminaba en dirección a la salida. Se mantuvo un poco alejada, observándola con detenimiento y viendo que justo en el momento en que ella salía, Syaoran también hacia lo mismo en el edificio de frente, mostrando nuevamente resignación, agachando la cabeza un poco.

-¡Oh dios!, ¡¿Syaoran?!- escucho como gritaba ella, llamando la atención del castaño que levantaba la mirada hacia el frente para verla con sorpresa -¡Syaoran, que suerte que te veo!- volvió a oír que gritaba, cruzando la calle para ir a su encuentro. Montserrat entonces tomo su teléfono móvil en mano, enfocándolo hacia el par de amigos que ahora se encontraban frente a frente, dándose un caluroso abrazo, que fácilmente, cualquiera podría decir que los dos eran pareja.

-Perfecto- se dijo a si nuevamente, observando la pantalla luminosa de su teléfono con satisfacción, pero eso no era suficiente, por lo menos no para ella –Oye niña- llamo a una pequeña de unos 10 años, de cabello negro y ojos curiosos, la cual se mantuvo quieta viéndola con algo de temor. –No te asustes, que no voy a hacerte daño, ¿Quieres ganarte un hermoso anillo como este?- propuso con una sonrisa, mostrando el anillo de diamantes en su dedo anular, a lo que la pequeña asintió fervientemente.

-¿Va a dármelo?- cuestiono con duda a lo que ella sonrió.

-Claro, solo si me haces un pequeño favor- la niña retrocedió un poco con desconfianza en tanto ella se acercaba nuevamente –No es nada malo, solo pon mucha atención, ¿Ves a esa chica de ahí?- señalo hacia donde aun se encontraban Tomoyo y Syaoran hablando, aparentemente de algo muy importante –La de cabello negro-

-¿La que habla con ese chico lindo?- Montserrat frunció un poco el seño con molestia, todavía sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Si, si, ella, ¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?- la niña asintió –Ella es alguien muy importante, es una chica muy buena pero esta muy triste y ese chico de ahí es la persona a la que ella quiere, solo que él no lo sabe-

-¡Que terrible!- exclamo la niña con gesto preocupado.

-Oh si lo es y como quiero ayudarla es por eso que te llame- sonrió otro poco mas –Lo único que tienes que hacer es empujarla contra él, lo mas fuerte que puedas y luego regresar conmigo- la niña frunció el seño, sin convencerse del todo al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Y eso no la lastimaría?-

-Claro que no porque ese chico lindo, como lo llamaste, la protegerá de lastimarse, es solo para que tengan un momento romántico, ¿Vas a hacerlo o no?-

-Pues no le veo tan romántico si ella se cae- replico al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos -¿Y además, porque si usted quiere hacerlo no lo hizo?- Montserrat rolo los ojos evidentemente desesperada al tiempo que la miraba con cierta molestia.

-Bueno, porque sino él sospecharía y no funcionaria mi plan, además aunque no lo creas va a ser algo románico que tengan un acercamiento, vamos hazlo por la felicidad de unos jóvenes enamorados, te recompensare con mi anillo, ¿Lo recuerdas?- la niña volvió a asentir bastante entusiasmada –Entonces ve y haz lo que te dije, corre- la pequeña así lo hizo, cruzando la calle con rapidez y colocándose unos cuantos metros mas alejada del par de amigos. Montserrat solo sonrió más abiertamente dándole una señal, a lo que ella respondió guiñándole un ojo, tomando aire y comenzando a correr con rapidez en dirección a Tomoyo.

Tal como estaba previsto, la amatista al ser empujada por la espalda con tal fuerza, hizo lo mismo con Syaoran, que por la sorpresa no pudo mantener el equilibrio, cayendo después de espaldas sobre el pavimento con Tomoyo encima de él, sus rostros bastante cerca y los ojos cerrados por el golpe.

-Perfecto- se dijo, volviendo a enfocar su teléfono en ellos, aumentando el zoom, oprimiendo un botón varias veces y sonriendo después con mayor gracia que antes. La niña no tardo en regresar por el anillo, cosa que ella tuvo que obedecer, dándoselo a cambio de aquel favor, aunque molesta pero muy satisfecha, esa joya podría remplazarla con otra mas hermosa, pero el momento no se repetiría, por lo cual al terminar de hacer un par de ajustes mas, corrió en otra dirección desconocida, decidida y con nuevos planes en mente.

* * *

-¿Estas bien Tomoyo?- pregunto nuevamente levantándose con lentitud y extendiéndole una mano para que se reincorporara, la amatista asintió aun con una mano en su cabeza y tomando del piso la bolsa de compras que termino ahí por el impacto. -¿Quién demonios habrá sido?- cuestiono volteando en diferentes direcciones, sin encontrar nada concreto, Tomoyo sonrió.

-No lo se, pero si tenia fuerza- opino entre risas, provocando que el castaño gruñera –Pero, entonces, antes de que pasara esto, estabas diciéndome que llegaste ayer y que fuiste a casa de Sakura pero ella ya no vivía ahí- él asintió.

-Nakuru, creo que la novia del salvaje de tu primo, me dio estas direcciones ayer por la noche- contesto mostrándole un pequeño papel donde anoto todas las direcciones que antes le habían sido entregadas –Pero ya fui a casi todos en los que quería buscar hoy, solo me hace falta uno-

-Oh ya veo, en mi caso, también quise hablar con Sakura- la joven diseñadora agacho un poco la cabeza, con nostalgia –Pero ella me dijo que no quería verme, que la dejara tranquila y hasta ahora no he sabido nada, lo he intentado muchas veces e incluso iba a llamarte antes para que lo supieras-

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-

-La libreta de direcciones y mi teléfono donde se encontraba tu numero se perdió, alguien seguramente la tomo, no podía regresar a Hong Kong para decirte todo lo que pasaba, mi madre estaba enferma y me necesitaba aquí, es por eso que no lo hice- Syaoran suspiro ante la explicación, dando un ultimo vistazo a su amiga y entrecerrando los ojos con cansancio.

-Sera mejor que me apresure a averiguar que le sucedió, iré de una vez a este ultimo y si no la encuentro comenzare a buscar en los otros, así me tarde toda la tarde y parte de la noche, descubriré que esta pasando- Tomoyo asintió dedicándole una ultima sonrisa algo forzada y despidiéndose de él, para después, ambos caminar en direcciones diferentes.

Syaoran continuo con su caminata hacia la ultima dirección escrita en el papel, todavía pensando en la situación y desconcertándose mas de lo que ya estaba, era claro que algo malo sucedió durante su ausencia, no solo por el hecho de que la oji-verde se fuera de su casa, sino también por la discusión con su prima, cosa que nunca pasaba.

Pronto llego a un edificio un poco mas alto que los anteriores, todo indicaba por la fachada que muy lujoso. Pudo notar como en la puerta de cristal, un hombre, (tal vez guardia de seguridad) recibía a los residentes con una sonrisa, abriendo y cerrando la puerta constantemente para que pudiesen entrar. Sin perder mas tiempo camino con lentitud hacia el hombre, llamando su atención una vez estuvo lo bastante cerca al tiempo que lo veía con seriedad.

-Disculpe, ¿Aquí vive una señorita de cabello castaño?- el guardia frunció el seño, a lo que él añadió –Si, no muy alta, de ojos verdes, delgada, muy bonita- de acuerdo, ese ultimo comentario tal vez estaba demás pero necesitaba darle una descripción exacta de lo que el veía. El guardia pareció meditar un poco, tratando de recordar a la muchacha, solo para después abrir los ojos asintiendo.

-Oh, si, acaba de mudarse aquí hace unos días, una muchachita bastante callada, creo que se llama Sakura Kinomoto- Syaoran sonrió solo un poco, asintiendo rápidamente, sintiéndose satisfecho por haberla encontrado al fin.

-Si, es ella a quien busco, ¿Podría decirme en que departamento vive?-

-Claro, aunque creo que será un poco difícil buscarla- Syaoran levanto una ceja con desconcierto –Me refiero a que el departamento seguro esta a nombre de su novio- el ambarino frunció todavía mas el seño, en tanto su mal presentimiento aumentaba, ¿Novio?, que recordaba él era su novio y para el momento no había rentado ningún departamento.

-¿Novio?- el guardia asintió, mostrando claramente interés en el asunto.

-Si, si, he visto que la jovencita vive con un hombre, por lo que vi de su misma edad, tal vez un año mas grande, creo que son pareja, tal vez novios o casados- el castaño se quedo sin habla, realizando una mueca de disgusto y apretando los puños, ¿Ese guardia que se creía para inventar cosas así?, no tenia ningún derecho a decirle que Sakura, _su_ Sakura ya estaba con alguien mas, eso aparte de ser una mentira, podría hacerse pasar por una blasfemia.

¿Por qué era mentira no?

-Solo dígame en donde vive-

-Ah, claro- busco en una pequeña agenda y después señalo unos pisos arriba –Departamento 203- Syaoran asintió agradeciéndole entre dientes al guardia, corriendo escaleras arriba, en dirección a dicho departamento.

Sakura mientras tanto se hallaba observando la televisión en la sala del departamento de Ryo, con la mirada perdida y sin prestarle mucha atención. Varios de sus cuadernos, lápices, apuntes, entre otras cosas escolares, se hallaban regados por todo el lugar, algunos en perfectas condiciones a diferencia de otros que estaban completamente destrozados por los constantes golpes de desesperación que, en ocasiones, ella solía darles para descargar solo un poco su melancolía.

Escucho entonces el sonido de pasos acercarse y seguidamente golpes en la puerta a lo que supuso, Ryo nuevamente se había olvidado de sus llaves o sus molestas "vecinas" querían pedirle alguna tontería cualquiera. Se levanto a regañadientes, caminando con desgano hacia la entrada, abriendo con lentitud, solo para después abrir los ojos enormemente.

¿Qué hacia él ahí?

-Sya… tu, ¿Qué?- trato de decir algo que fuera coherente, no obstante las palabras no se acomodaban, se quedaban a mitad de su boca, incompletas y carentes de sentido por el asombro. Syaoran que seguía de pie frente a ella, respirando agitadamente por la carrera, se extraño un poco o más bien mucho por la respuesta.

-Si quieres preguntar que hago aquí, lo mismo debería hacer yo, ¿Qué sucedió Sakura?, ¿Por qué te has ido de tu casa?- ella no respondió, solo se mantuvo con la mirada gacha, viendo con insistencia la fina tela de su falda e igualmente sin ser capaz de hablarle o decirle nada. –Sakura, ¿Te paso algo?, porque si es así yo…-

-No te interesa- interrumpió con seriedad, al tiempo que cerraba los puños con fuerza, reuniendo todo el valor que fuera posible, solo para poder decirle lo que ya estaba planeado, no quería exponerlo a nada, no deseaba verlo en problemas, no por ella –Eso es asunto mío Li, no tuyo- Syaoran se asombro por sus palabras al tiempo que trataba de acercarse mas, sin embargo la castaña retrocedió.

-Sakura, ¿Qué te sucede?- la aludida cerro los ojos por un tiempo, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar y abrazarlo, decirle que lo necesitaba mas que a nadie, que aquellos días de ausencia habían sido los peores para ella, pero no podía, no quería meterlo en un lio, porque lo amaba y apreciaba a su familia no deseaba verlo sufrir.

-Ya te lo dije, no es asunto tuyo, nada de esto y ¿Sabes que mas?- el ambarino negó, todavía extrañado, tratando de buscar su mirada pero ella la rehuyó, sabia que de no hacerlo, flaquearía, cosa que no le estaba permitida ahora –Me di cuenta de que tu y yo, somos, tu sabes, buenos amigos, compañeros antiguos de escuela pero, nada mas-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Es simple Li, ya no te amo- respondió con voz segura que por un momento logro aturdir al chico castaño, dejándolo completamente petrificado –Deje de amarte, creo que nunca lo hice, fue, una confusión- Syaoran negó lentamente dejando escapar una risa sarcástica, cargada de duda y evidente desconcierto.

-Eso no es cierto- aclaro con voz segura.

-Pues créelo, oh, y para que sepas que es verdad, mira, ahí viene mi novio- Syaoran volteo en la dirección que señalaba Sakura percatándose entonces de que el mismísimo Ryo Ishikawa caminaba en dirección a ellos, mostrando una sonrisa satisfecha y aparente sorpresa. El ambarino volvió a reír, esta vez un poco mas fuerte, sintiendo como de pronto una furia inmensa comenzaba a apoderarse de él, ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?, porque tenia que ser una broma, una pesadilla, Sakura no podía estarle diciendo eso, no ahora.

-Hola Li, que sorpresa verte aquí- declaro el oji-verde mostrando una sonrisa y acercándose a Sakura para abrazarla por la cintura. – ¿Vino a visitarnos Sakura?-

-Así es amor- Syaoran estaba completamente pasmado, sintiendo como de un momento a otro su corazón dejaba de latir e incluso le pareció que no respiraba.

_O más bien dejo de respirar_.

-Pero Li ya se va, ¿Verdad?- ante las palabras de Sakura no atino mas que a reír amargamente viéndolos con aparente diversión que solo disfrazaba un poco el dolor que estaba acentuándose en su garganta, cabeza y corazón –Solo vino a desearnos buena suerte en lo nuestro-

-Si, claro, que sean "muy felices"- recalco con sarcasmo, dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar con lentitud, no sin antes decirle unas ultimas palabras a Sakura –Gracias, por permitirme darme cuenta, de que fui un completo idiota al tratar de venir aquí para nada, solo perdí mi tiempo, adiós Kinomoto- dicho esto finalmente se alejo, caminando escaleras abajo, sin voltear ni dar marcha atrás.

Ryo comenzó a reír mientras Sakura cerraba sus ojos con ira y lo empujaba fuertemente, apartándose de él solo para ingresar de nueva cuenta al departamento, encerrándose en su habitación, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos verdes con libertad y sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

-Syaoran… perdóname- susurro en voz baja, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que suplicaba porque algún día Syaoran, su amado Syaoran, pudiera perdonarla por todo lo que le había hecho y por lo que estaba haciéndole ahora. Porque lo amaba tenía que apartarlo de ella lo más pronto posible para que no sufriera ningún daño, ni él, ni su familia…

Aunque doliera, debía hacerlo solo por su bien.

Continuara…

--

**N/A:**

**Oh si, Star Nigth es muy mala ¿A que si?, jojo.**

**Antes de decir otra cosa muchachos y muchachas, digo, hola, tarde pero seguro jeje, gome ne n.n U, primero que nada quiero decir que este capitulo ha sido uno de los mas largos y dramáticos que he escrito en lo poco que llevo aquí en fanfiction, ni que decir que se imaginaran mi expresión de sorpresa al ver 19 paginas de Word llenas de letras, drama y maldades XD**

**En fin, pasando a otro tema un poco mas interesante, ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo?, leí sus reviews de varios donde me pedían que no hiciera sufrir tanto a nuestros protagonistas pero, es que si no lo hago aunque sea un poquito dejaría de ser divertido (?) aunque bueno como dicen por ahí los que mas tragedia tienen en el desarrollo mas melosos son sus finales, pero por causas y motivos obvios no puedo revelar cosas antes de tiempo, dejaría de ser sorpresa si lo hago jojo.**

**Pues, entrando al tema central vimos que Syaoran regreso a Japón enterándose de muchas cosas, entre ellas que Sakura se fue de su casa, tuvo una discusión con su hermano y su mejor amiga y también que ella "ya no lo ama" (y eso en muy grandes comillas) lo que nos da solo una pregunta en resumen: ¿Se dará cuenta de que todo es un engaño?; Por otro lado notamos que Montse – ratita tiene en mente algo que aun nos es desconocido pero que supongo por la escena en la que soborno a la niña con el anillo ya tenemos un par de pistas por ahí. Bueno pues eso se vera en los próximos capítulos, no digo que en el que sigue porque luego no aparecen las respuestas a esas preguntas (culpa de Star Nigth jeje) pero si se vera prontito, ya verán =)**

**Y también me gustaría hacerles una invitación antes de retirarme n.n recientemente y aprovechando algunos tiempos libres comencé otro fic, si, si, seguro van a decir "con trabajos actualiza este y ¿Ya empezó otro?", jeje, bueno la verdad es que no estoy haciendo ese fic yo sola, sino en compañía de otra escritora de fanfiction, Dannie Swan (anteriormente Choco Midori), el proyecto lleva por nombre "Recuerdos Fotográficos" si gustan leer el capitulo uno la historia esta en mis favoritos, es un AU, SxS y esta escrito en POV, para mas información pueden visitar el blog de Dannie "Historias bajo el crepúsculo" la dirección se encuentra en el profile de mi colega n.n (eh, ¿Fin del anuncio?, creo que si je aunque sonó como anuncio de TV XD)**

**Y para ya no extenderme mas solo me queda darles las gracias por sus lindos, hermosos, preciosos, etc... reviews, que gracias a ustedes eh podido llegar a los 129, (O.O ¡Genial! No pensé que llegaría a tanto) las respuestas de todos están en mi profile y ya saben dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, insultos XD, etc, solo den clic al botoncito de abajo, cualquier opinión es aceptada n.n**

**Sin mas por el momento les dejo un avance de lo que se vera en el próximo capi (porque no se si me voy a tardar mucho en actualizar esta vez, esperemos que no)**

**Se despide de ustedes queridos lectores, se me cuidan mucho ^. ^**

**Star Nigth**

_**Avances del próximo capitulo:**_

_-¡Piensa con la cabeza fría Syaoran, por Dios!-_

_-¡¿Ese desgraciado de Ishikawa te ha golpeado?!-_

_-¿Qué vas a explicar?, ¿¡Que estuviste engañándome con mi prima!?-_

_-¿No basta entonces con que te demuestre que te amo más que a mi vida?-_

_-Eriol tienes que creerme, por favor-_

_-Se acabo Daidouji, se termino esta relación-_

_**Capitulo 18: Relaciones confusas.**_


	18. Relaciones Confusas

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

_**Dulce Confusión**_

_**Capitulo 18: Relaciones Confusas**_

Lanzo un suspiro de alivio al por fin poder descansar en un mullido sillón de aquella pequeña sala, alzo la vista al techo recostando su cabeza sobre el respaldo y jurándose a si misma que algún día su primo le tendría que pagar todos esos enormes favores que le estaba concediendo. No era que fuera una "cobradora" ni mucho menos, es solo que para ella, preparar un viaje en menos de cuatro horas, conseguir un boleto de avión urgente y preparar su traslado de Universidad en un día entero era bastante agotador.

Definitivamente Syaoran debería darle al menos, una recompensa por las "molestias" que se estaba tomando, no obstante seguía siendo una lastima que justo ahora venia a comprender todo lo que se hace por la familia, solo para que continúen siendo felices, aun si todo eso resulta contraproducente, es decir, bajo tu propio riesgo y tal vez por lo mismo era que no podría cobrarle nada a él.

-Además, la rata seguro ya llego aquí, no puedo dejar a Syaoran a merced de sus acosos- musito para si, cerrando los ojos con cansancio, recordando que precisamente, ese venia a ser el motivo por el cual había viajado a Japón de un día a otro. Ahora que lo veía de ese modo, Montserrat de seguro estaría buscando a su primo para quien sabe que cosa hacerle y si no lo impedía tenia la certeza de que algo muy malo iba a pasar, cosa que no estaba dispuesta a permitir, a pesar de que estuviera cansada o se viera en la necesidad de volver a viajar al otro lado del mundo, si era necesario.

Suspiro, eso sonaba muy complicado pero valía la pena ¿No?

Decidió no pensar mas en el asunto por el momento, ya habría tiempo para encargarse de esa molesta pelirroja y por lo pronto solo se dedicaría a esperar que su primo regresara de quien sabe donde que hubiera ido, para después contarle todo lo que presentía en cuanto a la chica Fujimoto. Lanzo otro suspiro cansado concentrándose en que por lo pronto tal vez era mejor dormir y reponer energías, ese viaje la había agotado como ningún otro, lo que la estaba dejando con más sueño que ideas en mente. No obstante, antes de que pudiera intentar, siquiera, cerrar los ojos, un portazo proveniente de la puerta de entrada se escucho, causándole un sobresalto enorme que casi le provoca un paro cardiaco por tremendo susto.

¿Quién demonios se atrevía a despertarla justo cuando estaba por dormirse?

Su pregunta fue automáticamente respondida cuando pudo notar como Syaoran avanzaba hacia lo que parecía ser su habitación, con una mano en su cabeza y una mueca de dolor que expresaba algo que ella sabia con exactitud. De inmediato, dejando su cansancio de lado, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su primo que para el momento buscaba desesperadamente entre una de sus maletas, tratando de encontrar posiblemente, su medicina para aquellos dolores de cabeza que lo asaltaban cada vez que se molestaba.

Y ahora si se veía mas que molesto, no solo por la manera tan poco cuidadosa al arrojar las cosas al piso, sino también por su seño fruncido, los gruñidos de desesperación y la mirada ámbar que se notaba con menos brillo desde la ultima vez que lo vio, es decir, hace un poco mas de 24 horas.

-¿Syaoran?, hey, ¿Qué sucede?- pero él no respondió, solo la observo por un momento, sin importarle su presencia ni tomarle atención, cuando se suponía, normalmente se pondría histérico, preguntando "que diablos hacia ahí" y tratando de disuadirla para que regresara por donde había venido. Sin embargo ese chico frente a ella no parecía tener la mas mínima intención de detenerse en su labor, solo continuaba buscando sin obtener ningún resultado, a lo que después de un tiempo de, al parecer, no poder encontrar ni ver nada, pateo su equipaje con furia causándole un sobresalto mayor a la chica Li, que para ahora ya se encontraba mas preocupada que antes.

-Oye Syaoran me quieres decir ¿Qué tienes?- nuevamente el castaño la miro, realizando una ultima mueca de dolor, pero aun sin responderle, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo lentamente al piso como peso muerto, todavía sin perder la conciencia del todo -¡Syaoran, dios que tienes!- Meiling lo sostuvo antes de que pudiera golpearse contra el suelo, ayudándolo a caminar a la sala y tomando asiento junto a él que solo recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo, tal como ella lo hizo antes de que llegara.

-Bus… buca la medi… la medicina… ¡Hazlo!- sin siquiera ser capaz de detenerse a discutir con él por gritarle, busco entre todas las cosas regadas en el piso, tratando de hallar aquella botellita con dicha medicina para calmar el dolor de cabeza. Cuando finalmente la encontró corrió hacia la cocina tomando un vaso y llenándolo con agua, solo para después regresar a la sala, dándole a su primo ambos objetos que Syaoran no tardo ni un minuto más en tomar.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- cuestiono una vez lo vio tomar su medicamento casi con desesperación, para que solo así, después de unos segundos, pudiera relajarse aunque fuera un poco -¿Qué paso?, ¿A dónde fuiste?, ¿Viste a Sakura?- ante la mención del nombre el ambarino comenzó a reír fuertemente, con un sentimiento de tristeza escondido detrás de aquel sarcasmo tan exagerado, desconcertando todavía mas a Meiling que para el momento comenzaba a asustarse mas que a preocuparse.

¿Qué acaso Syaoran estaba volviéndose loco?

-Si, si, Sakura, la linda Sakura- replico con sarcasmo en tanto la de ojos rubí fruncía el seño, todavía mas aturdida que antes, sin saber exactamente que preguntar o como reaccionar ante la respuesta tan vaga.

-¿Syaoran estas seguro que estas bien?, ¿Qué pas…?-

-¡No me hables de ella carajo!- le interrumpió de golpe, sintiendo la cabeza martillarle todavía mas fuerte que antes. Meiling que se había sobresaltado un poco cerro los ojos tratando de armarse de paciencia, pero por mucho que él estuviese todavía convaleciente por lo de su accidente y que ella intentara ser prudente, las cosas así no iban a ir a ningún lado, menos si la propia Meiling contaba con un carácter mucho peor que el de el hijo de Ieran.

-¡Syaoran me quieres explicar de una jodida vez que diablos te pasa!- exigió la chica terminando por desesperarse y comenzando esta vez con una batalla verbal entre primos, que estaba segura no ayudaría en nada -¡Llevo aquí sentada esperando una maldita explicación que no me estas dando y si no lo haces no te puedo ayudar!- Syaoran la miro con ira reflejada en sus orbes ámbar, enfocándose en ella para gritarle por ultima vez:

-¡Fui a su departamento solo para verla con el idiota de Ishikawa, diciéndome que ya son novios otra vez, que viven juntos y que nunca me amo!, ¿¡Contenta con la explicación, o quieres que te lo diga con manzanas!?- fue entonces que los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron desmesuradamente al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de incredulidad, sin apartar la mirada de Syaoran que para el momento ya no se notaba tan molesto, sino por el contrario triste y decepcionado.

-Yo… no lo sabia, pero, no lo entiendo, Sakura te ama y…- acallo su explicación al escuchar nuevamente esa risa amarga por parte de él, incluso y sin tener la necesidad de verlo por mucho tiempo, podía darse cuenta de que para ahora, ya comenzaba a notarse todavía mas afectado por la situación.

-Si, claro, me "ama", eso se nota- escucho como lanzaba un suspiro frustrado, levantándose de su lugar con aparente energía, para después comenzar a caminar en dirección a su dormitorio –Sera mejor que nos vayamos Meiling, no se para que viniste, si te quieres quedar, hazlo, yo me largo de este maldito lugar-

-Espera un segundo Syaoran Li- hablo levantándose de su lugar, plantándose enfrente de él e impidiéndole el paso –De ninguna manera vas a irte sin antes pensar las cosas, mi tía no gasto tanto dinero en un boleto de avión como para que tú lo desperdicies-

-Le pediré disculpas a mi madre y le pagare el boleto no hay gran dificultad- Meiling suspiro todavía mas molesta que antes, alzando la mirada para notar como para el momento su primo la observaba con el seño fruncido, mientras que en sus ojos se podía notar claramente un sentimiento profundo de molestia, tristeza pero por sobretodo, decepción. La pelinegra solo atino a negar con la cabeza, acordándose nuevamente de aquella terquedad que caracterizaba a su primo favorito, pero las cosas así como estaban no eran normales y por lo mismo era necesario investigar que pasaba, comenzando por el asunto de Sakura.

Ella supo desde el primer momento que intercambio palabras con la chica Kinomoto que era diferente a las demás, a esa muchacha no le interesaba el dinero de la familia Li, ni los lujos o la apariencia física de su primo, por el contrario lo único que pudo ver en ella durante el tiempo que estuvo hospedándose en la mansión, fue humildad, honestidad, aprecio, pero por sobretodo amor, un amor mucho mas grande que cualquier otro, un sentimiento que le profesaba a Syaoran con cada mirada, cada gesto, cada palabra. Entonces por lógica Sakura no podía dejar de amarlo de la noche a la mañana, eso aparte de ser una completa aberración, era la peor mentira que podían soltarle.

Porque si de algo estaba segura era que Sakura lo seguía amando, muy a pesar de que ella pudiera haberle dicho lo contrario.

-Syaoran, no es posible que Sakura ya no te ame, es una tontería, es algo ilógico- refuto de nueva cuenta todavía sin dejarlo pasar, a lo que él rolo los ojos con fastidio.

-Ella me lo dijo, ¡No me oíste!, ¡La vi, con él!, ¡Ya no hay nada que hacer!- Meiling cerro los ojos, levantando su mano con fuerza solo para después estrellarla contra la mejilla derecha del chico, mismo que por el golpe giro la cabeza, completamente atónito y quedándose callado al instante.

-¡Piensa con la cabeza fría Syaoran por dios!- exclamo con desesperación, dándole un leve empujón que logro hacerlo retroceder unos cuantos pasos -¡No te dejes llevar por el enojo, piensa bien las cosas!, ¡Sakura no es así, lo se porque pude verlo y si piensas objetivamente las cosas te darías cuenta de que ella jamás te dejaría de amar de un día a otro!- él no dijo nada, por un momento permaneció en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y la mejilla bastante roja por el golpe anterior. Sin embargo, todo indicaba que eso le había servido para despertar algunas neuronas que por su enojo se quedaron dormidas, permitiéndole pensar con más claridad, solo para darse cuenta, finalmente, de que su prima tenía toda la razón.

Conocía a Sakura desde que tenia 14 años, era su amiga, no solo eso, la persona que más quería en el mundo, por lo mismo sabia todo de ella, inclusive su manera de actuar y de pensar. Pero definitivamente la Sakura que él vio hacia unos minutos no era la que él conocía, esa persona era distinta, una que él se negaba rotundamente a creer que existía en el interior de esa muchacha tan dulce. Aquel personaje en efecto no podía salir a flote por la voluntad de la oji-verde, lo que solo quería decir que si ella no deseaba que saliera...

Alguien la habría forzado a hacerlo.

-Ishikawa- algo hizo "clic" en su cerebro en ese momento, la única persona que estaba tan obsesionada con la joven Kinomoto y, aparte de todo lo detestaba, era él. Ahora todo estaba tomando un sentido, el que viviera precisamente con Ryo, que se alejara de su familia y lo botara alegando cosas absurdas como que, "Ya no lo amaba", todo de la noche a la mañana eran situaciones que la Sakura original nunca haría, a menos que alguien la obligara.

Y ese alguien del que él sospechaba venia a ser justamente el joven italiano.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono Meiling al ver que aparentemente Syaoran había recuperado la cordura, caminando de un lado a otro con apuro.

-Es ese imbécil- logro murmurar luego de unos segundos, apretando los puños con fuerza y jurando interiormente que ahora si lo mataría -¡Ese maldito hijo de…!-

-¡Hey!, Syaoran primero cálmate, explícame y después si quieres te pones a decir todas las maldiciones habidas y por haber hacia ese tal "Ishikawa", que por cierto, ¿Quién dijiste que era?- le interrumpió la pelinegra con evidente desconcierto, a lo que Syaoran solo atino a bufar y soltar un par de maldiciones en chino, para después mirar a su prima nuevamente que seguía a la espera de una respuesta.

-Él, es… el ex novio de Sakura- ante la revelación Meiling se quedo completamente petrificada mientras que su boca se abría y cerraba repetidas veces en un gesto de incredulidad completa, solo para después gritar:

-¡QUE!-

* * *

Se cruzo de brazos por enésima vez en el día, llevaba ahí mas de dos horas esperando los resultados de su pequeña "travesura", pero todo indicaba que iba a tardar un poco mas de lo que había esperado, pero que mas, ya había dado el primer paso y por mucho que ya estuviera fastidiada, debía esperar solo un poco mas para que las cosas pudieran salir bien, por lo menos para ella.

Tenia la certeza de que justo después de eso a la "patosa" no le iban a quedar ganas de volver a ver a Syaoran, y suponía, que tampoco a su querida prima Daidouji, lo que la dejaba con grandes ventajas… se quedaba con el castaño y dejaba completamente sola a Sakura Kinomoto, cosa que deseaba desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás y finalmente podía hacer realidad si seguía todos sus planes al pie de la letra sin cometer errores.

-Señorita- se giro solamente para ver al hombre que salía de una habitación casi en penumbras, para después, colocarse frente a ella al mismo tiempo que le extendía un sobre de color amarillo, que contenía, aparentemente, el resultado de sus "esfuerzos".

-¿Quedaron bien?- cuestiono todavía con duda, tomando el sobre entre sus manos y abriéndolo para después extraer su contenido e inmediatamente examinarlo con lentitud.

-Si, hice todo lo posible para que parecieran reales-

-Muy bien- Montserrat sonrió guardando los pequeños papeles dentro del sobre, muy satisfecha consigo misma y entregándole al hombre de apariencia extraña una gran suma de dinero que cubría los gastos del "trabajo". Una vez pudo pagar aquel precio, salió del establecimiento, caminando hacia una nueva dirección, sin dejar de mantener su sonrisa triunfal.

-Bien, entonces, será…- volvió a tomar el sobre, abriéndolo y separando los papeles en dos grupos –Uno para la tonta esa y otro para el extraño de Hiraguizawa- volvió a reír, esta vez con mas gracia, siguiendo con su camino y muy segura de lo que estaba por hacer.

* * *

-¡Ay ese maldito hijo de su… progenitora, el día que me lo encuentre lo voy a golpear en…!-

-Y según tu yo era el de las maldiciones Meiling- hablo finalmente el castaño, interrumpiéndola, completamente aburrido y en por una parte sorprendido de que su prima se supiera tantas "palabras bonitas". Claro, no se quejaba, en cierta manera se desahogo al escucharla hablar, luego de haberle dicho sus suposiciones hacia lo que posiblemente Ryo podía estar haciéndole a _su_ Sakura, sin embargo el escucharla durante veinte minutos enteros comenzaba a volverse aburrido y desesperante.

-¡Que quieres que haga!, ¡No puedo creer que ese idiota se haya atrevido a hacer algo de ese tamaño!, ¡De haber sabido que era él lo hubiéramos matado entre los dos el día de la reunión en la mansión!- volvió a replicar la de ojos rubí con enfado.

-Ya lo se pero por ahora lo que necesito saber es que fue lo que paso exactamente el día que Sakura regreso-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- volvió a preguntar ella, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y haciendo algunos ademanes extraños para poder calmarse.

-Mucho, creo que tal vez pudo haberla contactado cuando llego y amenazado con algo importante, no se, tal vez con hacerle daño o…-

-…Hacerte daño a ti y a sus conocidos- completo ella en tanto el ambarino volvía a mirarla sin comprender del todo –Piénsalo, comúnmente cuando hay este tipo de casos siempre se amenaza a la victima con hacerle daño a sus seres queridos, tal vez eso podría estar pasando con Sakura y no se… ella tal vez esta siguiendo las instrucciones de ese mal nacido por temor a que algo malo suceda, como aquel día que te accidentaste- Syaoran, que había mantenido su mirada en ella, comenzó a analizar mas a fondo la situación, esta vez tomando muy en cuenta las palabras de su prima…

Por supuesto que tenia razón, Sakura casi nunca se preocupaba por ella misma, antes de hacer eso siempre veía por los demás y si lo ponían de ese modo, podía ser que en efecto ella estuviera siguiendo al pie de la letra las ordenes de Ryo solo para que este no atentara en contra de ninguna de las personas a las que la joven de ojos verdes conocía y quería con el alma, como podrían ser él, Tomoyo, su hermano e incluso el mismísimo Eriol.

-La única manera de saberlo es que tú hables con ella otra vez primo-

-Si lo se- respondió –Pero, necesito que Ishikawa no se de cuenta o de lo contario…-

-Temes que pueda hacerle algo a ella ¿No?- Syaoran solo se limito a asentir en tanto Meiling adoptaba una pose pensativa –Muy bien, entonces de estar las cosas como están, creo que tendremos que hacer solo una cosa y te garantizo que con eso a Sakura no le quedara otra opción mas que hablar contigo, quiera, o no-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya lo veras, solo encárgate de mañana estar puntual en el lugar en el que te diga, de acuerdo- el ambarino solo volvió a asentir ante la propuesta de su prima, aun desconcertado pero seguro de que tal vez el plan de Meiling podría llegar a funcionar y solo así las cosas comenzarían a tomar un rumbo mas favorable para todos.

* * *

Nuevamente sintió la brisa matutina golpear su rostro con cierta delicadeza, dejándola con una sensación momentánea de tranquilidad, sin preocupaciones ni sentimientos negativos. Seguía caminando por los estrechos pasillos de la Universidad, con la mirada fija en el piso, sosteniéndose de vez en cuando de las paredes y retirando una que otra lagrima que aun se le escapaba.

No podía creer que para el momento hubiera dicho ya una sarta de mentiras, ¡Y todas sin sentido!, cosa que aun la seguía sorprendiendo, mas por el hecho de que ni su prima y mucho menos Syaoran se dieron cuenta del detalle, a pesar de que ellos eran mucho mas observadores que cualquier otra persona, no eran despistados y sin mucho esfuerzo habrían notado que todo lo que salía de su boca no era mas que una mentira que disfrazaba toda la verdad detrás de esta.

Una verdad dolorosa y que todavía la seguía lastimando.

-Soy tan cobarde- murmuro para si, recordando que en efecto, era una completa cobarde al no contradecir a Ryo y comenzar a hacer algo para que las cosas regresaran a ser como siempre, ¿Pero como se suponía que iba a hacerlo?, él tenia documentos legales en su poder, armas para destruir a sus seres queridos y a ella no le quedaba otro remedio mas que obedecerlo, hacer todo lo que él le dijera, sin objetar ni refutar nada.

Porque era el único método para mantener a todos a salvo y por más que doliera, si tenía que pasar el resto de su vida con él, lo haría, todo con tal de que Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol y su hermano, siguieran bien y sin problemas en sus vidas.

Volvió a agachar la cabeza. Definitivamente eso le iba a resultar mas difícil de lo que imaginaba, sobretodo por el hecho de que recién había comenzado a darse cuenta de la clase de persona que era Ryo Ishikawa y convivir con alguien así, mas si es en contra de tu voluntad es algo bastante complicado, sobretodo por las consecuencias que puede dejarte…

-Auch- susurro una vez poso una mano en su mejilla derecha, misma que aun tenia una pequeña marca que evidenciaba uno de los "efectos secundarios" de contradecir a Ryo. Claro que todavía dolía el golpe que le había propinado hacia unos cuantos días atrás, mas porque jamás en su vida había recibido uno de tal magnitud y aunque no era tan grave bastaba como para dejarla con cierto temor hacia el chico italiano. No podía siquiera imaginarse de lo que podría pasarle después si llegaba a tener de nuevo alguna de esas peleas verbales con él y eso, era precisamente una de las muchas cosas que la aterraban.

Por suerte el golpe ya no se notaba tanto, pero aun así, todavía dolía.

-Kinomoto- fue entonces que alzo la vista topándose con una chica de cabello negro que caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa algo extraña (demasiado en su opinión), cosa que la dejo completamente aturdida, no por el gesto, sino por el hecho de que la muchacha en cuestión, por lo menos para ella, era una completa desconocida. –Te mandan esto- volvió a hablar, extendiéndole una pequeña hoja de papel doblada por la mitad.

-¿Quién?- cuestiono todavía con duda a lo que la joven solo rio.

-Un chico- respondió simplemente y acto seguido continúo con su camino, alejándose de ella por completo. Una vez estuvo a solas, Sakura volvió a mirar la nota, preguntándose que clase de "chico" la habría mandado, así que sin otra opción, desdoblo la hoja de papel y leyó:

_Sakura tenemos que hablar, necesito que hagas un par de cosas por mi, te veo en uno de los salones abandonados, tu sabes cuales, no te tardes o sabes bien lo que puede pasar._

_Ryo._

Soltó un suspiro resignado, al mismo tiempo que guardaba la nota y se encaminaba hacia dichos salones de la universidad con desgano. Una vez pudo enfocar el lugar de encuentro, unos pasos mas adelante, apretó la manija de su maletín con cierto temor, caminando con mas cautela que antes, procurando ser silenciosa y mirando hacia todos los lados que le fuera posible, solo para prepararse por si algo le llegaba a suceder.

Y aunque se moría de miedo, gritaría de ser necesario, correría y después se prepararía para cualquier cosa que le sobreviniera.

-Ahora si Sakura- no tuvo ni tiempo para voltear cuando sintió como era empujada al interior de uno de los salones con cierta brusquedad, seguido de eso la puerta ser cerrada y alguien alejarse rápidamente.

Soltó su maletín por el miedo, comenzando por querer abrir la puerta con desesperación, cosa que resulto en vano, esta parecía estar cerrada con llave y a menos que encontrara alguna otra manera de salir, por lo pronto estaba, atrapada.

-Vas a darme muchas explicaciones, Kinomoto Sakura- y fue así que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas, lo que le provoco un escalofrió enorme y unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo en busca de algún escondite cercano, pero repentinamente sus piernas se habían quedado estáticas, negándole cualquier petición que incluyera correr, caminar o en el peor de los casos gatear.

Estaba atrapada… en aquel salón… sin ninguna vía de escape… con Syaoran Li.

-¿Qué quieres?- logro preguntar, luego de un rato de no poder moverse, dándose vuelta para encararlo y solo así comenzar nuevamente con las mentiras.

-Te lo dije, tu vas a hablar conmigo quieras o no-

-No tenemos nada que hablar Li, así que déjame salir, tengo que ir a mis clases- fue entonces que lo vio sonreír socarronamente, cosa que le provoco nuevamente aquel escalofrió, mientras lo contemplaba sacar un par de llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, para mostrárselas con cierta burla.

-Si las quieres aquí están, ven por ellas pequeña, pero antes vas a hablar conmigo- sin tener otra opción avanzo hacia él, intentando quitarle las llaves a como diera lugar, no obstante Syaoran se movía rápido, esquivándola y evitando con ello que ella pudiera salir de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible.

-Vamos Sakura, puedes mas que eso- se mofo, luego de varios intentos fallidos por parte de ella.

-¡Basta!, ¡Dámelas!- volvió a gritar, acercándose a él lo suficiente como para que Syaoran la tomara de ambas manos, inmovilizándola y pegándola a una de las paredes, en tanto ella agachaba la cabeza, muy sonrojada y sin saber que hacer.

-¿Por qué estas haciendo todo esto?- pregunto el ambarino finalmente, luego de varios segundos de estar en silencio.

-No se de que hablas-

-¡Maldición Sakura!, ¡Claro que lo sabes!- ella se estremeció un poco ante el grito, sintiéndose descubierta –Te fuiste de tu casa, peleaste con Tomoyo y has dicho todas esas cosas por algo…-

-No se, en verdad de lo que hablas- Syaoran suspiro, levantando su mano solo para posarla sobre la mejilla derecha de la chica, obligándola a verle.

-¿Ishikawa tiene que ver en esto, cierto?- mas que pregunta aquello era una afirmación de su parte, cosa que ella no supo como desmentir. –Entonces es cierto, ese idiota te amenazo con algo-

-Lo siento tanto- confeso finalmente, con los ojos llorosos y abrazándose a él con fuerza, sin poder contenerse un segundo mas –No podía, no debía permitir que les pasara algo a ustedes, él me lo dijo, si les decía algo, o hablaba con ustedes les haría daño a ti, a Tomoyo, a mi hermano, incluso a Eriol, no quería yo…-

-Tranquila Sakura no es tu culpa, nada de esto…- le interrumpió él, separándose de ella un poco y volviendo a verla con insistencia –No volverás a pasar por esto jamás, te lo prometo- Sakura sonrió, solo un poquito, mientras él retiraba todo rastro de lagrimas con sus manos, provocándole un alivio inmenso.

Pero no fue hasta unos cuantos segundos después cuando Syaoran se dio cuenta de un detalle muy grande…

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- cuestiono con interés, viendo la marca del golpe que aun no desaparecía en su mejilla derecha. Sakura para entonces palideció, agachando la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Fue un accidente, yo…-

-¿Te ha pegado?- supo entonces a quien se refería, y sin saber como negarlo solo pudo quedarse callada, dándole a Syaoran una respuesta contundente, una afirmación que provoco que su ira se disparara hasta lo mas alto del cielo.

Iba a matarlo aun si llegaba a meterse en problemas por ello. Porque le había advertido que no se atreviera a tocarla y aun así lo había hecho, con toda la bajeza del mundo.

-¡¿Ese desgraciado de Ishikawa te ha golpeado?!- volvió a preguntar mientras que Sakura solo se mantuvo de pie, sin saber como responder a eso y en cuanto sintió a Syaoran apartarse de ella rápidamente, supo lo que haría. Sin perder tiempo se coloco frente a él, antes de que pudiera salir, empujándolo un poco y viéndolo a los ojos con preocupación.

-No vale la pena Syaoran, te juro que no me ha pasado otra cosa, pero no lo hagas, te meterás en problemas-

-¡Me importa muy poco!, ¡Le advertí a ese idiota que no se atreviera a tocarte nunca!-

-Syaoran te lo suplico no lo hagas, si él se entera no se que es lo que hará en contra de ustedes y yo… yo no quiero que eso suceda, por favor- volvió a repetir, esta vez con mayor angustia que antes. Syaoran únicamente se dedico a quedarse de pie, muy quieto y analizando las cosas de una manera clara.

Claro que iba matarlo, tal vez no ahora, pero lo haría, algún día y le haría pagar todo el daño que le había provocado a su flor. Hallaría la manera para descuartizarlo lentamente hasta que de él no quedara nada, pero antes, debía averiguar algo más importante…

-Sakura- llamo, todavía con molestia, a lo que ella lo miro aturdida y en cierta parte triste - ¿Qué sucedió ese día?, ¿Cómo se supone iba o va a hacernos daño?- la castaña para el momento bajo los brazos con cierta derrota, dándose cuenta de que esa batalla por ahora ella la había ganado y aunque tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano no podría detenerlo, por lo menos, en ese instante, tenia el alivio de que él no se metería en problemas.

Pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo duraría así?

-Él viajo en el mismo avión que yo, cuando llegamos me llevo a una oficina y me mostro unos papeles con los que iba a hacer que tú, Tomoyo, Touya y Eriol fueran a la ruina de distintas maneras- revelo, con cierto temor a lo que Syaoran entonces frunció el seño.

-¿Qué tipo de papeles?-

-No los vi bien pero, unos tenían unas graficas y muchos números- explico, tratando de recordar lo mejor que podía, para darle detalles claros. Syaoran para el momento pensó un poco, dichos papeles que mencionaba contenían graficas y números, graficas y números…

Elementos que eran propios de algo que él conocía, en su experiencia con los negocios durante tantos años…

-Un balance- musito, viendo entonces la posibilidad de que Ryo Ishikawa pudiera tener en su poder el balance general de lo sucedido en las empresas Li hacia tantos años y probablemente, algunos documentos más, propios de las empresas Daidouji y Hiraguizawa.

Si él llegaba a mostrar aquellos documentos a la prensa se armaría un escándalo colosal, cosa que no convenía mucho al negocio que durante tantos años le había costado levantar a su padre y madre. Pero si Ryo Ishikawa quería jugar a los negocios, vería que él también podía, con sus mismas reglas y sus mismos mandatos…

No obstante y por lo pronto se concentraría primero en Sakura, después ya se encargaría de él.

-Sakura- volvió a llamar, esta vez con un tono más tranquilo, provocando que ella le mirara con atención –Tú vendrás conmigo, no regresaras mas a ese departamento donde vives con él- ante esto la castaña se sonrojo, bajando la mirada al piso y jugando con sus manos, completamente nerviosa por tal propuesta.

-Pe… pero… que va a…- Syaoran se adelanto entonces, levantando su rostro con ambas manos, interrumpiéndola y acercándose a ella lentamente.

-Escucha, no va a suceder nada malo, te lo prometo, pero no por eso voy a permitir que sigas con él, no voy a exponerte a nada, ya hiciste demasiado-

-Sya… Syaoran es que…- sin embargo antes de que pudiera objetar el castaño la acallo posando sus labios sobre los de ella, en un beso dulce, delicado, sin exigencias, a lo que la joven solo atino a corresponder, sonrojándose en el acto y como siempre dejándose llevar por el momento.

-¿Vas a decir que si?- pregunto él, luego de separarse un poco, mientras aun rozaba los labios de la chica con cierta posesión, en tanto Sakura se mantenía quieta, sintiendo nuevamente aquella sensación tan placentera que hacia días no sentía, sonrojándose hasta el tope y moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, como si de pronto no tuviera control de sus acciones.

-Si, claro- contesto, como si de un robot se tratase, a lo que Syaoran volvió a sonreír atrapando sus labios nuevamente y aplaudiéndose en el interior.

Definitivamente utilizar esos métodos para convencerla era uno de los mejores y placenteros que conocía.

* * *

Suspiro, dejándose caer en el lujoso sofá de su estudio, contemplando el resto del lugar con sus ojos azules, sonriendo después con cierta felicidad. Finalmente se encontraba en casa luego de días de ausencia. Era para él un alivio que por lo pronto las cosas parecían estar en orden con las empresas de su familia y por lo tanto ya no debería viajar a diferentes partes del mundo de un día para otro.

Lo que era una muy buena noticia, nunca le había gustado viajar con tanta frecuencia y menos ahora que ya tenía un compromiso con alguien muy importante.

-Tomoyo- susurro en la soledad de aquella habitación, recordando como siempre a su hermosa novia de ojos amatistas, a la cual no había tenido oportunidad de ver durante todo ese tiempo. Sonrió. Definitivamente deseaba verla y claro que como era él no se iba a aguantar las ganas de salir corriendo a su encuentro, mas porque ya estaba en Japón y nada ni nadie podía detenerlo.

Se levanto entonces, con energías renovadas, tomando las llaves de su casa y caminando en dirección a la salida.

-Señor- se giro un poco, solo para ver a una de las muchachas del servicio acercarse a él con prisa, a lo que Eriol solo atino a sonreír como siempre.

-Dime Haruko-

-Llego esto ayer por la noche, dice que es urgente- hablo la muchacha, extendiéndole un sobre blanco sin nada escrito, mismo que él tomo con cierta duda. –Permiso- Haruko se retiro, haciendo una última reverencia y dejando solo al zafiro, mismo que luego de pensarlo un poco abrió el sobre, extrayendo de él un par de fotografías.

Fue en ese momento que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, sin poder creer lo que veía. Su mirada entonces se oscureció, mientras sus puños se crispaban por el coraje y la impotencia.

Sin perder más tiempo salió de la mansión, con el sobre y las fotografías en mano, caminando hacia una dirección en especial, dispuesto a escuchar muchas explicaciones por aquella traición tan baja.

* * *

La situación en si estaba volviéndose bastante incomoda, sobretodo porque a pesar de sus intentos aquella chica precia no comprender y mas aun no darse por vencida. Llevaban ahí mas de veinte minutos, Sakura tratando de convencer a la prima de su, nuevamente novio, de que la soltara para poder recoger por ultimo algunas cosas de su casillero, mientras que Meiling la tomaba del brazo, alegando una y mil veces que debían salir lo antes posible de la Universidad.

Sin embargo ninguna cedía y el tiempo seguía corriendo.

-Pero es que…-

-Sakura ya te dije que Syaoran me dio ordenes de llevarte directamente a nuestro departamento, si no hago lo que me dijo seguro se molestara y a mi es a la que golpeara- refuto nuevamente la oji-rubí, con cierto temor a lo que Sakura suspiro –Porque vamos, con el cariño y amor que te tiene es imposible que te golpee, primero se mata él antes de ponerte una mano encima-

La castaña se sonrojo por aquel comentario, al mismo tiempo que su vista volvía a enfocarse en los casilleros, unos pasos mas adelante.

-Iré rápido Meiling, te lo juro, si Syaoran se entera le diré que ha sido mi culpa, por favor, anda, ¿Si?- la pelinegra solo suspiro, todavía sin convencerse del todo a lo que la castaña junto sus manos en señal de suplica –Anda, solo será un par de minutos, recojo mis libros y nos vamos-

-Ah… está bien, pero si Syaoran se molesta…-

-No lo hará- respondió con seguridad, Meiling solo volvió a suspirar al tiempo que soltaba su brazo, viéndola correr hacia los casilleros con apuro.

-¿Y esto?- se pregunto la menor de los Kinomoto, una vez tuvo sus libros en ambos brazos, viendo como entre estos sobresalía un sobre blanco, sin nada escrito sobre de el –No estaba aquí- se dijo a si misma, inspeccionando el objeto con su mirada jade, sin saber quien podría haberlo enviado…

-¡Sakura vamos!, ¡Apresúrate!- salió de su ensoñación, guardando nuevamente el sobre entre sus cosas y corriendo hacia Meiling para salir de la Universidad.

Después de cierto tiempo pudieron llegar finalmente al departamento donde se hospedaban ambos primos. Meiling ingreso primero, dándole el paso a su compañera, quien tardo un poco en entrar, sintiéndose levemente cohibida y apenada.

-Vamos Sakura, no me digas que nunca habías estado aquí- la castaña negó con cierta vergüenza, mirando a su amiga con incomodidad haciendo que la joven Li comenzara a reír. –Bueno pues ya estamos aquí, siéntete como en tu casa, yo saldré un momento, tengo que ir por algunos ingredientes para la cena- indico, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, viendo como la castaña aun estaba levemente sonrojada por el comentario.

-Si… no hay… problema-

-Bien entonces te dejo, si gustas puedes empezar a hospedarte, la habitación de Syaoran es esa- señalo un poco mas adelante una fina puerta de madera que se encontraba justo en medio de dos habitaciones mas –La mía es la de la izquierda y la tuya será la de la derecha-

-Muchas gracias Meiling, de verdad- contesto, aun con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ay no te preocupes Sakura, para mi y sobretodo para Syaoran es un honor tenerte como invitada, además, creo que te gustara mucho vivir con nosotros por un tiempo, sobretodo porque podrás ver a mi primo las 24 horas del día- Sakura se sonrojo fuertemente en tanto la joven reía con diversión e instantes después salía del departamento con apuro para cumplir con sus deberes restantes.

Sakura contemplo el lugar una vez estuvo completamente a solas, todo estaba bastante ordenado y se respiraba un ambiente de tranquilidad. Suspiro, caminando hacia la pequeña salita y tomando asiento en uno de los sillones, observando varios de los libros que tenia en las manos, ojeándolos con cierto aburrimiento hasta que al final pudo visualizar nuevamente aquel sobre blanco.

No sabía si era para ella o se habían equivocado, no tenia remitente ni destinatario, por lo que dedujo no era muy confiable abrirlo. Sin embargo su curiosidad pudo mas y sin ser capaz de controlarse abrió el sobre, observando un par de fotografías en blanco…

No obstante una vez pudo verlas mejor, al darles la vuelta, contemplo un par de imágenes que la dejaron por completo atónita y sin aliento.

En ellas se encontraba Syaoran, pero no estaba solo, se estaba abrazando con una chica y en la siguiente ambos se besaban.

Pero lo peor, era que aquella chica era nada más y nada menos que la misma Tomoyo Daidouji, su prima y la que creyó… su mejor amiga.

Un par de gotas de agua cayeron sobre ambas imágenes, mientras que la castaña agachaba la cabeza con tristeza, pero más que eso con decepción. Algo en su interior comenzó a resquebrajarse lentamente, como un dolor agudo, punzante, que incrementaba conforme los minutos pasaban.

No podía creer que fuera engañada de esa manera durante tanto tiempo, menos por las dos personas que más quería en el mundo y consideraba impensables. Su supuesto novio y su mejor amiga. Ambos, la habían traicionado vilmente, como si ella fuera un juguete, cuando por días estuvo viviendo un infierno, mientras que ellos seguían disfrutando seguramente de su relación oculta.

Escucho de pronto como la puerta de entrada era abierta y tras echar un vistazo hacia la persona que ingresaba al interior del departamento su decepción aumento, levantándose de su lugar con lentitud y sosteniendo ambas fotografías con fuerza.

-¿Sakura?- escucho que la llamaba con cierta confusión, pero ella no contesto, solo continuo caminando, acercándose a él a paso lento, para después, descargar todo su dolor…

Un sonido seco rompió el silencio sepulcral de una manera aterradora, Syaoran abrió los ojos entonces, sintiéndose aturdido y al mismo tiempo sintiendo como su mejilla derecha comenzaba a doler por el golpe que Sakura le había propinado, mientras que esta se mantenía seria, con la mirada fija sobre de él, viéndole con aparente coraje.

¿Qué diablos había sucedido ahora?

-Que… Sakura…- trato de preguntar, sin embargo las palabras no salían y su mente aun no podía pensar claramente por el asombro. La oji-verde mientras tanto seguía contemplándolo, sin moverse ni un milímetro de su posición, dispuesta a hacerle saber que ya estaba entrada de su engaño.

-Me engañaste, siempre y yo… yo te creí- respondió, justo cuando de sus ojos volvían a caer varias lágrimas de decepción. Syaoran que no tenía la mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo trato de acercarse, aun con la mejilla roja por el golpe, sin embargo ella retrocedió.

-Sakura, ¿De que hablas?-

-¡De que hablo!, ¡De esto!- grito, arrojándole ambas fotografías con furia. Syaoran que apenas había logrado atraparlas en el aire, contemplo las imágenes con sorpresa total, abriendo sus ojos con incredulidad por lo que veía.

¡¿Cuándo se suponía había sucedido tal cosa?!

-Sakura esto tiene una explicación, debe tenerla, yo…-

-¡Claro que tiene una explicación!- le interrumpió nuevamente, antes de que pudiera hablar -¡Tu y Tomoyo estuvieron engañándome siempre!, solo… solo jugaron conmigo-

-Sakura no es cierto, te juro que…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar, la castaña salió corriendo del departamento, completamente destrozada mientras que él corrió tras de ella, sin permitirse que se fuera sin antes escuchar su explicación. Porque había una explicación para todo eso, en algún lado, pero la había.

-¡Sakura espera!- grito, tomándola del brazo una vez estuvieron fuera del edificio y pudo darle alcance.

-¡Déjame tranquila, eres un mentiroso!- grito tratando de zafarse del agarre, aun con las mejillas empapadas por las lagrimas y los ojos cristalinos.

-Sakura, ¡Sakura escucha, eso nunca paso, te lo juro, es un maldito fraude!- al ver que ella solo forcejeaba, sin estar dispuesta a acatar su petición, la tomo por los hombros, con desesperación -¡Déjame explicarte, por favor!-

-¡Que vas a explicar, que estuviste engañándome con mi prima!- grito de nueva cuenta viéndolo a los ojos con infinita tristeza, pero sobretodo con furia -¡Porque no me dices de una vez que amas a Tomoyo!-

-¡Sakura demonios, esas fotografías deben ser un fotomontaje!- volvió a explicar con mayor desesperación -¡No amo a Tomoyo!-

-Eso no basta- musito con voz trémula, un poco mas calmada y agachando la mirada con dolor. Syaoran dirigió una de sus manos a la mejilla derecha de la chica, obligándola nuevamente a verle.

-¿No basta entonces con que te demuestre que te amo más que a mi vida?- cuestiono como el ultimo recurso que tenia -¿No basta con eso Sakura?, con que te diga que te amo, que eres la persona que mas quiero en esta vida, ¿No basta?- ella para entonces se había quedado paralizada, sin saber que decir o como contestar. Syaoran al ver que la joven Kinomoto no parecía creer en nada de lo que decía agacho la cabeza, soltándola y dándose media vuelta, completamente abatido, para así comenzar a caminar nuevamente al interior del edificio.

Meiling que había visto todo de lejos se acerco, sin saber la causa de la discusión entre ambos castaños, posando una mano en el hombro de Sakura, para preguntar después:

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Él me engaño, él ama a Tomoyo- Meiling que no comprendía nada, se acerco mas, para mirarla a los ojos con determinación.

-Oye Sakura, no se que es lo que te haya hecho pensar eso y no quiero que pienses que solo porque Syaoran es mi primo te voy a decir esto- hizo una pausa, tomando una gran bocanada de aire –Yo he sido testigo de muchas cosas que ha hecho por ti, cuando regreso a Hong Kong estaba demasiado triste porque tu habías discutido con él, al igual que después de que se volvieron novios y tu regresaste estaba así porque no te tenia a su lado-

Sakura que estaba prestando atención a todas y cada una de sus palabras agacho la cabeza aun más, mientras Meiling seguía empeñada en hacerle entrar en razón.

-Antes de que tú aparecieras en su vida él no era feliz, se sentía culpable porque al querer proteger a Femei ella había resultado muerta, durante años se sintió pésimo por creer que era él quien había causado la muerte de su propia hermana y no fue hasta después que te conoció, cuando por fin pude verlo sonreír como nunca lo había hecho- al no escuchar respuesta de su parte continuo: -Yo se que él te ama con todo su corazón y por lo mismo seria incapaz de hacer algo como eso y creo que te lo dije hace un momento, antes de hacerte daño Syaoran preferiría morir, lo se, porque lo conozco, porque es mi primo y aparte de todo es como un amigo para mi-

La oji-verde lo único que hizo en ese momento fue comenzar a sollozar, por la culpa, por el remordimiento al ver que las palabras de Meiling eran ciertas.

Syaoran durante tantos años había dejado muchas cosas por ella, se había sacrificado tanto, había sufrido tanto y ella como siempre terminaba lastimándolo de una o de otra manera, cuando se supone jamás iba a volver a hacerlo.

Fue entonces que se aparto de Meiling rápidamente, sin mirarla, solo para entrar nuevamente al edificio y enmendar su error de alguna manera. No le importaba nada, si tenia que arrodillarse o suplicarle, haría cualquier cosa, todo para que pudiera perdonarla por tantas tonterías que siempre terminaba por hacer.

Llego finalmente al departamento, la puerta aun estaba abierta y las fotografías regadas en el piso, pero realmente eso no le importo. Avanzo por todo el lugar, buscándolo, hasta que finalmente pudo verlo, estaba de pie, en la sala, dándole la espalda, aparentemente, pensando.

-Syaoran- llamo, con voz temblorosa, mientras que él se daba vuelta, todavía sin mirarla directamente –Yo… yo…- y sin ser capaz de decir otra cosa corrió hacia su encuentro, abrazándole con fuerza y ocasionando que ante esto los dos terminaran en el piso.

-Lo siento… lo siento… tanto… perdóname… soy tan estúpida… siempre termino por hacer… todo mal- hipo, aun con la cabeza escondida entre su pecho y abrazándolo con fuerza –Tenia miedo de que… esas fotografías fueran reales y de que… tu ya no me quisieras o algo… pensé tantas cosas y…- sin embargo antes de que terminara el castaño se aparto de ella, levantándose y después ayudándola a hacer lo mismo, pero todavía sin dirigirle ni una palabra.

-Sakura…- ella no contesto, solo se mantuvo de pie, todavía sin mirarlo –Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar y creo que si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar me hubiera sentido igual o mucho peor- la castaña finalmente levanto la mirada, notando como Syaoran volvía a verla con ternura, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Para mi nunca vas a hacer estúpida y…- se acerco a ella, tomando su rostro con ambas manos mientras Sakura continuaba viéndolo –No hace falta pedir disculpas, pero si quieres recompensarme lo único que te pido es que dejes de llorar ¿Si?- inmediatamente la joven Kinomoto se abrazo a él nuevamente, con arrepentimiento mostrado en sus ojos esmeralda.

-Enserio… lo lamento… también por… por la bofetada que te di…- Syaoran solo sonrió, abrazándola también y cerrando los ojos por un momento.

-No importa eso ya- murmuro de nueva cuenta, apartándose un poco para verla a los ojos y retirar varias lágrimas de su rostro. Sakura esta vez se acerco tímidamente, pasando sus manos alrededor de su cuello, para después besarlo, en tanto Syaoran, que se había quedado algo sorprendido por la acción, solo atinaba a corresponderle, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola mas hacia él.

Meiling que había llegado hacia unos segundos solo se mantenía de pie, viendo como ambos parecían ya haberse reconciliado por aquel pequeño percance y sin otra cosa mas que hacer salió del departamento, dejándolos a solas por un rato, mientras ellos seguían en su misma postura, regalándose aquel beso tan único, impidiéndose cada uno a si mismo separarse.

-Syaoran perdona…- iba a decir nuevamente, sin embargo el ambarino no la dejo terminar, debido a que nuevamente sus labios asaltaron los suyos, dejándola completamente inmóvil.

-Ya… no digas… nada- contesto depositando pequeños y pausados besos mientras acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza –Solo… quédate callada, ¿Quieres?- la oji-verde solo asintió, levemente divertida por tal petición, al tiempo que volvía a cerrar sus ojos, disfrutando de aquel beso de reconciliación y jurándose nuevamente que nunca jamás volvería a dudar de él.

-Te amo- susurro después, apartándose un poco, viéndolo sonreír.

-Y yo a ti-

* * *

-Perfecto- se dijo a si misma, contemplando el hermoso vestido blanco que había diseñado. Un suspiro salió de su boca, al ver que tal vez pasaría un poco de tiempo antes de que Sakura y ella volvieran a los viejos tiempos, aquellos en los que la amatista solía hacer diferentes trajes para su prima, todos igual de hermosos, que al final Sakura siempre solía usar solo para que ella pudiera sentirse satisfecha de su trabajo.

Pero por ahora lo único que deseaba era que Syaoran pudiera hallar una solución a todo ese enredo y que así, finalmente, todo regresara a la normalidad.

Guardo el vestido en una caja negra, dispuesta a esperar el día en que Sakura pudiera usarlo, posiblemente para cuando pudiera unir su vida al lado del hombre al que mas amaba, que en este caso, le gustaría que fuera Syaoran, no solo por ser su amigo, sino porque también se notaba el gran amor que le profesaba a su prima y eso sin duda era algo que a ella le gustaba ver en cada ocasión.

Escucho entonces como la puerta de entrada era golpeada con desesperación y al ver que nadie atendía decidió levantarse de su lugar, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, para abrirla después, mostrando con ello, a una persona muy especial detrás de esta.

-¡Eriol!- grito, mostrando una sonrisa, acercándose para abrazarlo, mas sin embargo el zafiro la detuvo, viéndola con seriedad, cosa que la extraño completamente -¿Qué sucede?-

-Solo vine a decirte que ya estoy enterado- respondió, todavía con aquel semblante serio que termino por desconcertarla aun más.

-¿De que hablas?, ¿Qué estas diciendo?-

-Toma, tal parece que alguien se equivoco de remitente- dijo extendiéndole el par de fotografías, aun sin contestar del todo a sus preguntas. Tomoyo solo atino a abrir los ojos enormemente una vez pudo darse cuenta de lo que eran, sin explicarse como o cuando había sucedido tal cosa.

-Eriol esto no…-

-No quiero que me des ninguna explicación, es bastante obvio-

-Eriol por favor déjame que te explique, esto…-

-No hay nada que decir Daidouji- llamo, interrumpiéndola, con un tono de voz tan frio que la hizo estremecer –Lo mejor es que pude darme cuenta de la clase de personas que son tu y Li- dijo por ultimo, dándose vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo Tomoyo lo detuvo, poniéndose frente a él e impidiéndole el paso.

-Eriol por favor esto es una mentira, no es lo que parece- el pelinegro entonces soltó una risa sarcástica, empujándola un poco, mientras ella ante esta acción perdía el equilibrio, cayendo de rodillas sobre el asfalto.

-Ya no me interesa nada de eso-

-Eriol tienes que creerme por favor- rogo nuevamente al ver sus negativas, sin embargo él no la miro, solo camino un poco, dándole la espalda para poder pronunciar por ultima vez:

-Se acabo Daidouji, se termino esta relación- sentencio, alejándose definitivamente de ella, dejándola completamente paralizada, en el piso y por primera vez en la vida, con el alma mas que rota.

* * *

-¡Maldición!- grito para si, mientras arrojaba uno de los tantos floreros que adornaban aquel departamento contra la pared, ya era de noche y Sakura no había dado señales de vida durante todo el día. Algo ahí andaba mal desde un principio y no se había equivocado, seguramente Li la había encontrado y convencido de que le contara todo y Sakura por su "inocencia" había terminado nuevamente rendida, en los brazos de él, como siempre.

Pero si pensaban que se las iba a dejar tan fácil, ambos, estaban muy equivocados.

-No lo voy a permitir- volvió a murmurar, apretando la mandíbula con furia, mientras que sus ojos verdes brillaban con determinación –Vas a ser mía Sakura y Li tendrá que conformarse con las sobras, porque vas a ser solo mía, vas a ser mi mujer- repitió, apretando los puños con fuerza mientras que una sonrisa macabra comenzaba a adornar su rostro.

Continuara…

--

**N/A:**

**Eh, bueno pues, creo que lo mejor seria decir Hola, la verdad, lamento muchísimo la tardanza, este capitulo demore mucho en tenerlo listo pero ha sido por diferentes causas también que no había podido terminarlo.**

**No había tenido la inspiración suficiente además de que los trabajos escolares me tenían muy presionada y cuando llegaba a tener momentos libres por mas que trataba de acomodar las escenas no me quedaban como quería y terminaba por repetirlo, porque no me gustaba, pero en fin, aquí ya esta, terminado y dedicado a todos ustedes que son los que hacen esto posible n.n**

**En cuanto al capitulo pues, la situación en cuanto a nuestro par protagonista ya ha terminado bien a fin de todo, aunque tuvieron una riña por ahí pero pudieron solucionarla gracias a Meiling y a su capacidad de conversación jejeje, sin embargo por otra parte Eriol y Tomoyo terminaron mal y el perpetrador (osea Ryo jeje) esta planeando algo bastante malo en contra de Saku y de Syao.**

**Por ahora no tengo nada mas que decir, solo que esta vez no voy a demorarme mas de la cuenta, lo juro, a mas tardar el martes o el miércoles de la siguiente semana tendrán el capitulo 19, que ya esta totalmente planeado, con escenas y en proceso de terminarlo n.n**

**Solo me queda agradecerles a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, a: Sasha Kinoli, ziitah-TxE-, sak petit, rOSE _ mAGICA, Katy Kate, Blouson Der Herz y Karina Natsumi, mil gracias por su apoyo y por seguirme teniendo mucha paciencia a pesar de tantos retrasos.**

**Disculpen nuevamente la demora, y pues solo me queda decirles GRACIAS, a todos aquellos que me siguen siempre y a los que también solo me leen, es una satisfacción para mi como escritora que esto les este gustando y saber que poco a poco voy mejorando, por eso gracias n.n**

**Y pues ya me despido, cuídense mucho y los dejo con un avance del capitulo 19.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Star Nigth**

_**Avances del siguiente capitulo:**_

_-¡Hiraguizawa explícame que demonios te sucede!-_

_-Esta noche vas a ser mía-_

_-¡Ryo no, por favor!-_

_-¡Llame a la policía, ahora!-_

_-Quédate conmigo esta noche-_

_-Tomoyo, lo siento tanto-_

_**Capitulo 19: Tiempo de Libertad.**_


	19. Tiempo de Libertad

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

_**Dulce Confusión**_

_**Capitulo 19: Tiempo de Libertad**_

La clase finalmente había terminado y daba gracias porque eso hubiera sucedido a tiempo. Definitivamente el que un montón de niñas extrañas le estuvieran viendo y aparte de todo enviándole constantes miraditas lujuriosas lo ponía extremadamente incomodo. No sabia si eso las hacia sentir felices o que, pero a él por su parte siempre terminaba molestándolo de sobremanera.

Syaoran caminaba ahora por los pasillos de la prestigiosa Universidad, todavía con un semblante cansado y la mirada pérdida en un punto indefinido, reafirmando sus ideas de que eso, era lo único malo de las universidades que llegaba a visitar.

No obstante y sin estar dispuesto a seguir pensando en ese tipo de cosas tan ridículas, decidió ocupar su mente en otro asunto de mayor importancia, un asunto que necesitaba toda su concentración por ahora y que en este caso estaba centralizado en una persona en especial…

_Rio Ishikawa_.

Sabia, podía apostar cualquier cosa que ese desgraciado tenia en su poder el balance general que había llevado a la ruina a su familia hacia tantos años, la pregunta que aun no se explicaba era ¿Cómo se suponía que lo había obtenido?, ese balance era casi imposible de conseguir y no tenia ninguna idea clara de cómo había llegado a manos del italiano. Sin embargo se encontraban en juego otro par de cosas igualmente importantes y eran justamente el asunto de las empresas de la familia Daidouji y Hiraguizawa.

No sabia a ciencia cierta que tipo de documentos podría tener en su poder para hundir a ambos negocios, tenía claro que tanto Sonomi Daidouji como los padres de Eriol eran muy honestos en cuanto a ese tipo de cosas, así que la idea de que pudieran haber cometido algún fraude o algún negocio de ese tipo no solo le parecía ridícula…

También una completa tontería.

Levanto la mirada al frente, al fin y al cabo tenia que hallar una situación a todo ese enredo, de una u otra forma y aunque sabía que seguramente para entonces Ryo ya se habría dado cuenta de algo, era mejor llevar las cosas con calma, para que así todo pudiera salir a la perfección, tal como lo planeaba.

Pero por lo pronto, era mejor no apresurarse tanto.

Su mirada para el momento continuo inspeccionando cada detalle en los pasillos de la facultad de medicina, sintiendo repentinamente uno de aquellos _Malos presentimientos_, esos que le indicaban que algo ahí no andaba del todo bien y muy por el contrario comenzaba a tornarse mal.

_Sumamente mal._

Unos minutos después de haber caminado lo suficiente volvió a mirar a todos a su alrededor, sintiendo como alguien de igual manera lo observaba con cautela, esperando a que realizara algún movimiento o algo parecido…

Y no fue hasta unos minutos mas tarde cuando pudo visualizar un poco mas adelante a una persona que él conocía muy bien. Sonrió un poco, sabiendo que seguramente ese chico llegaría como siempre a molestarlo y fastidiarle la mañana, no obstante era extraño que no le hubiera avisado que llegaba, mas aun que ahora lo estuviera mirando con un semblante serio, cuando normalmente lo veía con burla y con esa sonrisita detestable que tenia.

Frunció el seño, algo definitivamente andaba mal con él y no le estaba gustando nada.

Eriol, que se ya lo había visto antes comenzó a caminar en dirección a él, con aquel semblante serio, sin despegarle la mirada de encima, solo para después, levantar su mano derecha llevándola directo a su rostro, en un golpe que Syaoran apenas pudo esquivar.

-Eres un infeliz- musito el zafiro con desdén, cosa que dejo al joven Li mas aturdido que antes –Te creí mi amigo y a la primera oportunidad me traicionaste- Syaoran que estaba completamente confundido no tuvo tiempo para esquivar el próximo golpe que Eriol había soltado hacia su persona, lo que solo provoco que en un instante retrocediera, viendo como su labio inferior comenzaba a sangrar y su mejilla izquierda a doler horrores.

Y ahora ¿Qué se suponía que había hecho?

-Eriol, no se que diablos te pasa pero te juro que si vuelves a soltar otro golpe te lo regresare y con creces- replico, todavía sin encontrar una respuesta a aquel comportamiento tan extraño, dándose vuelta para verlo directamente a los ojos en tanto el pelinegro soltaba una risa sarcástica.

-Como quieras Li- inmediatamente el chico soltó otro golpe, mismo que Syaoran detuvo y regreso, dando justo en el blanco y haciéndolo retroceder un poco. Varios estudiantes para el momento estaban comenzando a gritar, algunos apoyando a cada chico por separado y otros pidiendo ayuda a los profesores.

Pero ellos solo los ignoraban viéndose mutuamente con cierto coraje, como si de pronto hubiesen pasado de ser tan buenos amigos a unos completos desconocidos, que al parecer, eran rivales…

-¡Te lo dije Eriol!, ¡Si quieres pelear entonces vamos a hacerlo!- el zafiro entonces frunció el seño, acercándose a su contrincante y empujándolo para quedar en el piso, soltando una serie de puños que Syaoran difícilmente esquivaba, sin embargo las cosas se tornaron a su favor cuando en un momento Eriol bajo la guardia, dándole la oportunidad perfecta para poder asestar un fuerte golpe a su estomago.

El castaño se levanto entonces, empujándolo con fuerza, mientras el joven Hiraguizawa volvía a su postura normal con cierta dificultad, enviándole miradas de odio que Syaoran no supo como interpretar.

-Eres un desgraciado, aun así eres capaz de defenderte después de lo que has hecho- Syaoran al ver que nuevamente el chico, dominado por el enojo, se acercaba muy dispuesto a continuar con la pelea, solo atino a moverse de su lugar rápidamente, colocándose detrás de él para inmovilizarlo.

-¡Hiraguizawa explícame que demonios te sucede!- exigió, todavía sin saber la causa de aquella pelea, que en su opinión estaba volviéndose totalmente absurda. Eriol, no contesto, simplemente se relajo un poco solo para después, soltar otro golpe al estomago del chino, quien inmediatamente lo soltó, retrocediendo.

-¡Sabes muy bien porque es todo esto!- el ambarino que había perdido por completo la paciencia se acerco nuevamente, continuando con la pelea mientras varios a su alrededor no sabían que hacer para separarlos.

Ninguno de los dos chicos parecía querer ceder, lo único que hacían era defenderse de los ataques de su contrincante, soltando diferentes golpes que en ocasiones daban en el blanco, dejándolos a la par. No fue hasta minutos mas tarde cuando la profesora encargada llego junto con varios alumnos mas al lugar de los hechos, plantándose en medio de ambos jóvenes, separándolos por completo.

-¡Que se supone que esta pasando aquí!- grito aquella profesora viéndolos con indignación -¡Esto es una institución jóvenes, no un campo de batalla!-

-Maldito infeliz- volvió a murmurar Eriol, sin prestar atención a las indicaciones al tiempo que Syaoran fruncía todavía mas el seño sin dejar de verlo.

-Bien jóvenes, como veo que no quieren entender, entonces no hay mas remedio, ¡Quedan suspendidos de la facultad!- el castaño para el momento se giro, viendo a la profesora con incredulidad, en tanto el zafiro solo sonreía socarronamente. –Hasta que se cumpla el pazo establecido que indican las normas de esta Universidad-

Syaoran mientras tanto volvió a enfocar su mirada en Eriol, observándolo con furia mientras que el pelinegro solo reía alegremente.

Como si lo sucedido hubiera sido para él un simple y sencillo juego de niños…

En el que había resultado vencedor _de cierta manera_.

-No quiero mas de estas demostraciones ¡Y eso va para ustedes también!- sentencio aquella profesora, dirigiéndose de igual manera a los demás estudiantes que lo habían visto todo, para después retirarse, de la misma forma en la que había llegado.

-¡Profesora espere!- gritaron un par de muchachas, mismas que fueron directamente tras la profesora juntando sus manos en señal de suplica y pidiendo alguna cosa que no alcanzaron a escuchar.

Eriol que ya se había relajado un poco comenzó a caminar, lejos del lugar, con aparente tranquilidad, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, cosa que Syaoran imito después, tomando sus cosas del piso, para salir de la Universidad, totalmente furioso por tal situación.

* * *

-Creo que esto servirá- se dijo a si misma por segunda vez en el día, tomando de la repisa de aquella cocina un pequeño frasco, mismo que contenía, aparentemente, especias para poder darle un buen sabor a la comida que parecía estar preparando en ese momento.

Había llegado al departamento hacia unos cuantos minutos junto con Meiling y ahora se encontraba preparando la cena para recompensar, de alguna manera, la hospitalidad que tanto Syaoran como su prima estaban teniendo con ella.

Meiling, como por ejemplo, le había prestado una blusa de tirantes y una hermosa falda de color rojo, misma que portaba en ese momento y era ligeramente mas corta de lo normal (de hecho le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas), pero aun así era muy amable de su parte tener ese gesto para con ella, por lo que también quería agradecerle…

Y Syaoran… bueno, a él si no terminaría de pagarle con una cena ni con cien, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero aun así quería hacer algo para él, y a pesar de que no era mucho, la intención era lo que contaba ¿No?

Bueno, también lo hacia porque a parte de eso estaba el hecho de que ninguno de los dos primos se encontraba por el momento en casa y conociéndolos, seguramente no tendrían nada hecho para la noche, terminarían por pedir comida a alguno de esos establecimientos de "servicio a domicilio" o en el peor de los casos no pedirían nada y se quedarían con hambre toda la noche…

Cosa que ella estaba tratando de evitar ahora.

Meiling por su parte había salido inmediatamente después de que ambas pudieron llegar al departamento sanas y salvas, alegando que tenia cosas que hacer y que regresaría hasta mas tarde, por otro lado Syaoran aun no terminaba con sus clases en la Universidad y por lo que había hablado con él la noche anterior regresaría un poco mas tarde que de costumbre.

Lo que le daría el tiempo suficiente para terminar con todo y darles la sorpresa cuando llegaran.

-Solo espero que les guste- volvió a decir, mostrando una sonrisa animada y jugando con sus manos, en un gesto de nerviosismo.

Sin embargo no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando un estruendoso ruido, proveniente de la puerta la asusto, haciendo que pegara un pequeño salto y por ende caminara hacia la entrada, justo para ver como Syaoran hacia acto de presencia, entrando al lugar completamente furioso, con el seño fruncido y su camisa manchada de pequeñas gotas que parecían ser de…

¿Sangre?

-¡Maldito Hiraguizawa, imbécil!- escucho como gritaba, arrojando sus cosas al piso con gesto indignado, a lo que ella se acerco mas, notando con ello como el rostro de su novio tenia varias marcas de golpes, cosa que la alarmo al instante.

-¡Syaoran!, ¡Dios!, ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto, acercándose a él para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, inspeccionándolo con preocupación.

-Nada, una pequeña riña, no es tan grave Sakura-

-¡¿No es tan grave?!- cuestiono nuevamente la oji-verde, separándose del ambarino para verlo con cierto enojo -¡Casi me das un susto de muerte!-

-Sakura no sucede nada- y al ver como ella seguía con el seño fruncido, sin apartar su mirada jade de él, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle con cierta diversión –Tranquila pequeña, no sucede nada, te lo asegu...- no pudo decir nada mas debido a que en ese momento un dolor agudo se hizo presente en su abdomen, producto seguramente del ultimo golpe que Eriol le había propinado, durante su pelea en la Universidad.

Una pelea que por cierto ni sabia porque se había dado.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a curarte antes de que pase otra cosa… y no quiero que me digas que no me preocupe, ¿De acuerdo?-advirtió de nueva cuenta la hermana de Touya, viendo como Syaoran parecía no estar muy conforme con la propuesta, a lo que él solo atino a suspirar y asentir lentamente, caminando hacia la pequeña salita, para después, tomar asiento en uno de los sillones con desgano.

-¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios?-

-Ahí- contesto él, resignándose a que Sakura no lo dejaría descansar hasta que estuviera totalmente curado, señalando un estante un poco más adelante donde, efectivamente, se encontraba el mencionado botiquín.

Sakura solo sonrió un poco, caminando rápidamente hacia el estante y tomando con cuidado el dichoso objeto, mientras Syaoran la observaba mejor, dándose cuenta al instante de un gran, pero GRAN detalle.

Esa _faldita_ que ella llevaba puesta definitivamente no le pertenecía, en primera porque nunca se la había visto durante todos esos años que llevaban de conocerse, en segunda porque parecía ser hecha en su país natal, China y en tercera, bueno, no era que le quedara mal o algo, pero estaba algo corta, que diría corta, estaba _demasiado_ corta, por lo menos para ella y… no era por nada pero…

Eso lo estaba empezando a poner nervioso por alguna extraña razón.

-¿Syaoran?, ¿Estas bien?- y él, simplemente reacciono como en cada una de esas ocasiones, sin poder hacer otra cosa que asentir con fuerza, desviando la mirada, sin atreverse a verla o de lo contrario estaba seguro que un montón de pensamientos no muy… propios de él comenzarían a hacerse presentes en su retorcida cabecita castaña, cosa que no deseaba, ni creía soportar.

-¿Estas seguro?- escucho que nuevamente le preguntaba, no muy convencida de su respuesta a lo que él solo atino a asentir otra vez.

-Si, Sakura no pasa nada-

-Muy bien- la joven Kinomoto volvió a sonreír un poco, tomando asiento a su lado, abriendo el botiquín y extrayendo de este, el algodón junto con el alcohol y las benditas –Eh, Syaoran- llamo nuevamente, viendo como él seguía dándole casi la espalda, en un gesto que ella definitivamente no comprendió ni supo explicar.

-Dime Sakura-

-Así no creo que pueda curarte- revelo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, a lo que él no dijo nada y ella se vio en la penosa necesidad de levantarse, colocándose después frente a él, mostrando una mueca de inconformidad.

Y Syaoran estuvo a punto de volver a girarse de no ser porque Sakura lo tomo sorpresivamente del rostro, comenzando con aquella torturita del alcohol y provocando que por ende él cerrara los ojos debido al dolor que sin quererlo le estaba provocando.

-¡Ah!, Sakura eso duele- se quejo, todavía con los ojos cerrados a lo que ella solo lanzo un suspiro resignado.

-Syaoran, solo es por un momento, vamos no te comportes como niño- regaño, con evidente desesperación a lo que él solo bufo como respuesta –Pero por lo pronto podrías decirme que fue lo que paso ¿No crees?-

-Ya te lo dije, una pequeña riña Sak…-

-Syaoran tu nunca te peleas por nada- le interrumpió de golpe, separándose un poco y viéndolo a los ojos con insistencia, tratando así de encontrar una posible razón a la supuesta "riña" que él mencionaba. Syaoran por su parte, que ya se había rendido completamente se levanto de su lugar, frunciendo levemente el seño, para después dar un suspiro antes de comenzar con su explicación.

-Hiraguizawa y yo tuvimos una pelea en la Universidad- informo con cierta decepción, a lo que Sakura solo atino a abrir los ojos con sorpresa y tartamudear un par de cosas que el ambarino no comprendió.

-Pe… pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?-

-No tengo la menor idea, lo vi hoy por la mañana, llego y soltó el primer golpe, sin decirme otra cosa, solo que yo lo había _traicionado_- la castaña negó lentamente con la cabeza, rechazando la idea de que algo de esa magnitud pudiese pasar, simplemente no se lo creía, es decir, Eriol era un chico muy tranquilo, no solía tener conflictos con nadie y mucho menos con Syaoran, que se suponía, era uno de sus mejores amigos hasta el momento.

-¿No te dijo nada más?- el joven Li solo negó, soltando otro suspiro –No lo entiendo, Eriol no es así-

-Si, lo se, pero por un lado creo que se fue satisfecho-

-¿Por qué lo dices Syaoran?-

-Me suspendieron de la facultad de medicina, junto con él- informo con pesar dejando a Sakura más sorprendida que antes.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿Por qué?-

-Nos vio una de las profesoras y fue por eso que lo hizo, ahora solo me queda esperar a que me levanten el castigo y si tengo suerte no me afectara en mis notas- menciono en un suspiro, caminando hacia la puerta de su habitación, mientras Sakura solo agachaba un poco la mirada con pesar.

-¿Estas cocinando algo?- cuestiono de pronto, al percibir un agradable aroma proveniente de la cocina. Sakura simplemente asintió, mostrando una pequeña sonrisita, guardando a la vez el alcohol junto con las benditas en el botiquín que había terminado de ocupar.

-Si, bueno, decidí hacer una cena para recompensarte a ti y a Meiling un poco por todo lo que están haciendo por mi y… espero que no te moleste- el ambarino sonrió, acercándose nuevamente a ella y tomándola de la cintura para acercarla mas a él, dejándola en extremo sonrojada por tal acción de su parte.

-Claro que no—susurro a su oído, mostrando otra sonrisa al sentir como de repente se estremecía –Por cierto Sakura… ¿Ya te he besado hoy?- la aludida solo sonrió, un poco divertida por la ocurrencia, negando con la cabeza para seguidamente cerrar los ojos y sentir como los labios de su novio se posaban sobre los de ella, en su "primer beso del día".

Un beso que creía no iba a terminar durante unos cuantos minutos más y que ella no se molestaría por nada del mundo en interrumpir, pero…

¿Por qué de pronto tenia la sensación de que algo en ese día no iba a salir del todo bien?

* * *

Aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio, 3:30 de la tarde.

Un avión proveniente de Estados Unidos de América descendía ahora sobre la hermosa ciudad de Tokio. Al llegar totalmente al aeropuerto los pasajeros descendían de el, caminando entre la gente y tomando diferentes rumbos.

Una chica de cabello rojizo, que de igual manera era pasajera de aquel avión, caminaba a lado de un joven de cabello rubio, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y sin dejar de ver al frente, mientras que su acompañante la tomaba de la mano en un gesto repentino, que aunque la tomo por sorpresa, termino por aceptarlo gustosa.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan cariñoso?- cuestiono con una sonrisa inquisitiva al tiempo que escuchaba su risa masculina.

-¿Tienes que preguntar ahora?, querida Natsumi-

-Creo que si querido Kenji- respondió, todavía sin soltarse de su agarre, para después levantar la mirada, viendo como el mayor de los Fujimoto la veía con cierta diversión.

Desde aquel encuentro en casa de Takeshi Osagawa ya habían pasado varios días, en los cuales ambos pudieron pedirse disculpas para solo así poder empezar de nueva cuenta una relación de noviazgo, sin intrigas ni engaños.

Takeshi a su tiempo también se había sorprendido de que "Usagi" resultara ser en realidad Natsumi Hideki, la ex novia de su hermano a quien al parecer había hecho bastante daño. No obstante y como todo, él termino por felicitarlos, deseándoles lo mejor y amenazando a su propio hermano con aquello de: "Si vuelves a hacerle caso a otra persona que no sea ella, yo mismo te aniquilare hermanito", cosa a la que Kenji asintió inmediatamente, un tanto temeroso pero seguro de querer comenzar con todo de nuevo.

-Creo que me acostumbre al ritmo de Estados Unidos- murmuro la de ojos celeste, observando el aeropuerto con detenimiento y con ello, sacando a su novio de sus cavilaciones.

-Bueno, solo será por unos días, hasta que pueda terminar con un par de asuntos pendientes y podremos regresar-

-Tienes razón-

-O, ¿Acaso quieres visitar a Li y a tus amigos?- Natsumi no contesto, solamente se mantuvo de pie, completamente quieta. Claro que deseaba visitar a sus amigos, sin embargo habían ciertas cosas que la retenían, como por ejemplo el hecho de que había salido de la mansión Li de una manera no muy apropiada y para el momento no podía saber si tanto Syaoran como Meiling, Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban enfadados con ella por no despedirse como se debía.

-No lo se, no estoy segura- Kenji solo suspiro, apartándose un poco de ella para verla a los ojos con cierto remordimiento que la hija de Ryouma no supo explicar.

-Natsumi, creo que en verdad _tienes _que ir a ver a Li- Natsumi volvió a verlo con mayor confusión, sin encontrar una razón del porque ahora Kenji empezaba a insistir en que viera a Syaoran.

¿Qué acaso había algo que ella no sabia?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Natsumi, te voy a decir algo pero, no quiero que vayas a golpearme o algo por el estilo, te juro que yo ahora me arrepiento de lo que hice pero…-

-¡Dios Kenji dilo ya!, ¡Me estas asustando!- le interrumpió, con cierta desesperación, viendo como ante el grito él cerraba los ojos armándose de valor para decirle algo que a ella, sin saberlo la empezaba a asustar de sobremanera.

-Bien, antes de que tu te fueras a Estados Unidos yo me quede en Hong Kong e hice una especie de alianza con Ryo Ishikawa para poder separar a Li de Kinomoto- Natsumi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, comenzando a respirar agitadamente ante la revelación –Pero, eso no es lo peor…-

-¿Qué hiciste?- cuestiono con voz temblorosa a lo que él volvió a suspirar.

-Averiamos los frenos de su auto y él… tuvo un accidente después-

-¡Que hiciste que!- grito, totalmente horrorizada. -¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así Kenji!, ¡Porque lo hiciste que…!-

-Natsumi, después me arrepentí, lo juro- salto él, al ver que de un momento a otro Natsumi seguro lo golpearía –No le paso nada, solo se fracturo un brazo y se golpeo la cabeza, sin embargo…-

-¿Sin embargo que?, vamos Kenji dime- exigió, con voz mas temblorosa que antes -¿Kenji?-

-Ese lunático no quería parar, yo le dije que ya no iba a participar, no quería meterme en problemas y antes de que me fuera lo escuche decir que Kinomoto iba a ser de él otra vez, te juro que no se lo que planeo luego de eso pero, creo que deberías ir con Li para prevenirlo, antes de que algo malo suceda-

-Yo sabia que ese tipo estaba mal de la cabeza- apoyo ella, con cierta preocupación, mientras volvía a levantar su mirada para verlo -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-Eso no es lo que importa, deberíamos ir antes de que suceda otra cosa, solo espero que no haya pasado ya- la de cabello rojizo solo asintió.

-Pero, no se si ya esta aquí en Japón o si sigue con Sakura en Hong Kong o…-

-Antes de venir investigue, él ya esta aquí, llego hace un par de días- informo, interrumpiéndola de golpe –Solo, vamos primero al hotel y después iremos a avisarle-

-Deberías de decirle tu todo lo que me estas diciendo-

-¡Estas loca Natsumi!, ¡Va a golpearme después de esto!- la chica de cabello rojizo sonrió un poco, dándole un golpecito en la cabeza para después comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida del aeropuerto.

-Pues mira que te lo mereces por no decirme nada- el rubio solo negó, sin decir nada más y comenzando a caminar tras ella para después, salir ambos del aeropuerto con rapidez.

* * *

-Es un fotomontaje- anuncio Meiling, dejando las fotografías sobre la mesa y recibiendo como respuesta las miradas confundidas de Sakura y Syaoran. Hacia ya varios minutos que la chica Li había llegado al departamento, sorprendiéndose también al ver a su primo con el rostro levemente golpeado, no obstante dio poca importancia al asunto para centrarse primeramente en degustar la cena que Sakura había preparado y después dar a conocer la información que había logrado obtener en el día.

-Era de esperarse- hablo el ambarino, frunciendo el seño, todavía sin dejar de contemplar dichas imágenes.

-Fui a un estudio fotográfico y ahí me dijeron que en efecto era un sucio truco, claro que de la mejor calidad-

-Pero, ¿Quién lo haría?- intervino la menor de los Kinomoto, con cierta molestia a lo que Meiling solo se cruzo de brazos, en un gesto pensativo.

-No lo se, pero creo que seria lo mejor que saliera a investigar mas acerca de esto y si es posible que reviertan el efecto- inmediatamente la pelinegra se levanto de su sitio, tomando nuevamente las fotografías al mismo tiempo que era imitada por el par de castaños –Regresare mas tarde y Sakura, gracias por la cena- ambos solo asintieron, viendo por ultimo como la joven Li les sonreía para seguidamente, salir del departamento, dejándolos nuevamente a solas.

-Oye Syaoran- llamo ella, girándose para verlo por un lapso de tiempo con cierta duda –A mi también me gustaría salir, para ver a Tomoyo-

-¿Con Tomoyo?-

-Si, me gustaría decirle todo lo que ha pasado y pedirle un par de disculpas, iba a hacerlo hoy en la Universidad pero ella no asistió- Syaoran solo frunció el seño con cierta desconfianza. No era que le desagradara la idea de que Sakura visitara a su mejor amiga, por el contrario estaba seguro que eso la dejaría más tranquila con todo lo que estaba pasando y no solo a ella, también a Tomoyo. Sin embargo Ryo de seguro ya estaba enterado y podría aprovechar esas oportunidades para acercarse a ella, amenazarla o hacerle algo.

Cosa que lo dejaba con un sentimiento de intranquilidad completa.

-No lo se Sakura, es solo que…-

-No pasara nada Syaoran- le interrumpió ella, mostrando una sonrisa tranquilizadora –Solo iré y regresare lo mas rápido que pueda, te lo aseguro-

-Pero…-

-Anda, ¿Si?, por favor- el castaño solo suspiro, cerrando los ojos con cierta derrota, para después asentir lentamente -¡Muy bien!, entonces regresare enseguida, no tardo- y sin dar tiempo a que pudiera decir otra cosa tomo rápidamente su bolso, depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios, para salir después en dirección a casa de Tomoyo.

Camino un poco mas rápido de lo acostumbrado, chocando de vez en cuando con algunas personas y pidiendo disculpas en muy variadas ocasiones. Repentinamente se detuvo, sintiendo de pronto una sensación de incomodidad, como si alguien la estuviera observando desde un lugar algo apartado. Se giro completamente, observando todo en la calle con detenimiento, pero aun así, sin notar nada extraño o fuera de lo común.

-Seguro es mi imaginación- se dijo a si misma, continuando con su caminata despreocupadamente, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, un automóvil negro seguía sus pasos por la ciudad.

* * *

No había querido ir a la Universidad, de hecho no tenia ganas de hacer nada que incluyera salir o realizar cualquier otra cosa. Sabia que algo como eso no era para que le afectara de esa manera, es mas, siempre había logrado ser fuerte ante cualquier situación, pero aun así, no podía quitarse de la mente aquellas palabras tan dolorosas…

_Se acabo Daidouji, se termino esta relación_.

Su corazón para ese momento se había resquebrajado completamente, en diminutos pedazos que no creía se volvieran a unir tan fácilmente. No podía concebir que alguien hubiese sido capaz de hacer una cosa como aquella. Estaba segura que esas fotografías no eran más que un engaño, una calumnia por parte de una persona desconocida.

Pero que importaba ya, Eriol había preferido no creerle y terminar con su relación de esa manera tan fría, sin importarle si ella sufría o no.

-Señorita Tomoyo- suspiro, levantándose de su cama (de la cual no se había movido en todo el día) y dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla con desgano.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono, sin ánimos, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la sirvienta que ahora se encontraba frente a ella.

-Alguien la busca- inmediatamente se aparto, dejando ver a una Sakura algo apenada y con ello a una Tomoyo muy sorprendida por tal acción.

-¿Sakura?, en verdad eres tu, en verdad eres…- y sin dar tiempo a que la amatista dijera otra cosa la joven Kinomoto se abrazo a ella, dejándola mas sorprendida que antes.

-Tomoyo lo siento mucho, te juro que yo no quería hacerte daño, todas esas cosas la dije porque… porque han pasado tantas cosas y…- se aparto un poco de ella, viéndola directamente a los ojos con cierto toque de tristeza que no paso desapercibido para la joven diseñadora –Perdóname, por favor-

-Sakura, no te preocupes, para mi no ha sucedido nada- la oji-verde solo sonrió, sin dejar de verla, mientras la muchacha del servicio se retiraba, dejándolas a solas.

-Pero Tomoyo, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Estas enferma?, ¿Por qué no fuiste a la Universidad?- la amatista sonrió un poco ante todas esas preguntas, lanzando un suspiro resignado y cerrando los ojos con melancolía ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido el día anterior.

-No estoy enferma Sakura, Eriol… termino conmigo- inmediatamente Sakura abrió los ojos con demasiada sorpresa, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, viendo como su prima seguía ahí, con la cabeza gacha, dándole a entender que en efecto sus palabras eran verdaderas y no se trataba de ninguna broma o algo que le pareciera.

Y ahora, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a Eriol?

-Pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sucedió?-

-No lo se, solo, me mostro unas fotografías en las que Syaoran y yo estábamos besándonos- al ver el rosto desencajado de su amiga, se apresuro a decir –Te juro que no es verdad Sakura, Syaoran y yo jamás los hemos engañado ni a ti ni a Eriol y…-

-Tomoyo lo se, te creo- respondió la castaña, abrazando a su amiga que ya comenzaba a verse mas afectada que antes –Me enviaron esas fotografías también y estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo que Eriol, aunque no entiendo quien podría haberlo hecho-

-Ni yo, pero…- Tomoyo se abrazo mas a su prima, agachando la cabeza y dejando que finalmente de sus ojos amatistas salieran varias lagrimas de dolor –Sakura, Eriol no me creyó, sigue pensando lo mismo y… y… me duele tanto desearía seguir siendo fuerte pero… no puedo Sakura… no puedo-

La castaña se mantuvo quieta, escuchando como su prima le hablaba con tanta pena y tristeza, algo que jamás había visto en ella y la dejaba demasiado molesta con Eriol.

Ahora comprendía el porque había golpeado a su novio, seguramente pensando que él lo traicionaba con Tomoyo, tal como ella lo llego a pensar en su momento, sin embargo estaba segura que el joven ingles era listo, mucho mas listo que ella como para darse cuenta de que todo podía ser una farsa y no llegar a esos extremos de golpear a medio mundo o dañar emocionalmente a su mejor amiga.

Definitivamente Eriol la iba a escuchar, aunque fuera por teléfono pero la iba a escuchar.

-Tomy, no llores, te aseguro que todo va a salir bien, ¿Lo recuerdas?- la pelinegra solo asintió levemente, separándose de su prima para frotar sus ojos –Te lo aseguro, por ahora seria mejor que descansaras, ya debo irme pero vendré a verte mañana, espero no te moleste-

-Si Sakura y claro que no será molestia, al contrario, muchas gracias por escucharme-

-Para eso somos amigas ¿No?- ella asintió –Entonces me voy, pero ya no llores si, o me harás llorar a mi también- Tomoyo solo negó con la cabeza, un tanto divertida mientras acompañaba a Sakura a la puerta de entrada.

-Gracias Saku-

-Ya te lo dije, somos amigas, cuídate mucho Tomoyo, vendré mañana por la tarde- y sin decir otra cosa mas salió de la gran mansión Daidouji, caminando por el extenso jardín que adornaba los alrededores y marcando en su teléfono celular un número en específico.

Se detuvo entonces, en medio de aquel lugar, escuchando como alguien contestaba del otro lado de la línea, aparentemente muy molesto.

-_¿Quién habla?-_

-¡Eriol!- grito, por primera vez en su vida completamente furiosa al tiempo que veía el aparato con molestia.

-_¿Sakura?,_ _¿Qué sucede?-_

-¡No me digas que sucede como si no haya pasado nada!, ¡Como pudiste!- volvió a gritar, esta vez un poco mas fuerte a lo que el zafiro solo atino a alejar un poco el teléfono de su oreja, desde su mansión a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

_-Sakura, no te entiendo-_

-¡Hablo de Tomoyo!, ¡Como pudiste hacerla llorar eres un… un…! ¡Idiota!- bien, lo había dicho y si, ella no era de decir ese tipo de palabras, ¡Pero Dios!, la situación lo ameritaba, mas porque se trataba de su amiga.

Porque nadie la hacia llorar y se quedaba tan tranquilo, no mientras ella viviera…

_-Sakura primero cálmate, además ella nos engaño, a mi y a ti, Li junto con ella…-_

-¡Syaoran y ella nunca nos han engañado Eriol!, Las fotografías que tú viste también me las enviaron a mi y son solo un fotomontaje bien planeado- le interrumpió, con mas molestia que antes, dejándolo completamente estupefacto –No puedo creerlo de ti, no solo golpeaste a Syaoran e hiciste que lo suspendieran, también has hecho llorar a mi prima y terminaste con su relación-

-_Sakura… yo-_

-No planeaba decirte esto por teléfono, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de verte, en verdad, yo nunca pensé que pudieras hacer algo así- inmediatamente y sin esperar una respuesta corto la comunicación, un poco mas calmada, esperando que eso sirviera para que Eriol se diera cuenta de todo de una buena vez y actuara de una mejor manera.

Decidió que lo mejor era regresar, de seguro Syaoran ya estaría preocupado por su tardanza. Así que sin perder mas tiempo salió corriendo en dirección al departamento de los primos Li, sin saber que desde el mismo automóvil negro, una persona sonreía con cierta diversión.

-Te atrape mi preciosa Sakura-

* * *

-¿Eso le dijiste?- cuestiono el ambarino, una vez termino de escuchar el relato de su novia, quien aparentemente había insultado a Eriol hacia unos cuantos minutos atrás –Sakura, no puedo creer que… ¿Enserio le dijiste eso?-

-Si- musito ella desde su posición, viendo como Syaoran hacia un par de muecas, conteniendo aparentemente una carcajada –Ríete si quieres- y apenas término de decir esto cuando en efecto el castaño estallo en carcajadas, sin poder creer todavía que su hermosa, tierna e indefensa novia pudiera decirle "idiota" al mismísimo Eriol Hiraguizawa, que de tierno, lindo e indefenso, no tenia nada.

Por lo menos no para él.

-No… no puede… ser… ahora… ahora entiendo… porque… estabas… sonrojada… cuando llegaste…- dijo entrecortadamente mientras sostenía su estomago, que ya comenzaba a dolerle de tanto reír –Ese… ese idiota…-

-¡Syaoran!- grito ella, bastante sonrojada, viendo como él parecía no querer dejar de reír –Syaoran ya, no es para tanto-

-Es que… Sakura… no… no… puedo evitarlo…- otra risa mas –Ah… lo siento… por lo menos… hiciste justicia por mi…- Sakura volvió a sonrojarse todavía mas, agachando un poco la cabeza mientras Syaoran ya comenzaba a calmarse un poco, incorporándose lentamente.

-Ya te lo dije que estaba un poco molesta por lo que le hizo a Tomoyo-

-Yo diría que muy molesta mi amor, tú nunca dices esas malas palabras- la joven Kinomoto para el momento ya estaba mas morada que roja por tanto sonrojo. Syaoran que ya se había relajado completamente solo sonrió un poco por su reacción.

Por lo menos ya sabia el porque de la molestia de Eriol, sin embargo por ahora no quería preocuparse en él, si no en… otro asunto de mayor relevancia… uno que se llamaba Ryo Ishikawa…

Ya había pensado lo suficiente, la única solución que se le ocurría por el momento era ir al departamento donde anteriormente vivía con Sakura y ver si guardaba en algún lugar los dichosos papeles con los que podía arruinar a Tomoyo, a Eriol, a Touya Kinomoto e incluso, a él mismo.

Sin embargo antes debía verificar algo muy importante y de gran valor en su plan.

-Sakura, ¿Aun tienes las llaves del departamento en donde vivías con el idiota ese?- Sakura ladeo la cabeza, algo confundida por el apodo –Con Ishikawa-

-Si, aun las tengo, ¿Para que las necesitas?- cuestiono, con cierta preocupación al recordar el tema -¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Tengo planeado ir a ese departamento y ver si guarda ahí esos papeles que me dijiste-

-Si quieres puedes hacerlo ahora- indico, buscando en su bolso y seguidamente extendiéndole dichas llaves –Ryo siempre regresaba muy tarde, tenia que trabajar por la noche, así que, si vas ahora creo que podrás entrar y salir sin problemas, justo son las 7:30, te dará tiempo- informo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Syaoran tomaba las llaves de sus manos, meditando un poco la situación.

-Pero, ¿Estas segura?- ella asintió –No me agrada mucho la idea de dejarte sola- la castaña volvió a sonreír, negando levemente con la cabeza.

-No pasara nada, aquí estaré segura, además Meiling no creo que tarde en venir- Syaoran suspiro, todavía no muy convencido por la idea –Vamos Syao, o si quieres, puedo ir contigo-

-¡De ninguna manera!, no quiero exponerte mas-

-Entonces ahí tienes la respuesta, me quedare aquí, estaré segura mientras tu regresas, ¿De acuerdo?- él solo volvió a suspirar, asintiendo lentamente, separándose de ella para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y salir con apuro en dirección al departamento de Ryo.

Sakura al ver la puerta cerrada se encamino hacia su habitación temporal, dispuesta a dormir un poco y esperar a que su novio regresara, no sin antes apagar todas las luces de la sala para poder descansar mejor.

Por otro lado, fuera del edificio, la misma persona del automóvil negro observaba con dicha como Syaoran salía corriendo, en alguna dirección que no le importo demasiado. Y una vez pudo ver que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, salió de su escondite, caminando despreocupadamente hacia el interior del lugar.

-¿Disculpe en que puedo ayudarlo?- escucho que preguntaba un hombre de unos cincuenta años, que aparentemente era el guardia del edificio.

-Ah, soy amigo de Syaoran Li, ¿Vive aquí no es así?- el guardia asintió –Vera, vine de visita, pero mi amigo no me ha dicho en que departamento vive, ¿Podría usted ser tan amable de decírmelo?-

-Claro, pero, el joven acaba de salir-

-No hay problema, lo esperare, no creo que tarde- el guardia viendo la disposición del chico, sonrió un poco, revisando en una agenda que tenia cerca y señalando después hacia el ascensor.

-Es el departamento 109, en el último piso- el chico de ojos verdes sonrió, dándole las gracias al guardia y continuando con su camino hacia el ascensor.

Una vez estuvo en el último piso, recorrió el estrecho pasillo sin borrar su sonrisa, encontrándose finalmente y luego de tanto buscar, frente a la puerta del departamento 109. Procurando ser discreto, volteo a todas direcciones, verificando que no hubiera nadie que pudiese verlo y, sin perder más tiempo, se dispuso a abrir la puerta con un método que él conocía perfectamente…

Sakura desde el interior, despertó repentinamente al escuchar un par de ruidos dentro del departamento, levantándose de su cama y caminando nuevamente en dirección a la sala, con cierto temor reflejado en su rostro.

-¿Syaoran?, ¿Meiling?- sin embargo nadie contesto. Camino un poco más hacia la pared para poder encender las luces, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un par de manos la sostuvieron, cubriendo su boca e inmovilizándola en segundos.

-Por fin te encuentro mi querida y preciosa novia- su miedo fue en aumento al escuchar su voz, sintiendo como de pronto él la arrastraba de nuevo a su habitación y una vez adentro la pegaba contra la pared, viéndola con aquella sonrisa macabra.

-Esta noche vas a ser mía-

* * *

Respiro hondamente antes de poder entrar. Era una desventaja que ese edificio no contara con ascensor, porque probablemente si lo tuvieran, él podría llevar a cabo su plan mucho más rápido. Por supuesto, ya no se iba a detener a pensar en esas cosas sin importancia, así que, con cuidado introdujo la llave en la perilla y abrió la puerta lentamente, asegurándose primero de que en efecto Ryo no se encontraba ahí.

Una vez pudo verificar aquel detalle, se adentro hacia el departamento encendiendo las luces y comenzando con su búsqueda. Sin embargo los minutos pasaban y él continuaba sin encontrar nada.

-¡Maldición!- grito, temiendo que tal vez pudiera haberse equivocado con sus suposiciones. A punto estuvo de salir del lugar, cuando finalmente pudo vislumbrar un poco mas adelante un escritorio de madera fina, que en su opinión se veía bastante sospechoso.

Camino hacia el con rapidez, comenzando a revisar todos y cada uno de los cajones con apuro, hasta que en el fondo de uno de ellos, pudo ver el balance de las empresas Li, junto con los demás papeles que Sakura mencionaba.

-Perfecto- murmuro, tomando dichos objetos y guardándolos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, para seguidamente salir corriendo del departamento.

Todavía sin saber el porque de pronto una sensación de desconfianza comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

* * *

-Ry… Ryo… no…- trato de decir, posando una de sus manos sobre la de su captor, intentando, inútilmente, minimizar el agarre, cosa que le resulto imposible. La fuerza de él comparada con la suya era mucho mayor, dejándola con esperanzas mínimas de poder huir.

-Sakura, Sakura- canturreo, acariciando su mejilla con cierta delicadeza –No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo, no me había dado cuenta de que en verdad eres hermosa y por fin, vas a ser completamente mía- la castaña para el momento estaba mas que horrorizada. Ryo que ya no parecía poder esperar ni un momento mas se acerco a ella, besando sus labios con posesión, en tanto la muchacha de ojos verdes comenzaba a llorar, intentando apartarlo de ella con sus manos.

-¡Ryo no, por favor!- grito ella al sentir como las manos de él comenzaban a subir por su cintura y seguidamente comenzaba a besar su cuello con posesión -¡Ryo no, tu no eres así!- volvió a gritar esta vez con mas fuerza, tratando de librarse, mientras lagrimas caían incesantes de sus ojos por la impotencia.

-Shh- murmuro –Te aseguro que te agradara tanto como a mi- al ver como Sakura parecía querer gritar no atino a hacer otra cosa mas que a cubrir su boca con una mano, impidiéndole cualquier intento de buscar ayuda.

La joven que ya no sabía que mas hacer, soltó un fuerte golpe a la rodilla derecha del chico, haciendo que este la soltara al instante y así ella pudiera escapar. No obstante antes de que pudiera salir Ryo la tomo del brazo, arrastrándola hacia la habitación al tiempo que soltaba un fuerte golpe a su mejilla izquierda.

-Te lo dije Sakura, así que será mejor que te quedes quieta- Sakura dirigió una de sus manos hacia su mejilla, empapando sus dedos con un liquido color carmesí que empezaba a extenderse a lo largo de la herida. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de hacer otra cosa cuando Ryo ya la había empujado hacia la cama, colocándose encima de ella e inmovilizando sus manos.

-Ryo… no… te lo suplico no…- rogo ella, sintiendo nuevamente sus labios sobre su cuello y sus manos deslizándose debajo de su blusa, para después, deshacerse del estorbo en que se había convertido su suéter y seguir en su labor, sin detenerse ni un momento.

* * *

Syaoran continuaba corriendo en dirección a su departamento, sintiendo aun aquella sensación desconocida, que ya comenzaba a asustarlo.

¿Y si en verdad le había sucedido algo malo a Sakura?

No lo creía, después de todo ella estaba segura en el departamento y como ella misma lo había dicho, Meiling no tardaría en llegar o seguramente ya estaría ahí, haciéndole compañía, así que no creía que algo malo pudiera estar sucediendo.

Aunque… podía equivocarse y eso era lo que mas lo aterraba.

Solo esperaba que nada pasara mientras llegaba.

* * *

-Ryo, por favor… por favor no quiero… no…- pero él no la escucho, a pesar de todas sus suplicas él no paraba, seguía besando su cuello, deshaciéndose de su ropa lentamente, mientras que ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Sakura, deja de moverte- se quejo el italiano, luego de ver como ella seguía oponiéndose a la idea de que pudiera quitarle aquella molesta blusa. -¡Quédate quieta!- sin importarle otra cosa mas, aparto sus manos con fuerza, haciendo que la chica gimiera de dolor, para que solo así, pudiera comenzar a subir su blusa y poder quitársela de una buena vez.

-Por… por favor-

* * *

Llego finalmente a la entrada del edificio, caminando con un poco mas de lentitud, sin apresurarse tanto. Continúo caminando hacia el ascensor, con un poco de alivio por estar ahí finalmente, sin embargo antes de que pudiera subir, el guardia de seguridad se acerco a él, como siempre con una sonrisa amable.

-Joven, que bueno que llega, un amigo suyo vino hace unos momentos y creo que esta esperándolo- Syaoran frunció el seño ¿Un amigo?

-¿Quién?- cuestiono con cierta confusión, viendo como el hombre volvía a asentir.

-Si un chico muy amable, creo que de ojos verdes- inmediatamente Syaoran analizo la información dada por el hombre, abriendo sus ojos con infinito temor y comenzando a subir las escaleras con prisa, sin dar tiempo a que el guardia pudiera decir otra cosa.

-¡Maldición!- grito, continuando con su camino y jurándose que si algo malo llegaba a sucederle a la chica Kinomoto él nunca se lo perdonaría.

Llegó finalmente a la puerta de su departamento, notando como esta parecía estar atrancada. Inmediatamente retrocedió, abriendo la puerta de golpe para después entrar finalmente y encaminarse hacia la habitación de la muchacha.

-¡Que estas haciendo infeliz!- grito una vez entro, viendo como el chico seguía en su posición, encima de Sakura, mientras esta solo lloraba con desesperación -¡Maldito idiota!- inmediatamente Syaoran avanzo, separándolo de la joven y asestando un fuerte golpe a su rostro, mismo que logro dejarlo aturdido por un tiempo considerable.

-¡Te dije, te lo advertí, que no te atrevieras a ponerle un dedo encima!- inmediatamente soltó otro golpe mas, dejándolo en el piso y viendo con preocupación a Sakura, acercándose a ella un poco y notando en el acto como la chica tenia sangre en su labio inferior al igual que diversas marcas en sus brazos.

Cosa que basto para que su ira se disparara de una manera asombrosa, dándose vuelta para volver a caminar en dirección al pelinegro que aun no lograba reincorporarse.

-¡Como, te atreviste a pegarle!- volvió a gritar, levantando a Ryo del suelo y pegándolo contra la pared, apretujando su cuello con mas fuerza de la necesaria. -¡Te vas a morir aquí y ahora Ishikawa!-

* * *

-Es aquí Kenji- índico la joven de cabello rojizo, luego de detener su andar por un momento, señalando el edificio frente a ellos –Aquí vive Syaoran-

-Creo que será mejor que entremos- respondió su acompañante, comenzando a caminar con ella en dirección a la entrada, no obstante no pudo avanzar mas, debido a que de un momento a otro Natsumi se había quedado quieta, viendo hacia un punto lejano. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Es solo que, la puerta de su departamento esta abierta- declaro, con cierto desconcierto, que logro aturdir al de cabello rubio –Syaoran nunca dejaría la puerta abierta-

-Tu crees que…-

-Tenemos que correr, ¡Ya!- completo ella, dándose cuenta de que algo ahí estaba demasiado mal como para dejar que pasara. Kenji inmediatamente la tomo de la mano, siguiendo sus órdenes y comenzando a correr en dirección al edificio, percatándose de que posiblemente su novia tenia razón con que algo estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

* * *

Seguía dando golpe tras golpe, sin detenerse, provocándole un daño certero, cada vez peor, cosa que le aseguraba que de seguir así, Ryo estaría agonizando en pocos minutos y su muerte estaría bastante cerca. Por su parte el italiano no podía defenderse, Syaoran seguía sin soltarlo y Sakura estaba lo suficientemente asustada como para decir o hacer algo, lo que lo dejaba solamente al destino.

A espera de que ese chico terminara por matarlo…

-¡Dios, Syaoran!- no supo quien era la persona que lo llamaba en ese momento, solo supo que quería matar a Ryo a como diera lugar, sin importarle otra cosa. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir golpeándolo alguien lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo fuertemente para evitar cualquier intento de su parte que incluyera seguir pegándole.

-¡Oye tranquilízate, no hagas una tontería!- volvieron a hablarle, esta vez otra persona, pero él no escuchaba, en su mente solo se encontraba ese infeliz que ahora estaba en el piso, aparentemente inconciente -¡Natsumi, ve por la policía o algo, no podre detenerlo!-

La joven Hideki al ver que en efecto su novio no soportaría mas debido a la fuerza que Syaoran tenia en ese momento, bajo las escaleras a paso rápido, acercándose al guardia de seguridad del edificio, una vez pudo encontrarse con él.

-¡Señor, ayúdeme!-

-¿Qué sucede señorita?-

-¡Llame a la policía, ahora!- ordeno, todavía con preocupación -¡Vamos, hágalo!- el guardia inmediatamente acato la petición, caminando hacia un teléfono un poco mas alejado y marcando un numero en especifico.

-¿Natsumi?, ¡Natsumi, eres tu!- la joven de ojos celestes se giro en ese momento, viendo a Meiling que acababa de llegar y ahora se acercaba a ella con una leve sonrisa. Sin embargo muy a pesar de que a ella también le diera gusto verla primero tenían que hacer algo muy importante.

-Meiling, siento esto pero, debemos apresurarnos o de lo contrario Syaoran va a terminar por matar a Ishikawa-la de ojos rubí comenzó a correr al instante, siendo seguida por Natsumi que aun no sabia con exactitud lo que pasaba.

Ambas llegaron al departamento 106, entrando para ver como Kenji todavía sostenía al castaño con cierta dificultad y Ryo que permanecía en el piso, completamente inmóvil.

-¡Syaoran basta!- salto su prima, colocándose frente a él, para intentar calmarlo -¡No hagas una estupidez, por Dios!-

-¡Voy a matar a ese maldito bastardo!, ¡Se atrevió a tocar a Sakura!- los tres jóvenes restantes se sorprendieron por la declaración, al tiempo que giraban su mirada hacia donde en efecto se encontraba Sakura, abrazándose a si misma sin dejar de temblar.

Natsumi se acerco entonces, abrazando a la chica con preocupación mientras esta seguía temblando, seguramente por el miedo.

-¡Primo cálmate, de una vez!, ¡Xiao Lang Li, escúchame, carajo!, ¡Ese imbécil recibirá su castigo y si tanto te preocupa Sakura preocúpate por ella y por como esta!- ante esto el ambarino comenzó a relajarse un poco, apartándose bruscamente de Kenji y caminando hacia donde se encontraba Natsumi junto con la oji-verde.

La joven de ojos celestes se aparto, dejando que Syaoran ocupara su lugar, abrazando a la muchacha con fuerza.

-Sakura, tranquila pequeña, ya paso todo- murmuro, sintiendo como ella comenzaba a reaccionar a su voz y lo abrazaba sin dejar de llorar.

-Sera mejor que la lleves a otra habitación Syaoran, esta muy asustada- el chico obedeció inmediatamente las indicaciones de Meiling, tomándola en brazos y saliendo con ella de la habitación, para caminar en dirección a la suya, mientras los presentes se enfocaban en Ryo, observándolo con desaprobación y enojo.

Syaoran recostó a Sakura delicadamente sobre su cama, notando con furia como su labio continuaba sangrando. Y hubiera regresado a terminar con Ryo de no ser porque ante su idea de apartarse de ella Sakura lo tomo de la mano, con temor reflejado en sus ojos verdes.

-No te vayas Syaoran- suplico, con lagrimas en sus ojos –Por favor, no te vayas-

-No lo hare, te lo prometo, pero tengo que curarte Sakura- ella lo soltó entonces, para que él pudiera buscar el botiquín y regresara segundos después, levantando su rostro con una mano para curar la herida.

-Duele- murmuro ella, cerrando los ojos y aferrándose mas al ambarino por el dolor.

-Se que duele, pero pasara, te lo aseguro- una vez pudo terminar con su trabajo se acerco mas a ella, abrazándola, en tanto la menor de los Kinomoto correspondía –Lo siento tanto Sakura, no debí dejarte sola-

-No te vayas otra vez Syaoran- volvió a repetir, ocultando su rostro levemente sonrojado en su pecho, sin deshacer el abrazo –Quédate conmigo esta noche-

-Sakura… pero…-

-Solo quédate, por favor, tengo miedo- él solo asintió en silencio, sin dejar de abrazarla, jurándose a si mismo que nunca jamás, mientras él viviera, volverían a hacerle daño.

-Aquí estaré, siempre-

* * *

Ya había llegado a la enorme mansión y ahora solo tocaba la puerta con insistencia, siendo recibido instantes después por una de las amas de llaves que trabajaban ahí. Esa ultima llamada de Sakura lo había dejado completamente sorprendido, pero de igual forma le había servido para darse cuenta que era verdad todo aquello que ella mencionaba.

Syaoran y mucho menos Tomoyo lo traicionarían de esa manera y él había sido un completo idiota al no darse cuenta de eso a tiempo y en vez de eso actuar por impulso, reprochándoles sin escuchar ninguna explicación de su parte.

Lo único que deseaba ahora era que Tomoyo pudiera perdonarlo, al igual que su amigo, por ser tan ciego y no saber escuchar.

-¿Qué desea joven?-

-Vine a ver a Tomoyo Daidouji- explico, saliendo de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la pregunta de la mujer –Es urgente-

-Lo siento joven pero la señorita se encuentra descansando y… ¡Oiga no puede pasar!- grito al ver como de un momento a otro Eriol había cruzado la puerta, corriendo hacia la habitación de Tomoyo y abriendo la puerta con lentitud para después adentrarse al lugar, siendo lo mas silencioso posible.

Pronto pudo ver a la joven amatista que descansaba tranquilamente sobre su cama, con su hermoso cabello negro esparcido sobre las almohadas y su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna. Se acerco todavía mas, tomando asiento en el borde de la cama y acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.

-Tomoyo, lo siento tanto- murmuro, sintiéndose totalmente culpable por verla en ese estado tan triste.

Todo por su culpa.

-Lo lamento, soy un idiota- la amatista al sentir el tacto de su mano rozar con su mejilla inmediatamente abrió sus ojos, viendo a Eriol con confusión e incorporándose rápidamente, sin saber el verdadero motivo por el que se encontraba ahí.

-¿Eriol?, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- sin embargo no recibió otra respuesta mas que un cálido abrazo seguido de un beso que la dejo completamente sin habla.

-Lo siento Tomoyo, perdóname por no haberte creído, fui un completo imbécil al dudar de ti y…- no pudo decir mas ya que fue esta vez Tomoyo la que atrapo sus labios, rodeando su cuello y atrayéndolo mas hacia ella, sin darle tiempo a objetar o decir otra cosa.

-Bueno, si eres algo tonto en ocasiones pero así, con todo eso y más, te amo- Eriol sonrió un poco ante la ocurrencia, viendo como ella comenzaba a sonreír otra vez.

-Y yo a ti- inmediatamente ambos volvieron a besarse, sin importarles ni el lugar ni la situación, solo disfrutando de aquel momento, sin restricciones, para sentirse nuevamente unidos como la pareja que eran y estaban destinados a ser, para siempre.

Continuara…

--

**N/A:**

**¡Konichiwa, chicas y chicos! XDD**

**Bueno un poco mas tarde de lo prometido pero como dije aquí esta, el capitulo 19 de esta historia, que ahora si se puso bastante eh… ¿Violenta?, XD**

**En esta ocasión sucedieron demasiadas cosillas, como por ejemplo la pelea de Eriol vs Syaoran XD, el regreso de Natsumi (que ya se había desaparecido bastante tiempo), la propasada que tuvo Ryo con nuestra querida Sakura, Syaoran que estuvo a punto de matarlo (como ya quisieran verlo algunos jeje) y finalmente la reconciliación de Eriol con Tomy.**

**En fin pues, sigo sin tener comentarios para este capi jeje, solo quiero darles las gracias nuevamente a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un lindo, lindo review, en especial a: _ziitah-TxE-, Elisa Li Kinomoto, Sasha Kinoli, j . sakuraplatina , kesiichan, Katy Kate_ y a mi amiga Anais-Lovely-Angel, amiga si lees esto lamento no agradecerte en el capitulo anterior, se me fue por completo, jeje, ah, las cosas que hace el estrés XDD**

**Bien muchachas y muchachos, pues solo quiero informar antes de retirarme, que (la autora se entristece por segunda vez) este fic ya esta en su recta final, así es, esta Dulce Confusión se termina en tres capítulos mas, que a lo mucho yo calculo estarán aquí en unos cuantos días, por lo que ya estará concluido a finales de este mes o a mas tardar a principios de Agosto, que era algo que varios me preguntaban n.n**

**Y pues dada la información me despido ahora si.**

**Muchisimas gracias por todo, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado, cuídense mucho y los dejo con un avance del siguiente capitulo.**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Star Nigth**

_**Avances del siguiente capitulo:**_

_-¡Te odio Ryouma Hideki!-_

_-No vuelvas a levantarle la mano-_

_-Pronto será tu cumpleaños-_

_-Claro que me gustaría pero…-_

_-Vamos hermano tu puedes-_

_-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-_

_**Capitulo 20: Propuestas.**_

_**Próxima actualización: 23/07/09**_


	20. Propuestas

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP.

_**Dulce Confusión**_

_**Capitulo 20: Propuestas**_

La noche comenzaba a pasar lentamente en la ciudad de Tomoeda, llevándose consigo la oscuridad y el terror, dejándolo totalmente en el olvido para así dar paso a un nuevo día.

En el departamento de los primos Li la situación estaba un poco mas en calma. Meiling se encontraba mientras tanto dando indicaciones especificas a los policías que habían llegado minutos antes, con ayuda claro de Natsumi y Kenji, acerca de lo que había acontecido hacia unos minutos y el porque del estado tan deplorable en que se encontraba el hijo de Marion Ishikawa en ese momento, omitiendo claro, el detalle de que su primo tenia claras intenciones de matarlo.

Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque alguien le había interrumpido en su trabajo.

-Creo que lo mejor seria que llamara al joven y a la señorita que fue atacada- informo uno de los policías, recibiendo al instante una mirada desconcertada por parte de Meiling –Así como esta la situación debemos tener sus testimonios para que el acusado pueda ser detenido y encarcelado-

-Si, lo entiendo-

-Pero, no creo que Sakura quiera declarar ahora- intervino Natsumi, cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que observaba con molestia a Ryo que seguía sin recobrar el conocimiento –Me refiero a que esta muy asustada oficial, no creo que pueda hacerlo por el momento-

-De ser ese el caso entonces solo bastara con el testimonio del joven, después cuando la señorita se encuentre mejor nos podrá dar su declaración con mas calma- la pelinegra solo asintió, comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de su primo, sin decir nada mas.

Se detuvo cuando finalmente estuvo frente a la habitación a un lado, dando un par de golpecitos a esta, intentando llamar la atención y que su primo saliera a recibirla.

-¿Syaoran?- llamo, dando otro par de golpes, sin recibir respuesta -¿Syaoran estas ahí?- sin mas remedio poso una de sus manos sobre el picaporte, girándolo lentamente y abriendo la puerta con cierta duda, adentrándose a la habitación que seguía en penumbras, completamente silenciosa.

-¿Syaoran?- repitió, dando unos pasos al frente, todavía tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

Y una vez pudo enfocar su atención en la única cama un poco mas adelante sonrió, observando con cierta ternura y dicha como su primo ahora se encontraba dormido al igual que Sakura, ambos, abrazados fuertemente, en una especie de abrazo protector.

Suspiro entonces, dándose cuenta de que no tenia mucho tiempo para actuar y él debía dar un par de declaraciones a los policías, para que solo así el imbécil de Ryo que tanto daño les había provocado, fuera finalmente a pagar su condena en un lugar muy lejano, donde no saldría durante mucho tiempo.

-Syaoran, despierta- murmuro, dando un par de golpecitos a su hombro, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca –Vamos, despierta- el castaño empezó a moverse, haciendo un par de muecas de incomodidad y abriendo los ojos con lentitud, para observar a su prima que seguía de pie frente a él.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono en voz baja con cierta molestia, sin dejar de abrazar a Sakura que seguía dormida entre sus brazos.

-Tienes que venir conmigo, uno de los policías quiere verte para que declares en contra de ese desgraciado y se lo puedan llevar a la cárcel de una vez- explico igualmente en voz baja, notando de repente como ante los murmullos Sakura hacia un par de gestos, abrazando a su primo con más fuerza.

-¿Policías?- volvió a interrogar él, sacándola de su ensoñación, sin prestar mucha atención a aquel gesto.

-Si, si, Natsumi los llamo cuando vio que estabas a punto de soltarte de…- fue entonces que un detalle le llamo grandemente la atención, impidiéndole decir el nombre de la otra persona…

No era despistada, eso era seguro y suponía que para el momento su primo se había quedado mas sorprendido que nada por saber que Natsumi estaba ahí, sin embargo ese no era el detalle, sino que su amiga había llegado al lado de Kenji Fujimoto como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo o _algo mas_, cosa que no comprendía.

¿Qué no se odiaban mutuamente?

-¿Natsumi?- parpadeo un poco confundida, viendo a su primo con desesperación.

-Deja de hacer preguntas y mejor ven conmigo, regresaras luego con Sakura- él se sonrojo un poco por el comentario, sin embargo no dijo nada mas y de inmediato comenzó a incorporarse, tratando de separarse de la muchacha de ojos verdes sin despertarla. Meiling lanzo una risita al ver como el joven hijo de Ieran Li luchaba, todavía con las mejillas rojas, por separarse de ella que a pesar de todo el movimiento no lo soltaba.

Y luego de un cierto lapso de tiempo el chico logro escabullirse con mucha habilidad, dejándola profundamente dormida para seguidamente abandonar la habitación junto con Meiling.

-Aquí esta- anuncio la chica de cabello negro, caminando hacia donde se encontraba el jefe de policía una vez llegaron a la habitación correspondiente.

Syaoran se mantuvo al margen, respondiendo a todas las preguntas con voz neutral, sin descartar ningún detalle ni omitiendo nada. Ryo finalmente fue apresado por las autoridades y encaminado hacia la salida del departamento una vez pudo recuperarse un poco, aunque seguía algo aturdido.

-Bien, entonces llevare su testimonio a las autoridades correspondientes y los llamaremos para que la señorita pueda declarar-

-Entonces, ¿Syaoran no tendrá problemas?- Kenji frunció un poco el seño, desviando la mirada ante la pregunta de su novia, que claramente había salido con tono preocupado. El jefe de policía solo negó, guardando una pequeña nota en su bolsillo, sin dejar de verles.

-No, el muchacho solo actuó en defensa de la jovencita y tomando en cuenta que el atacante entro al departamento ilegalmente, no habrá ningún problema, aun si hubiera una demanda en su contra no procedería- hizo una pausa, caminando hacia la salida –Con su permiso me retiro, no duden en llamar si algo sucede-

-No se preocupe, lo acompaño a la salida- Meiling comenzó a caminar detrás del oficial, haciendo unas cuantas muecas de inconformidad en tanto Natsumi reía.

Kenji por otro lado miraba con algo de temor como Syaoran parecía desconcertado por el que él estuviera en su departamento y mas aun acompañando a la joven Hideki, cuando días atrás ellos dos habían tenido una riña, con Ryo incluido, por el percance sucedido en la reunión de ejecutivos de Hong Kong.

Syaoran por su parte se encontraba mas confundido de lo que Kenji pensaba, claro que no sabia el porque ahora ellos dos estaban tan bien, no era que le molestara, solo que no hallaba una explicación muy lógica, mas aparte no se explicaba como había sido que habían llegado ahí justo en el momento en el que estaba por asesinar a Ryo y menos que se suponía que debía decirle a Natsumi ahora, mas cuando ya sabia ciertas cosas que ella había mencionado en su carta antes de irse.

Pero también _otras_ que la misma Meiling le había revelado.

-Ah, creo que no te salude por todo lo que sucedió, ¿Verdad?- hablo ella repentinamente, rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían sumergido al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba un poco y agachaba la mirada sin atreverse a verlo.

-Si, supongo- Kenji se mantuvo quieto, sin decir nada, solo observaba con algo de enojo como _su_ novia parecía estar un poco avergonzada por la presencia de Li en ese lugar.

Algo que no le gustaba nada, dadas las circunstancias.

-Veníamos a verte y a…- se quedo callada por un momento, soltando un golpecito al hombro de Kenji que parecía no reaccionar. –Decirte algo-

-No voy a hacerlo yo Natsumi, va a golpearme- murmuro él entre dientes al oído de la chica, sin apartar la vista de Syaoran que había sonreído ladinamente, sin él saber porque.

-Tal vez lo haga, depende de que sea…- contesto, haciendo que una gotita resbalara por la cabeza del rubio y la de Natsumi respectivamente.

-Creo que deberías decirle Kenji- insistió la de ojos celestes, con cierta diversión en su voz.

-No, lo hare, dile tu, por lo menos lo suavizaras un poco mas-

-No te preocupes cielito, aquí estará tu linda novia para defenderte- Syaoran entonces abrió los ojos enormemente, ¿Novia?, ¿En realidad lo había dicho o acaso por todo lo que había acontecido en los últimos minutos ya estaba delirando?

¿Ellos dos, novios?

-Pero…-

-Kenji por Dios, no seas un niño-

-Es que…-

-¡Dile ya!- el grito en si asusto un poco a ambos chicos que para el momento no habían dejado de verse. Meiling llego entonces, viendo ciertamente confundida la escena, sin explicarse, al igual que Syaoran el porque de tanta desesperación por parte de su amiga.

-¡Esta bien!, Li, Ishikawa y yo averiamos tu automóvil en Hong Kong, por eso te accidentaste- cerro los ojos, esperando el impacto de algo estrellarse contra su cabeza o su cara, si embargo eso no sucedió, solamente después de unos segundos pudo sentir como alguien tiraba del cuello de su camisa, con mas fuerza de la debida.

-¡Así que fuiste tu el responsable!, ¿¡Tienes idea de cuanto costaron los gastos médicos!?-

-¡Oye Meiling que te pasa!- al sentir entonces que las manos que lo sostenían era mas pequeñas que las de Li se aventuro a abrir los ojos, viendo como la chica de ojos rubí lo sostenía con fuerza, viéndolo con cierta rabia.

-¡Arruinaste el automóvil de Syaoran!, ¡Era un regalo de sus hermanas!, ¡Un regalo tan hermoso y lo arruinaste!-

-¡Que entonces el auto era mas importante que yo!- grito Syaoran aparentemente indignado en tanto Natsumi solo sonreía nerviosamente.

-Y… espera un segundo- Meiling para entonces soltó al joven Fujimoto haciendo que este retrocediera un tanto asustado, dándose cuenta de algo al instante y girándose para ver a la de cabello rojizo con cierta confusión -¿Dónde estuviste?, ¿Por qué te fuiste? Y ¿Qué haces con él?-

-Estuve en Estados Unidos, me fui por lo que ya sabes y Kenji ahora es mi novio, estoy saliendo con él, ambos empezamos de nuevo, ¿Verdad?- el joven a su lado solo asintió a la pregunta, levemente sonrojado por las declaraciones de la chica. Mientras los primos Li se veían el uno al otro con la mandíbula casi en el piso, literalmente, de la sorpresa.

-Muy bien, empezaste de nuevo, me alegro pero…- la pelinegra volvió a acercarse al rubio, tomándolo nuevamente del cuello ante el temor de este ultimo –Si le haces algo juro que te dejo en una silla de ruedas y después te arrojo de un acantilado para que los malditos gusanos te quiten esa cara de niño bueno que tienes, ¡Me oíste!- el joven asintió mecánicamente sin dejar de verla a lo que ella sonrió un poco, alejándose después.

-Bueno pues creo… que ya debemos irnos, Natsumi- tartamudeo el hermanastro de Montserrat tratando de recuperarse un poco del jaloneo anterior, a lo que la chica asintió solamente, sin borrar su sonrisa, pero todavía sin atreverse a mirar al ambarino, que por su parte seguía sin decir nada. –Te espero abajo- la hija de Ryouma solo sonrió, viendo como el rubio se despedía rápidamente para salir después del departamento con paso apresurado.

-Yo iré a ver a Sakura, te veo luego Natsumi- volvió a asentir rápidamente al mismo tiempo que de igual forma, Meiling salía de la habitación, dejándolos a solas.

El silencio volvió a reinar en aquel lugar, ninguno de los dos era capaz de formular alguna oración coherente. Por su lado Natsumi aun se sentía un poco confundida, era claro que había decidido empezar de nuevo una relación con Kenji y no podía negar a esas alturas que no lo quería porque era algo verdaderamente estúpido de su parte, sin embargo aun estaban en ella aquellos sentimientos hacia el joven Li, algo que la aturdía y la hacia sentir de cierta manera… culpable.

-Creo que… ya debo irme… Kenji… estará esperándome- tartamudeo, atropellando las palabras una tras otra, agachando la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Lo siento- fue entonces que volvió a verlo, esta vez con los ojos bien abiertos de par en par, sin saber que era a lo que se refería.

-¿Disculpa?-

-No lo se, fui una de las causas por las que te fuiste de aquí, solo quería disculparme por eso- respondió él, sin inmutarse ni decir nada mas después de eso. Natsumi solo negó repetidamente con la cabeza, sin entender a que venia el tema.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, yo le dije a Meiling que me iría por lo que sucedió con mi padre y por…-

-Meiling me conto todo- le interrumpió directamente, sin dejar de verla, a lo que ella comenzaba a asustarse un poco.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Todo- respondió nuevamente, dejándola completamente quieta y sin palabras.

-Entonces, te dijo lo que yo…-

-Si- ella volvió a agachar la mirada nuevamente, sintiéndose descubierta y claramente como una niñita tonta. ¿Cómo podía haberlo evitado?, después de todo, era evidente que tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

-En todo caso yo debería de dar las disculpas, a ti, a Sakura e incluso a Kenji- contesto, apretando los puños con fuerza, sintiéndose como una verdadera traidora.

Porque eso era lo que estaba cometiendo, una traición a la confianza que Sakura había depositado en ella, a la confianza de Kenji, a su amistad y cariño, respectivamente.

-No lo creo así-

-Es así Syaoran, me siento como una traidora, una infame, incluso empiezo a creerme una cualquiera como lo decía el que alguna vez fue mi padre…- susurro con cierto desdén, viéndolo con remordimiento reflejado en sus ojos celestes, sintiéndose mas culpable que antes –Solo espero que todo esto no arruine la relación de amistad que tengo contigo y con Sakura-

-No lo hará y no has traicionado a nadie, solo que lamento no poder…-

-Corresponderme- completo ella con una media sonrisa, mientras Syaoran solo asentía con algo de pena –Lo se, no te preocupes, entonces ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?-

-Claro- ambos estrecharon sus manos entonces, en una clara seña de hermandad, al tiempo que sonreían un poco, separándose después de un tiempo, muy seguros de su decisión.

-Bien, entonces me voy o Kenji va a desesperarse- lanzo una risita, caminando hacia la puerta para despedirse por ultima vez, agitando la mano –Nos vemos- y dicho esto salió del departamento, dejando al castaño un poco satisfecho consigo mismo…

Por lo menos ya había podido volver a verla y aclarar las cosas con ella como se debía.

* * *

Salió de su casa como todas las noches así, caminando por las desoladas calles de Tomoeda, aun con la mirada perdida y los ojos rojos de tantos y tantos desvelos que había padecido.

No tenia una causa de peso que le obligara a ir a algún lugar en especifico, su esposa estaba muerta, su hijo lo había abandonado y la única mujer a la que amo se había ido hacia tantos años sin el poder evitarlo. Aun cuando todavía existía un pequeño vínculo que lo unía a ella no podía encontrarlo, estaba seguro que se había ido también y lo más frustrante de todo era que no sabia a donde ni cuando regresaría.

Trato de buscarla por todos los medios, la había visto durante la reunión en casa de los Li y ahora ahí estaban las consecuencias de su cobardía ante no poder hablarle, por el temor a que ella le rechazara o le recriminara algo en su cara.

Después de todo él era indirectamente el causante de una de sus mayores perdidas, tanto él, como su padre Ryouma Hideki y aunque tuvo una oportunidad de hablar con ella en casa de aquel chico hijo de Ieran no pudo hacerlo por extrañas razones. Aunque se quedaba un poco mas tranquilo por al menos haber podido hablar con aquel joven.

Suspiro con tristeza, continuando con su camino por las desoladas calles, notando cada detalle con aburrimiento completo, sin tener ánimos de nada.

-¿Tío?- se giro inmediatamente, buscando a la persona que le llamaba y al hacerlo se topo con un joven de cabello rubio, que ahora lo veía con confusión y cierta alegría. –Si eres tu tío, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Qué haces aquí en Japón?- cuestiono Kenji de nueva cuenta, levantando una ceja con confusión a lo que el hombre rio con amargura.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo sobrino, no esperaba verte por aquí- susurro, viéndolo con cierta tristeza a lo que él sonrió.

-Si bueno, estoy esperando a mi novia, pero ya se ha tardado un poco-

-Oh, así que ya estas sentando cabeza- Kenji sonrió, levemente complacido.

-Se podría decir que si-

-¿Y quien es la afortunada?-

-Se llama Natsumi, Natsumi Hideki- ante la mención de la chica el hombre se quedo quieto, totalmente petrificado y sin palabras, como en una especie de trance, en tanto Kenji comenzaba a preocuparse por su reacción -¿Tío?- sin embargo él no respondía, solo tartamudeaba, sin completar ninguna oración lo suficientemente entendible.

-Kenji ya podemos irnos y…- el rubio giro su vista hacia la entrada del edificio, donde Natsumi se encontraba de pie, viendo algo confundida como su novio estaba acompañado por un hombre de mediana edad, que ahora estaba mas pálido que un fantasma, viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

Como si hubiera visto a un muerto o incluso algo peor.

-Eres tu- murmuro aquel hombre, avanzando hacia ella para tomar sus manos entre las suyas, en un gesto que desconcertó a ambos chicos por igual –Eres Natsumi, la hija de Usagi Saito, eres tu ¿Verdad?- ella asintió, con cierta sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, sin saber exactamente quien era aquella persona ni porque sabia el nombre de su madre con tanta exactitud.

¿Era acaso un viejo conocido?

-Disculpe pero, ¿Cómo lo sabe?-

-Necesito hablar contigo, decirte algo que a tu edad ya debes conocer- ella parpadeo todavía aturdida, asintiendo lentamente, sin saber con claridad a lo que estaría por enfrentarse y todavía sin saber la identidad de aquel extraño.

* * *

-¿Cómo esta?- cuestiono una vez pudo adentrarse a la habitación por completo, viendo a la joven castaña que aun permanecía sobre la cama, descansando tranquilamente. Meiling solo le envió una sonrisa pequeña a su joven primo, que ahora tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama, quitando algunos mechones de cabello de la frente de Sakura, con delicadeza, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.

-Igual, dormida como un bebe- respondió luego, con voz baja, sin dejar de ver con cierta ternura el gesto que Syaoran tenia para con ella en ese momento.

-Es normal, le di una medicina para el dolor, posiblemente duerma hasta el día de mañana-

-Espero que esto no vaya a afectarle tanto- murmuro de nueva cuenta, con cierto coraje –Por un momento te juro que quise matarlo yo misma, pero no creo que valga la pena ensuciarse las manos con ese maldito, pero ¿Qué mas piensas hacer?-

-Por ahora nada, necesitamos también la declaración de Sakura y creo que hare un par de demandas en su contra luego de avisarles a Tomoyo y a Hiraguizawa de los papeles que encontré en su departamento- informo, con cierta astucia, en tanto Meiling le lanzaba una mirada aturdida, sin comprender del todo.

-Espera, ¿Cuál departamento y cuales papeles?-

-Ya te explicare mañana, solo espero que Hiraguizawa no vaya a querer golpearme o algo así, porque dudo mucho que esta vez pueda dejársela tan fácil- Meiling solo atino a negar con la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación, sin dejar de ver los movimientos de Sakura, que para el momento había comenzado a moverse un poco y tal como la vez anterior, a abrazar al joven Li, mientras este se sonrojaba hasta el tope por tal acción.

-Bueno pues creo que aquí ya no me necesitas- dijo ella con diversión, notando como la chica Kinomoto reclamaba a su primo entre sueños, sonrojándolo aun mas de ser posible –Me iré a descansar y no te aproveches de la situación eh Syaoran- el chico al ver que no podía gritar solo le envió una mirada asesina, misma que Meiling ignoro completamente y sin dejar de reír abandono la habitación, dejándolos nuevamente a solas.

* * *

Ya habían llegado al hotel en el que se habían hospedado horas antes, aun sin saber el verdadero motivo de la preocupación de aquel hombre, que ahora ya se había presentado y resultaba ser, sorpresivamente, el tío de Kenji Fujimoto, el mismísimo Takuma Osagawa, presidente de las corporaciones Osagawa y jefe de la familia del mismo apellido.

Algo que en un principio sorprendió y confundió de sobremanera a Natsumi, que para el momento seguía sin comprender que era lo que deseaba aquel hombre, ni porque parecía conocer y recordar el nombre de su madre con tanto anhelo.

Como si hubiera sido alguien muy influyente en la vida de ella.

-Y bien tío, que es lo que querías decirle a Natsumi- interrogo el rubio repentinamente, una vez el aludido estuvo en su lugar, frente a la joven hija de Ryouma Hideki. Takuma pareció vacilar, debatiéndose todavía entre hablar o no, sin embargo al ver el rostro expectante de ambos jóvenes que no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que quería, se aventuro a hablar, aun si las consecuencias llegaban a ser letales.

Después de todo, Usagi lo hubiera querido así ¿No?

-Natsumi, de seguro te preguntaras porque se el nombre de tu madre, ¿Cierto?- cuestiono de vuelta, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de la oji-celeste –Yo, fui un amigo de ella cuando éramos jóvenes, así como Ryouma, tu padre, también lo fue- Natsumi frunció un poco el seño ante la mención de aquella persona cosa que Takuma pareció notar, lo que lo animo a continuar con su relato:

-Fuimos al instituto juntos, yo la quise mucho pero ella a mi no parecía quererme como tal, por eso, cuando Ryouma se acerco a ella, yo le deje el camino libre, porque sabia que Usagi gustaba de tu padre y él de ella- hizo una pausa, suspirando ante los recuerdos –Nunca creí que le fuera a hacer daño, tan equivocado estaba-

-Muy equivocado- coincidió la muchacha, levemente sorprendida por la declaración –Pero, ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?-

-¿Nunca te preguntaste porque Ryouma la trataba tan mal?- Natsumi negó lentamente, un poco confundida, mientras Kenji posaba una mano sobre su hombro, en señal de apoyo. –Cuando Ryouma y Usagi se casaron, yo seguí viéndola, claro, como amigos, pero eso parecía molestar a tu padre, pronto Ryouma se volvió muy celoso con ella, a tal grado de no dejarla salir con nadie, ni siquiera con sus familiares-

-¿Y tu no hiciste nada Tío?- cuestiono Kenji, a lo que el hombre negó con pesar.

-No podía hacerlo, después de todo él era su esposo y yo un simple amigo enamorado-

-Pero pudo avisar a alguien- reclamo la de cabello rojizo, levemente molesta, mientras él solo se quedaba callado, sin saber como responder a aquello.

-Lo se, pero si te digo esto es para decirte la verdad detrás de la muerte de tu madre- y al ver que ella no contestaba, se apresuro a proseguir: -A pesar de las exigencias de Ryouma yo seguí viéndola a escondidas, ella me contaba en cada ocasión como Ryouma la golpeaba y la humillaba, yo quería hacer algo pero, me era muy difícil. Pase los días así, viéndola en secreto, queriéndola cada vez mas, pero sin decirle a nadie, era nuestro secreto y después de varios días, ella dio a luz a una hermosa niña, a ti- Natsumi solo sonrió, mientras sentía como su vista comenzaba a nublarse por las lagrimas que estaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Yo iba constantemente a su casa, para verte a ti y a Usagi que estaba cada vez peor, sin embargo tu continuabas creciendo día con día y para ella eso era su motivación, verte crecer, sin embargo, para tu cumpleaños numero tres, tu padre nos encontró a mi y a tu madre, cerca del estudio…-hizo una pausa, apretando los puños con fuerza ante la sorpresa de ambos jóvenes –Él se sintió traicionado, diciéndole a tu madre que lo había engañado y que seguramente tu eras mi hija, yo trate de desmentirlo, pero Ryouma saco un arma, apunto hacia mi y… jalo el gatillo, pero Usagi se interpuso-

-No… no…- murmuro la joven Hideki, tapando su boca con ambas manos, sin poderlo creer.

-Ella murió esa noche, por aquel disparo que recibió- Natsumi se levanto de su lugar, con las mejillas empapadas por las lagrimas y el seño fruncido, mientras veía al hombre frente a ella, que para el momento mantenía la cabeza gacha, sin decir nada mas que un "lo siento tanto".

-¡Natsumi espera!- Kenji salió corriendo entonces, tras la chica que repentinamente había salido del hotel, con los puños cerrados y corriendo hacia una dirección que él no conocía.

Pronto ambos llegaron hasta una mansión muy cerca del centro de Tomoeda, misma en la cual la muchacha entro, abriendo la puerta con brusquedad, para encaminarse al estudio y de igual manera entrar, sorprendiendo a su único ocupante.

-¡Que demonios haces aquí maldita cualquiera!-vocifero Ryouma Hideki, levantándose de su lugar para verla a los ojos con molestia, cosa que no inmuto a la chica frente a él, misma que lo veía con rencor y un deseo de venganza que comenzaba a asustarlo.

-Tu… maldito infeliz- murmuro ella, entre dientes, acercándose al hombre para empujarlo contra la pared -¡Maldito hijo de perra!, ¡Mataste a mi madre, tu, asesino!- ante esto Ryouma abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-Era una zorra, me engañaba, era una maldita prostituta- inmediatamente y con todas las fuerzas que tenia, la chica asesto un fuerte golpe al rostro de su padre, dejándolo en el piso mientras se acercaba lentamente, aun con los puños apretados.

-¡Mi madre siempre te amo y tú le pagaste así, ella dejo todo por ti, por tus malditos celos absurdos y tú la mataste!- hizo una pausa, mientras continuaba acercándose -¡La mataste porque la viste hablando con uno de sus amigos!, ¡Por tus malditos celos enfermos!, ¡Maldito!- grito de nueva cuenta, dando otro golpe mas a la pierna izquierda de él, sacando toda su rabia.

-¿Qué haces aquí bastarda?- pregunto Montserrat que para entonces había llegado al lugar de los hechos, viendo como la chica tenia acorralado a su propio padre, en una muestra de agresión en contra de él -¿Cómo te atreves?- sin embargo ella no escuchaba, solo tenia la mirada fija en su "padre", quien ahora se había quedado completamente quieto por sus palabras.

-Sabes que… no eres mas que un imbécil y ¿Sabes que mas?- murmuro con desdén, alejándose lentamente para después voltearse, viéndolo con una sonrisa rota -¡Te odio Ryouma Hideki!- y dicho esto camino hacia la salida, sin dirigirle nada mas que una mirada llena de desprecio y asco, como alguna vez él la había llegado a ver.

-Espera un momento, ¿Qué haces aquí en mi casa y…?-

-¡Tu te callas mosca muerta!- grito, interrumpiendo el reclamo de Montserrat de golpe, mientras esta solo retrocedía, levemente asustada.

-No vuelvas a gritarme, ¡Bastarda!- alzo su mano entonces, dispuesta a estrellarla contra la mejilla izquierda de la muchacha, sin embargo alguien detuvo aquel gesto, tomando su brazo con brusquedad y mas fuerza de la debida.

-No vuelvas a levantarle la mano- susurro Kenji con enojo, soltando la mano de Montserrat luego de aquello mientras esta lo veía con sorpresa, para después, lanzar una sonora carcajada al aire.

-Mira, mira, si aquí estas tú, el perdedor, no me digas que ya te cambiaste al bando de los bastarditos eh-

-Cierra la boca, que tienes el hocico muy grande "hermanita"- ante esto la pelirroja callo, viéndolo con ira.

-Solo espero que no te engañe después con Syaoran… pero oh mira… él nunca va a mirarte, ni a fijarse en ti porque eres tan simple, tan… torpe- Natsumi solo sonrió, acercándose a ella lentamente, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona, ignorando por completo sus comentarios.

-Oh si y como tu eres tan zorra en ti si va a fijarse- replico con ironía, a lo que la menor de los Fujimoto le lanzo una mirada divertida, seguida de una pequeña risa sarcástica.

-Lo hará, porque para tu información, ya termino con Kinomoto- Natsumi y Kenji comenzaron a reír entonces, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de la pelirroja quien no comprendía absolutamente nada.

-No me digas- replico el rubio con diversión.

-Pues mira que fuimos hoy a visitarlos y yo los vi tan juntos, creo que ya hasta viven en el mismo departamento- la pelirroja solo se mordió los labios con furia, en tanto Natsumi continuaba riendo –Mejor suerte para la próxima, rata- y sin decir nada mas ambos salieron de la mansión, dejándola mas que furiosa.

Había fallado… otra vez.

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba ya, tranquilamente, para los residentes de la ciudad de Tomoeda. La salida del sol para entonces había sido inminente, las personas caminaban de un lado a otro, comenzando con su respectiva rutina matutina ese día.

Eriol y Tomoyo se dirigían hacia el departamento de Syaoran, luego de haber vivido una de las experiencias mas arriesgadas de su vida, una que puso a prueba la resistencia de Eriol a los golpes por parte de una mujer bien armada con su bolso…

Inmediatamente y luego de aquella reconciliación en la habitación de la amatista la puerta se había abierto violentamente, mostrando a una encolerizada Sonomi Daidouji quien inmediatamente se dispuso a dar de golpes al _degenerado que se había atrevido a acosar a su hija_, cosa que Tomoyo por poco no pudo detener y que Eriol, a causa de su repentina lentitud tuvo que soportar durante 5 largos minutos, en los cuales la madre de su, nuevamente novia, lo había golpeado con aquel bolso tan pesado, dejándolo caer una y otra vez en su cabeza, sin darle descanso y por consecuencia dejándole un dolor agudo en aquella parte de su cuerpo.

Claro que la joven mujer se había disculpado después, pero ese dolor nadie se lo quitaba.

-En verdad lo siento tanto Eriol- volvió a disculparse la joven diseñadora, con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas que hizo sonreír al zafiro.

-Ya no importa, por lo menos ahora tengo la seguridad de que si yo no puedo hacerlo, tu madre te cuidara muy bien por mí- Tomoyo se sonrojo otra vez, en esta ocasión mas furiosamente que antes, agachando la cabeza y continuando con su caminata sin decir otra cosa.

Pronto llegaron frente al departamento 109, propiedad del chico castaño, a lo que Eriol suspiro, armándose de valor para entrar, pedir disculpas y tal vez ser golpeado en el procedimiento.

Así que sin más remedio, dio los dos golpecitos a la puerta, mismos que marcaban tal vez su próximo final…

-¿Quién es?, oh pero si eres tu Eriol- contestó Meiling una vez abrió la puerta con un deje de molestia, a lo que Tomoyo sonrió y Eriol rio nerviosamente. -¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Ah, bueno yo solo…- no obstante su explicación fue acallada inmediatamente cuando Syaoran apareció de pronto, detrás de Meiling, enviándole una mirada asesina, mientras el zafiro notaba como en el rostro de su compañero de clases todavía estaban varias marcas de golpes que en su idiotez, le había propinado.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Hiraguizawa?- cuestiono hostilmente a lo que él agacho un poco la cabeza.

-Solo, vine a disculparme por lo de la pelea, estaba equivocado, me enviaron unas fotografías que, bueno, solo espero puedas perdonarme, pensé mal, me deje llevar y…- Syaoran solo sonrió socarronamente, acercándose a él con cierta astucia, extendiéndole una mano.

-Si, como sea, además, Sakura ya se vengo por mí con esa llamada que te hizo- Eriol se sonrojo un poco, mientras Tomoyo ladeaba la cabeza sin comprender del todo el comentario. No obstante el zafiro acepto rápidamente el gesto del joven Li, estrechando su mano, para prometerse con ello, no volver a dudar ni de su novia, ni de su mejor amigo.

-Creo que iremos a visitar a Sakura, ¿No Eriol?- cuestiono Tomoyo, una vez ambos jóvenes pudieron estrechar nuevamente sus manos en señal de hermandad.

-No creo que haga falta, ella esta aquí- anuncio Meiling repentinamente, dejando a ambos pelinegros bastante sorprendidos por la declaración.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- cuestiono la joven amatista, aun con sorpresa.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, por ahora esta tomando una ducha, iré a buscarla en un momento, pero antes… debo hacerles unas preguntas a ustedes, muy importantes- informo el hijo de Ieran Li, viendo como ambos asentían, sin entender del todo, adentrándose al departamento y tomando asiento en la pequeña sala, viendo a ambos primos, con desconcierto, esperando con ello, las sospechosas preguntas, para así poder enterarse de una vez por todas el porque tanto misterio.

* * *

Sintió las gotas de agua caliente mojar su cabello castaño, resbalando por cada sector de su cuerpo, llevándose consigo algunas de sus preocupaciones y angustias, solamente por un momento...

Entreabrió sus ojos verdes, pensando aun en todo lo que había sucedido de un día a otro, tan rápido, tan imposible...

No podía evitar sentirse así, tal como ahora, con una sensación de asco, terror y tristeza, porque ella en algún momento llego a querer al hijo de Marion Ishikawa y dolía, dolía que se hubiera equivocado tanto con respecto a él, a su forma de ser, a como ella una vez lo vio y creyó, ingenuamente, que seguiría siendo.

Agacho la cabeza, mientras frotaba sus brazos de forma desesperada y sus ojos volvían a derramar lágrimas de decepción, confundiéndose finalmente con el agua que caía de la ducha, dispersándose en miles de partículas diminutas que terminaban perdiéndose en algún punto de aquel lugar.

No podía evitarlo, aun sentía sus labios sobre su cuello, sus manos sobre su piel, podía sentir nuevamente el terror, la angustia, todo. Por más que quisiera, por mas que lo intentara, aquella sensación no la abandonaba por el contrario incrementaba con cada segundo que transcurría sin ella poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

Se sentía aterrada, con un miedo inexplicable que la inundaba de pies a cabeza, que la hacia creer que en algún momento regresaría, para hacerle daño de nuevo y ella quedaría como siempre, indefensa ante él, sin poder huir, sin poder hacer nada.

Decidió entonces salir de la ducha al ver que comenzaba a perder mas tiempo de lo acostumbrado, vistiéndose rápidamente con aquella ropa que Meiling había sido tan amable de prestarle y una vez estuvo lista, salió del cuarto de baño, encaminándose nuevamente hacia su habitación temporal, abrazándose a si misma para darse un poco de calor.

Cerro la puerta una vez pudo entrar, caminando un poco hacia el interior, dejándose caer después con derrota, todavía sin dejar de abrazarse ni poder olvidar nada de lo que había sucedido.

¡Daria lo que fuera, cualquier cosa para poder olvidarlo todo!, para no sentirse tan mal, tan triste y desolada como se sentía en ese momento.

-¿Sakura?- inmediatamente froto sus ojos, intentando que estos se vieran menos hinchados por tanto llorar, mientras al hacerlo veía de reojo a Syaoran, que abría lentamente la puerta del lugar, para después verla finalmente y enviarle una mirada de preocupación, cargada de culpa.

-Syaoran, ¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono con aparente energía, incorporándose lentamente para mostrarle una sonrisa rota, intentando vagamente, disfrazar su melancolía.

Porque sabia que Syaoran se sentiría mal de verla así y eso era algo que no deseaba para nada.

No obstante, pese a sus intentos el ambarino comenzaba a darse cuenta de todo y por ende, comenzaba a sentirse más culpable que antes. Si tan solo no la hubiera dejado sola, si se hubiera apresurado a llegar siguiendo aquellos sentimientos de su corazón le habría ahorrado tanta angustia a la persona que mas quería y tal vez hubiera podido evitar que la situación siguiera hasta ese grado.

-Eriol y Tomoyo están aquí- anuncio, en un susurro, viendo como ella sonreía con algo de ánimo.

-Oh ya veo, me gustaría verlos también, ¿Se arreglo todo entre ellos?-

-Si, yo… también arregle las cosas con él-

-¿Syaoran?- cuestiono ella, con cierta preocupación al ver que de un momento a otro se había quedado callado, levantando un poquito su mirada jade, para averiguar si él seguía ahí.

Y al ver esto el ambarino no atino a hacer otra cosa que abrazarla con fuerza, aspirando el dulce aroma a fresas que desprendía su cabello castaño, dejando que inundara todos sus sentidos, para saberla ahí siempre, para que ella supiera también que él estaría ahí cada día de su vida, que jamás la dejaría, que siempre la defendería ante todo y ante todos…

Aun si eso significaba dar su vida para pagar tal precio.

-Lo siento- logro murmurar, aun sin deshacer aquel abrazo -Si yo hubiera llegado antes, tu no…-

-No sucedió nada mas Syaoran, no tienes porque disculparte, me salvaste, como siempre lo haces- le interrumpió ella, sabiendo el motivo por el cual comenzaba a decir todas aquellas cosas, sonriéndole con alegría y acariciando su mejilla consoladoramente. –Soy yo la que debería disculparme por meterte siempre en problemas-

Syaoran sonrió.

-Nada de eso, aun así, hay veces que no hago lo suficiente- y al ver que Sakura intentaba hablar nuevamente, levanto su rostro con una mano, acercándose con lentitud para solo así rozar sus labios con suavidad, acallando cualquier intención por parte de ella que incluyera contradecirlo o decir cualquier otra cosa.

Con lentitud y sin prisa probaba aquellos labios tan tentadores, guiándola a ella para continuar con aquel gesto tan dulce, que borraba al mismo tiempo todos los recuerdos malos que le hubiesen hecho sentir temor en algún momento. Despacio, tiernamente, utilizando toda su boca, abandono los labios de la chica para después comenzar a besar su cuello con lentitud, en tanto la castaña sentía su rostro arder por la sorpresa que aquel gesto le había causado.

-Sya… Syaoran- pero él no se detuvo, seguía trazando un único camino por su piel tan suave, depositando pequeños y pausados besos que lograban estremecerla, provocándole unas pequeñas cosquillas que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Pronto el ambarino abandono su labor, subiendo nuevamente hacia los labios de su compañera, capturándolos de una manera encantadora, única, degustando como siempre aquel sabor tan exquisito, exótico. Y viendo que ella parecía estar a gusto con aquel beso no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le escapara, al tiempo que daba pequeñas mordidas al labio inferior de la muchacha, sin lastimarla, pero causándole una sensación completamente placentera.

Logro separarse después, viendo como ella aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados, el rostro más rojo que una cereza, respirando agitadamente y con los labios hinchados e increíblemente tentadores a la vista.

-Sya… Syaoran… ¿Por… porque?-

Y él no pudo evitar que otra sonrisa se le escapara, al notar como su dulce flor de cerezo comenzaba a tartamudear de un momento a otro, aun con aquel sonrojo, sin saber como hallar la razón de lo sucedido hacia unos momentos.

Una razón que tal vez para él era demasiado simple…

Porque quería borrar, de una forma u otra, el daño que le habían provocado, sin mas ni menos, solo hacerla feliz el resto de su vida, por siempre y para siempre.

-Te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas- susurro, ocasionando que ante esto el rostro de la muchacha se tornara del más intenso de los rojos, continuando por agachar la cabeza y ocultarla en el pecho de su novio que seguía igualmente divertido por la situación.

-¡Syaoran basta!- grito, sintiéndose avergonzada, mientras él soltaba una pequeña risa.

-Es la verdad- Sakura para el momento levanto su mirada, haciendo un pequeño mohín y aun sonrojada pero decidida, se acerco a su oído, solo para hacerlo pagar un poco por avergonzarla tanto.

-Pero, tu siempre te ves guapo, mas cuando te enojas mi amor- susurro, con tono jocoso, separándose un poco solo para ver como ahora el rojo adornaba en todo su esplendor el rostro de su acompañante, quien comenzaba a verla ahora con cierta sorpresa.

Por lo cual solo atino a reír alegremente mientras Syaoran la miraba con astucia.

-¿Mi amor eh?- cuestiono haciendo que la castaña se quedara completamente callada –Oye te has robado mis frases, cerezo-

-¡Syaoran!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Hablo enserio!-

-Pues yo también-

-¿Por qué gozas avergonzándome?-

-No lo hago-

-Claro que si, siempre lo haces y no es jus…- sin embargo antes de que replicara volvió a besarla, como siempre lo hacia para acallarla, mientras ella caía nuevamente entre sus brazos, completamente rendida y dándose cuenta que como siempre, él había terminado por ganarle.

-Hay veces que eres muy parlanchina-y ella, mejor opto por quedarse callada, sonrojándose mas de serle posible, mientras lo escuchaba reír aparentemente divertido, pero feliz.

Y sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, pronto el tema de Ryo lo había dejado de lado, solo para centrarse en Syaoran que seguía riendo para contagiarle un poco de su risa y que después ambos comenzaran a reír alegremente, olvidándose de todo y todos, solo estando ellos dos, como siempre, para siempre…

* * *

*1 Mes Después*

* * *

Una mañana mas, como todas en las que las aves canturreaban una hermosa melodía a coro, revoloteando de un lado a otro alrededor de toda la ciudad de Tomoeda, visitando las calles una a una, para terminar su recorrido, posándose en las delicadas ramas de los arboles de la Universidad de Tokio, donde como cada día, hacia un mes, los estudiantes paseaban de un lado a otro, algunos riendo, otros mas preocupados, pero aun así, llenos de vida.

Una muchacha de cabello castaño se encontraba ahora en la cafetería de la universidad, en compañía de otra joven de cabello negro, ambas hablando animadamente, mientras reían de vez en cuando.

Las cosas habían cambiado ligeramente desde hacia unos días, comenzando por algunas complicaciones que habían tenido hasta ahora en los cuales los problemas todavía seguían, pero tal vez en menor grado…

Sakura se había encontrado de nueva cuenta con su hermano, unos días después de lo sucedido con Ryo, cosa que lamentablemente, aun no podía evitar recordar. Touya al enterarse por completo de la situación intento seguir los pasos de Syaoran, yendo hacia el lugar donde tenían detenido al chico para matarlo, no obstante y por suerte para todos, tanto Eriol como Kenji, (Que ya era parte del grupo) pudieron detenerle a él y a Syaoran respectivamente, que en uno de sus momentos de locura se le había unido al mayor de los Kinomoto, haciendo incluso una tregua con él, para después ir en la búsqueda del desgraciado perpetrador.

Sakura ahora residía en el departamento de los primos Li, permanentemente, cosa lograda gracias a tanta insistencia por parte de Meiling, a lo que termino por aceptar, no solo por eso, también al ver que su hermano ahora vivía con Nakuru y tal vez necesitaba _privacidad_ con ella.

Claro que le costo convencer a su hermano mayor, sin embargo él había accedido no sin antes reclamarle un par de cosas a Syaoran y advertirle a Sakura que mantuviera la puerta de su habitación cerrada por las noches, por aquello de los _mocosos aprovechados_, cosa que desencadeno otra pelea que todos tuvieron que detener.

Natsumi y Kenji decidieron posponer su regreso a Estados Unidos, por lo que residían ahora en un departamento cerca de Tokio, mientras decidían cual seria su futuro permanente.

Syaoran junto con Eriol, Tomoyo, Sonomi Daidouji, Touya y Ieran Li, se preparaban para levantar varias demandas en contra de Ryo Ishikawa, una vez comprobaron que los documentos con los que había amenazado a Sakura eran falsos, preparándose para el próximo juicio en su contra en unos días más.

Sakura había encontrado un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería cercana a la Universidad, debido a que quería comenzar a ganar dinero por su cuenta, cosa que en un principio dejaba a Syaoran con cierta molestia y preocupación por los _imbéciles_ que de seguro se la pasarían viendo a su novia con cara de… imbéciles, sin embargo y luego de una larga charla el castaño termino por aceptar, no sin antes ir a inspeccionar el lugar y cerciorarse de que no había ningún _peligro a la vista_.

Y así los días habían transcurrido lenta y pacíficamente, por lo menos hasta ahora, 31 de marzo…

-¡Ay Sakura!, ¡Tenemos tan poco tiempo!- exclamo la de cabello negro, sintiéndose claramente estresada, viendo como ante sus reacciones su acompañante solo reía.

-Ya les dije que no tenían que hacer nada…- replico de nueva cuenta, ganándose una mirada algo escalofriante por parte de la amatista.

-Pronto será tu cumpleaños- respondió Tomoyo apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa al frente, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -¡Que digo pronto! ¡Mañana, mañana es el gran día!, ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo!-

-Ya me lo dijiste Tomoyo pero…-

-Pero nada, además ya invite a los chicos de la cafetería, a Naoko, Rika, Terada, solo me hacen falta Chiharu y Yamazaki, no nos podemos echar atrás a estas alturas- ante esto Sakura volvió a suspirar, llevando su taza de café hacia su boca y dando un pequeño sorbo a esta.

Había conocido en aquella cafetería a muchas personas muy amables, como lo eran Naoko Yanagisawa, una chica de su misma edad que le encantaba leer, misteriosa y terrorífica pero de gran corazón. Rika Sasaki, una muchacha seria, madura para tener tan solo 17 años, pero muy noble. Yoshiyuki Terada, un ex profesor de primaria, dueño de la cafetería, con 27 años de edad, que mantenía una relación con Rika, cosa que no extrañaba mucho a las personas, después de todo y a pesar de la notable diferencia de edades ambos hacían muy bonita pareja, no lo negaba.

Por ultimo estaban Chiharu Mihara y Takashi Yamazaki, ambos un año mayor que ella, resultaban ser un tanto peculiares, más por las constantes mentiras fantásticas que el chico solía decir y que Chiharu trataba de desmentir en cada ocasión. Aun así resultaban ser muy buenos amigos, Tomoyo constantemente realizaba comentarios con respecto a su relación, alegando que ellos dos serian muy pronto _algo mas_, cosa que como era su costumbre ella no comprendía, ni en el momento en el que lo decía, ni ahora que lo recordaba.

-Falta hacer unas cuantas modificaciones a la sala de estar, Meiling me dijo que me ayudaría, junto con Eriol, Kenji y Natsumi- hablo nuevamente la amatista, anotando varias cosas en una libreta un poco pequeña, tratando de recordar algo -¿Crees que algo mas haga falta?-

-No, para nada- respondió con desgano, recibiendo como en cada ocasión una mirada preocupada por parte de Tomoyo.

Aunque los días habían pasado, su mente no parecía querer olvidar, aun estaban en ella los recuerdos de la noche que paso a solas con Ryo, completamente desprotegida y aunque no habían llegado las cosas mas lejos, seguía con la misma incertidumbre, el mismo sentimiento de miedo que se hacia presente cada noche cuando dormía…

No quería que volviera y por mucho que Syaoran estuviera ahí con ella para protegerla, no sabia porque causa tenia el mismo presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría, no muy pronto, pero pasaría.

-Sakura, no te preocupes, él no volverá- llamo su amiga, adivinando lo que estaba pensando y tomando sus manos entre las suyas, solo para intentar calmarla un poco.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto Tomoyo-

-Ya veras que todo va a salir bien amiga, por eso no te preocupes- Sakura solo sonrió un poco, volviendo a fijar su atención en la taza de café que continuaba frente a ella, pensando que tal vez, su prima tendría razón en decirle aquello.

-Eso espero Tomoyo, eso espero- murmuro, dando otro suspiro mas en el día, solo esperaba que aquellas palabras fueran verdaderas y su presentimiento resultara ser el equivocado.

* * *

Resoplo, dando un golpe a la pequeña mesa de centro de su departamento, no tan fuerte pero lo suficientemente potente como para que un sonido hueco se escuchara por todo el lugar, haciendo un eco desconocido y aterrador.

Llevaba así poco mas de una semana, con el mismo humor de perros de todos los días, tanto que no le extrañaba ya los comentarios de Eriol acerca de sus constantes cambios de humor, preguntándole si estaba _en sus días,_ _menopáusico o embarazado_, cosa que lo terminaba de poner mas furioso de lo que estaba.

Claro, claro, con Sakura era una persona diferente, se podría decir que el Syaoran "normal", el que no se ponía histérico, ni golpeaba cosas, ni veía a medio mundo con cara de querer matarlos a todos, aunque tal vez la razón de su _malestar_ no era precisamente que con ella era mas, _tranquilo_, por así decirlo, sino por una llamada bastante perturbadora de parte de su madre, hacia unos cuantos días atrás…

_Se encontraba como siempre, en su habitación, leyendo uno de sus muchos libros de medicina en sus ratos libres de ocio, cuando de un momento a otro el molesto teléfono había comenzado a sonar desesperadamente, asustándolo en el acto así como molestándolo un poco, por lo cual no tuvo mas remedio que atender, al saber contundentemente que Sakura y Meiling no estaban en casa, si no que se encontraban haciendo unas "compras" cerca del centro comercial, con lo que seguro demorarían años…_

_-¿Quién habla?- logro responder, una vez tuvo el aparato cerca de su oído, escuchando un par de golpes, seguido de una exclamación, realmente tenebrosa._

_-¡Xiao Lang, hijo!- escucho la voz de su madre, aparentemente desesperada y para ese instante él pudo imaginarla, con una cara de cansancio así como una de estrés postraumático. Gracioso a los oídos, no mucho a la vista._

_-¿Qué sucede mamá?, ¿Pasa algo?, ¿Te sientes bien?- y pudo haberle soltado un millón de preguntas mas de no ser porque en ese momento su respetable madre lanzo otro grito desesperado, asustándolo todavía mas de serle posible._

_-¡Hijo no puedo creerlo ya tienes 19 años!- si, él para ese instante se había ido de espaldas, cayéndose al piso de una manera bastante cómica al tiempo que una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza castaña, por tal aseveración tan, rara._

_-Si, pero…-_

_-¡Estas a punto de cumplir 20!, ¿Cuánto falta 1 mes?-_

_-No de hecho son unos…- e iba a replicar que en realidad eran casi tres meses más, de no ser porque nuevamente fue interrumpido por los gritos de Ieran Li._

_-No importa, lo que importa es que ¡Vas a cumplir 20!, ¿Sabes lo que significa?-_

_-Me temo que no-_

_-Según las leyes de la familia Li, por ser mi único hijo varón debes retomar tus obligaciones a cargo de las empresas Li después de que cumplas los 20 años, ¡Los 20 años!- él joven solo se había atrevido a rolar los ojos con fastidio, como siempre que llegaban a mencionarle esos asuntitos de negocios…_

_-Pero, yo ya había dicho que…-_

_-Tú no quieres una vida de negocios, lo se hijo, yo puedo hacerme cargo de esos asuntos una vez tu asumas el cargo, sin embargo, si tu rechazas el puesto inmediatamente las empresas quedaran a merced de otros empresarios, ¡Se vendrían abajo!- Ieran Li suspiro, dándose un respiro momentáneo para después continuar: -Se que esto de empresarios no te gusta, pero al ser tu el único heredero, no hay alternativa, podrías hacerte cargo de cosas pequeñas, no muy importantes, yo haría lo demás pero…-_

_-Pero… ¿Qué?-_

_-Para asumir el cargo, debes de estar legalmente casado unos meses después de haber cumplido los 20 años de edad- y él quiso echarse a reír por la segura broma que creyó su madre podría estar gastándole, no obstante y al escuchar un silencio sepulcral del otro lado de la línea, confirmo que en efecto, su simpática madre estaba hablando enserio…_

_-¡Que!, ¡Como rayos es eso, no me puedo casar ahora!-_

_-Lo se hijo, tu padre y yo también éramos jóvenes cuando nos casamos pero, es una orden que se ha dado por generaciones en esta familia- la oyó suspirar –No deseo que hagas esto si tu no lo quieres así pero, tu padre trabajo mucho para sacar esta empresa adelante y que se hunda así nada mas no es algo muy grato para mi, no es por el dinero hijo, es por el valor que tiene en el fondo-_

_-Si, lo se madre-_

_-No te impondré a ninguna mujer para que te cases, no voy a obligarte, solo piénsalo bien y te llamo dentro de unos días, nos vemos hijo, cuídate-_

Después de eso su madre había dado por terminada la llamada, dejándolo histérico, si, pero también perturbado.

No tenía muchas alternativas, él mejor que nadie sabía que las leyes en su familia eran inquebrantables, nadie podía hacer algo para cambiarlas, ni siquiera su madre, ¡Que era su madre!, sin embargo el problema principal no recaía en ese punto, sino en otro de mayor importancia…

_El matrimonio…_

Claro que quería casarse, algún día, pero no espero que fuera tan pronto y así de repente. No era que no tuviera ya a la candidata, de hecho la tenia desde hacia como 3 años atrás cuando en su delirio pensaba como seria su vida de casado. Pero aun quedaba en él la duda de lo que respondería ella y eso era justamente lo que lo tenía así de histérico desde los últimos días después de la llamada de Ieran.

Su adorable y linda novia venia a ser para él la mejor candidata de todas, si iba a casarse claro que quería que fuera con ella, para toda la eternidad, pero, ahí siempre estaba ese dichoso "pero", no sabia como reaccionaria ella ante la petición y eso, era algo que lo tenia así de aterrado.

¿Y si decía que no?, ¿Si le reclamaba que estaba loco, lo abofeteaba y terminaba con él?

De acuerdo estaba siendo demasiado exagerado pero la situación no era que lo ayudara mucho. Amaba a Sakura, con toda su alma, sabia que ella era la mujer de su vida, la única con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días, amándola y respetándola siempre, como quien dice, _hasta que la muerte los separe_, sin embargo tenia menos de 3 meses para proponerle aquello y mucho menos tiempo para planear una boda, en caso claro, de que su amada flor aceptara.

Definitivamente, ¡Los de su familia estaban locos!

Bufo, como por decima vez en el día al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta muy enérgicamente, por lo que sin estar dispuesto a seguir escuchando aquel golpeteo tan fastidioso, camino hacia la entrada, abriendo la puerta y recibiendo con ello una molesta sonrisa, en una molesta cara, propiedad del molesto Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Todo una rima, pero que mas, con eso no se le iba a quitar lo histérico…

-¡Syao lobito!, ¿Cómo esta mi bebe?- él solo atino a caminar en dirección al interior del departamento, ignorándolo, sin ser capaz de responder, sin importarle mucho si él lo seguía o no, aunque ya sabia la respuesta con anterioridad y esa era que a pesar de su capacidad para ignorar a la gente, ese chico lo seguiría a todos lados tratando de indagar como siempre que le pasaba hasta que finalmente lo lograría, sin mucho esfuerzo de por medio, para después seguramente burlarse o quedar histérico igual que él.

Si, así era.

-Te sigues viendo como zombi- se mofo el pelinegro dando un par de golpecitos a la pared luego de entrar al lujoso departamento, como si quisiera confirmar su presencia ahí, cosa que Syaoran volvió a ignorar por completo.

-Si, si, ¿A que vienes?- cuestiono algo impaciente mientras él solo sonreía, como en aquellas ocasiones en las que los dos siempre estaban solos…

Molesta y enigmáticamente.

-Ah, solo porque mi Tomoyito me envió para decirte que Sakura no vendrá a dormir porque se quedara en su casa, están planeando lo ultimo para la gran fiesta en honor a su cumpleaños mañana, y también para saber por pura curiosidad si… ¿Ya tienes su regalo?- y para entonces Syaoran solo asintió, con cierta felicidad, recordando que desde hacia días tenia guardado en uno de los estantes de su librero el regalo justo para su novia en ese día tan especial.

¿Cómo se le iba a olvidar?, al día siguiente seria 1° de Abril, el cumpleaños numero 19 de _su _Sakura, para lo que Tomoyo junto con Meiling, Natsumi, Eriol, Kenji y él, en compañía de Touya, Nakuru y unos compañeros del reciente trabajo de la castaña en aquella cafetería, trabajaron en las ultimas semanas en preparar y organizar todo lo que fuera posible para darle a su mejor amiga, hermana y novia, respectivamente, un hermoso día en compañía de los que amaba.

Aunque muy a pesar de eso aun estaba en él la misma duda acerca de su matrimonio, cosa que no lo dejaba para nada tranquilo, ni concentrado en lo que debía hacer.

-Oh, bien, bien, todos nosotros también tenemos su regalo, preguntaba porque seria una desfachatez que no tuvieras tu el suyo, siendo que eres el principal, o a menos que quieras regalarle una noche con tu compañía- susurro, jocosamente tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo y que este, como en cada ocasión que recibía uno de esos comentarios pasara del pálido al mas intenso de los rojos.

Sin embargo y para la completa sorpresa de Eriol, no funciono, Syaoran continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos, sin hacerle caso a él y a sus comentarios.

Algo demasiado preocupante en él.

-Oye Syaoran ya dime, ¿Qué te pasa?, has estado raro durante los últimos días y ahora estas ignorándome, no estarás…-

-Si vas a salir con eso de que si no estaré _embarazado_, no, no lo estoy- le interrumpió con aburrimiento, Eriol solo suspiro.

-Ah, ya, ya- respondió, riendo suavemente -¿Entonces?, ¿Qué sucedió?- insistió nuevamente, sin dejar de verlo mientras el ambarino suspiraba, otra vez.

Después de todo si le decía tal vez lo ayudaría ¿No?

-Tengo que casarme en unos meses- y ante la revelación Eriol no atino más que a abrir los ojos enormemente quedándose de un momento a otro completamente quieto, en tanto el joven Li solo lo observaba tratando de descifrar que significaba esa nueva reacción en el zafiro.

-¡¿Cómo que te tienes que casar?!- grito igualmente histérico, algo que Syaoran extrañamente ya sabia.

-Son ordenes de la familia Li, si no me caso no heredo las empresas, si no las heredo todo se viene abajo y si todo se viene abajo mi madre caerá en depresión, ¿Entiendes?-

-Si, ya, pero entonces, ¿Piensas proponerle matrimonio a Sakura?- Syaoran solo asintió, levemente sonrojado a lo que Eriol poso una mano en su barbilla, de forma pensativa –Pero, temes que pueda decirte que no porque aun son jóvenes para lo del matrimonio y esas cosas ¿No?- él volvió a asentir esta vez un poco mas sorprendido que antes.

-No lo se, quería casarme pero, no tan pronto-

-Solo dime, ¿Quieres casarte con Sakura o no?-

-Claro que me gustaría pero…-

-¡Syaoran deja el dichoso pero!- grito él, algo desesperado a lo que el castaño le envió una mirada casi asesina –Lo siento, pero hay veces que te comportas tan necio-

-No esta en mi la decisión Eriol, esta en ella, si Sakura no quiere casarse conmigo o…-

-Ay, ay, no creo, Sakura te ama, tu la amas, los dos se aman, ¿Qué problema habría?- le interrumpió él, viéndolo con cierta diversión –Solo encuentra el momento adecuado, tal vez en la fiesta de cumpleaños en casa de mi bomboncito-

-No se como pedírselo- contesto, un poco nervioso, mientras Eriol solo meditaba un poco.

-Bueno solo piensa en que quieres casarte con ella no por el negocio familiar, sino por que la amas y quieres pasar el resto de tu vida así, ni mas ni menos- Syaoran sonrió un poco, algo mas tranquilo mientras Eriol seguía viéndolo esperando su respuesta.

-Es que…-

-Sabes que, ordenare comida para practicar tu propuesta, porque presiento que tu vas a ponerte como loco y esto va a tardar mas de lo acostumbrado- le interrumpió, caminando hacia la sala con gesto despreocupado. El ambarino solo suspiro con desgano viendo como su amigo tomaba _su_ teléfono, como siempre sin pedirle permiso, para después cortar la comunicación una vez pidió _la comida_ y así comenzar a ayudarle con la tan esperada propuesta.

Solo esperaba que después de eso no terminara más histérico de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

-Ya llame a Chiharu y a Yamazaki, solo queda llamar a Rika- informo la amatista con una sonrisa, tomando su teléfono celular entre sus manos mientras continuaba caminando en compañía de Sakura por el centro de la ciudad, todo esto para que la castaña pudiera tener en su poder un nuevo vestido para la tan esperada noche en la que se celebraría su cumpleaños.

Lo que según opiniones de Tomoyo era demasiado importante y especial.

-Tomoyo, no creo que sea buena idea que tu gastes tu dinero en hacer ese vestido para mi- replico la oji-verde, una vez mas, mostrándose preocupada por el futuro económico de su prima, mientras esta ultima no le prestaba mucha atención, solo seguía marcando números en su teléfono celular, demasiado ajena a sus palabras.

-Sakura ya te lo dije, es uno de mis regalos de cumpleaños para ti así que nada de reclamos, ¿De acuerdo?- Sakura volvió a sonreír, dando un suspiro, alejándose un poco de la amatista que aun hablaba por teléfono y notando como en una de las vitrinas de aquellas tiendas se encontraba un hermoso vestido de novia.

Sonrió un poco, no se imaginaba mucho su vida de casada, pero suponía que seria con el hombre que amaba, para toda la eternidad, en una boda tal vez no de ensueño, ni con costosas decoraciones o demás cosas como las que se veían a diario en la televisión, sino una en la que ella supiera que hacia lo correcto, dispuesta a compartir su vida con aquella persona tan especial, en compañía de sus amigos y familiares, algo sencillo pero que anhelaba quedara como un recuerdo muy importante para el resto de su vida.

Se sonrojo al pensar en la persona que ella quería que algún día la esperara en el altar.

No sabía si Syaoran tenía en sus planes casarse o algo por el estilo, de hecho jamás se lo había preguntado, pero suponía que mientras tanto solo se concentraría en terminar sus estudios de medicina, para poder encontrar un buen trabajo y ganar dinero por su cuenta.

Pero ¿Y si él no quería casarse?, ella si, eso lo tenia mas que seguro, pero ¿Qué diría él?, ¿Seria como aquellos hombres que salían corriendo a la mención de la palabra _matrimonio_?

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, Syaoran no era así, el nunca huiría ante la propuesta, ¿Por qué no lo haría verdad?

-Sakura- se giro inmediatamente observando a su prima unos pasos más adelante, mostrándole una radiante sonrisa en tanto agitaba una de sus manos. –Iré a uno de los establecimientos de por allá para comprar unas cuantas cosas que necesito, no se si quieras acompañarme o ir a casa-

-Creo que iré a casa, estoy algo cansada, también iré a avisarle a Syaoran- Tomoyo sonrió

-No te preocupes ya le llame a Eriol, él le avisara-

-Si es así, iré a descansar- la amatista solo sonrió dando un leve asentimiento de cabeza para después comenzar a caminar

-Entonces te veré en mi casa, siéntete como en la tuya, no tardare- y dicho esto ambas comenzaron a caminar por rumbos diferentes, Sakura en dirección a la casa-mansión de su prima, aun pensativa en cuanto al asunto del matrimonio se trataba.

* * *

1° de Abril, Mansión Daidouji 7:39 p.m.

La tan esperada noche había llegado finalmente, en la mansión Daidouji las cosas estaban terminando de acomodarse. La mayor parte de los invitados, habían llegado ya, llenando por completo la sala de estar donde ahora Eriol charlaba animadamente con Yamazaki y Chiharu, mientras que en un extremo opuesto Rika junto con Terada parecían hablar igualmente de algo muy importante, en compañía de Nakuru, un aburrido Touya y una Naoko que seguía concentrada en leer uno de sus muchos libros de _colección._

Meiling por otra parte parecía muy divertida bailando con un desconocido, en tanto Natsumi trataba de seguir sus movimientos junto con Kenji que de igual manera hacia lo mismo, sonrojándose un poco por los constantes pisotones que llegaba a darle a su novia en cada ocasión, todo a causa de su inexperiencia con aquellos bailes.

Syaoran completamente ajeno a cualquier situación, contemplaba al pie de las escaleras, aquella cajita de terciopelo, misma que desde hacia ya varios días guardaba celosamente junto con el regalo de Sakura, cuidando de que nadie la viera, como un secreto muy oculto.

Había practicado todo el día anterior, en compañía de Eriol su propuesta de matrimonio, sin embargo el hecho de imaginarse a Sakura frente a él lo colocaba mas nervioso de lo que alguna vez creyó estar, haciendo que por ende se pusiera a tartamudear cosas incoherentes y que su amigo terminara totalmente frustrado, pero aun así dispuesto a ayudarlo con lo que pudiera.

Solo esperaba que cuando llegara el momento todo saliera bien y no lo arruinara, como era su costumbre.

-Que bonita cajita- ante el comentario dio un salto por tremendo susto, guardando la diminuta caja en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, para darse vuelta y toparse repentinamente con el rostro amable de Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Ah, hola… Tomoyo ¿Cómo… estas?- cuestiono con voz temblorosa haciendo que la chica de cabello negro sonriera mas alegremente que antes.

-Muy bien gracias, ¿Y tu?, listo para tu gran _debut_- Syaoran ladeo la cabeza confundido, a lo que la diseñadora agrego: -Me refiero a la propuesta- el ambarino para entonces se sonrojo, abriendo sus ojos enormemente, sin saber que decir o como reaccionar.

-Pe… pero ¿Cómo es que… tu?-

-Eriol me conto- informo con una sonrisa divertida, escuchando como el chico lo maldecía por lo bajo, aparentemente molesto –Pero no es difícil adivinar, mas cuando tienes esa cara de enamorado y un anillo de compromiso que no dejas de ver- el castaño volvió a sonrojarse, todavía mas que antes, mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza.

- No se si sea lo correcto- musito después, con cierta decepción.

-Yo se que no lo haces solo por tu familia Syaoran, también porque amas a Sakura, además, no debes preocuparte por lo que pasara, solo concéntrate en el presente, no te adelantes al futuro y ya veras que todo saldrá mejor de lo que esperas- el chico solo asintió, esta vez mostrando una leve sonrisa al tiempo que veía como su amiga desviaba la mirada hacia las escaleras, viendo con los ojos brillantes algo seguramente maravilloso.

Y una vez pudo fijar su mirada ambarina en aquel punto supo que en realidad era algo maravilloso.

Sakura descendía las escaleras una por una, mostrando una sonrisa apenada y un tierno sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas, haciéndola ver encantadora. El vestido que Tomoyo había elaborado para ella era sencillo pero no por eso menos hermoso, de color rosado, enmarcando su cintura, para después caer en cascadas hasta la altura de sus rodillas, su cabello suelto igualmente caía sobre sus hombros, dándole un aspecto angelical.

Un ángel, _su_ ángel de ojos verdes.

-¡Sakura te ves divina!- grito Tomoyo tomando de las manos a su mejor amiga una vez esta llego hasta el pie de las escaleras, mostrando como siempre una sonrisa cálida.

-Gracias Tomoyo, el vestido es hermoso, no te hubieras molestado-

-Te lo dije, es mi regalo para ti- vio como ambas sonreían, felices por aquel momento mientras él, solo se deleitaba con mirarla a ella como siempre, hermosa.

Sakura entonces se enfoco en él, sonrojándose un poco para después susurrar un tímido "hola". Syaoran para el momento solo sonrió atrayéndola hacia él para darle un caluroso abrazo en señal de felicitación, mientras Tomoyo sonreía nuevamente, alejándose un poco para darles algo de privacidad.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura- musito el castaño, separándose un poco para entregarle su "primer regalo", un estuche que contenía un hermoso brazalete de oro en forma de una flor de cerezo.

-Sya… Syaoran esto… es… es…- tartamudeo ella con sorpresa, sin dejar de verlo.

-Es tu regalo y si no lo aceptas creo que voy a sentirme muy, pero muy mal- refuto él, fingiéndose molesto, al tiempo que veía como la chica sonreía alegremente.

-Gracias- el chico volvió a acercarse a ella un poco, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para darle su "segundo regalo" y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque en ese momento había llegado nada mas y nada menos que su prima, como siempre a interrumpir y por lo que se podía notar ya estaba lo suficiente ebria como para no entender de razones.

-Saku… ven… vamos a bailar… si… te la robo… tantito primito lindo…- hablo ella, atropelladamente, tomando a Sakura de la mano y comenzando a caminar hacia la sala de estar.

¿Y él?, solo dejo que se fuera, con su novia, sin darle oportunidades de nada.

La noche continúo así, en cada ocasión que intentaba acercarse o estar un momento a solas con ella, Meiling como siempre interrumpía o en el peor de los casos Touya, dejándolo sin oportunidades para hablar y mucho menos hacerle la tan esperada pregunta. Y aunque aun estaba nervioso las palabras de Tomoyo le habían servido para despejar las dudas de su corazón.

_Todo saldría bien, porque él la amaba_ _y quería compartir su vida con ella, siempre._

Camino lentamente hacia el jardín de la gran mansión, tomando asiento en una de las pequeñas bancas que lo adornaban, extrayendo nuevamente la cajita y contemplándola con cierto desgano.

Tal vez y después de todo no iba a poder pedírselo esa noche.

-¡Syaoran!- nuevamente dio un salto, levantándose de golpe para ver como Eriol se acercaba a él, con su misma sonrisa enigmática, aparentemente divertido –No te asustes, oye ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar adentro, intentando hacer tu propuesta-

-Meiling siempre interrumpe junto con el fastidioso de Kinomoto, creo que lo mejor será esperar hasta después- dijo él, con cierta derrota mientras Eriol volvía a suspirar.

-La verdad, no lo creo, deberías intentarlo ahora-

-Ya te lo dije, siempre…-

-No, lo digo porque ella esta ahí sentada- le interrumpió, señalando con su dedo índice hacia un lugar unos pasos más adelante, donde en efecto se encontraba Sakura, sentada, contemplando el cielo nocturno con aparente interés.

Lo que tuvo como consecuencia que su corazón comenzara a acelerarse rápidamente.

-Vamos hermano tu puedes- le animo el zafiro, dándole un leve empujón, lo suficientemente fuerte para que comenzara a avanzar en dirección a su novia que para el momento había centrado ya su atención en él, sonriéndole como siempre con alegría.

-Hola Syaoran- y ante esto no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentirse más nervioso que antes, de serle eso posible.

-Sa… Sakura yo… que… quiero… preguntarte algo…- balbuceo, como si de un pequeño niño se tratase a lo que Sakura volvió a sonreír.

-Dime- su corazón no podía ir mas deprisa, de hecho sentía como si de un momento a otro fuera a salírsele del pecho, pero si no hablaba ahora no estaba seguro de poder volver a hacerlo, así que sin mas tomo una gran bocanada de aire, para comenzar a hablar de una vez por todas.

-Yo quería… quiero… pedirte… que… si tu… si tu…- definitivamente estaba nervioso, cosa que no le permitía hablar con mucha claridad, dejándolo en extremo sonrojado, mucho mas por la mirada expectante de Sakura. Sin embargo cuando pudo ver que detrás de un árbol un poco mas alejado se encontraban la mayoría de lo invitados junto con sus amigos, una Meiling ebria y un Touya que era sujetado y amordazado por los restantes para que no pudiera intervenir, intentando darle ánimos, supo lo que debía hacer…

En realidad, lo supo…

-Sakura- llamo, esta vez con seguridad, mientras ella asentía levemente –Tu… quierescasarteconmigo- había salido tan rápido y atropellado que Sakura no comprendió, lo que hizo que se sonrojara y que ella ladeara la cabeza.

-¿Cómo?- el ambarino volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire, esta vez tomando la cajita de terciopelo y abriéndola delante de ella que inmediatamente comprendió, abriendo sus ojos jade enormemente, sin creer lo que veía. En tanto a lo lejos Touya era casi golpeado por querer gritar para interrumpir el momento.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- repitió, esta vez con mas seguridad e inmediatamente espero la respuesta, contemplando como ella se había quedado estática, sin hablar ni decir nada, solo quedándose quieta y… callada. -¿Sakura?- llamo nuevamente, sin embargo ella no contestaba, nada, ni un si, ni un no, solo silencio.

Un silencio que comenzó a extenderse más y más, dándole tal vez una respuesta contundente.

No espero mas, solo sonrió con cierta decepción, cerrando la pequeña cajita y retirándola de su vista.

Sakura al ver como el comenzaba a levantarse, seguramente para irse, creyendo algo que no era, reacciono al instante, apresurándose a hacer lo mismo y abrazándose a él inmediatamente para que no pudiera irse.

-Si- respondió, haciendo que el corazón del joven Li se acelerara de nueva cuenta –Si quiero casarme contigo Syaoran- no espero ni un segundo más cuando él capturo sus labios, en un beso que sellaba aquel nuevo compromiso entre ambos.

A lo lejos se pudieron escuchar los aplausos de sus amigos quienes ahora ya tenían a Touya inconsciente en el piso y a una Meiling a su lado profundamente dormida a causa del alcohol.

Pero eso no les importo en lo absoluto, solo sabían que estaban en el momento correcto, con la persona correcta y a partir de eso, nadie más importaba.

Por lo menos, no ahora…

Continuara…

--

**Que tal muchachos y muchachas…**

**Si, lo se, aquí esta la autora que como siempre termino retrasándose, pero por causas personales no pude actualizar antes, en verdad, lo siento mucho, mucho u.u**

**En fin, aquí estoy, luego de tremenda empapada que me di, (producto del mal clima ¬¬##) reportándome con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que, repito, se termina en dos capítulos más.**

**Que puedo decir, pues ya las cosas se están arreglando en su totalidad, Ryo ya fue encarcelado (jeje) y en lo que sigue se vera el juicio que se levantara en su contra, por otra parte Natsumi ya hablo con el extraño, enterándose de varias cosas por ahí y nuestro par protagonista que ya formalizo su relación, ni Touya amordazado pudo interrumpir XDD**

**Solo me queda darles las gracias a todos ustedes por este tiempo que han estado acompañándome en cada actualización, dejándome sus lindos comentarios, así como dándome ánimos para continuar, a todos y cada uno de ustedes muchas pero muchas gracias n.n especialmente a:**

_**J . sakuraplatina, lfanycka (gracias por el doble review n.n), sakutsubasa7, Katy Kate, ziitah-TxE-, The Crazy Girls, Sasha Kinoli y d-ibur23 (gracias por empezar a leer, es un honor n.n)**_

**Pues sin mas que decir me retiro, no prometo actualizar la semana que viene pero hare todo lo que este en mis manos para intentarlo, como ya he mencionado este fic se acaba a finales de este mes o principios de agosto, ah siento que lloro otra vez XD**

**Cuídense mucho y los dejo con un avance de lo que se viene próximamente (Otra vez sonó como estreno de película XDD)**

**Se despide de ustedes**

**Star Nigth.**

_**Avances del siguiente Capitulo:**_

_-¡Nunca vivirán felices, ninguno de ustedes!-_

_-¡De ninguna manera te vas a casar con ese mocoso!-_

_-La despedida de soltera será, ¡Maravillosa!-_

_-¡No voy a hacerlo Meiling!-_

_-Si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre-_

_-¡Ustedes dos no se casaran!-_

_**Capitulo 21: Condena Eterna.**_


	21. Condena Eterna

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

_**Dulce Confusión.**_

_**Capitulo 21: Condena Eterna.**_

Corría de un lado a otro y aun a pesar de estar bastante ocupada su felicidad no disminuía. Las personas que se encontraban cerca de aquella joven de ojos verdes solo atinaban a sonreír, viéndola a cada momento, sin despegar su mirada de la figura femenina de aquella chica tan hermosa y alegre.

-¡Sale una orden!-

-¡Enseguida!- grito ella, respondiendo a la indicación de uno de sus amigos, corriendo hacia la cocina y tomando entre sus manos la pequeña charola que contenía el pedido de los clientes de aquella cafetería cerca del centro de Tomoeda. Y estuvo a punto de salir nuevamente de no ser por la intervención de una joven de cabello castaño, que de igual manera se adentraba al lugar mostrando una sonrisa inquisitiva.

-Vaya Sakura te ves hoy mas feliz que de costumbre- alego, dejando una charola vacía en una mesa cercana y recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la joven frente a ella.

-Si, bueno, me siento feliz Chiharu-

-Eso se nota a simple vista ¿Verdad Takashi?- el joven de cabello negro que se encontraba cerca de ahí, atendiendo la cocina, asintió felizmente, saliendo de sus ocupaciones y caminando al lado de su novia quien se mantenía en una postura relajada –Es porque en tres meses mas… bueno tu sabes, ¿Verdad?- Sakura agacho un poco la cabeza, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que no paso desapercibido a los ojos de ambos jóvenes.

-Es cierto, tu y Li van a casarse en julio ¿Verdad?- cuestiono Yamazaki, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la hermana menor de Touya.

-La noticia recorrió casi media ciudad ayer por la noche y tu ni por enterado- intervino la joven de trenzas, dando un pequeño golpe a la cabeza del chico quien solo trataba de defenderse. Sin embargo y muy ajena a la conversación de ambos Sakura continuaba viendo hacia el piso, mostrando una sonrisa risueña y recordando todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Luego de aquel beso con el que habían sellado su nuevo compromiso sus amigos se habían acercado a ellos, riendo alegremente y realizando varias preguntas en cuanto a la boda y cosas como aquellas. Ambos habían decidido, o por lo menos ella había sido la de la idea, que su boda se llevara a cabo el trece de julio, cumpleaños numero veinte de Syaoran, cosa a la que todos estuvieron completamente de acuerdo, alegando que ese era un buen regalo de cumpleaños para el ambarino.

Sin embargo, su hermano no había despertado durante toda la noche, luego de que sus amigos lo dejaran inconsciente para que no interviniera en la propuesta de Syaoran, por lo que ella no había podido darle la noticia como se debía. Aunque ya estaba segura de lo que le diría y lo que haría al enterarse.

Pero bueno, Syaoran estaría con ella así que, nada podría salir mal, ¿O si?

-Sakura, ¡Sakura!- salió de sus pensamientos al ver como Chiharu movía una mano de arriba abajo frente a su rostro, aparentemente tratando de hacerla reaccionar. –Oye, si quieres puedo entregar la orden por ti, además tu turno ya termino-

-No te preocupes Chiharu, yo lo hare y después me voy- dicho esto la oji verde salió de la cocina a paso rápido, caminando hacia la mesa correspondiente donde se encontraba una persona sentada, leyendo el periódico con aparente interés. Ella luego de dejar la orden hizo una pequeña reverencia, y a punto estuvo de retirarse de no ser porque aquella persona repentinamente la sostuvo del brazo, impidiéndole irse.

Por un momento se asusto, creyendo que podría ser un abusivo o algo similar, pero sus sospechas se esfumaron al ver como este bajaba el periódico, dejando ver a un Syaoran muy sonriente, que la contemplaba desde su sitio con una sonrisa encantadora que la hizo enrojecer.

-Sya… Syaoran ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- cuestiono, sintiéndose confundida, escuchando como respuesta la risa masculina de su prometido.

-Oye nunca te lo había dicho pero te ves hermosa con ese uniforme- Sakura sintió su rostro enrojecer mas de lo normal al tiempo que continuaba escuchando la risa de chico, quien no paraba de contemplar el rostro teñido de rojo de la joven castaña, quien solo le lanzaba un par de miradas de reproche.

-¡Syaoran!, no digas esas cosas- regaño, dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro, para después sonreírle con alegría –Pero ya no me contestaste ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que nos veríamos en el departamento para la cena-

-Si lo se, pero aproveche un poco el tiempo y decidí venir por ti para que me acompañes- Sakura ladeo la cabeza, aun mas confundida que antes, mientras su prometido sonreía levemente –Con tu hermano- al escuchar la explicación la muchacha palideció en menos de un segundo, negando fervientemente con la cabeza ante la idea.

"Con tu hermano" había dicho él y si mal no recordaba para lo único que Syaoran querría ver a Touya seria para pedirle su aprobación para que se casaran, cosa de la que habían hablado la noche anterior antes de dormir, ¡Pero ese no era el punto!, el punto estaba en que si Touya se enteraba de su matrimonio lo mas probable era que quisiera matarlo, primero a él y después a ella, muy a pesar de que fuera su hermana y aunque estaba segura de que su prometido no se comportaría mal no podría decir lo mismo de su hermano.

Quien se olvidaba de los principios ante la menor provocación…

-No, no, de ninguna manera Syaoran, sabes lo que mi hermano va a…-

-¿Hacer?, si, si, seguro me golpeara pero prefiero eso a mantener nuestro matrimonio en secreto- la oji-verde frunció el seño, cruzándose de brazos ante su serenidad –Vamos Sakura, él ha estado a cargo de ti, no puedo casarme contigo sin decirle antes, por mucho que tu hermano sea un cavernícola, salvaje y…- calló inmediatamente al notar la mirada de advertencia de Sakura, quien ya se notaba desesperada ante la idea.

-Pero Syaoran, vas a terminar…-

-¿Golpeado?, tal vez, pero no pasara nada, lo prometo- la castaña vacilo un poco en si contestar o no, sin embargo al ver nuevamente el rostro de su prometido que juntaba sus manos en señal de suplica, como si fuese un niño pequeño pidiendo un juguete, supo, en realidad supo, que se iba a arrepentir de su decisión.

¿Por qué tenia que utilizar aquellos trucos con ella?

-Esta bien solo voy por mis cosas y… ¡Syaoran que haces!- grito, asustada al ver como era levantada en vilo, llamando la atención de los clientes del lugar quienes ya comenzaban a verlos con algo de sospecha, misma que hizo sonrojar a la de ojos verdes –Sya… Syaoran-

-Entre mas rápido mejor- contesto, caminando hacia la barra, donde tomo el abrigo y la cartera de la muchacha con cierta dificultad, notando como sus amigos, que habían salido al escuchar al grito, les sonreían desde la cocina, con picardía reflejada en sus rostros.

-¡Eh… Li!, ¡¿Vas a llevarla de luna de miel?!- grito Yamazaki desde su lugar y aunque Syaoran se sonrojo, tal vez en menor cantidad de lo que Sakura ya estaba, lanzo una risita, saliendo con ella, aun en brazos, de la cafetería.

-¡Tal vez!- grito como respuesta a lo que Chiharu y Yamazaki rieron divertidos, en tanto Sakura escondía su ya casi morado rostro en el pecho de su prometido, que seguía riendo con diversión ante la ocurrencia.

* * *

En una habitación en penumbras, una sombra caminaba de un lado a otro, con desespero, golpeando el piso fieramente y causando con ello un eco que se extendía por todos los rincones del lugar.

-Maldita sea- murmuro, dando un ultimo paso con mas fuerza, en tanto sus manos se volvían puños y su rostro se contraía en una clara muestra de enojo –Tengo que hacer algo- camino rápidamente hacia la puerta del lugar, abriéndola para dejar que la luz del día entrara de lleno, mostrando a una joven pelirroja, quien ya se notaba molesta por alguna causa desconocida para cualquiera.

Salió de la habitación con apuro, el seño fruncido y las manos hechas puños, llegando después de un tiempo a la sala de la mansión Hideki, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones con desgano y encendiendo el televisor, aun pensativa.

Suspiro al ver los mismos programas repetitivos, dando un ligero golpe al aire para levantarse nuevamente, sintiéndose intranquila.

-Maldición, ese estúpido que no llama- se dijo a si misma, tomando una bocanada de aire –Además debo encargarme de este engendro también- susurro viendo hacia su vientre que ya comenzaba a hincharse por su embarazo, recordando que en efecto y por su seguridad, si no quería ser encarcelada, no debía deshacerse de ese niño, todo a causa de que a Ryouma Hideki le parecía buena idea tener al "engendro".

Justo en ese momento escucho como el teléfono de la gran mansión comenzaba a sonar, anunciando la llamada que había estado esperando desde hacia horas

-¡Vaya!- grito, saliendo del lugar como una bala, apresurándose para llegar hasta dicho aparato, tomarlo entre sus manos y contestar en voz baja.

-Hasta que llamas- murmuro, con enfado -¿Tienes noticias?-

-_Si, señorita-_ respondió una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea, haciendo que ella sonriera con emoción –_Pero creo que no va a gustarle-_

-Dímelo- exigió, con desespero a lo que la persona desconocida lanzo un bufido.

-_Ayer estuve en la mansión de los Daidouji, estuve vigilando a esa muchacha y a su novio como usted me lo ordeno, al principio todo fue normal, pero después salieron al jardín, él le pidió matrimonio y ella acepto-_ ante esto Montserrat Fujimoto apretujo el teléfono entre sus manos, con rabia, en tanto daba un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza ante la noticia.

-Bien, investiga cuando será la boda, te pagare por tus servicios- dicho esto corto la comunicación, con la respiración agitada y las manos temblorosas -¡Maldición!- grito, tomando uno de los grandes floreros de la mansión y arrojándolo al piso con furia.

-¡No lo permitiré, jamás!- grito, dando un golpe a una pared cercana con su mano -¡Nunca vivirán felices, ninguno de ustedes!- repitió, mostrando una sonrisa ladina, cargada de odio y resentimiento.

-Y yo me voy a encargar de eso- susurro a la nada, lanzando una pequeña risa y con ello trazando en su mente su última jugada…

* * *

_Aun hay tiempo de arrepentirse_… se repitió a si misma en su mente, recordando de pronto el porque ahora se encontraban afuera de la que, en su infancia, había sido su casa. La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad de Tomoeda, causando que, a parte de la brisa helada, su cuerpo temblara por el temor a que algo malo pudiera pasar.

Sintió entonces unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban en un abrazo protector, a lo que ella se sonrojo, sabiendo que su prometido era el causante de aquello, no solo por su tacto tan conocido, sino por su fragancia masculina que aturdía todos sus sentidos cada vez que se acercaba a ella.

-Sakura, ya te dije que todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes- escucho que decía, con un tono de voz bajo, completamente sereno y tranquilo, todo lo contrario a ella, que ya era un manojo de nervios.

-Eso espero- contesto, abrazándose más a él y, sin que lo notara, causando que un pequeño sonrojo se extendiera por sus mejillas. Decidieron entonces que era mejor llamar a la puerta para anunciarse, antes de que los minutos continuaran pasando y ambos siguieran casi congelándose por el frio.

Sakura tembló de nueva cuenta al escuchar la melodía repetitiva del timbre anunciar su llegada, por lo que volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho de su novio, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, como ultimo recurso para intentar calmarse.

Y fue después de una larga espera que Touya Kinomoto apareció frente a ellos, frunciendo el seño al verlos ahí afuera, juntos y principalmente que su "pequeña" hermana estuviera abrazando al "mocoso" ese, como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-Monstruo, mocoso- llamo, haciendo uso de su autocontrol para no golpear al joven Li por seguir abrazando a su "hermanita". Sakura para el momento se había separado un poco de su prometido, quien la animo a continuar con lo que ya tenían planeado.

-Eh… hola hermano, vi… vinimos porque… Sya… Syaoran quiere hablar contigo- Touya se extraño ante su tono de voz tan tembloroso de ella, como si temiera algo, por lo que, luego de pensarlo un par de minutos les cedió el paso, aun confundido por la actitud de su hermana.

Caminaron hasta la sala, donde Syaoran tomo asiento junto a Sakura, quien se negaba rotundamente a la idea de apartarse de él aunque fuese unos segundos, estaba segura que de hacerlo su hermano aprovecharía la oportunidad para golpearlo luego de que le dieran la "gran noticia".

Noticia que no creía su hermano considerara muy buena e interesante.

-¿Qué quieres mocoso?- la pregunta de su hermano la saco de sus cavilaciones, provocando que ante el tono de voz tan hostil que usaba nuevamente comenzara a temblar como una gelatina, cosa que Touya noto y lo confundió aun mas que antes.

¿Por qué de pronto parecía que su hermana le tenía miedo?

-Vine a pedirte tu autorización para…- Syaoran tomo una bocanada de aire antes de continuar, viendo como la joven castaña a su lado lo veía prácticamente horrorizada –Para casarme con tu hermana- Sakura cerro los ojos instintivamente, suplicando en su interior porque su hermano no hiciera nada de lo que pudiese arrepentirse después.

Y sorprendentemente, Touya Kinomoto se había quedado en silencio, observando primero a Syaoran quien se mantenía como siempre en su postura seria y seguidamente a Sakura que aun tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Ninguno de los dos castaños entendió por completo la razón, solo notaron como el mayor de los Kinomoto fruncía el seño, colocándose de pie para, seguidamente tomar del brazo a su hermana, apartándola rápidamente del ambarino, quien se levanto con cierto desconcierto reflejado en sus ojos.

-De ninguna manera- susurro, en un tono de voz apenas audible, a lo que Sakura ladeo la cabeza sin entender -¡De ninguna manera te vas a casar con ese mocoso!- ante el grito la muchacha se sobresalto nuevamente, al tiempo que abría sus ojos sorprendida y en cierta pare asustada.

Syaoran que ya se esperaba algo como eso solo se mantuvo de pie, relajando los hombros y levantando la cabeza con determinación.

-Porque no dejas que tu hermana elija- menciono, a lo que Touya inmediatamente soltó a Sakura, avanzando hasta el chico castaño de forma amenazante –No siempre le podrás imponer tu voluntad- Touya que ya se encontraba bastante molesto, principalmente por la idea de que su hermana accediera a tal "atrocidad", tomo al muchacho del cuello de su camisa, provocando que Sakura lanzara un pequeño grito de horror.

-¡Touya no!- grito, tratando de acercarse a su hermano mayor, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver como Syaoran le hacia una seña con una de sus manos libres, diciéndole en silencio que no debía acercarse para nada, cosa que la dejo totalmente paralizada en su lugar.

-¡Ella no sabe lo que quiere, es una niña, una niña!- el joven heredero de los Li frunció el seño con molestia, pero aun así sin defenderse -¡¿Qué sabes tu de eso?!-

-Se mas de lo que te imaginas, porque yo también tengo hermanas- respondió, con serenidad, sin inmutarse ante los gritos del pelinegro –Y a diferencia tuya yo perdí a una de ellas, por mi causa- ante la declaración el joven hermano de Sakura relajo los brazos, disminuyendo el agarre, atónito.

-Syaoran…- susurro la joven oji-verde que, al igual que su hermano, estaba muy sorprendida por la declaración.

-Tus hermanas son mayores, ¡Sakura sigue siendo una niña!-

-Aunque mi hermana hubiera sido mayor eso no cambia el hecho de que a ella no la dejaron elegir- respondió, con cierto enojo a lo que Touya retrocedió levemente –Y por eso, los últimos años de su vida fue infeliz, porque seguían viéndola tal y como tu ves a Sakura, como una niña- Touya que ya lo había soltado por completo no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo en su lugar, viendo al joven Li con incredulidad, sin saber exactamente hasta donde quería llegar con esa charla tan extraña.

Pero el castaño se mantenía en su misma posición ante todo, manteniendo su mirada fija en él.

-Se que quieres a tu hermana y se que me odiaras el resto de tu vida por apartarla de ti, pero eso no justifica que no le permitas ser feliz, como ella se merece-

-¿Cómo sabes que su felicidad esta precisamente contigo?- Syaoran suspiro, girándose hasta quedar frente a Sakura quien inmediatamente lo vio con duda.

-Pregúntaselo, si dice que no, te aseguro que me alejare para siempre de su vida, pero si responde que si, creo que ya tendrás tu respuesta- Touya se había mantenido observando a su hermana, quien inmediatamente asintió, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, dando un par de pasos y abrazando a su prometido con fuerza, dándole a Touya Kinomoto una respuesta contundente a la pregunta que no había necesidad de formular.

-Hermano, por favor, yo… yo quiero casarme con Syaoran, y me gustaría que me dieras tu apoyo, por favor, te lo suplico- el joven pelinegro solo se mantuvo en la misma postura seria, para seguidamente y luego de pensarlo mucho, bajar sus brazos con derrota, por primera vez en su vida…

Y aunque odiara admitirlo, tenía que decir que Syaoran Li, se había ganado a pulso su aprobación.

-Esta bien- contesto, haciendo que Sakura casi saltara de la emoción –Cásate con él… pero, yo no me hago responsable si por sus acciones de monstruo te llega a lastimar, mocoso- la aludida frunció el seño, separándose inmediatamente de su prometido que ahora mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, caminando hasta su hermano y asestando un fuerte golpe a su tobillo en respuesta al insulto.

-¡Ya deja de molestar Touya!- y él, solo se mantuvo ahí, sintiendo el dolor agudo en su tobillo, pero extrañamente feliz, feliz, porque su hermana también lo fuera.

* * *

-Oye amor no crees que es muy pronto para hacer el vestido de novia, aun faltan como, tres meses- una gotita resbalo por la cabeza del joven Eriol Hiraguizawa quien ahora se encontraba en la mansión Daidouji, viendo como Tomoyo caminaba de un lado a otro, reuniendo diferentes tipos de tela, carretes de hilo y agujas de todos los tamaños.

-¡Para nada!, si no me apresuro se me hará muy tarde y no quiero defraudar a Sakura, quede en que yo haría su vestido de novia y lo cumpliré- el zafiro solo atino a cerrar los ojos, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala y esperando a que su novia pudiera acompañarle después, sabiendo contundentemente que no le prestaría mucha atención una vez comenzara a diseñar aquel dichoso vestido.

En efecto la noche anterior su hermosa novia, a parte de emocionarse, se había ofrecido personalmente a diseñar el vestido de novia de Sakura, a lo que primero tanto la castaña como Syaoran se habían negado, diciendo que no deseaban causarle más molestias.

Pero al ver la mirada asesina de la joven diseñadora, ambos habían acordado que seria lo mejor dejar que ella se encargara, por lo menos de ese asunto, antes de que pudiera torturarlos por negarse ante algo que la amatista quería y anhelaba con el corazón.

Y todos sabían que, cuando Tomoyo Daidouji se proponía algo, no había nada que pudiera detenerla en su cometido.

-¿No crees que es muy interesante todo esto?- comento, minutos después de permanecer en silencio, viendo como ante su comentario Tomoyo se detenía en su búsqueda de objetos –Me refiero a que, hace algunos meses atrás nunca nos hubiéramos imaginado que Syaoran se casaría con Sakura- la joven amatista asintió, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y tomando asiento al lado del chico ingles quien inmediatamente paso un brazo por encima de sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Es verdad, después de todo Sakura decía no amarlo y él estaba tan deprimido, aun recuerdo esos días-

-Y las cosas cambiaron después, ¿No?-

-Así es, de no ser porque Natsumi también nos ayudo seguro Sakura no se habría dado cuenta hasta mucho después- sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo, abrazándose mas a Eriol quien de la misma forma mantenía una sonrisa animada –Aunque creo que también Ryo ayudo indirectamente-

-Supongo que si, si no hubiera aparecido Syaoran no hubiera luchado por ella como lo ha hecho-

-Sea como sea, estaban destinados a quedar juntos, siempre lo supe- finalizo, dando un pequeño beso a los labios de Eriol quien sonrió ladinamente, separándose un poco para solo así poder ver los ojos de la joven diseñadora con mayor claridad.

-Así como nosotros, mira que yo pensaba que me quedaría con la camarera- Tomoyo inmediatamente hizo un gesto de molestia ante la mirada divertida del chico pelinegro. No obstante su enojo desapareció cuando pudo sentir nuevamente los labios de Eriol atrapar los suyos en una caricia única que solo él sabia brindarle.

Después de todo, ahora las cosas estaban bien y esperaba que estuvieran así hasta el final de todo.

* * *

_Hong Kong- China._

Camino por los angostos pasillos de la mansión Li, sonriendo con alegría, mientras en su mano derecha se hallaba una hermosa rosa roja, misma que estaba destinada para alguien en especial. Llego pronto al estudio de su madre, donde ingreso, dando un par de saltitos de felicidad como una niña pequeña, mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa animada al ver a la única persona que se encontraba ahí.

-¡Mamá!- grito, con felicidad, llamando la atención de Ieran Li quien, al ver a una de sus hijas extenderle una rosa, sonrió, complacida, tomando la flor entre sus manos y aspirando su perfume -¿Ya has terminado con tu trabajo?- la mujer de finas facciones negó lentamente, todavía con aquella encantadora sonrisa, a lo que Shiefa le devolvió el gesto con emoción.

-No, aun no hija, pero, pronto…- anuncio, colocando la rosa a un lado y viendo como su hija tomaba asiento frente a ella –Además, ahora debemos preparar una boda-

-¿Una boda?- cuestiono la joven castaña, con curiosidad -¿De quien?-

-De tu hermano- ante la declaración la joven mujer se levanto de golpe, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, viendo a su madre con incredulidad –Si Shiefa, mi pequeño Xiao Lang se casa, con Sakura-

-¡Ah!- grito la hermana del chico, con emoción -¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Con Sakura!, ¡Que lindo, ya sabia que esos dos eran el uno para el otro!, ¿Pero por qué no me habían dicho nada?- Ieran solo negó con diversión, suspirando con vehemencia.

-Fue de improvisto, así que debemos prepararlo todo- la mujer castaña asintió, aun emocionada, sin embargo su semblante cambio al notar como su madre parecía preocupada en vez de feliz, por una razón que desconoció completamente.

-¿Qué sucede madre?- cuestiono, notando como la mujer se levantaba de su sitio, caminando hasta un estante un poco mas adelante, aun con seriedad -¿Pasa algo malo con Xiao Lang?-

-No, tu hermano esta bien, es solo que, siento como si… como si alguien estuviera planeando algo, tengo un mal presentimiento, tú sabes- Shiefa camino hasta quedar a su lado, abrazándola y con ello calmando un poco aquel sentimiento sombrío que estaba presente en su madre.

Ieran Li a pesar de eso, se separo un poco de ella, tomándola por los hombros, viéndola con fijeza.

-Shiefa, si llega a pasarme algo, cualquier cosa, cuida bien de tú hermano y de esta casa, prométemelo- la chica asintió sonriente, pero internamente preocupada por sus palabras, tan llenas de temor.

La mujer suspiro, aliviada, abrazando nuevamente a su hija y cerrando los ojos por un lapso de tiempo.

Aunque no sabia si ese presentimiento podría llevarse a cabo era mejor prevenir, prevenir y esperar, esperar a que los días pasaran con tranquilidad, hasta el día que pudiera volver a ver a su hijo, frente al altar, junto a Sakura…

* * *

**Meses después**

* * *

-¡Última orden!- grito, emocionada por que su turno ya hubiera terminado. Inmediatamente y sin perder tiempo se acerco hasta la mesa correspondiente, dejando el pedido de los clientes y regresando hasta la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡Bien Sakura!- escucho como gritaba Chiharu, aplaudiéndole un par de veces con emoción –Me alegra que te prepares para tu futura vida de casada- la joven de ojos verdes se sonrojo con intensidad, sonriendo un poco con nerviosismo y recordando también que, en efecto, ya estaban a 9 de julio y su boda seria en unos cuantos días mas.

Quien diría, que el tiempo pasaría de aquella forma y que tanto Eriol, como Meiling, Natsumi, Kenji y sobretodo Tomoyo los hubiesen apoyado tanto con todo.

La boda ya estaba casi lista, solo faltaban unos cuantos detalles. Su hermano, milagrosamente, se había encargado de acompañar a Syaoran a la iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, asustando con ello a otra pareja que pretendía casarse el mismo día en ese lugar, y, por lo tanto, regalándole un pequeño detalle, aterrador y raro, pero al fin y al cabo un detalle que apreciaba.

Tomoyo, bueno, ella seguía encargándose de su vestido de novia, que por cierto estaba quedando "divino", eso expresado con sus propias palabras.

Natsumi junto con Meiling, por otra parte, eran las encargadas de la decoración, esto debido a que ellas habían insistido mucho, tanto como para negarse a la petición. Por ultimo Kenji junto con Eriol, bueno, se diría que ellos estaban ayudando a Syaoran con su traje de bodas y _otras cosas_, aunque en realidad, Sakura no tenia la menor idea de a lo que podrían estarse refiriendo con aquello.

¿Qué serian aquellas _otras cosas_ de las que tanto hablaban?

-Eh, creo que es hora de que me vaya, pero los veré mañana- la joven de trenzas solo asintió, despidiéndose con un gesto de mano e ingresando a la cocina con apuro, en tanto Sakura se acercaba lentamente hasta la barra, para recoger su suéter, su cartera e irse directamente a descansar y claro, para ver a su prometido quien, al igual que ella, seguía muy apurado con todos los preparativos de su boda. No obstante antes de que eso pudiera suceder la puerta de la cafetería fue abierta violentamente, mostrando a una Meiling muy apresurada y ¿Asustada?

-Sakura, Sakura, ¡Sakura!- grito mas fuerte una vez pudo enfocar su vista en ella, corriendo y de la misma manera recibiendo la atención por parte de los clientes de la cafetería.

-Meiling, ¿Qué suce…?-

-No hay tiempo de explicarte aquí, debemos ir a un lugar mas privado, eh, la cocina- inmediatamente la de cabello negro tomo su mano, corriendo ahora en dirección a la cocina donde ingresaron rápidamente y viendo con ello como tanto Yamazaki y Chiharu se separaban con las mejillas rojas, probablemente después de tener alguna de sus "sesiones de besos", como Naoko los llamaba.

-Lamentamos interrumpir, pero…-

-Pero nada, es un asunto urgente y se trata de tu boda con Syaoran- ante esto las miradas de Sakura, Yamazaki y Chiharu se centraron en la oji rubí, misma que se mantenía con una mirada seria, mostrando preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Paso algo?, ¿Por qué dices eso Meiling?- Y pudieron surgir muchas preguntas mas de no ser porque la pelinegra acallo todos sus intentos con un grito desesperado, dándoles a entender que lo único que necesitaba era silencio para poder concentrarse.

-En primera esto es asunto de mujeres, así que Yamazaki, fuera, fuera, fuera-

-Pero, Meiling…- no termino de decir su frase ya que de un momento a otro la chica Li lo había tomado del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia la salida para después centrar su atención en las dos jóvenes frente a ella, mismas que seguían viéndola sin comprender del todo su actitud.

-Y ¿Qué es tan importante como para que Takashi no pueda escuchar?- cuestiono la joven de trenzas, cruzándose de brazos y recibiendo una sonrisa cómplice por parte de ella.

-Es demasiado importante, Sakura, ya han pasado varios meses y no había podido decirte esto todo por culpa de Syaoran y…-

-¿Syaoran?, ¿Qué tiene…?-

-Sakura no es el momento para que te preocupes por él, esta bastante bien, en todos los sentidos, pero esto no se refiere a Syaoran- la castaña se sonrojo ante el tono pícaro por parte de Meiling, cosa que la hizo quedarse callada, esperando a cualquier cosa que la joven quisiera decirle.

-Meiling estamos esperando- volvió a reclamar Chiharu, esta vez con un tono mas desesperado a lo que Meiling se apresuro a contestar.

-Si, ya, ya, bueno, como ya sabes yo no te he apoyado mucho con la boda, solo en uno que otro detalle, así que eh venido a decirte que habrá una fiesta de despedida de soltera en tu honor, la haremos en casa de Naoko, por aquello de que sus padres están de viaje, un día antes de tu boda- ante la noticia Sakura y Chiharu fruncieron el seño, enviándose una mirada rápida para después girarse a verla con mayor confusión que antes.

-¿Fiesta?- cuestionaron al unisonó.

-Así es, bueno, no es una fiesta común, estaremos todas tus amigas y conocidas, a excepción de las hermanas de Syaoran porque ellas no pueden venir pero, si, será espectacular, en pocas palabras…- hizo una pausa, juntando sus manos con emoción –La despedida de soltera será ¡Maravillosa!-

-Pero, entonces ¿No estarán los chicos?-

-Sakura, es solo una reunión para mujeres, no deben de asistir chicos, además, si ellos están presentes no tendremos privacidad- una gotita resbalo por la cabeza de la joven castaña al notar el entusiasmo de su "cuñada" quien solo se mantenía de pie, viéndola con aquella mirada astuta y llena de picardía.

Chiharu solo se mantuvo al margen, riendo un poco y viendo a Meiling con un gesto divertido. Al final de todo Sakura terminaría rindiéndose y dándole permiso de hacer cualquier cosa…

Aun si eso incluía hacer una reunión de mujeres, única y exclusivamente del sexo femenino.

* * *

-Una reunión de hombres sin mujeres- explico de nueva cuenta, viendo a su mejor amigo quien ya se veía bastante aburrido de aquella explicación y para el momento solo intentaba concentrarse en uno de los tantos libros de medicina que tenia frente a él.

-Ya te dije que no-

-Syaoran, es importante, además es tu despedida de soltero y…-

-Eriol, ya te dije como mil veces que no quiero ninguna despedida de soltero y es mi ultima palabra- refuto, dando por terminada la conversación y volviendo la vista hacia su libro, aparentando estar concentrado. Sin embargo Eriol se planto frente a él, tomando su libro y arrojándolo hacia el piso, ganándose con ello una mirada asesina de parte del joven ambarino.

Llevaban discutiendo acerca del mismo tema desde hacia mas de 2 horas, en las cuales Eriol se había mantenido en su postura de convencer a Syaoran de aceptar su propuesta de hacer una despedida de soltero en su casa, no obstante y a pesar de sus insistencias Syaoran continuaba negándose, gritándole, maldiciéndolo y en su ultimo recurso tratando de ignorarlo.

Cosa que como ya estaba comprobada, no funcionaba.

-¿Por qué diablos arrojaste mi libro?- le cuestiono el castaño, más o menos tranquilo, levantándose del mullido sillón de la sala de su departamento solo para poder recoger dicho libro de medicina. Eriol rolo los ojos, pateando el libro y con ello impidiéndole a su amigo el intento de recogerlo.

-El estudiar es importante pero tu exageras, solo por una despedida de soltero no quiere decir que vas a dejar todo lo concerniente con tu carrera de medicina- Syaoran se detuvo en su intento de tomar su libro, sabiendo que el joven ingles no le dejaría tomarlo de ninguna manera, por lo cual solo se quedo de pie, viéndolo y levantando una ceja en señal de desesperación.

-Tal vez, pero te conozco y se que eres igual o mucho peor que Meiling y tus "fiestas", son del tipo "reunión salvaje", con personas que la mayoría de las veces ni conozco- explico, lanzando un suspiro y caminando hacia un estante cercano, buscando otro libro para leer y con ello ignorar a su molesto amigo.

Eriol que lo veía con diversión solo rio, recargándose sobre una pared y ajustando sus lentes de manera intelectual.

-Bueno, eso era antes porque tu no tenias muchos amigos pero ahora tienes a Kenji, a Yamazaki, a Terada, a mi e incluso a tu cuñado, lo que es sorprendente, así que no te puedes negar- Syaoran se giro una vez pudo tomar el libro que buscaba, viendo a Eriol con semblante resignado y aburrido.

-Ya te dije que no, además, le prometí a Sakura que le enseñaría a manejar en estas semanas, antes de la boda, así que no tendré tiempo-

-No te la vas a pasar enseñándole a manejar todo el día, además Sakura es de las que aprenden rápido, no es ninguna chica tonta, es bastante inteligente, a menos que tu quieras enseñarle _otras cosas_ en el auto- Syaoran inmediatamente se sonrojo por el tono pícaro que Eriol había usado, lanzándole una mirada asesina mientras el chico de ojos azules reía, bastante divertido por la situación.

-¡Eres un maldito pervertido!- grito, aun con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso, en tanto su acompañante alzaba las manos fingiendo inocencia.

-Si yo no te dije nada, me refiero a que tal vez quisieras enseñarle unas cuantas maniobras automovilísticas, de esas que tu usas cuando te pones loco o te enojas, ves, tu eres el de los malos pensamientos-

-¡Cállate ya!, mejor vete de aquí me estas provocando una jaqueca- Eriol volvió a sonreír, sentándose en un sillón un poco mas alejado y cruzándose de brazos, en un gesto que confundió demasiado al hijo de Ieran Li.

-Pues de aquí no me muevo hasta que me digas que si a la despedida-

-Pues esperaras siglos porque yo ya te dije que no- refuto, abriendo su libro y comenzando con su lectura, o eso intento hasta que Eriol comenzó a… ¿Cantar?

-"Nunca hemos sido los guapos del barrio, siempre hemos sido una cosa normal… Oye, ya te digo, una cosa normal"- Syaoran dejo su lectura, concentrándose en Eriol que comenzaba a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, bastante cómodo con su voz desafinada, cantando cada vez mas alto.

-Eriol-

-"Y ahora vamos a las discotecas. Si no tienes cuidado te muerden las piernas, bebes un poco... te haces el loco... Y ves a una niña disimular..."-

-¡Eriol!- volvió a llamar el ambarino, cubriendo sus oídos con ambas manos y viendo como su desquiciado amigo seguía moviendo la cabeza, sin prestarle atención.

-"Has sido tú, te crees que no te he visto. Has sido tú, Chica-Cocodrilo. Has sido tú, la que me dio el mordisco. Has sido tú... has sido tú... ¡Has sido tú!"-

-¡Eriol cállate!, ¡Está bien, ya, has lo que quieras pero cállate!- grito, deteniendo el "hermoso canto" de Eriol quien se levanto de golpe y sonrió, caminando hacia él para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras el castaño lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, la fiesta será en mi casa la noche antes de tu boda, ya les avise a todos, así que no te preocupes por eso- el ambarino abrió los ojos a mas no poder, viendo como su amigo comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la salida, agitando una mano en señal de despedida para después abandonar la habitación.

Y él, solo se quedo ahí, maldiciéndolo y maldiciéndose a él por su poca fuerza de voluntad, porque era evidente que lo había planeado todo y como siempre, él, el ingenuo Syaoran, había caído en la trampa.

-¡Hijo de…!, ¡Eriol Hiraguizawa!- grito, mientras fuera del edificio varios golpes se escuchaban, ahuyentando a unas cuantas aves que se encontraban cerca y causándole un sobresalto a Eriol que ya se encontraba fuera…

Definitivamente lo mejor era no ver a su amigo castaño hasta que este estuviera un poco más calmado o de lo contrario estaba seguro que le cortaría la cabeza a la primera oportunidad que pudiera tener.

* * *

La noche llego muy pronto para los habitantes de la ciudad de Tomoeda, las ramas de los arboles se mecían con la brisa nocturna mientras algunas personas que aun se encontraban despiertas transitaban por las calles a paso veloz, tratando de llegar a sus casas lo mas pronto posible para descansar luego de un largo día de actividades.

En el departamento de los primos Li todo ya se encontraba en penumbras, tanto Sakura, como Syaoran y Meiling se hallaban durmiendo cómodamente en sus respectivas habitaciones, totalmente en calma mientras el silencio sepulcral se extendía en todos los rincones posibles.

Sin embargo, en la habitación del joven ambarino, la calma estaba comenzando a esfumarse, para remplazarla por dolor y angustia…

-_¡No le hagas nada a él, me oíste!- _nuevamente y al escuchar aquellas palabras en su cabeza, frunció el seño entre sueños, mientas sus manos se volvían puños, ante la impotencia que presentaban las imágenes en su mente…

-_Tu vida es más importante, no lo olvides lobito- _

-Fe… Femei- susurro en la oscuridad de su habitación, rompiendo el silencio, mientras volvía a recordar.

-_… Te quiero mucho, hermanito-_

-Femei-

-_¡Ustedes dos no estarán juntos!- _fue en ese momento, que aquellas antiguas imágenes fueron remplazadas por otras, unas muy diferentes y que no había presenciado jamás.

_-Lo siento, pero debes morir…- _gritos, golpes y un sonido aterrador que anunciaba la muerte de alguien…

-¡Sakura!- grito, mientras abría los ojos, incorporándose rápidamente, con la respiración entrecortada, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba a una velocidad sorprendente, y un miedo inexplicable comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Al ver entonces, que el lugar donde se encontraba era uno muy diferente al de sus sueños, suspiro aliviado, pasando una mano por sus desordenados cabellos castaños y cerrando los ojos durante un lapso de tiempo, para poder recuperarse.

-¿Syaoran?- inmediatamente giro su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación, que ahora se encontraba abierta y por ella cruzaba una Sakura muy preocupada -¿Estas bien?- él asintió lentamente, sonriéndole un poco mientras volvía la mirada hacia un punto inexistente.

La castaña al no creerse la respuesta, avanzo al interior del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de ella y tomando asiento en el bode de la cama, contemplando a su prometido que aun se notaba mas pálido que un papel, como si temiera que algo pudiese pasar de un momento a otro.

-Syaoran, ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono en voz baja, mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas, notando lo fría que estaba…

-Nada, Sakura, deberías… volver a tu habitación- ella negó lentamente, mientras se acercaba un poco más a él.

-Syaoran, soy tu prometida y en unos días voy a ser tu esposa, dime que sucede, quiero, necesito que me tengas confianza- susurro, atrayendo al instante su mirada, que reflejaba un atisbo de preocupación y tristeza.

E inmediatamente, luego de haber dicho estas palabras se vio siendo envuelta en un fuerte abrazo, que logro desconcertarla más de lo que ya estaba.

-Sakura, prométeme, prométeme que pase lo que pase en nuestra boda, nunca, nunca te pondrás enfrente mío, jamás- susurro desesperadamente, mientras se empeñaba en mantener aquel abrazo, sin soltarla.

-Syaoran, ¿De que hablas?, me estas asustando-

-Solo, promételo- y ella al ver que no le explicaría nada y que seria inútil intentar algo mas, solo atino a asentir lentamente, sin entender del todo y abrazándolo también, con fuerza.

Se quedaron un momento así, en silencio, sin saber que más hacer o que decir. Luego de aquel lapso el castaño se separo de la hermana de Touya, mostrando una leve sonrisa y acariciando sus manos con delicadeza.

-Creo que será mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana debemos ir a la universidad- la oji-verde se sonrojo notablemente, mientras agachaba un poco su cabeza en un gesto que el castaño no comprendió.

-Bueno es que… yo vine porque… bueno porque…- Syaoran noto entonces como el rostro de su prometida adquiría un tono rojizo mas intenso que antes, provocando que él se desconcertara todavía mas –Es que… venia porque… no podía dormir y… bueno yo… te escuche que gritaste y por eso también entre pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-¿Po… podría… dormir aquí… contigo?- ante la pregunta el joven hijo de Ieran se sonrojo, mucho mas de lo que Sakura ya estaba, viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos y con un gesto de incredulidad.

¿Acaso quería dormir, con él, en su habitación, los dos, a solas?

-Si, si no quieres no, pero, es solo que…- ella agacho la cabeza nuevamente, solo que en esta ocasión con un gesto de temor y tristeza, provocando que Syaoran cambiara su semblante al instante por uno preocupado –Tuve, un sueño, donde, alguien quería separarnos y… pensé en Ryo…- Syaoran inmediatamente y al ver el porque de su reacción la abrazo contra si, mientras ella correspondía, temblando seguramente por el miedo.

-Él ya esta en la cárcel ¿Lo olvidas?-

-Lo se, pero, siento que podría regresar, no quiero Syaoran, no quiero, me da tanto miedo y… y yo…- sin embargo antes de que terminara su oración el castaño la sorprendió, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y besándola con la misma pasión y entrega de siempre, provocándole con ello un alivio instantáneo que le daba a entender que todo estaría bien, a pesar de cualquier adversidad que pudiera presentárseles.

Todo seguiría bien si era él quien estaba con ella.

-Te lo prometí ¿No?, nunca te dejare, jamás- y ella solo asintió, mientras él continuaba abrazándola, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza, en tanto ella se quedaba dormida, entre sus brazos, como una pequeña niña.

Aunque aun quedaba su sueño, que lo dejaba todavía más intranquilo.

Solo esperaba que en realidad, sus suposiciones fueran falsas y que la promesa que segundos antes le había hecho decir a Sakura, no tuviera la necesidad de cumplirse.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos, sintiéndose como todas las mañanas sin ganas de nada. Se giro sobre su cama, viendo su reloj y dándose cuenta que ya era bastante tarde. Tomo una bata de seda, envolviéndose en ella y saliendo de su habitación, dando unos cuantos bostezos de cansancio.

Salió hacia la sala, notando como todo seguía en orden, extrañándose de que en realidad, nadie más se hubiera despertado.

-Que raro- dijo entre bostezos, caminando hasta otra habitación y tocando la puerta con insistencia –Sakura, ¿Estas ahí?- pregunto, con voz queda, mientras abría la puerta con lentitud –Ya se te hizo tarde para ir a la universidad, no creo que llegues porque…- sin embargo su oración no pudo ser terminada, al ver que su amiga y futura cuñada no se encontraba ahí.

Salió con rapidez de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe y caminando hasta la habitación de su primo para informarle de la situación lo antes posible, sin embargo…

-¡Syaoran, Sakura no…!- pero antes de que siguiera gritando sus manos se encargaron de tapar su boca, al ver que ahora ambos castaños se encontraban dormidos profundamente, abrazados, pero eso no era lo que mas llamaba la atención, sino la pose tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban.

Como si…

-¡Syaoran!- ante el grito ambos jóvenes despertaron, viendo ahora como Meiling los observaba con un sonrojo en su rostro y los puños apretados. -¡Que hicieron ustedes dos!, ¡No puedo creer que hayan…!- justo antes de que acabara el ambarino logro despertarse por completo, levantándose de su sitio y caminando hasta su prima.

-¡Cállate Meiling, no hicimos nada de lo que te estas pensando!- grito, con molestia, mientras Sakura se incorporaba lentamente sobre la cama, con la cara mas roja que la de una cereza.

-¡Como no quieres que piense mal, llego y me los encuentro aquí, en la misma cama!, ¡En la misma!, ¡Lo único que podría pensar es que ustedes dos tuvieron re…!- el castaño, bastante harto y sonrojado, solo atino a tomar a su prima de un brazo, tapándole la boca y sacándola de la habitación, para después cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Xiao Lang Li ábreme, que tienes muchas explicaciones que darme!- grito la de cabello negro, golpeando la puerta fuertemente. -¡Abre te digo!-

-¡No voy a hacerlo Meiling!- respondió él, con voz potente y autoritaria -¡Es tu problema si piensas mal, así que vete de aquí, que no te abriré!-

-¡Xiao Lang, ábreme!-

-¡Si abro va a ser para sacarte del departamento y enviarte a directo a Hong Kong por entrometida, te lo advierto y sabes que lo hare!- ante esto, lo ultimo que pudo oír fue un fuerte golpe y pasos alejarse de la habitación, dándole a entender que en efecto, su prima se había dado por vencida, ante su amenaza tan directa.

-Maldición, como fastidia, pensar que tu y yo…- e iba a continuar de no ser porque se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y de el rostro sonrojado de su prometida, que lo veía aun desde la misma posición de antes con demasiada vergüenza.

-Cre… creo que no fue buena idea que yo durmiera… con… contigo- susurro ella, posando ambas manos sobre sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, sintiendo como ardían.

-Es Mei… Meiling que piensa cosas tan extrañas- ambos se quedaron en completo silencio sin decir ni una palabra mas, en aquella situación tan… incomoda -¿Quieres desayunar?-

-Si mejor- contesto rápidamente, levantándose de la cama para tomar al castaño de la mano y salir de la habitación lo más pronto posible.

* * *

_12 de julio, Mansión Hiraguizawa. 6:30 p.m._

-¡Quítame las manos de encima anormal!- grito con furia tratando de librarse del agarre de su mejor amigo y compañero, que solo mantenía una sonrisa serena en su rostro.

-Syaoran tranquilo, ya te dijimos como mil veces que Sakura estará bien, además ella también tiene derecho a divertirse en su ultima noche de soltería- explico, con voz cansada, a lo que el chico frente a él gruño, desesperado.

-¡Como se atreve Meiling a hacer una de sus fiestas salvajes con Sakura!, ¡Y decirme justo hoy en la mañana!- grito, mas frustrado que antes a lo que el zafiro rio divertido, sin poderse creer que su amigo no estuviera enterado de aquello.

En efecto los días desde el incidente en la habitación del castaño habían pasado considerablemente, por lo que ahora, a unas cuantas horas de la tan esperada boda de ambos castaños, se estaba llevando a cabo la despedida de soltera de Syaoran, pero también la de Sakura.

Justamente esa mañana Meiling le había informado, precisamente en el momento en el que salía con Sakura en dirección a casa de Naoko, que realizarían la fiesta de despedida de soltera en su honor, cosa que lo dejo en shock, el suficiente tiempo como para que la pelinegra pudiera huir, "secuestrando" a su prometida y dejándolo así de histérico.

Porque sabia, tenia la certeza de que su prima haría algo como llevar a ciertos "invitados de honor", como ella les llamaba, cosa que lo molestaba de sobremanera.

-Ya, ya, se buen niño y mejor quédate aquí, que ya llegaron todos mis invitados, así que vamos- Eriol tomo del brazo a su amigo, llevándolo prácticamente a la fuerza al interior de la sala, donde ya se encontraban todos los invitados de Eriol, entre ellos Touya, que se veía bastante molesto por la misma situación que Syaoran, Kenji, Terada, Yamazaki e incluso el mismísimo hermano de Kenji, a quien habían conocido días antes.

-¡Hey, hey!, ¡Presten atención todos!- inmediatamente los jóvenes presentes centraron su atención al par de chicos que ingresaban al lugar, uno mucho mas feliz que el otro –Ya esta aquí el invitado de honor, ¡Se casa mañana muchachos!- ante esto todos los presentes soltaron una pequeña exclamación, en tanto el castaño suspiraba, derrotado.

-¿Qué pretendes?- cuestiono, con duda a lo que el zafiro sonrió.

-Ya lo veras mi pequeño saltamontes, ya lo veras-

* * *

_Residencia Yanagisawa 7:00 p.m_.

-¡Hey muchachas, presten atención!- fue el grito dado por Meiling Li, quien ahora se encontraba de pie, sobre una mesa, hablando a las invitadas de la despedida de soltera, en tanto Sakura junto con Tomoyo y las demás la veían con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Esta demasiado entusiasmada- opino Chiharu, que se encontraba cerca, viendo a la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Así es- apoyo Nakuru, que había llegado unos cuantos minutos antes, posando una mano en el hombro de Sakura, llamando su atención –Pero veamos el lado bueno, el día de hoy es para celebrar con nosotras que somos tus amigas que te casas, mañana ya tendrás que celebrar con Syaoran- la muchacha se sonrojo, en tanto escuchaba las risas de sus amigas, aparentemente divertidas.

-¡Estamos aquí reunidas para festejar a Sakurita, nuestra amiga que se casa mañana!, con mi primo que esta…- ante el anuncio de Meiling volvieron a escucharse un par de risitas, que ciertamente molestaron a la joven castaña, quien frunció el seño ante tal atrevimiento de su parte.

-Tranquila Sakura, mañana tendrás a Syaoran solo para ti- murmuro Tomoyo a su oído, al darse cuenta de su enojo, por lo que la oji-verde se quedo en silencio, sin decir nada y sonrojándose hasta el tope.

-Perfecto, ahora, si, ¡Vamos abrir los regalos!- todas las demás lanzaron varios gritos de emoción, encaminándose a la sala, en tanto Sakura en compañía de las restantes se quedaban de pie, sin saber si acompañarlas o no.

-Meiling debe estar tramando algo- susurro Natsumi, atrayendo al instante las miradas de sus amigas, que la vieron con confusión –Ustedes saben, los invitados- rio, mientras las muchachas le acompañaban y Sakura se mantenía aun mas confundida.

¿A que se referían con aquello de los invitados?

* * *

_Mansión Hiraguizawa, 9:30 p.m._

-Eriol… hermano… que _cool_… tu… _party_- fue el comentario de Takeshi Osagawa, quien ya se notaba demasiado ebrio por haber bebido en exceso. Eriol, que aun estaba totalmente cuerdo solo rio, asintiendo, mientras veía su "obra maestra".

Touya aun se mantenía en perfecto estado, al igual que Syaoran, quienes ahora eran prácticamente abrazados por Kenji, quien se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su hermano y Terada junto con Yamazaki, quienes de igual manera hablaban atropelladamente, susurrando diversas frases que en su mayoría no tenían ni sentido.

-Li… sabes que te queremos… _muchio_, tu eres nuestro… amigo fiel- Syaoran solo sonrió levemente divertido ante las palabras de Yamazaki, pero de igual forma sintiéndose demasiado desesperado con la situación. Vio entonces a su futuro cuñado, quien solo resoplaba con fastidio, sosteniendo a Kenji que ya estaba casi durmiéndose, en tanto Terada ya estaba completamente en el piso.

-¡Muchachos, muchachos, todavía falta la atracción principal!- llamo Eriol, mostrando una sonrisita cómplice, a lo que Syaoran alzo una ceja, desconcertado –Syaoran, acompáñame- indico, acercándose al joven castaño y separándolo de Yamazaki, quien retrocedió a pasos torpes, sonriendo aun con picardía, como si supiera algo de lo que Eriol tramaba.

-Siéntate aquí- al ver que el joven Li parecía no querer acatar sus indicaciones Eriol le tomo por los hombros, obligándolo prácticamente a obedecer, en tanto el chico fruncía el seño, molesto.

-¿Qué diablos estas…?-

-¡Pasa!- no le dio tiempo de replicar cuando inmediatamente una persona ingreso a la habitación, despertando de paso a los que ya se encontraban casi dormidos y ganándose las miradas de los demás invitados.

Syaoran por su parte se había quedado congelado en su sitio, con los ojos abiertos como platos y el rostro más rojo que nunca.

* * *

_Residencia Yanagisawa 9:45 p.m._

-¡Hey, silencio chicas, llego la hora de la atracción principal!- todas las presentes, a excepción de Tomoyo, Rika y la misma Sakura que ya estaba mas que acalorada por los, _sugerentes_ regalos que Meiling le había dado para su noche de bodas, cabe destacar, gritaron al unisonó, en tanto la pelinegra sonreía con picardía.

-¿Qué atracción?- cuestiono Sakura, aun sonrojada, a lo que las chicas se lanzaron varias miradas divertidas.

-Ya lo veras Sakura- respondió la joven Daidouji, recibiendo un gesto extrañado por parte de su prima que no terminaba de comprender.

-¡Tomoyo, Nakuru, Natsumi, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y Sakura!, ¡Vengan aquí!- ante el grito las jóvenes presentes se acercaron hasta donde se hallaba Meiling, quien seguía sonriente, aparentemente planeando algo.

-¡Siéntense!- casi ordeno, a lo que las muchachas obedecieron, levemente asustadas por el grito.

Sakura que aun seguía sin entender, volteo a ver a sus amigas que seguían acompañándole, extrañándose de que ninguna estuviera así de confundida como ella.

¿Qué acaso ya sabían de la supuesta "atracción principal"?

-¡Pasen chicos!- y fue en ese momento que las respuestas que Sakura buscaba fueron respondidas instantáneamente, al igual que su rostro se tornaba todavía mas rojo de serle posible eso y se quedaba completamente petrificada, escuchando los gritos emocionados de las demás invitadas e incluso, los de sus amigas…

* * *

_Calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda 9:50 p.m._

-¡Estas loco, loco, loco, loco!- grito, con el rostro completamente rojo, mientras caminaba a paso rápido en dirección a la casa de Naoko Yanagisawa, siendo seguido por sus amigos que seguían algo ebrios, a excepción de Eriol, Touya y él mismo.

-Syaoran si bien que te gusto- respondió el pelinegro, casi corriendo para intentar alcanzar a su amigo castaño, que minutos antes había salido corriendo de su mansión al darse cuenta que la "atracción principal", no era nada mas ni nada menos que una muchacha de buenas proporciones, con muy, pero muy poca ropa, cabe destacar y que prácticamente se le fue encima a la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

-¡Cállate ya, eres un maldito enfermo!- replico, haciendo reír a Eriol y ganándose un asentimiento por parte de Touya que, aunque lo ocultara, también se había quedado quieto ante la intromisión de aquella muchacha –Iré por Sakura- declaro, dando la conversación por terminada y de paso, tratando de que su bochorno descendiera lo mas pronto posible.

Llegaron finalmente a la mansión Yanagisawa, y estuvieron a punto de llamar a la puerta de no ser por los gritos emocionados que provenían del interior.

-¿Qué rayos…?- murmuro Syaoran, frunciendo el seño y caminando hacia el jardín, siendo seguido por Eriol, Touya y los demás.

Vieron por encima de la ventana, logrando una mejor visión de las cosas que sucedían dentro de la casa, dejándolos quietos y… molestos.

-¡Que le están haciendo a mi hermana!- grito Touya, mientras los demás le tapaban la boca al instante, obligándolo a callarse.

-Te dije que me dejaras venir desde antes, desgraciado, idiota…- susurro Syaoran, zangoloteando a Eriol con furia, en tanto este se mantenía viendo como _su_ Tomoyo, que parecía bastante divertida, a pesar de que estaba algo sonrojada.

Por una causa que no era él…

-Espera, espera, tengo un plan- susurro, recibiendo la atención de sus compañeros, que lo veían expectantes, esperando cualquier posible plan.

* * *

Seguía sonrojada, se sentía apenada, avergonzada y todos los sinónimos de pena que se pudiesen encontrar…

Como podía ser que Meiling le hubiera llevado a unos… a unos…

-¡Tranquilas chicas, que en un momento regresaran!- anuncio la joven prima de Syaoran, después de que aquellos muchachos hubieran salido de la casa para un "descanso", sonriéndoles con mayor diversión y observando a sus amigas, que estaban levemente sonrojadas por el espectáculo, en especial Sakura, Tomoyo y Natsumi.

-Meiling… contrato a unos…-

-Si- asintieron Daidouji y Hideki a la aclaración de Sakura, tomando una bocanada de aire y viendo hacia el piso, con aparente interés.

-¡Listas para el segundo tiempo!- anuncio la chica, recibiendo la atención de sus compañeras, que se sonrojaron mas, de serles eso posible.

Inmediatamente, los muchachos que anteriormente habían salido de la casa, ahora volvían a ingresar a la sala, vestidos de traje negro y caminando con cierta elegancia, pero esta vez cubriendo su rostro con una especie de sombrero negro.

Aunque, al contrario de la ultima vez, ahora se veían diferentes, por alguna razón.

Los gritos no tardaron en hacerse presentes en la habitación, mientras una especie de música de fondo comenzaba a escucharse y los chicos a bailar, a excepción de dos de ellos que repentinamente se habían quedado estáticos.

Sakura noto con algo de vergüenza como uno de ellos le susurraba algo a su compañero, quien al parecer negaba con la cabeza, negándose a una idea que ella desconocía. Sin embargo las cosas cambiaron cuando él comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a su lugar, realizando movimientos sensuales y provocativos que la hicieron enrojecer aun más.

Inmediatamente uno de los jóvenes que se habían quedado estáticos, se adelanto, corriendo hacia el otro chico y empujándolo, para ser él quien quedara frente a Sakura, que mantenía su mirada fija en el piso, sin atreverse a levantarla.

Los demás comenzaron a avanzar hasta donde se hallaban sus amigas, algunos realizando movimientos torpes y casi cayéndose, por una razón desconocida.

Sakura volteo su mirada hacia Tomoyo, quien veía con pena al muchacho frente a ella, sin embargo, de un momento a otro la vio sonreír, mientras se levantaba, bailando cómodamente con aquel muchacho, como si lo conociera.

-To… Tomoyo- susurro, con el rostro encendido, notando como su prima bailaba sensualmente con él, sin pena alguna. Giro su cabeza hasta sus demás compañeras, notando como Natsumi ya había acorralado prácticamente a uno de ellos, mientras Rika y Chiharu, estaban en las mismas condiciones que su prima y Nakuru… bueno, ella ya estaba en el piso, besando apasionadamente al que anteriormente se había quedado estático junto al chico que estaba justamente frente a ella.

-Chi… Chicas- murmuro, escuchando la música de fondo tan provocativa y sintiéndose repentinamente abandonada.

El muchacho frente a ella de un momento a otro había sonreído con picardía, obligando prácticamente a Sakura a ponerse de pie y quitándose el saco que llevaba para darle mayor… libertad, quedando solo con una camisa blanca, casi transparente.

Las demás gritaron, ella se sonrojo.

-Eh… no… yo…- quiso decir, pero ese muchacho la había tomado de la cintura, aun sin quitarse el sombrero, atrayéndola mas hacia él –No… espera yo…- volvió a susurrar, completamente roja, sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Le molesto señorita?- cuestiono aquel muchacho, con un tono de voz que a ella se le hacia muy familiar.

-Es… solo… esta mal… que yo… baile con usted… se que… que es su… su trabajo pero…-

-¿Esta comprometida no?- ella asintió, lentamente, sintiendo como el chico realizaba un par de movimientos bastante _sugerentes_ que provocaron que un escalofrió la recorriera de arriba abajo, como cuando estaba con…

Levanto la mirada, observando los ojos del muchacho, escondidos debajo del sombrero, pero que ella podía reconocer fácilmente.

-¿Syaoran?- cuestiono, sintiendo su rostro arder aun mas, en tanto el ambarino reía, quitándose el sombrero, mientras veía como su prometida observaba hacia su prima, que bailaba con Eriol, Rika y Chiharu, con Terada y Yamazaki, Naoko con Takeshi, así como Natsumi con Kenji y Nakuru con su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué es lo que…?-

-¡Vaya, vaya!, ¡Esto resulto mejor de lo que yo esperaba!, ¡Primo, no sabia que pudieras bailar tan… _románticamente_!- el joven se sonrojo, escuchando de paso los gritos de las demás invitadas de su prima.

Sakura al escucharlas, inmediatamente frunció el seño, abrazando instantáneamente a _su_ prometido con cierta posesión, en tanto este se colocaba casi morado, al sentir el cuerpo de ella tan cerca de él.

-Es una habilidad del lobito, ¡Syaoran hermano, que mañitas, yo no te conocía esa faceta!- Eriol recibió una mala mirada por parte del ambarino, quien aun era abrazado por Sakura, que se mantenía observando fijamente a cualquiera que le lanzara una mirada a _su_ Syaoran.

-Bueno, pero si ustedes están aquí, ¿Dónde están los chicos que contrate?- los jóvenes presentes inmediatamente sonrieron con cierto nerviosismo ante la pregunta, viéndose los unos a otros y preparándose para dar cualquier discurso que pudiera explicar a los muchachos que ahora estaban en el jardín, prácticamente inconscientes.

* * *

_13 de Julio 10:20 a.m._

Camino un poco mas hacia la puerta de entrada, con los puños apretados y su bolso en mano, respirando entrecortadamente, pero muy segura de lo que debería de hacer.

Reviso un poco mas antes de salir, viendo hacia todos lados, y, una vez estuvo segura de que no había nadie que la detuviese, camino hasta la puerta, tomando el picaporte con una mano y girándolo lentamente para poder salir de aquel lugar.

-¿A dónde vas Montserrat?- escucho que preguntaba una voz bastante conocida. Se giro entonces, mostrando molestia en su rostro y viendo a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella con ira -¿Qué se supone que haces?, tu embarazo es delicado-

-Voy a salir, no te interesa a donde- refuto, notando como ante esto Ryouma Hideki la veía con desconcierto puro –Tú eres el principal culpable de que este engendro este dentro de mi-

-No te permitiré que salgas-

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso- un sonido seco se oyó, haciendo eco alrededor de la mansión Hideki, mientras el padre de Natsumi caía lentamente al piso, con una herida en su costado, que le impedía respirar con normalidad. –Eres un idiota, Ryouma Hideki, y para que lo sepas, tu hija siempre fue inocente de todo, incluso, cuando mi hermanastro trato de violarla- dicho esto salió definitivamente de la mansión, dejando al hombre en el piso, completamente inconsciente.

* * *

-¡Tomoyo estoy nerviosa!- grito, caminando de un lado a otro, alrededor de la enorme habitación en la mansión Daidouji, con aparente desesperación y siendo observada por Tomoyo, que no podía evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara al contemplar a su prima de aquella manera. -¡Hoy me caso con Syaoran!, ¡Hoy, hoy!-

-Lo se Sakura, pero debes relajarte- sugirió, deteniendo su andar y tomándola de las manos con delicadeza. –Todo saldrá bien-

-Si, lo se, espero, ¡Hay pero no puedo evitarlo!, ¡Me siento nerviosa!-

-Respira, todo saldrá bien, amas a Syaoran, él te ama, todo esta bien, ¿De acuerdo?- la castaña sonrió, asintiendo lentamente, mientras abrazaba a la joven diseñadora con cariño.

-Gracias por todo Tommy- susurro, provocando en la amatista cierto asombro –Por siempre estar conmigo, por haberme ayudado a darme cuenta de que amo a Syaoran con toda mi alma, gracias-

-De nada Saku, te aseguro, que todo eso lo hice porque te quiero, a ti y a Syaoran, son mis mejores amigos y merecían estar juntos- se separo un poco de ella, viéndola a los ojos y notando como los orbes esmeraldas de su amiga se habían empañado un poco por las repentinas lagrimas que querían salir, pero que ella se negaba a derramar. –Así que es momento de que sean felices, para que pueda ver mi trabajo realizado- bromeo, en tanto la joven castaña sonreía con amabilidad.

-Gracias-

-Ahora, a alistarte, que ya casi es hora-

* * *

-¡Mi corbata!, ¡Carajo, mi corbata!, ¡Eriol!- grito, corriendo hacia su amigo, que se encontraba en su apartamento desde hacia ya varias horas, zangoloteándolo un par de veces, con desesperación -¿Dónde esta, tu la tenias?, ¡Dámela!-

-Syaoran, tranquilo, me vas a matar, aquí esta- hablo, entregándole la dichosa corbata y siendo soltado al instante por el castaño –Estas muy nervioso, cálmate, mira que ponerte así por una corbata-

-Ya veremos como te pones tu cuando te cases con Tomoyo- ante el comentario el zafiro se sonrojo un poco, guardando silencio ante el asombro del joven Li -¡Que buen regalo!, ¡Por fin te he cerrado la boca!-

-Syaoran no cantes victoria, además lo hago para no ponerte mas nervioso, amigo, no puedo creer que te vayas a casar- dijo, mostrando una sonrisa y acercándose a su amigo, para darle un abrazo fraternal, que Syaoran correspondió, gustoso –Felicidades, por tu boda y por tu cumpleaños-

-Gracias-

-¡Xiao Lang!- ante el grito, ambos, que ya se habían separado, se centraron en la puerta de entrada, que ahora se abría violentamente, mostrando a Shiefa Li y a otras dos mujeres de cabellos castaños, que veían al joven ambarino con ojos cristalinos -¡Lobito!, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-

-¡Oigan, esperen!- pero fue demasiado tarde, las tres habían casi empujado a Eriol abalanzándose sobre el muchacho y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Hay nuestro niño se casa hoy!- hablo Shiefa, siendo seguida por las otras dos, Futtie y Fanren, sus hermanas, mayores.

-¡No puedo creer que me haya hecho tan vieja!-

-¡Pero que apuesto estas!, ¡Como pasan los años!-

-Hijas, dejen respirar a Xiao Lang, van a dejar viuda a Sakura antes de tiempo- ante el comentario las tres se levantaron rápidamente, ayudando de paso a Syaoran que solo sonreía, viendo a su madre que ahora extendía los brazos, brindándole un caluroso abrazo.

-Felicidades hijo, por tu cumpleaños y por tu boda- anuncio, separándose un poco para tomarlo de las manos, viéndole a los ojos con cariño –Me alegra que te cases con una mujer como Sakura y que seas feliz, estoy segura que Femei, también esta feliz por ti-

-Gracias mamá- susurro, viendo de reojo a Eriol que ahora era abrazado por sus hermanas, mientras murmuraban lo "bonito", que era.

-Bien, pues, date prisa que la boda empieza en unas horas y tu debes ser el primero en estar en el altar- Syaoran sonrió, asintiendo y recibiendo otro caluroso abrazo por parte de Ieran Li, que ahora derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas, dichosa porque al fin, su hijo pudiera ser feliz, después de tanto dolor.

* * *

La ceremonia dio inicio, las campanas de la iglesia resonaban haciendo un sonido celestial y en el interior, Syaoran aguardaba, junto a Eriol a que llegara su futura esposa.

-Tranquilo hermano, todo sale bien, ya veras- el chico asintió ante las palabras del zafiro, pero aun sin estar totalmente calmado.

O eso fue hasta que la marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse por todo el recinto.

Los invitados, entre ellos los amigos de Sakura, sus hermanas, Kenji y Natsumi, así como Meiling, Nakuru y su madre se colocaron de pie, recibiendo con ello a la novia, que ahora avanzaba a paso lento del brazo de su hermano, siendo guiada por él y sonriendo con amabilidad.

Syaoran se había quedado embelesado al verle, con aquel vestido blanco que quedaba justo a su medida, las mejillas sonrosadas y sus delicados labios en aquella sonrisa que tanto le había cautivado desde niños. Sakura por su lado, también se había quedado observándolo, viendo a sus ojos ambarinos tan hermosos, como la primera vez que lo vio, tan elegante, atractivo, _perfecto_.

-Te entrego a mi hermana, mocoso- hablo Touya una vez estuvieron frente a Syaoran, en tanto los invitados le observaban con una gotita en la cabeza –Si no la haces feliz…-

-Con mi vida, te lo aseguro- respondió, antes de que dijera otra cosa, en tanto él se retiraba, aparentemente satisfecho, cediéndole la mano de su hermana al castaño, que le sonreía con felicidad.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor- hablo ella, una vez su hermano se había retirado, sonriéndole aun con un sonrojo y conteniendo un poco las ganas de abrazarlo antes de tiempo.

Él sonrió.

-Tú eres mi mejor regalo, Sakura, mi Sakura- ella le envió una última mirada, guiándolo para que tomaran sus respectivos lugares y así la ceremonia pudiera dar inicio.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos hoy aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de estas dos almas en sagrado matrimonio- comenzó el sacerdote, viendo al par de castaños que no dejaban de verse el uno al otro. Tanto Eriol como Tomoyo igualmente se miraban de vez en cuando, enviándose sonrisas cómplices y compartiendo del mismo modo la felicidad de sus dos mejores amigos.

Desde un punto un poco mas alejado del altar, Touya veía con cierta molestia a _el mocoso robahermanas_ que seguía sonriéndole como "tarado" a su hermana, no obstante y aunque no lo reconocería delante de nadie estaba un poco, solo un poco, feliz de que él fuera el que se casara con ella, por lo menos lo que lo dejaba mas tranquilo era que él la amaba y Sakura de igual manera lo hacia.

Y si no era así, bueno, ya lo había dicho, él mismo se encargaría de asesinarlo por mentiroso.

-Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- todo quedo en silencio, Touya por un momento tuvo la necesidad de levantarse, sin embargo Nakuru reprimió aquellos "oscuros deseos", con un puntapié que a él le dolió horrores.

-Muy bien, Sakura Kinomoto, aceptas a Syaoran Li como tu legitimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe-

-Si acepto-

-Syaoran Li, aceptas a Sakura Kinomoto como tu legitima esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe-

-Si, acepto- respondió, tomando la mano de la chica que ahora sonreía, con unas cuantas lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos verdes por la emoción.

-Lo que Dios ah unido hoy, no lo separe nunca, puedes besar a la novia- indico el sacerdote, a tiempo que Syaoran se ponía de pie junto a Sakura, tomándola del rostro con delicadeza y besándola. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie al igual que ellos, aplaudiendo fuertemente ante la escena.

-¡NO!- todos enfocaron su atención en la persona que había lanzado aquel grito ensordecedor, dándose cuenta de que era…

-¡Montserrat!- grito Kenji, colocándose frente a Natsumi y viendo con ello a su hermanastra, que caminaba a paso rápido hacia el altar, pero eso no era lo que mas llamaba la atención –Estas embarazada-

-¡No, no, no!, ¡No pueden!- grito, ella, sin responder a la afirmación de su hermanastro -¡Ustedes dos no se casaran!-

-¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?!- salto Meiling desde su lugar, frunciendo el seño notablemente al ver a la recién llegada –Ellos ya están casados, tu no vas a…- sin embargo antes de que la joven Li pudiera decir otra cosa la joven hermanastra de Kenji saco de su bolso una pequeña arma, que apunto directo a ella.

-Cállate, ¡Cállate!, no pueden casarse, no pueden - varios de los invitados comenzaron a salir de la iglesia, ante la evidente amenaza de la muchacha.

Eriol intento acercarse en ese momento, para tratar de quitarle el arma, no obstante antes de que pudiera moverse Montserrat de igual manera apunto hacia él, dejándolo quieto e inmóvil.

-¡Eriol!- grito Tomoyo, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, mientas la muchacha avanzaba con cautela hacia el altar.

-Montserrat, baja el arma- ordeno Syaoran, tratando de acercarse y colocando a su esposa detrás de él, a lo que la pelirroja se negó rotundamente, apuntando hacia ellos con firmeza –Hazlo-

-No, no lo hare, ustedes dos no pueden estar juntos, yo siempre quise estar contigo, ¡¿Por qué?!-

-Montserrat, ya es suficiente, Syaoran no te ama- intervino Natsumi, acercándose un poco, a lo que la joven Fujimoto rio, estruendosamente.

-Y a ti tampoco, o ya olvidas que tu también estas enamorada de él- ante esto Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, viendo como la muchacha, se quedaba completamente quieta, sin saber que decir –Me sorprende que Kenji este contigo después de que le engañabas con él-

-¡Montserrat, baja el arma!-grito Syaoran, sin prestar atención a sus palabras, acercándose un poco más a ella, quien aun se mantenía en su lugar –Déjala, en el piso-

-No, no, ¡No!, ¡Ustedes dos no estarán juntos!, yo misma me encargare de disolver su matrimonio, justo ahora…- Apunto el arma directamente a Syaoran, quien se quedo completamente estático –Lo siento, pero debes morir…- retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, viendo como ella estaba dispuesta a disparar, sin embargo sintió de pronto como alguien le envolvía en un abrazo protector, sin soltarlo.

Bajo su mirada, viendo a la persona que lo abrazaba de aquella manera.

-Sakura- susurro, viendo como ella le miraba con cariño –¡Sakura no...!- intento decir, intento apartarla, pero Montserrat ya había disparado, en contra de una persona, anunciando la muerte de alguien en aquel lugar.

-¡Madre!- gritaron las hermanas Li desde su puesto, al ver como su madre se había interpuesto en el camino de la bala, mientras Syaoran y Sakura veían la escena con horror.

-¡Señora Ieran!- grito Sakura, agachándose para inspeccionarla, mientras Syaoran se quedaba estático, en su lugar…

Ahí a unos pasos estaba su madre en el piso…

Inconsciente…

Tal y como le había sucedido a Femei…

Continuara…

--

**N/A:**

**Eh, hola…**

**Decir que estoy mas que apenada y pateando justo ahora varios libros míos es poco, de verdad, de verdad, lamento muchísimo haberme retrasado tanto, se lo que dije y se que anuncie que esta historia se terminaba a principios de agosto, no a finales de Diciembre U-U pero esta vez no pude actualizar por ciertas causas.**

**Como ya comente en mi otra historia, hace unas semanas que actualice tuve un pequeño accidente que me impidió escribir, además de los constantes trabajos escolares y la falta de inspiración, que esta vez si no llegaba. En fin, hace apenas unos días me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado, así que viendo películas, tomando café y cosas así, la inspiración me vino milagrosamente para terminar este capitulo y empezar el final, que ya casi esta listo, solo le faltan unos cuantos arreglos n.n de verdad, espero puedan disculpar este retraso tan grande.**

**En cuanto a los reviews, las respuestas están en mi profile, muchas gracias a todos y disculpen mucho el retraso, de verdad, me siento muy apenada por eso U-U**

**Con respecto al capitulo, pues, ustedes dirán, ¿Qué les ha parecido?, aquí ya vimos principalmente el desarrollo de la boda de nuestro par protagonista, la despedida de soltera de Sakura que termino con la intromisión de Syaoran y los muchachos jeje, asi como Montserrat y su ultimo plan para evitar el matrimonio de esos dos y de paso revelar el secreto de Natsumi que Saku desconocía.**

**En el siguiente se vera si Ieran sobrevive y lo que pasara con nuestro par protagonista y sus amigos n.n**

** Por cierto, la canción de Eriol se llama "El ataque de las chicas Cocodrilo" de Hombres G, la puse porque en realidad me ha parecido graciosa, mas en voz de Eriol XDD  
**

**Bueno por el momento es todo, les dejo un pequeño avance del final, esta vez pequeño para mantener un poco el misterio XD**

**Hasta la próxima…**

**Se despide Spring-Night (Antes Star Night jeje)**

_**Avances del siguiente capitulo:**_

_-Tienes que vivir… por favor mamá-_

_-¿Estas enamorada de Syaoran?-_

_-Perdóname, por el daño que te he hecho-_

_-Ya es hora de decirles adiós-_

_**Capitulo Final: Confusión, Dulce Confusión.**_


	22. Confusión, Dulce Confusión

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

_**Dulce Confusión**_

_**Capitulo 22: Confusión, Dulce Confusión.**_

-¡Mamá, mamá por favor, resiste!- fue el grito de Shiefa, que ahora estaba hincada junto al cuerpo de su madre inerte en el piso, al lado de sus dos hermanas y Sakura que aun no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Montserrat, unos cuantos pasos atrás solo rio, con aparente diversión, enfocándose de nuevo en Syaoran que seguía inmóvil, sintiendo una sensación de _deja vú_ repetirse ante sus ojos, como una película interminable.

-Tienes que morir- intento disparar nuevamente, sin embargo esta vez fue detenida por su hermanastro, que la había tomado de ambas manos obligándola a soltar el arma. Eriol y Meiling se acercaron también hasta donde estaban, inmovilizando por completo a Montserrat que seguía gritando sin control alguno.

-¡Llamare a una ambulancia!- grito Futtie, saliendo del recinto con su teléfono celular en mano, a toda prisa. Syaoran al verla inmediatamente reacciono, dándose cuenta de la situación al instante y corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su madre, inconsciente.

-Mamá- susurro, sosteniendo su mano una vez estuvo a su lado, dándole varias indicaciones a Eriol, que de inmediato entendió soltando a Montserrat y corriendo hacia un lugar desconocido, permitiendo que Kenji y Meiling fueran quienes se ocuparan de ella. –Resiste, la ambulancia viene en camino- anuncio, quitándose el saco de su traje y buscando un pañuelo para detener la hemorragia.

Ieran Li abrió los ojos levemente, sonriéndole con cariño.

-Hijo…- hablo bajito, llamándolo en susurros –Mi niño… perdóname… por todo… lo que te hice… pasar- él negó, sosteniendo aun su mano y viendo hacia todas direcciones, buscando a su hermana que anteriormente había salido de la iglesia.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste mamá?- pregunto, con voz quebrada, mientras a su lado Sakura agachaba la cabeza, con dolor. -¿Por qué?-

-Ustedes… no deben separarse… prométeme… que estarán juntos… siempre- él no contesto –Promételo hijo- Syaoran asintió lentamente entonces, aun sosteniendo su mano, mientras Sakura se levantaba, corriendo fuera de la iglesia para buscar a Futtie Li.

Salió encontrándose con la joven hermana de Syaoran, que al parecer discutía con alguien por teléfono, desesperada por que enviaran una ambulancia lo antes posible.

Se quedo estática, sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar ante todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ieran Li, la madre de su esposo, se había interpuesto entre ella y Montserrat, para salvarles la vida, a pesar de que pudiera ser herida casi de muerte…

-¡Sakura!- escucho que Futtie la llamaba después de haber terminado con su llamada, con desesperación reflejada en su voz -¿Cómo esta mi madre?-

-La hemorragia no se ha detenido, Syaoran la esta atendiendo pero necesitamos la ambulancia- Futtie Li comprendió al instante, asintiendo rápidamente y corriendo de nueva cuenta a la iglesia, sin prestarle mucha atención, al tiempo que era seguida por Sakura.

En el interior Meiling junto con Kenji trataban de controlar a su hermanastra, al igual que Natsumi quien al verla entrar le lanzo una mirada cargada de culpa, seguramente por la revelación que segundos antes a Montserrat se le había escapado. Ella no le miro, solo continuo con su camino, segura de que el momento de aclarar ese punto llegaría después, cuando todo estuviera mas en calma.

Solo entonces, hablaría con ella…

-¡Mamá!- escucho que gritaba Shiefa, con desesperación que jamás había oído en ella y al ver la escena, no pudo hacer más que dejarse caer al piso, de rodillas.

Shiefa, Fanren y Futtie lloraban, abrazándose fuertemente la una a la otra, mientras que Syaoran con la cabeza gacha soltaba la mano de su madre, que inmediatamente cayo a un lado del cuerpo de aquella gran mujer como peso muerto, anunciando seguramente algo inminente…

-¡Maldición!- ante el grito ella se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, sin ser capaz de ver -¡Eriol, necesito una ambulancia!-

-¡Ya vienen Syaoran!- explico el pelinegro, al tiempo que escuchaban el sonido de varias sirenas rodear el lugar con rapidez.

Tomoyo que había estado junto a su novio se acerco a su prima, abrazándola con fuerza y susurrándole unas cuantas palabras de alivio, mismas que la castaña entendió, levantándose después para ver como su suegra era llevada en una camilla hasta el hospital.

Syaoran junto con sus hermanas habían ido al lado de Ieran, en tanto Kenji junto con Natsumi y Meiling llevaban a Montserrat en otra ambulancia por el repentino dolor que había asaltado a la pelirroja, a causa de su embarazo.

Sakura por su parte subió al auto de su hermano, junto con Nakuru quien iba en el asiento trasero junto a ella, sosteniendo sus manos para intentar calmarla. Eriol junto con Tomoyo, se habían quedado, disculpándose por el incidente, pero de igual manera muy preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar.

Sakura por su parte jamás había sentido que el camino hacia un lugar fuera tan largo, sobretodo cuando una persona esta debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, sin ser tu capaz de hacer nada por evitarlo. Y, aunque Nakuru estuviera intentando calmarla en ella no podía desaparecer aquel sentimiento sombrío, de desesperación y tristeza.

No merecía morir, Ieran Li no podía morir, no cuando su hijo la necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

-Llegamos- levanto la mirada, notando como en efecto habían llegado hasta el hospital y, unos cuantos metros mas adelante Syaoran junto con sus hermanas descendían de la ambulancia, entrando con su madre que continuaba en la misma camilla, inerte.

Se separo rápidamente de Nakuru, saliendo del auto de Touya a paso rápido, sin importarle nada mas, solo corriendo, corriendo lo mas que le permitían sus piernas para llegar lo antes posible hasta donde se encontraban su ahora esposo y sus hermanas.

Ingreso al hospital, observando como Syaoran se hallaba discutiendo con uno de los médicos encargados, que, aparentemente, no lo dejaba continuar hasta terapia intensiva.

-¡Tiene que comprender, por favor, haremos todo lo posible!- hablo aquel medico, desesperado ante las negativas del joven ambarino y sus hermanas.

-¡Tenemos que entrar con ella!- aclaro Shiefa, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos -¡Usted es el que no entiende!-

-¡Si no obedecen tendré que pedirles que abandonen el hospital!- ante esto, los cuatro hermanos guardaron silencio, sin ser capaces de refutar nada -¡Se que están preocupados pero deben aguardar aquí!- suspiraron, derrotados por completo, Shiefa, Fanren y Futtie caminaron entonces hasta la sala de espera, dejando a su hermano de pie, quien solo agacho la cabeza, apretando los puños con impotencia.

La castaña avanzo hasta donde estaba, quedando frente a él, sin ser capaz de hablar.

Solo viéndolo con atención.

-Syao…- no tuvo tiempo ni de terminar cuando sintió como era envuelta en un abrazo casi asfixiante, pero que estaba segura él necesitaba desesperadamente.

Correspondió, cerrando los ojos y tratando de transmitirle, inútilmente, algún sentimiento de tranquilidad que en ese momento no sentía.

-No puede morir Sakura…- le escucho decir, con voz quebrada que hizo que el corazón se le encogiera –La necesito… necesito a mi madre…-

-Lo se Syaoran, debes tener fe que estará bien-

-Paso lo mismo con mi hermana…- respondió, dejándola completamente sorprendida –Femei… quiso salvarme y esta muerta…-ante la dura y cruel aseveración, no hizo mas que guiarle lentamente hasta la sala de espera, donde tomaron asiento, ella por su parte sin dejar de abrazarlo fuertemente, intentando trasmitirle su apoyo, su cariño…

Pero él seguía ahí, destrozado, provocándole una tristeza infinita por verle así, de aquella manera, tan impotente, cuando ella se había acostumbrado a verlo siempre fuerte, a verle sereno y tranquilo ante cualquier adversidad.

Se veía tan frágil, tan indefenso ahora…

-Es mi culpa Sakura…-volvió a oír –Si yo… si yo me hubiera quitado no…-

-Syaoran no es tu culpa, nada de esto lo es-

-Femei murió por mi culpa, no quiero que mi madre muera también por esto…- contesto sin hacer caso completamente a las palabras de la oji-verde –Desearía estar en su lugar-

-Syaoran no, no…- dijo, abrazándolo mas fuerte que antes, sintiendo como varias lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos repentinamente –Si te pasa algo yo… no se que haría Syaoran, te amo… por favor no digas esas cosas, ya veras que tu mamá estará bien, lo se- murmuro, sintiéndose desesperada, vencida.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de separarse de él para verle, sintió como su mejilla izquierda comenzaba a empaparse.

Empaparse por lágrimas…

Lagrimas que no eran de ella…

-Maldición, porque…-escucho que decía, aparentemente normal, pero ella sabia que no era de esa manera, sino todo lo contrario.

Syaoran, _su _Syaoran lloraba…

Lloraba en sus brazos como un pequeño niño, un niño herido que necesitaba consuelo de alguien, un consuelo que al parecer no encontraba.

-Todo estará bien Syaoran, pase lo que pase, lo se- murmuro, sin dejar de abrazarle, para solo así, calmar un poco su dolor. Un dolor que ella podía sentir a través de cada palabra que le escuchaba decir, un dolor que, aunque fuera difícil, ella ayudaría a que se esfumara costase lo que costase.

* * *

-¿Cómo esta mi hermana doctor?- fue la pregunta de Kenji Fujimoto, quien ahora se encontraba unos pasos mas alejado de Syaoran y los demás, siendo acompañado por Natsumi, que aun se mantenía en su postura seria, con la cabeza gacha.

-Delicada, su embarazo es de alto riesgo, estuvo a punto de perder al bebe pero afortunadamente pudimos salvarlos a los dos- el de cabello rubio suspiro aliviado, mostrando una diminuta sonrisa de repentina felicidad por la noticia recibida.

-Gracias Doctor, ¿Puedo verla?- cuestiono, recibiendo solamente un asentimiento por parte del medico encargado.

-Solo un momento, como ya le dije no es recomendable que se altere, esta delicada- él asintió, realizando una leve reverencia que el doctor imito para, posteriormente, caminar en dirección contraria a donde se encontraban ellos.

Inmediatamente se giro hasta quedar frente a su novia, quien se mantenía viendo al piso, como si de pronto fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

-Natsumi- llamo, recibiendo entonces la atención de la oji-celeste, que se había mantenido en completo silencio desde que habían llegado al hospital –Escuche lo que Montserrat dijo- revelo, con algo de decepción, misma que termino por hacer que la joven Hideki se sintiera aun peor que antes.

Montserrat le había revelado no solo a él, a todos, sus sentimientos hacia el esposo de su amiga y quien mejor que ella para saber que las palabras de la pelirroja eran ciertas en su mayoría, ella había estado enamorada de Syaoran, lo había amado como nunca había creído amar a una persona, de una forma tan sincera y única.

Pero él, por otra parte no la quería, o por lo menos no de la forma que ella hubiera deseado que lo hiciera, porque desde mucho antes se había encontrado con Sakura. Y aun cuando eran niños y la castaña no existía en su vida, ella no podía esperar que él la quisiera de esa manera, porque para Syaoran era solamente su amiga, prácticamente como una hermana, pero nada mas…

-Lo se y se que todos lo oyeron- respondió, en voz baja, sin ser capaz de ver a los ojos de Kenji, quien se mantuvo con la mirada fija justo en donde ahora se encontraba Syaoran junto a Meiling y sus hermanas, hablando con uno de los doctores, quien le daba algunas indicaciones para seguramente ver a su madre.

-Y… ¿Es cierto?- cuestiono, haciendo notar un poco de molestia en su voz, lo que solo provoco que la muchacha agachara la cabeza, pero sin responder a su pregunta de una manera directa.

-Kenji… no me hagas esto… te explicare todo lo que ha pasado pero… después- él suspiro, asintiendo para seguidamente hacer un movimiento de mano y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la habitación en la que se encontraba su hermanastra, dejándola completamente sola.

Tuvo el impulso repentino de seguirlo y de paso visitar a Montserrat y ver como se encontraban ella y el que sabía, seria su hermano menor. No obstante antes de que pudiera avanzar sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo con fuerza, impidiendo que caminara un paso más.

-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto Sakura con seriedad, a lo que ella se giro, viéndola directamente a los ojos para seguidamente agachar la cabeza de nuevo, con vergüenza.

-Sí-

* * *

-¿Cómo esta?- cuestiono Shiefa, juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho en una especie de plegaria. El doctor solo la vio, tanto a ella como a sus hermanos y a su prima, con un semblante serio que comenzaba a desesperarlos a todos.

-Afortunadamente la bala no pudo dañar ningún órgano interno- indicó, a lo que los cuatro hermanos junto con Meiling suspiraron aliviados. –Pero aun no esta completamente fuera de peligro-

-¿Podemos verla?- cuestiono Futtie, con insistencia, a lo que el medico asintió.

-Solo puede pasar uno de ustedes, no mucho tiempo, como ya les dije esta delicada, con su permiso, me retiro- los cinco vieron como el medico se retiraba luego de realizar una leve reverencia, dejándolos a solas. Las tres mujeres entonces se enfocaron en su hermano menor quien aun se veía bastante decaído por la situación que nuevamente y sin querer, le tocaba presenciar.

Shiefa se acerco a él, sonriéndole y sabiendo que él no podía estarse martirizando de aquella forma.

-Lobito, no es tu culpa- expreso, con ternura a lo que el chico levanto la mirada con cierto desconcierto –Sabemos que te sientes culpable-

-Se te nota desde que subiste a la ambulancia- declaro Meiling, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su primo, apoyándolo –Pero no debes pensar que lo que pasó antes pasara ahora-

-Sí, lo que sucedió con Femei es pasado- apoyo Fanren –Estamos seguras de que nuestra hermana hizo lo que cualquiera de nosotras tres hubiera hecho por ti pequeñito-

-Aunque si era un poquito sobre protectora- exclamo Futtie, cruzándose de brazos con fingida molestia –Nosotras queríamos acercarnos a ti y ella nunca nos dejaba- Syaoran sonrió levemente, a lo que sus hermanas y su prima, luego de verse mutuamente lo tomaron del brazo, casi empujándolo para que comenzara a avanzar.

-Vamos, ve a verla tu, nosotras te esperamos aquí- casi ordeno Shiefa a lo que él volvió a sonreír, asintiendo y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraba su madre.

Una vez estuvo frente a una puerta marcada con el número 143 ingreso, cerrando la puerta tras de si con lentitud y tratando de hacer el menor ruido que le fuera posible.

Contemplo la figura de su madre que ahora descansaba sobre aquella cama de hospital, con el rostro mas pálido que de costumbre y varios aparatos conectados a ella. Completamente serena, como si el dolor se hubiera ido, abandonándola completamente, pero sin ser capaz de despertarla.

Avanzo paso tras paso, quedando al lado suyo y viéndola con el mismo sentimiento de culpabilidad con el que había visto morir a su hermana. Y, aunque Meiling, Shiefa, Fanren, Futtie y la propia Sakura le hubieran apoyado diciendo que no había sido culpa suya, no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma.

Tan… culpable, tan inútil al no poder hacer mas por ella.

-Tienes que vivir… por favor mamá- susurro, acercándose y tomando una de las manos de Ieran entre las suyas, con la esperanza de que abriera los ojos –No me perdonaría que tu nos abandonaras a mi y a mis hermanas, nunca lo haría- sin embargo por mas que deseo no hubo respuesta, solo el mismo silencio sepulcral, extendiéndose por todos los rincones de aquella habitación casi en penumbras.

Dejo caer la cabeza a un costado, sobre el mullido colchón, sintiéndose completamente rendido y destrozado.

Espero así varios minutos, sabiendo que su madre seguramente no despertaría, solo hasta que pasara un tiempo razonable. Y estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse, cuando de momento sintió un pequeño movimiento en su mano, mismo que lo hizo fruncir el seño, con confusión.

-¿Sya… Syaoran?- inmediatamente levanto la cabeza, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa y viendo a su madre que ahora le contemplaba desde su lecho, con una sonrisa –Oye… no me des por muerta… aun soy joven y bella… ¿De donde… crees que… heredaste tu fuerza eh?- él sonrió, sintiendo de pronto un alivio inmenso que lo hizo sonreír, ante la mirada divertida de Ieran Li, que acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo con ternura, como si jamás lo hubiera visto.

-Creo que no de mi padre- contesto, continuando con el juego a la vez que acariciaba la mano de su madre con delicadeza y alegría de que hubiera despertado, finalmente -Que bueno que estas bien, mamá-

* * *

La cafetería del hospital jamás había estado tan silenciosa, o por lo menos para una de las dos jóvenes en aquel lugar así le parecía.

Frente a ella se encontraba la misma chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, aun portando el mismo vestido de novia, pero, a diferencia de horas atrás, Sakura le veía con seriedad, tratando de descifrar algún posible misterio al que al parecer, todavía no encontraba una respuesta.

Un suspiro fue el sonido que logro romper, finalmente, aquel silencio casi aterrador en el que habían estado desde que habían llegado, hacia poco mas de quince minutos.

-Durante la boda… Montserrat dijo que tu…-

-Lo se- respondió mecánicamente, adivinando al instante lo que Sakura quería decir.

La castaña volvió a suspirar y ella solo se quedo en silencio, esperando a que comenzara a hablar de nuevo, posiblemente diciéndole que su amistad, que tanto trabajo les había costado forjar, se terminaba allí mismo, porque no estaba completamente segura de que ella pudiese perdonarla por aquel sentimiento que tenia para con Syaoran y de paso, que no le hubiese mencionado nada al respecto.

¿De que otra manera podía reaccionar, si no era esa?

-¿Estas enamorada de Syaoran?- pregunto la joven directamente, sin rodeos, sin complicaciones, totalmente segura de lo que quería saber y provocando que Natsumi se encogiera en su lugar, con cierto temor. Desde su posición, Sakura la vio agachar un poco la cabeza, con vergüenza y culpabilidad, notando como por debajo de la mesa jugaba con sus manos de manera casi desesperada, tratando de disminuir, inútilmente, aquel temblequeo repentino de sus brazos.

-Sí- contesto finalmente, con voz temblorosa, mientras la castaña desviaba la mirada hacia el mantel de la mesa frente a ella –Lo estoy… aun…-

-¿Él lo sabe?- vio como asentía, aumentando en ella un pequeño sentimiento de decepción -¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?-

-No quería causarte problemas así que…-

-Pensaste que lo mejor era quedarte callada- afirmo, ante la mirada incrédula de Natsumi, quien se mantenía quieta por el tono casi hostil de Sakura –Debieron decírmelo, Syaoran, tu, quien fuera-

-¿De que iba a servir Sakura?, ¿Me ibas a dejar el camino libre acaso?- la hermana de Touya se quedo callada, sin saber como responder a eso, aunque, por lo menos para Natsumi, la respuesta ya era bastante clara, para ambas –Se que no, por eso, cuando Syaoran se entero él y yo supimos que era mejor no decirte nada, él no quería preocuparte con esas cosas y yo menos-

-¿Ustedes dos tuvieron algo cuando vivían en Hong Kong?- cuestiono, con cierta incertidumbre a lo que Natsumi rio, con melancolía –Dímelo porque, porque si es así…-

-Sakura, él y yo nunca tuvimos nada que no fuera una simple y sencilla amistad y tu esposo me lo dejo muy claro el día que se entero de mis sentimientos- declaro, con cierto pesar, a lo que Sakura agacho un poco la cabeza –Él me dijo que lamentaba no poder corresponderme y lo entendí porque… porque estabas tu, Syaoran te ama a ti y siempre lo hará, a pesar de todo, yo no podía competir con eso-

-¿Y Kenji?-

-No puedo decir que lo amo, por lo menos no como antes- ante la mirada confundida de su acompañante, agregó: -Yo ya conocía a Kenji y en su tiempo nos hicimos mucho daño, él creía que yo tenia algo con Syaoran, cosa que como ya te dije, no era verdad… yo, quiero a Kenji, se podría decir que mi amor por él va mas haya que simple afecto de amigos, pero…-

-Aun sientes algo por Syaoran ¿No?- ambas se quedaron en silencio por un momento, escuchando nuevamente algunos murmullos por parte de varias personas que comenzaban a llegar al lugar.

Natsumi suspiro, dispuesta a continuar con su explicación, ante la mirada de Sakura quien aun seguía analizando cada palabra dicha por su amiga.

-No se si lo que siento por Syaoran sea amor, solo se que le estoy infinitamente agradecida por tantas cosas que ha hecho por mi, en cuanto a la situación con mi padre- hizo una pequeña pausa, observando a su acompañante que ahora parecía un poco mas relajada –Creo que lo que siento es mas un sentimiento de gratitud que otra cosa, atracción, simplemente eso-

-¿Atracción?-

-Sakura, cuando Syaoran y tu eran amigos, ¿No te sentías atraída hacia él?- la castaña ladeo la cabeza, ella rio –Me refiero a que, si por sus gestos o sus acciones o su físico, llegaba a provocarte una sensación extraña cuando estabas con él- ella pareció entender porque inmediatamente lanzo una risita, sonriendo risueñamente y sonrojándose un poco ante los recuerdos que su mente le proporcionaba.

-Sí, aunque yo lo tomaba como cariño hacia él, como mi amigo, no como una atracción- Natsumi asintió, cerrando sus ojos por un lapso de tiempo, como si estuviera reflexionando.

-Yo me he sentido igual, pero la atracción es muy diferente al amor y tu debes saberlo mejor que nadie- vio como asentía, a lo que solo atino a tomar sus manos entre las suyas, por encima de la pequeña mesita –No quisiera que esto arruine nuestra amistad, Syaoran y yo hemos quedado solo como amigos y te aseguro que tanto para él, como para mi, las cosas están mejor así, él te ama y yo por mi parte te aprecio mucho, como a la hermana que nunca tuve por eso…-

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo y se el porque no me dijeron nada- la interrumpió, sonriendo abiertamente con alegría y respondiendo a los pensamientos de ella al instante –Te aseguro que seguiremos siendo amigas Natsumi- ambas se pusieron de pie entonces, regalándose un abrazo fraternal, completamente seguras de que entre ellas, todo estaba completamente bien y en paz, sin resentimientos, rencores o rivalidades absurdas.

Todo, perfecto y en orden.

-¡Señorita Natsumi!- ambas se separaron rápidamente al escuchar el grito, girándose hasta donde se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad, vestida con un uniforme que la joven de cabello rojizo pudo reconocer con rapidez -¡Es usted!, ¡Es un milagro!- volvió a gritar aquella mujer, acercándose a la joven para tomarla de las manos con desesperación.

-Minako, ¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono ella, con desconcierto, siendo observada por una Sakura que ya se encontraba igual o en peores condiciones que ella -¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Tienes algún problema?-

-No señorita es el señor, ¡Su padre!- los ojos de la joven inmediatamente se ensombrecieron, soltando con ello las manos de la mujer, quien se sorprendió por sus acciones al igual que Sakura.

-Ese hombre no es mi padre Minako…-

-¡Pero ah estado grave señorita, le hirieron!- ante esto ella levanto un poco la mirada, con sorpresa –Esa señorita engreída, la tan Montserrat, ¡Le ha herido!, ¡Por favor señorita, tiene que verlo, me ha estado suplicando que la busque!- se enfoco esta vez en Sakura quien asintió, indicándole silenciosamente lo que debía hacer.

La joven Hideki suspiro antes de tomar la mano de la sirvienta y salir de la cafetería en dirección a la habitación de su padre.

Tal vez y ya era hora de dejar las cosas claras, de una vez y para siempre.

* * *

-No puedo creer que estés tan obsesionada con Li- hablo Kenji, viendo a su hermanastra que ahora descansaba sobre la cama de hospital, con sus ojos dorados enfocados en la pared, sin prestarle atención alguna –Hasta donde llegaste Montserrat- regaño, con enfado a lo que la muchacha giro la cabeza, encarándolo.

-Cállate, no me hables como si fueras mi padre- respondió, hostilmente, lanzándole una mirada fría –Ya te dije que Syaoran me interesa y…-

-Llegaste tarde, él ya esta casado con Sakura Kinomoto, o debería decir Sakura Li- la vio fruncir el seño, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo él se adelanto, impidiéndole hablar –Y si no te demandan tendrás mucha suerte, hermanita…-

-Lárgate de aquí, ¡Vete!, ¡Déjame tranquila!- exclamo, desesperada, viendo como el rubio reía, levemente divertido.

-Lo hare pero no por ti, por ese niño que llevas en tu vientre…- declaro, recibiendo una mirada aun mas fría por parte de la pelirroja –Y de una vez te advierto, ese niño va a nacer quieras o no, porque si lo impides o haces algo como abortar, te aseguro que te refundiré en la cárcel el resto de tu vida- dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a su hermanastra completamente molesta.

-Maldito seas… ¡Malditos sean todos!- grito, dando golpes sobre la cama, en la soledad de aquella habitación de hospital.

* * *

Se dejo guiar por la sirvienta de la que alguna vez había sido su casa. Caminaron por los estrechos pasillos del hospital, sin decirse nada, solo manteniéndose en silencio y siempre concentradas en su destino.

-Aquí es señorita- indicó la mujer que respondía al nombre de Minako, señalando una puerta con el número 79 grabado en ella. Natsumi suspiro, asintiendo con lentitud para después ingresar a la habitación, todavía insegura de lo que estaba por hacer.

Observo las paredes blancas, con indecisión, notando como en la cama de hospital se hallaba su padre, con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos fuertemente sostenidas sobre su regazo, como si estuviese esperando algo importante.

Minako se retiro, dando un par de reverencias que Natsumi imito, cerrando la puerta tras de si y dejándolos completamente a solas.

-Buenas noches señor Hideki- saludo ella cortésmente, pero con un tono de voz frio y neutral. A lo que Ryouma enfoco su mirada rápidamente en ella al escucharla hablar –Minako fue a buscarme, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-Natsumi yo…-

-Me dijeron que Montserrat Fujimoto lo hirió, lo lamento mucho, pero se ve que ya esta mejor- le interrumpió, caminando hacia un estante un poco mas apartado, recargándose sobre este y realizando un par de muecas de inconformidad –Si mi presencia lo asquea podría irme ya-

-Natsumi yo…-

-¿Qué es lo que desea señor?- cuestiono, aun interrumpiéndolo, a lo que Ryouma desvió la mirada, sin saber que decir –Humillarme para sentirse mejor, decirme cualquiera, insultar el nombre de mi madre ¿Qué?-

-No te llame con esa intención… hija- la de cabello rojizo rio amargamente ante la palabra, enfocando nuevamente su mirada celeste sobre el hombre que descansaba frente a ella.

-Por favor no me haga reír, yo no soy su hija, ¿Lo olvida?, usted lo dijo, cuando salí de su casa, ¿Por qué ahora me ha llamado, cuando antes no soportaba ni mi presencia?- cuestiono, con coraje, a lo que Ryouma no respondió -¿Para que?, ¿Qué quiere de mi?-

-Perdóname- hablo, sin responder a la pregunta de su hija, en tanto esta abrió los ojos, atónita –Perdóname, por el daño que te he hecho-

-¿Cómo ha dicho?-

-Montserrat me revelo todo, que siempre fuiste inocente y yo… estuve tan ciego todo este tiempo- revelo, agachando la cabeza, arrepentido, ante la mirada incrédula de su hija–Hace años me deje llevar por el coraje, por la ira, los celos…-

-Mataste a mi madre y eso es algo que nunca te voy a perdonar, lo sabes-

-Sí, pero quise que vinieras, necesito que sepas que estoy arrepentido, quiero que me perdones, ganarme tu cariño… hija…- pero antes de terminar Natsumi tomo su bolso, caminando hacia la puerta con indiferencia, como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras del hombre.

-Años de maltratos no se borran así como así Ryouma- revelo, con voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lagrimas que se negaba a derramar frente a él –Cuando puedas reparar el daño búscame, te estaré esperando, junto con mi hermano, yo lo cuidare, hasta ese momento- Ryouma Hideki comprendió al tiempo que observaba como su hija le daba la espalda, abriendo la puerta para posteriormente salir, sin decirle nada mas, solo caminando lejos de él.

Por su parte la joven comenzó a correr, sin prestarle atención a Minako, sin prestar atención a nada, solo corriendo e intentando que el dolor se fuera lo antes posible.

Por mas que quisiera, por mas que fuera necesario ella no podía perdonarle luego de tanto dolor que le había causado, tantos maltratos, tantas lagrimas, tantos insultos y en especial la muerte de su madre que estaba siempre presente en ella, ¿Cómo olvidarlo todo?, ¿Cómo perdonarlo, si durante años la había tratado como a una extraña ajena a su familia?

-¡Natsumi!- se detuvo rápidamente al oír el llamado de su novio, que ahora se acercaba a ella con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos -¿Sucedió algo o…?- antes de que preguntara la joven se abrazo a él fuertemente, dejando que las lagrimas que antes no había derramado cayeran de sus ojos y sus manos se volvieran puños por el dolor.

-Sácame de aquí… por favor Kenji no… no quiero estar aquí…-susurro, contra el pecho de su novio quien inmediatamente comprendió, tomándola en brazos y saliendo con ella del hospital, sin ser vistos por nadie.

Definitivamente ahora Natsumi sabia que, algún día no muy lejano vería nuevamente a su padre y tal vez, algún día podría perdonarle por tanto daño que ambos, se habían provocado sin intención.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Ya se encuentra bien?- cuestiono, sosteniendo con delicadeza las manos del chico castaño, quien solo asintió, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de alivio –Que bueno, me alegra mucho- respondió dejando ver un gesto de tranquilidad absoluta ante el escrutinio del muchacho de ojos ambarinos.

-Mis hermanas están ahora en su habitación, se las arreglaron para ir todas, solo espero no las descubran- informo, con un gesto de resignación que hizo reír a la muchacha de ojos verdes –Lamento que nuestra boda haya terminado así-

-No te preocupes Syaoran, no ha sido tu culpa ni la de nadie, aunque… si pudimos casarnos como se debía- él rio un poco, viéndola con cierta picardía, que al parecer ella no pudo notar.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres que te lleve de luna de miel?- Sakura inmediatamente se sonrojo por el tono de voz que había utilizado, desviando la mirada, avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo divertida.

-Syaoran… que… que cosas dices- contesto, sintiendo su rostro arder y escuchando con ello la risa masculina del ambarino –Ya habrá tiempo para eso-

-Si, lo se, mi flor de cerezo- ella se sonrojo de nuevo, él rio –Aun nos falta la celebración, deberíamos decirles-

-Mi hermano y Nakuru ya se han ido, me costo trabajo convencerlo pero al final accedió, me pidió que le llamara para decirle como estaba todo- rio un poco ante el recuerdo, todavía sin soltar del todo las manos del chico -Meiling me dijo que iría por algo de ropa para nosotros, se fue hace apenas unos momentos-

-De todas maneras les diremos después, Eriol me llamo, dijo que Tomoyo también esta preocupada, le dije que ya todo esta en orden, aunque aun no se como se encuentra Montserrat- Sakura lo vio fruncir el seño levemente ante el recuerdo de la joven pelirroja –No por ella, por el niño que esta esperando, es una lastima que vaya a tener una madre así-

-Me encontré con Kenji hace unos minutos, me ha dicho que evitara que le haga daño, me pregunto si levantarías cargos por lo que hizo- vio como suspiraba, cerrando los ojos por un lapso de tiempo para después negar lentamente con la cabeza.

-Creo que ya tendrá su merecido castigo, aunque supongo la mantendrán internada por un tiempo, solo hasta que nazca su hijo- la joven hermana de Touya asintió, sin decir nada mas y provocando que ambos se quedaran en absoluto silencio, solo escuchando algunos pasos de las personas alrededor.

Repentinamente lo vio sonreír, cosa que la confundió de sobremanera.

-¿Alguna vez, llegaste a pensar en la posibilidad de tener hijos?- Sakura se sonrojo un poco, riendo con suavidad por la _ocurrente_ pegunta.

Por supuesto que había pensado en la idea, prácticamente se había imaginado toda una vida después de que se casara: ella, junto al hombre que amaba, en una casa con sus hijos corriendo por doquier. Y, aunque en ese entonces ella creía amar a Ryo Ishikawa, había un dato curioso que hasta ahora podía comprender perfectamente...

-Claro que lo he pensado y ¿Sabes que es lo mas curioso?- él negó, viendo como ella reía con diversión –Que fue cuando aun éramos amigos y pensé en tenerlos contigo, no se porque- Syaoran también se sonrojo un poco, pero sin dejar de sonreírle, a lo que su acompañante lo miro, expectante.

-Y yo creyendo que no me querías, ¡Si ya hasta me imaginabas como el padre de tus hijos!- Sakura lo vio con vergüenza, mas porque la gente ya comenzaba a verlos como si estuvieran locos o algo por el estilo, cosa que la hizo enrojecer de nuevo –Me pregunto, ¿Cómo serán nuestros hijos?, tendremos que ponernos a trabajar con eso porque…-

-¡Syaoran!- exclamo, interrumpiéndolo y sintiendo el rostro arderle aun más.

-¿Qué?, no es mala pregunta, a mi me gustaría tener a una pequeña Sakura, te conozco desde niños, pero no desde que eras bebe-

-Pues no, yo estoy en desacuerdo- refuto, sonriéndole repentinamente con ilusión –A mí me gustaría tener a un pequeño Syaoran, además ¿No dicen tus hermanas que eras un niño muy travieso?, me encantaría comprobarlo, ¿Te lo imaginas?, un pequeño tu en mis brazos, ¡Que lindo!- vio como se sonrojaba por el comentario a lo que ella rio, divertida.

-Un día de estos le cerrare la boca a Shiefa-

-O vamos no te molestes mi amor, es una grandiosa idea, ¿No crees?- cuestiono a lo que él volvió a sonreír –Sea como sea, a mi siempre me han gustado los niños y tener hijos contigo… me encantaría aun mas- revelo con un pequeño y casi invisible sonrojo en sus mejillas pero que a él le pareció de lo mas encantador.

Sakura observo entonces como su esposo se levantaba de su lugar, caminando hacia donde se encontraba y tomándola en brazos para, seguidamente, comenzar a caminar fuera del hospital.

-¿A dónde vamos Syaoran?- pregunto, aferrándose a su cuello, a lo que él la vio, con picardía reflejada en sus ojos ambarinos.

-¿Cómo a donde?, a ponernos a trabajar para tener a mi pequeña Sakura de una vez en mis brazos-

-¡Syaoran!-

-Solo bromeaba-

-No, te iba a decir que si querías hacerlo ya me lleves a un hotel de lujo, yo también quiero tener a mi pequeño Syaoran en mis brazos-

-Sa… Sakura-

-Solo bromeaba lobito-

-¿Qué hotel quieres?, hay muchos que están…-

-¡Syaoran Li!-

* * *

**Meses después**

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios días desde el incidente que casi termina con la vida de Ieran Li, días en los cuales las cosas habían comenzado a dar un giro bastante inesperado para todos.

Syaoran junto con sus hermanas habían vigilado detenidamente a su madre, mimándola siempre y cuidando de ella a cada momento, para que finalmente y semanas después de haber estado internada pudiera reponerse exitosamente, siendo dada de alta con algunas recomendaciones y advertencias de por medio.

Sakura, que también había estado cuidando de la madre de su, ya legalmente esposo, continuaba trabajando arduamente en la cafetería dirigida por el novio de Rika Sasaki, visitando regularmente a su hermano que seguía un poco molesto porque ella ya estuviera casada y a Nakuru, quien vivía con él pero en plan de "Amigos con derechos", cosa que a la chica no le gustaba demasiado y aunque Touya intentara negarlo, a él tampoco le gustaba mucho aquella idea.

Eriol y Tomoyo habían tomado la decisión de comenzar a vivir juntos, claro que antes habían tenido que enfrentarse a los reclamos de Sonomí Daidouji quien había puesto el grito en el cielo, literalmente, claro que después de una charla de sexualidad bastante vergonzosa para Tomoyo y algunas amenazas para Eriol las cosas terminaron bien, aunque aun el zafiro se debatía en si echar de la mansión a los guardaespaldas y a sus casas de campaña o simplemente ignorarlos.

Natsumi y Kenji habían avanzado considerablemente en su relación, ambos visitaban con regularidad a Montserrat en el hospital, con ciertas dificultades por los constantes rechazos de la pelirroja. No obstante al paso de los días la joven se había rendido, mostrándose un poco amable pero la mayor parte de las ocasiones completamente hostil con ellos.

Meiling había estado bastante ocupada pensando en su "futuro prominente", estudiando con dedicación y al mismo tiempo dándole a su primo, Eriol y los demás chicos propuestas para trabajar como "invitados especiales", luego del espectáculo mostrado en la despedida de soltera de Sakura, ante lo cual los muchachos, sonrojados y apenados terminaron gritándole y negándose a la idea al instante.

A pesar de todos los meses transcurridos la boda de ambos castaños no había podido "celebrarse" como era debido, por lo cual, sus amigos los habían obligado a ponerse nuevamente el vestido y el traje de bodas y así mismo realizar una fiesta como se debía, la cual se llevaría a cabo ese día…

23 de Septiembre.

_Mansión Hiraguizawa._

-Sakura quédate… quieta… me es difícil entallar… el vestido- se quejo Tomoyo Daidouji, quien ahora ayudaba a su mejor amiga y prima a colocarse otro vestido de novia que había diseñado exclusivamente para ella, como en cada ocasión. La castaña que ya se notaba un poco desesperada obedeció al mandato de la pelinegra, que portaba un hermoso vestido azul justo a su medida.

-Y si… y si, ¡Ay Tomoyo!, ¿Estoy gorda?- la joven diseñadora solo rio un poco por la pregunta, mientras terminaba de ajustar el vestido, al tiempo que se colocaba frente a ella, tomándola de las manos con sutileza y algo de diversión.

-Claro que no Sakura, a menos que… ¡Estés embarazada!- la castaña se sonrojo furiosamente al tiempo que escuchaba la risa de su prima, al parecer muy divertida con la situación.

-¡Tomoyo claro que no!, si… si Syaoran y yo nunca hemos… nunca hemos…- no pudo terminar con su frase ya que su rostro se torno aun mas rojo que antes, lo cual la obligo a callar antes de sufrir un muy posible paro cardiaco por tanta presión.

Tomoyo sonrió.

-Lo se Sakura, es solo una broma, pero, sabes lo que pasara hoy… en la noche ¿Cierto?- la joven hermana de Touya asintió, aun con el rostro encendido –No te sientas presionada, no creo que Syaoran haga algo que tu no quieras, siempre ha sido tan caballeroso, solo, déjate llevar-

-Tomoyo hablas como si tu y Eriol ya…- antes de terminar escucho una risita nerviosa por parte de su prima quien se sonrojo levemente, como si hubiera cometido una grave indiscreción -¿Entonces, Eriol y tu ya…?-

-¡Oh mira la hora!, ya es tarde, debemos irnos- e inmediatamente la joven amatista salió casi corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras Sakura la seguía aun buscando a gritos una explicación ante la posible "experiencia" de su prima en aquellos temas.

* * *

Camino de un lado a otro, desesperado, mientras observaba el reloj de pared con insistencia, llevaba mas de una hora así y todo parecía indicar que estaría mas tiempo esperando, ya que por mas que lo intentaba no podía ver señales de vida en aquella casa.

Lanzo un par de maldiciones, con molestia.

-¡Nakuru, se hace tarde!- llamo, dando un golpe al piso con fiereza y escuchando un simple "ya voy" de parte de Nakuru Akizuki, quien aun no terminaba de arreglarse, todo esto debido a que "Una chica siempre debe verse hermosa", eso expresado con sus propias palabras.

-¡Nakuru!-

-¡Ya voy Touya!- respondió, igualmente con molestia, esta vez bajando las escaleras una a una y siendo observada por Touya quien repentinamente se había quedado sin aliento. La muchacha portaba un vestido rojo, ajustado a su figura, el cabello suelto y el rostro maquillado levemente.

Definitivamente se veía… hermosa.

-¡Eres tan impaciente!- le grito, con las manos en la cintura una vez estuvo frente a él -¡Aun es temprano, y estas apresurándome!, ¡Ni siquiera termine de arreglarme!- se quejo, arreglando su largo cabello con gesto resignado y escuchando un bufido por parte de su "Amigo con derechos".

-Ya vámonos, el monstruo debe estar esperándonos…-replico, sin prestarle mucha atención. No obstante no tuvo ni tiempo de decir otra cosa cuando vio como Nakuru tomaba su bolso, dándole un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza y saliendo de la casa con indignación.

-¡No le digas así a tu hermana!- le grito, subiendo al auto y esperando pacientemente a Touya, quien aun frotaba su cabeza y se daba cuenta al instante que, aunque no estuviera Sakura, debía empezar a quitarse esa costumbre tan mala de decirle monstruo.

Eso si no deseaba ser golpeado y enviado al hospital por su hermana o incluso por Nakuru.

* * *

En los jardines de la mansión Daidouji la "celebración" de la boda de Sakura y Syaoran estaba dando inicio. Meiling, que había llegado horas antes junto con Eriol y Syaoran ahora se encontraba dando las últimas indicaciones a los meseros y a los decoradores del lugar.

Syaoran en tanto se encontraba junto a Eriol que para ahora reía por una razón desconocida para el castaño, que de igual forma, se notaba muy molesto y sonrojado.

-No… no me digas… que Sakura y tú no…-

-¡Cállate, no tengo porque revelarte mis intimidades!- grito, casi estrangulando a su amigo que a pesar de sus intentos por callarlo seguía riendo estruendosamente.

-Oh vamos Syaoran, no puedo creer que no hayas llevado a Sakura de luna de miel, que desconsiderado hermano- regaño, fingiéndose indignado y escuchando un bufido por parte del joven hijo de Ieran Li. Sin embargo una idea cruzo por su mente al verlo reír, por lo cual cambio su semblante molesto por uno lleno de picardía, mismo que desconcertó al joven ingles.

-No me digas que tu y Tomoyo ya…- hizo un par de movimientos con sus manos que el zafiro pudo interpretar perfectamente, sonrojándose y realizando una pequeña mueca de nerviosismo –Eriol, no puedo creerlo, me has decepcionado y yo creyéndote inocente-

-Sabes que nunca te engañaría cariño- continuo con el juego, aferrándose al brazo del ambarino que solo rio, divertido –Para mi solo serás tu y nadie mas…- se quedaron en silencio en medio del lugar, no obstante ambos se separaron rápidamente justo en el momento en el que uno de los meseros comenzó a verlos de una manera extraña y en parte asustada, como si creyera que en realidad los dos eran "raritos".

-¿Ves lo que provocas, anormal?- cuestiono Syaoran, con molestia.

-Ya cariñito, no es para tanto- se mofo, dando un par de golpecitos a su hombro, divertido. En ese momento el castaño pareció recordar algo ya que inmediatamente se giro, para verlo de frente, con seriedad.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuándo le vas a decir?- interrogo, provocando que la risa en Eriol se desvaneciera por completo para dejar una pequeña sonrisa melancólica –Tienes que hacerlo ya Eriol porque…-

-Sí Syaoran lo se, pero temo su reacción- le interrumpió con voz neutral, pero que Syaoran pudo interpretar como angustiada –No le puedo decir así como así…-

-Pero, puede ser que ella quiera ir contigo-

-Syaoran, Tomoyo tiene que quedarse aquí, su madre ha estado bastante enferma estos últimos meses y… no creo que pueda acompañarme-declaro, dando la conversación prácticamente por terminada y escuchando el suspiro cansado por parte de su amigo.

Hacia un par de días le habían informado que, debido a asuntos de negocios, Eriol tenía que regresar a Inglaterra lo antes posible, por lo cual no sabía ni tenía la menor idea de cuanto tiempo residiría en Europa. Lo que más le aterraba no era ese punto, sino que su novia Tomoyo Daidouji, aun no se encontraba enterada completamente de la situación, por lo que no sabia como iba a reaccionar cuando se lo dijera.

Era obvio que no podía acompañarlo, sobretodo porque debía ayudar a su madre como siempre lo hacia y, además, era poco probable que ella quisiera abandonar a sus amigos, sus estudios y cosas como esas así como así.

-Piénsalo, de todas maneras deberás decirle- el zafiro asintió, mostrando una leve sonrisa y palmeando la espalda de su amigo con repentina alegría.

-Ahí viene tu esposa, mejor los dejo no vaya a hacer mal tercio- susurro a su oído, caminando hasta donde en efecto se encontraba Sakura y, luego de abrazarla en señal de felicitación, comenzó a caminar en dirección a Tomoyo que ya se encontraba unos cuantos metros atrás, esperándolo.

Syaoran por su parte al verla, sonrió.

-Que hermosa te ves hoy- comento, acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura, recibiendo en respuesta un pequeño quejido de su parte.

-¿Solo hoy?- pregunto con indignación, a lo que el castaño rio.

-Siempre, para mi eres hermosa todos los días, pero hoy en especial, te ves preciosa- ella se sonrojo un poco, riendo y acariciando la mejilla de Syaoran sutilmente. –Estuve junto con Meiling en el centro, estaba viendo la compra del departamento donde viviremos-

-¿Y el departamento donde vivimos ahora?-

-Meiling se quedara con el, además, no pretendo que vivamos con ella, también necesita su espacio aunque este loca- desde lejos la chica Li estornudo levemente, girando su cabeza hasta donde se encontraba su primo quien solo le sonrió fingidamente, tratando de ocultar que hablaba de ella a sus espaldas para evitar, seguramente, que le golpeara por hacerlo.

Sakura volvió a reír, viéndole inquisitivamente.

-Como quieras, pero la próxima vez quiero ir contigo- aseguro, dándole un leve beso en los labios y colocando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello de manera casi posesiva.

-Claro que si, te lo prometo- fue lo único que escucho antes de que sus labios atraparan los suyos en una caricia que solo él sabia brindarle. Por lo que, solo supo aferrarse mas a él tratando de disminuir el repentino temblequeo de sus piernas.

-¡Hey chicos!, no coman pan frente a los pobres, mira que me hacen sentir vieja- se separaron lentamente al escuchar el grito por parte de Nakuru, enfocando su vista en ella que avanzaba con un andar cauteloso y lento al lado de Touya Kinomoto, que, como siempre, veía a Syaoran con unas ganas de matarlo, esas que Sakura prefirió ignorar, por el bien de su hermano y de su tobillo…

-¡Nakuru!, ¡Que bien que han venido, me alegra que estén aquí!- saludo la castaña, efusivamente, abrazando a la joven mujer como si nunca la hubiese visto –Aunque no comprendo porque dices eso, pensé que mi hermano y tu…-

-Pero si tu hermano es un amargado de primera, ¡Si vieras como me maltrata!, es un desconsiderado completo- hablo, sintiéndose en el interior indignada –Estoy a punto de demandarlo por violencia intrafamiliar- Sakura no se contuvo en reír por completo y Syaoran solo se mantuvo sonriente, sin evitar que sus hombros comenzaran a temblar por la repentina risa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

-Touya no seas así…-

-Nakuru deja de…-

-¿De que?- le pregunto ella, con un tono entre desafiante y divertido –Sabes que es verdad y no te atrevas a decirme chismosa, porque si algo odio es que la gente me diga…- sin importarle que su hermana o el "mocoso" estuvieran presentes, Touya la beso con repentino desespero, provocando que Sakura se quedara atónita ante la visión y Syaoran comenzara a reír, a carcajadas.

-¡Hermano!- grito abochornada y notando como ante el grito Touya Kinomoto regresaba a la realidad, soltando a Nakuru que había quedado como en un estado parecido al coma por la sorpresa que le había dado aquel gesto tan repentino.

La vio quedarse callada completamente y no pudo evitar que un pequeño quejido se le escapara al escuchar reír al esposo de su hermana menor e incluso a ella misma que, hacia un par de segundos, había dejado en el olvido al asombro para hacerle segunda a Syaoran.

Definitivamente era mejor usar esos recursos solo cuando estuvieran ellos dos completamente a solas y él a punto de perder alguna batalla verbal, justo como había sido el caso en ese momento.

* * *

En el hospital de Tokio comenzaba a escucharse el llanto de un bebe recién nacido. En el interior Natsumi y Kenji que estaban al lado de Montserrat contemplaban con dicha como el pequeño era envuelto en una pequeña manta, para posteriormente entregárselo a su madre, que seguía recostada en la cama con la respiración agitada.

-Aquí esta su hijo señora Fujimoto- le anuncio la enfermera, dejando al pequeño justo al lado de ella, quien al verle se quedo completamente estática, sin saber que hacer.

-Es precioso- susurro Natsumi, acercándose a ambos y sonriendo con alegría a su medio hermano que acababa de nacer –¿No piensas cargarlo?- la pelirroja se mantuvo contemplando al niño que repentinamente había abierto sus ojitos celestes, viendo a su madre con atención y estirando sus manitas para poder alcanzarla.

Y, para sorpresa de Kenji y Natsumi, Montserrat sonrió, tomándole en brazos con cariño.

-Hola…- la escucharon susurrar, con un tono de voz que nunca habían escuchado en ella –Es tan… lindo-

-Es tu hijo, hermana- apunto Kenji, caminando al lado de su novia para abrazarle con protección. -¿Cómo se llamara?- Montserrat pareció vacilar, sin despegar la mirada de su hijo en ningún momento.

-Setsu, como mi padre- explico, orgullosa, tomando una de las manitas del bebe con delicadeza –Na… Natsumi- llamo, luego de quedarse momentáneamente en silencio y con ello sorprendiendo a la chica, que no se esperaba que fuera a llamarla por su nombre y no con aquellos adjetivos que siempre le adjudicaba.

-Dime-

-Quiero, que cuides de él-pidió, notando como ante esto ambos chicos la contemplaban, anonadados. –Solo hasta que pueda sacar de mi todo lo malo, eh hecho tantas cosas que… no creo que a mi hijo le convenga estar junto a mi en estos momentos, le haría mucho mal- la joven hija de Ryouma pareció entender, ya que tomo inmediatamente en brazos a su medio hermano, observando con ello a Montserrat quien la veía con determinación reflejada en sus ojos dorados.

-Lo hare, con mi vida- respondió, siendo abrazada por Kenji que asintió ante la petición, prometiéndole en silencio que igualmente cuidaría de él hasta que ella pudiera cuidarlo de nuevo.

-Gracias, por todo-

* * *

La música relajante era la que ahora rodeaba el lugar, haciendo que todos los invitados olvidaran sus problemas por un momento y contemplaran a los novios que seguían sonrientes, bailando al compás de la música, sin separarse en ningún momento.

Por su parte Syaoran parecía estar susurrando algunas de las canciones al oído de Sakura, quien se sonrojaba inmediatamente y reía por las repentinas desafinaciones que el chico realizaba a propósito. Ieran Li junto a sus hijas les observaban de vez en cuando haciendo pequeños juegos para saber quien bailaría primero con Syaoran y por otro lado Touya, Nakuru y los amigos de Sakura charlaban animadamente, discutiendo lo bien que se veían ambos castaños.

En un lugar algo apartado Tomoyo contemplaba a su amiga con emoción y al igual entrelazaba una de sus manos con las de su novio, que repentinamente se había quedado callado, por una razón que desconoció por completo.

-¿Eriol te pasa algo?- pregunto finalmente, luego de verlo suspirar con cansancio –Te he notado muy extraño cariño, ¿Sucede algo o…?-

-No, no pasa nada Tomoyo, todo esta bien- contesto, sin embargo y como debía tratarse de Tomoyo esta no le creyó ni una palabra, enviándole una mirada de advertencia que el muchacho interpreto perfectamente, sabiendo que no seria posible ocultárselo por mas tiempo.

Tomoyo al saber que en realidad sucedía algo que al parecer su novio no deseaba contarle suspiro, viéndole con cierta preocupación reflejada en sus ojos amatistas.

-Eriol se que sucede algo, te conozco, ¿Es algo que no puedes decirme?-

-No es eso, es solo que…- tomo una bocanada de aire antes de continuar, viendo de reojo a su amigo que ahora bailaba con Ieran, que aparentemente había ganado el jugo contra sus hijas y Sakura con su hermano mayor –Tengo que irme, por tiempo indefinido, a Inglaterra- ante esto la joven diseñadora abrió sus ojos con sorpresa para, seguidamente, agachar la cabeza con un poco de tristeza.

-Ah, con que era eso- respondió, en voz baja -¿Cuándo te vas?-

-En un par de días, Tomoyo yo quería…-se detuvo antes de continuar, debatiéndose en si preguntar o no, la amatista solamente sonrió, adivinando inmediatamente lo que diría.

-Claro que me encantaría acompañarte Eriol- y ante esto, por primera vez en su vida, Eriol levanto la mirada totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Estas segura?, porque, no se cuando podamos volver y…-

-No te preocupes Eriol todo saldrá muy bien, además estaba pensando en la posibilidad de estudiar en Inglaterra- lo vio sonreír e inmediatamente deposito un beso en sus labios que él no pudo evitar corresponder –Y si te preocupa mi madre, hace unos días contrato un asistente personal, supongo que sabia que esto pasaría, tu familia y la mía han sido socias desde hace tiempo ¿No?- el zafiro rio, divertido, acercándose a ella para besarla con suavidad.

-Lo se, te amo mi bella doncella-

-Yo también mi guapo caballero- Tomoyo se enfoco entonces en su prima que ahora estaba comenzando a despedirse de varios de los invitados, por lo que dedujo ella junto a Syaoran estaban a punto de irse –Ya es hora de decirles adiós-

-Sí, les espera un largo viaje y a nosotros también- la joven Daidouji asintió, levantándose de su lugar junto con su novio y caminando en dirección a su prima que al verlos sonrió, con gratitud.

-Tomoyo, Eriol, gracias- dijo abrazando a ambos con cariño –Por habernos ayudado tanto-

-No hay problema prima, los queremos mucho, a Syaoran y a ti- el ambarino, al escuchar las palabras de Tomoyo se acerco en ese momento, sonriéndoles también y abrazando a su esposa con felicidad. –Que sean muy felices, los dos-

-Lo seremos, ustedes también, aunque te extrañare Tomoyo- respondió haciendo reír a la joven amatista y provocando que el zafiro posara una mano sobre su pecho, con fingido dolor.

-Syaoran, me ofendes, yo que he hecho tanto por ti, que desconsiderado eres, ¿Sabes el daño que me haces?-

-Eriol, no seas dramático- lo vio lanzarle una mirada de advertencia, haciéndolo suspirar –Tal vez te extrañe, un poco- los tres rieron, divertidos, sin embargo Sakura se mantuvo quieta, sin comprender a lo que se refería Syaoran.

-¿De que hablan?, ¿Cómo que vas a extrañar a Tomoyo?- la amatista que ya había dejado de reír se acerco a su prima, sosteniendo sus manos y sonriéndole con cariño.

-Eriol y yo vamos a irnos a Inglaterra, no sabemos cuando volveremos- ante esto la castaña agacho un poco la cabeza, sin ser capaz de ver a su prima –Sakura no te preocupes amiga, te aseguro que seguiremos en contacto y cuando podamos vendremos a visitarlos, te lo prometo- ella asintió, viéndoles con una sonrisa y abrazándola de nuevo, con felicidad.

-Está bien, gracias Tomoyo, gracias Eriol-

-Ya ves Syaoran, Sakura si es agradecida, deberías aprender de ella eh- Syaoran rolo los ojos con fastidio pero a pesar de todo feliz –Bien pues creo que ya es hora de que se vayan, ya sabes a donde hermano, es mi regalo de bodas- Tomoyo rio al ver como el ambarino se sonrojaba un poco y su prima ladeaba la cabeza con confusión.

-Sí, como sea-

-Por cierto, ¿Natsumi donde esta?- cuestiono la pelinegra al no ver señales de la joven Hideki por ningún lado, a lo que Sakura sonrió, suspirando.

-Ella y Kenji están en el hospital, no pudieron venir porque el hijo de Montserrat estaba por nacer-

-Oh, ya veo, supongo que nos despediremos de ella después- los tres restantes asintieron, interiormente deseando porque todo saliera bien con la pelirroja, a pesar de el daño que había provocado a todos ellos.

Ieran Li, se acerco entonces, sonriéndole a su hijo con alegría y regalándole un abrazo que el chico no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder. La joven mujer se separo de él luego de un tiempo, contemplando ahora a Sakura que realizaba una leve reverencia, mostrando una sonrisa llena de gratitud.

-Espero que sean muy felices hijo, se lo merecen- hablo, acercándose a Sakura para abrazarle de la misma forma y apuntar con voz aparentemente severa: -Quiero cinco nietos, mínimo-

-¡Mamá!- grito el castaño, sonrojado al igual que su esposa, a lo cual Ieran Li junto con Tomoyo y Eriol rieron divertidos por la escena –Aunque no seria mala…-

-¡Syaoran!- grito ella, interrumpiéndole con el rostro sonrojado y provocando que el solo sonriera, escuchando de paso las risas de su madre y sus amigos.

Ambos se despidieron de los invitados rápidamente y aunque Touya no estuvo muy de acuerdo en dejar ir a su "hermanita" con el "mocoso aprovechado", tuvo que reprimir sus deseos a causa de Nakuru quien lo veía con claras intenciones de golpearlo si arruinaba el momento.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Touya- le susurro al odio, muy bajito para que nadie mas que él pudiera oírla –Que desconsiderado eres-

-Maldita sea…-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada- la vio girar la cabeza con repentina molestia, por lo que suspiro, sintiéndose rendido –Si, ya lo siento-

-Me alegro- respondió sin prestarle mucha atención, e incluso parecía que lo ignoraba a propósito, por lo que al recordar la charla que había tenido con ella con respecto a su relación actual supo inmediatamente que eso era lo que al parecer la tenía así de molesta

-Nakuru…- llamo, viendo como ante esto ella giraba la cabeza, viéndolo con cierta indiferencia –Supongo que ya es tiempo de formalizar nuestra relación- la mujer de cabello rojizo inmediatamente abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para seguidamente abrazar a su ahora formalmente novio y besarlo con emoción.

-¡No sabes cuanto eh esperado a que digas eso Touya!-

-Se notaba- susurro, con molestia a lo que recibió una mala mirada de su parte –Ya, ¿Feliz?- ella no respondió, solo volvió a besarlo justo como lo había hecho antes, disfrutando únicamente del momento a pesar de que algunos de los invitados estuvieran riendo y otros simplemente aplaudiéndoles.

Definitivamente, las cosas estaban bien ahora, para ella y para todos.

* * *

Después de largas horas de viaje finalmente llegaron al lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas ubicado en aquella hermosa playa, el regalo de parte de Eriol, quien por cierto se había encargado de prepararlo todo para su estancia en aquel bello lugar.

Sakura ingreso al vestíbulo del hotel, dando un par de giros, deteniéndose después para ver con mayor claridad el lujoso techo de cristal, el piso reluciente y destellante así como la recepción, ordenada de una manera perfecta e ideal. Syaoran que había entrado detrás de ella se acerco lentamente, abrazándola por la espalda y haciendo que ante este gesto ella se sonrojara notoriamente.

-¿Te gusta?- la oji-verde no hizo más que asentir, mostrando una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos por un lapso de tiempo.

-Es muy bonito- susurro, abriendo sus ojos y sintiendo como Syaoran comenzaba a separarse de ella.

Y estuvo a punto de girarse para ver que era lo que le sucedía de no ser porque de un momento a otro se vio siendo alzada del piso con delicadeza, mientras avanzaban hacia el ascensor del edificio. Lo que provoco que se volviera a sonrojar, esta vez con mayor intensidad que antes.

-Syaoran ¿Qué… que estas?- intento preguntar con el rostro mas rojo que una cereza y las manos temblorosas que trataban de aferrarse al cuello de su ahora esposo.

-Se supone que así debimos haber llegado- respondió como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, misma que logro aturdir aun mas a la chica de cabellos castaños.

Llegaron finalmente a la habitación que les había sido asignada, una vez pudieron abrir la puerta, con algunas dificultades cabe resaltar, se adentraron a la habitación por completo, misma que contaba con algunos muebles rústicos, una salita y la gran cama matrimonial adornada con pétalos de rosa.

-Es impresionante- murmuro Sakura una vez estuvo nuevamente en el piso, dando un recorrido a la habitación y sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo.

-Si, supongo que habrá que agradecerle a Eriol la próxima vez que hable con él- la joven asintió, levemente sonrojada, observando a Syaoran quien ahora se acercaba a ella, con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro, gesto que la hizo colocarse aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba. –Te amo, lo sabes- la castaña asintió, agachando un poco la cabeza con vergüenza, no por el hecho de que le dijera "te amo", al contrario esas palabras eran las que podían levantarle el animo de una manera asombrosa, cada vez que se sentía frustrada por alguna situación.

Pero el hecho de que estuviera nerviosa no se lo debía a eso, sino a que esa, _esa_, era su noche de bodas, una noche que en opiniones de sus amigas debería de ser "mágica" y especial, en todos los sentidos.

¿Por qué?, bueno, se podría decir que el motivo era justamente el que la tenía así de nerviosa.

Tenía la certeza de que Syaoran no la obligaría a nada que ella no quisiera, muy por el contrario si se lo pidiera, estaba segura que se hospedaría en otro hotel, en otra ciudad y hasta en otro continente, tal como se lo había mencionado Tomoyo hacia unas horas, pero ese no era el caso ¿Verdad?

El problema recaía principalmente en ella, en su timidez y en aquel episodio con Ryo, hacia ya varios meses atrás.

Porque aunque ahora el joven italiano se encontraba en la cárcel, pagando su condena por todos los crímenes que había cometido, había dejado en ella la sensación de inseguridad, de miedo y desesperación a que algo similar pudiera pasarle de nuevo.

_-Pero él no es Ryo-_ Se repitió en su mente, sabiendo que Syaoran era una persona total y completamente diferente, él nunca la había abandonado, jamás la había obligado a amarlo, ni le había hecho daño como Ryo, él se había ganado su corazón de una manera única e indescriptible, la había cuidado, protegido y querido durante muchos años, mientras ella, en cambio, no le había dado ni la mitad de lo que él ya lo había hecho.

Pero, aun a pesar de ello el miedo seguía presente en ella, de una manera que no podía explicar.

-¿Sakura, estas bien?- la pregunta del chico inmediatamente la saco de sus cavilaciones, llevándola de vuelta a la habitación de hotel con vista al mar, en la cual, se hallaba su ahora esposo, contemplándola con preocupación.

Sakura al darse cuenta de que se había quedado completamente rígida, sonrió, caminando un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a él y tomar su rostro entre sus manos, provocando que el rojo ahora adornara en todo su esplendor al rostro del joven heredero de los Li.

-Yo también te amo- dijo, antes de que sus labios asaltaran los de él, en un gesto que sorprendió completamente a Syaoran, pero que aun así se había dejado llevar por el momento.

Ella entonces se había sonrojado de nueva cuenta, mientras rodeaba con ambos brazos el cuello del ambarino y este posaba sus manos sobre su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él.

Syaoran había comenzado a profundizar aquel beso, de una forma totalmente diferente, este estaba lleno de ternura, pasión y deseo.

Repentinamente sus labios habían abandonado los de su compañera, para comenzar a repartir pequeños besos sobre su rostro y, posteriormente comenzar a besar su cuello con lentitud, trazando un camino por su piel suave como la seda, en tanto ella se sonrojaba más que antes, sintiendo unas pequeñas cosquillas que recorrían todo su cuerpo por pequeños lapsos de tiempo.

El castaño entonces abandono su labor, centrándose nuevamente en los labios rojos e hinchados de su esposa, mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar su espalda, con lentitud y provocando que los estremecimientos en Sakura aumentaran considerablemente.

Ella sin ser completamente consiente de sus acciones comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su camisa uno a uno, viendo como él no ponía objeción a ello, muy por el contrario comenzaba a sonrojarse levemente y por lo que notaba, se veía un poco avergonzado también.

Sonrió un poco ante la timidez de los dos, sin embargo aquella sonrisa fue remplazada rápidamente por un gesto de asombro, al sentir como las manos de él dejaban de acariciar su espalda, para comenzar a desabrochar el vestido que portaba, causándole un sobresalto aun mayor.

-Sya… Syaoran- susurro, con las mejillas arreboladas, en medio de aquella habitación prácticamente en penumbras, mientras sentía como su vestido comenzaba a deslizarse lentamente sobre su cuerpo, para después caer hasta el piso, haciendo un sonido sordo que hizo que se sonrojara mucho mas de serle eso posible, sintiendo como solamente la cubría aquella diminuta ropa interior que había ido a comprar junto a Tomoyo unos cuantos días antes.

No se dio cuenta en que momento habían llegado hasta la cama, ni mucho menos en que momento se había deshecho de la camisa azul de él, solo sabia que ahora continuaban besándose con fervor, ellos dos, solos, sin nadie mas alrededor.

-Sa… Sakura- llamo él con voz ronca, viéndola debajo suyo, en tanto ella le contemplaba, expectante -¿Estas segura?- cuestiono, con un pequeño sonrojo extendiéndose por sus mejillas, al tiempo que escuchaba una risa por parte de la castaña.

-Mas que nunca-

Lo amaba, por todos los dioses, habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, sin separarse el uno del otro, unidos en todo momento y así, tal cual, superando cualquier adversidad que se les presentara. Él principalmente le había dado todo, entregándose a aquel amor sin condiciones, sin pedir nada a cambio…

Como no estar de acuerdo en que se amasen esa noche como lo que eran…

Marido y mujer.

Finalmente.

Después de tantas cosas…

_Eres todo lo que pedí_

_Lo que mi alma vacía_

_Quería sentir_

-Te amo, Syaoran- susurro recordando aun el suceso en el que tontamente le había rechazado, por sus inseguridades, sus miedos, sus _confusiones…_

-Yo también, te amo, Sakura, mi Sakura- correspondió, gustoso de escucharlo nuevamente de sus labios, como en cada ocasión, tan dulcemente.

Ella por su parte regreso entonces a la realidad, dándose cuenta de la situación, su amigo, su confidente, su novio, su prometido, su amante, ahí estaba, siempre cuidándola, queriéndola, amándola, como solo él sabia hacerlo, como solo él sabia demostrárselo…

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba_

_Lo que en sueños buscaba_

_Y que en ti descubrí_

Las manos del chico recorrieron el rostro de su esposa, mientras esta le abrazaba negándose a la idea de dejarlo escapar, de dejar que se fuera de su lado un solo minuto.

-Syaoran- susurro, entrecortadamente, sintiendo como el volvía a besar su cuello delicadamente, repartiendo pequeños besos que la hacían estremecer por completo. –Perdóname-

Él inmediatamente se separo, notando como sus ojos habían perdido algo de brillo, por lo cual levanto un poco su rostro con una de sus manos, obligándola a verle.

-¿De que estas hablando Sakura?-

-De todo lo que ha pasado, desde que tu me… me dijiste que me amabas, ¿Recuerdas?, en el templo Tsukimine- el ambarino sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo, viendo como Sakura aun lo observaba con culpabilidad reflejada en sus orbes esmeraldas.

-Si, me rechazaste- ante esto ella agacho un poco la cabeza, con vergüenza –Pero, para mi, es mas importante saber que eso es pasado, que ahora te tengo aquí… conmigo… a mi lado-

-Syaoran…-

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma, cada espacio de mi ser_

_Ya no tengo corazón, ni ojos para nadie_

_Solo para ti_

Sus manos, subieron lentamente hasta quedar alrededor de su cuello, mientras sentía sus labios exigentes probar su boca con ese sentimiento nuevo, de amor, deseo, entrega…

Suspiro al sentir sus manos sobre cada sector de su piel expuesta, provocándole pequeños escalofríos que la recorrían de arriba abajo, en tanto ella respondía gustosa, sintiéndose dichosa, feliz, completa, porque él, era el único que podía hacerla sentir de aquella manera, con el tacto de sus manos, con sus labios, con sus caricias, con cada palabra…

-Te amo- le escucho decir, mientras sentía como Syaoran se separaba unos cuantos centímetros, contemplándola y provocando que el sonrojo en ella fuera mayor.

-Eres hermosa- susurro, viéndola a los ojos con fijeza, en tanto ella sonreía, aun con las mejillas sonrosadas.

_Eres el amor de mi vida_

_El destino lo sabía_

_Y hoy te puso ante mí_

Enredo sus dedos en el cabello castaño de él, atrayéndolo mas hacia ella, sintiendo aun el tacto de su boca sobre su cuello y sin querer, soltando una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad, porque estaba segura que estaba en el momento correcto, con la persona correcta y a partir de ese momento nadie mas importaba.

Solo ellos dos.

Solos

En la oscuridad de la noche, amándose como nunca antes.

_Y cada vez que miro al pasado_

_Es que entiendo que a tu lado_

_Siempre pertenecí_

Tantas cosas que habían sucedido parecían ya tan lejanas para ella, tan irreales…

-Te amo- consiguió susurrar de nuevo, sabiendo que jamás se cansaría de repetírselo y, tal vez, esas serian las ultimas palabras de la noche porque, aunque él no le había respondido, sabia que sentía lo mismo, ahora y siempre, lo sabia…

Sus delicadas manos recorrieron su espalda, como si deseara comprobar que todo era realidad y no un sueño, solo la hermosa verdad que ahora vivía.

Lanzo un suspiro, sintiendo nuevamente el contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos, mientras en su mente varias imágenes de los momentos vividos se repetían rápidamente, como una película, ante ella, reviviendo cada memoria…

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma, cada espacio de mi ser_

_Ya no tengo corazón, ni ojos para nadie_

_Solo para ti_

Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a él al sentir la unión entre sus cuerpos, derramando un par de lágrimas ante el repentino dolor, pero a pesar de todo sintiéndose completa, como nunca antes en su vida y completamente segura de que aquel dolor se iría, porque Syaoran, _su _Syaoran estaba ahí para hacérselo saber siempre…

Con cada beso…

Cada abrazo…

Cada caricia…

Sonrió de nuevo al sentir como en efecto él retiraba todo rastro de lagrimas, viéndola con cariño y amor, una mirada que solo le dedicaba a ella, porque la amaba, porque ella lo amaba y seria así hasta el final de sus días, por toda la eternidad…

_Esto es de verdad_

_Lo puedo sentir_

_Se que mi lugar_

_Es junto a ti…_

Syaoran, que al principio se había preocupado al verla de aquella manera, se había dado cuenta de que la necesitaba mas que a nada en el mundo, porque para él, ella siempre seria su vida. Pero de la misma forma, al verla sonreír, diciéndole silenciosamente que no debía preocuparse solo se dedico a disfrutar de aquel momento junto a ella.

Su primera noche, _juntos,_ verdaderamente juntos…

Solo él, solo ella, siempre ambos, entregándose el uno al otro hasta el final de sus días.

A pesar de los malos momentos…

A pesar de los obstáculos…

A pesar de las _confusiones_…

Todo estaría bien, siempre…

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que no conocía_

_Y que en ti descubrí._

A la mañana siguiente fue el primero en despertar, observando como ella se encontraba a su lado envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo que no quiso deshacer por nada del mundo. La contemplo luego de un tiempo, viendo como abría sus ojos verdes con algo de cansancio y, al enfocar su mirada en él, solo pudo sonreír, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que la hacia verse aun mas hermosa.

-Buenos días- la escucho decir, con voz suave y queda, como si temiera ser escuchada.

-Buenos días- le respondió, con el mismo tono de voz, acariciando una de sus mejillas con delicadeza, la vio cerrar los ojos por un lapso de tiempo, por lo que se confundió un poco, pero aun así sin dejar que su felicidad disminuyera por tenerla a su lado, como había estado predestinado desde el inicio.

-Lamento haberme confundido tanto Syaoran- le repitió, como siempre, por lo que él se inclino un poco para besarla con lentitud y dulzura.

-Ya te dije, eso es pasado… además…- lo vio reír, cosa que le provoco un poco de desconcierto –Viniendo de ti esas confusiones son de lo mas dulces- ella le acompaño, riendo con cierta diversión por el adjetivo.

Una Dulce Confusión, cosa extraña, porque por lo general las confusiones a veces no eran buenas pero… en fin, él ya lo había dicho, tratándose de ambos, las confusiones no podían ser sino dulces y por lo demás _interesantes_.

-Te amo-

-Yo igual- correspondió, abrazándole con fuerza y aspirando el aroma de su cabello como nunca antes -¿Deberíamos tomarnos lo de nuestros cinco hijos enserio?-

-Tal vez no cinco, pero a mi me gustaría tener uno, igual a ti, ya te dije, aun quiero comprobar si eras travieso o no- escucho solamente un pequeño gruñido de su parte y supo que en realidad, en un futuro no muy lejano podría comprobarlo…

Y hasta entonces esperaría pacientemente junto a él los posibles resultados de la _Confusión_ más _Dulce_ de toda su vida…

FIN

--

N/A:

**Hola, Hola, aquí yo, reportándome con el ultimo capitulo de esta Dulce Confusión que ahora si, se termina aquí…**

**Bueno de hecho no jeje, a petición de ustedes hago la pregunta del millón ¿Quieren epilogo?, levante la mano quien si XD, bueno en realidad como ya había mencionado planeaba escribir el mencionado epilogo como regalo de Noche Buena, Navidad y Año Nuevo juntos para ustedes jeje, pero no solo por eso sino porque, como ya vieron aquí hay varias cositas que quedaron pendientes…**

**Primeramente el asunto de Natsumi, su padre, Montserrat y el niño, falta ver si la chica lo perdona y algún día Montse-ratita, que al final dio el cambio radical n.n regresa por su hijo para cuidarlo ella. Por otro lado Eriol y Tomoyo, falta ver si se quedan a vivir en Inglaterra o no y si Saku y Syao tienen a sus cinco hijos o solo a uno XDD**

**En fin, espero que la ultima escena les haya gustado, la coloque a detalles algo grandes jeje supongo que les dejare el trabajo de imaginar esa noche de bodas a ustedes, creo que eso le da un toque mas interesante (?) XD La canción se llama Solo para Ti de Camila, por si se lo preguntaban XD  
**

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capitulo final, tanto como la historia en general, agradezco principalmente a las personas que me dejaron review el capi pasado y a las que me han apoyado hasta el final con este proyecto, ya sea con sus comentarios o simplemente leyendo, es un gusto escribir para ustedes y también me he divertido redactando cada capitulo, muchísimas gracias.**

**Agradezco a:** _**Ashaki, lfanycka, angie cullen baby, The Crazy Girls, Sasha Kinoli, ziitah-TxE- y Katy Kate,**_ **gracias por sus reviews y a todos los que me leen igual, gracias por haberme acompañado durante todo un año (O.O si fue mucho tiempo) y por tenerme paciencia por mis constantes retrasos T-T**

**Bien pues no me queda mas que despedirme de ustedes, ahora no se si sentirme orgullosa o llorar por haber terminado con esta historia pero supongo encontrare la respuesta en algún momento XDD ¡Felices fiestas a todos! No tomen tanto y si lo hacen no manejen, es peligroso XD**

**Nos vemos en el epilogo, que espero este aquí prontito, si Dios me permite seguir viviendo lo poquito que resta de este año y lo mucho del que sigue n.n**

**Se despide de ustedes, mis queridos lectores.**

**Spring Night.**


	23. Epilogo

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

_**Dulce Confusión**_

_**EPILOGO: Esas pequeñas confusiones en nuestras vidas.**_

Estiro sus brazos con cierta alegría, feliz de poder tomar un descanso al aire libre, sintiendo la brisa refrescante de la mañana, cerrando sus ojos verdes por un momento y volviendo a abrirlos después, contemplando frente a ella la fachada del lujoso edificio donde viviría a partir de ese momento…

-Esto pesa…- rio levemente al escuchar el quejido, dándose vuelta para toparse con un joven un año mayor que ella, de cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos ámbar, que ahora dejaba en el piso una enorme caja, aparentemente con muchas cosas en el interior y que como ya lo había dicho pesaban toneladas… por así decirlo.

-No te quejes mi amor, ¿O quieres que yo lo haga?-

-Si, claro, quisiera verte intentarlo…- lo vio sonreír ladinamente y fue entonces que sintió que las piernas le temblaban, al ver lo bien que le sentaba aquel gesto tan… sensual –Te verías bastante sexi haciéndolo-

-¡Syaoran!- grito, sintiendo como el rojo comenzaba a inundar su rostro con rapidez, como en cada ocasión en la que él soltaba alguno de aquellos comentarios tan _sugerentes _y _oportunos_.

-Esta bien, esta bien- lo vio lanzarle un par de miradas cómplices y se sonrojo mucho mas de lo que ya estaba, al conocer lo que significaba aquella señal -¿No te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves hoy?- cuestiono, mientras se acercaba a ella, con pasos lentos, como los de un cazador a punto de atrapar a su presa.

Y sobraba decir que la presa estaba justamente temblando como una gelatina, al ver al cazador de aquella forma tan seductora, como le sucedía desde hacia ya un par de semanas atrás.

-No, no lo mencionaste-

-Bueno, ya lo sabes ahora- no pensó más, ya que inmediatamente sus labios tomaron posesión de los suyos de la misma forma única de siempre, provocando que el temblor se acentuara en sus piernas y tuviera la gloriosa necesidad de rodear su cuello con ambos brazos, antes de que pudiera perder el equilibrio y se estampara contra el asfalto de una manera no muy bonita.

-¿Sabes que aun queda mucho por desempacar, no?- escucho un pequeño gruñido de su parte y solo atino a reír levemente, porque sabia con exactitud lo que él quería, por no decir ambos, sin embargo como ya había dicho, debían desempacar muchas cosas y eso requería de bastante tiempo…

Algo que no tendrían si se entretenían en… bueno… en _eso_.

-Me debes esta Sakura- le escucho decir y repentinamente sintió como se separaba de ella, cosa que por un momento quiso impedir, no obstante reprimió aquellos deseos suyos, recordándose que el tiempo era vital aquel día y escuchando como se quejaba en silencio, como un pequeño niño que había sido sorprendido cometiendo una falta grave.

Volvió a sonreír, contemplando como se adentraba al edificio con la misma caja en brazos e inmediatamente se giro para ayudarlo con lo que restaba…

Hacia ya siete meses que ella, Sakura Kinomoto, ahora Sakura Li, había regresado a Japón al lado de Syaoran, después de vivir las vacaciones más hermosas de toda su vida, junto a él, en la playa y en un estado de completa paz.

Justamente durante ese tiempo ambos habían pensado mucho acerca del lugar donde vivirían, por lo que, luego de realizar un par de llamadas telefónicas y realizar varios tramites, que habían tardado bastante tiempo, en su opinión, habían encontrado aquel pequeño pero acogedor apartamento, pagado gracias en su mayor parte a Syaoran y la herencia de su padre…

Sin embargo, cuando habían regresado a Japón, se habían encontrado con algunas sorpresas, entre ellas que Tomoyo y Eriol ya se habían marchado a Europa, por lo que ambos al saberlo no les había quedado mas remedio que continuar con su vida y estudios como siempre, a pesar de que ella extrañara ver a su prima en la Universidad y aunque Syaoran se empeñara en negarlo, él también extrañaba a su mejor amigo y compañero de clases.

Claro, las llamadas por teléfono, las postales y demás cosas nunca faltaban y en cada una ambos chicos les dejaban en claro que _No se desharían tan fácil de ellos_, cosa que siempre los hacia sonreír y darse cuenta que a pesar de la distancia continuarían siendo amigos incondicionales. La cuestión era que a pesar de eso su tía, Sonomi Daidouji, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber tomado la decisión de concederle el permiso a su hija para irse, por lo que a veces Sakura iba a visitarla para dejarle en claro que Tomoyo estaría "Sana y Salva" con Eriol y que en su lugar ella estaría feliz por saber eso.

Cosa que a veces la tranquilizaba, pero solo por cortos lapsos de tiempo, algo que la había hecho suponer que tendría que visitar a su tía mas a menudo, eso si quería evitar que un día de esos se "escapara" de Japón y fuera directo a Inglaterra por su prima.

Lanzo un suspiro de cansancio, pensando entonces en un caso similar, solo que con su hermano celoso, que aun no se hacia a la idea de que ella estuviera casada…

Se podría decir que la relación de Touya Kinomoto y Nakuru Akizuki iba bien, ambos vivían en la residencia Kinomoto y por lo que ella podía ver no tenían ningún problema con nada. Su hermano continuaba trabajando en el hospital de Tokio, siendo ayudado por su oficialmente novia y tanto Sakura como su esposo, que a veces se negaba un poco a la idea, constantemente iban a visitarlos, recibiendo de por medio varios interrogatorios por parte de Touya, quien se empeñaba en preguntarle si Syaoran la trataba mal y todo parecía que incluso insistía por recibir una afirmación.

Cosa que como ya era sabido, nunca iba a escuchar.

Nakuru por lo general siempre los ayudaba mucho con ello, dándole un par de regaños a Touya y provocando que Syaoran se burlara de él, cosa que desataba una batalla campal entre ambos hombres, que todo indicaba, a pesar del tiempo que tuviera que transcurrir, nunca se llevarían bien.

Algo a lo que ella a sus 20 años de edad tendría que acostumbrarse, eso si no quería dejar en silla de ruedas a su hermano y regañar a Syaoran, aunque el castigo del ambarino no era tan malo como el de su hermano, pero en fin…

Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta, agachándose un poco para abrir una de las cajas que se hallaban en el piso y ver su contenido. Sonrió entonces al encontrarse primero con una pequeña muñeca de tela, regalo de Natsumi Hideki…

_-Es para tu futura hija y aunque sea niño, bueno, le servirá los primeros años, solo hasta que se de cuenta de que es hombre ¿No crees?-_ soltó una risa ante el recuerdo. Efectivamente su amiga le había regalado aquella muñeca para su futura hija, ya que tanto ella como Syaoran parecían empeñados en tener a una pequeña niña en la familia, cosa que siempre la hacia sonrojarse y reírse mucho por aquellas descabelladas peticiones.

Justamente Natsumi y Kenji estaban preparándose para su boda que se llevaría a cabo en un par de meses mas, ambos ya vivían juntos en una pequeña residencia en Tomoeda, todo esto debido a que ambos creían era el ambiente perfecto para que el pequeño Setsu, que ya contaba con siete meses de edad, se desarrollara óptimamente, sin las presiones y el constante ajetreo del centro.

Se cruzo de brazos por un momento, pensando entonces en la madre del niño.

Montserrat…

Desde que la habían dado de alta del hospital, luego del parto, nadie tenía noticias de la joven pelirroja, lo único que sabia era que Natsumi cuidaba de su medio hermano a petición de ella y que le había prometido regresar algún día, pero no había dejado nada en claro, ni fechas ni lugares.

Justamente recordaba que Meiling se había molestado mucho al enterarse de ello, preguntando que tipo de madre seria como para abandonar a su hijo a tan corta edad. Sin embargo y como ella ya lo había hablado con Syaoran, a pesar de que se viera como un acto en cierta forma _malvado_, ambos sabían que ella lo había hecho por el bien de su hijo, para que no sufriera las consecuencias de vivir con ella, que les había hecho tanto daño a terceras personas.

Mostro una pequeña sonrisa, después de todo ella no había resultado ser una mala persona, a pesar de que Meiling creyera lo contrario…

Y hablando de ella…

La joven Li había continuado con sus estudios en Japón para convertirse en una gran abogada, cosa que ella creía le quedaba a la perfección, porque si algo sabia hacer Meiling era hablar y eso lo tenia bastante claro, luego de haber tenido varias charlas con ella y que en mas de una ocasión le hubiera hecho entrar en razón, como aquel día, cuando estuvo cerca de terminar con su relación con Syaoran, luego de recibir las fotografías falsas de Montserrat, y si, la pelirroja efectivamente le había revelado aquel secreto a Natsumi antes de irse, por lo cual la joven de ojos rubí había terminado molestándose aun mas.

El punto era que la chica Li seguía igual de amable, a veces insistente, _soltera y sin compromisos_ como solía decir ella y en constante contacto con su tía Ieran Li y sus primas, Shiefa, Fanren y Futtie, que se encontraban en el lejano Hong Kong.

Dejo la muñeca en su antiguo puesto y se dedico a tomar la caja en brazos, ingresando al edificio a pasos cortos.

Ahora que lo recordaba su suegra junto con sus cuñadas constantemente les llamaban por teléfono, provocando millones de risas en ella al ver como sin hacer muchos esfuerzos las cuatro mujeres juntas lograban sonrojar a Syaoran rápidamente con sus comentarios, aunque ella no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a los sonrojos, ya que luego de que hablaran con el ambarino él le cedía el teléfono, apartándose considerablemente y dejándola a merced de los comentarios tan… ¿Sugerentes?, de sus hermanas.

Pero que se hacia, con comentarios o sin ellos, interrogatorios y demás cosas su vida estaba de lo mas tranquila. Claro que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y aunque los demás insistieran en el tema aun quedaba pendiente el asunto de sus cinco hijos o tal vez uno… no lo sabia, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que continuaban bien así, después de todo aun faltaba que ambos pudieran terminar con sus estudios y por lo pronto habían tomado la decisión de esperar un poco antes de ser padres.

O por lo menos hasta que pudieran tener un futuro mas o menos estable…

Aunque…

No pudo pensar en otra cosa ya que de inmediato se vio cayendo al suelo y dejando la caja en el piso, consecuencia de haber chocado con alguien, quien por cierto, la había sostenido fuertemente de la cintura, provocando que ahora se hallara, además de desconcertada, muy sonrojada.

-¿Estas bien, no te hiciste daño?- la oji-verde inmediatamente abrió los ojos, que había cerrado por un momento, para ver al extraño frente a ella. Un joven, de no mas de 20 años, cabello negro y hermosos ojos violetas, escondidos detrás de unas gafas de armazón delgado, que lo hacían ver por así decirlo, intelectual.

-Ah, no, muchas gracias por… detener mi caída- anuncio, separándose de él y realizando una leve inclinación de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

-Me alegra- vacilo un poco antes de preguntar, con temor a equivocarse -¿Eres nueva por aquí?, perdona si soy entrometido, pero, no te había visto-

-Oh si- respondió, dándose cuenta de aquel detalle –Soy Sakura, Sakura Li, acabo de mudarme hoy- se presento, estrechando su mano con la del joven, quien inmediatamente correspondió al gesto, gustoso.

-Mucho gusto ¿Sakura?, puedo llamarte así- la castaña asintió y el chico sonrío complacido –Me llamo Ryo Kimura, vivo en el tercer piso-

-Ryo…- susurro y no supo porque, pero fue en ese mismo momento que un vértigo inexplicable la asalto al igual que un extraño sentimiento de angustia, algo que el chico pudo notar al verla colocarse pálida, como si hubiese visto un fantasma o algo peor.

-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto con cierta preocupación a lo que ella asintió, tomando la caja del piso con rapidez y sintiendo sus manos temblar constantemente por el miedo repentino.

-Si, bueno, gracias por ayudarme, nos veremos luego- y sin dar tiempo a que _Ryo_ dijera algo mas salió corriendo en dirección al ascensor, oprimiendo el botón del tercer piso repetidas veces, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza y un peso enorme sobre sus hombros.

Ryo… ese chico se llamaba Ryo.

Y aunque no poseían el mismo apellido estaba en ella aquel sentimiento extraño, como si él, el Ryo que ella conocía, pudiese aparecer de nuevo, para hacerle daño, para terminar con algo que había empezado una noche… _esa_ noche…

Se detuvo una vez llego a su destino, pensando en otro detalle mas…

_-Vivo en el tercer piso-_

-¿Sakura?- al escuchar el llamado lanzo un grito de horror, soltando la caja que llevaba en brazos y provocando que se estampara fuertemente contra el piso provocando un eco ensordecedor. Se giro entonces, con la respiración entrecortada y las manos temblorosas, para ver a su esposo que la contemplaba preocupado desde el otro extremo del amplio pasillo.

-Ah… Syaoran, eres tu- el joven ambarino levanto una ceja, extrañado, contemplando con confusión como la chica de ojos verdes temblaba constantemente, como si temiera algo.

-¿Qué te sucede?, estas pálida, ¿Paso algo o…?-

-No Syaoran, no te preocupes, solo me sobresalte un poco, es todo-

-Sakura…-

-No te preocupes Syaoran, ya te dije que no pasa nada…- quiso decir algo mas pero al ver que ella no le contaría nada de nada decidió rendirse, sabiendo que era demasiado terca a veces y viendo como se le adelantaba mostrándole una sonrisa falsa, lo que a él le pareció un gesto hecho a propósito para enmascarar lo que en realidad sentía.

-Mejor nos apresuramos o de lo contrario se hará tarde…-

* * *

Escucho nuevamente el _tic tac_ del reloj de pared y fue lo único que necesito para sentir que su cabeza explotaría de pura presión.

-Maldición- susurro a la nada, contemplando las paredes blancas de la oficina en la que se encontraba y su escritorio donde se hallaba la fotografía de su familia, su madre, su padre, su _pequeña_ hermana monstruo y él.

Suspiro cortando el silencio nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que no podía continuar llamándole _pequeña_, no cuando ya se encontraba casada con un _mocoso_ detestable y peor aun, viviendo con él muy lejos de su antiguo hogar.

Y aunque odiara admitirlo, las cosas eran así, pero a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aun no podía acostumbrarse del todo.

Quien diría que él, _él_, Syaoran Li, el chiquillo ese a quien su hermana había conocido en un aeropuerto, el insoportable mocoso a quien siempre le tuvo desconfianza, el mismo al quien según su hermana solo quería como amigo, él, él, lograría apartar a Sakura de su lado y aunque nunca lo admitiría públicamente la haría mucho mas feliz de lo que él podría llegar a hacerlo.

Volvió a suspirar, sabiendo que algún día tendría que aprender a vivir con eso, después de todo si su _monstruo_ era feliz él también lo seria, aunque su esposo fuera un _chiquillo_ molesto.

Sin que Touya Kinomoto lo notara del todo la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y por ella cruzo una joven unos cuantos años menor que él, de cabellos rojizos, hermosos ojos marrones y una envidiable figura, según opiniones de varias enfermeras del hospital y uno que otro doctor aprovechado.

La chica mostro una radiante sonrisa una vez se adentro al lugar, viéndolo como si no lo hubiera hecho en años y al instante extendiendo una carpeta con algunos documentos en el interior.

-Touya, traigo el expediente del Señor Tokugawa, dicen que quieren que lo supervises tu porque… ¿Me estas haciendo caso?- al ver que su novio no le prestaba la mínima atención frunció el seño, dejando la carpeta que llevaba en las manos sobre el escritorio y plantándose frente al joven medico, pasando su mano frente a su rostro un par de veces, pero sin recibir ninguna respuesta -¿Me estas escuchando siquiera?-

-Si- respondió él, completamente ausente, a lo que ella frunció el seño con desconfianza, sabiendo que nuevamente se había quedado pensando en su hermana y seguramente en como apartarla de su adorable marido.

Sí, porque aunque él dijera lo contrario el chico era un completo pedacito de cielo y si alguien podía afirmarlo era ella que había visto sus buenas intenciones desde que lo había conocido.

Y que pensara cosas tan abominables y absurdas como esas era una completa tontería de su parte.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si-

-¿Seguro?, porque te noto ausente-

-Si-

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Si- ante la respuesta inmediatamente la chica comenzó a gritar de felicidad, con lo que solo provoco que Touya despertara de su ensoñación, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¡Oh Touya me haces tan feliz, no puedo creerlo!- volvió a gritar ella, aparentemente sorprendida, abrazándolo con firmeza ante la mirada incrédula del mayor de los Kinomoto -¡No te preocupes me encargare de todo para nuestra boda, que felicidad!-

-Hey, espera, ¡Yo nunca dije que…!-

-Oh si lo dijiste, así que te callas- respondió con voz autoritaria, sabiendo que eso era lo mejor que durante meses no había logrado -¡Oh cielos, llamare a mis amigas y… oh si, Sakura debe enterarse, le llamare ahora mismo!-

-¡Oye, espera… Nakuru!- quiso salir detrás de ella pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, Nakuru había salido, dando un portazo y todo indicaba que en realidad le diría a medio mundo que él le había propuesto matrimonio, aun cuando no lo había hecho…

Pero, aunque no le diría nada, con eso ya le había quitado un gran peso de encima, porque en realidad, además de pensar en Sakura, estaba pensando seriamente en como proponerle matrimonio…

Que mas daba, ahora lo que le quedaba era comenzar a cumplir los caprichos de su prometida, no por gusto… sino porque el no hacerlo implicaba quedarse parapléjico o incluso algo peor.

* * *

-¡Se llama Ryo, Ryo!- grito, caminando de un lado a otro con desespero y el teléfono en mano –Y además vive en el mismo piso que nosotros, ¡En el mismo!-

-_Prima cálmate, solo es un nombre, eso no quiere decir que sea justamente el Ryo que conocemos-_ contesto una voz delicada del otro lado de la línea, dejando ver con ello un poco evidencia en lo que decía y un deje de preocupación en su voz –_Además Ryo Ishikawa esta en la cárcel, ¿Lo olvidas?-_

-No Tomoyo, no lo olvido, pero…-

-_Se exactamente lo que estas pensando Sakura Li y creí que había quedado claro-_ regaño la joven Daidouji, aparentemente indignada, sabiendo que ella nuevamente se preocupaba por cosas sin sentido y dispuesta a hacerle entender que se equivocaba –_Syaoran esta contigo, eso debería bastar, no creo que él permita que algo te pase-_ la joven castaña, dando razón a sus palabras suspiro, rendida, tomando asiento en uno de los sofás nuevos y contemplando el techo con algo de arrepentimiento.

-Tienes razón, discúlpame por causarte estas molestias-

_-No te preocupes amiga, pero haz lo que te digo, trata de mantenerte tranquila y no se, tal vez el chico no sea una mala persona, trata de conocerlo mas, puede que se vuelvan buenos amigos- _la joven asintió como si su mejor amiga pudiera verla, incorporándose un poco y recostándose sobre el mullido sofá, teniendo en cuenta que era verdad lo que ella le decía y que no podía continuar con aquella faceta de niña miedosa.

-Y… ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por haya?- cuestiono entonces, tratando de desviar la atención a otro punto y dejando atrás aquel tema de debate.

-_Oh muy bien, Eriol trabaja muy duro y yo lo ayudo en lo que puedo, aunque…-_

-¿Aunque?-

-_No… nada, no me hagas caso-_ quiso preguntar de nuevo, sin embargo ella se le adelanto, como queriendo ocultar algo que desconoció completamente –_Yo seria la que debería preguntar… ¿Qué sucede con ustedes?, ya llevan casados… ¿Nueve meses?-_

-Siete- corrigió.

-_Sea como sea, ese tiempo ya debería haberles bastado para hacerme tía, yo debería estar indignada-_

-¡Tomoyo!- grito, mientras el rojo cubría sus mejillas con rapidez –Es que…-

-_¡Te imaginas!, yo podría diseñar su ropita, ¡Se vería divino!, o divina, creo que eso no importaría…-_

-To… Tomoyo-

-_Piénsalo Sakura, ahora ya debo irme, Eriol acaba de llegar y necesita de toda mi atención…-_ escucho una risita cómplice y no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun mas _–Quiero la buena noticia pronto, la esperare ansiosa, nos vemos amiga, cuídate mucho-_

-Si… a… adiós- dicho esto la amatista corto la comunicación, dejándola mas apenada que nunca antes y con varias dudas de por medio también.

Si había decidido llamarla había sido por el asunto de aquel chico, que por cierto aun la tenia un poco consternada y temerosa, sin embargo como su prima y amiga de años ya le había dicho, _Ryo_ era solo un nombre, por lo que no debería preocuparse en lo absoluto.

Negó con la cabeza lentamente, sintiéndose con un pequeño malestar emocional, porque Syaoran estaba con ella y Ryo en la cárcel, cosa que debería dejarla algo mas tranquila.

Se levanto del sofá, dispuesta a esperar al joven castaño que hacia un par de horas había salido en dirección a la Universidad, por lo que sin ánimo de continuar pensando en el asunto de su _ex_ camino hacia la habitación principal, encontrándose con varias cajas que aun quedaban por desempacar.

Observo entonces el regalo de Natsumi, meditando en su situación actual.

Claro que deseaba tener hijos, la idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, de hecho lo había hablado mas de una vez con Syaoran y ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que aquello tomaría cierto tiempo y ciertas medidas, sin embargo, como su prima ya lo había dicho, ya habían transcurrido siete meses y aunque ellos planearan ser padres hasta un poco después, eso ya no comenzaba a parecerle tan normal…

¿Y si no podía tener hijos?

Lanzo un grito al escuchar el teléfono sonar repetidamente, por lo que, tratando de calmar su desbocado corazón, que latía desenfrenado a causa del susto, camino hacia la pequeña mesa donde se hallaba el aparato, tomándolo y contestando al instante, aun contemplando la pequeña muñeca con anhelo.

Susurro un par de frases antes de poder hablar con normalidad…

-¿Si?- pasaron algunos minutos cuando la joven abrió los ojos enormemente, una reacción causada por una noticia que aparentemente no se creía -¡Te vas a casar!-

* * *

-¿Qué cosas pasan no?- cuestiono, con una radiante sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, como queriendo reprimir una carcajada.

-Se que quieres reírte-

-Para nada, para nada-

-No te reprimas, hazlo, yo también lo hice cuando me entere- al decir esto, la chica de cabello rojizo que se hallaba justo frente a ella rompió en carcajadas, sosteniendo su estomago con fuerza ante el repentino dolor que le provocaba la risa –Oh vamos Natsumi… ya fue…-

-Lo… lo siento Sakura pero… pero es tan divertido…- la joven Hideki continuo riendo, mientras la chica castaña ocultaba su rostro en una mano –Es que… aun no me lo creo… tu hermano… ¡Touya Kinomoto!-

-Supongo que es él, no tengo otro hermano-

-Se va a casar con Nakuru… cielos, que cosas pasan- repitió, volviendo a retomar su postura inicial una vez termino de reír, viendo a su amiga con cierta diversión –No me vas a negar que es divertido, no te molestes, pero tu hermano casado es algo extraño, así como es de… gruñón y cabezota-

-Lo se, es algo… sorprendente- ambas mujeres desviaron la mirada al notar como Kenji Fujimoto ingresaba al apartamento, con un pequeño bulto en brazos y haciendo varios malabares de por medio para poder sostener una pequeña maleta, que al parecer era indispensable en su visita.

-Oh cariño, lo lamento- repuso la de cabello rojizo al verlo entrar, levantándose de su puesto y caminando hacia el chico rubio para tomar a su medio hermano en brazos. –Me quede tan sorprendida por la noticia del hermano de Sakura que…-

-Si, si, no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado-

-¡Oye!-

-¿No gustan tomar asiento?- cuestiono la castaña, levantándose de su puesto, con una sonrisa nerviosa, desviando la atención del par de chicos que parecía pronto comenzarían con una de sus muchas batallitas verbales, como siempre, por cosas tan triviales como esas…

Justamente y luego de recibir la llamada de Nakuru, anunciándole que se casaría con su hermano en un par de meses mas, había escuchado a alguien golpear la puerta con repentina insistencia, por lo que, dejando su asombro y diversión de lado, había atendido el llamado, llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarse con Natsumi Hideki, quien al preguntarle el porque su rostro de sorpresa se había enterado de paso de que Touya Kinomoto se casaba y también olvidado de que debía ayudar a su novio con el pequeño Setsu, a quien ambos cuidaban desde que Montserrat Fujimoto había partido hacia algún lugar que todos desconocían…

Volvió a sonreír, al ver que ambos se calmaban de pronto y le sonreían con agradecimiento…

-Supongo que ya le dijiste- escucho susurrar a Kenji, con lo que su joven amiga se sonrojo un poco, como si hubiese olvidado algo vital –Lo sabia, no le has dicho-

-Lo siento, es solo que… bueno- ladeo la cabeza sin comprender, a lo que ambos chicos la vieron con cierta diversión –Sakura, vinimos no solo para visitarlos, también para pedirles un favor, a ti y a Syaoran, iba a decírtelo pero…-

-Como siempre se le olvido, niña distraída- Natsumi volvió a sonrojarse y ella rio levemente al verla tan apenada.

-Bueno… ya… sucede que Kenji y yo debemos ir a Los Ángeles para arreglar algunos asuntos con respecto a los negocios que ambos tenemos haya y… pues… nos tomara un par de días regresar-

-Queríamos llevarnos a Setsu, pero…-

-Tú sabes, es muy pequeño aun y creemos que estaremos un poco ocupados y podríamos descuidarlo, tú sabes que a su edad necesita de mucha atención…-

-Por eso…-

-Queremos pedirles de favor que cuiden de él hasta que regresemos, no será por mucho… te prometemos que…-

-¡Claro que cuidaremos de él!- ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio al ver la respuesta tan rápida por parte de la chica de ojos verdes, quien los observaba con determinación e incluso, todo indicaba que hasta con felicidad.

-No queremos causarles molestias, pero no tenemos a alguien más que sea de nuestra confianza para que pueda cuidarlo, pensamos en Meiling pero…-

-No es ninguna molestia Kenji- le interrumpió la castaña de nueva cuenta, sonriéndoles con la misma felicidad de antes –Te aseguro que Syaoran tampoco tendrá inconveniente-

-De ser así…- Natsumi camino hacia la castaña, extendiéndole al pequeño que ella no dudo ni un segundo en tomar, mismo que ahora abría sus ojitos con algo de cansancio, viéndola y levantando sus manitas al cielo, como si quisiera alcanzarla. –Te lo encargo mucho, se que lo cuidaras muy bien-

-Con mi vida, te lo aseguro-

-Bien, pues, ya tenemos que irnos o perderemos nuestro vuelo- aseguro Kenji, tomando la mano de su novia que correspondió al gesto gustosa, viendo a su amiga contemplar a su hermano con ternura, cosa que a ella le basto para saber que en realidad estaba haciendo muy bien en dejarlo a su cuidado…

-Trataremos de regresar lo pronto posible, muchas gracias Sakura- y despidiéndose por ultima vez del pequeño Setsu, salieron del apartamento a toda prisa, Kenji levemente sorprendido por la reacción de la chica, sin creer que pudiera tenerle tanto cariño al hijo de su hermanastra, que tanto daño les había causado a ella y a su esposo.

-Supongo que si fue una buena decisión…- dijo, una vez estuvieron dentro del automóvil, viendo a su acompañante con cierta alegría.

-Si, pero estoy segura de que aunque no me lo haya dicho, esta un poco triste por el asunto de que ella y Syaoran aun no puedan tener hijos-

-No creo que Li se niegue a la idea, se me hace imposible…-

-Yo tampoco, pero…- vacilo un poco, contemplando la ventana del auto con interés, ante la mirada expectante del rubio –Olvídalo, no me hagas caso, mejor nos apresuramos o perderemos el vuelo- Kenji no dijo nada mas, simplemente mantuvo la vista al frente, en tanto Natsumi se mantenía pensativa, jugando con sus manos en un gesto de preocupación…

-Solo espero que no tengan problemas por esto…-

* * *

Abrió la puerta con una lentitud casi tortuosa, sintiendo como su cuerpo suplicaba por un descanso. Se adentro entonces al pequeño departamento, distinguiendo primero la luz brillante del interior y un par de cajas que aun quedaban por desempacar, cosa que le provoco un malestar aun más grande.

Jamás había sido flojo ni mucho menos, sin embargo la sola idea de trabajar en ese momento, luego de que había sido cruelmente explotado por sus profesores en la universidad, le parecía una muy mala idea…

De acuerdo, tal vez exageraba en cuanto a lo de "Cruelmente explotado", pero en realidad necesitaba un descanso o por lo menos dormir un poco antes de regresar a la prestigiosa institución para recibir mas montañas de trabajo.

-Estoy en casa- quiso gritar, pero lo único que consiguió fue un susurro casi inaudible, por lo que, estando seguro de que su adorable esposa no lo había escuchado, camino un poco mas, cerrando la puerta con anterioridad y buscando entre todas la cajas que permanecían en el piso a la joven de ojos verdes, dueña de su corazón.

Pero por más que busco, llamo y tropezó, no la encontró por ningún lado, algo que ya no comenzaba a parecerle tan normal.

Y estuvo a punto de salir a buscarla de no ser porque el sonido de la puerta ser abierta de nuevo llamo su atención y con ello la voz melodiosa de ella, que aparentemente hablaba con alguien…

-No te preocupes, ya estamos en casa y… te daré de comer, ¿Tienes hambre, no es así?- se extraño al no escuchar una respuesta, por lo que, sin soportar la curiosidad, camino hacia ella, notando como dejaba un par de bolsas en el piso y sostenía con ambos brazos algo que ¿Se movía?

Fue entonces que al escuchar un par de ruiditos, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin creer que eso, _eso_, pudiera ser lo que pensaba…

-¿Sakura?- la chica castaña desvió su mirada jade hacia él, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, aparentemente muy contenta por verlo, como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, cosa que lo extraño todavía más de serle posible.

-Hola Syaoran… ¿Qué tal tu día?- sin embargo él ignoro la pregunta, quedándose callado y enviándole varias miradas de sospecha al bebe que tenia ella en brazos, queriendo descubrir el secreto detrás de el.

-¿Qué… que es…?-

-Ah… es Setsu, te acuerdas de él ¿No?, el hijo de Montserrat, Natsumi vino hoy y me pregunto si podíamos cuidarlo por unos días, por lo menos hasta que ellos regresen…-

-¿Regresen?- cuestiono, sin salir de su asombro, a lo que ella rio por verlo así de confundido, mientras el pequeño alzaba una de sus manitas para tomar un mechón de su cabello y juguetear un poco con el.

-Por lo poco que me dijeron se trata de un asunto de negocios, así que le dije que si y pues… espero no te moleste, solo será un par de días- Syaoran negó lentamente, contemplándola con cierta sorpresa y ternura…

Porque a simple vista, parecía que ella era la madre de ese pequeño niño que en sus brazos se veía tan…

Bien.

-¿Syaoran?- llamó, al ver que repentinamente se había quedado callado, a lo que él salió de su ensoñación, caminando hacia ella para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios, viendo de paso al pequeño Setsu, que lo observaba curiosamente con sus ojitos celestes, como si quisiera adivinar su identidad.

-Se parece mucho a Montserrat-

-Si, ya lo creo, nunca he visto al padre de Natsumi pero, supongo que también debe parecerse a él, por algo es su padre- la vio suspirar con cierta derrota, a lo que volvió a mirarla con duda, sabiendo que algo la atormentaba aunque no se lo dijera directamente, porque ese tipo de suspiros en ella solo indicaban eso y él, que la conocía de años, podía asegurarlo sin dudar ni un solo segundo.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si, no pasa nada, es solo que…- la vio suspirar con cansancio, para seguidamente notar como lo observaba con anhelo, como si quisiera pedirle algo importante, algo que no se atrevía a decir –Olvídalo, no tiene importancia- quiso refutar pero ella se le adelanto, acercándose a él con el pequeño en brazos y extendiéndoselo con el mayor cuidado que le fue posible.

-Necesito hacer la cena, cuídalo mientras termino- Syaoran asintió, tomando con delicadeza al pequeño, observando como la castaña tomaba las bolsas que anteriormente había dejado en el piso y caminaba hacia la cocina, sin decirle nada más.

Volvió la vista al pequeño Setsu, sonriéndole con agrado y siendo correspondido al escuchar una pequeña risita de su parte, como si él supiera lo que estaba cruzando por su mente en ese momento.

-Supongo que seria bueno darte a alguien con quien jugar en un futuro, ¿No?-

* * *

Cerro la puerta con cuidado, realizando algunos malabares de por medio y sosteniendo con fuerza al pequeño Setsu, que la contemplaba con curiosidad y todo parecía indicar que hasta con diversión, por verla en aquel estado de preocupación y apuro, que suponía era el que le causaba risa.

-Te ríes de mi ¿Eh?, bueno, no me sorprendería, supongo que soy muy _divertida_- hablo, sonriéndole con cariño y comenzando a caminar con él hacia el ascensor –Pero ya es tarde y si no me apresuro no llegaremos a la Universidad- hablo con toda naturalidad, mientras oprimía uno de los botones y la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse lentamente ante sus ojos.

Ya se le había hecho demasiado tarde y para cuando había despertado Syaoran ya se había marchado, lo que solo le indicaba que tenia poco menos de quince minutos para llegar a la Universidad y tomar su respectiva clase. Aunque aun pensaba en como haría eso con Setsu en sus brazos, porque no era que le molestara llevarlo, sino lo que pudiera pasar en caso de que su profesor, que justamente resultaba ser bastante estricto, se diera cuenta de su presencia en el salón de clases.

Suspiro por primera vez en el día, sabiendo que algo se le ocurriría en el camino para evitar tener un problema con ello…

-¡Espere!- levanto la mirada, saliendo de sus cavilaciones y observando como un chico se apresuraba a llegar casi patinando al ascensor, logrando su cometido a unos segundos antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

-Lo siento mu… oh, hola Sakura- la castaña agacho la mirada hacia Setsu rápidamente, sin atreverse a ver al chico a su lado, sintiendo de repente el miedo apoderarse de ella y las manos temblarle constantemente, como la primera vez que lo había visto y se había enterado de su nombre.

-Hola… Ryo- contesto, con voz trémula, apartándose un poco al ver la cercanía que ambos tenían, y sin comprender el porque ahora él la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro, como si se alegrara mucho por verla.

Gesto que cambio levemente al observar a Setsu en sus brazos.

-Perdona si soy entrometido pero, ¿Ese bebe es tuyo?-

-Ah… no, es el hermano de una amiga, me pidió que lo cuidara, esta de viaje por asuntos de negocios- respondió, sintiendo una ligera opresión en el pecho, porque en realidad y aunque nadie mas lo notara, ni siquiera el propio Syaoran que era la persona mas especial en su vida, hubiera deseado que ese pequeño fuera su hijo.

Porque habían bastado cuatro días con el pequeño Setsu, para que se diera cuenta de que en realidad, anhelaba ser madre, con toda el alma.

-Ah, ya veo- se extraño un poco por el tono tan sereno de su acompañante, como si la noticia le hubiera causado un alivio inmenso -¿Vas a reunirte con ella?-

-Oh, no, voy a la Universidad, tengo clase a las 7:30- volvió a confundirse entonces al escuchar un pequeño murmullo, cosa que la hizo volverse en dirección a él, para ver como observaba su reloj con cierta diversión, como si en realidad le hubiera contado un chiste bastante gracioso.

-Lo siento Sakura pero, ya son las 8:00 a.m.- informo, haciendo que la muchacha maldijera por primera vez en lo que iba del año y agachara un poco la cabeza, con vergüenza al verse descubierta en una falta tremenda como lo era su impuntualidad.

-¡No puede ser!- grito, asustando de paso al pequeño Setsu, que repentinamente había comenzado a sollozar, por haber sido interrumpido en su intento por dormir –Oh, no, no llores Setsu, perdona si te asuste- repitió, nerviosa, meciéndolo de un lado a otro, intentando calmarlo y de paso intentando calmarse ella, porque ahora que lo recordaba esa clase era demasiado importante para su calificación final y el haber faltado seguramente le traería muchas consecuencias.

Consecuencias bastante malas, en su opinión…

-Bueno, de hecho a mi también ya se me hizo tarde…- lo escucho decir, con cierta alegría, a lo que ella volvió a mirarlo, sin saber si se alegraba o se burlaba de ella por aquel incidente tan extraño –Si gustas, te invito un café…-

-Oh… bueno la verdad es que…-

-No te quitare mucho tiempo, solo es una invitación amistosa, ¿Estas de acuerdo?- las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse en ese preciso momento, con lo cual ambos descendieron de él, Sakura por su parte dudando en si aceptar la propuesta o no…

_-Tal vez el chico no sea una mala persona, trata de conocerlo mas, puede que se vuelvan buenos amigos- _recordó entonces las palabras de su prima y se dio cuenta de que eso podría ser verdad. Ese muchacho no parecía una mala persona, a pesar de que no supiera aun el motivo principal de aquellas sonrisas de felicidad y entusiasmo. No obstante estaba segura de que debía tratar de perderle un poco el miedo a los _Ryos_ y por consiguiente comenzar a hacer nuevos amigos en aquel vecindario.

Además él había dicho que era una invitación amistosa, así que no había nada que temer al respecto…

Siguiendo sus instintos suspiro un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza lentamente, sosteniendo a Setsu que se acurruco contra su pecho de una forma casi posesiva y apartando con la mano que le quedaba libre varios mechones de la frente que le estorbaban.

-Está bien- respondió, notando como el chico le sonreía con energías renovadas –Pero solo un momento, debo regresar pronto…-

-No te preocupes, solo será un momento, lo prometo- sin mas que decirse ambos salieron del edificio, caminando hacia la cafetería mas cercana y tomando asiento en una de las mesitas desocupadas, frente a la ventana que daba justo hacia la calle.

Permanecieron en silencio por un momento, hasta que las preguntas regresaron, iniciando una conversación bastante amena, Sakura por su parte ahora le sonreía con simpatía, dándose cuenta de que su prima había tenido razón en decirle que debería conocerlo mas, porque ahora que lo conocía un poco, se daba cuenta de que en realidad, el chico no era una mala persona, sino todo lo contrario.

Vivía solo pero era muy ordenado, responsable y trabajador, tenía empleos de medio tiempo que le servían para pagar sus estudios y estaba interesado en convertirse en un gran abogado en un futuro no muy lejano.

Metas que no cualquiera, en la actualidad, tenía interés por cumplir…

-No sabia que estudiabas en la Universidad de Tokio, nunca te había visto- repuso, retomando el hilo de la conversación, a lo que el joven de cabello negro sonrió, sin apartar la vista en ningún momento de ella.

-Bueno, yo debería decir lo mismo- lo vio vacilar un poco, como si quisiera pedirle algo que no se atrevía –Sabes, desde que te vi yo… yo quisiera…- ella no comprendió porque de pronto él se había acercado mas de lo normal, ni tampoco porque se había sonrojado tanto, ni el porque su conversación había tomado un rumbo distinto.

Sin embargo lo que paso después no se lo imagino ni en un millón de años…

Abrió sus ojos con infinita sorpresa al sentir como el chico había posado sus labios sobre los de ella rápidamente, sin darle espacio a responder o siquiera negarse, seguramente temiendo que el momento pudiera terminar y no hubiera otra oportunidad en su vida.

Se separo entonces, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ahí y que eso no podía resultar bien, mas porque ella estaba casada con alguien a quien amaba mucho más que a su vida y él era un chico que acababa de conocer…

-Lo lamento Sakura es solo que…-

-Lo siento Ryo, pero estoy casada- mostro su sortija, dispuesta a hacerle saber aquel detalle y el joven ante ello simplemente desvió la mirada con vergüenza -Lamento si malinterpretaste las cosas, pero… lo siento- se levanto de su lugar, con Setsu en brazos y viendo como el chico agachaba la cabeza volvió a disculparse una ultima vez, antes de salir de la cafetería a paso rápido, en dirección al departamento y sintiendo un mal presentimiento apoderarse de ella con rapidez.

* * *

-Hemos llegado- anuncio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras dejaba las valijas en el piso de la hermosa habitación de hotel y contemplaba a su prometida, que observaba todo con cierta curiosidad.

-Hemos estado viajando de un lado a otro durante cuatro días, así que creo me gustaría descansar antes de comenzar con lo que tenemos planeado aquí- explico, sonriéndole con alegría y recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del joven de cabello rubio.

-Como tu digas- respondió –Iré a arreglar unas cuantas cosas para nuestra estancia, enseguida vuelvo- sin decir nada mas Kenji Fujimoto salió de la enorme habitación, dejando a la chica completamente sola, mientras esta estiraba los brazos con cierta pereza y se recostaba sobre la gran cama matrimonial, entrecerrando los ojos, muy dispuesta a dormir.

Fue entonces que la espalda comenzó a dolerle horrores y decidió levantarse, solo para ver las llaves de la habitación que se suponía Kenji debería haberse llevado con él.

-Ese despistado- susurro, tomándolas con una mano y saliendo de la habitación para encontrarse con él en el lobby.

No obstante antes de llegar al ascensor se había tropezado con alguien, a lo que dio un par de giros deteniéndose después para disculparse y llevándose con ello la mayor sorpresa de toda su vida…

-Padre…-

* * *

Camino de un lado a otro, sintiendo que era imposible lo que antes había presenciado, que debía ser una ilusión o una pesadilla…

Justamente había regresado al apartamento al enterarse de que su profesor no llegaría, por lo que, siendo consiente que no podía esperar cuatro horas en la Universidad o por lo menos no hasta que comenzara su siguiente clase, había tomado la decisión de esperar en la comodidad de su "casa", sin embargo, durante su camino algo había llamado su atención y era que, justamente en una cafetería, muy cerca de ahí, se encontraba alguien muy parecida a su esposa, por no decir que era ella, con un chico que jamás había visto en la vida…

Lo que mas lo había impactado no había sido eso, sino que él la había besado y ella no había opuesto resistencia…

Por un momento había querido pesar que eran simplemente alucinaciones suyas, jugarretas de su mente, pero al acercarse un poco más, con el cuidado de no ser descubierto, había viso que en efecto se trataba de Sakura, la Sakura con la que había contraído matrimonio y que aparentemente tenía a otra persona en su vida.

Por no decir uno de los tantos _amantes_ que estaban de moda.

Escucho entonces la puerta ser abierta y decidió tomar asiento, antes de que pudiera perder el control total de las cosas y cometiera un delito grave en contra de la seguridad de la mujer a la que seguía amando, muy a pesar de que posiblemente estuviera engañándolo con otro.

-¿Syaoran?- la escucho preguntar, con aparente sorpresa porque él se encontrara ahí -¿No estabas en la Universidad?-

-Estaba- respondió, con un tono cortante que desconcertó a la chica castaña. Sakura se encamino hacia una de las habitaciones recostando a Setsu que se había quedado dormido, regresando a la sala después de hacerlo y tratando de averiguar el porque ahora Syaoran parecía tan molesto.

Molesto con ella…

-¿Estas bien?, ¿Paso algo o…?-

-¡Por dios Sakura tu y yo sabemos lo que pasa!- se sobresalto un poco por el grito, viendo como el ambarino se colocaba de pie dándole la espalda, demasiado molesto por alguna razón que desconoció completamente, además que no se explicaba la razón de aquel grito lleno de frustración –Solo dime desde cuando…-

-¿Desde cuando?, ¿De que estas hablando Syaoran?-

-¡Desde cuando te ves con él!-

-¡No entiendo de lo que me hablas!-

-¿¡Vas a negar que estabas besándote con otro en esa cafetería!?- fue entonces que reino el silencio y ella se coloco completamente pálida ante la revelación –Sabes que es cierto…-

-Syaoran, no… no es lo que parece yo… puedo explicarlo…- hablo, tratando de acercarse a él que continuaba hecho una fiera, buscando su rostro e intentando aclarar la situación lo antes posible.

-Seguro- fue en ese momento que lo vio avanzar hacia la puerta, sin estar dispuesto a escucharla mas, por lo que ella camino detrás de él, tomando una de sus manos con fuerza, sin permitirse a si misma dejar que se fuera de aquella manera.

-Syaoran… déjame explicarte… por favor…- y al ver su intento por librarse de su agarre agrego, con voz potente y llena de seguridad –Prometimos, los dos, en el altar, que confiaríamos el uno en el otro, escúchame, solo escucha…- no pudo evitar que por un momento la melancolía y el sentimiento de tristeza se apoderara de ella, por lo que varios sollozos salieron de su boca, haciendo que el ambarino se congelara en su sitio, con un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad inundándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Ese chico… apenas lo conozco, me invito un café yo… acepte porque pensé que sería buena idea conocerlo… solo hablamos al principio y él me beso pero te aseguro que no le correspondí…- la oyó soltar un pequeño quejido y fue entonces que se giro para quedar frente a ella –Lo lamento… lo lamento mucho… yo no… yo no quería…- se sorprendió al sentir como la envolvía en un fuerte abrazo y seguidamente la besaba con fervor, a lo que ella correspondió con la misma intensidad.

-Perdóname tu a mi, es solo que… me olvidé de aquella promesa, lo sien…-

-Shh- murmuro, interrumpiéndolo en su posible discurso –Solo… olvidemos esto…- él estuvo completamente de acuerdo en ello, ya que de inmediato regresaron a lo que habían estado haciendo antes, dispuestos a reparar aquel pequeño malentendido, como solo ellos dos sabían hacerlo.

* * *

Tomo el asiento que le correspondía en aquel lujoso restaurante, observando a su novio que se acercaba a ella con la misma sonrisa encantadora de siempre y seguidamente tomaba su lugar al lado suyo, regalándole un pequeño beso en los labios que ella no dudo en corresponder. Sin embargo el momento, para desgracia de la joven diseñadora, duro poco, ya que varios ejecutivos hicieron su aparición al instante, saludando a ambos con el respeto y elegancia de siempre, para después acompañarlos en la mesa.

-Si no les importa, señorita Daidouji, joven Hiraguizawa, quisiéramos empezar con algunos puntos acerca de la relación de negocios que tienen ambas empresas- hablo uno de los hombres, el que parecía ser mas viejo y sabio de todos, a lo que Tomoyo asintió junto con Eriol, muy de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-Puede comenzar-

-Primeramente, quisiéramos conocer la cantidad de productos que…- Tomoyo Daidouji por otro lado, se paso la mayor parte del tiempo contemplando sus manos por debajo de la mesa y jugando con la manija de su bolso, en un gesto de aburrimiento total.

Tantas y tantas cenas de negocios como esas habían comenzado a cansarla y no era porque no deseara ayudar a Eriol con ello, es mas, en un principio le había mostrado todo su apoyo para con todo, no obstante a ella jamás le había gustado ese ambiente tan formal, ni tampoco tratar con personas de ese tipo, que, aunque parecieran muy educadas, ella sabía que no lo eran tanto.

El problema, el punto, la situación o como quisieran llamarle era que desde que habían llegado a Inglaterra no habían podido compartir ningún momento a solas, todo siempre era con personas rodeándolos, con abogados, empresarios, representantes de empresas…

Con todos, pero nunca los dos.

Levanto un poco la mirada, encontrándose con que ahora su novio había tomado la palabra y charlaba con aquel hombre, seguramente de lo mismo de siempre y que no se cansaban de repetir…

_Negocios, dinero y mas negocios…_

-Si me disculpan- se levanto de su puesto, atrayendo la mirada de todos en aquella mesa y realizando una leve inclinación de cabeza tomo su abrigo, su bolso y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida del restaurante, sin estar dispuesta a esperar mas tiempo, porque a pesar de que Eriol insistiera siempre en que la necesitaba a su lado ella sabia que todo aquello no era verdad.

Hacia ya siete meses que había dejado de sentirse especial estando a su lado, porque siempre y aunque no lo admitiera, parecía prestarle mas atención a los ejecutivos que a ella, y no, no era por celos o porque fuera caprichosa en ese aspecto, era bastante consiente de que él tenia obligaciones, como representante de su familia y único heredero.

Pero hacia siete meses que podía arreglárselas él solo y ella solamente quedaba como un adorno, a pesar de que le dijera lo contrario.

Se detuvo un poco, observando a la gente pasar frente al restaurante y verla con insistencia, preguntándose el porque una chica como ella estaba sola a tan altas horas de la noche y para rematar con aquella cara de tristeza infinita. Pero que podía hacer, hacia mucho que ya no sabia ni lo que podía ser de su vida…

-¿Tomoyo?- se giro lentamente hasta quedar frente al joven de ojos azules, que la contemplaba con cierta preocupación y duda, seguramente tratando de averiguar el porque había salido tan repentinamente y sin decirle nada. -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco- mintió, con la sonrisa más convincente que pudo darle, tratando de que no sospechara nada de su estado real.

-Si quieres, podemos irnos, solo tengo que arreglar una ultima cosa y…-

-No Eriol, tu quédate yo me voy, estoy un poco cansada, es todo-

-¿Estás segura?- ella asintió, haciendo que el chico sonriera de último, acercándose para despedirse con un beso e ingresar de nueva cuenta al interior del restaurante.

Inmediatamente la joven amatista detuvo un taxi, indicándole la dirección de la mansión Hiraguizawa y observando por la ventanilla a su novio que continuaba charlando con aquellos hombres…

Definitivamente, ahí ya no la necesitaban más.

* * *

Ryouma Hideki se había quedado completamente estático al ver ahí a su única hija, que al parecer también lo observaba con asombro, como creyendo que era una ilusión óptica o algo similar. Sin embargo muy a pesar de aquellas suposiciones infantiles, Natsumi pudo darse cuenta de que no era ningún sueño y que en realidad, su padre estaba frente a ella, mostrándose como nunca antes…

Como una persona que aparentemente reflejaba culpabilidad en su rostro.

-Natsumi…-

-Lo siento mucho, con permiso- y estuvo a punto de irse de no ser porque el hombre la había tomado del brazo suavemente, a lo que ella se mantuvo quieta, sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar ante aquello.

-No te vayas… hija- susurro, haciendo que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas y un extraño sentimiento comenzara a oprimirle el pecho –Me dijiste que cuando pudiera reparar el daño te buscara y… eso es lo que eh venido a hacer-

-Señor… por favor…-

-Es verdad que tu madre y yo, tuvimos muchos problemas, pero aunque no lo creas siempre la quise, la ame demasiado y tu… tu fuiste el precioso regalo que ella me dejo y por tanto tiempo no supe valorar- se giro entonces, para verlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y observar, por primera vez en su vida, como su padre, el gran Ryouma Hideki, lloraba, lloraba de dolor.

-Yo…-

-La ame de una manera incorrecta, no supe como demostrárselo y termine haciéndole mucho daño a ella y a ti- continuo –No se como reparar el daño, no se que hacer solo, déjame intentarlo de nuevo hija, solo permíteme hacerlo, quiero cambiar, quiero…- sin embargo, mucho antes de terminar Natsumi lo abrazo fuertemente, por primera vez desde que había nacido, llorando junto a él y mostrando una sonrisa de felicidad al sentir como era correspondida.

-Solo… comencemos de nuevo… papá- murmuro, mientras Ryouma sonreía y la abrazaba fuertemente, en tanto Kenji, que había regresado y los había visto solo sonreía, sabiendo que entre ellos dos ya no hacían falta mas palabras.

* * *

Tanteo entre la gran cama matrimonial, buscando algo entre las sabanas y encima de ellas, abriendo sus ojos ambarinos al no encontrar lo que esperaba e incorporándose lentamente, sorprendiéndose de nuevo al no ver a la persona indicada a su lado…

Se levanto con pesar, estirando los brazos y caminando fuera de la habitación, escuchando varios sonidos que llamaron su atención y que provenían en su mayoría de la cocina.

-¿Sakura?- llamo, frotando sus ojos con lentitud, adentrándose a la cocina a pasos lentos y llevándose una gran sorpresa en cuanto pudo verla…

¿Qué hacia ella sentada, comiendo un enorme pastel de chocolate, a esas horas de la mañana?

-Ah, Syaoran, buenos días- saludo ella, con una sonrisa risueña, una vez lo vio entrar -¿No quieres?- cuestiono, recibiendo una negación por parte del ambarino que aun continuaba observándola con asombro, sin creer que ella pudiera haberse terminado aquel pastel tan enorme…

Que justamente habían comprado un día anterior.

-¿Te sientes bien Sakura?- pregunto, al tiempo que ella levantaba su rostro con la misma sonrisa cálida, observándolo expectante –Lo digo porque…-

-¿Esta mal lo que hice?- pregunto ella de vuelta, levantándose de su puesto con apuro y los ojos cristalinos, una señal que le decía que pronto comenzaría a llorar, como una niña pequeña en falta, señal que no podía ser buena, dadas las circunstancias.

Por un momento quiso adjudicar aquel comportamiento a la ausencia del pequeño Setsu, después de todo ella había convivido mucho mas con el bebe y todo indicaba que se había encariñado mucho con él, cosa que pudo ver en el instante en el que Natsumi se lo llevo de vuelta a casa, sin embargo de eso ya habían pasado dos semanas y media, algo demasiado raro, ya que había estado bastante bien los días siguientes…

Y ahora parecía comer demasiado, cosa que no era normal en ella.

-¿Estoy gorda, verdad?- volvió su atención a su adorable esposa que ahora caminaba indignada hacia la sala, pasando justo a lado de él y empujándolo un poco, aparentemente molesta por algo que nunca había dicho.

-No, no, yo nunca dije eso solo…-

-Lo diste a entender… ¡Me dijiste gorda!-

-¿Qué?- levanto una ceja con más desconcierto que antes, viendo como ella ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, señal de que, en efecto, había comenzado a llorar.

Se acerco, sin saber exactamente que hacer, solo siguiendo su instinto y muy dispuesto a averiguar que le pasaba a su Sakura ese día.

-Sakura… yo no…-

-¡Déjame no me toques!, ¡Me dijiste gorda y eso es un golpe bajo Syaoran!- la vio apartarse de él rápidamente, caminando hacia el cuarto de baño con pasos rápidos -¡Muy bajo!- grito por ultimo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta estrepitosamente, dejando al castaño aun mas confundido y en cierta manera asustado.

Consiguientemente había intentado convencerla de que saliera y arreglaran las cosas, alegando que no era su intención llamarla _gorda_ y que en ningún momento lo había dicho, cosa que desato otra batalla verbal, con la puerta de por medio, esta vez por que Sakura alegaba que él le mentía y Syaoran trataba de decirle que aquello no era cierto…

Cosa que no funciono, por el contrario, le había causado más problemas.

Decidió rendirse en el momento en el que la castaña se había quedado callada, por lo que, sin afán de discutir mas, opto por dejarla sola, para que pudiera pensar mejor las cosas y se diera cuenta que estaba actuando demasiado infantil con respecto a la situación.

Camino de nueva cuenta a la habitación, cambiándose de ropa y tomando sus cosas para un largo día en la universidad. Escribiendo una pequeña nota que dejo en la mesita de noche y saliendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Además ya se le había hecho tarde.

Estuvo dispuesto a abrir la puerta de no ser porque repentinamente había sentido un par de brazos envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo y unas manos pequeñas subir y bajar por su torso repetidas veces, cosa que lo hizo quedarse mas quieto que una estatua de hielo, con el rostro encendido y millones de dudas en la cabeza.

-¿Ya te vas?- la escucho preguntar y él trago en seco por aquel tono de voz tan seductor, nada propio de ella -¿No te vas a despedir de mi?-

-Lo iba a hacer pero…- sintió entonces como se posaba frente a él, empujándolo levemente hacia la sala y acorralándolo en una de las paredes mas cercanas, dejándolo sin escapatoria –Sa… Sakura… tengo… debo… necesito irme a la… u… universidad- tartamudeo, tratando de usar la poca cordura que le quedaba, cosa que la joven al parecer decidió ignorar, ya que repentinamente había comenzado a repartir pequeños besos por su cuello y cara.

Fue en ese momento en el que se pregunto cuando le habían cambiado de esposa, porque esa, esa no parecía ser Sakura, mas bien una chica muy parecida a su prima loca…

-No vayas hoy, quédate conmigo…-

-Tengo… un examen… impor… importante…-

-¿Más importante que yo?- le pregunto con aquel tono entre inocente y sensual, algo que le decía que… de seguir así… no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo y pronto se vería llevándola a la habitación mas cercana y…

Efectivamente luego de pensarlo o tal vez no hacerlo tanto, había caído rendido en aquella trampa y ahora se encontraba respondiendo a cada una de sus caricias y besos con la misma intensidad, olvidándose por completo de su examen, del mundo, de todo…

_De todo_

-Ehm, Syaoran- la escucho susurrar, pero él prefirió no prestarle mucha atención –Syaoran… espera…- fue en ese momento en el que se separo lentamente de ella, que ya estaba bastante sonrojada y con la mirada fija en el piso, como si le diera vergüenza verlo…

Completamente transformada en la de antes.

-¿No tenias un examen hoy?, llegaras tarde- se separo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mandíbula desencajada, literalmente, de la sorpresa, sin creer que pudiera estar hablando en serio…

Hacia unos minutos le estaba prácticamente suplicando porque hicieran el amor y ahora lo estaba rechazando.

¡Lo estaba rechazando!

-¡Que!- grito, tratando de encontrar una explicación a todo, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue que ella le sonriera, como si no hubiese pasado nada –Pe… pero… tu… mejor, ya me voy- hablo tratando por todos los medios de controlar y reprimir sus impulsos, caminando hacia la salida, todavía con la sorpresa de que eso le hubiera pasado a él, mientras Sakura lo observaba con la misma sonrisa pacifica y serena.

Sonrisa que cambio por un gesto de duda al ver que, en lugar de irse, Syaoran prácticamente corría para encerrarse en el cuarto de baño, saliendo después de un tiempo, con el cabello mojado y los hombros temblarle de frio.

* * *

Suspiro, viéndose frente al espejo y contemplando su delicada figura en el, envuelta en una bata de ceda de color celeste y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, mientras varios mechones rebeldes se escapaban, dándole un toque aun mas encantador.

Se abrazo a si misma para darse calor, sin embargo no fue necesario por mucho tiempo, ya que un par de brazos rodearon su cuerpo, brindándole una protección que ella conocía mejor que nada en ese mundo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Tomoyo?, es muy tarde, deberías dormir- lo escucho susurrar, con voz adormilada, a lo que ella suspiro de nuevo, girándose para abrazarlo plenamente, permitiéndose disfrutar de aquel momento a solas.

Uno de los pocos que siempre tenían.

-Es solo que no podía, estaba pensando en Sakura y en mi madre…-

-¿Sucedió algo malo?-

-No es solo que- hizo una pausa antes de poder continuar, levantando su mirada amatista hasta encontrarse con el rostro de su novio –Supongo que las extraño un poco- el zafiro se aparto levemente, notando el rostro de ella que se tornaba preocupado y melancólico, como nunca antes lo había visto.

Pensó entonces que eso solo podía ser su culpa, porque en realidad, desde que habían llegado a Inglaterra ella no había estado bien y él había sido entonces un completo ciego que se había negado a ver la realidad de las cosas, sin ponerse a pensar en lo que estaría pasando ella.

Porque era evidente que sin su familia se sentiría así, sola y triste.

-Al demonio- susurro, imitando repentinamente a su amigo castaño, que por cierto continuaba en Tokio y viendo como la chica de cabello negro lo observaba con cierta confusión –Regresaremos a Japón, no mas negocios, no mas juntas aburridas, no mas…-

-¿Estas seguro Eriol, porque…?- no obstante su intento por contradecirlo fue en vano, ya que él la había besado con fervor, solamente para que ella comprendiera que lo que estaba diciendo iba muy enserio y no era ninguna broma o nada que se le pareciera.

-Solo dame unos días mas, solo unos días mas, pero regresaremos a Japón, te lo aseguro- ella solo sonrió, abrazándolo de nuevo esta vez con alegría, feliz de que pudieran volver a encontrarse con sus amigos y ser ellos dos simplemente.

Como antes.

* * *

-¿Estas segura de que eso es normal?- decidió preguntar, luego de hacer varias suposiciones que no le agradaron tanto, observando la silueta de su cuñada abrir una gran bolsa de patatas fritas, para después comenzar a comer una a una, con desesperación.

-Tengo hambre, además, hoy fue un día muy duro en la universidad y… creo que lo merezco-

-No digo que no te lo merezcas pero…- se inclino un poco, por encima de la mesita de centro de aquella sala, tomando un par de envolturas del piso, para mostrárselas con cierta preocupación –El que comas patatas fritas, chocolates y millones de dulces no creo que sea algo bueno para tu salud Sakura-

La joven simplemente la ignoro, continuando con lo que había estado haciendo, dejando que la prima de su esposo se resignara completamente.

-Se me antojo, además, últimamente me he sentido cansada y dicen que los dulces te dan energía…-

-Si, pero consumirlos en exceso te va a hacer daño- replico la de ojos rubí, levantando una ceja al ver como la chica abría sin reparos otra bolsa mas –Está bien, como quieras Saku, solo digo que no deberías hacer eso si no quieres perder tu figura, además en unos cuantos meses tengo entendido tu hermano y Natsumi se van a casar y no querrás verte mal ¿O si?-

-¿Meses?- cuestiono ella, a lo que Meiling ladeo la cabeza, sin entender. -¿Qué día es hoy?-

-Ehh, ¿Miércoles?-

-No, me refiero a fecha-

-8 de Junio, ¿Por qué?, ¿Pasa algo malo?- sin dar tiempo a que siguiera preguntando Sakura salió corriendo de la sala, para regresar después con un calendario en las manos y los ojos cristalinos.

-No puede ser…-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Tengo un retraso Meiling!- grito, arrojando el calendario y corriendo para abrazarla mientras sollozaba varias frases sin sentido –Nunca me había pasado… ¿Me estaré muriendo?, ¡No quiero morir!-

-Sakura, cálmate, no creo que tengas algo grave, a lo mejor es un simple retraso…-

-Es que… es que no entiendes- repuso, sin dejar de sollozar –Me he sentido cansada, como mucho, tengo mareos y ahora esto… ¡Me voy a morir!-

-Sakura no pasa nada solo estás…- repentinamente algo hizo "clic" dentro de la cabeza de la joven Li, por lo que, sin dudarlo ni un solo instante tomo a la castaña de la mano y ambas salieron corriendo en dirección a la calle, solo para que la pelinegra pudiera confirmar su teoría.

Porque si no se equivocaba Sakura no tenia una enfermedad, sino un pequeño regalo para su primo.

* * *

Se extraño al entrar y encontrar prácticamente todo en penumbras, sin ninguna señal de vida o por lo menos una pequeña lucecita que le indicara que alguien se encontraba en casa.

Camino un poco mas, dejando su maletín en el piso y confundiéndose mas al ver la pequeña luz que antes había pedido y que salía de la sala, por lo que, curiosamente, avanzo hacia el lugar, encontrándose con Sakura que estaba sentada en uno de los grandes sofás, frente a la mesita de centro, que tenia una pequeña vela encima y se consumía lentamente con el paso del tiempo.

-Hola Syaoran, ¿Qué tal tu día?- pregunto ella, al darse cuenta de su presencia, levantándose y caminando hacia él para abrazarlo, gesto que lo sorprendió bastante y lo dejo en un estado de alerta en caso de que decidiera tomar la faceta seductora de esa mañana.

Porque en realidad, eso de las duchas de agua helada no eran lo suyo.

-Bien, supongo, ¿Sucede algo?-

-Quisiera…- espero un poco y seguidamente levanto su rostro para sonreírle con felicidad –Pedirte una consulta muy personal-

-¿A mi?- pregunto, señalándose a si mismo, mientras la veía asentir con lentitud -¿Consulta?-

-Si, bueno, he tenido algunos malestares en estos días y tu eres un doctor, ¿No?-

-¿Malestares?, porque no me dijiste an…-

-Solo, siéntate y déjame que te diga lo que me pasa, ¿Si?- no le quedo más remedio que acatar la orden, cruzándose de brazos testarudamente y provocando que la chica riera ante su comportamiento tan… infantil –Primero, me eh sentido un poco cansada, además últimamente como demasiado, porque hay cosas que se me antojan mucho-

-Si, lo se- repuso, viéndola con insistencia.

-Tengo cambios de humor muy frecuentes y me he sentido mareada- el ambarino frunció entonces el seño con desconfianza, lo de los cambios de humor, lo sabia, pero ¿Mareos? –Además hoy estuve a punto de desmayarme-

-¡¿Desmayarte?!-

-Tranquilo mi amor, no paso nada, Meiling estaba conmigo- dijo, sonriéndole con tranquilidad, a lo que él volvió a su postura normal, tratando de tranquilizarse –Y hoy, me di cuenta también, de que tenía un retraso…-

-¿Es todo?-

-Si, es todo- concluyo, a lo que Syaoran repaso cada uno de los síntomas con cuidado especial: _Comer en exceso, Antojos, Cambios de humor, Mareos, Posibles Desmayos, Retraso…_

Bueno, con eso era muy fácil deducir lo que tenia, a simple vista no era nada grave, por el contrario ella…

Se quedo congelado en su sitio, viéndola con un gesto de incredulidad.

-¿Estas…?- trato de hablar pero repentinamente se había quedado sin habla -¿Estas embarazada?-

-Hoy me hice varias pruebas con ayuda de Meiling y todas salieron positivas- se levanto de su lugar, con los ojos abiertos como platos y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora –Syaoran, vas a ser papá-

Las últimas palabras retumbaron una y otra vez en su mente, hasta que finalmente cesaron, dejando un silencio sepulcral

-Un bebe…- susurro, sin creerlo todavía –Un hijo, tuyo y mío-

-Si, ¿No te gusto la noticia?-

-¿Gustarme?, ¡Vamos a ser padres!- inmediatamente la chica se vio siendo levantada en vilo en los brazos de su esposo –Te amo, te amo, te amo- no pudo hacer mas que sonreír ante sus palabras, por lo que, siguiendo un impulso, tomo su rostro entre sus manos, acercándose a él lentamente para besarlo.

No obstante, antes de que sus labios tocaran los suyos, un sonido proveniente de la puerta de entrada llamo la atención de ambos, que se separaron con cierto pesar y caminaron juntos hacia la puerta para abrir y encontrarse con una enorme sorpresa.

-¡Tomoyo, Eriol!-

-¡Prima, Syaoran!-

-¡Sakurita, hermano!-

-¡Tomoyo! y el germen- fueron las respuestas de los cuatro jóvenes. Sakura por su parte se separo de su esposo para abrazar a su prima y Eriol de Tomoyo para intentar saludar "decentemente" a Syaoran, muy a pesar de que este se resistiera.

Luego de varias explicaciones por parte de ambos, cada uno pudo darse una esperada noticia.

Sakura y Syaoran tendrían, finalmente, a su primer hijo y Tomoyo y Eriol se quedarían a vivir, tal vez para siempre, en Japón…

* * *

_Podrían pasar los meses y su amor permanecería intacto…_

* * *

-No seas cobarde, ya dile- insistió, empujando a su amigo que parecía un pedazo de plomo que se resistía a mover un solo musculo, visualizando mas adelante al par de chicas que conversaban muy animadamente en una de las mesas que adornaban el hermoso jardín de la mansión Hideki.

Cabía resaltar que una de ellas, la de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, tenía las manos posadas sobre su vientre levemente abultado, por su embarazo de cuatro meses, mientras que su acompañante, la de cabello negro y ojos amatistas, solo sonreía, mostrándole pequeñas prendas de ropa que ella misma había diseñado.

-Pero… ¿No seria mejor en otro momento?-

-Eriol no seas cobarde, dijiste que lo harías hoy-

-Pero es la boda de tu cuñado y de Natsumi, Syaoran, mejor después- el zafiro intento huir mas sin embargo el castaño se lo impidió, tomándolo de ambos brazos con fuerza y empujándolo levemente en dirección a su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji.

En efecto estaban en el jardín de la mansión Hideki por una razón y esa misma era la boda de Touya Kinomoto y de la propia Natsumi quien junto con Nakuru Akizuki, habían acordado realizar una boda doble, a lo que Kenji estuvo completamente de acuerdo y el hermano de Sakura no le había quedado de otra mas que decir que si, por su propia salud física y mental.

Justamente, días antes, Syaoran había descubierto a su amigo en uno de los jardines de la Universidad, hablando con un arbusto y aparentemente haciéndole una propuesta muy importante, cosa que lo había hecho soltar un montón de risas que Eriol tuvo que soportar, para que después le pidiera ayuda con su propuesta, que duro semanas en estar lista, con varios inconvenientes y más risas de por medio.

Una vez el ambarino había considerado que su compañero de clases estaba listo, ambos habían acordado que se lo diría aquella noche. Pero como ya estaba visto el joven ingles se había acobardado al verla con aquel vestido color perla que le sentaba tan bien, por lo que ahora Syaoran se encontraba tratando de convencerlo para que actuara como todo un hombre.

Aunque no estaba funcionando como él lo hubiera querido.

-¡Está bien, vas a hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas!- advirtió, mientras lo veía negar lentamente, dejándolo sin opciones –Por las malas será…- sin estar dispuesto a seguir así empujo a su amigo con tanta fuerza que este fue a parar a la mesa de ambas chicas, que habían dejado de reír para contemplar como el joven les sonreía nerviosamente y sin que lo supieran con el corazón latiéndole casi en la boca de pura presión.

-Eriol, ¿Dónde estabas?, te busque pero no te encontré por ningún lado- pregunto la amatista, dándole a su prima un pequeño gorrito de color verde que ella tomo con agrado, viéndolo con ternura y sin prestarle mucha atención al muchacho frente a ellas.

-Eh… estaba con Syaoran… estábamos hablando de cosas importantes-

-Oh, ya veo… ah, ahí viene él- señalo, viendo como en efecto su joven amigo caminaba hacia ellos, tomando asiento al lado de su esposa que se había abrazado a él con tanta fuerza como le fue posible, como si no lo hubiese visto en años.

-Ya viste amor, Tomoyo diseño esto para el bebe, ¿Verdad que es lindo?- pregunto Sakura, mostrándole el gorrito verde, mismo que Syaoran tomo en sus manos, asintiendo y depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo, eres una gran diseñadora- agrego, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de la castaña, mientras esta seguía contemplando el suéter que hacia juego con el gorrito y la de cabello negro le sonreía amablemente.

-Para mi es todo un placer-

-Bueno pues creo que deberíamos ir con tu hermano, desde hace rato me ve con esa cara de asesino de siempre, creo que quiere que lo ayudes un poco con Nakuru- sugirió el ambarino, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Sakura, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse y le hacia señas a Eriol para que comenzara con su propuesta.

No obstante, una vez ambos chicos se fueron, él se quedo completamente estático y perdido, sin saber que hacer.

-¿Te encuentras bien Eriol?, te noto nervioso- se sintió aun mas mal cuando ella le pregunto aquello, optando por sentarse frente a ella y armarse de valor tal y como se lo había mencionado su amigo.

Cosa que le estaba resultando demasiado difícil, por alguna extraña razón.

-Es solo que… bueno yo… quería…- tartamudeo, ante la sorpresa de la propia Tomoyo que no sabia lo que podía estarle sucediendo en ese momento.

¿Eriol nervioso?, no era algo que se veía muy a menudo y por extraño que pareciera a ella se le hizo un gesto bastante hermoso de su parte.

Porque así como estaba se veía tan… tierno.

-Quería… preguntarte… algo- volvió a decir y ella dejo de pensar en su aspecto físico para concentrarse mas en lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Dime-

-Yo… quiero… ehh… tu quisieras…- decidió hacer una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, solo para ver como desde un ángulo su amigo, junto con los demás invitados le observaban expectantes, esperando a que terminara la oración.

Luego de pensarlo un poco regreso a su postura, olvidándose de ellos por un momento, tomando las manos de su novia entre las suyas y haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente por el contacto.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- soltó con la seguridad que antes no poseía y fue entonces que la chica se quedo completamente sin habla, mientras los demás se mantenían a la espera, junto con Eriol, de una respuesta afirmativa.

Pasaron segundos que a él se le hicieron eternos, hasta que la diseñadora le sonrió como siempre, acercándose para besarlo y abrazarlo con felicidad.

-Claro que si Eriol, si quiero casarme contigo- de nueva cuenta ambos volvieron a besarse mientras los demás aplaudían con felicidad y desde el mismo punto Nakuru se cruzaba de brazos con indignación, golpeando la cabeza de su ahora esposo con cierto coraje.

-¡Ves Touya, así debiste pedírmelo a mi!, ¡Eres tan poco romántico!-

-¡Óyeme Nakuru!, ¡Porque me pegas!- los restantes rieron, mientras Sakura se mantenía al lado de Syaoran, quien unía sus manos con las de ella y las posaba sobre el vientre de la esmeralda, ante la mirada risueña de Meiling.

-Me alegra que hayan terminado bien- comento, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambos castaños –Y en cuanto a ti… mas te vale que la hagas feliz, ¡Me oíste!- grito, desviando la atención a Kenji y tomándolo del cuello de su camisa, a lo que el rubio asintió, asustado por el rosto amenazante de la chica de ojos rubí y el rostro de Ryouma Hideki, que llegaba al lugar de los hechos para abrazar a su hija en señal de felicitación.

-Esa advertencia es mía también-

-No lo dudo señor-

-Tampoco lo dudes por parte mía Fujimoto- llamo Syaoran, de la misma manera que sus "colegas", provocando que una gotita resbalara por la cabeza del chico al verse amenazado por tantas personas.

-Bueno… por lo menos ya estamos casados ¿No?- dedujo la chica de ojos celestes, riendo con diversión y dándose cuenta de que al final todo había valido la pena…

Inclusive las amenazas y los posibles reclamos que pudiera haber en un futuro.

* * *

_Podrían pasar los años y ellos seguirían amándose como nunca antes…_

* * *

-¡Ya casi viene!, ¡Estas segura que ya esta todo listo!- pregunto, mientras prácticamente corría con un pastel en brazos, siendo ayudada por su mejor amiga de años, que para el momento reía con diversión al verla así de nerviosa.

-Si Sakura, ya te dije que si, no sucede nada- replico, viendo como dejaba con cuidado el pastel sobre una mesa e inmediatamente se incorporaba, viendo su reloj de muñeca con insistencia.

-¡Mami!- ambas mujeres desviaron su atención hacia la pequeña niña de tres años, cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar que caminaba a pasitos torpes, llevando consigo una pequeña flor de cerezo que había conseguido en el jardín. Mientras que, detrás de ella, un niño un par de años mayor, también de cabello castaño, pero a diferencia de la pequeña con un par de ojos esmeraldas como los de su madre, caminaba a pasos lentos, con un gesto resignado.

-Yo le dije que se quedara quieta- se excuso el niño, ante la mirada divertida de Tomoyo y la de su madre –Pero quería conseguir algo para papá-

-¿Le _gutara_ mi regalo?- cuestiono la niña atropelladamente, misma que respondía al nombre de Rei Li, sonriéndole a Sakura que tomo a su pequeña hija en brazos, dando un par de giros con ella, que solo rio, divertida.

-Claro que si mi amor, es una bonita flor-

-¿Y tu Minoru?, ¿Qué vas a regalarle a tu papá por su cumpleaños?- cuestiono Tomoyo al ver que el pequeño repentinamente se había quedado callado, a lo que él agachando un poco la cabeza, extendió un pequeño pedazo de papel que la amatista tomo entre sus manos, viendo una fotografía de la familia y amigos.

Ella, junto a su esposo y su pequeña hija Yuri de cuatro años de edad, Touya y Nakuru con su pequeño hijo Satoshi de la misma edad de Yuri, Natsumi y Kenji, con la pequeña Jun de un año, Daisuke de tres y Setsu que ya contaba con seis años de edad, a su lado Meiling, con su prometido, el mismísimo Ryo Kimura, a quien había conocido en la Universidad y finalmente la familia Li, que estaba reunida aquel día en la mansión Hiraguizawa, junto con sus amigos, preparando una fiesta sorpresa para festejar el cumpleaños de Syaoran.

Además del aniversario de bodas pero ese… bueno, Sakura y él ya lo festejarían a su manera.

-Es un bonito regalo Minoru- festejo Sakura, dejando a su hija nuevamente en el piso y agachándose a la altura del pequeño para depositar un beso en su frente –Estoy segura que a tu papá le encantara-

-Si mamá- fue en ese momento que la puerta de la cocina fue abierta y por ella cruzo Eriol con una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos azules como los de él, que al ver a Tomoyo corría directamente hacia ella, para abrazarla con felicidad.

-Hay veces que pienso que te quiere más a ti que a mí-

-Eriol no seas quejumbroso- regaño, mientras caminaba un poco mas para tomar un par de platos de una repisa cercana -¿Dónde esta Syaoran?, se suponía que ibas a entretenerlo para darnos tiempo-

-Si, pero hubo una emergencia en el hospital, así que tuvo que irse urgentemente- explico, mostrando una sonrisita socarrona mientras era observado por su esposa que solo reía ante la ocurrencia.

-¿Es en serio?- se alarmo la castaña ante la mirada confundida de los tres pequeños, que no entendían nada de lo que ahí se estaba diciendo.

-Claro que no Sakura- contesto otra voz desde un extremo algo apartado, llamando la atención de los tres adultos presentes, que se giraron para ver como Natsumi se adentraba al lugar, con su pequeña hija Jun en brazos y Setsu que caminaba al lado suyo, mismo que mostro una sonrisa al notar la presencia de la pequeña Rei Li en el lugar.

-Pero…-

-Hice que lo llamaran en el hospital para que tarde un poco mas en llegar, te aseguro que no hay ninguna emergencia Sakurita- explico el zafiro, a lo que Sakura sonrió, aliviada, dirigiéndose a Natsumi con cierta duda en su mirar.

-¿Dónde esta Kenji?-

-Esta vigilando afuera junto con Daisuke, ese par son tan unidos que a veces pienso que lo quiere mas a él que a mi…-

-Estamos en la misma situación Natsu- apoyo Eriol, provocando que las tres mujeres rieran, sobretodo porque en ese mismo instante la pequeña Yuri había corrido hacia su madre, para abrazarla de nuevo con cariño y dulzura.

-Bueno, creo que ya no faltara nadie, la Señora Li, Shiefa, Fanren y Futtie dijeron que llegarían mas tarde, ya que su vuelo se retraso y mi hermano…- Sakura suspiro una ultima vez, antes de ver su celular por última vez y lanzar un pequeño quejido –Tal parece que ya viene en camino… y sigue llamándome _monstruo_-

-Ya sabes como es prima- añadió Tomoyo, lanzando una pequeña risa -Meiling también llegara un poco tarde, supongo que esta muy entretenida con Ryo-

-Y a propósito de entretenerse…- ante las palabras de Natsumi, tanto Sakura, como Eriol y Tomoyo fijaron su atención en los niños, notando como Setsu se acercaba a Rei para regalarle una pequeña flor que la niña no dudo en tomar, ante la mirada de molestia de Minoru y la sorpresa de Yuri, que había comenzado a reír por lo bajo.

-Creo que a Syaoran no le gustara esto- fue la respuesta de la de ojos verdes, que contemplaba la escena con cierta diversión –Es tan celoso con ella…-

-Y ella con él, que mira que la hemos visto que no lo comparte con nadie, a veces ni siquiera contigo- repuso Natsumi, medio riendo al ver que Sakura asentía, con cierto pesar.

-Bueno, de tal palo, tal astilla ¿No?- comento Tomoyo, haciendo que los restantes asintieran, muy de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Finalmente y luego de un cierto tiempo, todos los invitados pudieron reunirse en la mansión Hiraguizawa, esperando con ello a Syaoran que, gracias a Eriol, se había demorado mucho más en llegar.

Fue entonces que un sonido los alerto de su llegada y al aparecer detrás de la puerta todos gritaron: ¡Sorpresa!, provocando que el ambarino sonriera y de paso se asustara un poco, aunque no lo mostrara públicamente.

-¡Papi!- grito la pequeña Rei, corriendo como pudo para llegar hasta él y darle su respectivo obsequio –Es una flor… como mami-

-Muchas gracias, es un bonito regalo- la niña rio al sentir como su padre la levantaba en brazos para besar su mejilla con suavidad y seguidamente bajarla, para que esta vez fuera Minoru el que se le acercara entregando su obsequio y recibiendo el mismo pago, solo que con un abrazo de por medio.

-Bueno, bueno, pues, a festejar se ah dicho- los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo con Meiling, al tiempo que avanzaban al interior del salón para dar inicio con la celebración.

Fue en ese momento en el que Syaoran frunció el seño, al ver que Setsu se acercaba a _su _hija más de lo normal y además de eso le sonreía.

¡Le sonreía!

-Natsumi…-

-Si, Syaoran, ya lo se, eres un celoso de primera- respondió ella, recibiendo un gruñido de su parte y una risa de Sakura, que la observo con gesto de _Te lo dije_.

Inmediatamente y ante la diversión de todos la pequeña Yuri se acerco a él para darle su abrazo de cumpleaños, gesto que Syaoran correspondió y Rei al verlo corrió al encuentro de su padre, dejando solo a Setsu y reclamando la atención de Syaoran que solo sonreía ante su supuesta victoria, tomando a su hija en brazos mientras esta reía con alegría.

-Parece un niño- refuto Sakura, cruzándose de brazos, mientras observaba a su hijo que hablaba con Setsu, aparentemente advirtiéndole que no se acercara a su hermana menor –Creo que Minoru no saco lo celoso a él, sino a Touya-

-Ni que lo digas- agrego Nakuru, mientras era observada por su marido con un gesto de reproche. Pero no tuvo tiempo para contradecirla cuando en ese momento Kenji, que había permanecido ausente, cruzo el umbral de la puerta, llamando la atención de todos.

-Creo que… les tengo una sorpresa- dicho esto se aparto considerablemente, dejando ver a una persona que todos conocían muy bien, ante lo cual abrieron sus ojos con infinita sorpresa, sin creer que ella, estuviera ahí…

-Montserrat…- susurro Sakura, viendo a la joven pelirroja que ahora les sonreía con cierta melancolía y culpabilidad.

-Hola, a todos-

-¿Quién es esa señora hermanita Natsumi?- fue la única pregunta que surgió luego de un silencio sepulcral, a lo que todos centraron su atención en el pequeño Setsu y en su madre, que lo observaba con unos grandes deseos de llorar.

La joven de cabello rojizo se hinco a su altura, susurrándole varias palabras al oído que el pequeño comprendió e inmediatamente corrió a su encuentro, haciendo que los restantes sonrieran con alegría.

-Mamá, regresaste por mi, regresaste- susurro, abrazándola con fervor mientras ella correspondía, derramando las lagrimas que antes no se había atrevido y observándolos a todos con gratitud reflejada en sus ojos dorados.

-Muchas gracias… a todos-

* * *

_Podría pasar el tiempo que fuese, pero a pesar de ello seguirían juntos, como siempre, al lado de los que amaban, por toda la eternidad…_

* * *

-¡Estamos en casa!-fue el grito de ambos jóvenes, que ahora se adentraban al gran comedor de la mansión Li, mientras dejaban sus pertenencias en el recibidor y llamaban la atención de sus padres que, como siempre, habían estado compartiendo uno de sus _momentos de intimidad_ como Minoru les llamaba.

Sakura entonces se separo de su esposo, con las mejillas sonrosadas, caminando hacia su hijo de 18 años de edad y saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla, que logro hacer que el joven sonriera, conforme con aquel recibimiento.

-Que bueno que ya están aquí-

-¡Papi!- fue el grito que pudo escucharse y al instante los pasos rápidos de una chica de 16 años, que ahora prácticamente se colgaba del cuello de su padre, quien no parecía molestarse por aquellos gestos.

-¿Qué tal su día?- cuestiono el ambarino, correspondiendo al abrazo de su hija que continuaba en su misma posición, haciendo que Minoru solo suspirara cansado y Sakura sonriera nerviosamente.

-Bien, me eligieron como capitana de las porristas, iremos a ver a Jun a su partido de soccer esta tarde y… ah, cierto… hoy se le declararon a Minoru a Satoshi y a Daisuke, ¿Verdad?- las miradas de ambos padres se enfocaron en el chico de ojos verdes que al instante se sonrojo, enviándole una mirada de reproche a su hermana que permanecía sonriente.

-Pe… pero-

-Me alegro mucho por ti hijo, ¿Es una chica bonita?-

-Syaoran, no le preguntes eso a mi niño, aun es muy pequeño para esas cosas- refuto Sakura cruzándose de brazos con aparente molestia, a lo que el chico se sonrojo mas y Syaoran junto con Rei comenzaron a reír prácticamente a carcajadas.

-Y luego yo soy el celoso- repuso él, ante la mirada de reproche de su esposa.

-Por cierto mami…- llamo Rei, separándose por primera vez de su padre y caminando hasta Sakura, para susurrarle algo al oído que ella entendió perfectamente, ya que, luego de eso, ambas salieron del comedor, sin dar ninguna explicación.

Dejando a ambos hombres confundidos y completamente solos.

-O… Oye papá…- llamo el chico, con cierta incertidumbre, luego de permanecer un momento en silencio.

Syaoran se giro a verle entonces, a lo que él agacho un poco la mirada, vacilando entre si preguntar o no.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Cómo… como se conocieron tu y mamá?- ante la pregunta el ambarino sonrió, lanzando un pequeño suspiro y cerrando los ojos ante el recuerdo.

-En un aeropuerto, yo tenía catorce y ella trece, estaba triste porque se había ido alguien muy importante para ella-

-¿Y quien era?-

-Su antiguo novio-

-¡Mi madre tuvo un novio antes que tu!- grito el oji-verde, asombrado -¿Y como fue que tu y… ella...?-

-Pues… tu madre primero me rechazo pero después pasaron tantas cosas que… terminamos juntos y aquí estamos- concluyo, recordando también la cantidad de obstáculos por los que habían pasado y a cada uno de sus amigos que los habían apoyado hasta el final.

Minoru pareció dudar un segundo, sin embargo después sonrió con cierta alegría, para ver a su padre con seriedad.

-Quería saber porque… bueno… yo… a mi…-

-¿Te gusta una chica?- Syaoran rio internamente al ver como su hijo se sonrojaba poco a poco, dándole una respuesta contundente y en cierta manera graciosa -¿La conocemos?-

-Si, es… Yuri- el asombro del ambarino fue mayor ante esto, ya que inmediatamente se pregunto si su amigo estaría enterado de eso y de cómo reaccionaria en caso de que no lo supiera –Hoy hablamos y… pues… la invite a salir-

-Me parece bien, solo espero que tu tío Eriol no se moleste- añadió, a lo que Minoru rio, mostrándose divertido.

-Espero que no- dijo –Aunque yo me preocuparía mas si fuera Setsu, con eso de que Rei y él…- no pudo decir mas ya que de nueva cuenta Sakura junto con la aludida ingresaron al comedor, mientras Syaoran continuaba debatiéndose entre si preguntarle a su hijo que había querido decir con eso o no…

Finalmente y luego de un tiempo ambos chicos volvieron a prepararse para salir en dirección a la escuela de la pequeña Jun y apoyarla en su partido, siendo despedidos por sus padres como siempre.

-Mucho cuidado Rei…-

-¡No te preocupes papá, para mi tu eres el hombre mas especial en mi vida!- grito mientras corría, agitando una mano en señal de despedida y siendo seguida por su hermano, que solo sonreía y de igual manera se despedía de ambos agitando una de sus manos libres.

Una vez estuvieron solos Sakura comenzó a reír, ganándose una mirada desconcertada de parte del medico.

-¿Qué…?-

-Es solo que Rei ya tiene novio- informo, al tiempo que notaba como él se tensaba y seguidamente fruncía el seño con molestia.

-¡Como que ya tiene novio!-

-Es Setsu, me estaba preguntando como debería decírtelo, así que no seas tan duro con ella-

-¡Esa jovencita me va a escuchar!, ¡Y Setsu también, junto con Montserrat y Natsumi!- grito, dando grandes zancadas para llegar al estudio y tomar un par de carpetas que necesitaría para su trabajo, ante la mirada divertida de Sakura –Aunque tu también deberías prepararte, porque Minoru me dijo lo mismo, solo que él esta con Yuri-

-¡Que!, ¡Como!, ¡Cuando fue eso!-

-Creo que hoy, aunque no se si sea verdad- ambos suspiraron con cierta derrota, para después ser Syaoran quien se acercara a ella y la abrazara con felicidad –Supongo que deberíamos resignarnos a que ya han crecido bastante-

-Supongo que si…- la castaña soltó una risa entonces, mientras pasaba ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo y lo atraía mas hacia ella para besarlo –Creo que ya es el momento de que ambos conozcan lo que es el amor y… las _dulces confusiones_ que implica eso, ¿No?-

-Tal vez…- no necesitaron decirse mas, ya que ambos sellaron aquellos pensamientos con un beso eterno, en la soledad de aquella habitación, sabiendo que era verdad aquello y que pronto le tocaría a sus hijos descubrirlo por su cuenta.

Sakura entonces rio internamente, pensando en como reaccionaria su marido cuando se enterara de que su hija planeaba casarse con Setsu, tal vez en unos cuantos años mas…

Sonrió sin que se diera cuenta… después de todo, así era la vida ¿No?

-FIN-

--

_**N/A:**_** ¡Hola, hola!, chicos y chicas, pues lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el esperado epilogo que la mayoría, por no decir todos XD, votaron porque estuviera aquí y tarde pero seguro, aquí lo traigo n.n**

**En fin, que puedo decir al respecto, eh estado ocupada últimamente con asuntos personales y escolares, por lo que no había podido escribir hasta esta semana Santa, así que me vino la inspiración repentina para terminar esta historia como regalo de navidad, año nuevo, san Valentín, bueno… regalo de todo.**

**Pues ya vimos que todo termino bien al final, Saku y Syao tuvieron a sus dos preciosos hijos, (Cinco eran muchos, pobre de ella XD), que por cierto uno de ellos tiene un nombre muy peculiar y en caso de que alguien haya leído aquel primer fanfic que realice (Ah cuanto tiempo ah pasado XD) se dará cuenta de un detalle curioso, pero no pude resistirme a la idea n.n**

**Bueno pues, continuando con el epilogo, Tomoyo y Eriol regresaron a Japón para quedarse a vivir ahí, no es que deteste Inglaterra pero, era algo aburrido (?), Natsumi termino bien con su padre y Montserrat regreso luego de seis años por su hijo Setsu, que ahora le quiere quitar a la hija a nuestro querido Syao celoso y Saku que termino siendo igual que él con respecto al tema de Minoru y Yuri, si no es que mas celosa que él y Touya juntos XD **

**En fin pues solo me queda agradecerles nuevamente por su apoyo, a todos los que me acompañaron desde que comenzó esto y los que me escribieron aunque fuera solamente unas dos o tres palabritas, aprecio mucho el que se tomaran parte de su tiempo para dejarme aunque fuera un pequeño comentario, muchas gracias.**

**Espero que este final les haya gustado, tuve algunas complicaciones para terminarlo pero me ha gustado así como ha quedado, por lo que les dejo la última palabra, critica ¿Review? XD a ustedes, ahora mismo me siento con algo de nostalgia pero, ya veremos que se hace con eso, supongo que ahora me entretendré en terminar la otra historia que tengo pendiente, aunque aun no sepa como hacerlo, creo que la inspiración se me acabo con este epilogo U-U**

**Bien, pues nos estamos leyendo después en alguna otra historia que salga de mi imaginación.**

**Se despide, haciendo reverencias nuevamente y agradeciéndoles por todo.**

**Spring-Night.**

**Historia Terminada: 31/03/10**


End file.
